Fang
by Bakurafangurl91
Summary: The day before Bakura, the crown prince of Hazu, the werewolf kingdom, is to be crowned the next king. His siblings Ryou and Amane are kidnapped by none other than the Syanian army. When Bakura goes to get them, he is kidnapped as well, his father makes a deal with the vampire king, Dartz, forcing Bakura to go to Domino City, changing his life, forever full sum inside darkshipping
1. Chapter One: Stricken

**Hello frans! *waves* Welcome to another fabulous story of Bakurafangurl91! Aren't y'all so excited! Well if you're not then you have issues! Haha! Anyways, I know that I have other stories up but technically this story is SUPPOSED to be up already seeing as how I said "I'll post this after TWIFFY is done" and it's not up yet! The reason this story isn't up is because of two things: 1) I needed a break from Darkshipping for a bit. 2) It took me FOREVER to write out this first chapter. I have been writing and rewriting for so long! I've never done that before! But last night when the power went out I used Wordpad (because Word is dead) and I wrote this amazing chapter and I finished it up today! **  
**This is my first AU so bare with me, I suck at explaining what things look like so if you have any questions let me know and I'll try to explain them to you. I have been planning this story for months now and I know exactly where I want it to go. I'm very excited to write it and I will be focusing on this story so all my other stories will be on hold unless I get some magical idea where I have to write, I know I shouldn't do that, but it's the way my mind works. **  
**Alright, let's get started on the actual story info shall we!**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, I do however own the OC characters and this plot, so no stealing! **  
**Warnings: This story contains: my usual, meaning violence, lemons and such. Male pregnancy, war, and character death. Some characters may be a bit OC, this an AU after all. If you have a problem with any of these, then you need to leave this page. **  
**Summary:**  
** The day before Bakura, the crown prince of Hazu, the werewolf kingdom, is to be crowned the next king. His siblings Ryou and Amane are kidnapped by none other than the Syanian army. In the attempt to get his younger brother and sister away from the vampires, he is kidnapped as well and held at ransom by the vampire king, Dartz. Azizi, the king of Hazu gives up his life in order to spare his children. Dartz agrees, forcing Bakura to take Ryou and Amane to Domino City, posing as humans. When Bakura's friends arrive in Domino City to tell him the fate of his home, Bakura is furious, creating a clan to wipe out all vampires, but when Yami's brother Yugi is caught in one of the traps, everything falls apart. **  
**Okay so I don't really know how to explain this story so yeah hopefully y'all will get what's going on. Basically it's going to start off in the past and then it'll go to the present but don't worry I'll let y'all know what's what. Dartz is going to be the villain because it's just fun like that and he's going to make an awesome vampire king! So let's get this show on the road!**

_**Fang**_

Chapter One: Stricken

Dark clouds covered the night skies. Thunder roared shaking the stone castle, the guards, who were standing like statues, guarding the door didn't even flinch when a bolt of lightning shot down about a foot away from them. The wind howled, rain pouring sideways.  
"Everything okay out here?" a man, dressed in all black asked, opening the door some.  
"It's fine, sir." one of the guards replied, not looking at the man at the door.  
"Good," he said opening the door wider and walking outside, "We wouldn't want the lightning to strike us, now, would we?" he chuckled.  
The man, he was fairly tall, dressed in black, a hood over his head. HIs eyes were a deep red-violet.  
The guards didn't say anything, all three men watched the rain. The robed man let out a laugh.  
"You know what I find funny?" he asked. The guards didn't reply, "I told our king that this storm was coming tonight, three years ago and he didn't believe me."  
"Should he have?" the guard on the left asked.  
"Yes," the robed man chuckled. "Because if he doesn't start listening to me, then we're going to lose this war."  
"This war is pointless," the guard on the right mumbled.  
"Do you want execution?" the robe man hissed.  
"No," the guard said stiffly.  
"Then I'd advise you to keep your opinions to yourself!" the man hissed.  
"Satorious? Are you out here?"  
Satorious turned around, the door slightly opened.  
"Ah, there you are!" a man, who was also dressed in black, said.  
"What do you want, Slade?" Satorious sighed.  
"Why are you out here?" Slade asked opening the door wider.  
"Because I want to be," Satorious snapped. "Go bother someone else."  
"The king requires your presence," Slade said.  
"I know," Satorious said. "Though, he's not getting it."  
"What?" Slade hissed. "And why the hell not?!"  
"He doesn't believe in my powers," Satorious said looking out at the rain. "I told him about this storm, I told him about the prophet child of Hazu. But did he believe me, noooo."  
"You think you're better than the rest of us because you can endure the sunlight better and you can read the future?" Slade hissed.  
"No," Satorious said, turning to face Slade. "I'm just able to predict when the right time is to do the sun ritual, it's not my fault everyone wants to go in the middle of the day. We're vampires, we burn when we have contact with the sun. We have to work our way up to it. We have to trust the Light, it will guide us."  
"We just need to kill those fool werewolves in Hazu and get it over and done with." Slade spat. "I'm sick of going over there and having to look at those filthy dogs."  
"We must follow the orders of our king," Satorious said. "The Light is giving him wisdom, it would not be wise to go over to Hazu and kill them. They are stronger you think they are."  
"Just a minute ago, you were talking about how he owed you. Now you want to obey him?" Slade sneered.  
"I never said I would not obey our king, Slade." Satorious said, "But he needs to respect me more, I can't keep getting ridiculed because he doesn't want to admit that I could be a help to him."  
"Whatever, just get back inside." Slade hissed. He turned around heading inside, Satorious following him.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Satorious and Slade walked toward the throne room. The walls were made of stone, as were the floors. There was barely any light in the castle. They reached two large double stone doors. Slade pushed the heavy doors with ease. He and Satorious entered, shrugging their robes off to the slaves standing at the door.  
They flexed their black and red wings, letting them stretch before folding them neatly along their backs. They walked through the throne room, reaching the bottom of the platform where the king of Syan sat.  
He was dressed in a white robe that covered his feet. Lined with jewels, gold and the like. A gold crown adored his teal-blue hair, which went past his waist almost reaching the floor, the end tied neatly. On his forehead was a small chain that had a yellow pendant. His eyes were of two colors: red and yellow.  
"I see you finally found him," the king said. "Well done, Slade."  
"I could have found him faster," a voice sneered.  
Slade looked over to the right to see his brother, Jagger. Jagger was also wearing all black, his wings black and red. He stood on the platform at the far side, his arms crossed.  
"Like hell!" Slade hissed.  
"That's enough," Satorious commanded glaring at the two brothers. "Now, my king, what do you wish to speak to me about?" Satorious asked, turning to the king. "Do you want me to tell you another vision of the future?"  
"Yes." the king said through gritted teeth.  
"So you're admitting that you were wrong when you laughed in my face about the weather, hmm King Dartz?" Satorious chuckled.  
"Hey, just-"  
"Yes," Dartz growled.  
Satorious' smirk grew wider, his violet orbs turning into red, "Good." he said, licking his lips. "Because I've got some information for you, your highness."  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
[Bakura's POV]:  
I only had a month.  
That's it.  
One month until my life would completely change. I would be the king of this land, the land of Hazu. It was scary to think about. I never wanted to be king. No, I wanted to run through the woods that were just beyond the hills of the palace that I am forced to stay in.  
The woods of freedom. Freedom: something that I would never have, something that I craved for years. I watched the others, they were allowed to go outside. The kids, laughing, having a good time. But me? I had to stay inside. I had to study and train. I loved the training. I had three different teachers: Mahad, who taught me magic welding, Zane, who taught me how to weld several different types of swords and other weapons, and Shadi, who taught me how to train my wolf mind.  
I enjoyed my sword training the best. We did, of course, use other weapons. But the sword was my absolute favorite. Having it in my hands, I felt powerful. Like I was somebody. I wasn't just royalty, I really stood out. I wasn't the only one in these classes;however, there were several others.  
My friends: Jaden, Seto and Syrus were in my weapons class. Mana, along with Jaden, Seto and Syrus, and my younger siblings Ryou and Amane, were in my magic class and wolf class. Mana and Ryu had a knack for magic. Me, however, I just couldn't get the hang of it. Then of course, there was the bratty twins: Marik and Mariku. I hated them both, especially Mariku. We always fought, and it was only getting worse. Mariku was jealous that I was the crown prince and he wasn't. I will never understand what his obsession with being the king was.  
He could have the position if he so desired, I never said he couldn't. But it's not allowed. He is not of Touzoku blood, he is of the Ishtar clan. He guards the tombs of the fallen along with his brothers, Odion and Marik. Their sister, Isis is one of my father's guardians. She uses her powers to predict the future: something's that's helped us out a lot.  
Marik however, was worse. It wasn't because we fought, oh no. Just the opposite actually. He wanted me, but I didn't want him. I had no attraction to the other werewolf. He was shocked when I told him off, but he still doesn't get it.  
Jaden and Syrus shouldn't technically be living in the palace, but the Syanians burned their village mother had found them, taking them in and raising them as her own children. They were my brothers.  
Seto, he is older than the rest of us, he usually comes to help us learn. He and I are very close, like brothers. He was adopted by Isis and Mahad after his parents were killed. His brother, Mokuba, was friends with Ryou, they always seemed to get along.  
My younger twin siblings: Ryou and Amane are refused to join the war training. He said that we cannot beat the Syanians through that method. I wasn't sure what he meant by that, but it had a pretty deep meaning.  
I did have another sister, her name was Koranna. Mother would tell my siblings and me stories about her. She was very loving, very devoted to making Hazu the best place it could be. She was supposed to have been the queen! She was the first born! But she died by the hands of Dartz's evil army.  
Dartz  
Just the name of that freak show makes me want to race across the waters, turn into my wolf form and rip him to shreds. But that would be too obvious and I'd get killed before I even reached the Vampire King. Syan was lined up with guards, soldiers and the like. I wasn't done with my training, and I was to be the next king. I couldn't die, for the sake of my home.  
My mother died shortly after Ryou and Amane were born. Odion, Mahad and Isis helped raise them as well as me. My father, he tried to spend as much time as he could with my siblings and me, but he had a kingdom to run.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
"Are you serious?!" Dartz hissed his eyes wide in fury his hands curled into fists, the claws stabbing into his hardened tan flesh. He sat at large table, Satorious sat on the other end. Slade and Jagger were back in the throne room, keeping a careful eye out for intruders.  
"Would I lie to you?" Satorious chuckled, highly assumed at the Vampire King's response to their discussion.  
"How is that brat the chosen one!" Dartz spat in disgust.  
"Not sure," Satorious said with a shrug, "Nor do I care. But we need to take care of him, or else."  
"I was planning on it!" Dartz snapped.  
"Good, now, I have some things to do. You, my king, need to get some rest. We have the sun ritual tomorrow." Satorious said standing up.  
Dartz growled, mumbling under his breath. He couldn't believe that the "chosen" one was going to be the Hazuian king next month! That meant he only had a month to wipe out everyone in Hazu, but then again...  
"Satorious!" Dartz called.  
Satorious turned around, his hand pressed against the door, ready to open it.  
"What is it, your highness?" Satorious grinned his fangs glistening in the dark lit room.  
"Does he know?" Dartz inquired.  
"No." Satorious replied before leaving.  
Dartz sat there, watching the door close. He couldn't believe this! The Light propheted about a rare werewolf coming to defeat him in an attempt to gain control of the world, but Dartz didn't want to believe it. He never believed in destiny until the Light showed up.  
The Light. It was a beautiful thing, it had great powers. More power than the darkness ever had and because of the Light's power, Dartz was finally able to go into the sun without a care in the world. That shocked the hell out of the Hazuian werewolves when Dartz's army attacked them in the middle of the day. They had killed hundreds of Hazuian soldiers as did hundreds of Syanian soldiers die. But Dartz didn't mind. It was all about destiny.  
Dartz got up, walking over to the wall, he placed his hand on it. Suddenly the wall moved revealing a large wooden staircase. Dartz followed it down until he reached a room. The room was fairly small, stone covered the floors. Dartz walked to an altar, his cape and robe flowing behind him, his wings resting neatly against his back.  
The Vampire King knelt in front of the altar, asking the Light for advice.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
[Bakura's POV]:  
Three days.  
That's all I had now. How did time slip away so quickly? Just yesterday I was training outside. Zane had allowed us-Mariku, Marik, Jaden, Syrus and I-outside. He said we needed to be familiar with our environment. Vampires are really sneaky and they could be anywhere, we had to be alert and focused at all times.  
I hadn't fared so well yesterday though. My mind was elsewhere, thinking about what would become of me and this kingdom. Hazu would be counting on me, how could I do this? I couldn't be a king! I didn't want to be a king. If only Kora was here...  
A knock on the door jolted me out of my thoughts.  
"Come in," I said.  
Ryou and Amane walked in, shutting the door behind them.  
"Hey big brother," Amane said climbing onto the bed, giving me a hug. Ryou climbed up too, staring at the floor.  
"Hey Amane, Ryou," I said looking at my younger siblings. "What are you doing in here? Shouldn't you be out, I don't know, playing with Criss?"  
"Nah, we wanted to check up on you." Amane said releasing me. She scooted back, pulling her legs onto the bed, crossing them. "And besides, shouldn't you be studying?"  
"The older ones get this day off," Ryou mumbled to himself, but thanks to our keen hearing, we were able to hear it.  
"Ryou, why don't you get on the bed and talk?" I suggested moving against the wall, I stretched my legs out. Amane moved to the right of me, doing the same. "There's plenty of space left, little brother."  
Ryou twisted his body, looking at me. My siblings, they were twins, but the opposites of each other. Amane was blunt, she always made you smile. Her bluntness got her in trouble a lot, but it didn't faze her one bit. That's who she was.  
She had the power to turn vampires into stone with one touch, she had turned one into stone when she was about three years old. She and Ryou and some other children had been playing. A girl had walked up, Amane, being the outgoing girl that she is, hugged her new friend only to turn her into stone. Mahad had to use his powers to free the young girl. He had been giving me and the rest of us a lesson. A servant had come into the room, panting, going on about some stone girl. Mahad had rushed outside, we followed him to see what the commotion was about even though we were told not to. I was shocked to see a small girl, no more than three or four, standing there, his eyes wide in fear, made of stone. Mahad had released her, Isis had also come to calm her down. They took her inside, taking care of her. We learned that she was Criss, Dartz's daughter: the hybrid.  
Ryou on the other hand, was shy. He didn't like warfare, he studied a lot. He was the best in my magic class. Marik, who had been really interested in magic, hated my brother, why I will never know. Mariku seemed fascinated by his abilities. He often teased him, telling him that he needed to be in the other two classes, but Ryou refused always telling him the same thing he told me: the mind is stronger than the body.  
While that may be true, the mind does hold power over everything because it's the mind that creates what the body is and what it does. It's good to be psychically strong. Ryou, because he refuses to train, doesn't possess the skills neccessary to wield a weapon like the rest of us. Hell, even Mana, the daughter of Mahad and Isis, knew how to fight. She wasn't in my classes though, she and the other girls took different courses, but she knew as much as I did, maybe more. After all, she was a bit older than me. He enjoys classes that have to do with the mind, he can control is wolf mind without getting upset, but too much control and one can burst. I tried to get him to talk about things...  
"Ryou, what's bothering you?" I asked.  
"He had a bad dream again." Amane replied.  
"This true?" I asked.  
Ryou eyes downcast once again. He always had these strange dreams. I wouldn't call them visions of the future, but they seemed to relate to the war that's been going on. But the way he describes these werewolves and vampires, they seem older, much older than the ones today. Perhaps visions of the past?  
"Yeah," he replied softly.  
I sit up, pulling my brother into a hug. "You can tell me about it, if you want to." I said kissing the top of his head.  
"I know, it's just..I'm not sure how to explain it." Ryou muttered.  
"Do the best you can." I encouraged.  
Ryou nodded. I move, pulling my brother with me where Amane is. He tells me about his dream, how the vampires had unlocked something but wasn't sure what it was. Amane and I had comforted him, telling him that things would work out and Hazuians would prevail.  
My siblings gave me support on the king issue. Amane was estatic about me being the king. Ryou told me that I'd go great, but I still was unsure. I didn't want to think what would happen if I failed this place, my friends, my family-if I failed at being the king. If I couldn't rule this land and protect it, it would be under Dartz's rule.  
Could I do this?  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
"You called?" a black haired vampire hissed. She had black hair that was tied into two buns sitting on either side of her head strains of hair falling loosely. She had no wings. She wore a black dress, her feet bare.  
"Yes," Dartz said leaning back against his chair. "I want you to do something for me, Vivian."  
"And what's that?" Vivian asked a sadistic grin appeared upon her face.  
"Bring me Ryou and Amane Touzoku." the Vampire King ordered.  
"And why would you want those dogs?" Vivian asked.  
"Because, it's all apart of my plan." Dartz smirked.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Yugi, Yami, Atem, Chazz, Alexis and Atticus sat on the floor of the kitchen. They had been working, cleaning for hours. They were on the last room, they just got finished. Too tired to walk, the six vampire slaves collapsed on the slick stone floor.  
They had split up to do their jobs, but came into the kitchen, since the kitchen was fairly large it took all six of them to do the job since the kitchen was also connected to the mess hall.  
"I'm exhausted," Alexis said leaning against the wall.  
"Yeah, me too." Yugi said. "I wish they'd give us a break."  
"Oh they want their palace to be nice and shiny!" Chazz spat. "It's sickening really. We're vampires, when the hell have we ever cared about that shit?"  
"Since Dartz went and lost his mind when he was prince." Atem said.  
"I just don't understand it," Alexis said, "Dartz wasn't like that when he was prince, he was very kind. Now he's talking about some light and making us do sun rituals?"  
"No one is telling us anything," Yami said.  
"And they won't," his older brother stated. "But that doesn't mean we have to take this."  
"Atem, while I like the fact that you want to stand up to the king, don't you think it's a little risky?" Atticus asked.  
"Yeah, Slade and Jagger will thrash us before we could even get to Dartz!" Chazz sighed.  
"We're not going to let that happen. Those two have no powers, Atem here does." Yugi smiled.  
"That's true," Yami said. "But we mustn't forget Dartz's powers."  
"I haven't," Atem said. "But I'm not just going to stand around while Dartz completely destroys Hazu either."  
"It's not fair, those poor werewolves, they didn't do anything wrong!" Atticus cried.  
"Oh stop your whining Atticus, it's not like the werewolves haven't done their share of wrong in the treaty!" his sister scolded.  
"They have," Yami said. "But we're the ones that started this whole mess."  
"True," Alexis said. "But they're the ones that came over here, sending a spy."  
"So the rumors are true?" Yugi asked.  
"They say they are," Alexis said. "Though I haven't seen his so called daughter anywhere."  
"Do you think she died?" Yugi asked.  
"It's possible, though highly unlikely." Yami replied.  
"And why's that?" Chazz asked.  
"Because she's a hybrid and who knows what sort of powers she has." Yami replied.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
"Today is your last day as one of us," Jaden said. "Are you scared?"  
"Yeah," I mumbled looking down at my food.  
"Don't be," Seto said. I looked up, Seto stood with a tray of food, he sat down beside me. "You'll make a great king, Bakura. Don't let Mariku get to you."  
"It's not Mariku," I sighed. "It's just-I've been training with you guys for so long and now I'm going to be king. I don't want you to think that I want praise, things are going to change and-"  
"We know you're not going to be a bad king," Syrus said with a smile. "You're a wonderful person."  
"Thanks, Sy." I said. "But I'm still scared,"  
"And you have every right to be," Jaden said. "but you're going to do awesome! I know you are man."  
I laughed. "I hope you're right, Jay, I really do."  
After we had eaten, we went to Shadi's temple. The temple was just outside of the palace, beyond the hills. He said we couldn't train in the palace because of the distractions. Seto, Jaden, Syrus and I walked inside. Shadie had his back to us. Mariku, Marik, Mana, Amane, and Ryou were already in the temple.  
"Bout time you fools showed up," Mariku spat. "I was getting tired of waiting."  
"Mariku, cease your ignorance," Shadi said not turning around. "Bakura shall be the king tomorrow and I will not listen to you talk to him that way, unless of course you'd like to be punished?" Shadi turned around, his blue eyes narrowing at the tombkeeper.  
Mariku scowled but didn't say anything. The rest of us sat on the ground floor.  
"I want all of you to relax. I know it's hard, tomorrow is a big day for us, but we need to relax and clear our minds. Especially you, prince." Shadi said looking at me.  
I nodded. I knew he was right. Tomorrow was a big day, but that's what terrified me. Mariku didn't like the idea of me becoming king too much, but the others,they seemed supportive of me. It was strange, how could I be king to my friends? To my brother and sister? I would rule over them. I never wanted that. I never wanted power.  
"Bakura, I can sense your thoughts, clear your mind." Shadi commanded.  
I sighed, closing my eyes. I fought my thoughts, clearing my mind. I willed myself to think of nothing, nothing but freedom. The wind racing past me, I felt my body begin to shift. i wasn't mad this time so the pain wasn't there. My mind warped itself, I become one with my wolf form. I was almost there, almost ready to transform psychically. My mind was ready.  
"SHADI!" someone's screamed. It broke me of my concentration. Everyone's eyes snapped open when Criss was standing at the door, panting.  
"What is it, Criss?" Shadi asked.  
"The Sy-Syanians," she panted, "They're here!"  
"What!" Shadi exclaimed. "But it's in the middle of the day!"  
"I know!" Criss exclaimed. "I-the king wants you!"  
"Everyone, get inside! I'll use my powers to hide you but it'll only last until you get in the palace, so you must hurry!" Shadi said, standing up.  
"Oh like I'm going to run?" Mariku laughed. "I can take those blood suckers down 1-2-3."  
"You will do no such thing!" Shadi snapped. "In fact, you're going to make sure our future king doesn't get hurt!"  
"Fat chance I'm-"  
"Mariku, please, just we don't have time for this!" Ryou cried. "I know you hate my brother but..."  
Mariku stopped, he looked at Ryou. Something in his eyes changed. I watched their eyes. A silent agreement fell between them. I narrowed my eyes at Mariku, who didn't even glance at me. I looked over at Amane, who shrugged. Mariku nodded.  
"Come on," Mariku said. "I'll lead the way."  
Shadi used his powers to make us invisible. We ran to the palace, heading into the training room. It was one the largest rooms in the palace and it would be hard for the vampires to get into.  
"We should be safe in here," I said.  
"Should," Marik said. "But I highly doubt it, my love."  
"Would you stop that!" I hissed. "I told you-"  
"And I told you-" Marik said.  
"Marik, that's enough!" his twin hissed. "We don't have time for these petty little games of yours!"  
"This could be our last day to live, if I'm going to die, I want to kiss our king before it's too late." Marik said crossing his arms over his chest.  
"This isn't our last day, and we're not going to die." Seto snapped. "Now keep your comments about our new king to yourself!"  
Marik scowled but didn't say anything.  
"Hey, where's Amane and Ryou?" Jaden asked.  
"What do you mean?" I asked. "They were just-" I looked around to see that my brother and sister were no longer in the room. "Amane, Ryou?" I called beginning to walk around. I called their names again and again but they still didn't answer. Where could they be! Anger overtook me. I just knew someone had them!  
"Bakura, get a hold of yourself!" Seto said grabbing my wrist. "You can't just transform right now."  
"The hell I can't!" I hissed jerking away from him. "Someone's got my brother and sister and I'm not going to stand here and let them get away with it!"  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
I ran down the hill. Wolves and vampires were everywhere fighting, but they didn't pay attention to me. I told the others to stay behind, but I knew they weren't going to listen. I turned into my wolf form, growling I burst through the doors into the outside world, jumping the gates that kept me prisoner in my own kingdom.  
I smelt them, my brother and sister. They were near. I followed the scent to the woods, ears and eyes opened. I had to be cautious, vampires were sneaky bitches and I had to be on alert at all times. I stopped, I felt something. Someone was near me. But who? I perked my ears, twisting them about. I heard a feminine cackle in the air. I crouched down, growling. Ready to fight.  
"Well, hello, your highness," a vampire woman with black hair said. "It's such a lovely day, no?"  
I growled, baring my teeth, I was in no mood to play games with this thing.  
"Don't give me that look," the vampire said. "I'm just trying to help you."  
_Fat chance_ I hissed telepathically, _where are my brother and sister?_  
"Oh, them, why don't you follow me and find out." the vampire asked.  
_I'm not following you anywhere!_ I growled. _Bring them back here, right now! _  
"Or else what?" she laughed. "What can you do, against me? You're nothing but a lowly filthy dog! You can't even save your own brother and sister it's a shame-  
I had it. I wasn't going to stand here listening to this bitch anymore! I charged at her. She moved, I landed on my feet hard. I turned around only to see the bitch in the trees. I ran, chasing her. My mind was only on one thing: killing her.  
_Too scared to come and face me on the ground?_ I taunted breathlessly, racing through the woods.  
"You wish, dog!" the vampire cackled. "Let's see if you can catch me."  
The vampire raced through the trees, jumping from branch to branch. Sometimes she'd come down lower just to taunt me, but I wasn't going to let her get the best of me. All those years of training with Shadi were paying off. I needed to calm my mind. Ryou's words echoed in the back of my mind The mind is stronger than the body, it's our most powerful weapon against the Syanians. He was right. The Syanians thought we didn't have a mind of our own, but we did. I wasn't going to let them get away with this! Tomorrow I was to be crowned king and today was my last day at making myself known. I'd be damned if I let this bloodsucker take away my brother and sister!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
"Well, well, it's so nice for the two of you to drop by," a large muscular vampire with short blonde hair said.  
"Who are you! And what do you want with us?!" Amane cried.  
She and Ryou had been kidnapped, it happened so suddenly, one minute they were in the training room with Bakura and the others, the next, they were in a prison in Syan.  
"My name is Raphael," the blond vampire said flexing his wings. "I don't want anything with you, princess."  
"Then let us go!" Ryou shouted.  
"I can't do that, I must keep an eye out on the two of you." Raphael said crossing his arms over his chest.  
"We didn't do anything!" Amane cried. "Let us go!"  
"The Light shows us all," Raphael said. "It shows us what you are to become and our king won't have that."  
"We're not to become anything!" Amane hissed.  
"You think not?" Raphael laughed. "I know who your brother is, the next king of Hazu, am I correct?"  
"And what if you are?" Ryou asked. "What do you want with Bakura!"  
"Yeah, you're not getting him!" Amane cried.  
"We'll see, he should be arriving soon." Raphael smirked.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
I ran. We went deeper and deeper into the woods. I had never been this deep, I had to be extra cautious, who knew what else was in here. I kept a sharp eye out on the vampire. She laughed, jumping down in front me of. I skidded to a halt.  
"Ready to dance?" she smirked.  
_I don't dance with bitches_ I snapped.  
"I should hope not," she laughed looking at her claws. "It's a shame when you dance by yourself."  
I don't answer, I don't need to. It's time to see what I'm made of. I can kill her, sure she's probably more experience than me in real fights, but I'm not useless either. I close my eyes, focusing on her. I felt her near me, edging toward me, ready to strike. She jumped on me. Her arms locking around my throat choking me. I snarled, standing on my hind legs to shake her off. She jumped over me, landing with grace. I charged at her she hit the ground hard. My canines are inches from her exposed throat. She thrashed about wildly. I don't let up, pushing her into the ground with my large white paw.  
"You really think you've won, huh?" she manages to say. I don't say anything. I'm ready to kill her. Suddenly, I felt myself being thrown off of her. I hit the back of a tree. I winced, my arm twisting in an awkward position. I stand up shakily.  
"Looks like you've broken a paw there," a man said.  
I growled, There's two of them. Both of them have black hair, their eyes are red. The woman stood with them, ready to fight. There's no way I could take all three of them on, not with one of my paws messed up. It would hurt a lot worse when I turned back in my human form, but right now I needed to find Ryou and Amane. These blood suckers weren't going to get away with this!  
"I think we should introduce ourselves," the other vampire said. "After all, it'd be rude of us not to tell the king who his kidnappers were, right?"  
The other two Syanians smirked, nodding in agreement.  
"My name is Jagger," the vampire said. "This is my brother, Slade. We are King Dartz's right hand men. That over there, is Vivian. Our top warrior.  
I don't care who you are! I snarled. Where's my brother and sister!  
Slade smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know, defeat us and we'll tell you. Lose and you come with us."  
Fine I spat.  
I had to do it. There was no other choice, by the looks of things, Amane and Ryou were with Dartz now. And who knows what was happening to them. Ignoring the pain in my paw, I lunged for Jagger. He smirked moving to the side. I knocked Vivian down instead, but she quickly got up after she bite my right leg her teeth sinking into my flesh. I bit back a shriek of pain. Slade jumped me his claws sinking into my flesh. I growled shaking him off. I jumped Jagger who wasn't paying attention to me. I ripped his arm off. He roared both in pain and anger. Vivian kicked me in the side. I growled, slowly getting up. I charged at her Slade jumped from out of nowhere, his arms wrapped around my throat. I tried to shake him off but he wasn't budging. Vivian and Jagger came over. Vivian leaned down in front of me, her red eyes dancing with pure hatred.  
"Are you ready to give up?" she cooed mockingly.  
No. I growled.  
The vampire smirked, "Suit yourself," she said before kicking me in the chest. I collapsed to the ground. I knew I couldn't win this fight, but I had to for Ryou and Amane. I stood, whoever I saw first was the one I was going to attack. I knew that was dangerous, but what other choice did I have? I pounced, sending Jagger to the ground, his back was turned to me. Vivian and Slade jumped me, their fangs and claws attacking me. I hissed but ignored the pain. If I could kill Jagger then...  
Suddenly, I felt a sharp shooting pain before collapsing onto the ground.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Seto, Syrus, Jaden,Marik and Mariku changed into their wolf forms shortly after Bakura had left. Mariku ran out the door first, they had lost sight of Bakura, he was deep within the woods.  
_This fight is just a hoax_ the sandy furred werewolf, Mariku, pointed out seeing that no one was fighting anymore.  
_Then where is Bakura_? Syrus, the blue-furred werewolf, asked. _Shouldn't he be back by now?_  
_No_. _He's looking for Ryou and Amane, not that I care what happens to that fool._ Mariku snapped. _Now let's go._  
_If you're going to act like that then you need to get back to the palace_ Seto, who had dark brown fur and blue eyes, spat. _I'm not going to stand here and listen to your jealously issues with the king!_  
_He's not the king!_ Mariku hissed, _He's not worthy of it._  
_Bakura is too!_ Jaden, who had dark brown fur as well, shouted.  
_He should be with me_, Marik said walking about, _We'd look great together!_  
_Enough!_ Seto shouted. _We need to find Bakura and standing here isn't helping! Mana, Criss, go tell the king what's going on._  
Mana had brown brown fur and brown eyes like Jaden, Criss, because she was a hybrid still hadn't mastered how to transform yet, so she stood in her regular form beside of Mana. They nodded, heading off to tell the king what had happened.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Mana and Criss ran into the throne room.  
"Hey you can't-" the guard at the door started to say but Mana used her magic to stop him.  
Criss and Mana ran into the room.  
"What are you two doing in here!" Isis exclaimed. She, Karim, Shadah, Shadi, and Mahad stood around the king. They were the elders of Hazu, they made all of Hazu's decisions. They had been discussing the matter of the war with King Azizi, who sat on the throne. He had black hair and brown eyes. Zane took the soldiers to fight the Syanians.  
"It's Bakura!" Criss panted.  
"Where is he?" Azizi asked sitting up.  
"He-We went to the training room like Shadi asked us and Ryou and Amane disappeared and-  
"WHAT?!" the Werewolf King exclaimed standing up.  
"Your majesty, calm down we-" Shimon urged but Azizi wouldn't listen.  
"Where are they?" Azizi asked.  
"I'm not sure," Mana said. "Bakura took off and-"  
"Sir!" a guard came in.  
"What is it? Can't you see I'm tending to an important matter here!" Azizi shouted.  
"I know, but the Syanians left! We-"  
"What did you say?" Azizi asked.  
"They left, sir." the guard replied.  
"Have you seen my children?" Azizi asked.  
"No sir, but I did see Seto, Marik, Mariku, Jaden and Syrus running into the woods in their wolf forms." the guard replied.  
"Alright, Karim, gather the others. The Syanians are planning something and I won't let them do it." Everyone got ready to go to Syanian.  
'Mark my words, Dartz, I don't care what it takes. If you so much as lay a finger on my children, you're going to wish you were never thought of!' Azizi thought to himself before jumping on his horse, heading to Syan.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**So...*stretches* We have this crazy war between Syan and Hazu, the vampire and werewolf kingdoms. Bakura doesn't want to be king and his siblings have been kidnpaped and now he has too. Let's see what's going to happen guys! :D. Review lovelies! So excited! WHEEEEEEEEEEEEE**


	2. Chapter 2: Wrecked

**Okay I don't know what's wrong with this site today but I had to go back and italicize everything. So annoying! This chapter was a bitch to write. Fight scenes aren't my specialty. But it's written now and y'all can enjoy it. Character death in this chapter. Lots and lots of violence you have been warned. Oh before I forget, I stupidly didn't say anything about Yami in the summary so I changed it, thanks to Lauren for catching that for me. And as you can tell there's GX characters in this story but this isn't a crossover but they are apart of the story. Anyways, y'all ready for chappie 2? Wheeeee! :D. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, I do however own the OC characters and this plot, so no stealing! **

**Warnings: This story contains: my usual, meaning violence, lemons and such. Male pregnancy, war, and character death. If you have a problem with any of these, then you need to leave this page. **

**Summary:**

** The day before Bakura, the crown prince of Hazu, the werewolf kingdom, is to be crowned the next king. His siblings Ryou and Amane are kidnapped by none other than the Syanian army. In the attempt to get his younger brother and sister away from the vampires, he is kidnapped as well and held at ransom by the vampire king, Dartz. Azizi, the king of Hazu gives up his life in order to spare his children. Dartz agrees, forcing Bakura to take Ryou and Amane to Domino City, posing as humans. When Bakura's friends arrive in Domino City to tell him the fate of his home, Bakura is furious, creating a clan to wipe out all vampires. Bakura falls in love with Yami, they start dating unaware of what and who each other really is but when Yami's brother Yugi is caught in one of the traps, everything falls apart. **

**Okay so I don't really know how to explain this story so yeah hopefully y'all will get what's going on. Basically it's going to start off in the past and then it'll go to the present but don't worry I'll let y'all know what's what. Dartz is going to be the villain because it's just fun like that and he's going to make an awesome vampire king! So let's get this show on the road! **

**Chapter Two: Wrecked**

Mariku, Marik, Seto, Jaden, and Syrus race through the woods.

Any sign of Bakura? Syrus asked.

No. Seto replied.

He's been captured, idiots. Mariku snapped.

Oh no. Syrus cried. The Syanians are going to kill him!

Not if I can help it! No one messes with my love and gets away with it! Marik vowed, running faster.

Marik slow down! Mariku shouted, chasing after him.

Let's go,Seto said. We need to get Bakura out of there before it's too late.

Let's go save Kura! Jaden shouted, running ahead of Seto and Syrus. Syrus sighed, following them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Bakura," I heard someone call my name,but I didn't answer. I didn't care to. My head hurt, I wanted to go home and sleep. "Bakura,"they called again, this time they were shaking me. "Please, brother wake up!" they cried frantically.

'Brother?' I thought. I tried to piece together what happened yesterday it was all just a blur. I could still hear their voice-or I should say voices because another one has joined them. I vaguely remember my training with Shadi, then-

Ryou and Amane! They had been kidnapped. The Syanians attacked us and I went after them. I had been chasing Vivian then Slade and Jagger came. We had a fight and I guess I lost because I'm here now.

I open my eyes, letting my siblings see that I'm okay and in one piece.

"Kura," Amane and Ryou hugged me after I sat up.

"Ama, Ry, are you okay?" I asked putting my arms around them, pulling them closer to me. They lay their heads on my shoulders, nodding.

"Bakura, what happened to your hand?" Ryou asked looking down at my right hand. It's bruised badly and swollen.

"I broke it," I replied.

"When we get back we can have Isis fix it." Amane said.

I only nod in response. It's going to take a miracle to get out of here, if we do. I looked over to see a vampire with blonde hair standing near the cell, his back toward me.

"Who are you?" I asked still holding my siblings.

The vampire turned around. "You can call me Raphael," he replied.

"Raphael," I spat, "Why am I here?"

"How the hell should I know?" Raphael snapped. "The same reason I am, because you're supposed to be."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" I inquired.

"It means that destiny brought you here, that you're supposed to have been captured by the Syanians." Raphael replied.

"There's no such thing as destiny! I make my own choices!" I shouted.

Raphael just laughed, "If you say so, tell me something," Raphael said leaning against the stone wall on the other side of the room, arms cross over his chest, "Did you choose to be the next Hazuian king?"

"That's completely different!" Amane shouted.

"It is?" Raphael asked looking at my sister, "because I can assure you, it is not. Everything in life is destined to happen. If it was not meant to be, then you would not be the crown prince."

"Some things are not by choice," Ryou said. "But some things are."

"Like?" Raphael said.

"What I wear, who I talk to, who I fall in love with." I snapped.

"You cannot control those things, fool." Raphael said. "It's your destiny to wear those clothes, love the person you're going to love. The Light shows us all."

"What the hell are you going on about the light?" I spat. "I thought vampires hated the sun."

"Well you thought wrong." Raphael sneered.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hurry!" Zane shouted racing through the woods on his horse, the soldiers and the others following him. Azizi had Zane lead the way, they knew they'd have to fight off the an army of Syanian vampires and they had to protect Azizi at all cost. He needed to get into the palace and free his children.

They reached the waters separating the two kingdoms. There was a small wooden bridge to cross. The crossed it, heading toward Syan. They reached the kingdom there were guards everywhere.

"Alright, it's time to get the king's kids back!" Zane shouted. "Everyone ready?"

Everyone jumped off their horses, changing into their wolf forms. Azizi, Mahad, and Isis took a different route while Zane was distracting the Syanian soldiers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We captured that fool," Vivian hissed walking into the throne room. She and Jagger following behind.

"Lose an arm there?" Satorious chuckled.

"Watch it, Light freak!" Jagger snapped.

"Watch your tone," Dartz warned. "You do not disrespect the Light, is that clear?"

"Let's get back to the topic at hand here," Satorious said, "After all, we have the chosen one in our possession."

"What are you going on about this time, Satorious?" Slade sneered. "'Chosen one?' Have you gone mad from the sun?!"

"I only speak the truth," Satorious replied giving Slade a glare, who returns one as well. "The Light has propheted this child."

"Oh please," Jagger laughed. "Like the werewolves can defeat us."

"They will with that attitude!" Satorious snapped.

"Alright, enough!" Dartz shouted standing up.

"Where are you going?" Slade asked.

"To see my lovely guests," Dartz replied with a smirk, before heading to the dungeons.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Criss and Mana watched as Azizi and the others jumped on their horses, heading toward Syan.

"We should go too," Mana said.

"No," Criss said. "We need to stay here."

"But-"

Criss closed her eyes, shaking her head. "Everyone is in an uproar right now, we need to calm them down."

"Yes, but how?" Mana yelled.

"You're going to have to use your magic." Criss replied. "Just calm them down, I'll explain what's going on."

"Okay," Mana sighed. "Let's give it a try."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Bakura's friends reached Syan. There was a giant fight going on between some werewolves and the vampire soldiers.

Looks like the king is here Marik said.

He's probably already inside, Seto pointed out. We need to find a way to get inside.

Yes but how? Syrus asked. There's so many of them and you know there's going to be more.

Are you scared? Mariku taunted.Syrus looked at the ground.

Stop it, Mariku! Jaden growled.

Or else what? Mariku sneered.

Alright you two, that's enough! Seto snapped. We don't have time for this shit, we need to get inside the palace.

And how pray tell do you think we can get in there? Mariku asked.

I've got an idea! Jaden said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I heard someone coming. I wrapped my arms around Amane and Ryou tighter. I didn't care what it took, no one was going to lay a finger on them.

"My king," Raphael said bowing at the waist. I scowled. Of course his majesty would come here. He made me sick to my stomach. How could these fools worship him? Couldn't they see he was insane? Well, I guess all blood suckers are insane, insanity worships insanity.

The Vampire King made himself known, there were two vampires standing behind him: one had short reddish brown hair the other spiky dark brown. They both were dressed in the same clothing Raphael was: guard uniforms.

"Allister, Valon, Raphael," Dartz said looking straight at me his eyes never left me as he spoke to his lackies. "I want you three to go outside and guard the door. I don't want anyone disturbing me when I spend time with our guests."

The three vampires bowed before going outside and closing the door behind them with a loud bang. Dartz didn't even flinch at the sound.

"I'm not your guest!" I shouted. "A guest comes here invited and is allowed to come and go as they please with their own free will! I was forced to come here by your lackies!"

"You really think so?" Dartz chuckled. "You obviously don't know the truth then. Nothing is by choice, my friend. Everything that happens in life is meant to happen. It is destiny."

"There's no such thing as destiny!" I shouted. "I don't believe everything happens for a reason."

"So you don't think there's a reason why you're the next Hazuian king?" Dartz asked.

"Not really," I said. "It's my family bloodline. I'm supposed to be the next king. Sure, my sister was next in line but she died."

"And why do you think she died?" Dartz asked, lips curled into a disgusting grin. Amane and Ryou buried their faces in my chest. I rubbed their backs to calm them down.

"Because you sent your stupid soldiers over to my home to kill her!" I shouted.

"It was what the Light wanted," Dartz shrugged.

"What is this "light" you're talking about?" I hissed.

"Why the Light of Destiny of course." Dartz replied. "It's what keeps this world together. If you think we have a choice in what we say and what we do think again."

I laughed. Dartz narrowed his eyes. "You really think so? You really believe there is an outside force controlling you? Controlling your every thought, feelings, movement?"

"Of course," Dartz said. "Things happen for a reason. Don't tell me that you're not here for a reason, prince because you are."

"I don't care what reason I'm here for," I snapped. "There's no reason for me to be here in this wretched place, now let my siblings and me go before I get really angry."

"And what are you going to do?" Dartz laughed. "Kill me? In case you have forgotten, you're behind steel bars and not even your wolf form can break free. And even if you did break free somehow you wouldn't be able to defeat me because you have a broken hand and you'd be no match for me anyways even without that issue. So you might as well relax and stay awhile because you're not going anywhere."

"What do you want?" I growled. "What do I have to do to set my brother and sister free."

"Oh, there's nothing you can do," Dartz smirked. "Now then, I have some business to take care of. Why don't you lie down and relax? You'll be here for a while."

Before I could say anything, Dartz was already out the door.

"What's going to happen to us?" Ryou whispered.

"Nothing," I said squeezing my siblings tighter, "Nothing is going to happen to either of you, I promise."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Marik, Mariku, Seto, Jaden and Syrus raced through the palace. Vampires attacked them, but they were ready. Seto, Mariku and Marik took on the bigger ones. Jaden and Syrus ran for the dungeons. They needed to get Bakura, Amane and Ryou and get out of here. But it wasn't going to be easy. Luckily, Jaden and Syrus were fast runners, but most vampires could fly.

They raced through the castle. Jaden pounced on a vampire when he attacked Syrus, who let out a yelp of pain.

Come on Sy Jaden said. They ran down the long flight of stairs, the vampires still after them. Seto, who had been close by jumped the vampires in pursuit of his friends, tearing her to shreds. She howled in pain as her leg was ripped off. Syrus cringed at the screams but kept running.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

They reached the bottom of the stairs where a huge fight was breaking out. They gasped to see Zane fighting with a large muscular vampire with blonde hair.

Zane Syrus cried running over to his brother.

Syrus? Zane asked when he heard his younger brother calling out his name. Two vampires clawed at his back, he shook them off, they landed in front of him. Before they stood up, Zane ripped them to shreds.

Syrus ran toward Zane, he jumped one vampire, but another one got a hold of him, sending him flying into the wall.

No Syrus! Jaden shouted. Syrus landed hard on the cold stone floor. Jaden tried to get to his boyfriend, but another vampire attacked him sending him straight to the wall as well. Jaden landed right next to Syrus, his body twitching in unbelievable pain. The vampires surrounded the younger werewolves.

No! Zane shouted he ran toward them, attacking them the Hazuian soldiers doing everything they could to hold off the vampires from reaching the werewolf. Suddenly, Vivian appeared out of nowhere attacking Zane. Zane jumped up, hitting Vivian at full speed. Raphael took a hold of Zane snapping his back leg. Zane screeched in pain. He used his other leg to kick Raphael, who growled in pain. Zane ignored the pain in his leg, jumping on Vivian, but she moved too quickly for him landing on his back with ease. He tried to shake her off but she held on tight.

Sy, Jay wake up! the werewolf demanded. But his brother and Jaden wouldn't budge. They needed to get out of here. What were they doing here anyways? Didn't Shadi tell them to stay in Hazu? A ear piercing shriek was heard. Zane got stood up shakily, looking over his shoulder. He gasped when he saw Mariku attacking Vivian. She hadn't been paying attention, too cocky for her own good. Seto attacked Allister who had begun to fly over to some werewolf soldiers, knocking him to the ground his blue eyes dancing in fury his lips curled back into a snarl, inches from ripping the vampire guard to shreds.

Zane looked down at Syrus and Jaden, they were unconscious, he needed to get them out of here before something worse happened. Blood splattered the walls. Howls and shrieks of pain were heard. Zane cringed as one of his soldiers was torn apart.

Marik, Zane said. Marik, who had been about to kill vampire, his paws on her chest pressing hard. Said vampire squirmed about, trying to break free but Marik wasn't letting up.

What he asked not looking at Zane. He knew he was near, but he couldn't look at him at the moment, his hands were tied.

I want you and Seto to take Jaden and Syrus away from here Zane said.

But-

No buts Zane said. They're unconscious and they need to get back to Hazu. They've been severely injured.

What about Bakura and Mariku Marik ventured.

Mariku's staying with me, we're going to get into the dungeons somehow. Zane replied.

Alright Mariku sighed he knew better than to test Zane. But first...Marik leaned down his faces inches from the trembling vampire girl who had been attacking Seto earlier. It's show time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Atem, Yugi, Yami, Chazz, Atticus and Alexis were hiding behind a wall, they peeked out seeing the fighting. The whole palace was in an uproar. Syanians and Hazuians fought to the death ripping each other to shreds.

"This is awful," Yugi gasped.

"Why are the Hazuians even here?" Atticus asked. "We haven't attacked them recently."

"Yeah, we actually have," Chazz remarked.

Atticus' eyes widened. "Since when?"

"The other day," Chazz replied. "Raphael didn't take too many soldiers with him though."

"And why not?" Alexis asked. "He knows Hazuians aren't ones to mess with. They're not only skilled with weapons but they are ravaged beasts too."

"The whole thing was a set up," Chazz said in a disgusted tone, "I over heard my brothers talking to one another."

"What did they say?" Atem asked.

"I didn't hear much," Chazz admitted, "But from what I gather they want Azizi to come here, for whatever reason."

"I think we need to get out of here," Yami said.

"I agree," Alexis said. "It's not safe here anymore. There's no doubt we'll be found out soon and killed. Hazuians aren't going to give us any mercy, regardless if we're doing any killing or not."

Yugi sighed, leaning against the wall, "I just don't like how we have to run away. We shouldn't have to give up our home!" he cried balling his fists at his sides claws scraping his flesh.

"I know how you feel, Yugi," Chazz said. "But we can't stay here, like Lexi said, we'll get killed."

"So where are we supposed to go?" Atticus asked, "this palace is packed there's no way to get out."

"We can take the tunnel in the kitchen," Yami said.

"Yes, but we'd have to get to the kitchen, which, we're not even close to." Atticus pointed out.

"We'll have to split up," Atem said. "It's dangerous, yes, but it's our best option."

"I agree," Alexis said. "Atticus and Chazz you come with me, we'll go through the east wing. Atem, take your brothers through the east wing. We'll meet up in the kitchen. Everyone be careful and watch your back at all times."

Everyone nodded, heading out of their hiding place, ready to do whatever was necessary to be free.

XXXXXXXXXX

After Marik and Seto left with Jaden and Syrus. Zane and Mariku continued to fight the vampires. Luckily, most of them were just mere soldiers so they weren't much of a fight. Valon swooped down tackling Mariku to the ground. Mariku growled, rolling over he kicked the Syanian in the head with his back foot. Valon shook it off, standing up. He charged at Zane once again. This time Zane couldn't move, he struggled to get free but every time he tried the bindings tightened. He was forced back into his human force, coughing up blood at the force.

"Well, looks like someone's in a bind." Dartz chuckled. Zane looked up to see Dartz staring down at him, grinning maniacally his fangs barely grazing his lower lip. His red and golden eyes staring into Zane's soul. Zane held back a shudder.

"W-What do you want?" Zane asked hoarsely. His body had taken a lot of damage, being in many fights with the vampires today.

"You know what I acquire, silly dog." Dartz smirked.

"You're not getting Hazu! That kingdom isn't yours to take!" Zane yelled.

"Silence fool!" Dartz shouted. "I'll teach you to defy me! Allister, Valon, get your asses over here!"

Allister and Valon, who were busy fighting Mariku rushed over to Dartz.

"Mariku, now's your chance!" Zane cried. After tearing a vampire to shreds, Mariku spun around tackling Raphael to the ground. Raphael let out a scream of pain as Mariku's cainines sunk into his neck. More vampire soldiers came, tearing Mariku away from Raphael. They held him back. Dartz walked over to Mariku.

"Leave him alone!" Zane shouted. Dartz sent a surge of power through Zane's weakened body. Zane screamed as the flames engulfed his insides.

"That should keep you quiet," Dartz laughed. He continued to walk towards Mariku, who had also been forced back into his human form. Mariku struggled within the bindings of the vampires their claws piercing his flesh, creating trails of blood. "Well, well, what do we have here? The Hazu tombkeeper, it's so lovely to meet you. How are the dead Hazuians doing?"

"Fuck you!" Mariku spat, spitting on Dartz. The vampires tightened their grip on Mariku's arms.

"Such liveliness. If only you were one of us," Dartz mused.

"I would rather be a human than be a wretched beast like you!" Mariku roared.

"So you say," Dartz said. "But tell me something, do you like being a tombkeeper? A servant of King Azizi? A servant to his son?"

"That's none of your business!" Mariku shouted.

"So I've gotten arise out of you it seems." Dartz laughed reaching toward Mariku he stroked his face with a claw. "Such anger, such strength. You're wasting it being a tombkeeper, a guardian to the dead. It's a shame really, you could be king."

"Don't listen to him, Mariku!" Zane shouted. He had to get over to Mariku. He knew that Mariku desired to be the Hazuian king. Dartz had a way of getting into people's minds.

"Quiet!" Dartz roared. "Valon, take care of that fool!"

Valon stared at Zane, he blinked, nothing was happening. Suddenly, he felt something rushing through his body. Zane screamed.

"That is Valon's power." Allister said crossing his arms over his chest. "Right now the blood of your friend is turning into poison."

"Let him go!" Mariku shouted struggling to break free.

"I don't think so," Dartz chuckled. "He's in my way and I won't have that."

"Why you!" Mariku cried finally breaking free he charged at Dartz but not before Raphael attacked him, sending him flying into the wall. Mariku gasped, coughing up blood.

"Now it's time to end you." Dartz smirked, walking over to Mariku.

"No," Zane gasped with the last bit of strength he had, he grabbed the dagger he had, hurling it at Dartz. Dartz sensed it, moving out of the way, the dagger hit Valon instead. He fell to the floor. Zane struggled to get up, sitting on his knees.

"Take care of him!" Dartz demanded.

Vampires swormed around Zane.

"Zane no!" Mariku shouted struggling to his own feet as well. Raphael, who was standing beside of him hit him, making him fall to the floor once more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Marik and Seto, who had changed back into their human forms, carried Jaden and Syrus up the stairs. They needed to find a way to get out of the Syanian palace without being detected.

"Marik, use your power." Seto commanded.

"That's won't buy us enough time." Marik said scanning the area. Seto and Marik made a run for it, hiding behind another wall. Syrus on Marik's back, Jaden on Seto's.

"It will buy us some time," Seto said. "Enough for us to find our way out of here."

"What about Bakura, Amane and Ryou?" Marik said. "Are you just going to leave them here?"

"Of course not," Seto said. "But you know what Zane said, these two are injured. We need to take them back to Hazu."

"If we can make it in time," Marik mumbled.

"If you use your powers, then we can." Seto said.

"What about your power?" Marik asked. "Do you think that could help?"

"Honestly, no." Seto sighed.

"Oh you just don't want to use your power!" Marik snapped.

"It has nothing to do with that!" Seto hissed. "But you know how my power works, Marik, I have to be near them, you don't. It's safer if we keep our distance and hide in the shadows. If we go out there in the open, we'll get attacked. We're not able to fight like we should at the moment."

"I guess you're right," Marik said. "But I still think it's unfair that I have to do all the work."

"Oh quit your complaining!" Seto growled.

"What illusion should I give them this time?" Marik asked looking past the wall, seeing a few vampires walk past them.

Seto's lips curled into a smirk, "Let's make this interesting, do the one you did on Ryou a few years back."

Marik laughed. "I love it!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Azizi, Mahad and Shimon raced through the palace. Slicing vampires left and right with their swords. Really, if ever, did they transform into their wolf forms. They prefered to use their own skills, not relying on their wolf forms. While in their wolf forms, they couldn't use their powers.

Mahad used his powers to the vampires disappear, transporting them to another location. They needed to get down to the dungeons, they were close.

"Shimon, behind you!" Azizi shouted. Shimon spun around only to come face to face with a young vampire, but before the vampire could attack, Shimon cut him in half. They ran for the stairs, nearly jumping the whole set.

"There's a fight going on down here," Mahad said. "Be cautious."

Azizi and Shimon nodded, following Mahad close behind. Mahad had sealed the door so no one could get inside. They got to the bottom of the stairs. They gasped in shock. There were bodies and blood everywhere. Wolves and vampires lying on the cold stone floor.

"Zane!" Mahad shouted spotting his friend near the wall, lying in a pool of blood. Azizi and Shimon over there in an instant. Mahad knelt down, putting his hand on Zane's shoulder. There was shallow breathing. "Zane, what happened?"

"D-Dartz," Zane rasped in a weak voice.

Azizi growled, balling his fists at his sides. How dare Dartz! First he kidnaps his children and now his best warrior was at death's door!

"Zane," Azizi asked closing his eyes. "Where is Mariku?"

"He-some vampires, they took him away." Zane replied.

"Do you know who?" Shimon questioned.

Zane shook his head, "No, but I know they went into the dungeon."

"I'm going to try to heal you, now." Mahad said putting his hand on Zane's wound. It was a large opening on his side. There were bite and claw marks on his arms, legs and face as well.

"No Mahad," Zane gasped, grabbing Mahad's arm weakly. "You need to save your energy."

"I'm not going to lose you." Mahad said looking into Zane's eyes. "You're my best friend and you've helped me out so much, now it's my turn to help you."

Zane let out a pain-filled laugh, "What are you talking about? You're the one with the magic powers. Now go help our king."

Before Mahad had a chance to speak, Zane went limb. Mahad blinked, tears forming. He stood up, wiping them away.

"Mark my words, I will avenge you, my friend." Mahad vowed before turning around, heading toward the dungeons.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Lots and lots of fight scenes. Remember they're at war here so there's going to be a lot of that and some deaths. Next chapter is going to be the biggest fight yet. So be prepared for more deaths. I hate killing off characters but it has to be done. **


	3. Chapter 3:Rising Storms

**I finally got motivated to write this chapter last night and I finished it up today. I went back over the last chapter and I realized that the italics didn't work, not sure why because I went back like a billion times, but this time, I made sure they they worked because when they're in their wolf forms their speech is supposed to in italics. When I have time, I will go back over the last chapter and fix it. But for now y'all will just have to deal with it.**

**I am going back over Impossibly Yours and changing things around because that is my prized story and it's my favorite so I want it to be perfect. Of course the storyline isn't changing but the grammar and some parts have/are going to be changing. I've gotten about ten chapters of it edited.**

**Anyways, enjoy the chappie!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Yugioh. If I did, Bakura and Yami would have admitted their true feelings for each other and my wonderful story Impossibly Yours would have happened. I do own this plot and all my OC characters.**

**Warning: This story contains violence, some character death, lemons and m-pregnancy if any of this bothers you, then you need to leave because I will not put up with annoying bitching.**

**Summary:**

**The day before Bakura, the crown prince of Hazu, the werewolf kingdom, is to be crowned the next king. His siblings Ryou and Amane are kidnapped by none other than the Syanian army. In the attempt to get his younger brother and sister away from the vampires, he is kidnapped as well and held at ransom by the vampire king, Dartz. Azizi, the king of Hazu gives up his life in order to spare his children. Dartz agrees, forcing Bakura to take Ryou and Amane to Domino City, posing as humans. When Bakura's friends arrive in Domino City to tell him the fate of his home, Bakura is furious, creating a clan to wipe out all vampires. Bakura falls in love with Yami, they start dating unaware of what and who each other really is but when Yami's brother Yugi is caught in one of the traps, everything falls apart.**

**Okay so I don't really know how to explain this story so yeah hopefully y'all will get what's going on. Basically it's going to start off in the past and then it'll go to the present but don't worry I'll let y'all know what's what. Dartz is going to be the villain because it's just fun like that and he's going to make an awesome vampire king! So let's get this show on the road! **

**Chapter Three: Rising Storms**

The Syanians ran through the palace, screaming as a shadowy figure with sharp claws and teeth chased them. Marik laughed, controlling the illusion long enough so that he and Seto could get out of the Syanian palace. They didn't have much time, the illusion wouldn't last forever and Jaden and Syrus needed to see Isis right away.

When they found it safe, they rounded the corner, running. Marik had led his illusion in the opposite direction, away from them. They were nearing a door.

"Marik, stop." Seto said as Marik was about to open the door.

"Why?" Marik asked his hand still on the knob, his other arm supporting Syrus' limb body.

"It's a trap," Seto said.

"It leads to outside right?" Marik asked.

"Yes," Seto replied.

"Then we need to take the risk," Marik said kicking the door down. "We can't be heroes if we hide."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dartz had left quite a bit ago. I wasn't sure what was going on. I couldn't do anything, I was trapped in this stupid cage! Ryou and Amane had fallen asleep on my chest. I was thankful for that, they needed to get some sleep. I would do everything in my power to protect them. Suddenly, the doors burst open, Dartz and his cronies appeared, Raphael held Mariku's limb body.

"MARIKU!" I shouted gently placing my sleeping siblings on the stone floor running up to the cell, wrapping my hands around the steel bars.

"Throw him in his own cell," Dartz instructed.

Raphael nodded, throwing Mariku in the cell next to mine.

"What did you to do him?!"I shouted.

"He got in my way, so I punished him." Dartz said with a shrug.

"You killed him?" I spat.

"Not quite, he's still alive, barely though." Dartz chuckled.

"You're not getting away with any of this!" I cried.

"Bakura?" Ryou's soft voice said groggily, "What's going on?"

I turned around to face my brother, Amane was still asleep, no surprise there, that girl could sleep through anything. Ryou, on the other hand, hardly ever slept.

"It's Dartz," I growled turning back around to look at the crazed demonic king. "He's hurt Mariku."

Ryou stood up shakily, walking towards the other side of the cell. He gasped seeing Mariku lying in the cell next to ours.

"How could you do such a thing?!" Ryou screamed looking at Dartz.

"Well, it seems like I've gotten a rise out of you," Dartz laughed. "It's about time too, after all, you are the werewolf with the power of dream seeking, are you not?"

"I-"

"Leave my brother alone!" I warned.

"Why should I? You don't have a choice in the matter." Dartz said. "All three of you have power and I want it."

"You're not getting it!" I shouted. "You're not getting my father's kingdom! Stay away from us!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Dartz smirked.

"And why not?!" Ryou yelled.

"Because your father is coming soon and we have some business to take care of." Dartz smirked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is getting out of hand," Satorious said sitting at a marble table. He stared down at what appeared to be a crystal ball. Jagger and Slade leaned against the wall.

"And you needed your stupid powers to figure that out?" Slade sneered.

"It's more dangerous than you fools realize," Satorious snapped not looking up at them. "The Hazuians will win, today."

"The hell they will!" Jagger cried walking over to Satorious, he lifted the crystal ball, studying it. "Read that shit again!"

Satorious snatched his item back, "Don't touch this, the light gave me this to help with my predictions."

"Which are stupid, I might add." Slade, who had walked over to where Jagger and Satorious were, laughed. Satorious glared up at Slade.

"Where you believe in my predictions or not, if we don't do something quick, we're going to lose." Satorious said.

"Well, you better think of something!" Jagger hissed.

Satorious looked straight ahead for a moment, a smirk appearing across his face. "Gather the remaining soldiers, we're going to Hazu."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where did they go?" Azizi asked as Mahad leaned Zane's body up against the wall.

"Not far," Mahad replied standing up. "They want us to find them."

"I don't like this at all," Azizi said. "With Zane gone, the Syanians have the upper hand."

"Not if I can help it," Mahad said. "Come on,"

Aziz and Mahad came across a large door. Mahad opened it, there was a large stone staircase.

"Be careful, my king," Mahad said taking a step. "It's dark down here."

Azizi nodded, the guards following after him. They made their way to the end of the stairs, there was another door ahead.

"Bakura's in there, I sense it." Mahad said.

"Then let's get him out of there." Azizi said walking up to the door.

"No, my king, wait!" Mahad cried, but it was too late, the doors had already opened and Azizi was met face to face with several vampires.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yami, Yugi and Atem raced through the east wing of the palace. Everyone was in an uproar.

"Why is everyone screaming?" Yugi asked.

"I haven't the slightest idea," Yami said. "But it appears something scared them."

"Well, let's not stand here and find out, we need to get to the kitchen and fast."

"Please," a young vampire cried running toward the three vampire brothers, "Please, help!"

"What's going on?" Atem asked stopping the girl, he held her firmly by the shoulders to keep her still.

"It-It's coming after us!" she wailed.

"What is?" Yami asked.

"The shadows," she whispered shaking, tears running down her cheeks.

Atem looked at his brothers.

"Come this way," Atem said.

The vampire nodded following them towards the kitchen.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Marik and Seto reached Hazu, but not without difficulty. Luckily for them, most of the vampires were too shook up about the figure chasing them to stop them. They raced through the palace doors. Everyone was in an uproar.

"Mana! Criss!" Seto and Marik shouted running toward the two girls. The hybrid and werewolf looekd at the werewolves.

Mana and Criss, who were trying to calm everyone down, looked over at the boys.

"What happened to them?" Mana gasped walking over to Seto and Marik.

"Not the time," Marik said. "We need to get them to see Isis right away."

They took Jaden and Syrus to Isis' chambers. She gave each of them a bed.

"How are they?" Criss asked handing Isis a damp cloth.

"They'll be fine, once I clean their injuries." Isis replied.

"That's a relief," Seto said.

"Seems like the two of you have had a time too," Isis said looking at Seto and Marik.

"Yeah," Marik said.

"They're here!" Isis cried standing up running out of the room.

"Wait, sister, who's here?!" Marik cried running after Isis.

Seto glanced down at his friends on the beds, then ran out of the room after Isis and Marik.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're coming with us," Allister said grabbing Azizi's arm. Azizi jerked away, he tried to pull out his sword but Valon wouldn't let him. Azizi fell to the ground, screaming in pain.

"My king!" Mahad cried running over to Azizi but Valon tried to use his powers on Mahad, but Mahad blocked them.

"That's not going to work on me," Mahad said. "Let go of my king, now!"

"I don't think so," Allister smirked.

"You're coming with us." Valon sneered jerking Azizi up.

Mahad knocked Valon down, his powers stopped working on Azizi, who sat up, drawing his sword. Raphael knocked the sword out of his hand but not before the blade cut into his side. The vampire guard hissed but ignored the pain.

"Valon, Allister, we need to get these two to the king," Raphael said.

"We're not going anywhere with you." Azizi said standing up.

Suddenly, a swarm of vampires came in tackling Mahad and Azizi to the ground.

"That should hold the two of you," Allister laughed. "Now then, let's take these two to the king."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Run!" Mana screamed when she saw the Syanian soldiers. The whole kingdom was in an uproar, running about.

"Get them!" Jagger sneered.

"Don't let them get away!"

The Hazuians soldiers fought the Syanians soliders. A class of swords, teeth and claws erupted into an all out war.

"Why are they here?" Mana whispered to herself. She and Criss were taking the children to a safer place in the palace.

"Isis!" Marik shouted.

"Marik, go back!" Isis shouted looking over her shoulder, still running.

"I'm not going to leave you sister!" Marik yelled.

"I have to stop this," she said.

"You can't do it by yourself, neither of you can," Seto said.

"Seto, what are you doing?!" Isis cried.

"I'm helping," Seto said. "And I'm not taking no for an answer, so let's protect our home, or die trying."

Marik used his power of illusion to lead the vampires astray but they just kept coming back after a while. Marik gave up and changed into his werewolf form, pouncing on one of the Syanian guards. The guard screamed as he was ripped to shreds. Seto tackled one to the ground as well, killing him instantly. Isis, who was still able to see the future even in wolf form, was fighting with Vivian.

"Is that the best you can do, little wolfie?" Vivian sneered jumping out of the way just in time.

_Get out of my home you leech!_ Isis hissed.

"This isn't your home anymore, fool!" Vivian smirked, "We're taking over."

_I won't let you destroy this place, it's not yours to take._ Isis said.

"Is that so?" Vivian laughed. "Is that why we're winning this war? You think that just because you have the power to see the future you can win? That you can stop me and the rest of the Syanians from taking over this place?"

_What is the point in this, Vivian?_ Isis asked. _You used to be so good, what happened to you?_

"What happened to me?" Vivian laughed. "What happened to me is that I grew up, I realized that werewolves are lesser species to mine. I realized that the Light shows us all, that it's your destiny to die."

_As long as I can see what you're planning, you won't win._ Isis said.

"Well then, I guess I'll have to stop that, now won't I?" Vivian laughed.

Satorious walked into the room. "I'll take care of her, Vivian. Jagger and Slade need your help."

"Of course they do!" Vivian snarled. "They always need help! Why Dartz put them as his right hand men is beyond me."

"Don't question our king," Satorious snapped. "Just go out there and help them!"

"Whatever," Vivian spat heading out the door.

"Well, well, it looks like we meet face to face." Satorious said walking up to Isis. Isis didn't move, she growled lowly, teeth baring. "So you're Isis, the Hazuian predictor huh? You know it's a shame that you're going to have to die."

_And why is that?_ Isis asked.

"Why, what else?" Satorious laughed. "I'm going to kill you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Atem, Yami, Yugi and the young vampire girl made their way into the kitchen where Alexis, Chazz, and Atticus were waiting for them.

"Who's this?" Atticus asked.

"The whole palace was in an uproar," Yami said. "Or did you miss the commotion?"

"Who could have missed that?" Chazz said rolling his eyes. "They were running around like the world was coming to an end."

"Who are you?" Alexis asked kneeling down beside of the vampire girl, she was looked like she was about eight years old.

"M-My name is Blair," the girl said shakily.

"Well, Blair, we're going to get out of here," Alexis smiled. "Would you like to come with us?"

Blair nodded.

The seven vampires opened the secret door.

"Everyone be careful," Atem instructed.

They walked through the tunnel, they could hear the commotion going on upstairs but they didn't stop.

"Where are we going?" Blair asked holding onto Alexis' hand.

"This tunnel leads to a safe place, where humans are," Yami said.

"Humans?" Blair asked.

"No one told me that we were going there!" Yugi cried.

"What choice do we have?" Chazz snapped. "We can't stay here, it's best if we go to Domino City and lay low for a while."

"You're right," Yugi said. "It's just-"

"It's scary to be leaving here." Atticus finished.

Yugi looked at Atticus, and nodded. "Yeah, I mean we grew up here and now we have to pretend to be humans? We're not even supposed to have anything to do with them."

"There's nothing we can do about it, Yugi." Yami sighed. "If we stay here, we'll die."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Marik, watch out!_ Seto cried. Marik spun around, jumping out of the way just in time before Slade swooped down, narrowly missing his target.

Seto tackled Jagger to the ground, biting down hard on the vampire's leg. Jagger screeched in pain, kicking Seto in the face with his other leg.

"Slade stop fucking around! And end this!" Jagger hissed.

Slade flew over next to Jagger knocking Seto off of him. Marik tackled Slade, knocking him away from Seto.

"Why don't the two of you just give up?" Jagger sneered standing up, shakily. "You're not going to win."

_Why don't you just leave before you both die?_ Seto snarled.

_You have no business being here! Give me back my brother!_ Marik shouted.

"You'll never see your brother again, this kingdom is ours!" Slade cackled.

Marik lunged for Slade, knocking him down. Jagger flew over Marik, tackling him to the ground. Marik moved out of the way just in time. Jagger hit the ground hard, hissing in pain.

"Get up fool!" Slade hissed shoving Seto out of the way. "We have work to do!"

The battle continued, neither side giving up. Bites and claw marks surfaced on the two vampires and werewolves. Suddenly, Vivian appeared, knocking both Seto and Marik out of the way.

"Where the hell have you been?" Jagger snapped.

"Does it matter?" Vivian sneered. "I just saved your hide."

Jagger rolled his eyes.

"Where's Satorious?" Slade asked.

"Taking care of Isis." Vivian laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, it appears that my guests have arrived," Dartz said as the doors opened. I gasped. My father and Mahad were slumped over. Raphael, Valon and Allister had them in a tight hold. Several lesser Syanian guards were behind them.

"Let them go!" Ryou, Amane and I shouted in unison.

"Now why would I want to do that?" Dartz sneered.

"I'm not going to ask you again." I warned.

"You're in no position to be making demands fool!" Allister laughed.

"Let me out of this cage and I'll show you more than a warning!" I growled.

"Wake those two up, I don't want them missing this." Dartz said snapping his fingers.

Father and Mahad's eyes opened. Father jerked away from the hold he was in.

"Let them go, now Dartz." Father hissed.

"Now, is that any way to treat your fellow king?" Dartz sneered.

"I'm not playing games with you, Dartz." Father warned. "Let my children and Mariku go, right now or you'll regret it."

"Your demands don't frighten me, Azizi." Dartz said. "You're nothing but a waste of time, the Light has shown me the way to greatness."

"The Light has shown you a bunch of stupidity." Mahad snapped.

"Quiet fool!" Dartz yelled shooting a beam of light towards Mahad. Mahad tried to block it with his own power, but Allister stopped him by freezing him.

"Leave him alone!" Amane cried. "He hasn't done anything to you!"

"Quiet, little girl." Allister sneered, "Or you're going to frozen in time too!"

"Touch her and you'll regret it," I hissed.

"Dartz, stop this foolishness," Father said. "It's not too late."

"That's right, it's not too late. It's not too late to take your kingdom away from you. It's not too late to kill you!" Dartz cackled.

"You're losing soldiers, "Mahad gasped standing up on shaky legs.

"And you're losing your kingdom," Valon laughed.

"What are you talking about?" Ryou asked.

"Oh, I must have forgotten to mention this, Satorious, Jagger and Slade are over in Hazu right now, and they're destroying everything." Dartz laughed.

"You can't do that!" I cried. "My friends are over there!"

Dartz threw his head back in a fit of mad laughter. "They're in my way, little boy. Your kingdom will soon belong to me."

"Not if I can help it," Father said. "Now, let my children go,now or you'll suffer the consequence, Dartz."

"If you want me to let your precious children go, you're going to have to give me something in return." Dartz said.

"What?" Father asked.

"Your life," Dartz replied with a smirk his fangs glistening in the dimly-lit room.

XXXXXXXXX

**Lots of things going on! It's going to get even crazier next chapter! More characters deaths coming up. I'm not telling who though, you'll have to find out. Anyways, I hope y'all enjoyed. Review lovelies!  
**


	4. Chapter 4:Death by Life

**By some odd miracle when I was bitching about how much trouble this chapter was given me, it magically just came to me. I had like four pages of this written last week but for some reason around the Seto-Marik part, I couldn't think at all, but as you can see, I have this lovely chappie for y'all to read! Yay! Oh and I'm working on a new Darkshipping story that isn't going to go up until this story's done. But I finished the first chapter...sorta kinda...mostly...and it's going to be awesome! It's called Scarlet Storms. It's on my profile but it's a totally different summary so the one on my profile doesn't count. But it's going to be awesome! **

**Anyways, I apologize for any grammar, spelling or other mistakes. I'll look back over it and fix things one of these years...anyways,enjoy the chappie! **

**Disclaimer:I do not own Yugioh. If I did, Bakura and Yami would have admitted their true feelings for each other and my wonderful story Impossibly Yours would have happened. I do own this plot and all my OC characters.**

**Warning: This story contains violence, some character death, lemons and m-pregnancy if any of this bothers you, then you need to leave because I will not put up with annoying bitching.**

**Summary:**

**The day before Bakura, the crown prince of Hazu, the werewolf kingdom, is to be crowned the next king. His siblings Ryou and Amane are kidnapped by none other than the Syanian army. In the attempt to get his younger brother and sister away from the vampires, he is kidnapped as well and held at ransom by the vampire king, Dartz. Azizi, the king of Hazu gives up his life in order to spare his children. Dartz agrees, forcing Bakura to take Ryou and Amane to Domino City, posing as humans. When Bakura's friends arrive in Domino City to tell him the fate of his home, Bakura is furious, creating a clan to wipe out all vampires. Bakura falls in love with Yami, they start dating unaware of what and who each other really is but when Yami's brother Yugi is caught in one of the traps, everything falls apart.**

Chapter Four: Death by Life

Mana and Criss looked from the wall they were behind. Three small werewolf children: two boys and a girl were behind them.

"This way," they whispered running away from the fight. The Syanian soldiers hadn't gotten this far into the Hazuian palace yet. The soldiers, with the exception of some, were all on the outside. They knew that Marik, Seto, and Isis would distract them so that they could get everyone to a safe place. But were they truly safe?

Criss looked around, they were near the kings chambers.

"In here, quick." Criss said shoving the kids inside the room.

"Wh-"

Criss didn't give them time to finish. She closed the door.

"Do you think it's okay to put them in there?" Mana asked. "I mean, that is the King's room you know."

"Exactly," Criss said. "No one will suspect they're in there."

"Yeah, I guess," Mana mused, "But still..."

"Come on, we have to help the others. I'm sure there's more Syanians on the way." Criss said grabbing Mana's wrist, jerking it as she ran down the hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Isis dodged Satorious attack, jumping over him. Satorious spun around, growling at the black werewolf with cerulean eyes. Isis crouched down, ready to pounce on the high ranking vampire. Satorious smirked, his wings spread wide, lifting him in the air as Isis charged at him.

Unfortunately for Satorious, Isis managed to rip some of his leg. He screamed in pain, kicking the werewolf priestess off of him. Isis landed hard on the ground. She rolled over, staying up to charge at Satorious once again.

Satorious took to the air even higher, swooping down towards the werewolf. Isis jumped onto a table, their fight had been taken to the dining hall. Satorious crashed into the chandelier that was attached to the ceiling above the table. Isis tried to get out of the way, but not in time before the chandelure fell on top of her. Satorious tried to move, but his wing had gotten stuck.

"So much for your vision of the future,"Satorious laughed breathlessly, "If it weren't for your stupidity, we wouldn't be in this mess."

_You're the one that landed in the chandier so I wouldn't be talking_. Isis hissed, trying desperately to get free.

"That was all part of my plan," Satorious said.

_Your plan was to get trapped as well?_ Isis asked.

"Of course," Satorious chuckled. "It was meant to happen."

_Your theory about destiny and the Light is pathetic_. Isis growled.

"And your existence is pathetic, why do you think I'm going to kill you?" Satorious laughed.

_How can you kill me, if you're trapped?_ Isis questioned.

"You'll see," Satorious said.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why haven't you two disposed of these dogs yet?" Vivian snapped.

"The same reason why you haven't, idiot." Slade spat.

"It looks like I'll have to do this on my own...won't I?" Vivian said shaking her head. "Why Dartz has you two nimrods as his top guards is beyond me."

"Why don't the two of you clam up before our prey gets away," Jagger hissed standing up on shakily legs. He cringed from the pressure of standing up on his injured leg.

"What are you-"

"Where did they go?!" Vivian screeched.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Marik and Seto ran. They ran as fast as they could. They had to get away from Slade, Jagger and Vivian and help the others. The three vampire warriors had been distracted, which gave Seto and Marik the opportunity to escape. They were injured pretty badly, but they had to keep going.

"We need to find my sister." Marik said.

They walked through the palace, everything had been completely destroyed. Fights broke out between the Hazuian and Syanian soldiers. They paid no mind to Seto and Marik. They finally reached the dining hall.

"Sister!" Marik cried running up to Isis.

"Marik, stay back, it's a trap!" Isis cried. But it was too late, suddenly, Vivian jumped from out of nowhere landing on Marik. Marik growled shaking her off. He transformed into his wolf form, tackling her to the ground. Seto charged at Slade, who was trying to untangle Satorious from the chandelier. Jagger knocked Seto out of the way. Seto charged at Jagger, knocking him to the ground.

Vivian rolled out of the way, just in time before Marik bit out a chunk of her hair. The black haired vampire roared in fury and anger, jumping on the table. The table was knocked to the floor. Isis and Satorious landed hard on the marble floor. Vivian kicked Isis in the face. Isis hissed, struggling to get free.

Seto tackled Vivian, they rolled over on the other side of the room. Seto's paws were on Vivian's chest. Vivian smirked up at Seto.

"Well, are you going to kill me or not dog?" Vivian sneered.

"Seto!" a voice cried. Seto looked up to see his brother, Mokuba in Jagger's grip. Slade had gotten Satorious free.

_Let him go_!Seto hissed.

"Now, why would we want to do that?" Satorious chuckled.

_I'm not going to say it again_ Seto warned.

"Your threats don't frighten any of us, Seto. So why don't you just run along and play with your friends?" Jagger laughed tightening the hold on Mokuba.

"Seto, help me!" Mokuba cried struggling to get free from the vampire.

"Your brother cries out to you, Seto." Vivian laughed. "He wants you to save him."

_Shut up! I don't have to listen to another word from you! Your life is ending: Now!_ Seto leaned his face towards Vivian's neck his canines inches away from ripping her apart.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Satorious said.

_And why not?_ Seto hissed looking over his shoulder.

"Do you want your brother alive or dead?" Jagger sneered.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"How much further?" Atticus asked.

"We should be reaching the other doorway any minute." Atem replied.

They-Atticus, Atem, Chazz, Yami, Yugi, Blair, and Alexis-had been walking inside the underground passage of the Syanian kingdom for what felt like days. They could still hear the commotion of the war going on above them but it was getting fainter with each step that they took. The underground passage was fairly long. There were rumors about who built it, but no one knew the truth of why it was built.

Alexis, who was towards the front of the line, stopped causing Chazz to bump into her.

"Hey, Lex, why did you stop?" Chazz asked.

"Take a look in front of you," Alexis said.

Everyone moved to see that there were two tunnels splitting off from the one that they were in now.

"Well, now what?" Chazz asked. "We have no idea where any of these routes lead. We can't just go back to the palace and we can't just stand here."

"We're going to take one of these paths." Yami said.

"Well, that'd be fine and dandy but you're forgetting something: these tunnels look exactly the same and we don't exactly have time to stand here deciding which one." Chazz said. "We need to pick one and go with it."

"Chazz is right, "Yugi said. "We might not be seen as gone yet, but eventually we will be-or at least Chazz will. After all, he is the brother of Slade and Jagger and they're pretty high ranked."

"That's true," Yami said. "But we can't just rush into these decisions. We need to find out where these tunnels lead."

"And how are we going to do that exactly?" Atticus asked. "There could be traps everywhere and it's not like we can just go down one together and realize it's the wrong one because if we do that we could all get killed."

"Why don't we split up?" Atem suggested. "Yami, Yugi, Blair and I will take the tunnel to the left. You, Alexis, and Chazz take the one to the right."

"What makes you think that's a good idea?" Chazz asked.

"Do we really have a choice?" Alexis asked. "One of these tunnels has to be the right one. If we split up, one group is bound to find the right one and escape."

"And what about the group that doesn't make it?" Blair whispered looking down at the ground. "What then?"

"We'll all make it to Domino City," Yami said. "I know we will."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"NO!" I cried my hands gripping the bars firmly.

"Please Father, don't do it!" Ryou and Amane cried in unison.

"Isn't this just precious?" Dartz cooed mockingly. "Looks like your precious babies don't want to see you die. How sad. It's too bad for them that not everyone gets what they want. It is your destiny to fall at my hands, Azizi, can't you see that?"

"You talk so much about this Light of yours but it has done nothing but cloud your reasoning. You think that this so called Light of Destiny has given you excuses to attack my kingdom and to kidnap my children?!" Father shouted. "Well it doesn't and I won't have any of it, Dartz!"

Dartz just laughed. "Calm down, can't you see we're in the same boat here?" Dartz asked.

"What do you mean?" Father asked.

"You have something that I want and I have something that you want." Dartz said.

"I don't trust you," Father spat. "You have proven your sick game to me, Dartz. You have proven you're greedy and selfish. So unlike your father."

"My father was a worthless tyrant that couldn't open his eyes to see the Light!" Dartz shouted.

"Your father was a great man!" Father exclaimed. "He saved millions of Hazuian and Syanians from getting killed. He and my father put the treaty together and what did you do? You broke it!"

"I didn't break anything, Azizi," Dartz sneered. "You're the one who sent one of your little whores here to seduce me when I was prince! But you'll get what's coming to you. Mark my words, you precious kingdom will fall-or your children will. Now which one will it be? Your kingdom or your children? Time is running out."

"I want my children to be safe," Father said. "I want you to release them and to never touch them again. I want my people to be able to escape. Then you can have Hazu, if you'd like." Father said.

"No Father!" I cried. "It's a trap."

"Quit, you little brat," Allister hissed, "Or I'll silence you myself."

"Allister, leave the boy alone." Dartz said.

Allister nodded, stepping back where he was beside of Raphael and Valon. I looked over to see that Mahad was beginning to stir. His eyes cracked open slightly.

_What's going on, Bakura?_ Mahad asked me telepathically.

_Dartz wants Hazu in exchange for my and my siblings' freedom._ I replied in the same form. _Dartz is making Father give up his life. _

_Don't worry, my prince. I'll do whatever it takes to set you all free_. Mahad said.

_Thank you,_ Mahad. I said.

"Are you ready to die, almighty Azizi? Pathetic king of the pathetic bitch dogs of the pathetic Hazuian kingdom." Dartz laughed.

"If our kingdom is so pathetic, then why do you want it?" I snapped.

"I never said your kingdom was pathetic." Dartz snapped. "I said the creatures that inhabit it are."

Suddenly, laughter filled the air. Everyone turned to see Mariku standing up in his cell.

"I knew you blood suckers were pathetic, but who knew you'd sneak this low. Capturing the king's children just to get his kingdom." Mariku said. "It's really quite a shame."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dartz spat. "You're the one that wanted to be the Hazuian king."

"I'm not denying anything," Mariku said. "But the fact remains that you had to use pathetic sneak attacks and attack us-those of us that have never even been in real combat before-so that you could get the kingdom? What so you're too pathetic to fight for it with my king face to face? You had to go and kidnap his children?"

"I kidnapped his children because I was destined to." Dartz said.

"You honestly expect me to believe that shit?" Mariku laughed. "Please, you just kidnapped them because you're too stupid to think of a better plan."

"If my plan is so stupid, how am I winning and you're not?" Dartz asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Who said you were winning? Sure, you have the upper hand right now and you might have it for years. But mark my words Dartz, when your pathetic Light goes out, then it's show time."

"You sure are a feisty one, you'd make an excellent king. You say you want to be king, yet you do nothing to prove yourself." Dartz said. "Why is that?"

"There is nothing to prove," Mariku said. "I am not of Touzoku blood. I cannot be the king of Hazu. The next king is to be Bakura."

"Names and blood have nothing to do with being a king," Dartz said. "It all depends on who can grab the throne and who's destined to have it. You can't expect someone like him-" he said pointing to me, "To lead the Hazuian kingdom, can you?"

"I know Bakura can lead us. Yes, I would like to be the king, but I will not take it from him. I won't sink down to your level and take something that isn't mine! Unlike you I want my subjects to respect me. I don't wish to threaten them." Mariku said.

"So naive, that right there just proves you're not fit to be a king." Dartz mused.

"And you are?!" I cried. "Face it Dartz, you're nothing but a washed up has-been who believes that you can bend the wills of others to fit your needs! You blame destiny on your stupidity and you use my siblings and me to get what you want from Father. Well, you're not going to get your greedy hands on him or my kingdom!"

"I thought you didn't want to be the king," Dartz said.

"I don't," I said looking away from a moment, "But that doesn't matter. I'm not going to let your greedy hands destroy my home!"

"You can't do anything behind those bars." Dartz pointed out. "And you can't escape unless your father gives up his kingdom and his life."

"Why does he have to give up both?" Ryou asked. "Why can't he just give you the kingdom and be done with it?"

"Do you take me as a fool, child?" Dartz spat. "If I let him go-if I let you all go-who's to say that you won't create a massive army and destroy me? Of course you wouldn't win, but it's best if we get rid of the problem, wouldn't you say?"

"What do you mean 'get rid of the problem'?" Father asked.

"What do you think I mean?" Dartz laughed.

"Your army is in Hazu!" Mariku exclaimed.

"What?!" Father shouted. "You said that-"

"I never said that they were all free," Dartz sneered. "We made this little agreement after I sent my men over there."

"What are they doing over there?" Amane asked.

"What do you think, little girl? They're cleaning the place out and rebuilding it to fit my needs." Dartz said. "Now then, I think it's about time we got this show on the road. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Stop playing around and just do it, Dartz." Father snapped.

"Eager for death, are we?" Dartz chuckled. "Though, I'm not surprised, you'd do anything for your family."

"Yes, unlike you!" Father exclaimed.

"My family wasn't worth being saved." Dartz spat. "My wife tricked me into having that brat of a daughter. I could care less what happened to her. She was nothing more than a waste of space. She should have never been born."

"How could you stand there and say that about your own daughter?!" Father shouted.

"Oh like you would do any differently?" Dartz spat. "You know the rules of the treaty! And you broke them by sending that bitch over here!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Father said. "I never sent anyone over here."

"Ha! Don't play dumb with me! You know you did!" Dartz shouted. "But enough of this, I have a kingdom to claim. So this is how things are going to go-"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seto transformed back into a human again. He stepped away from Vivian, who jumped to her feet.

"Alright," Seto said. "You win. Please, just-release my brother."

"Hmm," Jagger said letting go of Mokuba who fell to his knees.

"Mokuba!" Set cried running towards his little brother.

"You think it's that simple?" Vivian laughed tackling Seto to the ground. Marik, who was still in wolf form, knocked her off of Seto, sending her flying into the wall. She landed on her feet, using the wall to spring herself forward, landing on the chandiler that Isis was still trapped within.

"Well, it looks like you've fallen right into our hands." Vivian sneered.

What are you talking about, Vivian? Marik asked.

"Did you honestly think we wanted Mokuba?" Slade laughed. "He's no use to us. We want Isis."

Leave my sister alone! Understand?! Marik shouted his teeth baring his warning.

"You don't scare us," Satorious laughed. "So why don't you run along now so we can play with your big sisters?"

Marik transformed back into a human, helping Seto to his feet. "I won't let you take her without a fight."

"So the little bitch wants to play, does he?" Vivian laughed. "Well bring it on!"

"Marik stop! Please, just-I know that you're worried about me and I appericate it, but you need to find your brother and get out of here!" Isis said having turned back into a human as well.

"I'm not leaving you, sister! I don't care what you say!" Marik shouted.

"Marik, I already know I'm going to die. There's no point in trying to stop it." Isis said.

"You're talking nonsense, sister," Marik said. "You're not going to die. We're going to escape from here, find Bakura, and the others, get them back and kick these blood suckers asses!"

"Marik, I know you don't believe in destiny, and it's true, maybe we do make our own destinies, but I've seen the future for this kingdom. You will surely die at the hands of the Syanian army. So please, just-take Jaden, Syrus and the others with you and leave before it's too late!"

"But-" Marik said.

"Please, brother, for me?" Isis whispered.

Isis and Marik shared a look. Marik nodded.

"Alright, sister, if that's what you wish." Marik said. "And I'll do whatever I can to prevent more damage."

The werewolf siblings shared a smile before Marik and Seto turned to leave.

"And where do you think you're going?" Jagger hissed.

"Let it go, Jagger." Satorious said placing a hand on his comrad's shoulder. "They're not worth dying over. We have what we want."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This tunnel sure is long, and dark," Yugi said. "It's hard to see these days."

"Well, we wouldn't have such a problem with it if Dartz didn't force us perform those sun rituals." Yami said.

"Sun rituals?" Blair asked.

"It's where we're forced to go outside during the daylight hours for certain periods of time. At first it was only once every six months, then every four months, then every month. Now it's every week." Atem explained.

"But the sun will burn us," Blair said. "How are you not burnt?"

"We've been doing the sun rituals for a few years now." Yami explained. "At first it was hard, we could barely stay out there for even five minutes, but after a while, you get used to it. Your body adjust to fit your needs."

"Do you think I could ever get used to the sun?" Blair asked.

"Anyone can," Atem said. "But it comes at a price."

"What do you mean?" Blair asked.

"What he means is that your senses go down and you become easier to detect." Yugi said. "We're night dwelling creatures so when we come out during the day it messes up a lot of things. We're spotted more easily and we can be killed easily as well. I think that's why so many of our soldiers have been getting killed these past few days. They're being forced to battle in the day and we're weakest in the day. Dartz is trying to make us day creatures."

"But why?" Blair asked.

"No one knows," Yami said. "All we know is that when he took the throne, this kingdom started plummeting."

"It's not fair that I didn't know anything about this," Blair sighed. "I'm always locked up in the children's area. All I do is play. I wanted to see the rest of the palace, that's why I was in the middle of all that chaos when I found you guys."

"It's never safe in the palace," Atem said. "You could have been hurt. But I'm glad that we found you before you were."

"Yeah, me too." Blair smiled.

They walked in silence for a while.

"So," Blair said breaking the silence. "What is this Domino City place you guys are talking about?"

"It's where the humans live," Yugi replied. "Or, it's where some of the humans live. From what I understand the human world is pretty big."

"Wow, really?" Blair gasped. "Do they have their own kingdoms?"

"Not really," Yami replied. "They live pretty much how they want to, of course there are rules and rulers but nothing like what we have...at least not in Domino City anyways."

"Wow, that sounds amazing." Blair beamed. "I can't wait to get there!"

"It's safer there," Atem said. "But it's still dangerous, especially for us."

"Why is that?" Blair asked.

"Humans are afraid of vampires, and for good reason too." Atem replied. "The stories that they have on us aren't pretty, they speak of us sucking their blood for our feed or turning them into one of us."

"But doesn't the treaty say we can't feed or turn humans into vampires?" Blair asked.

"It does," Yugi said. "But that doesn't mean anything to them. They don't know about Syan or Hazu, much less the treaty."

"How can the world not know about us?" Blair asked.

"We've kept our identies hidden from the rest of the world." Yami replied. "To ensure our safety."

"So why are we endangering ourselves by going into Domino City?" Blair asked.

"Because we're in danger by being here." Yami said.

Suddenly, Atem stopped.

"What is it, Atem?" Yugi asked.

"We've reached a doorway." Atem replied pointing above him.

"Where do you think it leads?" Yami asked.

"Well, hopefully, Domino CIty." Yugi said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chazz, Atticus and Alexis walked through the other tunnel.

"This tunnel is ridiculous." Chazz said. "We'll never reach the end."

"No, we won't, if you keep complaining that is." Alexis snapped.

"Well, aren't you miss positive today?" Chazz said.

"If you expect to get out of Syan alive then you need to toughen up." Alexis said. "Hasn't all of those sun rituals taught you anything about Dartz?"

"That he's a pathetic king." Chazz said.

"Well, besides that." Alexis said. "As much as I hate to admit it, he has a lot of determination and he's willing to do anything to get what he wants. We have to have the same mentality if we're going to escape from here."

"Lexi's right," Atticus said. "It's tiring, but we can do it."

"yeah, but what if we end up somewhere besides Domino City or what if the people see that we're vampires."

"It'll be nightfall by the time we reach it," Atticus said, "From the length of this tunnel. We'll put on disguises and blend in with the human world, it'll be perfect."

"We can't exactly go outside during the daylight hours for long amounts of time." Chazz pointed out.

"And who said we had to?" Atticus asked. "We'll start off with night and slowly build our way up until we can be out in the daylight at all times."

"So you're going to rely on Dartz's pathetic sun rituals?" Chazz spat.

"What choice do we have, Chazz?" Alexis asked. "We're going to have to go to school and that's during the day. If we're going to act like humans, we have to become humans. Most humans are out during the day, save for some. But they're not nocturnal like we are. We need to adapt to them and their ways of life and if doing the sun ritual is the only way, then so be it."

"Alright," Chazz sighed. "But I don't like this, not one bit."

"Neither do I, man," Atticus said. "But we'll get through it and before you know it, Dartz will be gone and we can return to Syan."

Alexis gave her brother a look but didn't make a comment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, are you going to release my children and Mariku or not?" Father asked.

"Are you going to hand me your kingdom and your life?" Dartz shot back.

"Yes," Father said through gritted teeth.

"Very well then, guards, bring me the contract." Dartz said to two of the lower guards near the doorway. They turned to get the paperwork. They came back with a giant roll of paper. "I know a special place where we can go, to discuss business, so please, follow me."

"My king," Mahad croaked, "Please don't_"Father looked over his shoulder to see Mahad standing up shakily. "There's another way out of this. Please don't give up your life or the kingdom to Dartz."

"I don't have a choice, Mahad." Father sighed. "He's done too much damage. His men are already in Hazu destroying the place."

Mahad's eyes widened. "Isis-Mana." he whispered.

"I want everyone to be safe, I'm trying to save everyone that I can. I can't let Dartz take everything."

"I know but-"

"Mahad, please, just-get my kids to a safe place. Will you do that for me?" Father asked.

"Of course, your highness," Mahad said with a slight bow.

"Thank you Mahad." Father said. He turned to look at Dartz. "Alright, I'm ready to go, so release the prisoners."

"Release them," Dartz said snapping his fingers. Raphael walked over to my cell with a key, unlocking it. I charged at Dartz but someone held me back. I twisted to see that it was Mariku holding me by the arms, my back firmly at his chest.

"Let me go!" I shouted struggling in his grasp. "He's going to kill my father!"

"yes, and if we don't get out of here, he's going to kill us!" Mariku hissed. "Now, calm down and let's escape."

"No, I won't let them! Father come back!" I cried.

Amane and Ryou started running to the door.

"Amane, Ryou," Mahad shouted. "Come back here, it's far too dangerous."

"But what about Father?" Amane asked.

Mahad closed his eyes for a moment. "Your father will always be with you, but right now we need to escape from this place."

My siblings nodded before returning beside of Mahad. Mariku let go of me. I knew that going against Dartz right now would be a death sentence, but mark my words, when I get older, that blood sucking bitch is going to wish he never laid eyes on any of us!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**What an amazing chapter! So worth the wait, wasn't it? Hopefully next chappie won't take so long! Lots and lots of things coming up! I'm so excited! :D **


	5. Chapter 5:Weathered

**Another lovely chapter of Fang! Yay! I'm on a roll with this story! I have SO many ideas and they're just begging me to write them. Before we begin this lovely chappie I want to remind y'all that Mana is Mahad and Isis' daughter, I mention that a bit in this chapter so I didn't want anyone getting confused. Now then, let's start the awesomeness! WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! **

**Disclaimer:I do not own Yugioh. If I did, Bakura and Yami would have admitted their true feelings for each other and my wonderful story Impossibly Yours would have happened. I do own this plot and all my OC characters.**

**Warning: This story contains violence, some character death, lemons and m-pregnancy if any of this bothers you, then you need to leave because I will not put up with annoying bitching.**

**Summary:**

**The day before Bakura, the crown prince of Hazu, the werewolf kingdom, is to be crowned the next king. His siblings Ryou and Amane are kidnapped by none other than the Syanian army. In the attempt to get his younger brother and sister away from the vampires, he is kidnapped as well and held at ransom by the vampire king, Dartz. Azizi, the king of Hazu gives up his life in order to spare his children. Dartz agrees, forcing Bakura to take Ryou and Amane to Domino City, posing as humans. When Bakura's friends arrive in Domino City to tell him the fate of his home, Bakura is furious, creating a clan to wipe out all vampires. Bakura falls in love with Yami, they start dating unaware of what and who each other really is but when Yami's brother Yugi is caught in one of the traps, everything falls apart.**

**Chapter Five: Weathered**

Atem opened the door, he gasped seeing soldiers fighting, dead bodies lying everywhere.

"We're in Hazu," Atem said stepping down from the ladder, closing the door behind him.

"Are you serious?" Yami asked.

Atem looked at his brother and nodded.

"We can't be here though," Yugi said. "The Hazuians would kill us on the spot."

"I know," Atem sighed. "But it's looking pretty bad out there."

"Isn't there something we can do to help them?" Blair asked looking down at the ground.

"If we go in like this then we'll surely be killed," Yami said. "But I agree with Blair we need to do something to help them out."

The four vampires stood, pondering on what they could do. They couldn't go into Hazu land as they were that would be a death sentence, but they couldn't leave the Hazuians in the hands of the Syanian king's army either. Someone needed to help them as much as they could.

"I've got it!" Yugi exclaimed.

Everyone turned to look at Yugi.

"What is it, Yugi?" Yami asked.

"Well, remember how we're going to Domino City and we're going to be disguised as humans?" Yugi asked.

"Well, what if we started that disguise now?" Yugi suggested.

The Syanians glanced at one another.

"You know, that might just work." Atem murmured. "Alright, let's give it a shot."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Azizi followed Dartz to his meeting room. Valon and Allister followed behind, Raphael was back in the dungeons, keeping watch of the other prisoners. They reached a room that had a marble floor and wooden antique table. On the ceiling hung a large chandelier. There were bookshelves lined up against the wall. Dartz took a seat at the head of the table, Azizi at the opposite end. Allister and Valon stood near the bookshelves, opposite of each other.

Dartz snapped his fingers, demanding that Valon bring him the contract. Valon handed his king the form, which had been rolled neatly. Dartz unrolled the contract, scanning over it before looking up at Azizi.

"This contract states that you allow me full access to your kingdom," Dartz said. "It also states that because of this, I have the right to kill anyone that is not Syanian because they would be trespassing. This includes your children, Azizi. Do you accept the terms?"

"Do I have your word that my children will be set free and that you will allow them to escape somewhere far away from both of our kingdoms?" Azizi asked.

"Yes, of course," Dartz said waving his hand. "That was the agreement, was it not? But remember, if they step foot in Hazu again, they would have broken the treaty and the agreement for their safety is off. So I'd advise your little brats to keep away."

"Speak about them like that again and deal is off." Azizi snapped.

"You wouldn't do that," Dartz smirked. "Not when I have your precious children in my grasp. If you don't agree to these terms I promise you that you'll regret it, Azizi."

Azizi narrowed his eyes at the Vampire King but didn't say anything. He knew he was in a bind. "Alright," Azizi said. "Let's just get this over and done with."

Dartz slid the contract over to Azizi. Azizi scanned over the document.

"Allister, hand Azizi a quill." Dartz said. Allister did, placing a glass of ink and the quill on the table in front of Azizi. Azizi picked up the quill, dipping it in the ink before signing his name.

Allister rolled the document up, handing it to Dartz, who unrolled it, tracing Azizi's signature with his claw. He looked up at Azizi, a smirk on his face, "Are you ready for part two of the plan?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Marik and Seto headed towards the medical wing where Jaden and Syrus were lying in the beds.

"Jaden," Marik said shaking him, "It's time to wake up."

"You too, Sy." Seto said doing the same.

"Wh-what's going on?" Syrus asked blinking up at Seto.

"There's no time to explain. We're being attacked by the Syanian army and we need to get out of here." Seto replied.

"But-"

"Sy?" Jaden asked sitting up. "What's wrong?"

"We're being attacked," Marik said. "Come on you two, we don't have much time."

Jaden and Syrus gave each other a look before standing up. Marik and Seto helped steady their friends because of their still weak state.

"You guys shouldn't be straining to help us," Syrus said. "You're injured yourself."

"We'll be fine, Sy." Seto said.

"What happened to you anyways?" Jaden asked.

"We got in a fight with Slade, Jagger and Vivian," Marik replied. "What else?"

"They're here?" Syrus asked. "But I thought they would be in Syan. They are Dartz's top warriors. Isn't the war going on over there and weren't we over there too? The last thing I remember is fighting some vampires and then I passed out."

"We were over there," Seto replied, "but Marik and I took you and Jaden back here, Isis examined you. The other day some Syanians attacked."

"But why would they attack us?" Syrus asked. "And what about Bakura? Where is he?"

"Bakura's still back in Syan," Marik said looking down at the floor as they walked.

"Are you serious?" Jaden asked. "Why did y'all just leave him there?"

"Like we had a choice?" Marik hissed glaring up at Jaden, "We had to save your asses before you died! So don't bitch at me about saving Bakura. Besides, I'm sure Zane and Mariku got them out by now."

"Hey, man, chill," Jaden said raising his hands up. "I didn't mean anything by it. Umm...thanks for saving us," he turned to look at Seto, "Both of you."

"Yes, thank you," Syrus said.

"So where exactly are we going, anyways?" Marik asked.

"We're going to the back of the palace and cross through the villages," Seto replied. "Most of the soldiers have already gotten through and are now heading inside."

"How awful," Syrus said, "I can't believe that the Syanians would do such a thing."

"Of course they would," Marik growled fists balling up at his sides, "They're filthy blood-sucking leeches!"

"I'm sure they're all not like that," Jaden said.

"Are you suggesting that there could be good leeches, Jaden?" Marik spat.

"There's good in everything, if you look hard enough." Jaden said.

"Hmmph, I'd love for you to prove that about a Syanian." Marik sneered. "They're worthless."

"No they're-"

"Alright you two, break it up." Seto said. "We don't have time to argue right now, we need to get outside, find Mana and Criss and get out of here."

"Seto's right," Mokuba said. "We can't stay here much longer, not with those vampires here, anyways."

"Where is my niece anyways?" Marik asked looking around.

Right on cue, Mana and Criss appeared, panting from running through the villages, trying to save as many children as they could.

"Are you two alright?" Jaden asked.

"We're fine," Mana said, smiling.

"We've gathered all that we could," Criss said. "We took them to the kings' chambers."

"We're going to have to get out of here," Seto said. "Jagger, Slade, Satorious, and Vivian are here."

"Where's my mother?" Mana asked.

"Yeah, where is Isis?" Jaden asked. "Wasn't she with you guys?"

Seto, Mokuba and Marik exchanged glances.

"I-" Seto began.

"They have her," Mokuba whispered. "They've killed her,"

"WHAT?!" Mana screamed, she started to run down the hall but Marik stopped her.

"Let me go, Marik!" Mana cried struggling within her uncle's grasp. "I need to get mom!"

"It's no use," Marik said. "You'll just end up being killed yourself. She asked me to watch over you and that's what I'm going to do. I miss her too, Mana. But right now we need to help the children and get out of here."

"And how exactly are we going to do that?" Criss asked. "There's Syanian soldiers lined up everywhere outside, "it took Mana and I all of our magic just to shield us and those kids from being seen, I can't exactly shield all of us."

"We'll need to split up then," Seto said. "Mokuba, Jaden and Syrus you come with me. Marik you take Criss and Mana."

"Alright, we'll get the kids, meet us outside near the gates in one hour." Marik said turning around heading for Azizi's room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"If you're going to leave, then I suggest you leave now." Raphael snapped leaning against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest.

I narrowed my eyes at him, but didn't say anything. I turned, heading up the stairs, Mahad leading the way. Amane and Ryou were behind me and Mariku was behind them. I couldn't believe this was happening! It felt like it was yesterday when I was talking with Jaden, Syrus, and Seto about my fear of being king. Now, I have no idea where they were or if they were even alive.

How did things get so messed up? What went wrong? Dartz was pure evil! How could he do that to my father?! He would pay! I would make sure of it! He won't get away with any of this! He thinks the Light gives him an excuse to act like a spoiled bitch, but it doesn't! We reached the top of the stairs, heading into a large room. There were dead bodies everywhere. I gasped when I saw Zane, his body was leaned up against the stone wall.

"Zane!" I cried running over to him. I knelt down, shaking him. "Come on, Zane, wake up!"

"It's no use, Bakura," Mahad said standing next to me, "Zane's dead."

"What?" I asked looking up at Mahad, tears blinding my vision making him blurry.

"When your father and I arrived here, Zane was on death's door. I tried to heal him with my magic, but..." he trailed off, looking away.

I looked back down at Zane. Tears fell down my cheeks. Ryou and Amane knelt beside me. I pulled them to me, they wept in my chest.

"Why does all the good people have to die?" Ryou whispered.

No one answered him. We didn't know how. I looked up to see Mariku standing a few feet away from us, he looked away, balling his fists at his sides.

"Mariku, are you okay?" I asked.

"Do I look fine to you?!" he shouted looking at me. "Zane was the only one that really cared about me and-"

"Mariku, you know that's not true," Mahad said. "You know that your sister and I care about you as well."

"It's not the same," Mariku said. "You're my family..Zane, he understood me. He didn't let my obsessions get to my head. When he and I were fighting against Dartz's soldiers in here, Dartz tried to make me turn on you. He told me how I should be king. I was about to believe him, I was about to take my chances and take the throne, but then I remembered the conservations Zane and I had. He helped me so much, he made me realize that I can't just force my way to be king because no one would be loyal to me and I would never get respect. He said that I was born to be a leader, but not a king."

"You've grown up a lot, Mariku." Mahad said walking up to Mariku, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Zane is right, you'll make a fine leader. Now then, let's get out of here, shall we?"

"What about Zane?" I asked standing up, my siblings doing the same.

"I'm afraid there's nothing we can do, Bakura," Mahad sighed. "Dartz isn't giving us much time to escape."

I nodded, wiping the tears from my eyes. "Let's go," I said.

We walked up another flight of stairs. There were even more bodies in this part of the palace. I bit back the urge to vomit. It was sickening, all of these dead bodies everywhere. Syanian and Hazuian alike.

"How awful." Ryou gasped.

"I know," I said taking his hand in mine, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Where are we going?" Amane asked as we continued to walked through the Syanian palace. There were guards standing around, none of them said anything, having gotten the message to let us free.

"There's a passageway underground," Mahad said. "It'll lead us to a city in the human world."

"Human world?" Mariku asked. "Why would we go there?"

"We don't have a choice," Mahad said. "It's the only way to ensure complete safety."

"But won't we be attacked?" Amane asked. "I mean humans and vampires don't exactly get along."

"That's why we're disguising ourselves as humans." Mahad said. "It's the only way to ensure our secrecy and our safety."

"You have got to be kidding me!" Mariku complained. "We have to become those losers?!"

"It's either that or get brainwashed by Dartz," Mahad said. "You heard the conversation between Azizi and him. Dartz will be taking over Hazu soon, you won't stand a chance against his army."

"I'll take all those blood suckers on!" Mariku growled.

"If you couldn't handle Allister, Valon, Raphael and Dartz what makes you think you can handle the rest of them? You're lucky you didn't met Satorious, Jagger and Slade." Mahad said. "I know that it's hard to change your way of life and pretend to be someone you're not, but we don't have the choice in the matter. We're in danger if we stay here. I don't want to pretend to be a human either, but you know, they're not all that bad."

"How do you know?" Ryou asked.

"I used to live in Domino City," Mahad replied.

"You did?" I asked. "You never told us that."

"There's a lot you don't know about me," Mahad said, "But enough about that, let's get going."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chazz, Alexis, and Atticus continued walking through the tunnel.

"We're getting further from Syan," Alexis commented, "I can feel it."

"Good, hopefully we're getting near Domino City," Atticus said.

"Do Dartz and his loser bitches even know that this tunnel leads to Domino City?" Chazz asked.

"I highly doubt it," Alexis said. "They're too caught up in overthrowing Azizi to care about an underground tunnel."

"That's true," Chazz said.

"Hey, I see something!" Atticus called. Chazz and Alexis ran to where Atticus was. He was standing under a door.

"Well?" Chazz said. "Are we going to open it or not?"

Atticus nodded, he climbed the ladder, opening the door.

"Guys, I think we found it," he called from the top of the ladder.

"Good," Alexis said. "Now let's find a place to hide for the night so we can figure out how we're going to disguise ourselves."

"We should put these on then," Atticus said stepping off of the ladder. He took the backpack off his back, pulling out some robes.

"Good thinking, Atticus." Alexis said taking a robe and putting it on.

"Thanks, sis." Atticus said doing the same. Chazz put one on as well.

"Well, are you guys ready for our new lives?" Atticus asked.

"Do we have a choice?" Chazz sighed.

"Oh, Chazz, it won't be that bad." Atticus teased. "You'll make a fine human."

Chazz just rolled his eyes, the three vampires headed up the ladder into their new home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mana, Marik, and Criss went through the palace gathering the children, Criss, Mana and Marik used their powers to ensure that they weren't found. They tried their best to keep the children calm, but it proved to be difficult when trying to protect them at the same time.

"Where are we going?" a small girl with brown hair asked.

"Somewhere safe," Mana said squeezing the girl's hand. "I promise I won't let anything happen to you."

"But I don't wanna leave!" some of the children cried.

"I know," Mana said. "But it's not safe here."

They walked towards the back entrance, heading near the woods.

"Where are we going anyways?" Criss asked.

"I'm not sure," Marik said. "We're supposed to meet Seto, Mokuba, Jaden and Syrus here soon though."

"Well, let's just hope they come soon," Mana sighed. "We don't have much time."

XXXXXXXXXXX,

Atem and Yami walked through Hazu, robes clutched tightly around them. Their wings were folded neatly against their back. Blair and Yugi stayed in the tunnel.

"This place looks awful," Yami said. "Look at all the destruction, did the Syanian army really do this?"

"I'm afraid so," Atem sighed. "But we're here to help the Hazuians as much as possible."

"Maybe one day they'll realize that not all Syanians are bad." Yami mumbled looking down at the ground. "Atem, there's some werewolves over there." he said pointing to a group of werewolves exiting the palace. There were four older boys with some children.

"They must be trying to escape." Atem said. "Let's go help them. Remember, we're human who woke up in an underground tunnel and Blair is our cousin."

"Are you sure that's going to work, Atem?" Yami asked skeptically. "Humans and werewolves don't exactly get along, you know."

"I think their relationship with humans is better than ours," Atem said. "And what choice do we have? I'm sure they'd never listen to us if we showed them who we really were."

"I hope you know what you're doing, brother. I really do." Yami said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seto, Mokuba, Jaden and Syrus lead the children outside, taking the front route while Marik, Mana, and Criss took the back. Luckily for them, Vivian, Satorious, Slade and Jagger were busy handling other matters. Seto knew that Isis wouldn't go down without a fight, even though she knew it was pointless to drag the last moments of her life out, but she'd do it to allow her brother, daughter and the others to escape.

Suddenly, two people dressed in black robes that they've never seen before walked towards them.

"Umm, excuse me sir, we're a bit lost." one of them said.

"Who are you?" Seto asked standing in front of Mokuba and the children, shielding them from harm.

"My name is Atem," the man said. "And this is my brother Yami. We woke up in an underground tunnel not too far from here with our brother and our cousin, Blair. We were hoping you could tell us where we were."

Seto, Jaden and Syrus exchanged glances.

"I-please don't get mad or kill us." Syrus said.

Atem and Yami exchanged glances.

"Why would we kill you?" Yami asked.

"Well, it's just that umm.." Syrus stuttered looking down at his hands.

"What Sy here is trying to say is that we're werewolves," Jaden said wrapping his arm around his boyfriend's shoulder. "Ain't that right, Sy?"

Seto gave Jaden a look but didn't say anything, watching Atem and Yami's reaction, waiting for them to run away from them. Instead, they only smiled.

"Wow," Yami said, "Can you believe it Atem? The schools say that they don't exist, but we're standing here talking to them!"

"I've always known they were real," Atem said. "Anyways, we're sorry that we trepassed," he said looking at Seto. "Like I said we woke up in a tunnel and when we reached the top we were here. We promise we won't tell anyone about what we discovered here today."

"If you don't mind me asking, what's going on here?" Yami asked. "There's dead bodies everywhere."

"We're at war," Mokuba mumbled.

"War?" Atem asked. "With who?"

"Some vampires," Jaden said. "But they're going to get their asses handed to them. Oh by the way, I'm Jaden," he said sticking his hand out, shaking Atem and Yami's hand. "This is my boyfriend, Syrus and my friends Seto and his brother Mokuba." Jaden gestured to the other werewolves.

"I'm assuming you're trying to escape?" Atem asked.

"We are," Seto said. "We were going to head into the woods, we have friends we were going to meet at the gate."

"Well, why don't you come along with us?" Yami suggested. "I'm sure it'll be safer where we live and-"

"Yami, you can't expect them to go with us." Atem scolded. "It's dangerous for werewolves in our world."

"Yeah, you're right," Yami sighed. "I just feel bad leaving them here like this."

"Actually, we were planning on heading into the human world, anyways." Jaden said.

"You were?" Atem asked.

"Yes," Jaden replied. "We figured it be the best hiding place and the least place to be found."

"But what about your secret?" Atem asked. "Aren't you worried that people will find you out and want to run tests on you?"

"It's just a risk we're going to have to take," Seto said. "And besides, I trust that the two of you don't tell our secret, right?"

"You have my word that we will not tell anyone about any of you or this place." Yami and Atem said.

"Then let's shake on it and go find the others and get out of here." Syrus said. "It's nerve wracking standing here when the Syanian soldiers could be anywhere."

They headed around the back of the courtyard, near the gate where Mana, Criss, Marik and the rest of the children waited for Seto, Mokuba, Jaden and Syrus to arrive.

"What's taking them so long?" Marik asked for about the hundredth time since they arrived at the gate. He paced back and forth, hands shoved in his pant pockets.

"They'll come, uncle Marik," Mana said. "You need to learn patience."

Criss giggled, covering her mouth with her hand, "Hey look!" she gasped pointing. Marik stopped pacing, turning around he saw Seto, Jaden, Syrus, Mokuba, the rest of the children and two strange men dressed in black robes heading their way. Yami and Atem's eyes widened when they spotted Criss. They exchanged glances, but didn't say anything. Silently agreeing that they'd discuss things with the others later.

"It's about time you showed up," Marik snapped. "What the hell took you guys so long? And who are these weirdos?"

"Marik!" Syrus cried. "That's not nice, these fellows are our friends."

"Friends?" Marik asked. "Who are they?"

"I'm Yami and this is Atem," Yami said. "We're humans who woke up in a tunnel. We're sorry we trepassed."

"You don't need to apologize, man." Jaden said. "You're helping us out."

"What do you mean?" Mana asked.

"Atem and Yami said they'd help us escape." Mokuba said. "Right guys?"

"Yes," Atem said. "That is, if you want our help."

"So do you know about us?" Mana asked.

"Yes," Yami said, "And before you ask, your secret is safe with us."

"Well, if Seto's okay with it, then I am too." Mana said. "Let's go guys."

They headed towards the tunnel that Atem and Yami had come from. Atem and Yami told them about their younger brother Yugi and Blair who were in the tunnel. They reached it, stepping inside.

"Wow, who are these people?" Yugi asked as they climbed down the ladder. Yugi helped the children get down safely.

"They're werewolves, Yugi." Yami said climbing down the ladder.

"Oh man, no way!" Yugi cried. "Grandpa said they were only in legend."

"Well, they're real and we don't have much time, so let's get going." Atem said shutting the door behind him.

"What do you mean?" Blair asked. "What's going on?"

"It's complicating, little one." Yami said ruffling her hair. "But we're going back home."

"Yay!" Blair said dancing around.

Mana smiled. "Your cousin is cute."

"She is," Yami said. "But she's a lot of trouble."

"Hey, I am not!" Blair said putting her hands on her hips. "I keep you in line, don't I?"

At this everyone burst out in a fit of laughter.

"I like you," Marik said. "You have a lot of spunk."

Blair grinned. "What's your name, wolfie?" she asked walking up to Marik, taking his hand in hers.

"My name is Marik," he said.

"Would you like to be friends?" Blair asked.

"Umm..Blair that might not be such a good idea." Yami said. "We don't know if they would want to be our friends."

"Are you kidding me?!" Jaden exclaimed. "Of course we'd want to be your friends! You saved our lives!"

"Are you sure?" Atem asked. "We just happened to be in the right place at the right time. That's no cause for celebration."

"Still, Jay's right," Syrus said. "You saved us."

"Well, standing around here isn't saving anyone," Seto said. "So let's get moving. Atem, do you mind leading the way?"

"No problem, Seto," Atem said walking towards the front. "Let's go everyone, to Domino City."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

We reached the kitchen. Mahad was in the front of the line, he pulled back a piece of carpet, undoing a wooden door.

"Everyone get inside," Mahad said. We climbed down the small ladder, Mahad was the last one in, making sure everyone was inside before shutting the door, pulling the carpet over the door. We started walking through the tunnel. It was very dark down here. I held Ryou and Amane's hands, helping them navigate in the dark.

"Do you think my brother, sister and niece are okay?" Mariku asked suddenly.

"I'm sure they are," Amane said. "You know how Marik is."

Mariku laughed. "Yeah, but the Syanians are over there. He's one to act first, think later."

"Kinda like you?" Ryou said.

"Well-I" Mariku said a small blush staining his cheeks. I looked at my brother and Mariku. Something was going on between them and I was going to find out what, but not right now. There were much more important things to do, like getting out of Syan and into Domino City.

"Mahad," I said.

"Yes prince?" Mahad asked.

"How do you know someone from Domino City?" I asked.

"It's a long story," Mahad said. "It'd be best if I told you when we got there. A friend of mine can help me out with it."

"Are you sure that this friend of yours will help us?" Mariku asked skeptically.

"I'm positive." Mahad said.

After what felt like hours of walking we reached a fork.

"Well, isn't this lovely," Mariku groaned. "We're going to have to choose."

"It's the tunnel to the right," Mahad said.

"And how do you know that?" Mariku asked.

"Just trust him, Mariku." Ryou said.

Mariku nodded. We followed Mahad towards the tunnel on the right.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vivian pulled the chandelier off of Isis, who stood up slowly. Vivian smirked, knocking her on her back with one swift kick. Jagger and Slade laughed, clutching their sides. Satorious stood, his arms crossed over his chest. Isis growled, standing up shakily to her feet.

"Come on, dog, aren't you gonna fight back?" Vivian taunted.

"What a waste of my time that would be," Isis said. "It's four against one. I'm not that stupid to fight you."

"So you've accepted your destiny?" Vivian sneered.

"If you're going to kill me, then do it already." Isis snapped.

"Very well then,"Vivian laughed, knocking Isis to the ground. Isis struggled to break free but she was much too weak to throw Vivian off of her. Slade handed Vivian a dagger from his robe pocket.

"This is one of my favorite blades," Vivian purred licking the blade, before she plugged it into Isis's chest. "Because it stabs so well."

Everyone watched as Isis jerked, blood bubbling from her mouth. She looked straight at Satorious, their eyes locking onto one another. Satorious' eyes widened.

"You won't win," Isis gasped then, she fell limp.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**What an awesome chapter! So much going on! Next chapter starts the adventures in Domino City! Yay! I'm so excited! Review lovelies! **


	6. Chapter 6:New homes

**I so got my shit back! I'm able to update every day like I used to! Yay! (well at least for this story) I'm not sure how long this is going to last, so y'all better enjoy it while y'all can! :D **

**This chappie is very exciting because new frans! :D **

**Disclaimer:I do not own Yugioh. If I did, Bakura and Yami would have admitted their true feelings for each other and my wonderful story Impossibly Yours would have happened. I do own this plot and all my OC characters.**

**Warning: This story contains violence, some character death, lemons and m-pregnancy if any of this bothers you, then you need to leave because I will not put up with annoying bitching.**

**Summary:**

**The day before Bakura, the crown prince of Hazu, the werewolf kingdom, is to be crowned the next king. His siblings Ryou and Amane are kidnapped by none other than the Syanian army. In the attempt to get his younger brother and sister away from the vampires, he is kidnapped as well and held at ransom by the vampire king, Dartz. Azizi, the king of Hazu gives up his life in order to spare his children. Dartz agrees, forcing Bakura to take Ryou and Amane to Domino City, posing as humans. When Bakura's friends arrive in Domino City to tell him the fate of his home, Bakura is furious, creating a clan to wipe out all vampires. Bakura falls in love with Yami, they start dating unaware of what and who each other really is but when Yami's brother Yugi is caught in one of the traps, everything falls apart.**

**Chapter Six: New Homes**

"Wow," Alexis gasped looking around Domino City there were buildings everywhere, "This place is huge."

"Well, that makes it easier to find somewhere to live and hide ourselves," Atticus said.

"Where are we going to live anyways, or did no one bother to think ahead of time?" Chazz asked.

"We'll find somewhere, we just have to meet up with the others." Atticus said.

"And what makes you think they're coming?" Chazz snapped. "For all we know the tunnel they took could have lead to their death."

"I can still sense them though," Alexis replied. "Trust me, I'd know if they were dead."

"That's true," Chazz said. "Sorry Lexi."

"Whatever, let's just get somewhere and wait for the others to get here, I'm sure they'll sense us." Alexis said.

Everyone nodded, turning around, suddenly Chazz was knocked to the ground.

"What the hell?!" Chazz exclaimed turning around. There were five guys standing around, glaring at Alexis, Chazz and Atticus.

"Is there a reason why you're in our city?" the tallest one, who had black hair sneered, twirling knife in his hand.

"We don't want any trouble," Atticus said. "We just arrived in town."

"Yes, so why don't you five go somewhere before there's a fight." Alexis said.

"Look boss, the girl is trying to scare us!" the blond laughed. The other four began to laughing along with their friend.

"I can kick your pathetic asses 1-2-3 but it'd be a waste of my effort. I'm not here to fight, I'm here to meet some friends and go to my new home." Alexis snapped. "So why don't the five of you go somewhere before I really get angry?"

The gang roared in a fit of laughter.

"Don't laugh at her!" Chazz hissed.

"And what are you gonna do bout it, little bitch?" another gang member taunted, "Is she your little girlfriend?"

"Leave my sister alone and get out of here." Atticus warned.

"Oh so the quiet one has spoken now, it's shame we'll have to shut him up, right boss?" the gang member asked.

The leader smirked, walking towards the three vampires.

"What do we do?" Atticus whispered as they backed away from the advancing gang members.

"We kill them," Alexis hissed. "What else?"

"But the treaty states-" Atticus said.

"Oh fuck the treaty!" Alexis whispered harshly, "We're going to die if we don't-"

"HEY!" a voice yelled. "What's going on here?!"

"Oh shit! It's Officer Duke!" the gang leader said. "Later, losers!"

Before anyone got a chance to say anything the five gang members were gone. A teenage boy with black hair and green eyes ran up to Alexis, Chazz and Atticus who were leaning against the wall in the alleyway.

"Hey," Duke said, "Are you guys alright?"

"We're fine," Chazz said.

"Yes, thank you for helping us," Atticus said. "I'm Atticus and this is my sister Alexis and our friend Chazz."

"I'm Officer Duke," Duke said shaking their hands, "I haven't seen you around here, did you just get into town?"

"Yes, not even an hour ago." Alexis said.

"Well, I'm sorry you were attacked by that gang, trust me, all Domino City isn't like that." Duke said. "Do you have anywhere you can stay?"

"Not really," Chazz said. "We were waiting on some friends to get here."

"Well, it isn't safe to do it out here and it's about to rain, so why don't the three of you come to my place?" Duke suggested.

"But what about our friends?" Atticus asked. "They'll be wondering where we are."

"What are your friends names?" Duke asked.

"Atem, Yami, Yugi, and Blair." Alexis replied.

"Then I'll call the other officers and get them to keep a lookout for them." Duke said.

"Thank you so much, Officer Duke." Alexis said.

"You're welcome, but you can call me Duke, after all, I just started working as a police officer a few years ago."

They headed toward Duke's house

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We walked through the tunnel, no one said much of anything. Everyone having a lot on their minds. What did Mahad mean when he said he had been to Domino City? As long as I have known him he's always been apart of Hazu. He had been my father's top magician and my teacher, teaching me the art of magic. He said that he knew someone from Domino City, but that didn't make any sense. How much was he hiding from us? Did Father know these secrets?

So much had changed. How much time had passed since I was back in Hazu preparing to be the king? It seems like only yesterday I was training with my friends. How could things get out of hand so quickly? Why should I have to run away from my home?! Why should my father have to give up his kingdom and his life to protect my siblings and me? It's not fair!

"Kura?" Ryou said looking up at me. "Are you okay?"

I looked down at my brother and gave him a small smile, "Yeah, I'm fine, merely thinking."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, how did you end up in this tunnel anyways?" Criss asked.

"We sort of fell in." Yugi said with a nervous laugh.

"How did you manage that?" Seto asked.

"We were walking from school, then all of a sudden we fell in a hole. We tried to get out, but the exit is blocked." Yami replied.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Syrus asked.

"I'm sure by now the way is cleared." Criss said.

"She's right." Marik said. "How long have you guys been done here anyways?"

"I'm not sure," Yami said. "It feels like we've been traveling in here for days. This tunnel is quite long."

"I wonder who dug it," Mana said.

"Probably a human," Seto said. "They've always been too nosy for their own good."

"But do you think whoever dug this tunnel knew that they ended up in a werewolf kingdom?" Syrus asked.

"Let's hope not. I couldn't imagine being captured by those filthy humans and subject to testing." Marik shuddered.

"Marik, apologize!" Syrus cried.

"And why should I?" Marik asked.

"Um...hello, man, we're in the presence of four humans?" Jaden said.

Marik shrugged.

"I'm sorry about what Marik said. He's very egocentrical. I'm sure all humans wouldn't do that." Criss said.

"There's good and bad in everything," Yugi said. "You just have to open your eyes to see it."

"How's the human world anyways?" Jaden asked.

"Well, we don't have a kingdom where we live," Yami chuckled. He looked at his brothers for a moment. Atem smiled, nodding at him. It was a good thing that Yami had read so much about human life, otherwise he and the others wouldn't know how to act when they got to Domino City nor would they be able to answer Jaden's question.

They continued towards Domino City, talking amongst themselves, finally, they reached a doorway.

"It looks like we're here," Atem said.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright by yourselves?" Yugi asked.

"We're sure," Seto said. "We have some friends we're meeting."

"But how do you know they'll come, Seto?" Mana asked.

"I have a strong hunch." Seto replied.

They climbed the ladder, careful of the children. Everyone said their good-byes, promising to meet up again.

"Well, I have to admit, I like those werewolves." Yugi said as they walked down the street, robes clutched tightly against them.

"Yeah, me too." Blair said. "Especially Marik, he's pretty sweet."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tristan and Joey walked through Domino City. They were heading towards the arcade to play some games. Joey had spent the night at Tristan's house last night. They were best friends. Joey often stayed with Tristan due to his bad home life. Tristan's parents adored Joey, begging him to live with them, but Joey refused, telling them they he couldn't abandon his father, even if he was a worthless jerk.

"I'm so gonna kick your ass today, T." Joey said throwing down his last bit of drink before tossing it in a trash can beside him.

"Oh please," Tristan laughed. "You couldn't beat me if I was blindfolded and handcuffed."

"You wanna bet, tough guy?" Joey said grabbing Tristan, putting him in an arm lock.

"Hey man, cut it out." Tristan said grabbing Joey's arms trying to pull his friend off of him.

"No, not until he apologize." Joey said his grip tightening.

"I'm not going to apologize for something that I know is true. You do suck at games, Joey." Tristan said.

"Do you wanna breathe today?" Joey asked.

"Joey-"

Joey dropped Tristan, both boys looked to see four people in robes walking towards them.

"Umm...T, is it Halloween or something?" Joey asked.

"No, idiot," Tristan hissed elbowing his friend in the ribs.

"Ow!" Joey cried, rubbing his sides. "Why cha do dat?!"

"Because you're being an idiot." Tristan snapped, "Now let's go see who these people are."

"Why should we?" Joey asked. "They look creepy to me."

"Just come on and don't act stupid." Tristan said walking towards the robed people.

"Hello, you seem a bit lost, can I help you?" Tristan asked.

"We just arrived in town," Atem said. "We're looking for some friends of ours."

"Friends?" Joey asked. "Who are these friends of yours?"

"Their names are Alexis, Atticus and Chazz." Yami replied.

"Hmm," Tristan said. "Never heard of them, but if they're here, my friend Duke would know, he's one of the officers of this town. I'll give him a call right now." Tristan took out his cellphone, about to dial Duke's number. "Ha, silly me, I don't even know your names."

"I'm Yami and these are my brothers Atem and Yugi and my cousin Blair." Yami said gesturing to the others.

"Well, I'm Joey," Joey said stepping forward, "And this of course is Tristan, but I call him T for short."

"It's nice to meeting the two of you," Yugi smiled. "We were worried we would have trouble making friends."

"Nah, we're pretty cool." Joey said. "Some people ya gotta watch out for, but we got ya backs, ain't that right, T?"

"Sure," Tristan said, "You guys seem cool enough. Now why don't I call Duke and you guys can meet up with your friends."

"Okay, thank you so much Tristan." Yugi beamed.

Tristan smiled, dialing Duke's number.

"Hey, do ya guys wanna go to the arcade with me and T?" Joey asked as Tristan talked on the phone.

Atem gave his brothers and Blair a look before looking at Joey sighing, "I'm terribly sorry Joey, but we can't today, maybe some other time."

"S'kay man." Joey said, "I understand, y'all gotta get settled in and all."

"Yeah," Yami said.

"Good news," Tristan said walking over to his friends, "I just got off the phone with Duke, he said he found your friends last night, they're at his house right now, asleep."

"Thank you so much," Atem said.

"Do you know where Duke's house is?" Blair asked.

"It's not far from here, actually," Tristan said. "See that police station over there?" he asked pointing across the street. The vampires nodded, "It's about a block away from that. You'll know it when you see it, it's one of the biggest houses in Domino City."

"Thank you," Yami said.

"Any time," Tristan said. "Here," he handed Atem a piece of paper.

"What's this?" he asked unfolding the paper.

"My number, in case you guys need anything," Tristan said.

"Or just wanna hang out." Joey added.

Atem smiled. "Thank you,"

"See y'all later," Joey said.

"Bye," Yugi waved before the headed in the opposite direction of Tristan and Joey, heading towards Duke's house.

XXXXXXXXX

We reached the exit after what felt like an eternity of walking. I was sick of being down here in this damp, dark, tunnel. I wonder who dug this thing anyways. It's like the person who dug it knew that the Hazuians would need it to get to Domino City, but how?

Mahad climbed out first, looking around him before helping my siblings up the ladder. Mariku and I not too far behind.

"Wow," Amane gasped in awe.

"This place is huge," Ryou said. "You've been here before?" he asked looking at Mahad. Mahad nodded.

"Where are we going to go?" I asked.

"We're going to go see an old friend of mine." Mahad replied.

"And how do you know this friend of yours is still around?" Mariku asked.

"I'm positive she is," Mahad smiled.

We followed Mahad through the city. People were scurrying about, busy doing strange things. They all seemed in quite a hurry. After a while of walking we reached a large white house with a gate. Mahad pushed a button.

"Miho Nosaka, speaking." a voice said suddenly. I look around me only to realize the voice is coming from the box attached to the gate.

"Ah, Miho, it's me, Mahad, how are you dear?" Mahad said.

"Mahad? Is that really you?!" Miho bubbles excitedly. "Where have you been?!"

"It's a long story, is Mai there?" he asked.

"Yes, yes, of course!" Miho replied. "I'll go get her!"

There was a loud static sound and some chatting before another voice came on.

"Mahad!" the other voice, who I'm assuming is this Mai person, cries in delight. "Is that really you?"

Mahad chuckles, "Yes, it's me. Do you mind if we come in?"

"Sure, come on in, hun." Mai said. The gates open and we walk up to the front of the house where a blonde haired woman.

"Mahad," the blonde says wrapping her arms around him, "How have you been? I missed you so much."

"I've missed you too, how are the kids?" he asked.

"They're fine." Mai replied. "So, who are these guys? Friends of yours?"

"Mai, I need your help." Mahad said.

Mai scanned us for a moment before nodding. "Come inside," she said turning around, we follow her inside.

"Wow," Ryou and Amane gasp as we follow Mai through the house. It's huge. There are pictures hanging off the walls, paintings, wooden floors, rooms everywhere. We head into a large room that has couches and other things I've never seen before. A young girl with blue hair walks in.

"Can I get your guests anything, Miss. Valentine?"

"Would any of you like anything?" Mai asked.

"No," is the echoed reply between us.

"Very well," the blue-haired girl says, "If you need anything, just ask. Oh and I'm Miho, by the way."

"Thank you, Miho." Mahad said with a smile. Miho smiled back.

"What brings you back to Domino, Mahad?" Mai asked.

Mahad tells Mai about what has been happening in Hazu. I'm rather shocked that she's taking the fact that we're werewolves sitting in her house so well! Mai stood up, walking in the center of the room, she kneels down before me.

"It's an honor to be in your presence my king," Mai states looking up at me.

My eyes widened, I stare at her blinking.

"I-I'm not the king." I mumble, my face is flushed, I look away to hide my embarrassment.

"But you would have been king if Dartz didn't take over, Kura." Amane said.

I looked at her for a moment, shrugging my shoulders.

"Anyways," Mai said standing up. "It sounds like you fellas are in a bind, luckily, I can help."

"Who are you exactly?" Mariku asked. "We've been forced to talk about ourselves all day and I want some answers. I don't trust humans and-"

"Mariku!" Mahad scolds sending him a glare, "That is quite enough of that!"

"No, no." Mai said taking a seat in a chair, "He's right. I do need to say something about myself, don't I? Well, my name is Mai Valentine. I own this orphanage that we're in. It's also my home."

"How do you know Mahad?" Ryou asked quietly.

"Mahad and I have been friends since high school," Mai replied with a smile.

"But how?" I asked looking over at my old teacher, "You've always been in Hazu and-"

Mahad sighed. "It's time that the four of you learned the truth about me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey," Duke said shaking Alexis, Chazz and Atticus awake, it was nearly three in the afternoon, his guests still hadn't woken up, not that he could blame them. They did have a pretty rough night last night. "Wake up, your friends are coming over soon."

Chazz was the first to wake, cracking his eye open slightly, "Did you say friends?" he asked.

"Yes," Duke replied. "I just got off the phone with one of my friends, "They said they found them and they're on their way now."

"Oh!" Chazz cried sitting up. "Guys, wake up! Atem, Yami, Yugi, and Blair are on their way!"

Atticus and Alexis sat up, rubbing the sleep out of their eyes.

"They're here?" Atticus asked standing up.

Suddenly, there was a ring at the door.

"It' must be your friends," Duke said walking in from another part of the house, "I'll go let them in."

Atem, Yami, Yugi, and Blair walked in, walking inside the living room where Chazz, Alexis and Atticus were.

"Have a seat anywhere you want," Duke said.

"Thank you," is echoed reply between the new guests. Duke smiles before asking them if they want anything. Everyone shakes their head, taking a seat along in the living room. Duke heads elsewhere in the house.

"You struck big guys," Yugi giggles.

"It was because Chazz here got attacked," Alexis said.

"He came out of nowhere!" Chazz exclaimed "I was walking and then BAM! He was right there!"

The others laugh.  
"Poor Chazz always has such a hard time, doesn't he?" Yami smirked.

"Har, har." Chazz said, "Very funny!"

"So, how did everything go?" Alexis asked.

"Should we really be discussing this right now?" Atem asked looking around.

"If you're worried about Duke, don't bother. This house is so big he can't hear us and he respects our privacy." Atticus said. "He's been a big help to us."

"So it seems," Atem said, "I'm glad the three of you got help."

"Yeah, me too." Alexis said. "So where did your tunnel lead?"

"Hazu," Blair replied.

"Wow, really?" Atticus asked.

They nod, "We helped them escape."

"And how did you manage that?" Chazz asked.

"How do you think?" Yami asked. "We disguised ourselves as humans and lead them through the tunnel into Domino City."

"So where are they now?" Alexis asked.

"I don't know," Yami said. "We parted ways."

"Well, hopefully they'll be okay." Atticus said. "Wouldn't want them to run into those creeps we did."

"Oh like those ravage beasts wouldn't tear those fools limb for limb?" Chazz snorts, rolling his eyes.

"Anyways, we need to figure out where we're going to stay." Alexis said. "We can't exactly stay here but we don't have jobs either and we can't go out during the day so..."

"Duke said he has more than enough room here for all of us," Atticus said. "So we should stay here until we can get settled in."

"Alright," Atem sighed. "But we're going to have to do something about our appearances, we can't go around with the cloaks on 24/7 people wil get suspicious."

"He's right," Alexis said. "We're going to have to do something about our wings."

"What can we do with them exactly?" Chazz asked. "It's not like we can cut them off."

"Atticus," Atem said. Atticus looked up. "Don't you have the power to alter appearances?"

"Yeah, why?" he asked.

"How long does your powers last?" Atem asked.

"Probably for a good day or so." Atticus replied. "Why?"

"Because we're going to need you to turn us all into humans." Atem said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seto, Mokuba, Mana, Marik, Criss, and the children sit in the park of Domino City. After splitting up with Atem, Yami, Yugi, and Blair. They decided to explore their new home while they searched for any signs of Bakura and the others.

"I doubt Bakura is still alive," Marik mumbled, looking down at the table.

"Don't say that!" Syrus exclaimed. "He is alive! I just know it!"

"Syrus, be realistic!" Marik hissed. "He was captured by Dartz's bitch squad and held captive! We haven't seen him-not to mention Mahad, Zane, Azizi, or Mariku for about two weeks now!"

"Maybe so," Mana said. "But Bakura is strong, they're alive."

Marik rolled his eyes but didn't say anything else.

XXXXXXXXX

"This may come as a shock to you all, but I'm not a naturally-born werewolf." Mahad said.

Everyone's eyes-save Mai's-widen in disbelief.

"So what you're saying is that you're actually human?" I asked.

"I was," he corrects, "I was bitten by a werewolf."

"But how?" my sister asked.

"As you know I'm a magician. I've been practicing it all my life. I was in the middle of a spell when a cloaked woman came up to me and asked me all of these questions about magic. I didn't think much of it, she seemed interested in what I had to say, the next thing I knew she was pinning me to the wall like she was about to kiss me, but instead, she bit me."

"Don't vampires usually do the biting, not us?" Mariku asked.

"If we-vampires or werewolves-bite a human, they'll turn-or in some cases-die. That's why it's in the treaty." Mahad replied.

"So some werewolf broke the treaty and bit you?" I asked.

Mahad nodded,

"Do you know who she was?" Ryou asked.

Mahad shook his head, "No, sadly, but she told me that I needed to go to Hazu. I wasn't sure what she was talking about. I was in so much pain. I woke up here here in Mai's house. I told her what had happened. Anzu-she's a friend of mine and Mai that works here by the way-helped me with my injuries but there was nothing they could do."

"I was wondering why you hardly change into your wolf form." Mariku mused.

"I can only change during the full moon." Mahad replied. "Unlike the four of you who can change at will."

"That must suck not being able to change at will," I said. "How did you end up in Hazu?"

"When I experienced my first transformation, I immediately ran to Hazu. I didn't know where I was going, I just followed my instincts through the tunnel we came through. After I got there, it was all a blur. I woke up lying on a bed. Your mother tended to me. She knew that I had been bitten. She told me who she was and where I was, she said I could stay if I liked. I wanted to go back, but I couldn't because I was a werewolf now and i didn't want to put anyone in danger." Mahad said looking at Mai before continuing. "I met Isis not too long after I arrived."

"Does my sister know about you?" Mariku asked.

Mahad nodded.

"Well, I don't care if you were a human before, Mahad." I said, "You're still one of the greatest teachers I've ever had and you've always been there for me."

"Same goes for me." Ryou said.

"And me," Amane smiled.

Mahad smiled at us before averting his gaze to Mariku, "Mariku?" he asked.

"You're a werewolf, that's all that matters." he said.

"Miss. Valentine! There's a group of people outside with some children!" Miho exclaimed racing in the living room.

"See them in, Miho." Mai said.

Miho nodded, exiting the room, she came back not even two minutes later, behind her were Jaden, Syrus, Marik, Seto, Mokuba, and ten children.

"BAKURA!" Marik cried running over to me, tackling me to the ground.

"GAH!" I cried shoving him off of me. "Get off!"

"I've been so worried about you!" he said as we stood up.

"I can see that,"I replied rolling my eyes. "But that doesn't give you the right to tackle me."

"Well, I see that y'all've made it in one piece." Jaden said.

I laughed. "Yup, we're alive and kicking."

Everyone looked at one another.

"So, who wants to go first?" Mokuba giggled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Syanian soldiers swept through Hazu, making sure that no werewolf was left. Jagger, Slade, Vivian and Satorious were still in the mess hall. Satorious was down on his knees, staring blankly at nothing while Jagger and Slade were chatting amongst themselves.

"Everything's clear," a soldier said walking in the room, "Hazu is ours."

"Excellent," Jagger said. "We should tell Dartz then."

"Get off the floor, idiot!" Vivian screamed kicking Satorious in the side. Satorious growled, standing up.

"Kick me again and you'll wish you were never born." he hissed.

Vivian rolled her eyes, "Let's just go back to Syan and tell Dartz how successful we were."

They arrived back in Syan shortly afterwards.

"Those filthy dogs are gone," Vivian sneered walking into the throne room, the others following behind.

"Excellent," Dartz said.

"Some escaped though," Jagger said.

"What?!" Dartz shouted. "How?!"

"We had to let them go," Slade said rolling his eyes. "It was the only way we could kill that future seeing dog."

"**IMBECILES**!" Dartz roared standing up. "Do you have any idea what you fools have done?!"

"The Light would have allowed them to live," Satorious cut in, "You know this."

**"**The Light wouldn't let those fools live! I should have your heads for disobeying my orders!" Dartz shouts, continuing his ranting bitch fest, "I told you fools to kill them all and do you? **NO!** Now, one of you is going to get punished for this and I think I know who." he said looking at the four vampires in front of him, a wide smirk on his face.**  
**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**What a lovely way to kick off Domino City, no? Anyhoo, as you can tell Mai, Miho, Duke, Joey, and Tristan have been introduced to the plot. I mention Anzu in here but she won't get introduced until later. Also, who bit Mahad...ah, now I am NOT telling that. Y'all will have to find that out for yourselves. Bye frans! Review :D **


	7. Chapter 7:Undeniable

**Tomorrow I'm going to Raleigh to see my family and go swimming! YAY! *does happy dance* So I decided to update this lovely story before I went off tomorrow. I might be able to update while I'm gone, I'll have my computer with me of course but I don't know often I'm going to be on it. **

**Lots of things happen in this chapter. And what we've all been waiting for does! Yay! *does happy dance* Now then, let's kick off the chappie shall we? **

**Disclaimer:I do not own Yugioh. If I did, Bakura and Yami would have admitted their true feelings for each other and my wonderful story Impossibly Yours would have happened. I do own this plot and all my OC characters.**

**Warning: This story contains violence, some character death, lemons and m-pregnancy if any of this bothers you, then you need to leave because I will not put up with annoying bitching.**

**Summary:**

**The day before Bakura, the crown prince of Hazu, the werewolf kingdom, is to be crowned the next king. His siblings Ryou and Amane are kidnapped by none other than the Syanian army. In the attempt to get his younger brother and sister away from the vampires, he is kidnapped as well and held at ransom by the vampire king, Dartz. Azizi, the king of Hazu gives up his life in order to spare his children. Dartz agrees, forcing Bakura to take Ryou and Amane to Domino City, posing as humans. When Bakura's friends arrive in Domino City to tell him the fate of his home, Bakura is furious, creating a clan to wipe out all vampires. Bakura falls in love with Yami, they start dating unaware of what and who each other really is but when Yami's brother Yugi is caught in one of the traps, everything falls apart.**

**Chapter Seven: Undeniable **

[A year later...]:

It had been a year since my friends and I had been living with Mai. To show how much we appreciated her kindness, we all pitched in to help with the children in the orphanage. The ten children that Seto had brought along with him got along well with the other children. I was grateful for that. I was worried that they would have problems making friends since they were naturally born werewolves.

I still couldn't get what Mahad said out of my head. I mean he wasn't a naturally born werewolf? But he seemed like he'd been a part of Hazu all his life, he was of my father's council members not to mention the top magician in Hazu and my mentor. I couldn't imagine a life without him.

Seto, Marik, Criss, Mana, Mokuba, Jaden and Syrus told us-Mahad, Mariku, Amane, Ryou and I-about what had happened once we all got split up. I was horrified to learn what had occurred in Hazu. So many had died. Mahad was devastated to learn that Isis had die. He pulled Mana into his lap and held her, doing his best to comfort his daughter while he himself wasn't in the best of shape.

We told them our side of the story, how Dartz and his lackies trapped us and the fight I got into with Vivian, Jagger and Slade before being captured. Mahad told them what had happened after Seto and Marik left with Jaden and Syrus after they had gotten injured. When Syrus found out that his brother Zane had died, he wailed in Jaden's chest, Jaden doing his best to comfort his boyfriend.

I knew Dartz was still out there. He and his Light worshipping rejects took over my father-well, my kingdom. I couldn't believe that Father would just give up the kingdom like that. But he did it to ensure our safety; though, I have a feeling that we haven't seen the last of Dartz.

We had met Mai's other assistance, Anzu. She was a pretty nice girl, she helped the children with their medical problems, she was one of the nurses here. Miho was more or less Mai's secretary. Miho was always bubbly and lively. I'm glad not all of us are depressed like I am.

My friends and siblings are extremely worried about me. But I can't help but feel that what happened is my fault. If I would have just trained better, than things things would have been different. But there's nothing I could do about it now, I wasn't alone, I had my friends and my siblings with me. I missed Isis, Shadi, Zane, and Father though. They didn't deserve to die! They lost their lives trying to protect us. Those leeches are going to pay for this!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Atticus had managed to turn everyone from a vampire to a human. They had stayed at Duke's house. Duke said that he enjoyed their company and they were more than welcome to stay with him. Duke's parents had passed away in a car accident and had left their son with their mansion.

The seven vampires sat about in Duke's living room. He was at work. The vampires went out just about every day for their sun rituals. Luckily, it wasn't anything out of the ordinary because a lot of people went out. The vampires would usually go to places like the park, each day they'd stay out just a bit longer.

"We're going to have to go to school soon." Atem said.

"You're joking right?" Yugi paled giving his brother a look, "Please tell me you're joking."

"I'm afraid not, none of you-besides Atticus and myself-are old enough not to be in school." Atem said. "And summer is drawing to a close pretty fast."

"Atem, we're vampires," Chazz said with a roll of his eyes. "Why the hell would we need to go to school?"

"Oh, I don't know." Atem said. "We're posing as humans and we're living in a police officer's house. Or did you forget?"

"We didn't go to school all year," Chazz scoffed. "Why go now?"

"We couldn't go because of the circumstances, but now we can." Atem said. "So tomorrow, we're going to the school and all of you are getting enrolled."

"But-" Yugi tried to protest.

"Yugi, Atem's right." Yami said. "If we're going to pose as humans, we need to act like them."

"But school is boring!" Yugi whined. "Or from what Joey said anyways."

"It can't be all that bad," Alexis said, "Maybe we can learn a thing or two. I'd really like to hear what they say about us."

"That would be assuming," Yugi giggled. "They probably think we suck their blood dry and turn into bats."

"Now,_ that _would be amusing." Chazz laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Everyone I want to talk with you." Mahad said. Everyone gathered in the living room. We had just finished putting the children to bed, which isn't easy. We gathered around, Mai sitting in her recliner, her legs crossed at the ankles. Anzu and Miho were elsewhere in the house.

"I want you to attend school this year." Mahad said.

"WHAT?!" we all cried in horror.

"Don't act so surprised." Mahad said. "If we're posing as humans than that means you need to act like them. Which means:you go to school."

I knew he was right, we all knew he was right. But neither of us had ever been to school. Sure, we read books in the library back home, so we weren't that dumb, but going to actual school with all of those people? It terrified me. What would they think of me? What would I think of them? I don't have an issue with humans, as long as they live me alone. But now that I have to be one of them, I'm forced to be someone I'm not.

"What could we possibly learn in that dump," Mariku asks, rolling his eyes. "Nothing we can't learn from going out in the real world."

"I'm sorry, but we can't diobey the laws of the human world," Mahad said. "Now, all of you will go to the school and get signed up tomorrow."

"Yes sir," is the echoed reply between us.

"I know that you are upset by this, but it has to be done. We can't raise suspension about us being here." Mahad said.

We nod. We know this, if we're going to act like humans, then we need to become them. Luckily for us, we do look like humans most of the time. I just hope that Mariku will be able to keep his cool, he has a hard time with that temper of his. I would never forgive him if he blew up all of a sudden on a human that angered him.

But then again, he wouldn't do that. While his lacks the demor that my brother does, he doesn't lack common sense. He knows of the risks we would be in if he were to lose his temper. He had been getting better, the training with Shadi has done wonders for him, but still, he did almost get himself in Syan.

I had told them to stay back in the palace, I didn't want anyone else to get hurt. I just wanted to get my brother and sister out of Syan and go back home. I knew it wasn't going to be easy, but they insisted on going after me anyways. Mariku, Jaden and Syrus nearly lost their lives. Everyone on my father's court save for Mahad died, how were we going to defeat Dartz now? He had already taken over Hazu, but knowing Dartz he'd want more.

"We're going to have to change your last name," Mahad says cutting me out of my thoughts.

He's right. While no one here knows about the Touzoku bloodline, there are those who do. If my supensions are correct then Dartz will do whatever they can to find me and end me before I can stop them.

"I know," I sighed.

"Miho," Mai called. The blue-haired teen suddenly appears.

"Yes, Miss. Valentine?" Miho asks.

"Bring me the list of last names I had you find last week," Mai instructs. Miho nods, hurrying off to get the papers. She gets back not too long afterwards, handing Mai the paperwork, but Mai holds up her hand.

"Give it to the Werewolf King," she says pointing to me.

Miho, seeming to be unfazed at what her boss referred me to, hands me the stack of papers. I glance through them, there's tons and tons of names in here. All of different languages.

"We need to make up a story of why we're here," Seto muses. "It'll be suspicious if we all are from the same place."

"He has a point," Mariku said, "We'll be better off if we came from different places around the world."

"But some people already know we're friends," Amane points out, "That would raise suspension if we don't know each other."

"Who says we didn't know each other?" Marik scoffs. I give him a look but he brushes it off. "The way I see it, some of us are going to have to be enemies."

"Well, Bakura and I always fight," Mariku said.

"And what about the rest of us?" Seto asked. "We can't all be friends with Bakura, some of us are going to have to be friends with you."

"True," I said. "Seto, Marik and Mariku you're all friends. Jaden and Syrus are friends with me."

"Mana, Criss and I will all be friends." Amane adds with a smile. "Ry and I of course are, right Ry?"

"Yeah," my brother smiles half heartedly.

Is something the matter? I ask him through telepathy.

Ryou shakes his head. I give him a look but decide against pressing him. If he wants to talk, he knows where to find me.

"Alright, since Marik and I are extremely tan, we need to be from somewhere that's hot. I'd say Egypt." Mariku said.

"Good choice," Mahad said.

As everyone discusses what we're going to tell people about us, I examine the names. I need to find something that doesn't draw too much attention though. It has to match somewhere that I "lived". Unlike Mariku and Marik, my siblings and my skin color is pale, almost lacking coloring altogether. Even Seto, Mokuba, Criss, Mana, Jaden and Syrus have more coloring to their skin than I do. I need to be from somewhere that doesn't get too much sun.

"Have you found a name and a place you're going to be from?" Mai asked.

I shook my head, sighing I continue my search. None of these names would fit with my name. I had a strange name, that was for sure.

"I think we should be from England, Bakura." my brother said.

I look up at him then down at the papers again. I'm on the Chinese names now. I flip a few pages before getting to the British ones. So Ryou wants to be from England, huh? Well, then I'll have to find a last name that fits us, now won't I?

Jaden and Syrus have already said they were going to be from America. As for Seto and Mokuba, they claim to be from Toyako, which isn't too far away from Domino City. Everyone decided to keep their original last name. Lucky for them.

"Finding a name is insufferable!" I sighed tossing the papers down on the glass table in front of me, leaning back on the couch.

"Oh, please," Mariku scoffs, "It can't be that difficult."

"Oh yeah? Why don't you try finding a decent last name that goes with the names Bakura, Ryou and Amane and see what you come up with." I snapped.

Mariku picked up the papers, looking over it.

"Your last name is going to be King." He said throwing the papers down. "That simple."

"Oh so now you're going to decide what my last name is?" I hissed standing up but Syrus, who is sitting beside of me grabs my wrist, pulling me back down on the coach.

"Bakura, there's no need to get worked up." Syrus said. "Mariku found you a decent name, I think it'll go well."

"Plus, it's kinda ironic, seeing as how you are technically a king an' all." Jaden said.

I roll my eyes. "Amane, Ryou, are you okay with using that as a last name?" I asked looking at my siblings. They both nod in agreement. Well, good. I didn't want to have to go through any more last names.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dartz paced back in forth in his new throne room in Hazu. Things had been going exceptionally well for the Syanian King. It had been a year since he and his army had driven those pathetic dogs out of town. He was the ruler of it all. But it wasn't enough, no it would never be enough. Not until he claimed the world as his.

He had gone to his sanctuary beneath the library to ask the Light for guidance. It seemed to want him to move on to different matters, to expand his kingdom and that's what Dartz planned to do. But there was something holding him back: Bakura.

Dartz growled at himself, his guards not paying much mind to him or his pacing. They had grown rather use to Dartz's attitude. 'How could I be so stupid?!' Dartz thought to himself. According to Satorious, Bakura was the "chosen one". Bakura had the power to defeat the Light, but that couldn't be true! There wasn't any power on earth that could stop destiny. It had to be some kind of sick joke.

But Dartz wasn't going to take any chances, after all, Satorious predictions had been right so far and he wasn't going to jeopardize everything he had worked so hard for to be ruined by some dog. He had to take that mongrel and his pack of idiots down once and for all, but the question remained: where was Bakura and the others? When the Syanians attacked Hazu, the had let some of them escape. To say Dartz wasn't furious was an understatement, as punishment, he had killed Jagger. Slade was none to thrilled by the idea, but bit his tongue to keep from getting killed as well.

Dartz needed a bigger army if he was going to bring down Bakura, not to mention take over the whole world. The Light had shown him all. It was his destiny to rule it, the vampires would be the supreme being. Humans, animals, and werewolves, everything and anything, would bow to his great might.

But first, he needed to find out where Bakura had gone. He knew he wasn't in Hazu, he had his men search for him and there wasn't a trance of the little brat, still, he couldn't have gone too far.

"Valon!" Dartz called taking a seat in his chair.

"Yes, your majesty?" Valon asked bowing to his king.

"I want you to go to the library and look up every human populated area near here and Syan." Dartz instructed.

"Any particular reason?" Valon asked looking up at Dartz.

"Because I said so, you cretin!" Dartz barked. "Do as I say or you're going to end up like Jagger did! Do you want to end up like him?"

"N-No sir!" Valon stuttered.

"Then I suggest you do as I say," Dartz hissed. "Now, get out!"

Valon hurried away to the library to find out the information.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few days later, Dartz called a meeting, everyone was back in Syan, he had his guards scattered around both kingdoms just in case the werewolves decided they wanted to sneak back into their old home. Dartz wasn't about to take any chances though.

"What is your stupid plan this time, Dartz?" Slade sneered as he sat beside of Raphael at the table.

"Unless you'd like to die like your brother did, I suggest you keep that bitch attitude of your in check, Slade." Dartz snapped.

Slade just rolled his eyes. Dartz could threaten him all he wanted, but he knew that he needed him. He knew he wouldn't kill him. The fact that he kept bring up Jagger's death was no surprise to him. Dartz always bragged when there was nothing to brag about. He had been that way ever since-

"Slade pay attention!" Vivian hissed from across the table. Slade gave her a glare but didn't say anything, he leaned back in his chair.

Another thing that Slade had been bothered about: Where was Chazz? He hasn't seen his younger brother in quite some time now. Had he died? Slade shrugged it off. It wasn't anything for him to worry about. Things were looking up for him and if he wanted to remain on Dartz's good side, well, he'd have to push petty things like family aside.

"Our kingdom as grown immensely," Dartz said from the head of the table, everyone's eyes were locked on his, guards surrounded the area in case a fight were to break out. "But not big enough."

"What are you suggesting?" Raphael asked. "That we expand the kingdom?"

"Precisely," Dartz smirked. "We need to show the world that we are the greatest creatures."

"That sounds all fine and dandy and all, but how do you suppose we do that?" Allister asked. "A lot of our guards have been killed in the war we had between Hazu."

"I'm well aware of that," Dartz said. "That's why I had asked Valon to gather information regarding the nearest human inhabitants."

"And why would we need to go to the humans?" Vivian hissed in disgust, "It's not like they can do much."

"That's where you're wrong, my dear." Dartz smirked.

Everyone gave their king a look.

"What are you planning?" Slade inquired.

"He's planning on going to Domino City and turning the people there into vampires so when we find Bakura, we'll be able to kill him." Satorious drones out in a bored tone.

"You're going to do what?!" Vivian hissed. "Have you gone lost your mind?!"

"I don't need to explain myself to you, Vivian." Dartz sneered. "You do as I say or you get killed, it's that simple."

Vivian mumbled under her breath, but didn't say anything else on the matter.

"As Satorious was saying, I am planning on invading Domino City first, it's the closest place to both of the kingdoms and I plan on taking it down." Dartz said. "I'm sure Bakura and the others that you-" he gave Satorious, Slade and Vivian a look-"Let walk free all those years ago."

"What makes you think this is going to work?" Raphael asked. "If we go there and start killing all of those people, the police are bound to get involved."

"That's true," Dartz said. "And that's why we're taking this one step at a time. If a lot of people go missing at once, it is bound to raise suspension, but if a few go, let's say, every few months or so, then they would think it's a serial killer on the loose."

"We'll need to keep a low profile," Allister said. "Find a good hiding spot and do this intelligently. I'd rather not get killed by a bunch of humans."

"Oh please," Slade scoffed, "Like those idiots could do anything?"

"Obviously you haven't read enough to know what happens to a vampire when the humans find out." Valon interjected.

"I do know," Slade sneered, "But they'll never have a chance."

"That's enough you two." Satorious snapped.

"When do we leave?" Raphael asked.

"Tomorrow night," Dartz replied. "We need to figure out where we're going to set up base at."

"There's a good spot right in the middle of downtown. We could buy out the building." Valon suggested.

"Idiot!" Slade hissed slamming his fists on the marble top table. "We're trying to hide our identities! Being right in the middle of downtown isn't the way to do it."

"Actually," Dartz said, "It is."

"He's right," Raphael said. "If we go into hiding then it'll be suspicious, but if we act like people of business then things will be different. People would need to talk to us and we could lure them to work for our company."

"And what company do you suggest we have?" Vivian scoffed.

"We need something of interest," Valon said, "Something that would attract the attention of-"

"FOOLS!" Dartz shouted slamming his fists on the table. Everyone looked up at the Syanian King. "Have you forgotten who I am? Here's what we're going to do: We're going to buy a share of every company around the world so the world will be at our feet. Then we're going to set up our headquarters right in the middle of downtown Domino City."

"And what are we going to call this new company sir?" Raphael asked.

"Paradius." Dartz smirked.

XXXXXXXXXXX

A few months passed, summer break was over. Everyone had gotten signed up for school. Today was the first day.

"I can't believe that Atem and Atticus don't have to go to school," Yugi complained as he, Yami, Chazz and Alexis walk through the city to get to Domino High.

"Well, they are older than us." Alexis said.

Atem and Atticus were the same age: twenty. Alexis, Chazz and Yami were the same age, which was sixteen and Yugi was fifteen. Luckily, they were all in the same grade.

"Hey!" a voice called. The four vampires stop to see Joey running towards them, Tristan walking several feet behind him.

"Hey, Joey." Yugi said.

"Hey, guys," Joey said. "Going to school?"

"Unfortunately." Yugi sighs.

Joey laughed. "Yeah, I hate it too, but it's not too bad, 'specially since I'm there."

"Oh yes because that makes school sooooo much better." Tristan said rolling his eyes.

"I had the class laughing last year, didn't I?" Joey snapped, his hands on his hips.

"Yeah, they were laughing at you." Tristan said.

"Why I oughta-" Joey growled but stopped when the four vampires give him and Tristan a look.

"Do the two of you always act like that?" Chazz asked. "It's rather weird."

"Ha, yeah," Joey replied nervously. "But we're good buddies, ain't that right, T?" Joey asked looking at Tristan.

Tristan smiled, "Yup, we've always got each other's backs."

"It's good to have friends," Yami said. "It helps when dealing with tough situations."

"And it's nice just to have someone to hang out with." Joey said. "Hey, why don't we all be friends?"

"That's a great idea, Joey!" Yugi beams.

"I thought ya might like the idea, Yug, we're going to be best friends." Joey said.

"Indeed." Yugi said, smiling at his new friend.

They enter the school's building. Alexis, Chazz and Tristan go in one room. While Yami, Yugi and Joey go in another.

"Looks like we have algebra first," Joey sighed. "Figures, they want me to suffer from what I did last year."

"What did you do?" Yugi asked as he, Yami and Joey take a seat in the three empty chairs near the back of the classroom.

"Lots," Joey laughed. "My greatest yet was getting this parrot to curse every other word that Mr. Senni said. "Making it seem like he was cursing that much."

Yugi burst into a fit of laughter. "I'd love to have seen that."

"How did you get a parrot in here without anyone noticing?" Yami asked.

"Put it in the ventalor shaft," Joey shrugged.

"Wow, he must have been well trained." Yugi said.

"Yeah, it was my sisters before-" Joey looked away.

"Joey is something the matter?" Yami asked.

"Wh-Oh, no, no." Joey said, "I'm fine guys."

Yami and Yugi gave each other a look but don't press Joey any further.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Today was my first day of school. While I am not completely oblivious to learning, it just feels weird having to go into school now. I'd rather learn by going out and sword fighting or perhaps training in my wolf form, but now, I'm forced to be a human. I can't even turn into my wolf form just to have fun and be free. It sucks.

"Bakura!" Seto shouts, "Are you coming or not?"

I look up at him, everyone was standing at the door of the school, waiting for me to go. Mai had gotten her driver to drop us off at the school. I sigh, walking towards them. We enter the school.

"Well, this is where we split up," Jaden said. "Sy and I have English first."

"Oh great," Marik groans, "I'm stuck with you two?"

"What do you have?" I asked Seto.

"Algebra," Seto replied. "And you?"

"Same," I said.

"I have it too," Mariku said.

"Ah, no fair!" Marik complained. "I wanted to be in Bakura's class."

"You know, people will get the wrong impression if you're all over Bakura like that," Mariku points out. "We're supposed to be his enemies."

"Yeah, I know." Marik sighed.

After that, we all departed, going into our respective classrooms. Seto walked in first, Mariku and I follow behind. Everyone seems to be staring at us. We introduce ourselves. The teacher instructs Seto to see somewhere next to some girl with black hair on the other side of the room. She instructs Mariku to sit up somewhere in the front and as for me, she tells me to sit near the windows. I walk over to the area, taking a seat.

Suddenly, a boy with strange spiky, multi-colored hair of violet, yellow, and black turns around. His eyes, they're enchanting, a beautiful crimson color with a dash of violet in them. I stare into them. So beautiful.

"Hey," the boy in front of me says. Gods, his voice is so deep and beautiful. I swallow the lump in my throat. Who is this beautiful boy? "My name is Yami," the boy said. "It's nice to meet you." He sticks out his hand. I stare at it for a moment before taking it. He has a strong, firm grip, but his skin is so soft.

"Are you okay?" Yami asked. "You look a little pale."

"I-I'm fine." I said taking my hand away. "Just nervous."

"Well, don't be." Yami said with a smile. The smile almost makes me melt. What's happening to me? I just met this kid. I feel Seto and Mariku looking at me, but neither one of them have said anything. "We're all new here and the new folks have to stick together, right?"

'I'd stick anywhere, as long as I get to be near you.' I thought to myself.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AHHH and Bakura and Yami meet! Bakura has an obvious crush on Yami, but what about Yami? Well, we'll have to find out next chapter, now won't we? Lots of stuff happening next chapter! Just wait til lunch time! And after school too. I got plans up the ass for next chappie! I'm so excited! I hope I can write it tomorrow! *crosses fingers* Review lovelies! *throws Kura plushies in the air* **


	8. Chapter 8:Complexity

**I was in Raleigh and I didn't have access to the internet. I actually had this chapter written out the night before my trip but I made some changes to it. I wrote another version of this chapter but I like this one better. I just changed half of it. Bakura, Amane and Ryou look different now, I forgot to mention that but they do for obvious reasons. I'm going to be doing Yami and Bakura's POV from here on out instead of just Bakura's. I have to do it like that so we can see both of their minds and I can't write like that in 3rd person to save my life. So anyways, I hope y'all enjoy this new chappie :D.**

**I apologize for any grammar or spelling errors, I'm tired and don't feel like editing right now. I'll do it one of these years. **

**Disclaimer:I do not own Yugioh. If I did, Bakura and Yami would have admitted their true feelings for each other and my wonderful story Impossibly Yours would have happened. I do own this plot and all my OC characters.**

**Warning: This story contains violence, some character death, lemons and m-pregnancy if any of this bothers you, then you need to leave because I will not put up with annoying bitching.**

**Summary:**

**The day before Bakura, the crown prince of Hazu, the werewolf kingdom, is to be crowned the next king. His siblings Ryou and Amane are kidnapped by none other than the Syanian army. In the attempt to get his younger brother and sister away from the vampires, he is kidnapped as well and held at ransom by the vampire king, Dartz. Azizi, the king of Hazu gives up his life in order to spare his children. Dartz agrees, forcing Bakura to take Ryou and Amane to Domino City, posing as humans. When Bakura's friends arrive in Domino City to tell him the fate of his home, Bakura is furious, creating a clan to wipe out all vampires. Bakura falls in love with Yami, they start dating unaware of what and who each other really is but when Yami's brother Yugi is caught in one of the traps, everything falls apart.**

**Chapter eight: Complexity**

Dartz, Valon, Raphael, Allister, Slade and Vivian arrived in Domino City a few days after their meeting. Dartz had left his guards in Hazu and Syan to keep watch, he wasn't about to risk losing his two kingdoms. They had used Dartz's powers, him being able to teleport them there without a problem. The Light gave him extraordinary powers, he could do just about anything.

They had bought out a share of every company around the world, Dartz wasn't playing around, he had to make sure that the world knew who was boss and he was rich enough to do so. He bought a large building right in the middle of downtown Domino City. They had changed their forms into humans, once again, thanks to Dartz.

"I don't like this place," Slade said.

"You don't like anything." Allister muttered under his breath.

"I'd like for you to die." Slade hissed.

At this, Allister stood up.

"Alright you two, that's enough." Raphael warned, grabbing both of their arms, "We're in the presence of our king."

"How are we going to go about doing this?" Valon asked.

"We're going to hunt for humans of course," Vivian said licking her lips.

"Not quite," Dartz said giving Vivian a look. "Not all of us at once, anyways."

Vivian smirked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The teacher was droning on and on about some nonsense. I was hardly paying attention, all that was on my mind was Yami. But that didn't make any sense! I just met the guy and he was human on top of that! How could I like a human?! I could feel Mariku's eyes piercing into me, I glanced out of the corner of my eye. He gave me a look. I shrugged it off. There wasn't anything he could do about it. It wasn't like I was going to go after the boy, hell, I didn't know if Yami was gay or not, though, based on the way he's dressed-leather pants and a choker necklace, I'd say he is.

Finally, after another class, it was lunch time.

"Bakura!" Jaden called, "Over here!"

I walked over to where Jaden and Syrus were sitting. There were two other people sitting at the table as well. I took a seat in front of Jaden.

"Bakura, we'd like you to meet our new friends: Joey and Tristan." Jaden said.

I turned to see the blonde from my Algebra class and the brunette from my chemistry class sitting next to me. I hadn't even noticed that they were sitting beside me. I must be losing my mind.

"Hey," I said, smiling half-heartedly.

"Bakura, are you alright?" Syrus asked.

"I'm fine, Sy." I said, "Just drained."

"No kidding, Algebra was so boring today!" Joey complained.

"When is it ever fun?" Tristan asked.

"Ha, true," Joey laughed.

"Hey, do you mind if we sit here?" a girl with blond hair asked.

"Alexis!" Joey cried. "Of course you can! Where's Yug?"

"Getting some food. He, Yami and Chazz should be over in a minute."

Wait, Yami was coming over? I look over my shoulder, Yami's standing in the lunch line. Two other people-a shorter boy who looks almost identical to Yami and another one with spiky black hair are standing around him, talking. I turn back around, everyone was conversing amongst one another.

"Are you two a couple?" Alexis asked Jaden and Syrus. Syrus immediately blushed, trying to hide. Jaden, of course, didn't.

"Sure are," Jaden said wrapping his arm around Syrus' shoulders, placing a kiss on his cheek to which Syrus' blush heated up even more.

"Wow, that's great, man!" Joey said. "I'm happy for y'all."

"Really?" Syrus asked nervously.

"Psst," Joey laughed, "Of course, I support all of my friends, 'sides, I'm bi so-"

"Wait, you're bi?" Alexis asked.

"Sure am." Joey boasted proudly.

"Yup, his last girlfriend dumped him so he decided to go after boys." Tristan joked slapping his friend on the back.

"That's not true at all!" Joey cried.

I laughed. "What about you, Tristan?"

"Straight," he replied. "What about you?"

"I'm gay," I said.

"Well, it's about time we had some other gay people here," a boy with spiky black hair said taking a seat beside of Alexis. "I was beginning to wonder if I was the only one."

"You don't seem like the type to be gay." Tristan said.

""Yeah, that's what they all say, but I am, I'm Chazz by the way." he said.

"Nice to meet ya Chazz," Jaden said. "I'm Jaden and this is Syrus, and that's Bakura."

"Bakura, huh?" Chazz said. "that's an interesting name."

"Umm...thanks." I said.

Everyone talked amongst each other, deep in conversations about whatnot. This wasn't so bad. Chazz, Alexis, Joey and Tristan seemed nice. I looked across the room where Seto, Mariku and Marik were sitting. I knew that Seto didn't care to be near them, but for right now, we had to keep our distance. I'd give it about a few weeks before Seto comes over here and "tries to befriend us". Everyone seemed to accept me, I was fortunate for that, but I'm sure not everyone here was going to accept me.

What about Ryou, Mana, Criss and Amane? How were they faring in their classes? Amane I wasn't too worried about, she was very blunt and new how to stand up for herself, but Ryou. He was shy. What if bullies got to him what if-

"Bakura?" Syrus asked. "Are you okay?"

"Just thinking about Ry and Ama," I replied.

"Who's that?" Tristan asked.

"My brother and sister," I replied. "They're twins."

"Oh cool!" Joey cried. "How old are they?"

"They're eleven," I replied.

"How old are you then?" Chazz asked.

"Seventeen, and you?" I asked.

"Sixteen," Chazz replied. "Same as Lexi here."

"And me," Jaden said.

It felt strange, being surrounded by humans, yet I didn't feel uncomfortable at all. I felt more complete. Maybe humans weren't so bad after all. These seemed to be okay. Joey and Tristan were hilarious. They would get along with Jaden pretty well. All three of them seemed to enjoy food a little too much.

"Mind if I sit here?" a voice asks breaking me out of my thoughts. I look up to see Yami, with a tray full of food, standing there. Yugi had taken a seat beside of Chazz and Alexis.

"Um sure,:" I said trying not to sound like an idiot.

Yami takes a seat beside me.

"I'm Yami, for all those of you who don't know me and that's my brother, Yugi." Yami said pointing to Yugi.

Yami turned towards me. "So," he said. "You're from England?"

"Um..yeah." I said.

"That's cool, I'm from Toyako." He said.

"Really? I know someone from there." I said.

"Really? Who?" he asked.

"Seto Kaiba," I said., pointing to the table behind me. "He's sitting over there with Mariku and Marik Ishtar."

"The Egyptians?" Yami asked. "They friends?"

"Yeah," I sighed.

"They give you a hard time?" Yami asked.

"Not too bad," I said. "They like to bother Sy a lot though."

"You, Jaden and Syrus good friends, I assume?" Yami asked.

I nod, "Yeah, they moved here first and I met up with them when I got here, it was rough for my siblings and I, but we managed."

"Moving's always hard." Yami said. "My brothers and I had a difficult time adjusting, but everything seems to be fine, for now anyways."

"Brothers?" I asked.

"Yeah," Yami said. "I have two brothers, Yugi and Atem. Atem is twenty so he doesn't go to school with us. And Alexis has a brother named Atticus."

"That's cool." I said. "So you're stuck in the middle,huh?"

Yami laughed, "yeah, it's annoying but what are you going to do about it?"

I laughed, "True,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

After school we headed home, one of Duke's driver's picking us up. My first day of school had been better than I could ever have imagined. Bakura was unbelievable. He was funny, smart, beautiful-

No, I couldn't like him. He was a human and I was a vampire. It was against the treaty. But still, it wasn't like I'd ever be able to go back to Syan anyways, not with Dartz still ruling. I missed Ironheart. He had been a great king. He never once tried to overrule Azizi or any of the other Hazuian kings. Why had Dartz? What was driving him to hurt and destroy so many lives?

I couldn't get the feel of Bakura's skin out of my mind. It was so soft and smooth, it felt like he was still touching me. I had never seen anyone look so beautiful in my life: long black hair that stuck up in spikes. Though, I think his hair is dyed. I supposed I could always ask him, but then again, I wouldn't want to intrude on something that's none of my business his skin is so pale, it's beautiful. His eyes,they're almost fully red, with just a dash of brown in them. I've never seen such a thing, it's alluring. It's-

"Yami!" I hear my brother shout. "Are you going to get out of the car or not?"

I get out of the car, walking inside Duke's home. We didn't have to worry about the sunlight or Atticus's powers wearing off. For a year we had perfected both. Now, we could go in the sunlight without worrying and we'd remain human until night time.

We refused to feed off of humans. Although we weren't bound to the treaty anymore, we had human friends now and it just didn't feel right. We walked inside, finding Blair asleep on the couch.

"She's been asleep for about an hour," a young woman with blonde hair, who I assumed was Blair's babysitter, said softly from her spot on the couch, she was rubbing Blair's hair, her head resting on the young woman's lap.

"Good," Alexis said with a smile. "She's stubborn to sleep."

"I had no trouble at all." the girl said looking down at Blair's sleeping form.

We took turns to hunt, we'd often go in groups of three, usually late during the night. Duke was always off but we had to be careful just in case. Atticus always joined the groups because of his ability. Yugi, Chazz, Atticus, and Alexis went out. That left Atem and Blair with me.

"Are you okay, Yami?" Atem asked.

I didn't answer. He would see right through me if I said 'yes' and if I said 'no' he'd ask me what was wrong. i didn't want to be here, I wanted to be wherever Bakura was. Wherever that was. But why? I had just met the guy, why was I so drawn to him? What was happening to me? He and I had chemistry together, he was my lap partner. He was extremely smart, like he knew more than even the teacher himself knew. It was hard to focus on the task at hand. But we managed to get it done.

Atem stared at me, waiting for an answer. I swallow, hoping I sound believable.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said.

Atem isn't buying it.

"Hmm," Atem said, "It's been a long day."

"What did you and Atticus do?" I asked.

"Nothing much," he said. "helped take care of Blair, went out for a bit."

"Any trouble?" I asked.

"No." he said. 'How was your day. Did you meet anyone interesting?"

"I made some new friends." I said.

"That's good, Yami." Atem smiled. "You wanna tell me about them?"

"Well, I met this couple: Jaden and Syrus. Syrus was really shy but Jaden was pretty outspoken, he seemed pretty nice. Joey and Tristan were pretty cool. They nearly had a food fight at the table."

Atem chuckled. "Anyone else?"

"Umm..well..."

"You like someone." Atem said.

"Wha? No I don't!" I shout. Oh yeah Yami, you really convinced him now.

Atem just chuckled. "So, who's the boy who stole my little brother's heart?".

"He didn't steal my heart!"I snapped, glaring at my brother, "We're just friends."

"But you like him," Atem pointed out.

"His name is Bakura," I mumbled looking down at the floor.

"Bakura, eh? That's an interesting name." my brother says.

"He's from England." I said looking up at him.

"So, tell me about this Bakura." Atem said. "I want to hear all about the human who captured my brother's heart."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

Mai's driver picked us up. Everyone was chatting amongst themselves, talking about how their first day of school was. My first day, was absolutely incredible. I couldn't believe I had met Yami. He was so intelligent and beautiful. If only he weren't human-

"Bakura, are you going to get out of the car or do we have to drag you out?" Seto asked.

I got out of the car, we walked toward Mai's house.

"Are you okay, man?" Jaden asked. "You look a little pale."

"I'm fine." I said. "Just-"

"Thinking about Yami." Mariku said from behind me.

I turned to look at him. "Wh-?"

"Oh please," Mariku scoffed waving his hand in front of his face. "Like it wasn't obvious."

"Guys, cool it." Syrus said. "Let's just get inside and talk about this."

Oh great, I think one guys hot and all of a sudden the world has to know?

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

After we eat dinner and help Mai put the children to bed, everyone-save for Mai and Mahad gathers in the living room.

"So, you gonna tell us about your new boyfriend?" Mariku asked.

"He's not my boyfriend!" I shouted.

"Denial is such a beautiful thing," Mariku laughs.

"Mariku, that's enough!" Seto shouts.

"Hey, no need to get worked up, I'm just telling you what I witnessed first hand. You saw it for yourself. That handshake they gave in algebra was a bit more than just a friendly handshake and the way Bakura was looking at him. Yeah, he's definitely-

"Okay, okay!" I cry throwing my arms up. "I like him! Happy now?"

Mariku smirked. "Very,"

I glanced over at Marik, who is seething in rage. I shrug at him. He knows I don't have any attraction to him. Why would it come as a surprise that I like someone else?

"So you choose a human over me?" Marik spat.

"I didn't choose anyone." I said. "I just think he's hot."

"I'm hot too, ya know." Marik said crossing his legs.

"I never said you weren't, Marik." I said.

"So why don't you-"

"I don't like you as a person." I said, meeting his gaze. "Not in that sense, anyways."

"So why Yami? What's so special about him? You barely know the guy, and yet you want to fuck him?!"

"Watch your mouth, my brother and sister are in here. And no, I don't want to have sex with him!" I snapped.

"Could have fooled me." Marik said.

"I don't care what you believe." I said. "Yami and I are just friends, I'm not going to ask him out just because I like him."

"I can't believe you have stooped this low, Bakura." Marik said shaking his head.

I growled. He does have a point though. Yami is a human, we aren't supposed to have any type of interaction with humans whatsoever, but Yami, I'm drawn to him. I barely know the guy and there's just something about him that makes my heart beat fast. I've never felt this way before. But as I've told Marik, I wasn't going to ask Yami out. I wanted to spend time with him, get to know him more.

Besides, I didn't know if he even liked me or not. What if I asked him out and he rejected me and we stopped being friends? I don't think I could live with myself if that happened. The other humans, they seemed nice too. In a way, I was glad that I came here. Though I miss Hazu, I had made new friends.

"Just don't screw anything up for us." Mariku said getting up. Marik gave me a look before doing the same.

"You and Yami would look great together, man." Jaden said pulling Syrus into his lap.

"Thanks, Jay." I smiled. "But as I've said before, I want to get to know him first."

"He seems really nice," Syrus said.

"He's hot." Jaden adds with a wink. I blush.

Seto laughed. "You sure do like him, don't you?"

"yeah, I guess I do." I said.

"Hmm...well, just be careful, okay? I don't want you getting hurt."

I nod. I look over where Amane and Ryou had fallen asleep. I'm not sure if they missed the conversation or not, but I suppose I'd know soon enough. Stretching, I stood, heading for bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A week has passed by since I have met Yami and the others. Nothing too out of the ordinary, except my feelings for Yami have gotten worse. It's more than mere attraction now. We go out, usually with our friends. We play games together, Yami is surprisingly good at them. He says that back where he's from they call him the King of Games. A fitting title for him.

"Dammit!" Joey cries, "You won again, Yams!"

Yami just chuckled, placing the controller of the shooting game he and Joey were playing, down. "You'll get better, it just takes practice Joey."

"Joey here's been 'practicing' for years and still can't beat anyone at any games." Tristan laughed.

"Why I oughta-"

"You should really keep him on a leash," Seto said. "He might bite."

"What did you say, tough guy?" Joey said.

"I said-"

"Seto, that's enough." I said. Seto gave me a glare but I shrugged it off. I wasn't going to let him talk to one of my friends like that. Seto scoffed, walking over to where Jaden and Syrus were.

"That jerk." Joey mumbled under his breath. "Always out to get me!"

"I think you have a big crush on him." Yugi giggled.

"What?! Yug, you cannot be serious!" Joey cried. .

"It's obvious as day that you do," Tristan said.

Joey turned towards his friend, giving him a glare. Tristan just shrugged.

"Bakura and I are going to grab something to eat and sit down somewhere. You want anything?" Yami asked.

"Cheeseburger!" Joey shouted having already picked up the gun for the shooting game he had just lost to Yami, he and Tristan were neck and neck on the scoreboard.

"What about you, Tristan?" I asked.

"Hotdog's fine." Tristan replied.

"Yami, do you want me to get them?" Yugi asked.

Yami and Yugi exchanged looks.

"No, Yugi it's-"

"Yami, you can't even remember what Tristan likes on his hotdog." Yugi said, "So wouldn't it be easier for me to get them?"

"Yeah but-"

"No buts, Yami." Yugi said pushing his brother towards one of the empty tables in the back area of the arcade. There weren't too many people over here. Most people were playing games.

"How's everything been?" Yami asked sitting down after setting our tray of food down.

"It's going I guess." I replied taking a sip of my drink. "What about you?"

"I'm hanging in there." Yami replied. "How are you liking school?"

"Well, if I didn't have to get up at the crack of dawn everything would be okay."

Yami sprayed me with his drink, bursting out in a fit of laughter. I stared at him, the drink soaking into my shirt.

"I don't like getting up early either." Yami said after calming down. "Oh my, I'm so sorry Bakura!" He said seeing that my shirt was soaking wet.

"It's fine." I waved him off. "Nothing that can't get cleaned."

"I hope I didn't ruin the shirt for you." Yami said.

"Nah, it's all good." I said.

We sat in silence for a moment. Yami hardly touched any of his food. I wasn't faring too well on my own meal myself. I was too busy talking to Yami. I enjoyed spending time with him. It had only been a week since we've know each other and the conversations we have had have been some of the most interesting that I've ever had in my entire life.

We talk about everything and anything. We'd sit beside each other at lunch- Seto, Mariku, Marik, Jaden, Syrus,Alexis, Chazz, Yami, Yugi, Joey and Tristan-We'd all sit together at lunch, taking up two tables. Seto and Joey always fought. Seto never fought with someone so much in his life. I tease Seto about it, but he just shrugs it off telling me I'm delusional.

I found out that Yami and Yugi have actually met Seto, Jaden, Syrus and Marik before. They know about them being werewolves. Jaden had told me during one of our talks one night. I was a bit shocked, but Seto put me at ease, telling me that they don't know about me and until I say something then it's none of anyone's business.

I felt bad, lying to my new friends like this. But what choice did I have? I knew that Yami and Yugi would be okay with it, but what about the others? Chazz and Alexis didn't know about anyone being werewolves, nor did Joey or Tristan. It was best to keep them out of the loop. But with Seto crushing on Joey, it was hard to keep secrets.

"I've been meaning to ask, what's your natural color?" Yami asked breaking me out of my thoughts.

"White," I replied.

"I figured as much." Yami said. "Why did you dye it black?"

I shrugged. "Just felt like it, I guess."

I couldn't give him the real reason: because I'm the king of Hazu, the werewolf kingdom that my friends are from and this crazy vampire king is trying to find me and kill me. Yeah he'd never talk to me then. But then again, Yami did accept Jay, Sy, Seto and Marik, but still...that doesn't mean he'd accept me.

[Yami's POV]:

Bakura's hiding something. I can feel it. But what, I hadn't the slightest idea. I wasn't going to press him. If he wanted to talk then he knew he could. I wasn't going to force him to talk with me. It wasn't my place to.

The week that I had known him, it has been the most incredible. I have never had so much fun in my life. Every day I'd sit by Bakura and we'd eat lunch with our friends. Bakura's friends became mine and mine became his. I was surprised when Mariku, Marik and Seto came over to the table. The way that Mariku was glaring at Bakura, it seemed like he was going to fight him, but instead he just sat down and soon enough, he became part of the group. I was glad, they looked at bit lonely over there by themselves at the table they sat in.

Atticus had suggested that I get together with Bakura and try to spend some time with him. Of course, Yugi insisted that he come along as well because he wanted to spend time with his new human friends. I went along with it. After all, I didn't want to be totally alone with Bakura, not yet anyways. I'd just met him. I knew that I like him a lot but I wasn't sure about Bakura.

Besides, I was a vampire, he was a human. How could this possibly work? What if, while we were making love I bit him too hard and killed him or worse, I turned him? I couldn't live with myself if he was turned. Dartz would surely be after him and I'd rather see him dead than have him under Dartz's control.

Yugi and Atem think I should tell Bakura how I feel. But how can I? How can I possibly tell him that I care about him when I just met him? I'm not that shallow. I want to wait, I want to get to know Bakura more, spend some time with him. Maybe spending some alone time with him might do some good. But then again, it might be a bad thing. But life was all about taking risk right?

Bakura was something else, there was no doubt about that. The things he said and the way he said them made perfect sense, even if I didn't agree with them before. It was like he had the gift or persuasion. He'd make a better king than Dartz. If only he were a vampire, then I'd be okay with these strange feelings I'm feeling inside.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Yami and Bakura are battling their feelings for each other. They're not getting together any time soon though. They just met and they need to be friends first. Also, I have decided the perfect way to end this story and there's going to be an epilogue. But that's a ways a way. I think next chapter we need to have some more fun with Seto and Joey, don't y'all think? Anyways, review lovelies! *throws Kura plushies in the air for everyone only to steal them back* **


	9. Chapter 9:The First Strike

**So I have a few announcements to make before this chapter gets underway. First, my other stories: **

**I have decided to take "In the Palm of Your Hand" down. Why? Well it's simple really, I don't want to write it anymore. I had gotten the idea a while back and I posted it but it was one of the fics that got taken down when Fanfiction was PMSing. I tried to rewrite it but it's just not working. I MIGHT rewrite it again someday, but I highly doubt it. I'm more focused on Darkshipping and things like that and it's been since February since I updated the story and while there are worst time gaps than that, I just don't want to write it anymore. I have no ideas for it and it's just not worth keeping up so for all of you that's read the story, I'm very sorry, I appericate your support but I refuse to keep a story up I will never finish (hence why I took Change of Heart down). **

**As for my other stories, they WILL be getting finished, but I'm really focused on this story. I'm hoping I can finish Stuck with You after this one, but I guess we'll see how that goes. I don't plan on having too many chapters left for that story. I want to finish it up already but not rush it. So the chapters will be longer. I do have some of the next chapter written, but not much. As for The Dragon's Dance, I'm not into 5D's right now so it's impossible for me to write it. I do know where I want to go with the story still, it's just going to take me a while to get in the mood to write it. And the fact that some of my reviewers have been pissing me off isn't boding too well for my writing tastes either. But I won't abandon it, it'll just take me some time to update it. **

**One last thing. This story will be having multiple POVs starting this chapter. Mostly the focus will be on Yami and Bakura but sometimes it won't be. So this chapter we get to see Amane and Ryou's POVs so I hope I do them justice because I've never done their POVs...so anyways, enjoy the chappie! :D **

**Disclaimer:I do not own Yugioh. If I did, Bakura and Yami would have admitted their true feelings for each other and my wonderful story Impossibly Yours would have happened. I do own this plot and all my OC characters.**

**Warning: This story contains violence, some character death, lemons and m-pregnancy if any of this bothers you, then you need to leave because I will not put up with annoying bitching.**

**Summary:**

**The day before Bakura, the crown prince of Hazu, the werewolf kingdom, is to be crowned the next king. His siblings Ryou and Amane are kidnapped by none other than the Syanian army. In the attempt to get his younger brother and sister away from the vampires, he is kidnapped as well and held at ransom by the vampire king, Dartz. Azizi, the king of Hazu gives up his life in order to spare his children. Dartz agrees, forcing Bakura to take Ryou and Amane to Domino City, posing as humans. When Bakura's friends arrive in Domino City to tell him the fate of his home, Bakura is furious, creating a clan to wipe out all vampires. Bakura falls in love with Yami, they start dating unaware of what and who each other really is but when Yami's brother Yugi is caught in one of the traps, everything falls apart.**

**Chapter Nine: The First Strike**

[Bakura's POV]:

I couldn't sleep. Luckily, tomorrow we didn't have school, but still. I was worn out. We had been out with Yami and his friends all day. Marik and Mariku had been arguing about something,not sure what and I really didn't care to find out, all that matter to me was sleep, but apparently, that was just too much to ask.

I sighed, twisting over to lie on my side, I curled the blankets tightly around my body. I couldn't believe it had already been a week since the others and I had been in school. Time just doesn't seem real anymore. It's like the world itself it still, yet moving at the same time. It's strange. I never really gave time much of a thought, but now, I think of it all the time.

Mother used to tell me that we shouldn't worry about time because if we did then we'd miss the important things in life. Would she say that now? What is she thinking right now, staring down at me from the heavens? Does she think of me as worthless? Her oldest son not being able to rescue his own father from eternal damnation by the hands of the evil Syanian King? Or does she understand? Does she see something I don't?

Nothing is making sense anymore. One minute I think I have everything figured out and then the next everything changes. Why can't things go back to the way they used to be? Sure, I never wanted to be king, but it's better than pretending to be human and waiting for Dartz to ambush us right?

If only I'd trained better. Then I'd be the king of Hazu instead of Dartz, now he's the king of both Syan and Hazu. Wasn't being the Vampire King good enough? Why did he have to take my kingdom too? We never did anything to him! He claimed that we sent someone over there as a spy. I wasn't sure what that was all about, but I supposed it doesn't matter.

What is Dartz's plan? What is he waiting for? I know he wants more than just Hazu and Syan to rule. But what else is he planning? Whatever it is, it can't be good. I know he's searching for me. Somehow, I have the power to stop him. I'm not sure what that's all about, but hopefully it's true. Though, why didn't I use my powers to save Hazu?

The whole time I had trained with Mahad, I had never once been able to use my powers. I always got discouraged, claiming that I didn't have any powers. Mahad said that I did, we just haven't been able to reach them yet. He claimed I had a gift and a power like nothing he'd ever seen before. I asked him to elaborate on the subject more but he'd always say "I'd find out when the time is right"

Wasn't the time "right" when Hazu was attacked? When my friends and family were killed? Why wasn't I able to activate my so called "power" then? Mahad's just playing tricks on me. He's not one to lie, but maybe he thinks that by doing so I'd believe I was worthy of being the Hazuian King. Well, I'm not! If I were then everyone would still be alive and we wouldn't be in this mess!

Because of my lack of power, so many Hazuians lost their lives. If only I'd been able to use this so called power of mine. Then things would be different. But alas, they're not, so I supposed I have to make due of what I have. The human world isn't that bad, but I do miss home.

Before school started, Mai had informed me that she believed that Dartz would be able to track me down that is why we changed my siblings' and my identities and appearances. Our pale skin and white hair stood out like sore thumbs. We couldn't do anything with our complexion, so we opted to dying our hair. Much to my displeasure. Amane and Ryou were upset, but not as upset as I was. Apparently, I threw a bitch fit about having to dye my hair. But could they really blame me? My hair and eyes were what set me apart from most Hazuians. I had gotten them from my mother. Though we all had the same hair color, our eyes were totally different.

Ryou had soft, chocolate brown eyes. When he looked at someone, their heart would immediately melt. Amane, on the other hand, had greenish brown eyes, more of a hazel type of color. As for me? My eyes were a reddish-brown color, almost fully red. There with dashes of brown here and there. I had been mistaken for an albino many times. I got used to the idea and shrugged it off.

What really puzzles me is my eyes when I'm in my wolf form. Most werewolves' eye color matches the eye color of when they're human, but for some reason mine doesn't. Instead of the red-brown coloring I have when I'm in my human form, it turns into a pale violet color. Mahad had tried to find the reasoning behind it, but he hasn't been able to find anything. He thinks it has something to do with my "amazing powers" I have. Whatever.

Amane has the power to turn vampires into stone with one touch. While her power is useful, it does have its drawbacks, like the fact that she has to actual touch them for it to work. It could cause her to lose her life. The only time I've ever heard of her using her powers was when she was younger and Criss came into Hazu. Whether Dartz's daughter came by accident or not was anyone's guess, but Mahad and Isis took her in anyways. Her and Mana became close, almost like sisters, maybe even closer than that.

Ryou is a dream seeker. He is able to walk through someone's dreams and relive events that took place in their life. Most of the time, the dreams aren't good and he has nighmares because of it. But he has learned to adapt to the dreams, he knows that his gift could help us someday.

Marik has the power to create illusions. He told me that during his and Seto's escape from Syan to Hazu he had used his powers to escape. Marik used to pick on Ryou all the time, sending his illusions to terrify my shy little brother. It wasn't until Seto used his own powers, the power to turn illusions into reality and turn them against Marik did he finally stop. Of course, Seto's power does have limits, like Amane, he has to actually touch the person as well.

Mariku has the power to create fire. We learned this when he and I got in a fight and he almost burnt me. Mahad and Zane had helped him control his flames when he got angry. Shadi had the ability of invisibility, he could stretch it out for a certain amount of time. Isis had the power to see the future. Mana, Criss and Mahad had the power of magic. Mahad was, of course, the strongest, but Mana and Criss' magic skills were incredible. Criss probably did have other powers we hadn't seen before, after all she was a hybrid.

Not everyone in Hazu had powers. Much to Jaden and Syrus' dismay they lacked power, but I assured them that I didn't either and that we didn't need special powers to defeat the Syanians.

I knew some of them had powers, but I'm not sure how many. Dartz seemed to have all sorts of power. Was that because he was the Vampire King or did it have something to do with that pathetic light of his? He always droned on and on about it. It was quite pathetic if you ask me, but whatever, I wasn't going to lie here and think about such stupidity.

Suddenly, a soft knock was heard at the door.

"Come in, Ryou." I called.

The door slowly opened, revealing my brother, he stood in the doorway. I sat up, motioning him to take a seat beside of me. He did so.

"Can't sleep?" I asked.

"No." Ryou sighed.

"Did you dream seek again?" I inquired.

Ryou shook his head, eyes downcast on his hands that were lying in his lap.

"Then what seems to be the problem then?" I asked.

Ryou took a deep breath, he fidgeted. What was he so nervous about?

"Come on Ry," I said placing a hand on his shoulder, "You know you can tell me anything right?"

Ryou took another deep breath, still staring at his hands, he mumbled: "IthinkI'minlove."

I blinked. The words were so fast and soft spoken I barely got incoherent words out of them.

"Do you remind repeating that, but slower this time?" I asked.

Ryou sighed. His hands clasping together. He looked up at me, tears brimming his eyes. What in the world-

"I think I'm in love." Ryou confessed softly,he immediately looked away, fearing my reaction. I blinked, not sure what to say. I placed my hand on my brother's shoulder. He looked up at me, tears falling from his eyes.

"Ry, why are you crying?" I asked.

"Because you're going to get mad at me." he whispered.

"I'm not going to get mad at you." I said. "If you're in love, then I want to know who she or he is. I want to make sure they're-"

"It's Mariku." Ryou said softly.

My eyes widened. WHAT?! No! This can't be happening! My brother-my little brother is in love with Mariku?! But why?!

"See!" Ryou said jerking away from my touch. "I knew you wouldn't understand." Ryou got up to leave but I grabbed his wrist.

"Ryou, wait." I said. Ryou twisted his body, our eyes locking. "I know that I don't like Mariku, and telling you that I'm okay with this would be a lie because I'm far from okay with it. But if you're truly in love with him, then who am I to stop you?"

"Thanks Baku." Ryou said turning his body fully around, giving me a hug. I let go of his wrist, doing the let go, Ryou took a seat beside of me. I turned to face him.

"Does he know?" I asked.

Ryou shook his head. "I want to tell him, but-"

"You don't know how? Or you think he doesn't like you back?" I asked.

"Yeah," Ryou sighed looking away.

"Ry, I can assure you, he does." I said.

"How can you tell?" Ryou asked looking back at me, his eyes on the verge of breaking down and cry and lighting up in joy.

"I've noticed that whenever he doesn't want to do something and you ask him to do it he immediately does it." I said.

"I still don't think he likes me." Ryou mumbled.

"Well, the only way you're going to find out is if he ask him right?" I said.

"yeah..." Ryou trailed off.

"Alright, so tomorrow I want you to talk to him and remember, you can this, what has Mother always taught us?"

"To be brave and strong because one day we'll need it to fight." Ryou said.

"Right, and if we're going to defeat Dartz one day, you'll have to overcome your fears, correct?" I asked.

"Right." Ryou said. "I'll tell him tomorrow...somehow."  
"Good, now get some sleep." I said.

"Thank you, Baku." Ryou said getting up, giving me another hug. I hugged him back before he left the room, almost immediately after he left, I fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How was your weekend?" Yami asked taking a seat beside of me at the table. Our friend were busy chatting about to notice us.

I shrugged. "It was okay."

"You look like you haven't slept in days, is everything alright?" Yami questioned.

He's right. I haven't slept too well. I'd lie in my bed at night thinking about what Ryou said to me or I'd think about Yami, wishing he was lying in the bed next to me. Should I tell Yami about Ryou? What I found out the other night. I don't like it one bit. Mariku will never be good enough for my brother. The fact that Ryou claimed he was in love with him was a bit disturbing. Did they spend time together while I wasn't paying attention?

"Bakura?" Yami says worryingly. I look up at him for a moment before looking down at the table again, sighing.

"It's Ryou." I say at last.

"Your brother?" Yami asked.

Yami, Yugi, Chazz, Alexis, Joey and Tristan haven't actually met my brother and sister yet. Ryou never was one to 'hang out' and Amane has taken up gymnastics after school and is much too tired on the weekends, besides, I think she enjoys spending time with Mana and Criss.

"Yeah," I sighed, "I'm worried about him."

"Why? What's wrong?" Yami asked concernedly.

"He says he's in love." I replied.

"Shouldn't that be a good thing?" Yami asked.

"It would be...it's the person he's in love with." I said glancing over at Mariku who's in a conversation with Chazz. He looks up at me for a moment, smirking. He knows.

"Mariku?" Yami asked.

"Yeah, I have no idea what he sees in him." I snort. "But I want him to be happy."

"Does Mariku..."

I shrug. "No idea."

"Well, I think the best way to solve this is to let them be around each other. Maybe keep a close watch on them." Yami said.

"Like spying?" I asked.

"Yeah, something like that." Yami said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Amane's POV]:

I sit on the bleachers, waiting for my turn. I decided to join the gymnastics club at school. It was extremely fun. I enjoyed all the flips and twists I was able to do. My instructor said I had a knack for the sport and encouraged me to join the team.

I needed to build up my muscles. My gift would work wonders for us when we faced off against Dartz and his gang again, but I had to get near them first. It could pose an issue. I didn't want to rely on anyone else. I needed to know that I could defend myself. My brothers were always worried about it. It became annoying. Being the youngest technically, and the only girl in my family, my brothers did everything they could to shield me from harm.

They should know better than that. Ryou always made sure I wasn't alone, it was ridiculous. Like I can't take care of myself? PULEASE. I have better luck defending myself that he does, not that Ry is weak or anything because he's certainly not, but he doesn't like combat. I do. I enjoy being in my wolf form. I think Ryou and Bakura know I can defend myself, they just don't want me to. For whatever reason.

I was surprised when Bakura allowed me to take up gymnastics. I told him what I thought of the idea and he agreed, saying that we need all the help we can get if we're going to defeat Dartz and his "losers" as he put it.

Bakura had been spending a lot of time with a human named Yami. Marik and he had gotten in a fight the night they had met. Marik claimed that my brother just wanted to use Yami for sex. How could he say such a thing?! Bakura wasn't like that! He and Yami were just friends anyways. I knew Bakura was worried though. He had never been in love before and being in love with a human terrified him. After all, he is the king of Hazu and he'd have to have an heir. Luckily, werewolves were able to reproduce regardless of gender. That helped my brother out a lot, he'd rather die than touch a female. I suppose I can't blame him though, I'm the same way when it comes to males.

Ryou and I are pretty close. We have our differences, but being twins, we have a strong bond. Ryou always comes to me when he has one of his one of his "visions". He walks into people's dreams, seeing what they see or what they've been through. I think he's been in my dreams a few times, though he never says anything about it, he seems edgy with me the next morning though when I ask him about his dreams he's had. I put two and two together and figure he's been seeing my dreams. I shrug it off, nothing I'm ashamed of.

Ryou told me that he was in love with Mariku. I knew he was, he and Mariku always spent time together back home when my brother wasn't around. It was hard, seeing as how Mariku was a bit older than Bakura and they had the same classes. I knew Mariku cared for Ryou though. I encouraged Ryou to tell Bakura how he felt. Bakura may hate Mariku, but he wasn't shallow. He wanted us-Ry and I-to be happy. And we wanted the same for him.

I was hardly around my brothers, ever since we arrived here I had taken up on helping Anzu take care of the children. She was a nurse in training here, she was about Bakura's age, maybe a little younger. She was a big help to Mai, who had been paying her way through schooling. We got along quite nicely.

"Amane King, you're up dear." my instructor said.

That's my cue. I got up, walking over to the mat. There was a large blue balance beam. I stepped on it, stretching, I bent my leg to my head before releasing it, doing the same with the other. I started to run, gaining momentum before I flipped, usually when I landed, I landed with grace. This time, however, I lost my footing, I flip, twisting my leg in a painful way, I was hurled into the air, landing face first on the hard wooden floor. I had totally missed the mats below.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

I had stayed after school today. Yugi had gotten us dentition. He wouldn't stop talking. I told him to stop talking but he said that the teacher wasn't even listening. Of course when I said something our teacher immediately turned around and told us that we had dentition. So here I am-with Yugi-sitting here in this empty classroom.

Yugi tapped his pencil in boredom. The teacher is nowhere in sight. There was a few other students here too-namely Joey and Tristan. Though, they always seem to get into trouble.

"Is it time to go yet?" Yugi groaned. "I'm boooooooored!"

"Well, we could be home if a certain someone knew how to keep his mouth shut." I said.

"Yami, that class is so boring! No one cares about astronomy!"

"I do. It's interesting, learning about your birthday signs...I enjoy learning about the Chinese and America Zodiac-"

"Yami, that's _astrology_." Yugi laughs.

"They need better names for things." I muttered under my breath.

"What are you two talking about over there?" Joey asked getting up from his seat across the room and walking over to where Yugi and I are. Tristan follows him.

"How Yami can't tell the difference between astronomy and astrology." Yugi replied.

Tristan laughed, "They are a bit confusing. I mixed them up for the longest time too."

"What are you talking about?" Joey scoffed. "You still can't tell them apart, nimrod!"

Tristan shrugged, "doesn't really matter anyways, besides, I'm much better than I used to be. But still, that class is boring."  
"That's because we've been talking about Mars for weeks now!" Yugi cried.

"Now, now Mars is an interesting planet, after all that's where Mr. Umu is from!" Joey joked.

"That's probably why he wants to talk about it so much." Yugi joins in.

I rolled my eyes. Joey and Tristan have brought out the little devil in my brother.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'll catch ya guys tomorrow." Joey said.

"We should hang out this weekend." Tristan said. "How about a movie?"

"Sure, so long as we don't have dentition." I said.

"Oh Yami, you know you loovvvveed it." Yugi joked.

I rolled my eyes, walking towards my locker, we have to pass the gym doors to get there. Mr. Umu had given us extra homework tonight and I needed my other textbook. I turned around to see that Yugi had stopped, looking through the small window of the gym doors.

"Yugi what-"

Yugi doesn't look at me, motioning me to come over to where he is. I do, I peek inside, only to gasp. There's a girl, her skin is extremely pale, her hair is jet black. She's lying on the floor in a pool of blood, her leg is twisted the bone is sticking out of the flesh. I cringe. Gods, what happened?! I scan the area to see other students like this as well. There's paramedics and the like running about trying to get the students on stretchers and take them to the hospital.

"Yugi, call Bakura," I said. "I'm going in to see what happened."

"But-" Yugi tries to protest but I don't give him a chance, I'm already inside the gym.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Ryou's POV]:

'Alright, there's no need to be scared.' I tell myself as I pace back and forth in my room. 'Just tell him.'

How could I though? Mariku isn't going to feel that way about me. Sure, we had spent a lot of time together back home, but let's face it: Mariku would like someone strong. He'd be better off with my brother, of course, he and Bakura hated each other. They always fought. It was quite annoying. Why did they fight so much? We were on the same team!

I sighed, sitting down on my bed, I propped my elbows on my thighs, resting my face in my palms, staring at the wooden floor. So much had changed in the past year, Mariku and I hadn't been able to spend too much time together as of late.

My sister had encouraged me to tell him, but I wanted to tell Bakura first. I knew he wouldn't be too happy about it, but surprisingly, he took it better than I though. Though, he did admit he wasn't too thrilled about the idea. Still, I was happy he was somewhat okay with it. If only I had the guts to tell Mariku.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I called sitting up, I moved further onto the bed, crossing my legs. Mariku walked in, he stood in front of me, his arms crossed over his chest.

"You've been acting weird around me and I want to know why." he demanded.

Great, so much for 'hiding my feelings' as I have always been able to do. Mariku had always been able to look passed me. That's probably what drew me to him. He never judged me, it was his brother that always picked on me. That had stopped though when Mariku, Seto, Bakura and Amane threatened to end his existence. I appreciated the offer, but did they really have to threaten him? Marik wasn't all bad. I knew he liked my brother, his obsession was a bit strange, but perhaps now that he realizes that Bakura doesn't feel the same way, he can move on.

Mariku stared at me, waiting for me to say something.

"I-What are you talking about?" I asked nervously looking down at my hands.

"Don't patronize me." Mariku snapped. "I know you're hiding something, so spit it out already."

"I'm just worried, that's all." I half-lied. Truth be told I am worried about this whole Dartz thing, but that's not what's been keeping me on edge, not totally anyways.

"Hmm." Mariku said. "You know you can always come to me if you're scared. I'll protect you."

"I know it's just-I don't want you thinking you have to protect me all the time." I sighed.

"Ryou, we're friends. You, I can tolerate much better than the others." Mariku said.

"What about Marik?" I asked.

"Marik is annoying most of the time, but I still love him, he's my twin after all." Mariku said. "Now, I know you want to tell me something so just spit it out. No matter what it is, I promise I won't get mad."

I gulped, nodding at him. He's so different around me. Why? It's like he's a totally different person, like he's allowing me to see his vulnerable side. He won't act like this around anyone else, especially not my brother. Mariku said that I was worth talking to, that I interested him...

_I sat outside, watching my sister play with Mana and Criss. The Syanians hadn't attacked in a while, Criss had just joined our kingdom a few months ago and already she was part of the family. Mana and Criss got along great, Amane, of course, did as well._

_"Sitting by yourself?" Mariku asked taking a seat beside of me._

_I shrugged, looking out in the open field where they were playing, the woods behind them, blocked off by the large stone gate._

_"Yeah," I sighed._

_"Why do you always sit alone?" Mariku asked._

_I shrugged. "Just like to."_

_"That's not good, you shouldn't always want to be alone you know. It can cause you to get killed." Mariku said._

_"Your brother seems to want me dead." I said before I can stop myself._

_"Marik can be an idiot, but he does care for you. We're all apart of the same family." Mariku said._

_"So does that mean you care about my brother?" I question looking at him._

_"To some degree, I suppose. But I still hate him. He's annoying." Mairku said._

_"Kinda like you?" I said._

_"Yeah, something like that."_

_We didn't say anything for a while._

_"You should make a friend." Mariku said. "It'll do you some good."_

_"You don't have friends," I pointed out._

_"That's because I haven't found anyone worth being friends with." Mariku said._

_"Do you-that is-" I stop when our eyes meet._

_"Yes, Ryou, we can be friends." he said after the silence passed._

We understood each other. We spent time together whenever we could. It was hard because of Bakura and his hatred for him. Not that he knew what had been going on, but still, he and Mariku did fight a lot and with the Syanians attacking us, it left little time for Mairku and I to spend time together. It got rather lonely without him.

"Mariku, there's something I need to tell you," I said, I took a deep breath, I could feel Mariku's eyes on me, I stared at the bed, trying to calm my nerves. "I-"

"Amane's in the hospital!" Jaden shouted swinging the door wide open.

"**WHAT?!**" I cried jumping up from the bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

I lay on the bed in my room, doing some boring homework. Stupid math. No one cares what A/Y+23yu-56z equals! That doesn't even make sense! How are you supposed to solve math with letters? I thought math was numbers. Stupid humans, always making things so complicating for themselves.

Suddenly, I heard my cell phone go off. Mai had insisted that we get cellphones to ensure our safety. I wasn't too keen on the idea, especially since I had never actually used a phone before, but Miho had helped us learn how to work them. I had exchanged numbers with everyone, including my new friends. So my contacts were filled with lots of numbers. I ignored the vibrating, it was probably Joey asking me what I was doing or something. My phone got louder, indicating I was getting a call. I picked up the phone with my right hand, holding it to my ear as I wrote the solution to the math problem I was trying to do.

"Yeah?" I said hardly paying attention to the person on the other line.

"**WHAT?!**" I cried dropping the pencil. I sat up, putting the cell on speakerphone, I grabbed some pants out of my dresser drawer, throwing them on.

"_Amane's been rushed to the hospital._" Yugi says frantically. "_Yami's with her right now. He told me to call you_."

"Are you at the hospital?" I asked.

"_No, I'm still at school._" Yugi said._  
_

"Alright, I'll get someone to pick you up, then we'll head to the hospital." I said.

"_Alright, thanks Bakura_!" Yugi says.

"No problem, see you in a bit." I said walking over to my bed after I got dressed, clicking the phone off.

I walk into the living room where Jaden and Syrus are snuggled up watching a movie. Jaden's papers are thrown everywhere, he was never one to be interested in learning.

"Ama's in the hospital." I said.

"**What**?!" Syrus and Jaden exclaim in unison.

"Go get everyone, I'm going to get Mahad, we have to go to the school to get Yugi. Yami's at the hospital with Ama." I said walking down the opposite hallway of where my room is. Jaden and Syrus immediately jump up to tell the others what has happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

I sit in the waiting room, watching the clock on the wall. It has been about an hour since Amane and the other students arrived here. It took me an act of congress to even be allowed to come here, but after I told them I knew Amane's brother, they allowed me to come. I had ridden with Mrs. Senni, who had been crying hysterically when she found out that so many of her gymnastic students had been injured. I had asked her to give me the play by play of what happened. She said that everything was fine until Amane's turn was up. Then one by one the other students started to get injured as well. She had called the paramedics and stopped class only six girls were unharmed. They had all been sent home.

Something wasn't right here. Why would all of those girls-ten of them-be injured like that? There was no way all of them could be and the strange thing was, the injuries started after Amane. Was someone out to get her? Or perhaps someone wanted Bakura and they were using Amane to get something from him? What a dirty trick!

Suddenly, Bakura, Chazz, Jaden, Atem, Atticus, Joey, Tristan, Alexis, Syrus, Ryou, Mariku, Marik, Seto, and a few other people I had never seen before walked inside.

"**Is she alright**?!" Bakura cried frantically storming over to the desk where a skinny woman with short brown hair sat.

"Who? the woman asked.

"My sister, you dolt!" Bakura snapped. 'Where is she-"

"Sir, you need to have a seat. We can't allow-"

"Oh the hell with that!" Bakura hissed. "That's my little sister in there! I refused to have you-"

I stand up, walking over to him. "Bakura," I said putting my hand on his shoulder, "Come over here and sit down. Amane's going to be fine."

"How do you know that?" Bakura snapped.

"Trust me, I know." I said. "Now come over here and let's discuss things."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

Yami told me what had happened. How he, Joey, Tristan and Yugi had detention. Yugi had spotted the mess in the gym first. I thanked him. I sat in the chair. Things weren't looking too good. Amane had been in there an awfully long time. The receptionist refused to allow me to see her, telling me that the doctors are doing everything they can to help her. According to Yami, she had a broken leg and was lying in a pool of blood. Who could have done something like this? Probably Dartz, he's always doing something like this.

On the way here we had met up with Joey and Tristan who had received a phone call from Yugi. Apparently Yugi had called Atem and Atticus as well because we all ended up meeting at the hospital. Mai's driver had driven us here-save for Atem, Joey, Tristan and Atticus.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" Ryou whispered looking at me.

"Of course she will," Mariku putting his arm around my brother's shoulders. "She's tough."

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So...Amane is in the hospital...lots of people are actually. Next chapter we'll get to see why. I wanted to do more with Amane and Ryou this chapter. They play an important role in this story. Next chapter's going to be something else! I hope y'all enjoyed! Review lovelies! **


	10. Chapter 10:Sliced

**Alright, so it's come to my attention that y'all are confused about Ryou falling for Mariku when he's only 11. He's only 11 in werewolf years, not human years. He looks 15 and is 15 in human years. The reason he's 11 in werewolf years is because of how they age, they live longer than humans do. As for Bakura he's 21 in human years but he looks 17 because his body is preparing itself to be able to have children. So it freezes between the ages of 16-30 which is why Bakura was supposed to take the throne when he was 16 because that's when he can have kids. But after they reach 30 they're aging continues. So Bakura is in a frozen state right now, which works out good for now but later not so much. So Mariku, Marik, and Bakura are frozen in their "teenager" bodies for a while. Make sense? I know it doesn't but it will, I promise! **

**This chapter was actually fun to write despite it being a hospital scene. Lots of things go on this chapter important things, so y'all might wanna pay attention to this chapter. Anyways, enjoy! :D **

**Disclaimer:I do not own Yugioh. If I did, Bakura and Yami would have admitted their true feelings for each other and my wonderful story Impossibly Yours would have happened. I do own this plot and all my OC characters.**

**Warning: This story contains violence, some character death, lemons and m-pregnancy if any of this bothers you, then you need to leave because I will not put up with annoying bitching.**

**Summary:**

**The day before Bakura, the crown prince of Hazu, the werewolf kingdom, is to be crowned the next king. His siblings Ryou and Amane are kidnapped by none other than the Syanian army. In the attempt to get his younger brother and sister away from the vampires, he is kidnapped as well and held at ransom by the vampire king, Dartz. Azizi, the king of Hazu gives up his life in order to spare his children. Dartz agrees, forcing Bakura to take Ryou and Amane to Domino City, posing as humans. When Bakura's friends arrive in Domino City to tell him the fate of his home, Bakura is furious, creating a clan to wipe out all vampires. Bakura falls in love with Yami, they start dating unaware of what and who each other really is but when Yami's brother Yugi is caught in one of the traps, everything falls apart.**

**Chapter Ten: Sliced**

[Marik's POV]:

I sit in the waiting room, my cheek in my hand looking around in boredom. Bakura and that stupid idiot Yami are talking about something. I could listen in, but I don't feel like it right now. When are we ever going to get out of here? My brother has his arm wrapped around Ryou's shoulders, comforting him. I always knew Mariku was a softie.

Everyone else is either in conversation or they're reading. No one's paid much mind to me. Not that I really care. I look at the clock, we've been in this waiting room for three hours now! It's getting late too, I'm surprised they haven't kicked us out yet. Not that that would have worked anyway, not the way Bakura came in here screeching. He should have know that wasn't going to solve anything.

Why are we in a human hospital anyways? Amane is a werewolf, they'll know right off that she's not human when they take blood samples from her, but then again, maybe Mai and Anzu have something to do with it.

Mai not only owns the orphanage she runs inside her house, but she's also a licensed doctor who trains Anzu. She rushed us here and went straight to the back where Amane was along with Anzu. I guess they're taking care of her but they sure are taking a long time about it! I don't have time for this shit! Amane should watch where she's going. I mean how can you miss a fucking mat? Idiot.

I glance over at Bakura who's laughing about something that Yami said. Bastard. I never have been able to get Bakura to laugh like that. It's so unfair. Doesn't he realize that I care about him? How many times have I jumped in front of Bakura to protect him from getting by Mariku to death? How many times have I been there for him? And not once has he ever said thank you. He hardly acknowledges my presence, it's like I don't exist to him. But as soon as Yami comes along, his eyes light up. I've never seen him this way before. How can a messely human do that to him? He must be getting desperate.

I know that Bakura will never feel the same way I do about him, it's a sad reality that Mariku and I have discussed many times. How could he not like me? Am I not sexy enough? Hell, I started wearing shirts that show my abs so he'd look at me and he still doesn't! Does he want me to wear tight leather pants and chokers like Yami does? No, he'd still wouldn't look at me. Why can't he see that I'm the one for him? Why can't he just accept that I'll love him. I can give him a heir to the throne. Yami can't. Yami can't get pregnant, he's a human male and everyone knows human males can't get pregnant.

There's no sense in Bakura falling for him. It's pointless. When we get back to Hazu after this mess is over, he'll have to leave Yami for good. I'm only trying to save him from the torment he'll endure. He never listens to me though, no one ever does. It's sad. They think of me as egocentric. I admit I am all about myself, no one looks better than I do, I'm the best at everything I do, but I do care about people. I do love my brother, brother-in-law, niece, and Bakura. Everyone else I could care less about. Why should I care about them anyways?

I hate waiting, most of all, it's who we're waiting for that gives me the creeps. I hate Bakura's sister with a passion. There's just something about her that drives me mad. I'm not sure how to explain it, but it's like she's watching me, making sure i don't get to her brother. I'll get to whoever I damn well please! I will have Bakura before this is over with mark my words!

"Hey," a voice says. I look up to see Yugi, Yami's little brother standing beside of the chair that's next to me.

"What do you want little brat?" I scowl.

Yugi takes a seat anyways. "Just wanted to see if you were okay." he replies.

"And why would you want to do that?" I ask.

Yugi shrugs, "You looked lonely, I thought you might want to talk."

"Well, I don't." I snap, "So get lost brat."

"You like Bakura, don't you?" Yugi asks.

"Does it matter?" I hiss.

"When you're in pain, yes." Yugi says.

I turn to look at me. "You hardly know me and you're worrying about if I'm in pain or not?"

"Well, yeah, no one deserves to suffer." Yugi says.

"We're not friends, we don't even know each other so why are you-"

"So why don't we become friends, Marik?" Yugi asks. "You shouldn't sit her suffering over something that can never be."

"We will be!" I shouted slamming my fists against the arms of the chair. Mariku looks up at me, shaking his head. I glare at him.

"Maybe, maybe not. But until then, can't you just live a little?" Yugi asks.

I stare into his eyes, searching. He's playing tricks on me, I know he is. But I find nothing. He's sincere in not wanting me to suffer, but why? What point could come out of him worrying about me? Humans sure are weird.

"Tell you what, why don't we hang out sometime?" Yugi suggests.

"I'd rather not be around all these idiots." I snap.

"Well, if that's the case, how about just you and I hang out? We can do whatever you like." Yugi says.

Should I do this? I mean I've never hung out with anyone before. I've always either stayed near my brother or tried to get near Bakura. But ever since Mariku's been hanging out with Ryou, I haven't been able to spend time with him. Sure we do at school, but that doesn't really count and all Mariku talks about is Ryou. I glance over at Bakura, he's in a deep conversation with Yami, he'll never love me the way I love him.

I turn to look at Yugi again, "Alright, we can hang out." I give in.

Yugi smiles. For some reason, when he does, my heart skips a beat. Why?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

"She'll be okay, Bakura." Yami says.

"I know," I sigh, "I just worry about her a lot."

"That's understandable," Yami says. "I worry about Yugi and Atem all the time."

"How old is Atem anyways?" I ask.

"He's twenty, he just turned it last month." Yami replies.

I nod, "I just find it weird that those other girls got injured as well."

"Yeah, that is a bit strange, but Duke's working on the case right now." Yami says.

"I'm glad. They need to figure out what's going on." I say. I, of course, have a hunch of what's going on, but I can't tell Yami that.

"I'm sure they will. Duke's great at what he does." Yami says.

"Well we certainly need a strong person in charge," I say, "Alexis told me what happened when you arrived here. It's strange how all of you got here at the exact same time."

Yami chuckles, "Well, we have always been close, we met online. Alexis and Atticus got here first; we called each other up to meet, we were going to search for houses together, but Duke insisted that we stay with him."

"That was nice of him." I say, "He seems like a good person."

"You haven't met him yet?" Yami inquires.

I shake my head, "Sadly, no."

"Well, when this is all over, would you like to come to my house? I can introduce you to him." Yami suggests.

"Sure," I smile, "That'd be great."

"I'm sure you'll want to take care of your sister this weekend, why don't I help you?" Yami asks.

"You sure? I don't want to be burden to you." I say.

"Nonsense," Yami waves his hand dismissively, "You're my friend and what are friends for? I know if Yugi or Atem got hurt, you'd do the same thing for me."

I smile, "Thanks Yami."

"No problem," Yami says.

"How do you get your hair like that?" I ask.

"Huh?" Yami asks looking back at me again.

"Your hair," I repeat, "How do you get it like that? Is it even natural."

"Yup," Yami smiles raking his fingers through his spiky tri-color hair, "Sure is."

"Must be genetics," I say. "Atem and Yugi seem to have that crazy hair too, I think yours is the most interesting."

"They're pretty much the same, well Yugi's is a bit different, but Atem's and mine are basically the same." Yami says.

"Not true, Atem's hair is much more wild than yours is. Yours is calmer and those little lightning bolt bangs bring out your eyes." I say.

Yami blushes, "Um is that supposed to be a complement?"

I shrug, "take it however you chose to."

"Well, if we're on the topic about hair, let's talk about yours." he says.

I give him an inquiringly look, "What about mine?" I ask.

"Why did you dye it black? You say it's white right? Well, why would you dye such beautiful hair? I've never met anyone with white hair before. Are you ashamed of it or something?" Yami asks.

"Not really, it's just a lot of people think I'm albino and I've always wanted to see what my hair looked like black," I reply.

"Are you albino? Yami asks.

I shake my head, "I come close though, sadly."

"I think it has something to do with your eyes," Yami says. "They're really beautiful. I've never seen anything like them before."

I look away, "Thanks," I mutter.

"You shouldn't be ashamed of who you are, Bakura." Yami says placing his hand on my shoulder. I look back at him, a smile appears on his face. My heart skips a beat. "I don't care what you look like you're my friend and you will always be my friend."

I smile, "Thanks Yami. It's just so...hard. My life's changed so much."

"I know, same here but you know if our lives didn't changed we never would have met." Yami says.

He's right. We wouldn't have. But is it fair for me to be glad that I met Yami when so many people that I loved and cared about had to die in order for me to meet him? Not everyone is comfortable with me being around Yami, Marik and Mariku are the main ones. I can understand their concern,but there's nothing going on between us. We're just friends and until Yami decides otherwise, we will remain so.

But what if he never does? What if he doesn't feel that way about me? I could never live with myself if I asked him out and he turned me down. I glance at Marik for a moment who's seething in rage. I shrug. I feel sorry for him, he thinks he's in love with me. Maybe one day he'll learn the harsh reality of the situation. I hope he finds someone that can put up with his constant need to be in the center of attention and his annoying bitching.

Don't get me wrong,. Marik's a great friend. He has shielded me from Mariku's wrath plenty of times and I have always appreciated the gesture, but he seems so determined to get me in the bed. I know he could give me a heir to the throne and Yami can't. But I don't feel that way about him. I don't want to use him. If we end up having sex, he'll just want me even more. I'm doing it for his own good.

Suddenly, I feel Yami poke one of my spikes. I jump. Yami laughs.

"So they're not hard like spikes," Yami says.

I blink, "Huh?"

"Those little spikes on your head," Yami says grapping one of them, stretching it out, "I thought they'd be hard, like some pair of horns or something. But they're soft."

"Yeah..." I say rolling my eyes. "It is apart of my hair. What you thought I was some demon with horns?"

Yami laughs, "No, no. I just wasn't expecting them to be soft. I've never seen anyone with spikes like that. They look like little wings, it's like you could fly away or something."

At this I burst into a fit of laughter, leaning over I clutch my stomach. Yami smiles at me. I can feel everyone staring at me, but I don't care. That was hilarious!

Finally, after a while, I calm down. "Well, if anyone's hair is hard, it's definitely yours. I mean look at those spikes! It's like you're a throwing star painted in the sunset!"

Yami laughs, "My hair isn't spiky at all, it's soft, just like yours."

"I don't believe you. There's no way-"

Yami grabs my hand putting it to his hair. I gasp as my hand moves along the spikes. By Gods, he's right! His hair is soft. Yami releases my hand.

"Told you." he smirks.

"I still say your hair can kill someone," I say.

"And I still say you can fly with yours." he shoots back.

"Are you all here to see Amane King?" a woman with short red hair wearing a nurse's outfit asks.

We nod, I swallow, I hope this is good news.

"Then come this way," she says turning. "She's awakened."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Amane's POV]:

I groan, my head is splitting, it feels like my brain is pounding against my skull. I can hear some voices, they're faint though. They're annoying to say the least. I wish they'd just shut up. I want to sleep.

"Amane," a soft voice says. "I need you to open your eyes now."

Open my eyes? But why? It's time to go to sleep. I'm tired. Why can't they wake me up later?

"Mai, she's not responding." the woman says. Mai? What the-

"She'll come to, Anzu." I hear Mai say. "Just give her a moment."

Anzu's here too? Where's everyone else at? Where am I? What's going on? I need to wake up, maybe then I'll figure out something. Slowly, I open my eyes.

"She's coming to!" Anzu says racing over to me. "How are you feeling?"

"Terrible." I admit, trying to sit up but Anzu won't let me.

"Lie back, you can't afford to move." she says.

I give her a questioning look. Anzu stands up, pointing to my leg. I gasp. My left leg is in a cast that's in a sling. The sling is attached to a machine that's hooked to the ceiling. I look around to see that I'm hooked to many machines, there's an IV in my right arm as well. I notice that we're in a large white room, there's a TV in the upper right hand corner playing something about medical things. To my left there's a giant window the blue curtains are pulled closed, blocking out the sun or moon...

"Wh-what's going on?" I ask.

Anzu sighs, "You're in the hospital. You got seriously injured during your gymnastics practice earlier today."

"How?" I ask.

"We're not sure, but you were on the balance beam, somehow you lost your footing and you landed on the floor instead of the mat."

"Is anyone else hurt?" I ask.

"yes," Anzu says. "Their injuries are much worse than yours I'm afraid."

I feel my eyes water. "Is anyone checking into it?" I ask.

Anzu nods, "They're over there right now checking in on things."

"Good, I don't think that was an accident." I say.

"I don't either,." a familiar voice says.

I look over at the door: Bakura!

XXXXXXXXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

We follow the nurse back to Amane's room, it's on the third floor where ICU is located. I feel myself shudder remembering the sight she was in-all of those girls-were in. Only three of them weren't injured. Who could have done something like this and how? Something just wasn't adding up here. We finally reach Amane's room. Amane is talking to one of the nurses she has short brown hair and blue eyes.

"Good, I don't think that was an accident." Amane tells the nurse.

"I don't either," Bakura says.

The nurse and Amane look up. Amane's hazel eyes are sparkling as Bakura walks further into the room, Ryou close behind rest of us stand near the door, not sure if we should come in or not.

"You can come in," Amane says. "I won't bite, hard."

I have to laugh at this, I walk inside, walking up to the girl. Ryou sits on the bed, holding her hand. Bakura stands next to her. I walk over to him.

"How are you feeling, Ama?" Ryou asks, squeezing his twin's hand.

"A bit tired." Amane says, "But I'll be alright."

"I'm sorry that happened to you, sis." Ryou says, "I wish I had been there-"

"Ryou," Amane says cutting him off, "There's nothing you could have done. I'm the one that joined the gymnastics team."

"Yeah but-"

"Ry, Ama's right." Bakura says placing his hand on Ryou's back, rubbing it. "You can't go blaming yourself for things that are out of your control and aren't your fault."

"I know," Ryou sighs shakily, "It's just-I feel bad that she's hurt."

"She'll get better, Ryou." Mariku says we look up to see him standing at the foot of the bed. "Right, Amane?"

Amane smiles, "You got it!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few days later they send Amane home. Luckily Bakura and the rest of them actually live with Mai and Anzu so if Amane needed anything they could help her out. I have been staying at Bakura's house for the past two days. I want to help him take care of Amane. It took me forever to convince Atem to let me stay...

_I walk towards Mai's limo, Amane's been put in the back, Bakura is sitting there with her letting her prop her leg across his lap._

_"And where do you think you're going?" Atem asks causing me to jump._

_"I'm going home with Bakura," I reply turning around. "I told him I'd help him with Amane."_

_"Yami, they have plenty of people to help." Atem says, "You have school tomorrow, you need to come home."_

_"I know I have school, Atem." I say, "But I still want to help Bakura take care of his sister. He'd do the same thing for me."_

_Atem pulls me to the side, I glance over as everyone is getting situated in the limos. Miho, Mai's assistant had called Duke's driver to pick Atem, Yugi, Atticus, Alexis, and me up from the hospital._

_"Yami, I'm concerned about you being around Bakura." he says._

_"Why?" I ask._

_Atem sighs, looking over my shoulder before looking back at me, "I don't want you getting hurt. I know you''re in love with him, but I think maybe you might be moving a bit too fast."_

_"Atem, we're just friends." I say._

_"Are you sure?" he asks skeptically._

_"What makes you say that?" I ask._

_"Just the way you two interact with one another," Atem replies._

_I look behind me for a moment before turning to face my oldest brother again, "I just feel really comfortable around him. There's nothing going on between us. I promise, I don't know if he even likes me or not, I'll let me make that move."_

_"Alright, Yami, just be careful okay?" Atem says. "I worry about you."_

_"I know," I sigh. "So can I go?"_

_"What about food?" Atem asks._

_"I'll manage, I'll eat human food if I have to, We can live off of it as well." I say._

_"Are you sure you can handle it? I know how much you despise it." Atem asks concernly._

_"I'm going to help Bakura, I think I'll be okay." I reply._

_"Alright, you can go as long as you eat, don't have sex and be careful." Atem says._

_"I will," I say turning around to walk off heading for the limo._

_"I want you back this week!" Atem shouts._

Bakura and I sit on the porch swing in Mai's backyard. I couldn't believe my eyes when I arrived here much to Marik's dismay I might add. It's even bigger than Duke's place! But then again she does run a orphanage here. For the past two days we have been taking turns keeping an eye on Amane who's been lying in her bed. She complains about being served. I chuckle at the thought, she's so independent, so much like her brother.

"Do you think Ama's going to be okay?" Bakura asks breaking me out of my thoughts.

"She seems to be getting better," I say, "But her leg's in pretty bad shape. Mai had to do surgery on it."  
Bakura sighs, "I know. I'm just worried about what happened. It's strange all of those girls getting hurt. Has Duke found any leads?"

"From what I understand something spooked them." I reply.

"Amane doesn't get scared easily," Bakura mumbles, "Something must have..."

"Don't stress yourself over it," I say. "You're doing all you can do. We'll figure this out."

"I hope you're right." Bakura says.

XXXXXXXXXXX

[Mariku's POV]:

"Why is he here?!" Marik cries pacing back in forth in my bedroom. Why he's here I haven't the slightest clue.

"Marik, just let it go," I say lying back in my recliner, flipping through the channels of the TV. "Bakura doesn't like you."

"I know that!" Mairk snaps sending me a glare.

"Then why are you so pissed about Yami being over?" I ask. "He is helping."

"Oh so you're okay with our king falling in love with a fucking human?!" Marik hisses.

I place the remote down, looking at him, "No, I'm not. But there's nothing we can do about it." I say. "He needs to learn these things for himself."

"Mariku, he's going to get hurt!" Marik cries.

"And?" I say, "It's not like he hasn't been before. Maybe getting hurt by Yami will give him a taste of his own medicine."

"Mariku, I hardly think that's fair." Marik says sitting down on the couch.

"Perhaps." I say turning my attention back to the TV.

"You just won't him to suffer because you hate him." my brother growls.

"I do hate him, but I don't want him to suffer." I say. "Besides, I have to get on his good side."

"Because of Ryou?" Marik spits, "I don't see what you see in that brat."

"More than what you see in Bakura." I snap my eyes never leaving the TV.

"So when are you going to tell Ryou how you feel?" Marik asks after a while.

"I'm not, he's going to tell me." I reply.

"And what makes you think he will?" Marik asks.

"I just know." I reply.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

[Amane's POV]:

For the past two days everyone has been taking turns taking care of me, bringing me what I need, well, everyone except Marik, but I wouldn't take anything from that little bitch anyways. He thinks he's so special. Psst whatever! There's a soft knock at the door.

"Come in!" I call.

The door opens revealing Anzu with some medical equipment.

"Hey, Anzu." I say.

"Hey, Amane," she says. "How are you feeling?"

"Bored," I reply.

"Would you like me to get you anything?" she asks.

I shake my head, "Can you just stay in here for a bit?" I ask. When Anzu doesn't answer I quickly say, "That is, if you can."

"I can," she says. "Not for long though. You know there's other patients."

I nod, allowing her to check my vitals. After she's done, she sits in the chair, pulling it up near my bed.

"What do you want to talk about?" Anzu asks.

I shrug. "I don't know. I just don't feel like I have anyone to talk to."

"You have your brothers and the others." Anzu points out.  
"I know, but they're boys. I'd like a girl to talk to." I sigh, "Sometimes it's hard being the only girl surrounded by all these boys."

"What about Criss and Mana?" Anzu asks.

"They're always too busy with one another." I mutter looking away. "They never have any time for me anymore."

"I'm sorry dear, but you know that everyone here loves you right?" Anzu asks.

"Not everyone."

"Marik will come around," Anzu says, "Just be patient."

"I don't want to be patient with that idiot. He thinks he can get in my brother's pants. He's hurt Ry and he always makes fun of me. I can't stand him!" I shout clenching my fists against the mattress.

"I know he upsets you, but you can't let that bother you. He'll use that as an excuse to torment you more." Anzu says.

"So what am I supposed to do?" I snap, looking up at her. "I've tried everything! He won't stop!"

"Just be there for him, instead of provoking his anger, why not help him?" Anzu suggests.

"Are you suggesting I befriend that idiot?" I scowl.

"Maybe, all I'm saying is that Marik isn't as bad as you think he is. I think once the two of you get to know each other, things will be different." Anzu replies.

"Fine. I'll try, but I can't promise I won't kill that bastard if he pushes me the wrong way.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

It's been almost a week since Amane came home from the hospital. She's been doing a bit better, she still can't get out of bed much to her dismay. Yami left a few days ago, he said he had to go back home so Atem wouldn't get mad at him. I completely understood. He had been a big help, he stayed for about four days, helping us take care of my sister. Of course he had to deal with Marik's annoying bitching. I apologize to him about his rude behavior, but Yami waved it off saying that he wasn't worried about it. He knew Marik was a good person deep down inside.

At the hospital I had noticed that Yugi ad Marik had talked. What they talked about was anyone's guess, I wasn't paying too much attention I had only glanced up to see Yugi sitting beside of him. Why would Yugi want to be near Marik was anyone's guess, but hey if anyone can snap Marik out of this annoying delusion that he and I will be together then it'd be Yugi.

No one can figure out what occurred back at the school. Ryou had been getting Amane's homework for her so she can do it and send it in. The other girls had been released from the hospital a few days after Amane did. Hopefully, they were doing better. Duke and the other officers and detectives were doing everything they could to solve the mystery. Yami said that he lived with Duke, he must be a nice police officer to allow a bunch of teenagers to live with him.

I sigh, sinking into the couch. It's been a long week. It's hard to concentrate on my homework and such, but surprisingly, I get it done.

"Trouble in paradise?" someone asks. I look up to see Mai standing the doorway.  
"Something like that," I mumble, sititing up. Mai takes a sit next to me.

"Worrying about your sister, hun?" Mai asks.

I nod, "And all of this other junk."

"We'll get through this." Mai says. "We'll find out who's behind your sister's attack."

"You think she was attacked?" I gasp.

"Possibly," Mai says. "But I can't be too sure, I'm a doctor, not a detective."

"It's so strange, all those girls getting hurt like that." I say.

"Hmm...it is strange, but if anyone can figure it out, it's Duke." Mai says.

"Do you know him?" I ask.

"Of course!" Mai exclaims, "We went to school together, plus he's my ex so..."  
"Wait, he's your ex?" I ask, shocked.

"Yeah," Mai replies.

"What happened, if you don't mind me asking." I say.

"Nothing much, we just decided it would be best if we were only friends." Mai replies.

"Miss. Valentine!" Miho shouts racing inside the room. Mai and I both sit up.

"What is it Miho?" Mai asks.

"This article," Miho replies, putting the newspaper down, she points to a small article:

_**Kisara Dragon, age 15 missing.**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Did y'all see that coming? So who wants to take a guess at what's happening? Oh and y'all like my pairings? :D. I do! *huggles pairings* Anyways...review lovelies! **


	11. Chapter 11: Missing

**Alright, so lots going on this chappie. I don't feel like talking, I'm hungry so let's get started shall we?!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Yugioh. If I did, Bakura and Yami would have admitted their true feelings for each other and my wonderful story Impossibly Yours would have happened. I do own this plot and all my OC characters.**

**Warning: This story contains violence, some character death, lemons and m-pregnancy if any of this bothers you, then you need to leave because I will not put up with annoying bitching.**

**Summary:**

**The day before Bakura, the crown prince of Hazu, the werewolf kingdom, is to be crowned the next king. His siblings Ryou and Amane are kidnapped by none other than the Syanian army. In the attempt to get his younger brother and sister away from the vampires, he is kidnapped as well and held at ransom by the vampire king, Dartz. Azizi, the king of Hazu gives up his life in order to spare his children. Dartz agrees, forcing Bakura to take Ryou and Amane to Domino City, posing as humans. When Bakura's friends arrive in Domino City to tell him the fate of his home, Bakura is furious, creating a clan to wipe out all vampires. Bakura falls in love with Yami, they start dating unaware of what and who each other really is but when Yami's brother Yugi is caught in one of the traps, everything falls apart.**

**Chapter Eleven: Missing**

Dartz, Vivian, Slade, Raphael, Valon, Allister, and Satorious gathered at their meeting table.

"Excellent work, Vivian." Dartz praises, "I'm most pleased with your work."

Vivian scoffs, rolling her eyes, "As if I could do any less?"

"How many did you manage to scare? Two?" Slade laughs.

"Ten," Vivian grins."

"Wow, I'm impressed." Valon says. "Ten?"

"Yup. Why those fools can't pay attention is beyond me. They just kept looking out the window at me. I gave them quite a scare." Vivian laughs, looking down at her claws. "Made my job easier to get the girl you requested." she says looking up at Dartz.

"Indeed, though the police are trying to figure out what caused the whole mess." Dartz says.

"Hmm...let them. They won't find a trace of anything. I covered my tracks." Vivian says.

"Excellent."

"I'm going to go play with my new toy, I've taken a liking to her. She's quite pretty." Vivian says getting up from the chair.

"Don't turn her," Dartz warns.

Vivian smirks, walking off, heading towards the dungeons.

[Kisara's POV]:

I slowly opened my eyes, blinking, I looked around. I was in some time of dungeon. I was sitting on a concrete floor. My ankles were chained to the floor, preventing me from moving about as I wanted. There was a large metal door directly in front of me with a small window at the top.

I stood up shakily to my feet; standing on my toes, trying to see out the small window. My whole body throbbed in pain. How did I get in here? Last I remember I was in my gymnastics class. I had gotten injured, the next thing I knew, I woke up here. Suddenly, the door opened. A woman with long black hair, wearing a very revealing dress came towards me. She kicked the door with her foot.

"I see you've awakened, my pet." the woman sneers, advancing towards me. I backed away slowly until my back collided with the stone wall. The woman smirked, stopping about three feet from me.

"Why are you trying to run away?" she asks, her lips pulling back into a sadastic grin sharp fangs grazing her lower lip.

"Why am I here?" I ask.

"You're my guest of course," she replies.

"I didn't ask to come here." I say. "Why am I here? What's going-"

Before I could answer the woman was before me, her claws dug into my neck, pinning my body against the wall.

"You will not ask questions," she hissed in my ear, biting down on it. "You will only speak when I give you permission is that understood, my sweet?"

I struggled within her grasp, trying to break free but the harder I fought the stronger her hold became.

"Fighting me is futile, you pathetic mortal." she spits.

I don't say anything. I know she's right. She's a vampire. I could sense it. I've always believed in vampires and werewolves. I believe they live in another dimension, beyond the world I live in. People think I'm insane for it, but I don't care. I know they're real.

"You're a vampire," I say in shock.

The vampire gives me a questioning look, "And you're happy about this...because?"

"I never said I was," I reply, "But now I know you're real..."

"Of coruse I'm real!" the woman snaps. "What, your idiot friends don't?"

"My friends aren't idiots." I snap. I'm punched in the jaw at my remark, blood oozes down my chin. The woman licks it off of me.

"Kisara," she purrs, "Why are you making this so difficult?"

"What do you want from me?" I ask.

"You're apart of a great thing, my dear. You will serve us well in the war." she says.

"War?" I repeat.

"Yes, fool! War!" she hisses.

"But I don't know how to fight!" I exclaim. "I-why can't I just go home?"

"Because I own you." she hisses. "You will call me Mama Vivian from now on."

Before I can respond, her lips are on mine. Her hand is on my face, claws piercing my cheeks, blood slowly seeping through the wounds. Vivian licks the blood, going back to my lips, biting down on my lower lips. I hold back a scream, blood rushing inside my mouth. She pulls away, smirking. Blood dripping down the sides of her mouth.

"It's time for your change, my sweet." she purrs before biting down harshly on my neck.

I scream.

XXXXXXXXXX

[Duke's POV]:

I sit at my office, going through the paperwork of Kisara Dragon. She had gone missing three nights ago. The detectives and I have been searching the last place she was seen: the hospital, but we've come up empty handed. Something isn't adding up here. There isn't even a trace that she was kidnapped. She couldn't have gone voluntarily. Could she? According to her file, Kisara was a straight A student that wouldn't dream of going off with a complete stranger. Someone must have done something to her, promised her something. But what?

Atem and Atticus have been a big help, since they don't have school like Yami, Yugi, Alexis, and Chazz do, they have been helping me unlock the mystery behind what happened at the school and what happened to Kisara. I knew Kisara's father: Robert Dragon, he and I were partners. He had I had gone to school together and police training as well. To say that he was upset when he arrived home only to see that his daughter was missing was an understatement. He had gone to the hospital his wife staying, the next morning she was missing. He, of course, knew that he couldn't file a missing child report until twenty-four hours were up. He and his wife, Kara, waited hoping against hope that their daughter would return.

When she didn't we got right on the case. Robert believes that the incident at the school and his daughter missing have something in common. What happened at Domino High was bizarre. Amane King had just gotten on the balance beam in her gymnastic's class, she had done a flip, ready to land when something horrific happened: she completely missed the mat, her leg twisting in an unnatural angle, breaking it.

The other girls, who had been on the other equipment started getting injured as well. Ten girls in all, including Amane had gotten serious injuries that day. Each of them landing the wrong way or they had gotten caught in their equipment. The only girls that were unaffected were the ones that had already been through the obstacle course. It didn't make sense. Why had all of those girls been injured? There wasn't anything wrong with the equipment. Perhaps I should talk to Amane King about this. She was the first to get injured.

XXXXXXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

After school we decided to head to the park to talk about what's been going on. Yugi suggested that we needed to get out and discuss things, rather than be cooped up inside. So, to much protest on some people's parts-mostly Marik and ironically Seto who said he just wanted to go home and sleep-we headed to the park. Ryou was home helping Mai and Anzu take care of Amane, who, of course, was still on bed rest. Atem and Atticus had met us at the park.

"So, does anyone know this girl?" Chazz asks pointing to the picture of Kisara in the newspaper. We sit at the picnic table, gathering around to look at it. Marik and Mariku are at another table, drowning in complete boredom.

"No." is the echoed reply.

"Well, from what we see here, she goes to our school," Joey says.

"We know that, idiot." Seto snaps, rolling his eyes. "We need to figure out who she is and where she was taken too."

"She probably got murdered or some shit," Mariku says.

"We can't jump to conclusions, now." Alexis says giving Mariku a glare. "I'm sure she's still alive."

"She's been missing for three days," Marik states, "Where do you think she's at?"

No one said anything. "Exactly!" he exclaims. "ten feet under!"

"You may not have a positive mind set," Atticus says, "But the rest of us do. If Lexi says that she's not dead, then she's not dead."

"Oh so now your sister knows everything?" Marik spits.

"Do you want to die today?" Alexis hisses.

Marik rolls his eyes. "Please like you could-"

"Enough you three," Atem says an an authortive tone. "We don't have time for bickering. We need to get to the bottom of this."

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Chazz asks. "Duke hasn't found any leads yet, you know."

"I think we should keep an eye out for suspicious activities." Yami suggests, "We shouldn't be alone as much as we can help it."

"If you're suggesting I'm going to be around you idiots than you have another thing coming!" Marik growls.

"Marik, this isn't-"

Yugi walks over to Marik, all of us watch, waiting for Marik to knock him out. Mariku doesn't say or do anything, he just sits there: watching.

"Marik," Yugi says stopping at the table. Marik looks up at him, his eyes blazing in anger, "I know you don't like my friends...or my brother...but could you help us solve what's been going on? You might be next and I wouldn't want anything like that to happen."

"I can take care of myself, brat." Marik snaps. "I don't need you-"

"My brother is trying to help you and you can't even appreciate?" Yami growls, fists clenching at his sides.

Marik looks up at Yami, "I never asked, nor do I require his help. I want you all to leave me alone!" he shouts.

"No wonder ya don't have friends," Joey says. "You act like a jerk!"

"How I act is no concern to you, idiot."Marik snaps.

"You'll never be happy acting like that," Yami says.

"I never asked for you opinion! So why don't you just fuck off?!" Marik hisses.

"Don't talk to him that way!" Atem shouts.

"And why not?" Marik asks. "He's the one getting into my business. Taking what's mine!"

"Marik, stop it." Mariku says.

"No! I will not stop it, Mariku. Can't you see that-"

"That you're obsessed with Bakura?" Atem cuts in.

By now Marik is fuming with rage, his body is shaking.

"Marik," I say stepping forward, "Calm down."

I can sense it. His body beginning to change. Seto, Jaden, Syrus, and Mariku do as well. We glance at each other. We can't let him change, not here, not ever. Yami and the others know he's a werewolf, but we're in a public park, we can't let him change here.

Mariku and I charge at Marik, knocking him to the ground. He thrashes about, trying to get out from under us.

"Let me go," he hisses.

"You need to _**calm down**_," his brother growls, his grip tightening on Marik's arm.

"You-get off!" he cries.

"Marik, stop, please." tightening my hold on him as well.

Marik looks up at me, relaxing. Mariku and I give each other a look, nodding before we get up.

"I think it's best if we go home," I say. "We need to get Marik home."

The others nod in agreement

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Ryou's POV]:

"Do you need anything?" I ask Amane who's lying on her back, her leg's propped up. She's staring at the TV in boredom.

"You can heal my leg and get me out of this bed." she mutters.

I smile, "No can do, sis."

"Why hasn't my leg healed anyways?" Amane asks flipping through the channels. "I'm a werewolf, I heal fast."

"Don't you remember what Mai said?" I ask. "You haven't changed into your werewolf form, so you can't heal as fast now."

"That's so stupid." Amane snaps, "I'm still a werewolf!"

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I call.

Miho appears at the door. "Sorry to disturb you," she says. "But there's an Officer Duke here to see Miss. Amane."

[Amane's POV]:

A man with green eyes and black hair dressed in a police uniform walks in.

"Hello Amane, I'm sorry to come here like this. I know you're still healing." Duke says.

"It's fine," I wave him off.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to ask a few questions." he says taking a seat in the chair beside my bed.

I nod.

"When you were in gymnastics, what exactly happened?" he asks.

I bit my lip, "It's hard to explain. I was on the balance beam. I was about to land with my flip, but I felt like I was caught mid-air. Like my body had locked up somehow. When I landed, I somehow missed the mats." I reply.

"Do you know how you did?" Duke asks.

"I saw something," I reply. "I'm not sure what it was, but while I was in the air. I saw it."

"Do you think the other girls did?" he asks.

"Possibly," I shrug.

"Do you know Kisara Dragon?" he asks.

"Yeah, she's in my history class and in my gymnastics class." I reply. "She's the missing girl right? Have you gotten any leads?"

Duke closes his eyes. "Sadly, no. Is there anything else you can tell me about the incident?"

I shake my head. "It's all I can remember."

Duke nods, standing up. "Thank you for your time, Amane. I hope you get well soon."

"Thanks," I mutter as he walks out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

We head home after the incident with Marik. What caused him to get so upset was anyone's guess. He kept glaring at me. I knew he liked Bakura, but how was that my fault Bakura didn't feel the same way? It was like Marik was trying too hard.

Yugi had taken a strange interest in him for whatever reason. I wasn't sure why, but I was concerned. I knew of Marik's true identity, but Bakura, Alexis, Atticus, Chazz, Tristan and Joey didn't. I had to make sure that they were protected at all cost.

"Yugi," I say as we sit on the couch. We had just gotten done hunting. Atticus, Atem, and Alexis were on the hunt now. Chazz was in his room, doing whatever it is he does in there.

"Yes?" Yugi asks.

"I'm worried about you being around Marik." I reply.

"Why?" Yugi asks.

"You saw the way he acted today," I say. "I'm worried he's going to hurt you."

"Yami, I can take care of myself." Yugi says. "Besides, I don't think he would hurt me."

"Yugi, he was about to turn into a werewolf and kill Atem." I say, "Don't you think that is something to worry about?"

"Well, we wouldn't have had to worry if everyone would let me handle it." Yugi snaps.

"Yugi, what's gotten into you?" I ask.

"Nothing, Yami." Yug replies. "It's obviously he has quite a bit on his mind. He cares deeply for Bakura and he's upset that Bakura doesn't feel the same way."

"So he has to take it out on us?" I ask.

"I don't think he's meaning to," Yugi sighs. "But I want to help him."

"Yugi. I can't-"

"Yami, I know you're worried about me, but I can handle this. I promise. Just let me be around him-alone. I think I can help him." Yugi says, looking at me. His eyes are full of determination. I've never seen him so determined in my life. He really wants to help Marik.

"Alright, Yugi." I give in, "But if he hurts you, it's on then."

Yugi smiles, "He won't, Yami."

XXXXXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

We get home. Mariku drags Marik back to his room to have a chat with him about what happened this afternoon. I sigh, sitting down on the couch. Jaden, Syrus, and Seto sit around as well. Ryou walks in the room, sitting down beside of me.

"How's Ama?" I ask.

"Better, Officer Duke visited her today." Ryou replies.

"For what reason?" Jaden asks.

"He's probably trying to get some clues on what happened at the school." Seto says.

I nod, "Did they come up with any leads?"

"I'm not sure," Ryou replies. "I wasn't in the room when they talked."

"Tomorrow, we'll talk to her." I say. "For now, I'm going to bed. Marik wore me the hell out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Mariku's POV]:

I pace my room, my brother is sitting idly on the coach.

"You almost exposed us today, you idiot!" I hiss, glaring at him.

"And?" Marik says. "It's not like they don't know."

"It doesn't matter if they know or not!" I shout. "They only know about us. Not about Bakura!"

"And why would it matter if they knew about Bakura?" he asks looking at his nails, "If they knew they'd stay away from him."

"You need to get over your stupid obsession, Marik because it's really pissing me off!" I snap.

"Oh so you're allowed to be in love, but I'm not?!" he shouts, glaring up at me.

"I never said that." I snap, "But you need to realize that your little action this afternoon could have cost us everything! Can't you see that? I know that Yami, Yugi, and Atem know we're werewolves, but the others don't. We were in a public place Marik. Dartz could be anywhere. We have to make sure we don't change! He has his idiots watching everywhere."

"So why don't we do something about it instead of wasting our time going to school?" Marik asks. "That Kisara girl's already missing. I'm sure there'll be more and I'll have to hear everyone's bitching mouth about them as well!"

"Marik, what the hell is your problem?" I ask. "Why do you have to act this way?"

"I don't know! Maybe because the person I'm in love with doesn't love me back! Maybe it's because Yami gets to be with him-"

"Marik," I say cutting him off. "You knew Bakura didn't want to be with you before we arrived here. Why are you making yourself suffer over him?"

"I don't-"

I sit beside my brother, putting my arm around him, pulling me to him. He sobs.

"I just want him to love me the way I love him. What am I doing wrong, Mariku?" he asks into my chest. I rub his back, trying my best to calm him.

"Nothing," I say.

"Then why doesn't he like me?" he asks looking up at me.

"I don't know," I say.

XXXXXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

A week have passed since Kisara's disappearance. Marik's been giving everyone the silent treatment. Yugi sits next to him at lunch, trying to talk to him. Amane's a lot better, she returned to school not long ago, walking on crutches-much to her annoyance. Ryou, of course, helps her get around. As well as Mana and Criss.

Mana and Criss spend a lot of time working with the children. I hardly ever see them anymore. Amane claims they spend more time together than they do with her. I feel bad for my sister, but I don't know what to do. She says that her and Anzu have been getting along quite nicely. I'm glad for that. Amane needs a female role model in her life.

Mariku and Ryou still haven't told each other how they felt. Which is a big relief because I don't know if I could stand those two being together right now. I want Ryou to be happy and I know Mariku can make him happy. I know he cares about him and would treat my brother right, but I don't like Mariku. It's hard to accept that Ryou actually loves him.

Yami suggested that I keep an eye out of them if I'm uncomfortable with it. I don't want to constantly be up in Ryou's personal life. I want to trust me enough that he won't let Mariku hurt him.

Yami and I haven't been able to spend much time together lately. School work is piling up due to annoying projects and the whole mess with Kisara missing, we hadn't had time to spend with one another. I'm sure Marik likes that fact.

I sigh, lying on my back in my bed, staring up at ceiling. There's a knock at the door.

"Come in," I call.

Seto walks inside.

"Hey Seto," I say, not looking at him. "Mokuba doing alright?"

"Yeah," he replies taking a seat on the couch, "He's in bed."

"Hm.."

"Are you okay?" he asks. "You've been distant lately."

"I'm fine," I say. "Just thinking is all."

Seto doesn't say anything for a while.

"I have a suggestion on how we can solve this." he says.

I sit up, looking at him. "How?"

"We should make a pack." he replies.

"A pack?" I repeat. "Like a wolf pack?"

He nods, "I know that Dartz has something to do with this. I have a bad feeling something's going to happen. We need to stop it before it's too late." he says.

"What are you suggesting we do?" I ask.

"Well, like Yami said we do need to keep a close watch on things. But I can't help but think that Dartz is building up an army."

My eyes widened. Could Dartz be planning to create an army to destroy me? Is that where Kisara is? In the grasp of Dartz? It makes sense why no one can find a trace of her.

"What makes you so sure he's building an army?" I ask.

"I just have a strong hunch," he replies.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"A pack?" Syrus asks.

"That's right," Seto replies. "We need to form a werewolf pack in order to keep the peace in this town."

"There's only one person missing," Marik scoffs, "I don't think we need to risk us getting caught for that."

"Says the idiot who almost changed in the middle of the park, in the middle of the day." Amane mumbles

"Wanna repeat that?" Marik hisses.

"Maybe you should open your ears, then I wouldn't have to repeat anything." Amane says.

"Marik, don't even start," Mairku says. "I agree with Seto. Something fishy is going on here and we need to stop it before it gets worse."

"So how is this pack thing going to work?" Mana asks.

"If Dartz is building a vampire army, they'll need to be fed right?" I ask.

"yes, but do you honestly think that Dartz will have them wander around like that?" Amane asks.

"he won't, but the others might." Marik points out. "They'll need to train and they'll probably use the woods to do so and to get food."

"So what do we do?" Mokuba asks.

"We need to wait this out," Seto says. "We should make some traps deep in the woods to capture those blood suckers."

"And what about us changing into our wolf forms?" Ryou asks.

"We do that at night," Seto replies. "But we need to know this area first, we need to make certain that Dartz is behind this. We can't let him know that we know. We'll have to hide our traps extremely well."

"So we make this stupid pack and we sit and wait?" Marik asks.

"Pretty much," Seto replies. "We need to start getting used to being werewolves again. If something happens and we're not prepared, we'll die."

"Alright! We're going to be in a vampire-killing pack!" Jaden cheers.

"Cheering over stupid things, as always." Marik mutters.

"What are you guys going to call this pack anyways?" Criss asks.

"Fang," I reply.**  
**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**And that is the reason this story is called Fang. So we're getting into the good parts. Kisara is missing but there will be plenty more people missing. I, of course, am not going to talk about them like I did Kisara. She's important to the plot and I really like her. I've never done her POV or Duke's so I hope I did okay on them. *crosses fingers* Anyways, just because they have decided to make the pack doesn't mean they're going to do anything right now...as far as hunting vampires and shit goes. They know Dartz is up to something so they're keeping a close watch on things. Bakura and Yami didn't get much time together this chapter, but they will next chapter. I had to do all this and I just didn't feel like writing anymore. I'm trying to make sure all the characters get some "screen" time. I know I neglect Mana and Criss a lot in this, but I promise you will see more of them later on in the story. Right now I'm trying to set things up mostly Bakura and Yami's relationship and Dartz's plan. But I haven't forgotten the other characters! Anyways, I hope y'all enjoyed! :D. Review lovelies!**


	12. Chapter 12:Resistance

**This is a LONG chapter like the prologue was...actually I think it might be longer. It just kept going! I had to cut it. I was originally going to have more of Yami and Bakura's "relationship" in here but other things took up this chapter, so we get to see that next chappie. So enjoy this one peeps! :D **

**Disclaimer:I do not own Yugioh. If I did, Bakura and Yami would have admitted their true feelings for each other and my wonderful story Impossibly Yours would have happened. I do own this plot and all my OC characters.**

**Warning: This story contains violence, some character death, lemons and m-pregnancy if any of this bothers you, then you need to leave because I will not put up with annoying bitching.**

**Summary:**

**The day before Bakura, the crown prince of Hazu, the werewolf kingdom, is to be crowned the next king. His siblings Ryou and Amane are kidnapped by none other than the Syanian army. In the attempt to get his younger brother and sister away from the vampires, he is kidnapped as well and held at ransom by the vampire king, Dartz. Azizi, the king of Hazu gives up his life in order to spare his children. Dartz agrees, forcing Bakura to take Ryou and Amane to Domino City, posing as humans. When Bakura's friends arrive in Domino City to tell him the fate of his home, Bakura is furious, creating a clan to wipe out all vampires. Bakura falls in love with Yami, they start dating unaware of what and who each other really is but when Yami's brother Yugi is caught in one of the traps, everything falls apart.**

**Chapter Twelve: Resistance**

[Bakura's POV]:

For the past month, we trained. We went deep into the woods, training with our weapons and in our wolf forms. Mai had helped us create traps that we set all around in the woods. Mahad used his magic to keep them hidden. Mana and Criss made most of the traps.

Training in our wolf forms was difficult at first, it hurt to change, but it was exculatarting at the same time. I could feel the rush of the wind against my fur as I raced through the woods.

We fought amongst each other in mock fights. No one would let Mariku and I fight because they knew that we wouldn't do it for pretend, we'd use it as an excuse to rip each other to shreds.

Ryou didn't like the idea of fighting,but after talking with Mariku, he realized that we had to fight. Dartz had taken so much from us and we weren't going to let him hurt inconnent lives. But there was only so much we could do, so far, no vampires had traveled through our neck of the woods to be caught in the traps. There had been even more reports of missing people, people of all ages and genders. I had met Duke a few days after he had talked to Amane. He was very kind, we told him that if we detected any suspicious activity that we would report to him immediately.

Dartz knew how to keep a low profile though. He covered his tracks well. Everyone at school believed that we were dealing with a serial killer, of course, I knew better. I knew it was Dartz, it had to be. But where was he? Amane believes that one of Dartz's cronies used their powers to injure her and her teammates so they could get a hold of Kisara, but why would they do that? Unless, of course, they were trying to create a distraction. It made sense: if everyone was busy caring for a lot of patients then whoever kidnapped Kisara would be able to slip in and out of the hospital no problem.

It was sad, Kisara didn't deserve that, I didn't know the girl personally, but Amane said that she was very quiet and very pretty. She told me that she wanted to talk to her, but was nervous around her. I told her that we would save her and whoever else Dartz kidnapped. I knew Dartz would turn them into vampires, but it was against their will. I only hate natural-born vampires. Those that are bitten against their will, they don't deserve to die. Why should they? They were born human and in the treaty it states that humans are to be protected by us. The vampires aren't supposed to hunt them, we're not supposed to mess with them, but we are to protect them if something goes wrong.

That's why we have been training, building weapons and traps, we had to be prepared. Dartz and his loser friends had powers. I wasn't sure about Jagger and Slade, but I'm pretty sure the rest of them did. I wasn't going to take any chances. I had to be training went well, even Ryou was getting the hang of using a sword. He was the fastest out of all of us in his wolf form.

Because I was training to much and Yami was busy doing whatever he could to help Duke and the other officers out, we didn't have time to spend with one another. We saw each other at school and we talked, but other than that we never saw each other. Marik was pleased by this, but he, like the rest of us, was much too busy to gloat about it.

Marik had been acting strangely even seen Amane had gone into the hospital after she got hurt. I wasn't sure what his problem was, but he was unusually quiet. He was still arrogant as ever, but he seemed to be keeping his distance from me. Perhaps it had to do with Yugi? Though, that wouldn't make sense. Yugi couldn't have affected him that much, could he?

"If we're going to have a werewolf pack then we're going to need an alpha." Seto says.

We were all sitting around in the living room. We had just gotten done eating dinner. We had been so busy training that no one thought to appoint an alpha for the pack. We were going to need someone strong to lead the pack.

"It's obvious that Bakura should be alpha." Syrus say "he is the king after all."

"You've have got to be kidding me, right?" Mariku say. "We need someone that's strong, someone that won't get captured."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" I hiss.

"Exactly as it sounds." Mariku replies looking across the room at me. "You may be the Hazuian king, but you'd be horrible at leading a pack."

"Oh and like you'd do any better?" I spit.

"Of course, I have great leadership skills." Mariku says

"And I don't?!" I yell.

"You do, but not the kind that we need. You'd be too afraid to kill those human-turned-vampires, and we're going to have to kill them in order to win this war." Marik points out.

"They're being controlled against their will," I snap. "And besides, we don't know for sure if they're vampires or not."

"Don't be stupid," Mariku says "If Dartz had them in his control, then they're vampires by now, which means they're our enemies."

"I hate vampires too, Mariku, but those were people!" I cry.

"I don't care if they were elephants!"Mariku shouts. "They're vampires now and that means when Dartz attacks, we're going to have to kill them! If you start second guessing yourself, then you're not fit to be a leader. You need to do what's right for us. And you won't because you think you should save those idiots."

"My brother is a great leader!" Amane shouts ."How dare you say such a thing!"

Mariku turned to look at my sister, "I never said he wasn't, all I'm saying is that if he had to kill some human-turned-vampires then he's going to have to suck it up and do it. He can't let the treaty, his feelings, any promises or anything like that get in the way. They are working for Dartz and they need to be punished."

"But they're being controlled against their will," Ryou says. "How is it fair to kill them when they don't know what they're doing?"

"And it's fair not to do anything and let them kill us?" Mariku asks looking at Ryou, who was sitting beside of him on the couch.

"I'm not saying that," Ryou sighs. "All I'm saying is that we can't just kill every vampire we see, we need to make sure if they're good or not."

"There's no such thing as a good vampire." Mariku spits "They're all wretched bloodsuckers, all of them work for Dartz. Whether bitten or born. They're our natural born enemies. We can't let them get the upperhand. I'm sorry that some of your friends have been kidnapped and changed, but you have to remember: they're not your friends anymore."

"Mariku, that's enough." Seto says, he turned to look at all of us. "It's important that we don't let our emotions get in the way, I agree with Mariku on that. And we do have to keep an eye out on these new vampires that Dartz is more than likely creating...but we can't ignore the fact that they are being used against their will. I think the best thing for us to do is to keep a close watch on them."

"Oh, so, we watch them and give them a chance, but when they kill one of us it'll be alright, right?" Mariku askst ersely.

"No one is going to get killed," Mana says. "Criss and I will make sure of that."

Mariku rolled his eyes. "We still need to decide who's going to be the alpha though."

"I really think Bakura should be, Mariku." Seto says.

"Oh, let me guess, because he's the king right?" Mariku snaps. "I've been wanting to do something like this for years, can't you see that I'd be the perfect candidate for this? I won't let my emotions affect my thinking. We can't have someone-"

"Mariku, that's enough." Marik says suddenly.

Everyone stares at the twins.

"Marik, you know I'd be perfect for the job why are you-"

"I know you would be, Mariku." Marik says, "But I really think Bakura should be alpha. It would help him to be king."

"He's going to fuck things up for us!" Mariku shouts.

"Oh and like you wouldn't?" I growl.

Suddenly, Mahad comes in the room. "What's all this fighting about?" he asks.

"We're trying to decide who's gonna be alpha," Jaden replies.

"And I'm assuming Mariku and Bakura are the top picks?" Mahad asks sitting down beside of Jaden. Syrus curled up next to him.

Everyone nods.

"I'm sure both of you would be great leaders," Mahad says looking at Mariku and me. "Both of you have great qualities. Mariku, I know that you'd be a great leader, but this isn't the time."

"So when is the time?!" Mariku growls, "Bakura is already king, I don't understand why I can't be-"

"Because you're not even going to give them a chance!" I shout. "You're just going to assume that those bitten vampires are evil! They went to school with us! Why are you being so heartless?"

"That attitude right there is what's going to get us all killed! You can't spare anyone! Not even your best friend, your lover, nothing! If they're working for Dartz they must die!"

"I will not kill innocent lives," I say. "I will lead us in this war that Dartz is planning and I will kill who I have to, but only if they're a threat to me."

"Mariku, can't you just be second in command?" Ryou asks softly looking down at the floor.

"Why would I want to be second in command to this idiot?" Mariku asks tersely.

"Why must you always act like a little bitch?" Amane asks.

"Takes one to know one," Marik mumbles.

Amane turns towards Marik, "What was that?"

Marik looks up at my sister, "I said..."

Suddenly, Amane jumps Marik. They both going rolling on the floor. Amane has a hold of Marik's throat. We jump up to stop the fight. Mahad sits there, he wants us to handle these disputes on our own, but he'll step in if he must.

"Stop it right now!" I shout, but they don't listen. Marik throws Amane off of her and rips into his wolf form. Amane growls, doing the same.

"Hey, you guys, knock it off." Syrus says.

They don't listen, they charge at each other, knocking lamps and such down, trying to rip each other to shreds. We try to stop them, but we're much more powerful in our wolf forms.

"Everyone get out of here, I'll handle this." I say.

"But Bakura you can't-" Syrus begins.

"**NOW**!" I shout.

Everyone leaves the room. Mariku stays behind.

"Didn't I tell you to leave?" I ask.

"And didn't I tell you I'm not taking orders from you?" Mariku snaps.

I don't bother answering. I transform into my wolf form, getting in-between Marik and Amane.

_Get out of my way, brother_. Amane pants.

_Ama, stop it, this isn't like you_. I say to her.

_I'm not going to let him run over me_. Amane says. _You and Ry think I'm weak, well I'm not! I can take care of myself!_

_I know you can, Ama_. I say,_ but you can't act like this. You know how Marik is, you can't waste your energy on him. Please stop, change back into your human form. You know we have to be careful about being in our wolf form._

_Then tell that little stuck up bitch over there that_. Amane hisses.

_Marik can you please-_

_Not a chance_.

I sigh. I glance over at Mariku, who is still in his human form, his arms crossed over his chest. I know what he's doing. He's trying to see if I'm capable of being appointment alpha. I know that I am. I know that I can be a great leader and stop this war. I know that I can get us back to Hazu. It'll hurt, leaving Yami and the others behind, but I am a werewolf. I don't belong here in the human world.

_I'm not going to ask the two of you again. Change back into your human forms and settle down!_ I demand.

_What makes you think I'll listen to you?_ Marik growls. _You always ignore me, unless I'm doing something "wrong" and I always listen to you because I want you to like me, like you used to! Well, I'm not doing it anymore! I'm sick of you using me!_ he cries charging at my sister. I move further between them, baring my teeth at him, snarling.

_Get out of my way, Bakura._ Marik hisses.

**_No_**! I shout. _You need to calm down_. I look behind me at my sister who is standing there, canines bared, glaring at Marik. _Both of you. We have too much at stake to be fucking around with a bunch of name calling. Stop acting like babies and let's figure this out, together._

_Easy for you to say, Mr. I'm king of the world_. Marik spits.

_Marik, what has gotten into you?_ I ask.

_It doesn't matter_ Marik says. _Now get out of my way so I can show your bratty little sister who's boss!_

_I'll show you who's bratty_! Amane cries charging at Marik. She leaps over me, trying to get to him, but not before I pounce on her, bringing her to the floor.

_Get off of me!_ She cries bucking underneath me. I pin her down firmly to the floor.

_Not until you change back into your human form and apologize._ I say.

_I'm not apologizing to that fool_! Amane cries.

_Then I'm not letting up_. I say.

_Bakura, please get up. I need to destroy him!_ _He's done pissed me off for the last time!_ Amane says.

_He makes me mad too, but that doesn't give you the right to fight him. You need to calm down. You know how Marik is, why are you letting it bother you now, Ama?_ I say.

Amane sighs under me, _I don't know, okay? I just...I don't know! I just snapped. I wanted you to see that I can hold my own. I-_

_Amane, I know that you're a great fighter. I know you and Marik don't like each other, but can you please save the brawling for the actual war? _

Amane looks over at Marik who is standing there, watching the whole scene.

_Only if he leaves me alone_ Amane says.

_Marik?_

_Whatever_. Marik says turning back to his human form and walking off. I get off of Amane and she does the same.

"That was quite impressive." Mariku says after I change back as well.

"I did what I had to do," I say flopping on the couch.

"Hmm...I still think I should be alpha and I know exactly how to settle it." He says.

"How?" I ask.

"We have a competition." he replies.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Yugi's POV]:

Yami, Atem, Chazz, Atticus, and I have been busy trying to help Duke capture this idiot. In the last month, three people have went missing, two have been from our school. Duke believes it could be a serial killer, of course, I know better. It has to be Dartz. He must have followed us to Domino. He's working in the shadows, kidnapping innocent people and changing them. He makes vampires look bad. No wonder the Hazuians hate us. Everyone does, humans, werewolves, everyone. It's not fair. All of aren't bad.

I know that my brother likes Bakura, he talks about him all the time. How funny he is and how smart he is. I can agree with that, but I have my eye on someone else: Marik. It's not a psychical attraction. I know he's a werewolf, but there's just something about him that interests me. Yami and Atem have warned me to stay away from him, but I don't heed their warnings. I want to know him more, to befriend him. He seems so lonely.

I know that Marik likes Bakura, but for whatever reason, Bakura doesn't return those feelings. Marik's brother, Mariku and Bakura often fight, leaving Marik in the middle. I feel sorry for him, having your brother and someone that you love constantly fighting. Does Bakura know that their werewolves? He doesn't seem to bothered by the fact, would he be okay with us-Yami, Chazz, Alexis, Atticus, Atem, and I being vampires? Being a werewolf is one thing, but being a vampire? That's a totally different story.

Yami and Bakura haven't been able to spend much time together. I know it's hurting my brother. When he's around Bakura, he feels more a peace, he smiles more. Now he seems all depressed.

"You and Bakura should hang out this weekend, just the two of you." I say.

We're sitting in the living room watching TV.

"You know we have to help Duke find this-" Yami says but Atem cuts him off.

"Yami, you've been working really hard. I agree with Yugi, you and Bakura need to spend some time together, without us."

"Without you?" Yami asks.

"Yeah, isn't that what going on a date is?" Chazz asks.

"We're not dating!" Yami exclaims a blush painting his cheeks.

"Maybe not yet," I giggle, "but you will be and then before you know it, we'll have to get soundproof walls so we won't hear the two of you screaming."

"Yugi!" Yami cries, his face turning completely red by this point.

I laugh, "I'm just saying. We know you like him. The two of you have known each other over a month, don't you think it's time to make a move on him?"

"But he's a human." Yami whispers, looking down at the ground.

"And?" Alexis asks. "Sure, it's against the treaty, but we're not in Syan right now. We know that he makes you happy, Yami. Why not date him until we return back home?"

"Lexi is right," Atticus says patting Yami on the back. "You need to live a little, man. You need to be happy. Who knows how long we're gonna be here. If you like Bakura, then you need to tell him."

"But what if he doesn't feel the same way?" Yami asks looking up at us.

"Well, how are you going to know if you won't even try?" Chazz asks. "Sure, you have to be careful with this human, but I think he's safe enough. Just so long as you don't go biting him when the two of you go at it, it'll be good."

"I don't plan on turning him." Yami says. "I don't want him corrupted. His siblings would be devastated if their brother was turned into a vampire."

"That's true," Alexis agrees. "So are you going to tell him or not?"

"I don't know," Yami sighs.

"Take him to dinner." I suggest, "Dinner and a movie. I heard humans love that."

"You know how much I hate human food Yugi." Yami says.

"You survived when you stayed over and helped Bakura take care of Amane right?" Atem asks.

"yeah, but-"

"Yami, stop making excuses," I say. "Take Bakura out, tell him how you feel."

"I-"

"Yami, how are you going to know if you don't try?" Alexis asks. "He may like you back."

"Or he may not." Chazz points out. "but you can't sit here wondering if he does or not. You need to tell him. If he rejects you, we're all right here for you, but the way that the two of you interact, I think it'd be safe to say that he likes you too."

"Alright, I'll ask if he wants to go out." Yami says. He turns towards me, "What about you, Yugi?"

"What about me?" I ask.

"Well, I know that you're interested in Marik, I was wondering if..."

"Oh, we're just friends of course, that's all we'll ever be. I asked him if he wanted to go out tomorrow tonight."

"Tomorrow is a school night." Atem says.

"I know," I say. "Marik's just been really down and I wanted to talk to him."

"I miss Marik," Blair says, holding a stuffed teddy bear in her arms.

"What are you doing up?" Alexis asks.

"I couldn't sleep," Blair says.

"Alright, I'll read you another bedtime story, but you need to go to sleep." Alexis says getting up.

Blair beams, running back to her room. I smile. Alexis has done a great job with raising Blair, she turned three a few days ago. She's extremely smart for a three year old, that's for sure.

"I want you home by eleven." Atem says. "And keep a sharp eye out for Dartz's goons. You know they're watching."

"Don't worry, I'll be careful." I say.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Marik's POV]:

"Getting ready for your date?" my brother asks, walking into my room as I pull some pants on.

"Do you not know how to knock?" I snap.

"I've seen it all before, Marik." Mariku says leaning against the door, rolling his eyes.

"It doesn't matter, you should still knock. I could have been masterbating in here." I snap. "And anyways, I'm not going on a date. Yugi asked if I would go to the mall with him, so I said I would."

"Sounds like a date to me. I can't believe it! My little brother is finally going out with someone besides Bakura!" Mariku cheers mockingly.

I roll my eyes, "We're the same age, ding dong and in any case, this isn't a date. He's a human, Mariku. You know I despise them."

"And yet, you're going off with one." Mariku says.

"I just need to get out for a while." I say turning to the mirror, brushing my hair.

"And you need to go off with Yugi to do that?" he asks.

I sigh, "I don't know why I agreed, I just...I think he's kinda cool."

"Do you think he's hot?" Mariku asks.

"Mariku, please stop. I don't like him that way, okay?" I say putting the comb down.

"Whatever you say little brother, just be back by eleven, alright?" he says.

"I'm planning on it." I say. "Now, I'm going to go pick him up. I'll eat something at the mall."

I walk out of the room and out the door. I get on my motorcycle. When we first arrived here, I noticed people riding them. I thought they were cool as shit. I talked to Mariku about getting one, but he said they were much too expensive so he wouldn't let me get one. A week ago, on my eighteenth birthday, there was a red and black one sitting in the driveway of our home. Mai had bought it. I couldn't believe it! Not caring if anyone saw, I hugged her, thanking her. Bakura smiled at me. It was the first time he had smiled at me...me a long time.

_"Marik, why are you sitting over here by yourself?" Bakura asks, walking up to me. I'm sitting on the stone wall that protects the tombs that my family and I have to watch over. It sucks having to watch over a bunch of dead people while Bakura gets to be prince. The little five year old climbs the wall with ease, sitting beside of me._

_"Just out here thinking." I reply looking out towards the palace._

_"Don't you ever get tired of watching for intruders?" Bakura asks._

_"I do," I sigh, "But there's nothing I can-"_

_"I'm someone else can watch, let's go have some fun!" Bakura says jumping off the stone wall._

_"But-"_

_"Come on!" Bakura cries, "I''ll race you the creek I found the other day!"_

_"Alright, alright." I say jumping off the wall. "But whoever loses gets pushed in." I say._

_"Well then you better get a move on it!" Bakura laughs before sprinting ahead._

_"Come back here!" I shout racing after him._

"Marik?" Syrus voice cuts me out of my thoughts. I look over at him, he's sitting on the porch swing, reading a book. I hadn't even noticed that he was out here. Jaden must be asleep, he and Syrus are always together. Stupid couples. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I say, climbing onto my motorcycle, bringing it to life.

"Have fun on your date!" Syrus calls, waving as I back up and turnaround, heading towards Yugi's house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About twenty minutes later, I arrive. Yugi is sitting on the porch, ready to go. Atem is standing in the doorway.

"Hello, Marik." he says.

"Hey," I manage. There's just something about this guy that intimidates me, I'm not sure why. I've never felt inferior to anyone, but for some reason, with Atem I do. Maybe it's because he knows who I truly am? Or maybe it's because I almost killed him last month? "How are you?"

"I'm fine," Atem replies. "Yugi, eleven." he says looking at his younger brother who has stood up and walked over to my motorcycle at this point.

"I know," Yugi says.

He and I climb on the motorcycle. I, of course, drive, so Yugi has to hold onto my waist. Luckily, there's an extra helmet to spare, which I pass to the little human. He takes it, thanking me before we go down the road. I turn the music on as we travel down the highway. I'm going about seventy at this point. I love it, the wind in my hair. It feels like I'm in my wolf form, racing through the woods just like Bakura and I used to...

_"You're too slow!'" Bakura laughs as we race through the woods. We are about thirteen at the time. Bakura and I have become great friends. We talk to each other all the time. He's quite funny. He comes out to help me guard the tombs sometimes. He hates that I'm alone so much. I tell him that I have my brother and sister to care for me, but my sister is always busy and Mariku and I always fight. He never pressures me into revealing why we fight. I think he knows._

_This day, we were racing through the woods in our wolf forms. He was extremely fast, I've never seen someone run the way he did. He was gorgeous, his fur was a beautiful white just like his hair. It stuck up in spikes around his ears and down the back of his neck. Muscles rippled through him, he was indeed a sight to behold._

_What really caught my eyes though were his eyes. In his human form, they were red with splashes of brown here and there, but in his wolf form, they were a beautiful pale violet. I had asked him about his eyes, but he couldn't give me an answer, because he didn't know it._

_"You had a head start." I say changing back into my human form. We sit near the creek, the creek that we always came to, to get away from our "duties". Bakura said that he hated his duties as prince, that he'd rather have someone else be the Hazuian king. His sister, Koranna died when he was about three years old. She was supposed to have taken over as queen once she reached sixteen, but she had been killed when some of the Syanians invaded, causing Bakura to be next in line for the throne._

_"I would have still beat you, Mar." Bakura says taking off his shoes and sticking his feet in the water. "that's cold!" he exclaims pulling his legs back out._

_"Well, this is a creek right in the middle of the woods." I say. "Did you expect it to be hot like that hot tub you have in your room?"_

_"Well, no but..."_

_I smirk, before pushing him in._

_"Hey!" Bakura cries after resurfacing. "Marik-"_

_I smirk, stripping before jumping in._

_"You know, you're supposed to take your clothes off before going swimming." I say after I resurface._

_"You're the one that push me in!" Bakura exclaimes._

_"You should have paid more attention." I laugh._

_Bakura jumps me, I land on my back, the creek is about three feet deep at the most. I go underwater for a bit, kicking. Bakura lets go, he doesn't want to hurt me. I tackle him, sending him on his back in the water. We laugh as we roll around in the water. I've never had so much fun in my life._

_Bakura climbs out of the water, standing on a large, flat stone. I'm standing near it, watching him. He takes his shirt off, wringing it before throwing it towards my clothes on the shore. I gasp. He's gorgeous! His skin is so pale, almost like he has no coloring in it at all. His body is nothing but lean muscle. He runs his fingers through his knotted hair, which is half way down his back. The spikes on top of his head spring back up once he lets go of his hair. Bakura goes to remove his pants. I swallow the lump in my throat. What is wrong with me? Why am I staring at him like this? We're both boys, I've seen him naked plenty of times, so why is he-_

_"Mar?" Bakura asks. I jump I hadn't even noticed that he had gotten in the water. "Are you okay?"_

_"I-"_

_Bakura gives me a concern look. "If you're not feeling well, we can leave."_

_"No-I-I'm fine." I stutter._

_"Are you sure?" he asks._

_I nod, not sure if I can speak or not._

_"Well, okay then, let's-"_

_Suddenly, my lips are on his. I can feel Bakura tense under me. I don't let go, wrapping my arms around his neck, bringing our bodies together, grinding our hips together. I moan. Shit, I'm so turned on. Bakura isn't reacting. He's standing there, his arms at his sides. What's-_

_I pull away, panting._

_"Marik what are you-"_

_"I want you." I pant, grinding my hips harshly into his. Bakura moans. "I want you so bad."_

_"Marik I-"_

_"What's wrong?" I ask. "We're completely alone out here."_

_"I just-"_

_"I promise I won't hurt you." I say. "I love you. I have always loved you."_

_Bakura sighs, "Are you sure this is okay?"_

_"Why wouldn't it be?" I ask._

_"Aren't we supposed to like women?" he asks._

_"I don't." I say. "Do you?"_

_"I-I haven't really thought about it." Bakura admits looking down._

_"Then try something with me." I say touching his cheek, turning it so that he's looking at me. "I won't hurt you, I promise."_

_Bakura and I stare at eachother for the longest time, our eyes never leaving each other. He's beautiful beyond compare and I want him, right here, right now. I know if anyone found out about this, I'd get in trouble, having sex with the prince, but I don't care. Bakura's my best friend-_

_Bakura's lips are on mine, kissing me. I kiss him back, wrapping my arms around his neck as he wraps his around my waist, bring our bodies closer together. I pull away, looking him in the eye before reaching down between us to grab his erection. Bakura moans, kissing and sucking on my neck._

_We make our way to the rock, I lay him down, water cascading off of his body. I take him in my mouth, sucking hard on his erection. Bakura gasps, bucking his hips into my mouth. He tastes delicious, like nothing I have ever tasted before. After a while, I let go, much to Bakura's dismay. I crawl on top of him, kissing him. I kiss his jawline, his throat, his chest, all the way back down to his erection, but instead of going to it, I go back up again. Bakura growls. I laugh, I love seeing him so out of control. I wet my fingers, pressing them in his entrance. He gasp, arching his back, crying out in a pleasurable pain._

_"Just relax,": I say twisting my fingers inside of him. "It won't hurt much longer."_

_Soon, Bakura is bucking his hips, moaning in pleasure. I take this is a sign that he's ready. This is our first time. Isis and I had a talk about sex before, it was embarrassing to say the least, but now, I'm glad I had that talk with her because I knew just what to do._

_I entered him, hissing as his hot walls collapsed against me, massaging my throbbing member. Bakura screamed, his body arching into mine, his eyes were closed tightly, tears fell down his beautiful face. I reached up to wipe them away._

_"Bakura, relax, okay?" I say._

_"I-it hurts." he moans painfully._

_"I know," I say, stroking his cheek. "but I promise not to move until you're ready, okay?"_

_"I-Okay." Bakura says._

_I smile a bit, pushing a bit further inside of him. He lets out a shaky breath, trying to calm himself down. I stop once I'm fully embedded with him. I wait for him to loosen his hold on my member before pulling out slowly and thrusting in. Bakura moans, pulling me down for a kiss._

_"Are you okay?" I ask pulling away._

_He nods, closing his eyes. I smile, stroking the side of his face with my finger. He opens his eyes to stare at me. His eyes are beautiful._

_He screams when I thrust harder into him, arching his back to meet my thrusts again and again. I take his erection in my hand stroking it in time with my thrusts. He closes his eyes, his legs wrapping tightly around my waist, causing me to go deeper inside of him._

_Bakura screams my name as he releases his desire. He shivers, panting hard, he stares up at me as I thrust inside of him, his muscles clench around me tightly, triggering my own release._

_"I love you," I say brushing his bangs back, kissing the forehead before pulling out._

_We lay there next to each other for a moment, panting. I look over at Bakura, who has fallen asleep._

_'I think I'm in love.' I think to myself._

"**MARIK WATCH OUT**!" I hear Yugi scream. I blink, what is he? My eyes widened when I see we're about to hit a car. I swerve just in time. Luckily, there isn't anyone in the other lane.

"Marik, what's wrong?" Yugi asks.

"I-"

What is wrong with me? Why was I thinking about Bakura's and mine's relationship? It was doomed from the start. I should have realized that he didn't love me. We dated for about a year, it was the best times of my life. I loved holding him in my arms. We'd watch the sunrise. We were equals in our relationship, I always told him that I loved him, but he never once told me. It hurt. I did everything for him. We kept our relationship hidden, going out to the creek or somewhere deep in the woods where we'd spend hours on end with one another. We'd race through the woods, swim, we'd even have mock fights with one another in our wolf forms. We made love to one another. I loved him, I still love him. But he doesn't love me, no he loves Yami now. I growl at the thought of that name. I could have given him everything. What went wrong? Why did he leave me like that?

Mariku says it's because I was becoming obsessive. Bakura had been getting older and the time for him to become king was drawing nearer. We spent less and less time together, he was more focused on his duties as prince. He had time to play with his bratty little sister and brother, why couldn't he spend time with me?!

_"Marik, I think we need to stop seeing each other." Bakura says one day. We're sitting on the stone at the creek, both of us fully clothed._

_I turn to look at him. 'Wh-why?" I ask._

_Bakura sighs, "Everyone's becoming suspicious."_

_"And?" I snap. "Let them know! I love you, Bakura!"_

_Bakura closes his eyes, he lets out a sigh, "Marik, I care about you, I really do. And I've enjoy our time together., but I don't feel the same way about you as you feel about me."_

_'And you waited until I gave you my heart to tell me this?!" I cry standing up._

_"it's not like that!" Bakura shouts jumping to his feet. "I'm confused I don't-"_

_"Please don't do this to me, not now." I whisper._

_"Marik, I don't love you like that-"_

_"Is it someone else? Is it something I'm doing?" I ask frantically. "the clothes I wear? My hair style? Is it Mariku? I can change-I can-"_

_"It's not you, Marik." Bakura says. "It's me. I-I'm just stressed out and I don't think a relationship is good right now."_

_"Bakura-" I begin, but Bakura doesn't let me finish, the look in his eyes says it all: it's completely over._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yugi and I reach the mall. There's not too many people here, but there's enough to piss me off. Yugi and I grab a bite to eat, sitting in the far area near the bathrooms. Yugi looks at me, sipping his drink. I stare down at my food. I'm not hungry what so ever. I keep thinking about Bakura. I hate thinking about him. Why can't things be like they used to be? Why did he have to turn his back on me? What did I do wrong?

"Marik, are you okay?" Yugi asks.

"I'm fine," I growl.

"Then why aren't you eating?" Yugi asks.

"Because I'm not hungry, like I told you earlier." I snap.

"You need to eat something, it's bad if you don't." Yugi says.

"I don't care." I spit.

Yugi sighs, "You need to stop being so angry. You'll die before you're thirty if you keep all that anger bottled up inside of you."

"I don't care, it's better than-" I start to say but I stop myself.

"Better than what?" Yugi asks.

"Nothing," I mumble looking at my food again.

"You can tell me, I won't tell anyone." Yugi says.

I look up at him. He's staring at me with those bright violet eyes, he's ready to listen to what I have to say. Should I tell him? Should I tell him that Bakura used to be my lover? If I do that then-he might find out that he's a werewolf too. I can't do that. I should try and get back at him for what he did to me, but it's not in me. I still love Bakura.

"I've just been stressed," I say.

"Yeah, me too." Yugi says. "but hey, we're here to have fun right? So eat up and let's go have some fun!"

I smile. He reminds me of how Bakura used to be, all carefree and happy. What happened to my best friend? My lover? Why did he turn on me-

"Eat!" Yugi says getting up to thrown his food away.

I sigh, forcing myself to eat.

"Alright, let's go!" Yugi says grabbing my wrist, jerking me up, so we can explore the mall.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So...did anyone see that coming? Yup Marik and Bakura were lovers. Also, in that lemon scene they are 13 but they're 13 in _werewolf_ years so that means they're 17 in human years and I lost my virginity when I was 16 so I don't wanna hear "they're too young" because no they are not! So next chapter we're going to continue Marik and Yugi's "date" and then we're going to do Bakura and Yami's "date" and perhaps some more things...depends on how well this next chapter goes. Anyways, I hope y'all enjoyed! Oh and I have never done a Marik/Bakura lemon before...it was very interesting to say the least lol. Review lovelies! **


	13. Chapter 13:Revealed

**We have yet another long chappie. I actually had Dartz and his losers in this chapter but I cut them out because it was getting WAY too long so this chappie we have Marik/Yugi and Bakura/Yami yay! :D I have no idea why it is SO long but I ended it where I wanted it to so...I hope y'all enjoy the chappie! **

**Disclaimer:I do not own Yugioh. If I did, Bakura and Yami would have admitted their true feelings for each other and my wonderful story Impossibly Yours would have happened. I do own this plot and all my OC characters.**

**Warning: This story contains violence, some character death, lemons and m-pregnancy if any of this bothers you, then you need to leave because I will not put up with annoying bitching.**

**Summary:**

**The day before Bakura, the crown prince of Hazu, the werewolf kingdom, is to be crowned the next king. His siblings Ryou and Amane are kidnapped by none other than the Syanian army. In the attempt to get his younger brother and sister away from the vampires, he is kidnapped as well and held at ransom by the vampire king, Dartz. Azizi, the king of Hazu gives up his life in order to spare his children. Dartz agrees, forcing Bakura to take Ryou and Amane to Domino City, posing as humans. When Bakura's friends arrive in Domino City to tell him the fate of his home, Bakura is furious, creating a clan to wipe out all vampires. Bakura falls in love with Yami, they start dating unaware of what and who each other really is but when Yami's brother Yugi is caught in one of the traps, everything falls apart.**

**Chapter Thirteen: Revealed**

[Yugi's POV]:

It took me forever to get Marik to eat something. He just kept staring down at his food. On the way here, we almost got in a wreck. Something's been bothering him. I'm not sure what though. Maybe it has to do with what happened last month? He and Atem didn't hit it off so well, I convinced my brother to apologize, which he, thankfully, did. Marik did as well. So that couldn't be it. Marik did seem a bit intimidated by him. Perhaps it was because he was my older brother and Marik and I were hanging out more and more?

I wanted to be friends with Marik. I wanted to talk to him. I wanted to learn more about Hazu. Being a Syanian slave, I had never gotten the chance to go beyond the Syanian palace walls. I was confined to its borders, serving Dartz and his stupid court. I hated Dartz, he wasn't a king! He used his position as an excuse to harm others. He wasn't that way before, when he was prince. Now, he's nothing but corrupted. It was sad. Dartz could have been a great king, if he didn't get messed up in that nonsense about "the light of destiny"

It was strange, ever since his wife died...or they say she died anyways. He hadn't been the same. There were so many rumors going about, I didn't know what to think. I couldn't ask Dartz. Perhaps I'd find out someday why our king was so crazy.

Marik and I walked through the mall. I couldn't believe how lucky I was, standing beside a real, naturally born, Hazian werewolf. If I'm not mistaken, Marik's last name was Ishtar, which meant that he and his family guarded the royal tombs of their kings and such. That must have been cool being near the palace like that. While I was in Hazu for a short time, I saw the outside of their palace. It was made of a gorgeous stone and marble. There was a large stone fence around the palace courtyard. The palace sat on a hill overlooking the kingdom. There were villages spread across the land, beyond the hills was a large set of woods. I wonder if the Hazuians ever went there to train.

Marik and I went into a store that sold leather. Yami would like this store. Good thing I know what size he wears and what style he likes. Duke had been paying us for helping him. We told him that we were doing it out of the kindness of our hearts, but he insisted that we take some money and have some fun, so after a bit of protesting, Atticus finally just snatched the credit cards right out of Duke's hand and handed them to us.

Marik walked around, looking at a pair of leather pants with chains on them.

"Do you want them?" I ask walking towards him, a pair of leather pants slung over my shoulders.

"I don't have that kind of money," Marik mumbles.

I look at the price tag. My eyes widened at the price. I looked back at Marik for a moment. These were the last pair and he seemed to really want them.

"Go try them on," I say handing the pair of pants to him. "I'll pay."

"But I-" Marik says.

"Go!" I shout pushing him towards the dressing room. Marik growls, locking himself in dressing room. I stand, leaning against the wall. Other shoppers go about in and out of the area.

Marik steps out suddenly. My eyes widen, the material clings to him in all of the right places. I swallow, staring at him.

"These make me look sexy," Marik says twirling around. "Look at these chains." he laughs lifting them up with his fingers before letting them slide off of them and back onto the pants. The pants match his lavender belly shirt as well. I noticed that his navel is pierced.

"When did you get that done?" I ask before Marik has a chance to slip back inside the dressing room to change.

"Get what done?" Marik asks.

"That," I say pointing to the bellybutton ring.

"I've had it for a few years," Marik replies.

"It looks good on you," I say.

Marik puts his hands on his hips, rolling his eyes, "Well of course it does."

I laugh while Marik goes to get changed back in his original outfit.

After I pay for the outfits, Marik and I walk through the mall some more, going through the stores, sometimes we buy things, other times we just look. Marik really likes this place, he's definitely a shopaholic, that's for sure.

"Do you have any other piercings?" I ask.

"I have my tongue and ears done," Marik replies. We're sitting at a outdoor coffee shop. I've never had coffee before. I had always wanted to try it, it was quite good, for human food.

"Didn't getting your tongue pierced hurt?" I ask.

"Not really," Marik replies with a shrug. "It was too quick to feel."

"Who did your piercings?" I ask.

"My sister," he replies.

"Your sister?" I ask.

"Yeah," he says looking off into the distance.

"Marik?" I say.

Marik looks back at me, "What?"

We stare at eachother for a moment.

"Oh, nothing, I-are you okay?" I say.

"I've gotten hot leather pants, how could I not be okay?" Marik says.

I have to laugh at this. Marik's starting to warm up to me more. He's quite funny and very good looking. But this is bad, he's a werewolf and I'm a vampire and even though he knows that I know and I'm okay with it, he doesn't know that I'm a vampire. I know he hates them, I can see it in his eyes and the way he talks to the other werewolves from Hazu whenever he thinks no one can hear him. It's sad, I just wish-

"We have about an hour before we have to leave," Marik observes looking at the watch on his arm. "What do you want to do?"

"Tell me about Hazu," I say.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Marik's POV]:

At first, I didn't like this whole going out with Yugi thing, but the more I spent time with this little human, it became quite fun. He was something else to say the least, he ran through the mall for the first hour or so, making me chase him, luckily, due to the fact that I wasn't a human, I caught up to him quite easily.

He bought me a pair of leather pants. I tried them on, I noticed the way he was looking at me. I smirked at the thought, at least someone notices me. I don't care if it's a human or not. I know I look good. I just don't understand why Bakura doesn't even so much as glance at me anymore. I missed the old days, when Bakura and I would race through the woods, when we'd sneak off after everyone went to sleep and made love for hours and hours under the moonlight. Didn't he realize how much I loved him? Didn't he care that-

No, I needed to let go of this. Bakura used me, that's all he did! he claims that he was confused and he does care about me, but why would he pull me along after a year of going out? I gave him my heart and soul, my brother and I got in fights because of him! And he doesn't even care! I've protected him, I gave everything to him and how does he repay me? By leaving me!

Yugi had asked me about my piercings. I loved them, they made me feel more sexier. I had gotten them to get attention to Bakura as well, but, of course, as always he didn't pay a lick of attention to me. Yugi sure seemed too, but why? He knew I was a werewolf, perhaps he didn't care? Well, I did! I wasn't going to be with a misley human! I had priorities! I had to stay true to my kind, no matter what. Of course, his majesty sure as hell wasn't! I saw the way he eyed Yami. The way he looked at him was sickening, even when we were together, Bakura never looked at me that way. Why look at a complete stranger like that?

I hated thinking about him, I hated being near him. Seeing Yami and Bakura together only brought me more pain. How could he do that to me? How could he just leave me like that? Didn't he care about me?

"Marik?" Yugi asks.

"What?" I ask.

"I-Are you okay?" he asks.

"I've gotten some hot leather pants, how can I not be okay? I laugh.

Yugi laughs too. My heart skips a beat, he's really something else. He's funny, cute...Wait _cute_?! No! I can't be thinking that...but...

"What do you want to do?" I find myself saying. I needed someone to talk to, I needed to stop thinking about Bakura. Mariku told me that Bakura wasn't worth my heart. He thought he was just saying that because he hated Bakura...but still..he didn't understand, no one did.

"Tell me about Hazu." Yugi says.

I blinked. Should I tell him about my home? I'll leave Bakura out of it. I have to, it's not my place to tell humans about the werewolf king. Even though Bakura has hurt me and I should get back at him for it, it's not my place. I'll never live it down with the others, they'll hunt me down and everything.

"What do you want to know?" I ask.

"Tell me about your life, what you did and such." Yugi replies.

"When I was living in Hazu my brother and I were tombkeepers. We'd watch over the royal tombs and protect them against intruders. My sister was part of the royal council." I say.

"Oh wow!" Yugi beams. "So you're like royalty then?"

"I guess," I say with a shrug. "For the longest time I didn't even go in the palace, but after the war started they needed more of us to train and to fight against the Syanians."

"So who guarded the tombs?" Yugi questions.

"Mostly the guards at this time because of Mariku's and mine's powers we'd be a big help to the Hazuian army, so they pulled us away from the tombs and into the training grounds." I reply.

"What do you mean you have powers?" Yugi asks.

"I can create illusions," I say, "And Mariku can create fire."

"No way!" Yugi exclaims. "Can you show me some illusions?"

"Not here," I say.

"Well, I know that maybe one day?" Yugi asks hopefully.

"Yeah," I say.

"Tell me about yourself," Yugi says.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because you're interesting." Yugi replies. "I want to learn more about you."

"What do you want to know?" I ask.

"I want to know what's up with you and Bakura." Yugi says. "You seem to really like him..but he doesn't like you. Do you-"

"I don't want to talk about him!" I snap without meaning to.

"I-I'm sorry Marik." Yugi mumbles. "You really love him, don't you?"

I turn away, glaring. I should have known coming here would be a bad idea. If Bakura wasn't drooling over Yami then he could be with me, like he's supposed to be. I shouldn't think Yugi's cute. Bakura and I are perfect for eachother! Why is he fucking it up? Why did he go and break my heart? What was the purpose of ripping me apart? After we broke up, things between us were never the same. He stopped spending less and less time with me until eventually he stopped talking to me all together. I held back my tears, I couldn't cry, not for him, not now, not ever!

"You don't have to talk about him, Mare." Yugi says softly. "I can't imagine how that must feel...loving someone that doesn't feel the same way."

I jump when Yugi calls me that. Bakura used to call me that when we were dating. When others called me that, I'd get upset and attack them. So why am I not doing it to Yugi? What's so great, so special about this human? He's like no one I've ever been around before.

"I do love him," I mumble.

"Is it because you're a werewolf and he's a human and you feel like you can't be together?" Yugi asks.

I look at him, his eyes, they're full of trust. I know he wouldn't tell anyone, but I can't tell him about Bakura and me, that'd reveal Bakura's not a human. I can't hurt Bakura. I want him to be happy, Bakura was never happy with me. I didn't want to lie to Yugi, he didn't deserve that, but what can I tell him?

"You know, I know this is going to be hard to accept for you, and you might get mad at me for this, but I think you need to let him go. I don't want you to suffer because of him. You'll find someone that'll make you happy, Marik." Yugi says.

I look at him. I know he's right, Mariku's been telling me that for years, but how do I let Bakura go? How do I let Bakura be with someone else? I know he's happier with Yami, bu Yami's a human. But does that give me the right to try and ruin what happiness Bakura could have with him? I know he'd have to leave him eventually, but still, seeing him smile now, I want to see that more often, regardless if I bring about it or not.

"I-can we talk about something else?" I say. I can't. I can't lie to Yugi and I can't tell him the truth, so I decided not to say anything about Bakura at all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Yugi's POV]:

Marik tells me about his life in Hazu, how he was a tombkeeper and his sister was apart of Azizi's royal council. He told me that he and Mariku had to stop watching the tombs because of the invasion from Syan. I hated how we ruined his life, how we killed so many werewolves he cared about. We forced him out of his home, it was sad. Marik hated us, he hated all vampires. I could never tell him that I was a vampire, he'd never talk to me again, hell he'd kill me.

Atticus had to apply the spell at least once a month to ensure that our true forms weren't shown. Unlike bitten vampires, naturally born vampires had wings, humans don't have wings so if anyone saw Yami, Chazz, Atticus, Alexis, Atem and I flying around the city, they'd know right away that we weren't humans and Marik and Mariku for sure would hunt us down. I'm not so sure about Jaden, Syrus, Mokuba or Seto though, but then again they were only nice to us because they believe us to be human. I'm sure they despise vampires as well, and who could really blame them? I know I'd hate them if I were them.

I should hate the Hazuians, but I don't. Sure, they have attacked my home, but they were only trying to get their prince back. Who was that anyways? He probably died in the hands of Dartz. Poor guy...I wish I could've have met him, I bet he would have been an amazing king. Yami would like him for sure. He respected Azizi a lot, he told me that he always wanted to meet him and the prince. It's too bad that it'll never happen.

I convinced Yami to take Bakura out on a date. I wasn't sure how that'd go, but I knew that my brother liked him a lot. Whether or not Bakura feels the same way for my brother is another story, though I have a feeling that Bakura could like him. He seems to enjoy Yami's company a lot. Atem wants Yami to be happy, but he's worried about Yami pursuing a human. I can understand that, but still, what are the chances of us actually returning to Syan? Sure, we'll have to spend the rest of our lives as humans, but that's okay. I mean I do miss home, but...it's better to be a human and safe than a vampire and get killed right?

So what about Marik and me? We know that Marik's a werewolf so the fact that I think he's hot is a bit disturbing. I mean, it's not that I don't think that werewolves aren't attractive because they are, it's just we can't be with them. It's against the treaty, but then again, we don't have a treaty to follow anymore. We live in Domino City now, to the rest of the world, we look like ordinary humans walking the streets.

My brothers want me to be careful when being around Marik, they know he has a temper and could lash out at me at any given moment. I don't think Marik would harm me. There's just something about him that I like. I'm not sure what it is though.

I find him extremely attractive, very gorgeous tan skin, nothing but lean muscle. His jewelry makes him even more beautiful. It's strange, who would have thought I'd be getting hot over a werewolf? There must be something wrong with me. And it's not like this werewolf is nice, hell when we first met he yelled at me and told me to get lost. But I kept coming back, I wanted to know more about him. Even if we never got together, I wanted to be friends with him, he needs someone like me to help him get over that crush he has on Bakura.

"It's time to go," Marik says standing up.

I nod, doing the same. I hold onto Marik as we race down the highway, he's in total focus, my arms are wrapped securely around his waist. It feels nice to hold onto him like this. But why?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

I stare at the clothes I have lying on my bed. A few pairs of leather pants, some skinny jeans, t-shirts, dress shirts, muscle shirts. I have no idea what to wear. I want to look good for Bakura. This is our first time going out alone. Usually we're accompanied by the others, but this time it's just going to be him and me.

I asked Bakura if he'd like to go to a dinner and movie, he told me that he would. Ever since he said 'yes' I've been a nervous wreck. Yugi and Atem told me that I'll do fine and I just need to calm down, but how the hell am I supposed to calm down when I'm about to go on a date with a hot guy?

Yugi told me that he and Marik had fun, I was glad for that. I'm not sure what Yugi finds so fascinating about him, but perhaps he can help Marik in dealing with whatever it is that's going on with him. I don't like the fact that he's around a werewolf so much, but I have to trust that Yugi knows what he's doing.

Suddenly, there's a knock at the door, I let Alexis is. She walks over to bed, examining my clothes.

"You're going to be late for your date if you don't pick something to wear," she says.

"It's not a date," I say.

Alexis turns to me, "Wear the pants that Yugi bought you the other day with this shirt." she says handing me the black muscle shirt.

"Umm..." I say taking them from her.

"Yami,they'll look good on you." she says. "Now go put them on."

"I-"

"Yami," she says.

I sigh, going to the bathroom to change. I look at myself in the mirror. The pants fit just perfectly, Yugi really does know my style. The pants are mostly black with purple like flames coming from the end of the legs. The pants came with a matching belt as well. My shirt is a black muscle shirt, attached to the front are three small chains running from my chest to my stomach.

After a while of examining myself, I walk out of the room. Alexis whistles. I blush.

"Do you really think this looks good on me?" I ask walking in the center of the room.

"If you were straight I'd be all over you right now." she says.

I blushed, turning towards the mirror to fix my hair, putting gel and such in it. I put my choker necklace on, attached to it is a chain and a large silver-winged pendant.

"You really do like that thing, don't you?" Alexis says.

"Of course I do," I say still fixing myself up.

"Well, I did get it for you to match that outfit of yours." she says.

I turn around after I finish up, "Do I look okay?" I ask.

"Very," she says. "Now go get Bakura and have some fun!"

I laugh, "Alright, alright." I say walking out of my room.

"I knew those pants would look nice on you, Yami, Bakura's going to be all over you, tonight." Yugi says with a wink.

"Yugi!" I cry, my face heating up.

"Oh little Yami's already flustered! How is he ever going to survive tonight?" Atticus says wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"Atticus, stop it!" I say pushing his arm off of me.

"Someone's a nervous wreck," Chazz comments.

"That'd better not be the case," Atem says walking in the living room.

"Don't worry, Atem, we're not going to do anything, I promise." I say.

Atem nods, "Be careful, I want you back before three okay?"

I nod, grabbing my keys.

"Have fun on your date Yami!" Blair calls as I head out the door.

I laugh, not bothering to correct her.

I head towards my car, a blue Corvette Stingray with a black interior.

"Yami, make sure you come up for air when you and Bakura are smooching in the theater!" Yugi shouts.

"I'm going to kill you when I get back," I shout at my little brother, who sticks his tongue out at me. I roll my eyes before getting in the car, heading to Bakura's place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

I pulled a black and red t-shirt over my head. I stared in the mirror at myself, no this one wouldn't do either. I threw it off, going through my closet dragging out even more clothes. I had already picked my pants, my favorite black skinny jeans with the black and purple belt. I just loved them. Marik had gotten them for me when we dated.

Marik

I don't know what's up with him lately. He's giving me mixed signs. He seemed...more at ease when he came home Thursday night. I was glad for that. He needed to get over me. I felt bad about hurting him, I never wanted to, but I couldn't be with him. I wasn't in love with him.

So, I ended it before it got worse. We dated for about a year, I should have ended it sooner than that. I should have told him that I didn't feel that way about him, but he was so happy with me, and I tried to make myself believe that I was happy with him as well. We had fun together, he was my best friend growing up. He always protected me, he was so gentle with me during our first time. He didn't force me into anything, he knew I had been confused about my sexuality and about sex in general.

My sister died when I was young, so I didn't have anyone to talk to. I knew what sex was, but I didn't know a lot about it. When Marik told me that he loved me, I was shocked. I never knew he had feelings like that for me. When he kissed me, I felt different. It wasn't whole, but I wasn't empty either. It felt neither right nor wrong. It just felt good, so I acted on my instincts.

I should have never done that, it ruined our friendship. I took things too far. Marik believed that we were making love. How could that be when I never loved him in the first place? I wasn't trying to use him, I just saw that he was so happy being with me. I tried to love him, I really did. I loved having him near me, I loved talking to him and being held by him. We'd sneak off at night when everyone else was asleep, sneaking past the guards to go to the creek or on top of the hill, away from the palace. We'd spend hours on end talking, holding one another, counting the stars. Marik always told me that he loved me. I knew he wanted to hear it from me, I knew it hurt him when I never did. But I couldn't, I couldn't lie to him. I did love him, I cared deeply for him, but I wasn't in love with him.

Now, Marik's jealous of the fact I'm crushing on Yami. I know he feels betrayed that I picked a human over my own kind. I don't know what it was about Yami, but he seemed different. Whenever he's around me, my heart skips a beat. I'm so happy being around him. I've only known him since school started, which was about a month ago. He makes me laugh. I love talking to him, being around him. I liked being around Marik when we were together, but this was different.

I sighed, sitting on the bed, looking through my clothes. Seto, Jaden and Syrus encouraged me to go on this "date" of mine. They told me that I needed to tell Yami how I felt. How could I? He was human, I was a werewolf. It'd never work between us. Besides, I'm not sure if he even liked me like that. I mean, I knew he liked being around me, but that could be just friendship. Mai told me that I'll never know unless I try. I knew she was right, but what if he rejected me?

Suddenly, there was a soft knock on the door. I walk over to open it. Marik's standing there.

"Umm..can I come in?" he asks hesitantly.

"Yeah," I say moving away so he can enter my room. I close the door, Marik walks towards my bed before turning around.

"I see you're wearing the pants I gave you," Marik notices.

"Yeah," I say. "I like them."

"They look good on you." Marik says.

"Thanks,"

We don't say anything for a while.

"Did you want something?" I ask.

"I wanted to see if you needed any help picking out something to wear," Marik says. "For umm...your date."

I blinked. Why would Marik want to help me? I knew he hated Yami, so why would he come in here offering his help? What happened the other day when he was out with Yugi? He'd been acting strangely ever since he had gotten back. It seemed he was trying to avoid me. Marik was never like that, he always tried to get my attention. That's one reason we broke up, I couldn't handle how obsessive he became.

"You don't need to do that, Marik." I say. "I know that-"

"No, it's okay, I want to help you out." Marik says taking a red t-shirt with large black letters across the front that say ACDC.

"It'll match," Marik says. I nod, putting the shirt on. I had gotten into quite a few bands since arriving here. Chazz had talked about them, we had gone to a music store and spent at least five hours in there. Seto had to pull me out because I wouldn't leave the store. Next thing I knew, I had gotten a lot of band shirts, CDs, posters, the works in my room. Mai promised that when a concert came where one of my favorite bands were playing, she'd take me there.

"Here, I've got something for you." Marik says walking towards me. He reaches behind my hair, clasping something together before he moves away. I pick up the pendant, it's a black raindrop like pendant with splashes of blue swirling on the inside.

"It was my mother's," Marik says. I look up at him, he's staring out the window, my room is on the third floor.

"Marik, I can't take this." I say moving my hands towards the back of my neck to undo the hook.

"No, it's okay," Marik says, turning around. "I want you to have it."

"But-"

"Please?" he asks. "It's really special to me and you're special to me too."

"Marik you know that-"

Marik holds a hand up to stop me, "I know," he says dropping his arm at his side. "I know." he turns back towards the window.

"So then why..." I begin but I can't continue. There's so much between us, so many unspoken words, so much had gone wrong between us.

"I want you to be happy, Bakura." Marik says turning towards me, looking me in the eye. "I know that Yami makes you happy."

I blink, not saying anything. What happened between him and Yugi? What did they talk about? This isn't the Marik I've known. The Marik I knew would be throwing things, cussing up a storm, begging me not to go. Now he's helping me pick out something to wear and giving me his mother's necklace?

I close my eyes, letting out a sigh before opening them again. "Marik, I know this is hard for you, you don't have to do this."

"I love you," Marik says. "You have no idea how much I love you, how much I wish we could still be together. You've hurt me, so much, Bakura, but I want you to be happy. I don't like the fact that you love Yami-

"I don't-"

"Don't even try to deny it, Bakura," Marik says cutting me off, "I can see it in your eyes, in your smile. You practically beam when he's around. You were never like that with me." Marik says.

"I-"

"You don't need to say sorry,:" Marik says. "I- just-go have fun, okay?"

I nod, heading out the door. "Thank you Marik," I say before closing the door behind me leaving Marik to stare out my window.

"Gettin' ready to leave?" Jaden asks.

"Yeah," I say walking towards the door.

"Don't be too rough with the kisses," Amane giggles from the doorway, holding a plate of cookies in her hands. "We know how wild you can get."

"Ama!" I exclaim.

She laughs, taking a seat on the couch across from Syrus and Jaden.

"Where's Mariku, Seto, and Ry?" I ask.

"Ry's asleep," Amane replies eating a cookie, "And Mariku and Seto are out in the woods training."

"Oh yeah, for our 'competition' no doubt." I say rolling my eyes.

"I'm surprised Seto's training Mariku though," Syrus says.

"Seto's not one to be bias," I say grabbing a cookie off the platter. "He and Mariku don't have much beef with one another."

"Yeah, that's true," Jaden says. "Seto is a great guy."

I nod before heading out the door.

"Have fun!" they call.

"I will," I say before closing the door behind me. Yami's sitting in the driveway in a blue Corvette Stringray.

"It's about time you got out here," Yami laughs as I get inside. "I was wondering if you'd forgotten."

"How long were you sitting out here?" I ask as he pulls out of the drive-way.

"Like five minutes," Yami says.

"So why are you complaining?" I ask.

Yami shrugs, "Just felt like seeing you worked up."

I roll my eyes as Yami drives down the road. We don't say anything for a while.

"I see that you're wearing the ACDC shirt I got you." Yami comments.

"Yeah," I say, "I really like it."

"I do too," Yami says. "It looks great on you."

"Thanks, where'd you get the shirt you're wearing?" I ask.

"Chazz got it for me," Yami replies.

"I like it," I say.

"Thanks," Yami says.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"Well, we're going to this seafood restaurant that Alexis told me about. Then we're going to see a movie." Yami replies.

"I've never had seafood before,"I admit.

Yami looks at me for a moment before turning back to look at the road.

"Well, do you want to go somewhere else?" I asks.

"Wh-Oh no, no." I say. "I've always wanted to try some."

"Yeah, me too." he says reaching down to turn the radio on. A song by Korn is playing.

"I see hell in your eyes. Taken in by surprise. Touching you makes me feel alive, touching you makes me die inside." I sing.

"You're a good singer," Yami complements me.

I blush, "Thanks,"

"You're welcome," Yami says. "What's the name of this song?"

"Slept so long by Korn." I reply. "It's from the soundtrack of 'Queen of the Damned.'"

"Ah," Yami says. "I'll have to watch that sometime is it good?"

"It's about vampires," I say.

Yami's grip tightens on the steering wheel.

"Yami, are you okay?" I ask.

"Wh-oh yeah, I'm fine." Yami says a little too fast. I don't bother to ask him about it though, and I don't have time, we're here.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

The car ride with Bakura had me a nervous wreck. When he walked outside of his house, I thought I had died and went to heaven. He wore black skinny jeans with a purple and black belt along with his red and black ACDC shirt I had gotten for him. His hair was down, lying on his back. He looked absolutely gorgeous. I turned the radio on, I knew how much he liked music. I enjoyed it myself, but not nearly as much as Bakura did. When Bakura began singing I thought I had died. His voice was so beautiful, it rang through my ears. I'd have to get him to sing more often.

He told me that the song he was singing was from a vampire movie called 'Queen of the Damned'. When he mentioned the word 'vampire' it brought back memories, memories of when I was in Syan and actually was a vampire. I'm still one, but a hidden one. How could this ever work between Bakura and me if I couldn't tell him who I was? He'd never be with me if he knew I was a vampire. He believed that I was a human. I needed to tell him, somehow, but for now, I just wanted to spend time with him.

We walked inside the restaurant, It was huge with aquariums and the like in it. A waitress with blonde hair and blue eyes led us to our table. We sat across from one another, looking at the menus.

"Do you know what you want?" Bakura asks.

"No clue," I laugh, "What about you?"

Bakura shrugs. "I don't even know what half this shit is."

I laugh, "Well, Joey and Tristan tell me that flounder and shrimp are good."

"You can't trust their judgment." Bakura says. "They think all food is good."

"That's true," I say. "but I think I'll take my chances and get some."

"Yeah, me too." Bakura says. The waitress comes back, we order our drinks and food. She comes back with our drinks a few moments later.

"Duke finding any leads on what's been happening?" Bakura asks.

"Sadly, no." I sigh. "Kisara and that boy John are assumed dead though."

"I figured as much," Bakura says. "It's horrible those kids got kidnapped and killed like that."

"It is," I say. "Their families must be heartbroken."

"No doubt," Bakura says. "Kisara was in Ama's class."

"Really?" I ask. "Did she know her well?"

Bakura shrugs, "A bit, they never really talked. Ama said Kisara was a bit shy."

"It's too bad they never had a chance to talk." I say.

"Yeah," Bakura says.

The food comes a short while later. Bakura all but gobbles his down.

"Have you not eaten today?" I laugh picking up a hushpuppy and taking a bite out of it. I don't really care much for human food, but I have to admit, this is pretty good.

Bakura laughs, after taking a swallow of his drink. "No, it's just really good." he says.

"I don't see how you'd know how it tasted, you swallowed those five shrimp whole." I joke.

"I did not!" Bakura exclaims. "I chewed them up."

"When?" I ask.

"When I put them in my mouth," Bakura says rolling his eyes.

"Well, it didn't seem like you did." I laugh. "Not the way you were stuffing everything in your mouth."

"Well, I eat fast." Bakura says. "It's not my fault you eat like a grandma."

"I don't eat like a grandma!" I exclaim, "I eat normally. I take bites and chew it slowly, so I can taste my food."

"What makes you think I don't taste my food?" Bakura inquires.

"Because of the way you eat," I reply. "You eat so fast, how can you taste anything?"

Bakura shrugs eating some more food. "I don't know," he says after a while. "I've always eaten like this."

"Well, you're going to get choked one day, so slow down, we're not in a rush." I say.

Bakura laughs, "I know,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

Yami had taken me to a seafood restaurant. It was quite good. Yami joked around with me about my eating habits, I shrugged it off. Everyone told me that I needed to slow down, I wasn't sure why I ate so fast, I knew no one would take if from me. Yami ate really slowly, using his fork and knife like he were in some type of fancy restaurant. I told him he ate like a grandma.

Yami's outfit was something else, he had on black leather pants with purple flames coming from the ends of the legs. He wore a black muscle shirt that had three silver chains attached to the front. He wore his blue choker necklace which had a gorgeous silver winged pendant attached to it.

"Where did you get your necklace?" I ask after we finished eating. We sat at the table for a bit to let our stomachs settle.

"Alexis gave it to me," Yami replies.

"It's really pretty," I say.

"What about you?" Yami asks.

"Oh this?" I say lifting my black and blue raindrop pendant up. "Marik gave it to me."

"It's really beautiful," Yami says.

"Thanks," I say staring at the pendant for a moment before letting it go.

"You and Marik really close?" he asks.

"We used to be," I reply.

"Something happen between the two of you?" Yami asks.

I nod.

"Well, if you want to talk about it, I'm here." Yami says.

"Thanks,"

XXXXXXXXXXX

We leave the restaurant not long afterwards, heading towards the movies. Yami wanted me to pick out the movie, but I insisted that he did. I didn't really care about what we watched. He picked some 'chick flick' movie. I laughed at his choice.

"Dear John?" I ask as we walk into the theater.

"It's supposed to be a good movie," Yami says. "From what Duke told me anyways."

"Duke watched this movie?" I ask grabbing our drinks and heading towards the area where the movie was being shown.

"I guess so," Yami says. "And besides, it's not like you picked anything. I did offer, you know."

"I know," I say. "but I didn't really care what we watched."

"So what's all the complaining about?" Yami asks as we take our seats towards the back of the theater.

"Oh, I'm just getting back at you for playing that trick on me when I got in the car earlier." I reply.

Yami laughs. We settle in our seats, there's not many people in here, they don't start coming in until the middle of the movie. I move my arm to put it on the armrest when I notice Yami's arm is there.

"Sorry," I say moving it away.

"It's okay, here," Yami says moving his arm out of the way.

I can barely pay attention to the movie. Yami's staring at the screen intently while I'm staring at him. The darkened room really brings out his eyes. I lean back in the chair, trying my best to watch the movie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

I take Bakura to see 'Dear John' he acted like he wasn't too happy about it, but then I realized he was getting me back for the joke I had made earlier tonight. I did my best to keep my eyes on the screen, I didn't want Bakura to think I was staring at him, he might get the wrong impression of me. Yugi told me that I needed to tell him, but how could I?

Bakura moved his arm on my armrest quickly apologizing. He didn't need to apologize. I thought about holding his hand, but I didn't want him to get mad at me, so I moved my arm instead, putting my hands in my lap.

When the movie was over, I looked down to see Bakura resting his head on my shoulder. I smiled, brushing his hair away from his face. He looked so peaceful, like he didn't have a care in the world. I watched him sleep a bit longer before waking him up.

"Bakura? The movie's over." I say shaking him.

"W-wha?" he groans opening his eyes to stare up at me. He stares for a bit before jumping up, nearly falling over the chair beside of him.

"Bakura are you-"

"I'm so sorry, Yami." he apologizes profusely. "I didn't-I mean-"

"Bakura, it's okay, I'm not mad." I say.

"I-oh." he says.

"Let's go," I say standing up. We walk out of the theater and into my car.

"Where are we going now?" he asks.

"You'll see," I reply turning the car on.

The ride is silent, Bakura stares out the window. I have the radio playing, he sings the songs playing on them. I take him to the park's parking lot. The moon is full tonight, it's lovely.

"What are we doing here?" Bakura asks.

I don't answer right away, I turn the car off, staring straight ahead.

"Yami?" he asks worryingly.

I take a deep breath, I have to do this. I have to tell him how I feel about him. Regardless if he feels the same way or not, he needs to know.

"Bakura," I say not looking at him. "We've know each other for about a month now. We've spent a great deal of time together. We help each other with homework, I've even helped you when Amane got injured. You're always there for me when I need you, you don't judge me. You make me laugh, we have great conversations together." I turn so that I'm facing him. He stares at me. "I don't know how to say this, but-"

"Just tell me," Bakura says. "I promise we'll never stop being friends no matter what."

I nod, turning away from him. Why is this so hard? I have to do this. I know I can. Bakura said we wouldn't stop being friends, but how can I handle the pain of rejection and still be near him? I turn back to him, staring into his eyes. They're beautiful, almost fully red. His skin is a gorgeous white coloring, he's nearly albino. Bakura stares right back at me.

"Ya-" Bakura begins but I don't give him or myself time to speak, I move towards him and press my lips to his, kissing him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So Marik has taken what Yugi said to heart about letting Bakura go and be happy...and Yami has kissed Bakura. But how will Bakura react? Guess y'all will have to find out next chapter. :D. Along with what Dartz's has been up to! This story's getting good folks! Also, I think we need to see how our other characters are doing soon? We haven't seen Joey and Tristan in a while, now have we? Well, hopefully if all goes well, we'll see those guys next chappie! Yay! :D. Review lovelies! **


	14. Chapter 14: Rejection

**I'm not sure, I didn't count the pages, but I'm pretty sure this is long..so sorry about that peeps. Lots going on this chapter. :D **

**Disclaimer:I do not own Yugioh. If I did, Bakura and Yami would have admitted their true feelings for each other and my wonderful story Impossibly Yours would have happened. I do own this plot and all my OC characters.**

**Warning: This story contains violence, some character death, lemons and m-pregnancy if any of this bothers you, then you need to leave because I will not put up with annoying bitching.**

**Summary:**

**The day before Bakura, the crown prince of Hazu, the werewolf kingdom, is to be crowned the next king. His siblings Ryou and Amane are kidnapped by none other than the Syanian army. In the attempt to get his younger brother and sister away from the vampires, he is kidnapped as well and held at ransom by the vampire king, Dartz. Azizi, the king of Hazu gives up his life in order to spare his children. Dartz agrees, forcing Bakura to take Ryou and Amane to Domino City, posing as humans. When Bakura's friends arrive in Domino City to tell him the fate of his home, Bakura is furious, creating a clan to wipe out all vampires. Bakura falls in love with Yami, they start dating unaware of what and who each other really is but when Yami's brother Yugi is caught in one of the traps, everything falls apart.**

**Chapter Fourteen: Rejection**

"Run faster you wimps!" Vivian demands. "You must serve King Dartz!"

"Well, you're up early." Slade says walking toward Vivian. She's leaning against a brick wall, Kisara and a young boy with brown hair and eyes, a bit younger than Kisara, are running through the secret location that Dartz has in his possession. Luckily for Dartz, no one knows of its location, right behind the building that their HQ is located in. To the human eye, other buildings of Domino City surround the fortress, but to the Syanians, the secret layer does.

The layer is a large area of land. There are battlefields all around and obstacle courses. There are woods in the distance. It is the portal back to Syan. Vivian and Slade have, so far, been the only ones to capture any humans. Both of them, turned into vampires against their will. Dartz had told Vivian not to turn Kisara, but after finding out that Kisara possessed a handy little gift once she was turned, Dartz didn't mind so much.

The boy that Slade had captured, he was about ten years old. Slade had captured him in the park when the boy and his friends were playing hide-and-seek. The boy's name was John, a foreigner no doubt. Slade didn't care much for that. He snatched what he could. The boy was the perfect opportunity for him.

Kisara and John ran through the obstacle course, panting. They were new vampires, only a few weeks old at most. While they still had great speed and power, they lacked the stamina that an older vampire had, so they tired out easier.

"This isn't early, it's four am." Vivian snaps.

"What's gotten you in a good mood?" Slade asks.

"My little pet," Vivian replies. "She's something, isn't she?"

"I'm not too impressed," Slade says.

"Has Satorious told you of her power?" Vivian questions.

"No and I don't care." Slade snaps.

Vivian laughs, "You should."

"And why's that?" Slade asks tersely.

Vivian turns towards Slade, she grins revealing her sharp fangs, "Because, she has the power to manipulate time."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Mariku's POV]:

I back in the recliner, Ryou laid his head on my chest, my arm draped around his shoulders, rubbing his arm. Ryou never actually told me that he wanted to be with me and I never told him, but they say actions speak louder than words.

It was hard to spend time together because of all the training we were doing, plus having Bakura around watching our every move. I know he's just trying to protect his brother, but he should know that I would never harm him. It's Bakura I don't like, not Ryou. I love Ryou. I never thought I'd fall in love with anyone. When I found out about Marik and Bakura dating, I nearly lost it. It wasn't because Mark was dating Bakura that got me so upset, it was the way Bakura acted around Marik.

They tried to keep it a secret, and for the good part of their relationship, they had. I stumbled on their relationship by accident one day...

_I woke up in the middle of the night. Marik and I had moved into the palace not even a month ago. We had begun training so we could help defeat the Syanians. Isis had told King Azizi about our powers, I guess the king thought we'd be useful. They had guards to protect the tombs and Mahad put a barrier around them to ensure their safety. I was glad we were finally able to get away from those things. It was so boring in there, luckily we could go elsewhere so long as one of us protected the tombs. It made bonding with my brother difficult._

_I walked out of my room, careful not to disturb anyone. Marik's room was right across the hall from mine. We were located where the guest bedrooms were, in the east wing of the castle. I wanted to check on him to make sure he was alright, he'd been acting strangely lately and I wanted to know why. I knocked on the door a few times, but there was no answer. After three more knocks, I twisted the knob, it clicked, opening. I walked inside slowly just in case he was still asleep, Marik was a deep sleeper after all._

_When I realized that Marik wasn't in his room, I searched the palace for his usual spots. I went outside after sneaking past the guards, going through the back exit of the palace where less guards were. I still couldn't find Marik, he wasn't anywhere near the palace courtyard, so he had to have gone either to the creek or to the top one of the hills._

_I walk past the gate, the hills separate the villages from one another, the palace sits on the highest one, the large stone gate surrounds the kingdom, the woods surround the wall._

_I spot them: Bakura and Marik after searching for about an hour or so. They're on top of the hill that leads to a village called Uzi. Their backs are facing me, Marik has his head resting on Bakura's shoulders. The gate is a few feet below them, they're looking out towards the woods._

_"I love you, you know that right?" Marik says._

_"I know," Bakura replies._

_"Say it." Marik says._

_"Say what?" Bakura asks._

_Marik pulls away from Bakura, they turn to look at one another._

_"Tell me that you love me. Tell me that you feel the same way about me as I do about you." Marik pleads._

_I wait for Bakura's response, I'm behind the hill so they can't see me, but I can hear every word they're saying._

_Bakura closes his eyes, turning away._

_"Bakura-"_

_"Let's go to home, it's getting late." Bakura says standing up._

_"But-"_

It was because of that night, I began hating Bakura. I couldn't let them know I knew about their relationship, if you could even call it that. It was pathetic. Marik gave up everything for him and he threw it away. I knew Bakura wasn't heartless though, I knew why he hadn't told Marik how he felt after talking with his sister, Amane. She and I had gotten pretty close. We helped each other to understand Mairk and Bakura's relationship. She had come across it by accident as well, of course, Amane actually went in for the kill until Ryou had to jump in then after that the whole palace found out about Marik and Bakura. The royal council asked Bakura if he had chosen Marik to be his courtesan, when Bakura hesitated it was then that I realized that Bakura didn't love my brother.

_I grabbed Bakura's arm, jerking him as he was walking out of the room, Marik was beside of him, he looked like he was on the verge of tears. I had enough of these pathetic games of Bakura's! I jerked him into the room I was in, which was the room where they kept all the weapons and such._

_"What the hell?!" Bakura hisses._

_"What the fuck is your problem?!" I demand as I locked the door._

_"My problem?" Bakura asks. "You're the one who's shoving me into the weapon storage room!"_

_"I should do more than that to you." I spit, "How could you?!"_

_"I don't know what you're talking about." Bakura says._

_"Ha! Don't act dumb with me, Prince. Don't think I don't know that you're playing with my brother's heart." I hiss._

_"I'm not playing with Marik's heart." Bakura says._

_"Then what are you doing then?" I ask. "It seems to me that you don't care about him. The council asked you if you wanted to have him as your courtesan but you told them you didn't know, why?"_

_Bakura looked away for a moment, his fists clenched tightly at his sides. He sighed before speaking, "I do care about Marik, but I'm not in love with him."_

_"And you think it's okay to lead him on like you've been doing?" I snap._

_"No, I don't." Bakura says. He looks up at me, his eyes are filled with pain. "I don't want to hurt Marik, I really don't. I thought that if I went out with him I would be able to fall in love with him, but I can't. I don't want to break his heart. I can't do it."_

_"Do you love someone else?" I ask._

_Bakura shakes his head._

_"You're going to be king of this country in another two years, don't you think it's time to start looking for a courtesan?" I ask._

_"I don't want to think about that right now." Bakura spits bitterly. "Why should I have to force myself to be with someone that I don't love?"_

_"So why are you with my brother if you don't love him?" I ask._

_"I do love him, just not like that..." Bakura sighs. "I saw the way he smiled when I told him that we could be together...I didn't want to hurt him. He wants me to tell him that I love him...but I can't."_

_I close my eyes, fighting within myself. Part of me wants to kill him, another part wants to help him. I chose the helping side..._

_"I want you to break up with Marik." I say._

Marik was never the same after that. He cried and cried and cried. I did my best to comfort him, but he wouldn't let me. He told me that I didn't understand because I hated Bakura. I knew Bakura was a good person, I knew he cared for Marik, but Marik...he'd never see that Bakura wasn't who he was supposed to be with.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Marik's POV]:

I couldn't believe I did that! I couldn't believe I helped Bakura get ready for his stupid date with Yami! I shouldn't have! I shouldn't have helped him, but I did. I knew it was the right thing to do. I wasn't wrong in what I told Bakura. Whenever Yami was near him, his whole face lit up. You could feel the happiness in his smile, see the happiness in his eyes whenever they were together.

Bakura was never like that with me...

He wasn't miserable, but he wasn't happy. I should have realized it from the start when I told him that I loved him. If he had any feelings for me, he would have returned them right away, but the whole year we were dating, he never once told me that he loved me. I thought he was just confused or was too scared to tell me how he felt. I knew right away that he didn't love me when had asked him if he had chosen me to be his courtesan. He had hesitate. It was then that I realized his answer: no. He didn't have to say anything, I already knew. Yet, I pretend that there was a chance for us, what a fool I was.

Yugi told me that I needed to let go of him. But how could I when I still had feelings for him? It had been about three years now since we had broken up. And it still hurt. It would different if I could be far away from him, but I couldn't, we were constantly around each other. When he was near Yami, it was a constant reminder of how things used to be between us.

At first, Bakura seemed to really like me. We had so much fun together, but as time grew he seemed to get more and more distant from me. I wanted more than a psychical relationship with him. I wanted him to tell me that he loved me and to be there for me, and though he did help me with my problems and such, he never once told me that he felt anything for me than just a friend.

I was beyond that, I wanted to marry him, I wanted to be his courtesan and to have his children, but he didn't want that. He never wanted that. I thought he had wanted someone else from the palace, but he never went after anyone. I knew then he never left me because of someone else: he left me because he didn't want to hurt me.

I knew that forcing Bakura to love me was wrong, I knew I shouldn't have been so pushy with our relationship, but I was at my wits end. He paid more attention to the others than he did me. It upset me, it was like I didn't mean anything to him. When he broke up with me, my world shattered. Isis and Mariku tried their best to help me, but nothing they did could heal me. I eventually grew 'bitter and cold' as they call it, snapping at everyone until no one wanted to be near me, except Mariku and Isis and sometimes I wonder if they did just because they were related to me.

Yugi wasn't afraid of me. He knew of my true identity, he knew I was rude, and yet he still wanted to be my friend. I wasn't sure why. I still can't figure it out. He had taken me to the mall the other day. Admittedly, I had a great time with him. It was strange, I hardly thought about Bakura while I was there.

Yugi told me to let go of Bakura. He told me that I needed to let myself be happy and I would find that special person to be with. I wish it were that easy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

Yami has driven us to the park, he cuts the car off, sitting there, staring straight ahead of him.

"What are we doing here?" I ask.

He doesn't reply. He's acting strange, it's worrying me. He didn't act this way the whole night we were together. Was it something that I said?

"Yami?" I ask.

Yami takes a deep breath, as if he were about to tell me something important. I brace myself. What could it possibly be?

"Bakura," he says, still not looking at me. "We've know each other for about a month now. We've spent a great deal of time together. We help each other with homework, I've even helped you when Amane got injured. You're always there for me when I need you, you don't judge me. You make me laugh, we have great conversations together." he turns so that he's facing me, our eyes locking.. "I don't know how to say this, but-"

"Just tell me." I say. "I promise we'll never stop being friends no matter what."

Yami nods, looking away from me again. Why is he acting like this? We talk about everything, why the sudden hesitation? This seems...familiar to me.

"Ya-" I start to say but something cuts me off. My eyes widened when I realize what. Yami-Yami's kissing me! I'm frozen, I don't know how I should react to this. Yami pulls away, looking deeply into my eyes. I don't say anything, too shocked to speak.

"Bakura?" he asks concernly.

That kiss, it felt different than when Marik kissed me. But why? I hardly knew Yami, I knew Marik longer, we were both werewolves. Yami, he was a human. How could I possibly feel this way about a human?

We stare at eachother for the longest time, neither of us saying anything. There's no words that can be spoken right now. I can see the rejection flashing in Yami's eyes. It's the same look Marik gave me when I broke up with him. Does this mean that Yami loves me?

"I'm sorry Bakura I didn't-"

I don't give him a chance to speak, I move the armrest, leaning in to kiss him. I'm not sure what it is about him, he's drawing me in like a moth to a flame. He's beautiful, and I want him. Yami's eyes widened, but then flutter close he wraps his arms around my body, running his fingers through my hair. I sigh in content, I lick his lips. Yami gasps, allowing me to explore the insides of his mouth. We battle each other, trying our best to be the dominate one over the other, our tongues pushing against one another's trying to force our way into each other's mouths.

Yami pulls away, sucking harshly on my neck. I moan, pulling on his hair. He moves away from me for a split second to lock the car before moving so that we're in the same area and we don't have to lean over console to reach each other. Yami pushes me back in the seat, he straddles me, reaching down to move the seat back. He doesn't give me time to react, his lips are on mine again in a hungry kiss.

I wrap my arms around his waist, pressing him against my erection. Yami slides his body against mine, pulling away from the kiss. I pull him towards me, licking his neck. He gasps. I pull away, before attacking his lips again. Yami immediately responses. His kisses, they send jolts of electricity throughout my body. I've never felt this way before. Yami pulls away, his hands are on my shoulders to keep himself from falling in the floor, both of us are panting.

Without warning, Yami throws his shirt off throwing it in the backseat. He motions for me to do the same to mine, I do. He pushes me back, leaning the seat back so we're practically lying in the floorboard of the backseat.

Yami runs his hand down the side of my face, down my throat, chest and abdomen. His hands are so warm and soft. He looks at me for a moment before kissing me again. Our kisses are becoming more and more heated. He pulls away, sliding down a bit as he kisses down my chest sucking on the flesh as he goes down to the hem of my pants then back up again.

He takes me in a kiss once again, I wrap my arms around him, bringing him closer to me. I want to hold him forever. I'm not sure why. I love the feeling though, I love having him in my arms. Yami pulls away from the kiss to lick my neck. I shiver, moaning. Yami pulls away, brushing my hair back.

"I want to touch you." he whispers in my ear, nibbling on it.

I feel a shudder run through me. He moves to the other side of my neck, licking it.

"T-then do it." I manage to say.

Yami pulls away from me, staring into my eyes. "Are you sure?" he asks.

I nod, closing my eyes. Yami leans towards me, our lips locking, he reaches his hand down undoing my pants, slipping his hand inside of them to touch me. I gasp when he begins stroking my member. He pulls away from the kiss, I open my eyes to see him staring at me, smiling.

He removes his hand. I growl at the loss of pleasure he had been providing me. Yami moves so he's straddling me again. His erection pressing firmly against mine. "Touch me," he whispers in my ear.

He pulls away to look at me, studying my reaction. I bring him into a kiss, reaching down to touch him. He gasps, pulling away from the kiss, resting his head on my shoulder, burying his face in my hair as I stroke him. He shivers above me, my grip tightening. I love seeing him like this, so out of control. He's usually so calm and collective, like he has complete control over his emotions and thoughts, but now, he doesn't.

I want to see more of his out of control state, I want to be with him. I want to take him back to Hazu and make love to him for hours on end. I want to hold him in my arms, I want to touch him, to kiss him. I want him and no one else.

Yami pulls away from my touch, taking his pants off. I allow him to do the same to mine. He crawled on top of me again, his erection sliding against mine. I moaned, his body was so hot, I loved feeling it. I wanted to bury myself deep within him. I wanted to feel him move, to feel his muscles clamping around me, drawing me into him. I wanted to feel his skin, to breathe him in.

Yami cups my face in his hands, pressing his lips to mine in a light kiss before pulling away, his hands still on my face, still staring into my eyes. "Make love to me, Bakura." he says.

I blink. All of a sudden doubt feels my mind. I want to, I really do, but what if I hurt him? I don't know if I'll hurt him or not. Werewolves are a lot bigger than humans are, I'm not sure how big humans can get though, but luckily he hasn't said anything about my size yet. I shouldn't want this, but I do. It's terrifying me to no end. I can't take him back to Hazu, I know he and his brothers know about Marik, Mariku, Jaden, Seto, Syrus, and Mokuba being werewolves, but they're only friends. How would he react if he found out that someone he was about to make love with was a werewolf? I'm pretty sure he'd be terrified out of his mind. I can't do that to him, I can't hurt him in any way. No matter how much I want this. I have to fight these instincts off. My body is begging for release, I don't listen to its screaming protests. I have to be in control of this, I can't let Yami get hurt, we're not ready for this.

"I can't." I say.

Yami nods, pulling away from me. I pull him towards me in a passionate kiss.

"It's not you," I say.

Yami nods.

"Yami?"

Yami looks up at me. I touch the side of his face, he looks like he's about to cry.

"Don't cry, Yami." I say softly. "There's nothing to cry over."

He nods, putting his clothes back on, I do the same. He climbs into the driver's seat, looking out the window.

I feel terrible, rejecting him the way that I did, but what choice did I have? Things were getting too out of hand, if I allowed myself to have sex with him, who knows how much damage could have been done to him. How were we going to fix this? Yami would get tired of me refusing to have sex with him, he'd probably start becoming suspicious and wonder what was wrong. We couldn't be together. We could for now, but eventually, I would return to Hazu where I'd rule as the werewolf king. I can't hurt him, it was enough that I hurt Marik in the past, I let things go too far in our relationship and Marik is still paying the price for my actions. I refuse to let Yami go through something like that.

Yami hasn't said a word since we've gotten dressed, I know he feels betrayed and rejected. How do I tell him that I do care about him and that I might actually love him? He'll ask me why we can't make love right now. He'll probably think that I don't find him attractive, if only he were right, it's all I could do not to let my wolf instincts take over and drown in him. I couldn't let him see that side of me, I couldn't let myself hurt him in any way shape or form.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

The moment Bakura kissed me, I felt my heart melt. I couldn't believe it! Bakura felt the same way that I did! Our kisses were passionate and sweet, not possessive. We tried to out match the other in fierce battles. I did everything in my power not to let my vampire instincts take over, if I had, he would either be dead or a vampire himself.

I was born a vampire, both of my parents were vampires along with Yugi, Atem, Chazz, Atticus and Alexis. We had grown up in the Syanian castle, all of us born as slaves. Chazz's brothers-Jagger and Slade-had forced their way to the top and joined Dartz's council and army. Chazz had stayed behind with us, saying that Dartz wasn't worth serving.

I nearly lost it when I tasted his skin, it was smooth like silk and tasted delicious. I could feel the blood running through his veins, the sound of it was music to my ears. I wanted to taste his blood, to drown in my desire for him.

I asked him if I could touch him, he allowed me to. The feel of his hardened flesh in my hand was incredible, he was so big. It was strange, could humans get that big? I asked him to touch me as well, when he did, I thought I had died and gone to heaven-or wherever it is that vampires go after they die. We don't live forever, I'm thankful for that, a good thousand years at most, just like werewolves, but not forever. We're not immortal by any means, we can die.

I loved feeling his naked body underneath me. His body was really warm. Because I was turned into a human, my body temperature matched that of one. Usually, I would have been pretty cold since natural born vampires were cold-blooded creatures, unlike werewolves, who were warm-blooded like humans were. Of course, unlike most cold-blooded creatures, we didn't lay eggs nor did we sit out in the sun all day to bake. The sun hurt us, we kept warm by feeding off of warm blooded animals or humans...humans of course were the most helpful for our diet and our health, but due to the treaty, we couldn't hunt them and I wouldn't anyways.

As for our children, males could get females or other males pregnant, just like werewolves could. Our reproduction was basically the same as theirs, only we carry our babies for a few months longer and the time that males can get pregnant is different with vampires. In werewolves, they can get pregnant between the ages of sixteen and thirty, that's the reason a new king or queen is crowned when the oldest prince or princess reaches the age of sixteen, in vampires, we can't get pregnant until we're twenty or older because our bodies mature a lot slower than theirs do; however, we can get females pregnant during the same time that werewolf males can get pregnant. Female vampires mature a lot faster than male vampires do.

The feel and taste of Bakura's skin had soared me to new heights, I wanted him so bad. My vampire instincts were crying out, begging for me to taste his blood. I couldn't do that to him. I couldn't kill him or turn him. I cared deeply for him, maybe more than I should. I knew I couldn't take him, there's no way I'd be able to control myself. I was a virgin. If I had had sex before, I would have asked him if I could take him, but because I wasn't, I wasn't going to risk losing control and hurting him. I wasn't sure how much experience Bakura had, but even if he didn't, even if he hurt me, I was willing to risk getting hurt. I could heal, my body can adjust to circumstances and such. I'm not sure if his body can or not.

In werewolves and vampires, our bodies naturally create lubrication. In human males, it doesn't happen that way. I can't hurt him, it'd be better if he takes me.

I cup his face my my hands staring deeply within his eyes. Bakura looks up at me. His eyes are glazed over with lust and desire. I feel my member twitch, begging to bury myself within him.

"Make love to me." I whisper.

Bakura's eyes widened. He seems frightened, but why? Is he afraid he'll hurt me? I can hear his heart pounding frantically in his chest. I move off of him. I can't force him to do this with me, as much as I'd love to. Maybe he's never done it before. Maybe he doesn't want to do it with me? Perhaps he just got too carried away-no, I got too carried away. I shouldn't have kissed him, it brought out instincts in me that could have killed him.

I refused to hurt Bakura in any way, shape or form. I wanted to be with him, I wanted to hold him in my arms. I could control touching for the most part, perhaps it was better if we didn't make love, but eventually Bakura would want more, he'd eventually get over his fear and want me to take him.

I don't know if I could do that or not, what if he gets hurt? What if during our lovemaking I bite him? What if the spell that Atticus has on me breaks? What happens then? I can't let him see that side of me, the side that's uncontrollable.

"I can't," Bakura says.

I already knew. I knew it all along, but for some reason, I feel sad. I know it's for the best but I want him so bad. How do you get rid of these feelings? How do you stop them? I get dressed, Bakura does the same. He probably thinks I don't care, I crawl back to the driver's seat, staring out the window. Things can't go unspoken between us, we had a very intimate moment in my car. I nearly lost my virginity to him.

I hadn't known him all my life, he wasn't even a vampire. He would have been my dinner if not for the morals King Ironheart and my parents taught me. I shouldn't want to make love to him and even so, I shouldn't want to be gentle with him. It wasn't part of vampire's natures to be gentle. Vampire sex created a lot of blood between the two having it, especially during mating season. Our babies were kept in a blood-like pouch inside of us. The blood from the pouch kept them warm and whatever we ate, of course, our babies ate too. We had to drink double the amount of blood to keep them alive.

I can feel tears stinging my eyes. Why do I feel like I'm about to cry? It can't be because he rejected me. I knew it was for the best, how could it not be? We were different creatures, it just wouldn't work out. But for some reason, it hurt. It hurt that he didn't want me the way I wanted him, it hurt that he refused to make love to me. It was like I wasn't attractive at all.

"Come here," Bakura says suddenly. I look up at him, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Wh-"

"Come here," he says. "I want to hold you."

I move so I'm lying beside of him. It's extremely uncomfortable, but I don't care. I rest my head on his chest. I can hear his heartbeat, it's soothing. He wraps his arms around me kissing the top of my head.

"I want to be with you," Bakura says. "I just-"

"We can take things slow." I find myself saying. "We don't need to rush into anything."

I snuggle up to his chest, his arms wrapping around me, I'm nearly asleep, his voice breaks me out of my near comatose-induce sleep state.

"I love you," he whispers into my hair.

I smile, tears streaming down my face.

'So you feel the same way about me as I do you.' I think before I close my eyes. **  
**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**If y'all thought I was going to let Yami and Bakura have sex this early, y'all better think again! Let's see next chappie we shall have some fun with the training and let's see how everyone reacts to Bakura and Yami's relationship. Review lovelies! **


	15. Chapter 15:Distorted

**Quite a bit going on this chapter some of which will carry on to the next one. So enjoy the chappie! **

**Disclaimer:I do not own Yugioh. If I did, Bakura and Yami would have admitted their true feelings for each other and my wonderful story Impossibly Yours would have happened. I do own this plot and all my OC characters.**

**Warning: This story contains violence, some character death, lemons and m-pregnancy if any of this bothers you, then you need to leave because I will not put up with annoying bitching.**

**Summary:**

**The day before Bakura, the crown prince of Hazu, the werewolf kingdom, is to be crowned the next king. His siblings Ryou and Amane are kidnapped by none other than the Syanian army. In the attempt to get his younger brother and sister away from the vampires, he is kidnapped as well and held at ransom by the vampire king, Dartz. Azizi, the king of Hazu gives up his life in order to spare his children. Dartz agrees, forcing Bakura to take Ryou and Amane to Domino City, posing as humans. When Bakura's friends arrive in Domino City to tell him the fate of his home, Bakura is furious, creating a clan to wipe out all vampires. Bakura falls in love with Yami, they start dating unaware of what and who each other really is but when Yami's brother Yugi is caught in one of the traps, everything falls apart.**

**Chapter Fifteen: Distorted**

[Atem's POV]:

I woke up around eight this morning, which was quite late for me. I liked to get up early to get a head start on the others. Yugi and Yami were late sleepers, it took me at least twenty minutes to get them up for school on their first day.

"Good morning Atem," Atticus says looking up at me he was sitting at the table reading the paper.

"Any interesting news?" I ask taking a seat at the table as well.

"There was an attack near Domino Station," Atticus replies.

"How bad?" I ask.

"Read for yourself." he says sliding the paper towards me. I scan the article. My eyes widened, I look up at Atticus.

"It's a shame so many people were killed." he sighs.

"I'm guessing Duke's at his office in loads of paperwork right now?" I say.

"Yeah," Atticus says. "He got called in pretty late last night."

"Did Yami make it back home?" I ask.

"Not sure," Atticus says. "I fell asleep before three."

"I'm going to go check on him." I say standing up.

I walked up the stairs, heading towards Yami's room. I knocked on the door a few times, he didn't answer. I opened it, and realized that he wasn't there. Something wasn't right.

I turned to walk downstairs again when I bumped into Yugi.

"Yugi? What are you doing up so early?" I ask.

"I wanted to see if Yami came home last night." he replies.

"Did you try and wait all night for him?" I ask.

"Yeah," Yugi sighs. "I fell asleep in the chair. I think Chazz took me in my room. He was the last person up with me."

"Well, Yami isn't in his room." I say.

Yugi runs down the stairs with lightning speed. Damn that kid can move! Yugi stops in the kitchen where Atticus still is, he snatches the paper from his hands reading the article about the train attack.

"Do you think Yami could have been on the train?" Yugi pales.

"You should know that Yami hates trains," Chazz yawns walking in the kitchen. "What's all the commotion about? It's eight in the morning. I was up until five, I'm tired."

"Save it Chazz," Yugi snaps. "We have more important things! Yami didn't come home last night!"

"He didn't?" Chazz asks.

I shake my head. "I was just in his room. He's not in there."

"Maybe he went to Bakura's house." Chazz says with a shrug. "I mean they do want each other."

"Yami wouldn't just shack up with him!" Yugi cries balling his fists at his sides.

"Well, there's a lot to Yami we don't know. For instance, the fact that he likes a human. I mean Yami has the hardest time adapting to things next to me. He hates their food and doesn't care much about being in the sunlight. We all see the way he drools over Bakura, it's like he wants to sink his teeth into him or something."

"Chazz, that's enough." I say. "Yami wouldn't kill Bakura, he knows the rules to the treaty."

"We're not in Syan anymore." Chazz points out. "It's one thing that we were able to keep that promise when we were there. No humans were there unless we went through the woods and into their homes and such, or unless they accidentally ran into our home. Yami's never been around a human before like that up close and the fact that he's never lusted over one isn't going to be good for Bakura. He's a virgin, you know how vampire virgins are Atem."

"I know how they are!" I hiss. "But I also know how Yami is. I know that Yami cares for Bakura deeply and would never hurt him."

"So then where is he?" Chazz asks. "I'll tell you: he and Bakura had sex and Yami lost control."

"You don't know that!" Yugi cries. "Yami can control himself!"

"I'm sure he can, if Bakura was anything but a human! But he's not! He is a human and since he is...well, I'll let you figure it out." Chazz says. "It's not my fault y'all can't accept the truth."

"Bakura's still alive," Alexis says walking into the kitchen. "I can sense it."

"See Chazz?" Yugi says. "I told you he was!"

Chazz rolls his eyes, "Yeah, but that doesn't mean something will happen."

"True," Atticus says. "We need to find him."

"I'll call him." Alexis says pulling out her phone to call Yami.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

I slowly opened my eyes, Bakura was fast asleep still holding me in his arms. I looked up at him, smiling. He was so beautiful, and he was all mine. I felt warmth spread through my body at the thought of it. I couldn't believe I had someone so amazing, so beautiful as my boyfriend.

Just as I was about to lie back down on Bakura's chest, my phone vibrated in the console, I must have taken it out of my pocket. Wait..what time is it?! I jump up, grabbing my phone. Shit! It's nine o'clock in the morning?! I have like fifty texts and calls! I push the 'Talk' button.

"Hello?" I say.

"Where are you?" Alexis asks.

"I'm at the park." I reply.

"Let me talk to him." I hear Atem say._ Oh no_...

"Yami," Atem says. "Why did you not come home last night?"

"I-"

"Yami you better have a good excuse." he says.

"I took Bakura to the park to talk and we...sorta fell asleep." I say.

"Drop Bakura off and come home. You better be lucky today's not a school day." Atem says.

I sigh. "I know, I'm sorry to have worried you."

"It's okay," Atem says. "Just get home. A train was attacked last night, Dartz's doing no doubt."

"Figures, I'll be home in thirty minutes." I say before clicking the phone off.

I put my phone away turning to look at Bakura who is still fast asleep. A smirk spreads across my face. I move so that I'm straddling him, leaning in close to his face. I can smell the delicious blood running through his veins, the sound of it spreading throughout his body makes my mouth water. I'm inches from his face, staring at him.

"Yam-Gah!" Bakura cries but I don't let him finish, my mouth is upon his. Bakura closes his eyes, deepening our kiss. He tastes like nothing I've ever tasted before. We pull away when oxygen begs us to.

"Good morning, beautiful." I say stroking the side of his face.

Bakura sighs in content, "What time is it?" he asks relaxing at my touch.

"Nine." I reply.

Bakura's eyes snap open, "Nine? In the morning?" he asks.

I nod letting myself enjoy the feel of his skin under my hand.

"Mahad's going to kill me." Bakura says taking my hand away.

"You should call him," I say. "I've already talked with Atem."

"He call?" Bakura asks.

"Lexi did." I say.

Bakura nods. "I'll call Mahad and tell him we're on our way."

"Alright," I say. "but first," I lean him to kiss him again. Bakura wraps his arms around my waist pulling us closer together. I pull away to suck on his neck. I don't know how much more of this I can take.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Amane's POV]:

Bakura didn't come home last night. Everyone was up pretty early this morning, I, myself, had gotten up around seven. Miho had brought us the paper. Dartz strikes again, no doubt. A train at Domino Station was attacked. Apparently whichever one of Dartz's lackies did the attack, they're saying that the tracks were switched. The train going out was on the wrong track and collided with the train coming in. There are at least ten people dead on one train, on the other most of them are injured. I'm sure that the ones presumed dead are vampires by now, under Dartz's control. Such a sad thing. I'd hate to be one of those wretched bloodsuckers.

Though, I was technically friends with one, after all Criss was Dartz's daughter, whether we acknowledged that fact or not. She was a hybrid, of course, but she was still part vampire. Unlike most naturally born vampires, she lacked wings. She was able to change, but only according to the moon phases. Her diet mostly consisted of blood, though she could eat other things, which she usually did. She told me that she'd rather die than be a 'bloodsucker' she hated the vampires, and I can't blame her. She has the worst father in the world.

"Bakura's heading home," Mahad says walking into the living room where we were all sitting.

"He'd better have an excuse for why he's late." Syrus exclaims. "I've been worried sick about him all night!"

"He's probably been fucking Yami all night." Mariku says tightening his hold on Ryou.

Ryou shifts to glare at him. "Don't say things like that, Mariku."

Mariku shrugs. "I'm just telling you the truth."

I roll my eyes.

"Bakura will fill us in when he gets here," Mahad says. "I want us to do more training today too, okay?"

"I think it's time for me to fight Bakura, don't you?" Mariku asks. "I mean if we're trying to see who's going to be the alpha of this pack we have, don't you think it'd be best if we pick who was the stronger fighter?"

"You're at an advantage though," I point out. "You're a lot bigger than he is and you're able to use your powers. Bakura can't."

"So are you saying that Bakura can't win against him?" Syrus asks.

"You know that's not what I'm saying. All I'm saying is that Mariku is at an advantage and it'd be unfair if Mariku used his powers during their fight."

"Who said I was going to?" Mariku asks. "Besides, there's more to this than just psychically fighting."

"What are you planning?" Ryou asks.

"You'll see my love." Mairku says kissing the top of Ryou's head.

"You're not going to hurt Kura are you?" Ryou asks.

"If he gets hurt it'll be his own doing." Mariku replies.

Ryou sighs.

I look over at Marik who is staring off into space, no doubt thinking about Bakura. I just wish he'd let him go. It's not fair to either of them. I knew they were together in when we were in Hazu. I had stumbled across their relationship by accident like Mariku had, of course, unlike how he found out, I saw them kissing which angered me. It wasn't the fact of the kiss, it was the fact that Bakura didn't want to be kissed. I was so angry, I didn't care about my safety anymore. I knew Marik was older than me, but I had to prove myself! He and I had never gotten along and the fight we had sealed the deal.

_I had been walking outside, we had today off. I was thankful for that. I was extremely worn out from yesterday's training. Saturdays are always the days when they're the toughest on us. I guess they want to get that extra practice in before Sunday comes, which, of course, is our day off. I walk outside of the palace gates. I want to go to the creek today. I'm almost there, when I spot Bakura and Marik. They're right near the creek, lips locked in a hungry kiss. My eyes widened at the sight. Marik and Bakura are together? But Bakura never told Ry and me about this. Why would he keep secrets from us?_

_When they pull away, I can see the uncertainty in my brother's eyes. He doesn't want this. Before I knew what was happening I was in my wolf form. Marik yelp in surprise when I tackled him to the ground, ready to rip him to shreds. I couldn't think logically anymore. All I could think about was tearing Marik to shreds. How dare he try and seduce Bakura like this! I growl in his face, he bucks under me, squirming his way out from under me until he was set free._

_"Marik, don't!" Bakura cries. But it's too late, he's turned as well. He tackles me to the ground, we're in a vicious fight._

_"**STOP IT**!" Bakura shouts trying to break us up, but I refuse to back down._

_Bakura changes as well, blocking us from attacking one another. Marik leaps over him, tackling me, but Bakura shoves me out of the way and pins Marik to the ground growling at him._

_I slowly stand up, my whole body is aching. Suddenly, Isis and Zane are there._

_"What's going on?" Zane asks._

_Little bitch over there tackled me! Marik hisses standing up slowly._

_You're the one with his tongue down my brother's throat! I hiss._

_Isis glances over at the other two werewolves._

_"Change back into your human forms, we have a lot to discuss."_

They asked Bakura if he had chosen Marik as his courtesan. Bakura, of course, hesitated. Not long after that, Bakura and Marik broke up. Marik tried everything to win Bakura back, but it didn't work. After he met Yugi though, he seemed to changed. I wasn't sure why, but I hope Yugi can help him.

The door opens, Bakura walks in, we stare at him, waiting to hear the news.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

I run my fingers through Yami's hair. It's so soft. I love its beautiful colors. His lips are warm and soft, his taste is so addicting. I could drown in the smell of his skin. He pulls away from me, sucking on my neck. I moan, my arms squeezing his body tighter, pressing him up against me.

Yami pulls away, "We need to leave." he says.

I groan in aggravation. I don't want to leave. I want to stay right here with him, of course the sun has come up and I'm sure people will start coming here soon.

"I know," I sigh.

Yami chuckles leaning in to kiss me again. "You smell so wonderful."

"Not as wonderful as you do." I say.

Yami laughs, getting into the driver's seat.

"Was Mahad mad?" he asks as he starts up the car, driving out of the park.

"He seemed fine, he was worried about me staying out past curfew though." I reply.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure Atem's going to have one of his loooooonnnnngg 'talks'." Yami says rolling his eyes.

"Atem's just looking out for you." I say.

"I know." Yami sighs, "but sometimes I wished he'd let me live a little more, ya know? I mean ever since our parents died, he's been the one that's taken care of Yugi and me. But I guess you know where he's coming from. You are the oldest right?"

"Technically no," I reply. "I had an older sister but she died when I was three so..."

"I'm sorry," Yami says. "What was her name?"

"Koranna." I reply.

"I'm sorry she died, Bakura. You must miss her a lot." Yami says.

"I do, but I know she's in a better place now." I say.

"She is, just like my parents are." Yami says. "But now that Koranna's no longer with you, you've had to take on the oldest role."

"Yeah, so I can see where Atem is coming from." I say.

"I know he's only trying to look out for me. He's pretty lenient with Yugi and mine's curfews, but I don't know I just-"

"You wish that he wouldn't worry so much?" I finish.

"Yeah, I'm glad he worries and cares for Yugi and me, it's just-I feel like we can't make any mistakes. I mean I've never dated anyone..."

"Would Atem approve of us being together?" I ask.

"He knows that I've liked you for a while now." Yami says. "And he encouraged me to take you out on this date, but I know he'll still hound me about our date."

"No doubt, I know everyone's going to be bothering me too." I say.

Yami laughs. "Well, let's wish each other good luck."

The ride in silence for a bit before Yami speaks again.

"Thank you for last night," Yami says.

"What for?" I ask.

"Last night was the best night of my life. I had a lot of fun, I know I'll probably get grounded for not coming in last night, but I don't care. And, I'm sorry." he says.

"For?" I press.

Yami takes a deep breath, his hand gripping the steering wheel. "For getting too carried away last night. I shouldn't have asked you-"

"Yami, the fact that you asked me means that you were in control of yourself." I say cutting him off. "You didn't hurt me, I wanted to keep going, honest, I did. The only reason I stopped was because I knew you weren't ready."

Yami glanced at me for a moment before looking at the road again. "How did you know?" he asks.

"Because I was like that my first time. I let my hormones get the best of me. I wasn't thinking clearly, it cost me everything." I reply. "You have no idea how bad I wanted you last night, but I knew you weren't ready, so when you asked me to make love to you, I knew you weren't in total control. You were letting your body speak for you, I couldn't let you go through with that, knowing that last night could have been about lust instead of love."

"At first, I thought you were rejecting me. It hurt a lot." Yami says. "I thought you didn't find me attractive, but when you held me and told me that you loved me, I felt better."

"Yami, you are more than attractive, you're gorgeous and even sitting here right now, it's taking all of my willpower not to take you right now." I say.

Yami laughs. "Likewise."

I grab his hand, squeezing in. "I'm glad you're mine." I say.

Yami smiles. "I am too. I love you."

My heart skips a beat at these words. It's a different feeling than when Marik spoke them to me while we were dating. I feel this wonderful feeling throughout my body whenever Yami's around.

"I love you too." I say.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

We finally reach my house. I start to get out of the car but Yami grabs my arm, leaning in to kiss me. We pull away after a while, panting.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school, my love." he says stroking the side of my face.

"Have fun with Atem." I say.

"Ugh! You just had to remind me of that Bakura!" Yami groans.

I laugh, "You'll be alright, just listen to what he has to say."

"Easy for you to say." Yami mumbles. "You don't have a big brother to squawk at you."

"No, but I do have Mahad and Mai." I say.

"True." he says.

I lean in to give him another kiss. "Call me later, okay?"

"I will." he says. "I love you."

"I love you too." I say before getting out of the car, closing the door.

XXXXXXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

I didn't want to let go. I didn't want to see Bakura leave, but I knew I had to. Our night together was incredible. I've never had so much fun in my life. Who would have thought I'd feel this way about a human and who knew a human would feel this way about me. Of course, he doesn't know that I'm actually a vampire and I pray that he never does. He'd be heartbroken.

I can't get the smell of his blood out of my mind. I've never smelt something so sweet before. Just the thought of tasting it made my mouth water. My vampire instincts were begging me to turn the car around and drown in the taste, but I couldn't do that. I had to make it home. I wasn't sure how much longer I was going to hold out though, I hadn't had any blood in about two days. My throat was dry, I was completely starving. We could suvive off of human food temporarily, but it wasn't enough. I was getting closer to being at Duke's house. I could smell humans. Shit this isn't good at all. I sped up, forgetting about traffic laws and the like, I needed to get home and I needed to get home _now_.

XXXXXXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

As soon as Yami's gone, Mai is right in front of me.

"GAH!" I cry backing away from her.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, mister." she says. "So move it along inside, so we can discuss things."

"I-"

"Don't make me tell you twice," she says. "We've all been worried sick about you. Do you know what's happened?"

"What happened?" I ask.

"Get inside, we'll explain." she says.

We walk inside, everyone's sitting in the living room.

"Did someone get laid last night?" Mariku smirks.

"Like that's any of your business?" I spit. "And for the record, if you must know: no, Yami and I did not have sex."

"Ryou and I did." Mariku says.

"_**WHAT**_?!" I cry about to beat Mariku to a pulp.

"Mariku, stop it." Ryou says. "You're getting Bakura all worked up." he looks up at me. "Nothing happened between us Kura."

"It better not have." I growl.

"So," Seto says. "What were you doing all this time?"

I take a seat beside of Jaden, I tell them about Yami and mine's date, I don't go into much detail about our near sex adventure, that's none of their business.

"So you and Yams are together now?" Jaden asks.

"Yeah," I say.

"Congrats man," Jaden says.

I smile. "Thanks Jay."

"Alright, that's enough of that." Mai says. 'We need to discuss what happened last night."

"What happened?" I ask.

"This," Mai says tossing the paper on the table.

I grabbed the paper, my eyes widening. Ten people were killed in a train accident. Three were seriously injured and are at the hospital right now. The driver survived, but he's in critical condition. Apparently, another train ran into them when they were entering the train station. The tracks got switched somehow and the train coming out of the station came into this train, head on. Both trains their share of victims.

I tossed the paper on the coffee table in front of me. I couldn't believe this. Dartz had at least ten more people on his side, and that's just from one train. The train that had caused the wreck, its victims weren't dead, but they were in serious condition. I'm sure Dartz would take the opportunity to capture the people injured as well.

"So Dartz strikes yet again." I sigh.

"It would appear so," Seto says. "He used this accident as an excuse to gain more people and turn them into vampires."

"We need to get an alpha for this pack," Mana says.

"She's right," Criss says. "The longer we wait to see who's alpha the worse things are going to get."

I look over at Mariku, who's smirking. "Are you ready for some fun, your highness?"

XXXXXXXXXX

[Yugi's POV]:

We sit on the couch in the living room waiting for Yami. I couldn't believe that he stayed out with Bakura all night. What happened between them? I knew Yami has feelings for Bakura, but I'm sure they wouldn't do anything reckless. I do joke with Yami from time to time, but that's only to loosen him up. Yami's always been so uptight, he needs to relax and have fun. I think he's afraid he'll hurt someone if he lets himself go. I think Bakura will be good for him. I know they can't be together forever, we want to return to Syan and once we do, Yami will have to leave Bakura behind. I know he'll be heartbroken, but perhaps Bakura can open Yami up, I just hope it doesn't backfire in the end.

Suddenly, Alexis sits up, eyes scanning the door.

"What is it Lexi?" her brother asks.

"It's Yami." Alexis replies, "He's-"

Atem, who had been in another room, runs towards the open, swinging it open.

_Oh shit._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Ryou's POV]:

We head out into the woods, I don't want to see this. My boyfriend and my brother fighting. I know it has to be done, but I wish there was another way. Amane, Marik, Seto, Jaden, Syrus and I stand on the side lines, away from the fight. Mai threw Mariku and Bakura a sword. Both of them catch them like it's nothing. My brother has always been incredible with a sword, he told me that it's his favorite weapon of choice.

"These are our top of the line swords," Mai smirks, her hands on her hips. "They'll do good for this battle."

"Why would an orphanage have swords?" Syrus asks.

"They were my father's." Mai replies turning to look at Syrus. "He made them."

"I bet you have a nice collection." I say.

"I do, I have the best swords in this city." Mai says.

"Are you ready to get trounced?" Mariku asks Bakura tauntingly.

I look at Bakura, his eyes are glazed over with excitement and determination. I swallow, my fists clenched at my sides, my body trembling slightly. I hate seeing this, I know it has to be done, but I wish there was another way to settle this. So many people have died because of this stupid war. It's just not fair...

"Ry, why are you so tense?" Amane asks.

"I-just nervous I guess." I reply not looking at her.

"You shouldn't worry about them," Amane says. "They're both great with weapons."

XXXXXXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

"No attacking vital areas of the body," Mahad says, he's standing between Marik and me."No turning into your wolf forms. I know how the two of you are, so I have put in a barrier to block that from happening just in case things get out of hand."

Mariku and I nod. Mahad steps out of the way. Immediately, Mariku charges at me with his sword, I move out of the way. Mariku turns around.

"Did you forget how to fight with a sword?" I inquire. "You can't fight someone like that, charging head on. That's the reason you'll never make it as alpha of this pack."

Mariku snarls. He stands there, waiting for me to make a move. He knows he made a stupid move, whether it was on purpose or not, I'm not sure of. I turn around, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike.

I step closer, my grip tightening a bit on my sword. Mariku charges again, our blades hitting one another in a fierce battle. I've missed this. The sound of steel clashing against one another. The metals clash again and again, neither one of us is giving up. I step in closer, swinging my sword hard against his, it goes flying out of his hand. Mariku growls, kneeling down to pick it up. I don't allow this to happen, pointing the sword at his throat.

"Your reaction is slow." I state. "You need more practice with weapons, Mariku."

"Let's just finish this," he snaps picking up the sword.

We continue our fight. Mariku's getting better, quite a few times he's gotten the best of me, but he's failed to knock my sword out of my hand. I'm not sure how long the battle has gone on. I can feel everyone staring at us though. I know there's more to this competition than just sword fighting though.

XXXXXXXXXX

[Atem's POV]:

I had been in my room. I was tired, I needed alone time, too much had happened in the past year and two months. Both Yugi and Yami had met people they seemed to really care about. I was worried about Yugi trailing Marik more than I was about Yami trailing Bakura, but I knew both of them could handle their situations. I wanted them to realize that I trusted them, but I wasn't going to tolerate them disobeying my requests. I was lenient with them. I don't think my requests are that bad, I give Yami a longer curfew because he is older, Yugi doesn't like this too much, but I'm sure he understands my point.

I sit up, throwing my legs over my bed I race into the living room, I swing the front door open. Just as I thought. Yami stands there, his eyes are blood-red and getting darker by the minute. I had told Yami to drink more blood the night before his date, but he refused to. He told me that if he were to be around Bakura then he needed to get used to human food. Atticus runs over to where Yami is standing, he and I bring Yami inside. Yami struggles against us. His control is slowly slipping. We need to get blood inside of him now!

"Atem, what's going on?" Yugi asks walking up to Atticus and me slowly. Both of us are holding onto Yami.

"Let me go!" Yami snarls, struggling within our hold.

"Yami needs blood, little one." I reply. "Atticus and I are taking him to the woods."

"I'm coming too!" Yugi says.

"No can do Yugi." Atticus says tightening his hold on my thrashing brother. "It'll be enough trying to control Yami, I don't want you in the crossfire if something happens."

Yugi sighs.

"We'll be back as soon as we can, okay?" I say.

Yugi nods.

XXXXXXXX

"I sure am glad Duke's house is near the woods." Atticus says as we make our way into the woods behind Duke's house. His backyard is like a garden that leads into the woods. He said that when he was younger he and his father went hunting a lot. There were a lot of animals in these woods, it helped keep our bloodlust under control.

When we got deep in the woods, we let Yami go, still keeping a watchful eye out. Yami tackled an elk with ease, the creature didn't even have time to react before Yami sank his fangs into the creature. He all but gulped the crimson liquid flowing from the wound.

After the creature was drained of its blood, Yami tossed it aside. His eyes looked a bit better, but I knew he was craving more blood.

After two deer, Yami collapsed on the ground. I had Atticus put him on my back so I could carry him to the house.

"I've never seen Yami like that before." Atticus mumbles looking ahead as we walk to the house.

I hadn't either. Yami was always on top of controlling himself. He was the most advocate about not drinking human blood, so what could have happened that..._Oh gods no._

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

I groan, pain in my head exploding. My eyes open slightly open to be shut again as the light from the window seeps through the thin off white curtains. I roll on my back, blinking, I sit up, rubbing my eyes. What happened? How did I get back in my room? A sharp knock on the door causes me to jump slightly. The intruder doesn't wait for me to answer, opening the door and shutting it with a soft click.

Atem stands in the doorway, studying me for a moment before he walks towards me, pulling a chair up and sitting in it.

"How are you feeling?" he asks.

"My head hurts," I reply, "but I think I'm alright."

"Good." he says. "Your headache will go away shortly."

I nod looking elsewhere. "What happened?"

Atem doesn't say anything for a while. I look back at him, he's biting his lip like he's trying to decide whether or not to tell me.

"Atem?" I say.

He closes his eyes, letting out a sigh. "Yesterday when you came home, you weren't yourself." he replies eyes locking with mine.

My eyes widened. "Did I?"

He shakes his head, knowing what I was going to ask. "Atticus and I took you into the woods, you're fine now. You've been sleeping it off for about a day."

"What about school?" I ask.

"Apparently, you didn't have school today, some sort of a holiday, lucky for you, no?" Atem chuckles.

I smile a bit. My eyes widened. I hurriedly scamper to my feet only to have Atem push me back against the mattress.

"I need to call-"

"Bakura?" Atem ask. "Already did."

"Is he mad?" I question.

Atem shakes his head. "He told me for you to get better and for you to call him as soon as you can."

"He thinks I'm sick?" I ask shifting so my legs are crossed.

"I told him you got sick off of the seafood." Atem replies.

I nod. We don't say anything for a bit.

"I'm not mad at you," Atem says breaking the silence. "You are grounded though, and I was worried about you, but I'm not mad."

"I could have killed people yesterday." I mumble looking down at my hands, which turn into fists as I recall what happened yesterday. I did everything I could to control my thirst for blood, when I got home, I completely lost it. I feel so bad...

"Yes. But you didn't." Atem says.

That much is true. I had enough sense and control of instincts not to attack any bypassers on the roads and such. I could have easily killed them, but I didn't. I was thankful for that.

"Yami, you know that I trust you, and you know that I wouldn't ask this if I wasn't worried about your safety or anyone else's...but I need to know, did you and Bakura have sex the other night?"

I close my eyes, remembering the date that Bakura and I had. I nearly lost control touching him. I wanted him so bad it hurt. I've never felt so...alive before. The smell of his skin, the taste of it, everything about him...I wanted. Luckily, Bakura had enough sense to snap out of his own spell, or he wouldn't be alive right now.

"Almost," I whisper opening my eyes.

"I thought so." Atem says.

Tears start to fall from my eyes. I'm not sure why, all I want to do is cry and scream. I look up at Atem, who's giving me a worried look.

"I'm scared." I admit. "I almost couldn't control myself! I just touched him and I nearly lost it!" I all but scream at him. "I wanted to keep going, but I didn't want to hurt him, but my instincts and desire for him were taking over. It was like an addiction. I was fine one minute then I was losing control the next. Bakura had enough sense though, he wouldn't let us go to the next level. I felt so hurt...so rejected, but I knew why he did it. I'm glad he did." I turn away from my brother, fists clenching the sheets pulling them off the top half of the bed. "But what if we had gone all the way? Bakura and I are together, we both agreed to take things slow, but I know he'll want more later." I turn to face Atem, he hasn't said a word this whole time, waiting for me to finish, his eyes lock on my tear filled ones. "I don't know if I can go through with something like that. You saw how out of control I was yesterday. What if something like that happens when he and I make love? What if I kill him? What if..."

"Yami, you need to believe in yourself." Atem says. "You care for him, don't you?"

I nod.

"You won't hurt him, I know you won't." Atem says.

"But you know how virgin vampires are!" I exclaim.

"I do," Atem says. "but I also know you. You're very kind and loving. You'd never hurt Bakura, even if you were out of control."

"Every time he's around me, I feel like...I don't know. I just feel this desire for him. Like I want him, his body, mind, soul, heart. It's strange...I barely know him."

"Barely know him?" Atem chuckles. "Yami, you and Bakura met about two months back in school. You and he have been at each other's sides ever since. The two of you talk about everything together. He makes you smile, he opens you up, he brings out the best in you."

"I love being around him." I whisper, "but I know it won't last forever, one of these days we'll have to return to Syan. I don't want to give him up. I wish there was some way I could take him back to Syan. I want to hold him and protect him. I want to be with him."

"Then why don't you stop worrying about things that aren't important right now and hold him?" Atem says, placing a hand on top of mine. **  
**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**That chappie was fun, no? I thought so. Bakura and Mariku sword fighting, Yami losing control...yeah all good...you think Yami losing control then..ha no my pretties, I have lots of plans later. Anyways, next chapter Joey and Tristan are coming back. I promise! And I'm hoping to do more with Kisara's POV. But we shall see what life allows, right? My Maryland trip is coming around the corner! *squee! Now then, it's time to watch Kyo Kara Maoh yay! :D Review lovelies! **


	16. Chapter 16:Fears

**This chapter was a complete bitch to write. I don't know what the hell was the problem! But I finally got this updated! Yay! I finally was able to update Dragon's Dance as well! I know what I want to do next chapter, just getting it written down is the hard part. But I shall update that story asap! **

**The beginning of this chapter is NOT a flashback. It is in italics, but...well, you'll see what I mean. I did Seto's POV in this chapter, I hope I do him justice. I apologize for any mistakes this chapter, enjoy! :D **

**Disclaimer:I do not own Yugioh. If I did, Bakura and Yami would have admitted their true feelings for each other and my wonderful story Impossibly Yours would have happened. I do own this plot and all my OC characters.**

**Warning: This story contains violence, some character death, lemons and m-pregnancy if any of this bothers you, then you need to leave because I will not put up with annoying bitching.**

**Summary:**

**The day before Bakura, the crown prince of Hazu, the werewolf kingdom, is to be crowned the next king. His siblings Ryou and Amane are kidnapped by none other than the Syanian army. In the attempt to get his younger brother and sister away from the vampires, he is kidnapped as well and held at ransom by the vampire king, Dartz. Azizi, the king of Hazu gives up his life in order to spare his children. Dartz agrees, forcing Bakura to take Ryou and Amane to Domino City, posing as humans. When Bakura's friends arrive in Domino City to tell him the fate of his home, Bakura is furious, creating a clan to wipe out all vampires. Bakura falls in love with Yami, they start dating unaware of what and who each other really is but when Yami's brother Yugi is caught in one of the traps, everything falls apart.**

**Chapter Sixteen: Fears**

[Yami's POV]:

_Bakura and I had been going out for a while, nearly a year and we still hadn't had sex yet. I knew he was getting suspicious. We kissed, sometimes touched one another, but that's as far as I would let it get. We had gone out to see a movie and get dinner. We had decided that we'd come back to my place. Everyone was off doing their own thing. Yugi had gone out to spend time with Marik. Atem and Atticus went out, I was unsure of what they were doing, they never said, just said they were going out. Blair was spending the night at Mai's place. Alexis had taken her over there one day to spend time with the other children, she loved it, so we let her spend the weekends there on occassion._

_Alexis had become friends with Amane pretty fast. I was thankful for that, she needed a girlfriend in her life. Chazz went to hang out with Jaden, Syrus, Joey and Tristan. That left Bakura and me in the house by ourselves. We were in my room, sitting on my bed. Bakura reached up to stroke the side of my face with the back of his hand. I closed my eyes, sighing in content._

_"I love you," Bakura says continuing to stroke my face. With his other hand, he intertwined our fingers together, bringing our hands up, kissing the back of my hand lightly._

_"I love you too." I say._

_Bakura lets go of my hands, cupping my face within his hands. I open my eyes, staring into his beautiful eyes. Even after all of this time, I still find them extraordinary to look at. Bakura pressed our lips together. I let my eyes slide closed, wrapping my arms around his neck. We deepened the kiss, exploring each other. I loved kissing him. He pulled away after a while, going straight for my neck, sucking and licking the flesh. I gasped, pulling on his hair. Bakura bit down on my neck. I hissed._

_He pulled away, looking at me, before attacking my mouth again. Our shirts were discarded in the middle of our make-out session. I could feel my lungs begging for air, but I didn't want to let go. I let my need for him take over, drowning in his kisses and touches. Bakura's hands ran up and down my back as he kissed me._

_We broke the kiss, panting hard. He pushed me down against the bed, leaning in for another kiss. We kissed for a while, before he pulled away, looking at me for a moment before kissing my jawline, my throat, my chest and stomach then back up to my lips._

_"I love you." Bakura whispers kissing my cheek. "I love you so much." he moves to kiss my eyes, which I have closed during his kissing sessions. He kisses me again._

_I immediately react, wrapping my arms around him, bringing our bodies closer together, our erections pressing firmly against one another. Bakura slides his against mine. I moan, entangling my fingers within his hair. We pull away after a while, panting, staring into each others eyes._

_Bakura kisses his way down my chest and abdomen, sucking on the flesh. He removes my pants, touching my erection. My eyes shoot open, I gasp as he tightens his hold, stroking me. He smiles, watching me before leaning down to lick the tip. I inhale sharply, squeezing my eyes shut. Bakura swallows me, I scream, arching my back, bucking my hips into his mouth. He pulls away some so he won't get choked, sucking me hard. I fist the sheets, my knuckles turning white at the pressure._

_"B-Bakura." I moan._

_Bakura hums, increasing the pleasure shooting through me. I'm gone in a world of esctasy. Bakura licks me, causing me to shudder. He crawls up to me, kissing me. After a while, we break away._

_"Let me make love to you." he whispers in my ear._

_Shit. I knew this was coming. I've been trying to avoid this for so long. The most we'd ever get to is touching one another. I don't know if I'll ever be ready for sex with Bakura. It was too scary to think about. I loved him with all of my heart, but there was still doubt in my mind. I could hurt him, hell, I could do worse than that. I could kill him, or even worse, turn him into a vampire._

_It would be easier, having Bakura as a vampire. Then I wouldn't have to worry about hurting him. We could make love for hours on end and never get tired. I could take him back to Syan in my room and show him how much he met to me._

_But he wasn't a vampire and I would never turn him to indulge in my own pleasures. I loved him, I didn't want him to be a vampire. I wanted him to stay a beautiful human with a heartbeat and soft skin._

_I couldn't keep putting this off though, Atem and I had many conversations about this. He told me that when I was ready to have sex with Bakura, then I would know. But when was the right time? I had been with him for a year now and we still hadn't had sex, most people would have had sex by now._

_"I-" I say but Bakura cuts me off with a kiss._

_"I promise, I'll be gentle." he whispers, stroking my face. "I won't hurt you, Yami. I promise."_

_I know this. I've always known this, my love. It's not you I'm worried about, it's me hurting you. How can I do this? I gasped when Bakura reached between us to pleasure me. He leans in to kiss me, keeping his hand wrapped tightly around my shaft, squeezing it._

_He pulls away. He's waiting. I want to do this, we both do, but I'm afraid. I'm afraid of hurting him. But I can't keep holding him back, he'll eventually think that I don't desire him. If only he knew how much I wanted him. How crazy he drove me with his intoxicating smell and his delicious taste._

_"I'm scared." I admit, looking away._

_Bakura touches me face, causing me to look up at him. "I know you are, but I won't hurt you."_

_"I know." I say._

_"Let's just try," Bakura says. "If you don't want to continue, we'll stop."_

_"Promise?" I ask._

_"Of course." he says before kissing me._

_He pulls away, putting his fingers to my lips. I suck them, he pulls them out of my mouth, reaching his hand down to prepare me. I hiss, my muscles tightening around his finger. He begins to suck me again, trying to ease the pain. He slipped another finger inside. I cringed. Bakura increases his speed, slipping another finger inside of me. I moan, arching my back, waiting him to drive his fingers deeper inside of me. He pulls his fingers out, crawling on top of me, positioning himself between my legs, pushing my knees apart._

_He enters me slowly. I squeeze my eyes shut, screaming. My body arching into his. Tears streaming down my face. Bakura hisses, easing his way into me until he's embedded to the hilt within me._

_"Relax," he says reaching his hand up, touching my face. wiping my tears away. I open my eyes, seeing him above me. I close my eyes, breathing slowly, willing myself to relax. I never knew it would hurt this badly. I've always heard this was a pleasurable experience. The moment he entered me I felt like my insides were being ripped open._

_Bakura moved out of me before sliding back inside of me. I moaned painfully, the pain was starting to ease up. My body started producing lubrication for him, my muscles squeezed him tightly. He groaned, driving deeper inside of me. Hitting my prostate. I all but screamed, begging him to speed up. This felt unbelievable!_

_Bakura began kissing me again, I threw my legs around his hips, causing him to drive deeper within me. The kiss was more intense than it ever had been more. I felt my control slipping. He sat up, stroking my erection as he thrust deeply into me. I closed my eyes, panting, arching my back into him, begging him to take me fully._

_I never felt something so wonderful in my life! Every time he pulled out of me, I pushed up against him, wanting him to return to me. The intensity and the pleasure was overwhelming. Was sex always like this? Was it always this intense? I could feel his emotions, almost like I could hear his thoughts. He stroked me, squeezing my erection as he thrust into me. I screamed, pulling him down for a kiss. His hand still wrapped around me. After a while, he pulls away, letting go of my erection, he presses the tops of my thighs against my chest, increases his speed._

_"Bakura," I moan._

_He grabs my ankles, pulling my legs down, I wrap them around his hips, he lies on top of me, his sweat soaked body sliding against my erection. He bites down on the base of my throat. I moan, clawing at his back, he doesn't seem to mind, thrusting into me even harder. I feel myself getting close. I love the way he feels inside of me. I could live like this forever._

_I pull him even closer to me, my muscles tightening to near painful portions for him as he triggers my release. I bite down hard on his throat, his skin breaking, his blood pours in my mouth._

Oh shit!

_Try as I might, I can't stop myself, his blood is delicious. Bakura is too lost in the pleasure to realize that I'm killing him. It's only when he has his release does he find something is wrong. He tries to pull away from me, but I won't let him. I clamp my muscles down around him, keeping him inside of me. I suck on his wound, the taste of his blood is driving me wild. He moans painfully, trying to break free, but wanting to stay at the same time._

_"Yami-" he says._

_I can barely hear him, I'm drowning in his taste and the feeling of him being inside of me. I don't want this feeling to go away. I can feel him starting to go limp, he's lost a lot of blood. I need to pull away from him. With all of my willpower, I pull away from him. Bakura's eyes are wide and glossy. He falls on top of me. I wait for him to move, wrapping my arms around him. I can't hear his heartbeat or feel him breathing._

I sit up in my bed, screaming. Tears pouring down my face. My door swung open, everyone rushed inside.

"Yami!" Yugi cries jumping on my bed, throwing his arms around me.

"Yami, what's wrong?" Alexis asks.

"It's going to be okay." Atticus says.

I look up at Atem, who's standing beside the bed. Alexis and Yugi are on either side of me, rubbing my back. I can barely pay attention to them. All I can think about is that horrible dream I've had. I couldn't go to school like this! I couldn't be around Bakura knowing that I'll be his killer. I had to protect him at all cost, I had to-

"Don't even think it." Atem says.

I blink, my tears blurring my vision. "What?" I ask.

"I know what you're thinking." Atem replies. "And you're not giving Bakura when he makes you so happy."

"But-"

"Yami, think of how sad Bakura would be without you." Yugi says.

I close my eyes. They don't understand. I'm going to end up killing Bakura! There isn't going to be an 'us' because my stupid vampire side won't let us be together.

"If you're so worried about killing him or turning him when you're having sex with him, why don't you just change him?" Chazz suggests.

My head snaps up to look at him. "No." I hiss.

"Yami, be realistic-"

"I said no, Chazz!" I shout. "I am not turning Bakura!"

"You're just going to keep having these dreams, they're only going to get worse. I'm just trying to help you." Chazz snaps.

"Chazz, that's enough!" Alexis warns. "Yami doesn't need this right now."

"Why don't the four of you let me talk to Yami in private?" Atem asks.

Yugi gave me a hug, before he and the others went out of the room.

"Yami," Atem says taking a seat. "I don't want you thinking about this right now."

"I'm trying not to." I say.

"I know," Atem says, "but think about spending time with him. You and Bakura just got together, it's too early for you to be having sex with him."

"I know," I say. "I don't want to do that right now, the dream I had was after we had been dating for a year."

"So you're worried about waiting too long, Bakura getting mad at you, and you losing control?" Atem asks.

"Yeah..." I say. "I'm worried that Bakura will be supicious if we don't have sex after a year we're together and if we do, I'll kill him."

"Yami, you can't let the future or the past scare you." Atem says. "It's obvious that you and Bakura love each other, but it's not guaranteed that you'll be together still. And if you are still together, you will know when you are ready. Bakura loves you, he won't rush you."

"I know," I sigh.

"Don't think about this too much, go get ready for school and see Bakura. I'm sure he's dying to see you."

XXXXXXXX

[Seto's POV]:

I wasn't looking forward going to school today. The sword match between Bakura and Mariku was intense. It had everyone on edge. We stared, watching as they battled back and forth, back and forth for what seemed like hours. Finally, Mahad stopped the fight, declaring that the battle was a draw. Neither one of them were too thrilled about it, but who knows how long that fight would have gone on if they were allowed to kept going.

We were to train every day after we had gotten our homework done after school. We needed the training. Bakura and Mariku would no doubt have another competition. Things were getting out of hand quickly, we needed to choose an alpha for the pack. I wouldn't mind if Mariku lead the pack, but he's too quick to judge. He doesn't want to give anyone a chance.

I walked in gym class. Joey, Tristan, Yugi, Amane, Alexis and I had the class together. Amane and I had to watch our strength here. I'm sure most people can't smash a ball through the wall with ease. I stood, leaning against the wall, arms folded against my chest. They were playing what I believed was called Volleyball. I wasn't interested in this sport or any for that matter. There was more important things to worry about, like stopping Dartz from killing all of these people, getting home, and Bakura finding a courtesan.

I knew he loved Yami, anyone with eyes could see that, but Yami was a human. As the king of Hazu, Bakura needed a full-blooded naturally born werewolf to carry out the bloodline. Now that almost everyone had died, he didn't have much to choose from. Jaden and Syrus were already together, Mariku was with Ryou. Not that Bakura would have even given a thought to choosing Mariku. Bakura is gay so Criss and Mana were out of the question. That left only Marik and me. Bakura and Marik had been lovers for about a year, but Bakura refused to have Marik as his courtesan. That left only me. I didn't feel that way about my friend and king, but what choice did I have? The future of our kingdom depends on getting a heir for the throne, but with Bakura so tied up with Yami, things weren't going to be easy, that's for sure.

Of course, he wasn't the only one who had his eye out on someone. My eyes wandered to Joey who had tackled Tristan to the ground when he wouldn't get out of the way. I don't know what it is about that human, but he seems...different. He's become friends with everyone pretty fast, I tend to stay away from him. I can't let him know that I might like him. It'd be too weird between us, besides, it's more fun to tease him. I love getting him all fired up.

"You still missed the ball!" I yell from across the gym.

Joey turns his head, narrowing his eyes. "Well, I don't see you tryna help!"

"I'd rather not get involved with a dog like you." I say with a shrug.

"I'm not a dog!" Joey hisses, fists clenched at his sides.

"Hey, Wheeler!" Alexis shouts from the other side of the net. "You might wanna pay attention to the game!"

Joey gives me a look before turning back to the game. Alexis hits the ball hard. Tristan and Joey both jump, knocking into one another.

"I could have gotten that, ya nimrod!" Joey cries standing up.

"Yeah maybe if you were Inspector Gadget and had extending arms!" Tristan snaps.

"Why don't the two of you stop arguing and play the game?" Amane asks, putting her hands on her hips. "Unless, of course, you'd like to get your ass handed to you by girls like last time?"

"C'mon guys! We gotta a game to win, right T?" Joey says.

Tristan smirks, "Right, there's no way a bunch of girls are going to beat us!"

"We've beaten you idiots three times," Alexis says in a bored tone looking at her nails. "What makes you think you can win this time?"

Joey turns to look at me. "Kaiba, get your ass over here! We need help!"

"And why should I help?" I ask. "This game is pointless and boring."

"Why must you act like a jerk?" Joey snaps.

I shrug. "Why must you act like a mutt?" I shoot back.

"Why I oughta!" Joey growls trying to get near me. Tristan holds him back. I love when he gets fired up like this. It makes him all the more beautiful.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

"How are you feeling today?" I ask taking a seat beside Yami at the lunch table.

"I'm a bit better," Yami says looking down at his tray.

"Are you alright?" I ask.

Yami looks up at me, smiling softly. "Yeah, just a little queasy." he says.

"You should go home." I say.

"And miss spending time with you?" he asks. "I think not."

I smile, "So what punishment did Atem give you?"

"I can't go out for about a week." Yami replies.

"So I can't see you for a week outside of school?" I ask.

"You can come over," Yami says. "I just can't go out."

"Well, I suppose it could be worse." I say. "I'm sorry that I got you grounded."

Yami rolls his eyes. "I got myself grounded Bakura, I'm the one that fell asleep on your chest."

"But I'm the one that wanted to hold you." I say.

"Well, it felt nice, so why don't you come over tonight and let me hold you?" Yami says.

"I can't." I sigh. "I'm doing stuff tonight."

"Oh, family things?" he asks.

"Something like that." I reply. "Mai needs help with the kids, some of them are sick."

"Damn, what's wrong with them?" Yami asks. "Do you need any help?"

"The flu, I think. Nah, it's alright, you're still not feeling well. I wouldn't want you to get sicker than you already are." I say.

"Hey guys," Joey says sitting across from Yami and me. "How was your weekend?"

"Great." I say. "And yours?"

"Pretty good, T and I went to a basketball game with his dad. It was lots of fun."

"Sounds like fun. Where's Tristan anyways?" I ask looking behind me.

"Still in line." Joey laughs. "We had a race to the cafeteria, whoever lost had to go to the back of the line...and well, I, of course, won."

"You don't always win, idiot." Tristan snaps sitting down beside Joey with a tray full of food. "I did win the past three times."

"Pure luck," Joey says waving his hand dismissively. "Now let's chow-hey! What's wrong with you Yams?"

"Just a bit nausated." Yami says with a small smile.

"From what, man?" Tristan asks.

"Seafood." he replies.

"Seafood makes you sick?" Joey asks. "That's too bad-wait when did you have seafood?"

"This weekend." I reply.

"Bakura and I went out this weekend." Yami replies.

"Like on a date?" Tristan asks.

I nod.

"So does that mean...?"

A wide grin breaks out on my face.

"Holy shit!" Joey exclaims standing up, he reaches over the table holding his hand out. I stare at it. "High five!"

I blink, staring at his hand for a moment.

"Have you never given someone a high-five before?" Joey asks still standing up.

I shake my head.

"Just slap my hand with yours." Joey says.

I shrug, standing up, I slap his hand with mine, not sure what that was supposed to be all about, but whatever. We both sit down.

"Congrats man!" Tristan says. "I'm so happy for you both."

"Thank you, Tristan." Yami says.

"So how'd your brother take it?" Tristan asks.

"Well, I slept way past curfew on Bakura's chest in my car so..." Yami says.

"Wait. Y'all had sex...in your car?!" Joey exclaims.

"No." I reply.

"It's a good thing too," Yugi says sitting down beside Joey. "If you guys had you'd have woken up the neighborhood with your screaming."

Yami covers his face with his hand, trying to hide his embarrassment. I burst out laughing.

"That's not funny Bakura!" Yami snaps.

"Yugi's just joking love." I say wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Hmm." Yami says.

"What did Atem and I tell you the other day, Yami?" Yugi says. "You need to lighten up."

"I am 'lightening up' as you call it, but discussing my sex life isn't something to take lightly." Yami says.

"And who said I was?" Yugi asks taking a bite of his bread. "You're too serious, Yami. And I forgot to mention: congrats on getting with Bakura. I know he'll make you happy."

Yami smiles. "Thanks Yugi."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Yugi's POV]:

I smiled as Bakura said something making my brother laugh. I had never seen him so happy in my life. Yami had always kept to himself, always putting others' happiness before his own. I knew he was still worried about hurting Bakura. Yami needed to have more confidence in himself, I knew he'd treat Bakura well and I knew Bakura would treat him well too.

Yami had woken up this morning, nearly having a panic attack about going to school and meeting up with Bakura. After what nearly happened, Yami was terrified that he wouldn't be able to control himself. Yami was in love with Bakura, he wouldn't let his vampire instincts take over, no matter what. He was smart. They had agreed to take things slowly, I was grateful for that, but I didn't want Yami to feel like he couldn't make love to Bakura at all. Right now, Bakura wouldn't be suspicious, but after awhile, he would be.

I glanced over at Marik who was talking to Mariku about something. I enjoyed being around him. He had so many problems, but we were slowly working through them. I wanted Marik to realize that just because Bakura didn't love him that way, didn't mean that he couldn't be happy.

I started to get up, Yami stopped me.

"Where are you going?" he asks.

"To sit with Marik." I reply.

"Going to ask him on a date?" Bakura teases.

My eyes widened and my face turned scarlet. "N-No!" I stammer.

Yami and Bakura laugh.

"Does he know you like him?" Yami asks.

I shake my head. "I don't want to tell him right now, I don't want to scare him." I reply, getting up before they have a chance to say anything else.

XXXXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

I knew there was something wrong with Yami, he wasn't acting like he usually did. He said it was because he was sick. I told him he should have stayed home. He told me that he'd rather be with me. I smiled to myself. I couldn't believe how lucky I had gotten. Just four days ago, I was single, now I'm with the most beautiful boy in the world.

I knew the moment I laid eyes on him, he was the one. I wanted him to be my courtsean, to be my bride. I wanted him to sit in the chair next to mine, ruling over Hazu. I wanted our children to run around freely in the kingdom, having fun with the others, but I knew that could never be. Yami wasn't a werewolf like I was.

I knew that Marik still loved me, but he had helped me get ready for my date with Yami. I think Yugi and he had talked. Yugi cared deeply for Marik, whether Marik cared for Yugi the same way was anyone's guess. I still loved Marik, I had always loved him, but not the way he wanted. Perhaps one day he'd find someone that loved him for him. He tried too hard, trying to win me back. One day, he'd be happy.

I couldn't get our first date out of my mind. Everything about it was perfect. Even though we nearly ended up having sex with one another and sleeping in Yami's car until nine in the morning, it was worth it. Mai grounded me, saying I had a curfew of two hours earlier. Lucky for me, I got to go out, Yami didn't. Atem was much stricter than Mai was, I suppose.

XXXXXXXXXX

[Mariku's POV]:

My brother likes Yugi. It's obvious as day that he does, though, he's trying to hide it. He hasn't acted like this around anyone except Bakura. I wouldn't mention it to him though, when he was ready to tell me about his little crush, he'd tell me.

Besides, there were more important matters to tend to, like becoming alpha of Fang. The name of the pack was strong, we needed a strong, brutal leader like myself to lead the rest. Dartz was no doubt training his newly obtained servants. I knew what his plan was, he wasn't fooling anyone. He was going to collect enough humans, turn them, train them, then release them into the 'wild' where they'd kill everyone in sight, well, I wasn't about to let that happen!

Bakura didn't realize that letting any of those vampires live would be risky. I knew where he was coming from though, it wasn't their fault they were turned, they were humans with families, friends, lives of their own. But they were still vampires. And in my book, that means you die. Bakura and I had had a sword fight the other day, the fight was a draw, much to both of our dismay. I hated tying with him! I respected him, and I supposed he did me as well, but I couldn't stand him! I would be the better alpha and I was going to prove it tonight!

After we got done with our homework, we went outside in the woods. Everyone gathered around. Waiting for 'round two' of Bakura and my competition. I loved fighting with him. I was better than him, of course, but he gave me a challenge like no other. He was incredibly smart, so worth being my adversary and, as much I as hate to admit it, the Hazuian King.

"Round two of the alpha competition will now begin." Mai shouts. "Mariku and Bakura will fight in their wolf forms."

I give Bakura a smirk. He wouldn't win against me. Not that Bakura was weak, I knew he could fight, but let's face the facts: he was no match for me.

"Ready to get your ass handed to you, your highness?" I ask.

"Are you ready to get your ass torn up in front of your boyfriend?" Bakura asks.

"Least I won't lose in front of my brother like you will." I say.

"We'll see." Bakura says.

"Mariku, Bakura, change into your wolf forms." Mahad says. "Remember the rules we've been over: no fatal wounds and Mariku, no using your powers. Begin!"

"I'm going to be alpha of this pack, Bakura." I say.

"In your dreams, Mariku." Bakura says.

We change forms, before tearing into each other. **  
**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So, Yami is having dreams about having sex with Bakura and killing him..poor Yami. If only y'all knew what I had planned for the real lemon. *evil laugh of doom* Next chappie we're going to have Mariku vs. Bakura, possibly more Joey/Seto interaction as well as Marik/Yugi and Dartz's training. Things are getting heated up! So awesome! :D Review lovelies! **


	17. Chapter 17:Sizzled

**So..we have lots going on this chapter. Two new POVs are here! So exciting! I hope I do both of them justice. I was going to write DD, but this chapter took all day to write after I spend two hours at GTCC (the school I go to) waiting on a fucking piece of paper! The fuck man! But anyways, I got all my books except my Spanish book so I have to go back over there Friday. I have a new laptop that I've been using all day. I love it too! Yay! I put a Darkshipping pic as my background. So sexy! :D. I do have Word, but I'm going to buy the shit instead of having this stupid trial run. I didn't use it today, not sure why. Oh well...I guess I forgot I had it lol. **

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter! Things are getting good! :D. **

**Disclaimer:I do not own Yugioh. If I did, Bakura and Yami would have admitted their true feelings for each other and my wonderful story Impossibly Yours would have happened. I do own this plot and all my OC characters.**

**Warning: This story contains violence, some character death, lemons and m-pregnancy if any of this bothers you, then you need to leave because I will not put up with annoying bitching.**

**Summary:**

**The day before Bakura, the crown prince of Hazu, the werewolf kingdom, is to be crowned the next king. His siblings Ryou and Amane are kidnapped by none other than the Syanian army. In the attempt to get his younger brother and sister away from the vampires, he is kidnapped as well and held at ransom by the vampire king, Dartz. Azizi, the king of Hazu gives up his life in order to spare his children. Dartz agrees, forcing Bakura to take Ryou and Amane to Domino City, posing as humans. When Bakura's friends arrive in Domino City to tell him the fate of his home, Bakura is furious, creating a clan to wipe out all vampires. Bakura falls in love with Yami, they start dating unaware of what and who each other really is but when Yami's brother Yugi is caught in one of the traps, everything falls apart.**

**Chapter Seventeen: Sizzled**

[Kisara's POV]:

I had been held captivate by the vampires for about three months now. Mama Vivian (she forced me to call her that) had bitten me when I arrived here and turned me into a vampire. Other people had joined us as well, all being turned into vampires. There were people of all ages here. I had become friends with a boy named Johnathan. He was very shy like me. He was around ten. I felt sorry for him, having been forced out of his home at such a young age.

What were these vampires after? They kept saying something about a war. What war? They seemed very determined to destroy whoever wasn't apart of their group. Apparently, they didn't have enough soldiers to fight in this army since they were gathering people and turning them.

I noticed that some vampires had wings and the others didn't. Raphael, a vampire that I had come to like more than the others because he treated me with kindness, told me that vampires who are naturally born had wings and the bitten vampires didn't. I guess that made sense. Over the course of being here, the others and I had been forced to train. Satorious had made us line up one by one so he could see what sort of powers we had. All of us didn't have powers, but apparently I did.

I had the power to manipulate time. Apparently I could freeze and speed up time, but I couldn't change the past. They trained me extra hard, forcing me to focus my energy day in and day out. I was always exhausted. I had tons of psychical strength. Being a newly born vampire, my speed was incredible, but I lacked the stamina other vampires did.

Slade and Vivian were in charge of our psychical training. Whenever we weren't doing something right or fast enough, they'd punish us. Usually by starving us until we killed one of our fellow friends just for some blood. We had lost quite a handful of people because of that. Luckily, I hadn't killed anyone. I wasn't going to let my vampire instincts get the best of me. I knew there were good vampires in the world, somewhere.

Each day, the training did get easier on us. We were getting stronger and we were punished less. Everyone seemed to be in some sort of daze, following whatever orders were given to them. We hadn't been let out of wherever we were though. I'm sure our friends and family were worried sick, but I supposed they believed us to be dead. Poor Mother and Father. I would never see them again. It was a painful thing to think about, but a true one.

We were forced to do what Dartz called "Sun Rituals" I wasn't sure why vampires would need to go out in the sun, but he kept talking about "The Light of Destiny" and that we have to follow it and obey its commands. Since we were under his rule, I guess we had to obey. It was sad, having to obey such nonsense, but what choice did we have? We had nowhere to go. Dartz was protecting us from the humans and giving us a place to live. It wasn't right, no, but I wasn't about to argue with him. I learned a long time ago it's best to just shut up and pretend you're okay.

We hardly slept, not that we needed too, but it would be nice to sleep sometimes. It helped restore our energy. Being out in the sun became easier to handle, the sun rituals were getting easier and easier. Hopefully, soon, Johnathan and I would be ready to stay out in the sun all day without a problem. Some vampires had died during the sun ritual. It was sad, dying like that.

"Alright, you losers, listen up." Slade says walking up to us. We all stood against the wall, waiting for our commands. Jonathan stood beside of me, holding my hand. I gave it a light squeeze. He was always so terrified of these older vampires, but I assured him that nothing would happen to him. "We're going to start going out into the woods today to train. You've all done exceptionally well thus far, but King Dartz wants to see how well you'll do out in the wild."

XXXXXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

Mariku and I ripped into our wolf forms. We jumped each other at the same time, rolling in the dirt. Teeth and claws were used. I bit down hard on the nape of his neck, having him pinned to the ground. Mariku bucked, throwing me off of him. I went flying into a tree, hitting the trunk hard with my back.

I cringed. Mariku charged at me, I jumped out of the way just in time before he hit the tree. I shook it off, running after me. I allowed him to get close to me, before jumping over him, tackling him to the ground. Mariku rolled over, pinning tackling me to the ground, pinning me with his paws.

"Had enough your majesty?" Mariku asks.

"Not even close." I pant, bucking, I manage to throw him off.

Our fight goes on for what seems like forever. Both of us our careful not to disobey the rules. I know Mariku is psychically stronger than me, it's always been that way, but I'm not weak. I know I can beat him!

XXXXXXXX

[Ryou's POV]:

My brother and my boyfriend have been going at it for hours. As soon as Mahad told them they could start, they immediately ripped into their wolf forms and tackled each other. Both of them kept hitting the trees near them. I thought of sure Mariku was going to get killed from the way he hit that tree with his head so hard, but he was strong.

Bakura was giving him a challenge. Mariku and my brother never got along. Mariku told me it had to do with the way that Bakura treated Marik. I guess I can understand that, but still, it's not Bakura's fault he doesn't love Marik. Mariku knows this though, I think he's hating him less and less. He seems to respect him more than he used to, which is a big relief.

I shuddered when I heard Bakura yelp as Mariku bit into the nape of his neck, using his paws to pin him down to the ground. Mariku was a lot heavier than Bakura was. He seemed to be putting all of his weight on my brother's back.

Despite how Mariku felt about Bakura, I knew he'd never kill him. He knew how much Bakura meant to me and I don't think Marik would be too pleased by his ex boyfriend dying at the hands of his brother either, not to mention the rest of the Hazuains and Yami-Oh, Yami would never let Mariku live it down.

I was happy for Bakura as he was happy for me. He told me that he wasn't too keen on the idea of Mariku being my lover, but I promised him that we'd take things slow and I wouldn't let him do anything I wasn't comfortable with. Despite not being too comfortable with the situation, he accepted that I was old enough to make my own decisions. I was thankful for that. He wasn't letting his feelings of Mariku get in the way of me being happy. He was a wonderful big brother and I loved him with all of my heart.

I knew Bakura was happy being with Yami. They had been going out for about a week now and they had know each other for several months. The moment that I saw Yami and Bakura interact with one another, I knew that they were in love with each other. Amane told me that Bakura looked at Yami the same way that I looked at Mariku: with passion and love in our eyes.

When Bakura and Marik were together, Bakura never had that look in his eyes. I knew he cared for Marik, he still does, but not the way that Marik intended him to. Marik wanted to be Bakura's courtesan, but Bakura wasn't in love with Marik. He was in love with Yami. I was happy for him and I wanted him and Yami to be together, but the reality of the situation is: they can't. Sure, they can right now, but after we defeat Dartz and we're able to go back home: Bakura will have to leave Yami behind.

It wasn't fair to Bakura nor Yami. They were in love with one another, they deserved to be happy together, but Bakura couldn't take him back to Hazu because that would reveal he was a werewolf. Yami knew about Marik, Mariku, Seto, Mokuba, Mana, Jaden, Syrus and Criss being werewolves, but they didn't know about the rest of us. I'm sure they thought Criss looked strange, hopefully they didn't pick on the fact that she was a hybrid. So I knew Yami would accept Amane and I being werewolves, but what about Bakura? It's one thing to be friends with one, but being one's lover?

I glanced up to see Mariku and Bakura, standing on their hindlegs. Canines and claws tearing into each other. This was a fight to the death. Things were getting out of hand quickly. Both of them were covered in blood, Bakura looked worse due to his white fur. The landed back on their forepaws, panting heavily.

"Enough, you two!" Mai shouts. "Change back into your human forms before you kill each other."

"How are we going to decide a winner like this?" Bakura pants.

"If you'd stay down and let me win, we wouldn't have this problem!" Mariku growls.

"I'm not doing that! I won't let you be the alpha of Fang." Bakura says.

"Then I guess this will take all year." Mariku shrugs.

"Stop bickering and change right now!" Mai yells. "I need Anzu to take a look at you!"

Bakura and Marik growl, but change back into their human forms, both of them collapse on the ground.

XXXXXXXXX

[Serenity's POV]:

"Serenity, why today out of all days do you want to 'see' Joey?" Mom asks me as she helps me into the car. Carlina, my seeing eye dog, is already in the car. I pet her head. She lies on my lap, licking my bare thighs.

"I miss him." I reply. "He hasn't seen me since.."

Mom sighs. "You know how your father is I don't-"

"And you think it's fair to leave Joey over there?!" I exclaim.

"No I just-Serenity, your brother is strong, he can take whatever your father dishes out."

"And I can't?" I murmur to myself.

"Serenity I just don't think this is a good idea." Mom says.

"You know what?" I say climbing out of the car, Carlina moving in front of me to help me my movements. "I'll take a train! Since you hate Joey so damn much!"

"Serenity, watch your tone!" Mom shouts. "And you know better than that! I do love your brother just as much as I love you!"

"Then why did you leave him with Dad?" I hiss.

"Serenity, it's a delicate situation, dear. Now get back in the car and I'll drop you off-where did you say you wanted to meet him at?" Mom asks.

I sigh, slipping into the front seat. "Domino City Park." I mumble.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

[Joey's POV]:

"Joey, calm down, she'll be here soon, man." Jaden says putting a hand on my shoulder.

I sigh, burying my face in my hands. I had gotten a call from Serenity a few weeks ago, she had asked me if she could come see me. We opted for this day, it was a Friday, she would be staying the week with Tristan and me. I didn't want her anywhere near Dad. He got worse as the years went on.

"How old is your sister?" Bakura asks.

"She's fifteen." I reply.

"Same age as me!" Amane says.

"Yup." I say with a smile. "You'll love her, she's really sweet."

"And gorgeous." Tristan says.

"Do you like her or something?" Mariku asks.

"I-"

"You should ask her out, Tristan!" Yugi says.

"No one is going out with my baby sister!" I shout.

"Oh c'mon Joey, I won't hurt her." Tristan says.

"I know you won't because you're not dating her!" I yell.

"Joey," Ryou says softly. "If you don't mind me asking...what happened to your sister?"

I shift a bit on the bench I was sitting on. "Serenity was born blind. My parents got divorced when I was eight. My mother took Serenity to live with her and I was left with my dad. At first, they'd visit on holidays and my birthday, but as the years went by, they visited less and less. I haven't heard or seen Serenity in about four years."

"I'm sorry, Joey." Yami says.

"Look on the bright side," Yugi chirps, "At least you get to see her today."

"Yeah," I say.

"Why are you so nervous?" Kaiba asks. "Don't you want to see your sister?"

"Of course I do!" I exclaim.

"Then why are you acting like that?" he snaps. "Pull yourself together, I'm sure she's dying to see you. Though, why is anyone's guess."

"Because she's my sister, ya jerk!" I spit.

"Why don't the two of you stop flirting? I think someone's here." Marik says.

I stand up, two car doors open. Mom steps out of the car, going around to the side to help Serenity out, before opening the door. Serenity opens the back door, Carlina jumps out of the backseat. Mom hands her the leash. Tristan and I walk up to the car. Everyone else stays behind, unsure if they should go or not.

"Tristan," Mom says. "It's so good to see you."

"You too." Tristan says, forcing a smile on his face. He knew all about my situation, more than I tended him to. He had come to my house because I hadn't come to school. He had never been to my house. I knew he was suspicious since we were best friends, so I made up excuses. He eventually stopped trying.

Tristan came to my house that day seeing me lying on the floor in a pool of blood. My father, apparently, had passed out. Tristan called the paramedics. I had been in the hospital for about week then I stayed with Tristan for another month. His parents begged me to stay with them, but I refused. I couldn't leave Dad behind. He needed me.

During that month, I told Tristan everything about my family. I told him about my sister, my parents divorce, the works. He immediately felt sorry for Serenity. I showed him a picture of her, his eyes lit up. I know he'd take care of her, but I didn't want Serenity to get hurt either. Tristan hated both of my parents. I wasn't sure who he hated more-Mom or Dad. Probably Mom because she was the one that left me with Dad in the first place.

Mom had come to visit me in the hospital after Tristan had called her. She thanked me, pretending to be grateful that I was okay. I knew she didn't care for me. It was a harsh reality. Neither one of my parents did. Serenity was the only real family I had, but Mom kept her away from me. It was a miracle she was standing right here.

"Joseph, how are you?" Mom asks handing me two bags.

"I'm fine." I say taking the bag from her.

"That's good. You staying with Tristan for the week?" she asks.

"Yeah," I say.

Mom turns to face Serenity. "Be safe, have fun, my princess." Mom says kissing Serenity's cheek.

"I will, love you Mom." Serenity says.

"I love you too dear." she says.

She gives me a nod before getting in the car, pulling off.

XXXXXXXXX

[Amane's POV]:

We all ended up going to the mall. After we got there, we split up. I wanted to spend some time with Serenity. She didn't seem like she had too many friends and being around that brother of hers had to be trouble.

Joey and Tristan went to some place in the food court to get some food. Serenity and I sat at the tables, waiting for them to get back.

"So you're Bakura's sister?" Serenity asks.

"Yeah." I say.

"Bakura seems sweet." Serenity says. "It must be nice being able to be with your brother all of the time."

I bit my lip. What am I supposed to say to that? I feel bad for her that she can't spend time with Joey like I can Bakura and Ryou. "It is, but he can be annoying." I laugh.

Serenity puts her hand to her mouth, giggling. Carlina sits on the floor beside of her master, the leash wrapped around her wrist. "I bet it's cool having a twin."

I shrug. "It's okay, Ryou's very protective of me."

"He's shy, isn't he?" Serenity asks.

"Yeah." I say. "But he's not someone to mess with when he's angered."

Serenity smiles. "I bet not. Your brothers seem to really love you."

"How can you tell? You just meant them." I say.

Serenity shrugs. "It's easy to sense."

"Hey! We're back with the food." Joey says.

"Did you bring me back something yummy, brother?" Serenity asks.

"Well, do you like Chinese food or subs?" Joey asks.

"Chinese sounds lovely." Serenity says. "So I'll have some of that."

"Alright, here ya go, sis." Joey says setting a tray of Chinese Food down in front of Serenity.

I watch Serenity as she eats. I feel bad for her, being completely blind. Joey said she was born that way. I couldn't imagine not being able to see. If Isis were here, she'd heal the girl right up. But Serenity doesn't seem to let it bother her at all. She seems very optimistic about her life. She seems extremely happy being around her brother. I'm glad she got a chance to see him.

"Alright, I want to check out the stores!" Serenity says standing up. Carlina standing up with her. "So let's go!"

XXXXXXXXXX

[Marik's POV]:

"Can you believe that bitch?!" Yugi exclaims as we walk through the hallways of the mall. We had all split up. I wanted to be alone, but Yugi insisted on coming along. Well, he wasn't that annoying, so I settled for him coming.

"What did you expect?" I snap. "She did leave Joey with that asshole of a husband of hers."

"I know!" Yugi cries throwing his arms in the air before bringing them down. "How heartless can you get?!"

"Some people are just like that." I reply.

"Well, I don't like it one bit!" Yugi says.

"Tristan can take care of Joey." I say.

"Yeah, you're right, thanks Marik it's just..."

"He's your friend and you're worried about him?" I finish.

Yugi nods. "Yeah."

"I know how you feel." I say looking away. "I don't know what I'd do if someone hurt any of my friends or family."

"Am I your friend, Marik?" Yugi asks.

My eyes widened. I wasn't expecting him to say that. I was going to answer him, honestly though. Were we friends? I hated called anyone a friend in a long time, but I guess, all of the werewolves were my friends. We always looked out for one another despite the rivalries some of us had. Yugi was a human though. How could we possibly be friends? I despised humans with a passion, but the more I was around Yugi, the less I felt that way.

Why?

He wasn't anything special. He didn't have any special skills like I did. He was nothing but a measly little human, so why am I drawn to him so much? Ever since we've met, he's made me think. He's extremely intelligent. I think he knows more about me than he's letting on. I know that he knows I'm a werewolf, but does he know about Bakura and me? Or worse, does he know who Bakura really is. I hope not. For Bakura's sake.

Ever since that talk with Yugi that day at the mall a month or so ago, it had become easier being around Bakura. I still loved him and I still wanted to be with him, but Bakura would never be happy with me. I needed to accept that fact. No matter how much I wanted us to be an item, Bakura didn't want that. He wanted Yami. I would allow him to be with Yami for now, but once we went back to Hazu, Bakura would have to choose me as his courtesan.

XXXXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

Yami and I sat in small coffee shop in the mall. I needed this. This week has been utterly exhausted. All of that training. Mariku and my fight in our wolf forms had worn me out. We both had to stay out of school for about a day so Anzu could take care of our injuries. Luckily, the injuries weren't too severe, but I did end up breaking my arm.

"Your arm feeling any better?" Yami asks.

"A bit." I reply.

"I can't believe you and Mariku got in that big of a fight." Yami says. "What were you fighting over anyways?"

"You." I reply.

"Me?" Yami says, surprised. "What about me?"

"Yeah, he really hates you." I say.

Yami sighs. "A lot of people you live with do."

"That's not true, it's just Marik and Mariku." I say.

"What's their problem?" Yami asks. "Why do they hate me so much?"

I close my eyes, shaking my head. "I have no idea, but I wouldn't worry about it. I love you, Yami. That's all that matters."

Yami smiled. My heart skipped a beat. I loved seeing him smile. We had been going out for over a week now, each day, every moment, we were together the happier I became. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him, but I knew deep down inside, I couldn't.

"When did you realize you were gay?" Yami asks breaking me out of my thoughts.

"I guess around the same time you did." I joke.

Yami laughs. "Maybe we sent each other our thoughts so we'd be sure we'd end up together."

I motion for Yami to come to me. He gives me a look, but complies. I pull him to me so he's standing between my legs. I wrap my arms around him, looking up at him. "Well, I'm glad that my brain waves reached you then. I was wondering why I found you so beautiful when we met."

Yami blushed. "You're the beautiful one. You should let me see your hair."

"My natural color?" I ask.

Yami nods.

"Perhaps one day." I say, tightening my hold on him.

"Bakura, let go!" Yami laughs, struggling within my hold.

I pull him into my lap, nibbling on his ear then going to his jawline, kissing it.

"Bakura, people are looking at us." Yami whispers.

"Let them." I say. "It'll show them that you belong to me."

Yami laughs. "I think they get the hint, Kura."

I kiss Yami lightly on the lips before letting him go.

XXXXXXXX

[Yugi's POV]:

"Would you like to spend the night at my house tonight?" I ask Marik, who's looking at some bellybutton rings.

"Yugi, which one: the blue or the black one?" Marik asks pressing a finger on the glass case.

"The blue one." I reply. "Now, answer my question."

"What question?" Marik asks turning around to face me.

"I asked you if you'd like to spend the night at my house tonight." I say.

"Why?" he asks looking back at the jewelry.

"I don't know," I shrug. "I just want to spend time with you."

"Aren't we spending time together now?" Marik asks.

Marik motions for someone to serve him. He points to what he wants. The woman pulls the bellybutton ring out. He turns to face me. "I guess I could spend the night with you." he says. "I have nothing better to do."

XXXXXXXXXX

I call Atem and ask him if Marik can spend the night. He seems to trust him more. Marik and I have been talking a lot lately I have grown to like him quite a lot. It's hard to actually see him though since we're so busy. Marik and I go to my room, putting on a movie. We lie on my bed.

"How are your feelings for Bakura?" I ask.

"I still love him." Marik says. "But it's bearable, I suppose."

"That's good." I say. "It'll be hard, but eventually you'll get over him."

"You're just saying that because you want your brother to be with him." Marik spits.

"No." I say closing my eyes, shaking my head. "I want you, Yami and Bakura to be happy. I think you want Bakura to be happy to and you know that Bakura is happy with my brother."

Marik sighs heavily. "I know he is. It's just-"

"I'll help you through this, you know I'll always be here for you." I say taking his hand in mine.

Marik doesn't seem to notice I'm holding his hand. He's looking away, very deep in thought. What could he be thinking about? Is he thinking about Bakura? He must really care about him, but I know he's not in love with him. Marik knows that too, deep down inside.

Marik told me how he and Bakura met. He said that Bakura became his best friend because his brother hardly ever paid attention to him because he had his eye on Ryou. It must hurt, not having anyone to talk to and thinking that the person who's your best friend is someone you're supposed to be with. He told me that they had been talking online for the longest time and the day that they met, which was a year before Yami met him, he tried to get with Bakura, but Bakura refused him. Ever since then, Marik's been obsessed with Bakura. I'm hoping to get him away from that obsession.

He seems to be doing better. Ever since I met him, he's caught my eye. I'm not sure what it is about him, but I think I like him. More than I should. I don't think he'd ever feel the same way though. I know I'm not in love with him, but I do like him. I love spending time with him. Marik was extremely intelligent. If he'd let Bakura go, he'd be happy.

I wanted to make him happy, and I don't know why. It terrified me that I liked a werewolf this way. I was a vampire, he was a werewolf. He, of course, didn't know I was one, but he'd never want to be with me. At least...I don't think. Perhaps his opinions on humans have changed?

"Do you miss Hazu?" I ask.

"Sometimes." Marik replies. "But I doubt I'll ever go back, so I suppose it doesn't matter."

"I'm so sorry." I say. "I can't imagine how that must feel having to leave your home and going into a new world and pretending to be someone you're not."

"You get used to it." Marik says.

"You shouldn't have to get used to it!" I exclaim. "You should be able to live in Hazu and run free! When was the last time you even transformed into your wolf form?"

"I sneak off into the woods and transform every now and again." Marik replies.

"That's good." I say. "Just because you're pretending to be a human, doesn't mean you have to always be one."

"Yeah, that's true, I suppose." Marik says. "Did you ever figure out who dug that hole that you fell in?"

"Sadly, no." I say. "But you know, I'm glad that that hole was dug."

"Why?" Marik asks.

"Because I got to meet you." I reply.

We don't say anything for a while.

"Marik-"

"Yugi-"

"You go first." I say.

Marik looks at me, before nodding.

"I've always hated humans. I was always told that they would harm us if they ever found out about me, but you, Atem, and Yami know about me and never once have you treated Jaden, Seto, Mariku, Mokuba, Criss, Mana or me any differently. You've helped me so much, over these past few months we've known each other. We've had a lot of fun and I enjoy talking to you." Marik says, taking a deep breath before continuing. "I enjoy spending time with you, Yugi. You've helped me more than anyone has ever helped me. You made me realize that I'm not in love with Bakura. I don't know what's going on here...but I think I like you."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Alright who thought that Serenity was dead? Whelp, she's not. She's blind. So, Marik has confessed to Yugi! Let's see what happens! Ahhhh so exciting! :D Review lovelies! **


	18. Chapter 18:Overheated

**3am and I finally get this chapter done. Yay! This chapter is awesome! I wrote about 9 pages of Dragon's Dance. I'm hoping to update that story soon. Anyways, I made me a lovely CD and I am SO listening to it tomorrow! I'm so excited! Oh before I forget, some of the POVs are technically going on LAST chapter. Like the parts in the mall. I split them up for this chapter. Marik and Yugi go to Yugi's house a bit earlier than Yami and Bakura leave. So that's why Yami is just coming home at the end of the chapter. Alright, so enjoy the chappie! **

**Disclaimer:I do not own Yugioh. If I did, Bakura and Yami would have admitted their true feelings for each other and my wonderful story Impossibly Yours would have happened. I do own this plot and all my OC characters.**

**Warning: This story contains violence, some character death, lemons and m-pregnancy if any of this bothers you, then you need to leave because I will not put up with annoying bitching.**

**Summary:**

**The day before Bakura, the crown prince of Hazu, the werewolf kingdom, is to be crowned the next king. His siblings Ryou and Amane are kidnapped by none other than the Syanian army. In the attempt to get his younger brother and sister away from the vampires, he is kidnapped as well and held at ransom by the vampire king, Dartz. Azizi, the king of Hazu gives up his life in order to spare his children. Dartz agrees, forcing Bakura to take Ryou and Amane to Domino City, posing as humans. When Bakura's friends arrive in Domino City to tell him the fate of his home, Bakura is furious, creating a clan to wipe out all vampires. Bakura falls in love with Yami, they start dating unaware of what and who each other really is but when Yami's brother Yugi is caught in one of the traps, everything falls apart.**

**Chapter Eighteen: Overheated**

[Bakura's POV]:

"Serenity seems nice." Yami says as we walk through the mall.

"She does. It's a shame she and Joey had to be split up like that." I say.

"It is, isn't it?" Yami sighs. "She needs Joey in her life."

"She's a strong girl." I say. "But she's being isolated from her brother."

"I couldn't imagine being separated from my brothers." Yami says.

We don't say anything for a while, just walking holding hands. I love the way his skin feels against mine. He's beautiful and he's all mine. Ever since I met Yami, I have never been happier. I couldn't believe that he liked me the way I liked him. It was a dream come true when he told me that he loved me.

But I knew that this wouldn't last forever. I had a duty as the king of Hazu. I had to get my kingdom back. Those who escaped-saved for us here in Domino City-if there were others-were counting on me to take my kingdom back from Dartz. Everyone in this city was counting on me. I had to make sure that they were safe. I wouldn't let Dartz hurt anyone. I would save everyone that Dartz kidnaped and turned. It was my duty to do so.

Yami and I walked in a clothes store. I watched as his eyes lit up when he saw some leather pants. I chuckled to myself. Yami and his leather pants. He sure does love those things. I'm glad too. He looks ultra sexy in them. And out of them, I nearly lose it.

About an hour or so later of shopping and looking around, we meet back up with others. Marik wants to go home with Yugi. He calls Mahad to ask him, he apparently said yes because he and Yugi took his motorcycle to Duke's house.

Yami took me home. I didn't want to let him go. I hated when we had to be apart.

"Atem said I could spend the night next weekend." Yami says kissing my jawline.

"Really?" I say wrapping my arms around his shoulders, pulling him over to me. I know he's uncomfortable leaning against the console.

"Yeah," Yami says cupping my face before kissing me lightly on the lips. Before this can go any further, I pull away from him.

"See you Monday?" Yami asks brushing the side of my face.

"Of course." I say.

We give each other another kiss before I get out of the car, heading inside.

XXXXXXXX

[Marik's POV]:

Yugi and I spent quite a while at the mall together. For some reason, it didn't bother me like it should have. In fact, I felt happier around him. It was strange. I hadn't felt this way around anyone but Bakura, but I couldn't be falling for Yugi, could I?

No. That couldn't be it. Yugi was a human, I as a werewolf. It wouldn't work. But Yami and Bakura were making their relationship work. Bakura knew deep down inside that he'd have to give Yami up, but that didn't stop him from dating him while he could. So should I date Yugi? Yugi asked me if I wanted to spend the night at his house. I said agreed. Perhaps spending time with him tonight will help with this annoying confusion I had.

After a few hours, everyone decided to go home. Mariku wasn't too happy about me spending the night with Yugi, but after he and Atem had a 'talk' he finally agreed. Mariku seemed to really respect Atem, I was thankful for that. Mariku needed someone to talk to besides Ryou and me. Yugi and I lay on his bed watching a movie. Honestly, I couldn't tell you what we were watching because I was barely paying attention to it. My mind was elsewhere thinking of things I shouldn't be.

Ever since I have met Yugi, he's been on my mind. Figuring that little human out is like me trying to figure out what Bakura sees in Yami. Neither one of them are anything special, they're just humans, so why are we attracted to them? I still care for Bakura, I still want to be with him, but he will never want to be with him. Not until he wakes up, but I don't want him to be unhappy. He will be if he leaves Yami behind, but what choice does he have? He's our king. As much as Mariku would love to take over the role as the Hazuian King, he wouldn't take the throne just because Bakura wanted to stay with Yami. So the only option is for Bakura to be with Yami until we have to leave,and then maybe he'll realize that I'm the one for him.

At least, I keep telling myself, but the longer I'm here in Domino City, the more I feel that my feelings for Bakura are decreasing. It's terrifying me. Bakura is my best friend, how could I just let him go and be with a human?! I couldn't take Yugi back to Hazu and I couldn't stay with him. But for some reason, it didn't matter to me. I wanted to spend time with him. I wanted to get to know him more. I loved his bright violet eyes, his beautiful smile and his cute little giggles.

Yugi had been there for me since the day we met. He and his brothers helped us escape Hazu and come to Domino City. He kept his promise about keeping our true identities a secret. I hated lying to him about certain things, but it's the way things have to be. Perhaps one day, I'll tell him the truth. Until then, I'll keep the truth about Bakura and me a secret.

These past months have been so confusing to me. How can I enjoy being around a human so much? It's like we've known each other all of our lives. He understands me, he wants to help me get over Bakura, not because his brother loves him, but because I'm so miserable watching them hold each other.

I want Bakura to be happy, I really do. I just wished he could be happy with me, but that'll never be the case. So what am I supposed to do about this? Should I be with Yugi? He seems to really like me, and I think I like him to some degree. I'm not sure how long we're going to be forced to stay here, but maybe if I'm with Yugi, I can finally get over Bakura for good.

But I don't want to use Yugi either. It's not his fault Bakura and mine's relationship fucked up so bad. It was doomed from the start. I should have ended it the moment I told him I loved him and he didn't say it back. Whenever Yami tells Bakura he loves him, Bakura automatically and immediately tells him the same thing. It hurts, watching them together, but Yugi has made it so much easier to deal with the pain. He might not know we were lovers, but he does know I love him and he's willing to help me in every way he can.

He's even helped me control my anger around Bakura's sister. We're actually starting to understand each other. I will never be friends with her, but I can tolerate her more than I ever could before, all thanks to Yugi. Who would have thought that a human could have such a huge impact on me? What's happening to me?

"How are your feelings for Bakura?" Yugi asks.

"I still love him." I admit. "But it's bearable, I suppose."

"That's good," Yugi says. "It'll be hard, but eventually you'll get over him."

"You're just saying that because you want your brother with him." I spit.

"No." Yugi says closing his eyes, shaking his head. "I want you, Yami and Bakura to be happy. I think you want Bakura to be happy and you know that he is with my brother."

I sigh. "I know he is it's just-"

"I'll help you through this." Yugi says taking my hand in his. This is the first time someone has been this close to me in a long time. The feeling of his skin is incredible! I'm having such a hard time concentrating on what he's saying. I close my eyes, focusing on his words. "You know I'll always be here for you."

I know he will. He's proven to me that he cares for me. Honestly, he's done more for me than anyone ever has. He actually cares about how I feel. He puts up with my 'bitch' moods, he's not afraid of me, he's doing everything he can to help me. But why? Why would he do something like that?

"Do you miss Hazu?" Yugi asks, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Sometimes, but I doubt I'll ever get to go back, so it doesn't matter I suppose." I sigh.

"I'm so sorry." Yugi says. "I can't imagine how that must feel having to leave your home and going into a new world and pretending to be someone you're not."

"You get used to it." I shrug.

"You shouldn't have to get used to it!" Yugi exclaims. "You should be able to live in Hazu and run free! When was the last time you even transformed into your werewolf form?"

"I sneak off into the woods and change every now and then." I reply.

"That's good," Yugi says, smiling. His smile makes my heart beat faster..why? "Just because you're pretending to be human doesn't mean you always have to be one."

"Yeah, that's true." I say. "Did you ever find out who dug that hole you fell in?"

"Sadly, no." Yugi sighs. "But you know, I'm glad that hole was dug."

I raise my eyebrow. "Why?" I ask.

"Because I got to meet you." Yugi smiles.

His smile makes me breathless. It's a different feeling than when Bakura smiled and I became breathless. This feeling, it's much more intense. What is happening to me? Why am I feeling this way over Yugi?! I shouldn't be feeling this way! I should be back in Hazu making love to Bakura, but for some reason, my mind is drifting to Yugi and not Bakura. It's strange. I hate it!

"Marik-" Yugi begins.

"Yugi-" I say at the same time he says my name.

We don't say anything for a moment. Both of us needing to say something important to one another. I'm not sure what I'm going to say, I haven't really thought of it. Something tells me I need to tell him how I feel about him though. Yami survived when he told Bakura, so maybe I'll get that lucky. Why I even have feelings for Yugi is beyond me, but maybe it isn't real and I'm just thinking too much. Regardless of it's real or not, it won't work anyways, so I might as well pretend it is and tell him until I can return to Bakura right?

"You go first." Yugi encourages.

I nod, swallowing the lump in my throat. All of a sudden I'm nervous. I can feel Yugi's stares on me. Why am I all of a sudden nervous? Such weakness, I tell you! I take a deep breath, gathering my thoughts together before speaking, looking straight into his eyes. "I've always hated humans. I was always told that they would harm us if they ever found out about me, but you, Atem, and Yami know about me and never once have you treated Jaden, Seto, Mariku, Mokuba, Criss, Mana or me any differently. You've helped me so much, over these past few months we've known each other. We've had a lot of fun and I enjoy talking to you." Marik says, taking a deep breath before continuing. "I enjoy spending time with you, Yugi. You've helped me more than anyone has ever helped me. You made me realize that I'm not in love with Bakura. I don't know what's going on here...but I think I like you."

Silence filled the air. I clenched the sheets, waiting for Yugi to speak. He doesn't Instead he pushes me down on the bed, climbing on top of me, kissing me.

XXXXXXXXX

[Ryou's POV]:

Mariku and I had decided to leave the mall early. I wasn't much into malls and neither was he. I texted Bakura and told him that we were heading home. He, of course, told me to make sure nothing too serious happened between Mariku and I. I told him that nothing would. Mariku and I lie in his bed. My back is pressed up to his chest, his brushing my hair with his fingers.

"I love how soft and beautiful your hair is, my angel." he whispers into my hair.

I sigh, sliding my eyes closed. I love being in his arms. I wished that Bakura and Mariku would get along. I want Bakura to accept Mariku as my lover. I know he wants me to be happy, but he'll never let me truly be with Mariku. It's not fair! Why do I have to obey my older brother! He's not the boss of me!

Wait...what is wrong with me? I would never think such a thing! Bakura is only trying to protect me! Even if he is being overprotective. I know he's only doing it so I won't get hurt, but still, I wished that Bakura was more like Atem. He's an older brother, but he doesn't go all crazy whenever his brothers are with someone, of course, Atem isn't enemies with anyone as far as I know but...

I wished that Mariku and Bakura could get along. Their fight in their wolf forms caused Bakura to break his arm and Mariku ended up with a large gash on his side. Luckily, Anzu was able to stitch him right up.

"How's your side?" I ask moving so I'm facing him.

"A bit better." Mariku replies. "Your brother has some sharp teeth that's for sure."

I laugh. "You always underestimated him."

Mariku sighs. "I don't want to hate him, Ry, I just-"

"I know, it's hard, but I think once you see that Marik will be happier without Bakura, you'll feel differently." I say.

XXXXXXXXXX

[Serenity's POV]:

Being around my brother and his friends was so much fun! I really liked Amane. She was really kind, yet strong. She had this aura around her that told everyone that she's not someone to mess with.

Joey and Tristan wandered off to do their own thing after much debating. I knew Joey was worried about me, but I wanted him to know that I can take care of myself. I'm so lucky to have a kind and wonderful big brother as Joey. I miss being able to play with him like we used to.

Mom believes that Joey will turn out just like Dad. I know he won't. Joey detest alcohol. I hate how addicted Dad has become to it. I know he's only gotten worse over the years. I'm glad that Joey has Tristan as a friend. I wished he'd just go live with him. Every night I lie in my bed thinking about my brother, wondering if he's okay. I wished Mom would let me call him sometime. It's not fair the way she treats Joey! He's her son! Why does she have to be so mean?!

"Would you like to go to a jewelry store?" Amane asks.

"Umm..sure." I say.

Amane walks beside of me as Carlina guides me to the jewelry store. I'm thankful that they let me have her inside the mall. I don't like walking with a cane. It makes me feel old. I'd rather have my trusted friend at my side. Carlina means the world to me. She was a birthday present from Joey. I was very fortunate that Mom let me keep her. Joey told me that she was a white Husky. She sounded beautiful. The name Carlina fit her quite well.

"Do you like necklaces?" Amane asks.

"I wear them sometimes." I reply.

"Well, let's try this one." Amane says. I feel her put something around my neck. I lifted the pendant, tracing it with my fingers. It felt like a star with a small stone in the middle.

"It looks great on you." Amane says. "It really brings out your eyes."

"It feels beautiful." I say closing my eyes feeling the edges of the star.

"Do you want it?" Amane asks.

"I-No-I couldn't it must cost a fortunate and-"

"Serenity, it's fine. Let me buy it for you. It looks lovely on you and you're my friend. I want to buy it for you."

"I-Are you sure?" I ask. "I don't want you to..."

"I want to." Amane says placing her hands on my shoulders. I wish I could see her. I bet she's beautiful. Her voice sure is. I like how it sounds.

"Thank you, Amane." I say softly.

I can feel Amane smile. "You're welcome."

XXXXXXX

[Tristan's POV]:

Joey and Serenity are going to stay at my house for a week. I'm glad that Joey agreed to stay with me while his sister is visiting. I know he wouldn't let anything happen to his little sister, Serenity means the world to him.

My parents immediately fell in love with Serenity. She was so shy and respectful to them. They told her that she didn't need to be so respectful because she was part of the family and whatever she needed, they'd make sure she had it.

Carlina was one of the sweetest dogs I had ever met. She was very protective of Serenity. She knew who Serenity was safe with and who she wasn't. I'm glad Carlina trusted me, I don't know how I could live without Serenity in my life.

The moment I saw a picture of her, I knew she was the one. Joey told me stories about her and what they would do as a kid. I loved how Joey spoke of her. She seemed so wonderful. I couldn't wait to meet her. The moment she got out of that car, I knew my life was looking up. I needed to spend time with her this week. Make sure she had everything she wanted and needed. I knew Joey would catch on to what I'm doing, but I needed to let Serenity know how I felt.

"Serenity?" I say. She is sitting in the recliner, a popcorn bowl in her lap. Joey is sitting on the side of the couch near her.

"Yes, Tristan?" she asks.

"Do you want anything?" I ask.

"No thank you, Tristan. I'm fine." Serenity replies.

"Okay, well, if you want anything, just let me know." I say taking a seat beside of Joey.

"I will, thanks so much Tristan, you're too kind."

Joey gives me a look, but I brush it off. He knows deep down inside that I'm the perfect match for Serenity. No one else would there for her and make sure she was happy but me. Joey had to see that. He had to see that I cared for his sister. I understood he was worried about her, but didn't I help him? Didn't I take him in for those two months? Haven't I offered him a place to live? I would do the same for Serenity, hell, I'd do much more than that.

XXXXXXXXX

[Yugi's POV]:

My eyes widened at what Marik just said. No. He couldn't have said that! He can't stand humans or vampires! Of course, he doesn't know I'm a vampire, but he believes me to be a human. The fact that he's telling me that he likes me is blowing my mind.

Now I know how he feels about me, what about me? How do I feel about him? He is quite beautiful for a werewolf. He's sweet, smart, and so sad. I want to help him, more than I've ever wanted to help anyone in my life. I love seeing him smile. I still remember his beautiful smile when I bought him those leather pants the first day we hung out. The way his eyes lit up put a smile on my face.

I loved listening to him talk. I never got bored of hearing his voice, it was so beautiful ringing in my ears. Is this how Yami feels when he's near Bakura or when Ryou is near Mariku? It's strange. This can't be right. I can't love Marik, can I?

The more I think about it though, the more logically it seems. I know I'm not in love with him, but I do like him probably more than I should and you know, I don't care.

I act on my instincts, I push Marik on his back, straddling him I kiss him. His eyes widened before fluttering closed. He wraps his arms around me, kissing me back. Holy shit! I never thought kissing a werewolf could feel so...well, so damn wonderful! I close my eyes, getting lost in the taste of his mouth.

It doesn't take long for things to get heated up. I pressed my hips into his, drawing out a moan from him. I bit down on the base of his throat careful not to break the skin. Marik flipped us over so I was on my back instead. He immediately began kissing me. Next thing I know, our shirts are thrown on the floor. It's only when he undoes my pants that I regain my sanity back.

"Marik," I pant. "We need to stop."

Marik stops, looking up at me. "W-what?"

"We're going too fast." I say.

Marik gets off of me, I sit up, buttoning my pants again.

"I'm sorry Yugi I just-"

"It's okay." I say taking his hand in his. "We both got carried away."

"Well, I never thought I'd say this, but you're a great kisser, for a human." Marik says.

I laugh. "Well, I'm flattered you think so. And you're not bad, for a werewolf."

We sit in silence for a while.

"So what are we?" I ask. For some reason, I'm afraid of his answer. Marik obviously finds me attractive, but is that all it goes to? I want this to be more. I want to try and have a relationship with him. I don't care if he's a werewolf and I'm a vampire. We're not in Syan and he's not in Hazu. We can be together until we have to leave.

"I don't know.' Marik replies. "I know I really like you but..."

"Don't let your feelings for Bakura get in the way of what we could have, Marik." I say reaching out to touch the side of his face. He turns to me. Those beautiful eyes have me drowning.

Marik closes his eyes leaning into my touch. "I want to try this with you, but-"

"Marik," I say shifting so I'm on my knees cupping his face in my hands. Marik moves so he's looking right at me. "It's time to let Bakura go." I say before pressing our lips together.

XXXXXXXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

I laugh as Bakura practically runs through the CD store of the mall.

"You sure do love your music, don't you?" I ask wrapping my arm around my lover's waist.

Bakura smiles, setting the headphones he's wearing down.

"And you love hearing me sing to these songs too." Bakura says turning around, wrapping his arms around my waist. He leans towards me like he's about to kiss me, but instead he goes to my ear. "I see hell in your eyes. Taken in by surprise. Touching you makes me feel alive. Touching you makes me die inside." he sings softly.

I shiver. Gods, I love hearing him sing, especially that song. I am still yet to watch that movie! Perhaps we can watch it whenever Bakura comes over next weekend. Bakura's lips make it to mine. He kisses me lightly before pulling away. I hate parting from him. I want to be close to him. His smell is intoxicating, but so far, everything's going just fine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Did you have fun?" Atem asks as I walk in the door.

"I did." I say flopping on the couch. My bags hitting the floor in front of the couch.

"Well, that's good." Atem says. "Buy anything interesting?"

I shrug. "The usual."

Atem laughs. "Are you trying to turn Bakura on?"

"No!" I exclaim blushing.

Atem burst into a fit of laughter at this.

"It's not funny Atem!" I snap.

My brother smiles. "There's nothing wrong with wanting to impress your boyfriend. The two of you will be great for one another. I think Bakura really brings you out. You know, I know this sounds crazy, but sometimes I'm glad that we were forced out of Syan."

"Why?" I ask.

"Because I'm finally able to see my little brother smile."

I blush even more.

"Where's Marik and Yugi?" I ask.

"In Yugi's room." Atem replies. "They're watching a movie."

"I'm glad Marik and Yugi are getting along." I say.

"I am too." Atem says.

"Are you worried that Yugi's going to get hurt?" I ask.

"I am, but I want Yugi to be able to make his own decisions." Atem replies.

"You know I think moving here has done wonders for you too, Atem." I say.

"How so?" he asks.

"You're a lot more lenient than you used to be and you seem happier." I say.

"I think I am happier being here, Yami." Atem says. "I like helping Duke and Atticus and I have become closer than ever since we've been here. You're finally happy, Yugi has finally found great friends..."

"What are you saying Atem?" I ask.

"I think we should stay here." he replies.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**I think it's time to see some real Dartz training and we need to have another competition for Mariku and Bakura right? And how is everyone going to react Marik and Yugi's new relationship? Well, I guess we'll see have to find out, now won't we? **


	19. Chapter 19:Crashed

**Lots going on this chappie! Yay! I really like this one. I'm guestamating in about five more chapters things are going to start getting REALLY wicked. :D. **

**Disclaimer:I do not own Yugioh. If I did, Bakura and Yami would have admitted their true feelings for each other and my wonderful story Impossibly Yours would have happened. I do own this plot and all my OC characters.**

**Warning: This story contains violence, some character death, lemons and m-pregnancy if any of this bothers you, then you need to leave because I will not put up with annoying bitching.**

**Summary:**

**The day before Bakura, the crown prince of Hazu, the werewolf kingdom, is to be crowned the next king. His siblings Ryou and Amane are kidnapped by none other than the Syanian army. In the attempt to get his younger brother and sister away from the vampires, he is kidnapped as well and held at ransom by the vampire king, Dartz. Azizi, the king of Hazu gives up his life in order to spare his children. Dartz agrees, forcing Bakura to take Ryou and Amane to Domino City, posing as humans. When Bakura's friends arrive in Domino City to tell him the fate of his home, Bakura is furious, creating a clan to wipe out all vampires. Bakura falls in love with Yami, they start dating unaware of what and who each other really is but when Yami's brother Yugi is caught in one of the traps, everything falls apart.**

**Chapter Nineteen: Crashed**

[Marik's POV]:

I woke up with Yugi lying on my chest. For some reason, this brought a smile to my face. We nearly had sex last night, it was terrifying at first, but as we continued it got easier. I still remembered how delicious his skin tasted. I could get lost inside of the taste and smell of it. Which, shouldn't be happening! I'm supposed to like my own kind but...

Shit!

What is wrong with me?! Why am I happy holding Yugi in my arms? He's a human! I'm a werewolf it'd never work out! I will return to Hazu with the rest of them. I can't take Yugi with me. I don't want to break his heart, I really don't. I sigh. I guess I'll have to do what Bakura's doing. Perhaps we can help each other with our heartbreaks and he'll come back to..

NO! I need to stop that shit! Bakura doesn't love me! Why am I still hoping he will?! Yugi already told me to let Bakura go. I want to let him go, honest I do but...it's so hard.

Bakura is in love with a human, I'm crushing on one and yet neither one of us can actually stay with who we really want to be with. Who do I really want to be with? I look down at Yugi's sleeping face, he twitches in his sleep. I automatically pull him closer to me. I love the way he feels against my body. I turn so his back is pressed up against me, kissing his bare shoulder lightly. I close my eyes, breathing him in, it's intoxicating. Is this how Bakura feels when he's this close to Yami? Do humans have this much affect on us? Is that why it's forbidden in the treaty to be with anyone but our own kind?

Yugi knows I'm a werewolf. He knows how dangerous we can be, and yet, he seems to have no fear of me at all. Instead, he seems to enjoy my company. Not even a minute after I told him that I liked him, he jumped me and kissed me. Our kiss was incredible. I had never felt such passion. When Bakura kissed me, it wasn't like that. I hadn't noticed before because I was too caught up in pretending he felt the same way.

The first time Bakura took me, I knew right then and there he'd never feel the same way I did for him. The way he moved against me, the way he held me, it wasn't the way it was supposed to be. It was like he was scared or something. I just shook it off and pretend that it was his nerves, but as time went on, it only got worse. It got so bad to the point where I took him instead. He hated it, being dominated like that.

I know he fears being with Yami. I'm glad they're taking things slow. That was one of our mistakes. I allowed my hormones to get the best of me and I took Bakura's virginity the day I admitted that I loved him. He could have said no, but how do you stop such passion? Especially when you're a thirteen year old virgin werewolf?

The feel of Bakura's skin and the feel of Yugi's was much different. It was different in the fact of how it actually felt, it was different in the fact that Yugi's caused me to feel something more than Bakura's ever did. It was terrifying to think about. I have known Bakura all my life. He's my king, my best friend and my ex lover. How can Yugi compete with that? How can Yugi have so much effect on me that I could actually give up my feelings for Bakura for good?

Every time Yugi is around, my heart pounds. Now, when Bakura is, I just feel this intense pain and overwhelming love in my chest. I'm not sure how to describe it. It's like my heart is torn between the two. I can't have both of them. I'm not into polygamy for one, and two, I want Bakura to be happy and he is with Yami.

I hardly got any sleep last night, I kept thinking about what would have happened if Yugi and I had continued? Had Yugi ever been with anyone else? If not, then why would he immediately want me to take his virginity? Shouldn't he want someone of his own kind? I can't deny that I wanted to continue. More than I have ever wanted to in my life.

How could that be? All of my life, I had been desiring Bakura. To this day, he is still beautiful. Those gorgeous red eyes and that beautiful long white hair. I hate how he had to dye it. If only Yami knew how truly beautiful and amazing his lover was. I wished that Bakura could tell him the truth. I wished that Bakura could bring Yami back to Hazu with us, but it's not possible. Bakura needs an heir to the throne and Yami can't give him one.

That in itself is going to be another issue. Bakura wouldn't want to have sex with just anyone now that he's fallen in love. He knows that Yami can't give him what the kingdom needs, but he'll more than likely refuse to touch anyone else. But he knows that he has to, otherwise, Hazu will fall. Bakura won't live forever. I'm the best choice to carry on his bloodline. Seto could as well, but I want to be the one to carry his child.

I often had dreams about it. I imagined after Bakura became king, we'd celebrate in his new room making love all night long. I'd wake up sleeping on his chest, his arms wrapped around me. Telling me that he loved me. I'd become moody as the months went by and then we'd have a beautiful baby boy that had his eyes and smile.

The chances are slim, but I could still have that with him. The thing is, I don't want that with him anymore. Instead, I want it with Yugi. I want to wake up with Yugi by my side. I want to make love to this little human, to bury myself deep within him and be enveloped in my desire for him. I don't want to feel this way. The more I'm around Yugi, the more I want to be around him. I don't ever want to leave his side. And it's terrifying me.

XXXXXXXXXXX

[Yugi's POV]:

"Sleep well?" Marik asks as I sit up. He's sitting with his legs crossed.

"You been up for long?" I yawn, stretching my arms over my head.

"About an hour or so." he replies.

"Get any sleep?" I ask.

Marik shrugs. "A bit, I suppose."

"I'm guessing you have a lot on your mind, huh?" I say.

Marik doesn't say anything.

"So...what exactly are we here are we...?" I whisper looking down at the mattress.

"We're together, I suppose. But I don't want anyone knowing about it." Marik says.

I give Marik a look. Marik quickly defends his position.

"It's not you, Yugi." he sighs. "It's just...in my homeland it's against the treaty to be with a human and..."

"I understand, Marik." I say taking my hand in his. "We won't tell anyone for now, but eventually we will have to."

"I know." Marik says.

Marik sure has changed from the time I had met him. He used to be rude and mean to me, now he's sweet and kind. Did he truly like me, or was he just using me to get over Bakura? I home it was the former. I really like him a lot. I know no one would approve of us though. Marik was right, it was best that we keep this a secret. When we do end up having sex, I'll just be thankful that I can't get pregnant right now, because I really dont' want to do another Dartz again. That in itself would be terrible.

I knew Criss was Dartz's daughter, she had his eyes. And what I mean by that is she has his natural color eyes, not that crazy goldeneye that the light turned. It was a shame how she got treated by her own father, but I'm thankful she had a safe place to live. She needed support from everyone around her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Criss' POV]:

Mana sighed, snuggling into my chest. I smiled down at her, wrapping my arm around her, kissing the top of her head. She was the only one who truly understood me. As children, we immediately became friends and as the years went by, we became so much more.

We kept it a secret, we didn't want anyone to know we were together. I know that the Hazuians love me and would support us, but I am part vampire. I am part Syanian. Because of my father, we were forced out of Hazu. I feel like it's my fault, like I should have done something to stop him.

I knew deep down inside my father was a good person. He tried his best to protect Mother and me, but it was all in vain. I knew they killed her. Father hid me for years, telling people I was dead. Then one day, he lashed out at me. He beat me, trying to kill me. I ran, heading for the kitchen. I wasn't sure why I was going there, but something told me too.

I remember the day I reached Hazu like it was yesterday. The place was beautiful. I had been about three when I first met the werewolves. Amane had turned me into stone. I was terrified beyond belief. I couldn't believe such a young girl, about a year or two older than me, could have such a power. We became friends fairly quickly. I had learnt that her brother was the prince and next in line to take the throne. I felt honored to be near him.

Over the course of the years I had spent there, I had watched them train and fight for one another. Amane and Mana told me that I was apart of their family and they'd protect me no matter what. I was lucky to have such wonderful friends.

Mana and I became closer and closer. I felt bad that Amane seemed to be drifting into the third-wheel thing. I knew she knew what was going on between us, but she didn't say anything. I'm thankful for that.

"Who do you think's going to win?" Mana asks.

I blink. "What?"

"The competition, silly." she giggles. I smile. I love hearing her laugh.

I shrug. "Who knows. Honestly, I could care less. We just need someone to be alpha and the way things are going between those two, we won't have one."

"Yeah," Mana sighs. "Who knows what Dartz is planning next."

I cringe at my father's name. I can't stand him! Why did he have to turn so evil? Why couldn't he just leave the Hazuians along why was I born? Why...

"Criss?" Mana asks looking at me. I turn towards her. "Is something wrong?"

"No, love." I say. "I'm fine."

XXXXXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

"Are you excited to come over tonight, beautiful?" I ask Bakura, combing my fingers through his hair. We're sitting outside, our books open because we're in 'study hall' but I like to take this time to spend time with my lover.

"Mmm." Bakura hums. "Very much so."

"Do you have a lot of homework to do?" I ask.

"Not too much." Bakura says. "Nothing that can't wait til tomorrow."

"My thoughts exactly." I say leaning into him, kissing his neck. Bakura tenses. "You're already getting worked up?"

"You're lucky we're in school right now." Bakura breathed.

"And why is that?" I chuckle intertwining our fingers together.

"Because if we were at my place or your place, we'd do so much more than this." he replies.

I feel a shiver run throughout my body. Just being near him makes me hot and bothered. This is the first time Bakura will have spent the night at my house, hell, it'll be the first time he's actually been to my house. How will I be able to handle this? Bakura and I agreed to take things slow, but...I don't know if I can handle this or not. Maybe this isn't...

No. You can't think like that Yami. If things do get out of hand, you just need to remember what Atem told you: I love Bakura with all my heart and I'd never let my hormones and my vampire instincts control me.

XXXXXXXXXX

After school, I took Bakura back to his house so he can gather his things and change his clothes. He hated wearing our school uniform, I thought it made him look sexy, but then again, he looks great in anything. He looks better without-

"Okay, I'm ready." Bakura says climbing into the car.

"Alright, let's go." I say turning on the radio and driving to my house.

About twenty minutes later, we arrive. Everyone save for Yugi, was gathered in the living room. I had dropped him off at Marik's house when I took Bakura to the house to get his stuff.

"Hey," I say closing the door behind me. Bakura stands near the doorway, unsure of what to do.

"We're not going to bite, Bakura." Alexis says. "Come over here and have a seat."

Bakura looks at me, I nod, taking his hand in mine. We sit in the recliner. Bakura lays his head on my chest, I run my fingers through his hair.

"How was school?" Atem asks.

I shrug. "It was okay."

"It was boring." Bakura mumbles. "That math shit makes no sense! No one cares what 7u to the 4th power over yu 3 2 square equals!"

Everyone busted out in a fit of laughter.

"I just love how mad math makes you, my love." I say kissing the top of his head, tightening my hold on him.

"You wouldn't be saying that if you were bad at it like I am." Bakura snaps.

"Well, that's why I'm here to help you." I say.

Bakura shifts so he's looking at me. "Why can't you just do it for me?"

"And miss the expression on your face when you get the answer wrong?" I tease. "I think not."

"Bakura, what would you like for dinner?" Atticus asks.

"Umm..I'm not sure what do you normally eat?" Bakura asks.

"We eat just about anything." Atem replies before anyone else can say anything. "Atticus is a great cook."

"Yup. Cooking is lots of fun. I'm trying to save money up so I can go to college and become a chef." Atticus beams.

"That's great." Bakura smiles. Atem glances over at me, smiling and shaking his head when he sees how Bakura's smile makes me react. "What do you like to cook the best?"

"Curi." Atticus replies. "It's delicious and it's so much fun to cook."

"We should have that then." I say. "Bakura, have you ever eaten Curi before?"

Bakura shakes his head.

"Then you definitely have to have some of my brothers." Alexis says. "It's the best."

XXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

At first, being in Yami's house felt awkward, but as time went on, I enjoyed being here. I loved talking to Atticus, Atem, Chazz and Alexis. They were really sweet. Duke had come in later that night. He was happy to see me. We talked. He was really nice. I was glad Yami had such a great friend to let him and the others stay here after having to move away from their home. Curi was absolutely delicious! I have to get Miho to make this!

Around eight-nine everyone started to head to their own rooms. Yami and I remained on the couch, watching a movie.

"You having fun?" Yami asks resting his head on my shoulder.

"I am. You have a nice family and a nice place to live." I say, wrapping my arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer to me.

"I do." Yami says. "And you do too."

We don't say anything for a while.

"Do you want to go to my room?" Yami asks after the movie is over.

"Sure." I shrug.

We go into his room. Yami lies on the bed, motioning me to come to him. I obey.

"I just want to hold you right now." he says. We both lie on our sides, facing one another. He brushes my hair back. "So beautiful. I love you so much."

"I love you too." I say stroking the side of his face.

"I wish we could be together forever." he says.

My heart tightens in my chest. I want that too, but it's not possible. I can't be with Yami, I'll have to return to Hazu one day. I don't want to do it, I don't want to return without Yami. I wished there was someway out of this.

"I will always love you, Yami." I say. "No matter what."

Yami smiles, pulling me into a kiss. We kiss for a while before pulling away, staring into each other's eyes. Yami pulls me close to him. I snuggle into his chest, breathing him in.

XXXXXXXXXX

[Kisara's POV]:

I ran through the woods, the trees flying past me. I jumped on a branch, listening intently for my meal. I could smell blood of all kind. My first hunt had been extremely hard, I wanted to devour everything in sight, but now, I don't have that problem. It's much easier to control my bloodlust.

I straightened when I spotted a deer. I pounced, my claws piercing the flesh. The creature bucked under me, trying to throw me off but I didn't let it. Sinking my fangs into its throat, it immediately became paralyzed, venom running through its veins.

After I had my fill, I stood up.

"You should try human." Mama Vivian says. I spin around. She's standing several feet in front of me.

"I-I don't want to eat a human." I mumble looking down at the ground.

"You wouldn't feel that way if you smelt one." Vivian says walking closer to me. "You think that deer smelt good? Oh, sweet Kisara, you haven't smelt anything yet." She moves closer to me, so our toes are nearly touching. Her eyes are blood-red and lust-filled.

"I can't I have friends-"

"You had friends." Maman Vivian corrects tapping my nose with her claw. I pull away, but Mama Vivian grabbed my wrist, keeping me in place. I know better than to jerk away from her. "You belong to me now, my sweet."

"I just don't understand the point in all of this-"

"You would if you knew how horrible the Hazuians are!" she snaps.

"The who?" I blink.

"Has Raphael not been teaching you properly?" she hisses. "Figures that brute would-"

"I have been teaching her, Vivian." Raphael says.

Mama Vivian turns around, a smirk appears on her face. "Ah, Raphael, it's nice of you to join us. Are you coming for a threesome?"

"I have no interest in you whatsoever." Raphael spits. "I came here for something more important."

"What?" Vivian snarls.

"King Dartz has a mission for the new vampires." Raphael replies. "He wants you to lead the cult."

"Ah, he does, does he?" Mama Vivian says looking at her claws in boredom. "What does he want me to do exactly?"

Raphael didn't say anything. A knowing smirk spread across Mama Vivian's face.

"When do we start?" Mama Vivian asks.

"In exactly three months." Raphael says. "There's more training to do and the preparations have to be ready."

Mama Vivian turns towards me. "You hear that baby?" she cooes. "You're coming along with me on this mission. We're going to train really hard and if you're good, we'll celebrate, ain't that right, Raphael?"

"Go get someone else to fuck you Vivian!" Raphael snarls. "Because I'm not doing it!"

"You would if you experienced what I could do." Mama Vivian smirks.

"Yeah, you do everyone." Raphael says in disgust. "I want a real girlfriend, not a whore."

"You're just jealous." Mama Vivian smirks. "Besides, I don't need you anyways. I have my pretty little time princess here." she motions for me to come to her. I obey. She pulls me towards her, grabbing a fist full of my hair, her tongue immediately enters my mouth. I know better than to struggle.

She lets go after a while. "You taste even better since you've been turned. We're going to have some fun tonight." Mama Vivian says with a wink before turning towards Raphael.

"Ready for some fun?"

XXXXXXXXX

[Three months later]:

[Mariku's POV]:

Mariku's been acting strangely. Of course, my brother has always been a bit odd, but for the past few weeks, he's really been acting weird. He thinks I don't notice though. Ha! He should know better than that. I am his twin after all.

My brother is in love. And I don't mean he thinks he is, what I mean is that he is, but doesn't realize it because he's too afraid to be. Not that I could blame him. He did get hurt by Bakura all those years ago. I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive Bakura for that.

I'm glad Marik is finally getting over Bakura. I think it would be best if Marik stayed here after we left for Hazu. It would do wonders for him,being away from Bakura. I know that Yugi's been helping Marik to get over him, but he'll never truly get over Bakura unless he's away from him.

I'm not going to lie, I hate that Marik is in love with Yugi, but he seems happier since he's met the little human and I'd do anything to have my brother happy even if what makes him happy is against everything I stand for. Marik's happiness means everything to me. Now that Isis is gone, it's my responsibility to take over the role of the older sibling. I have to protect him at all cost.

Suddenly, my door opens. "I'm going over to Yugi's." Marik calls about to close the door but I stop him.

"Marik, come here I want to talk to you." I say.

"I-what do you want to talk about, Mariku?" Marik stutters.

I inwardly smirk. This is going to be interesting.

XXXXXXXXX

[Marik's POV]:

Yugi and I have been secretly dating for about three months now. We're just a week and a half behind Yami and Bakura. We spend as much time with one another as we can, going to the mall, to the park, wherever. I usually spend the night at his house if we do decide to be at one another's houses, but sometimes he spends the night at mine. Bakura told me that he's happy that Yugi and I have gotten so close. I think he knows what's going on, but thankfully, he won't say anything. He respects my privacy like I respect his.

I wouldn't mind so much if the rest of them knew, it's Mariku who I'm worried about. I know Bakura would support me. Not only because I'd finally stop begging him to take me back,but because he would truly be happy for me. He's always been there for me. He always tried to spend time with me and made sure I was happy. I guess that's what drew me to him. His kindness towards me and his beauty had been falling for him. I was young and foolish and I took things between us too far, but now, since I've been with Yugi, I know for sure that I was never in love with Bakura.

Due to Bakura's broken arm and Mariku's ripped side, neither one of them have been able to do much training. Dartz hadn't done anything as of late. That in itself was suspicious, but hey, I wasn't going to complain. We still trained, but we had more free time. Which meant I could spend time with my cute little boyfriend.

_Hey, wanna come over tonight?_ Yugi texts me.

_But of course, got anything you wanna do?_ I text back.

_Besides touching you? Not really. Lol._ Yugi texts.

_You're so funny. I'll text you when I'm on my way_.

_Okay, love you!_

_I love you too_.

I never thought I'd love anyone besides Bakura. It's strange, this feeling Yugi brings me. I love being near him. It's getting to the point where I have to hear his voice on the phone at night just to go to sleep. I love having him in my arms. I love the way his eyes light up when I'm around, I love the way his body feels against mine. We agreed to take things slow, but the way Yugi is, he's getting...well...agitated.

I know why Yugi wants me to come over. I know he wants to take our relationship to the next level, but is he really ready for that? Am I? I haven't had sex with anyone but Bakura, who, of course, is a werewolf. Will sex with Yugi be that much different than sex with Bakura was? Well, I wasn't going to worry about it, whatever happened tonight, would happen.

XXXXXXXXXX

After getting ready, I walk down the hall where Mariku's room is, I don't bother knocking.

"I'm going to over to Yugi's." I say. I'm about to close the door, but my brother stops me.

"Marik, I want to talk to you." he says not looking at me, his eyes are glued on the TV, yet it doesn't seem like he's watching it at all.

I open the door fully, stepping inside, I close the door. "I-what do you want to talk about Mariku?" I try not to stutter, but I know I am. Mariku never wants to have a 'talk' unless something bad has happened.

"Sit," he says pointing to the couch. I obey. He turns the TV off, turning towards me. He doesn't say anything, studying me like he's searching for something. I don't know what he's doing, but it's scaring me. I want to get to Yugi, not be here being stared at by my twin!

"You're in love with Yugi." Mariku states.

My eyes widened. "What?! Are you out of your mind, Mariku?! I am not in love with Yugi!" I exclaim.

"Your answer has told me everything." Mariku says. "So when did the two of you get together."

"Mariku please just-"

"Marik, what is wrong with you?" he asks.

"Nothing." I say.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" he says. "Why are you keeping a secret like this from me? I want to know that you're in love with someone."

"Why do you think I'm in love with Yugi?" I ask.

"The way you smile. It's different. You're happier." he replies.

"I am happier...but I don't know if I'm in love with Yugi." I say.

"Please tell me you're not still in love with Bakura." Mariku groans.

I narrow my eyes. "I'm not, but I still love him."

XXXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

We're finally on winter break! I'm so happy! School has been a drag. We have to wear coats because humans apparently wear coats in this weather and if we didn't it'd look suspicious. Yami is always shivering, so I hold him to keep him warm. He loves when I hold him.

Everyone is gathered in the living room to discuss how we're going to solve the alpha thing. So far, nothing we have done is working.

"It's come to my attention that neither Mariku or Bakura can defeat each other." Mai says pacing the room. "So I've come up with the solution."

"Why are you making this decision?" Mariku spits. "You're not a werewolf!"

"Mariku, watch your tone." Mahad scolds. "Mai was generous enough to allow us to stay here in her house, I have given her free rein on certain things, and I agree with what decision she has made."

Mariku rolls his eyes. My brother gives him a look, sighing. I narrow my eyes at him. This shit right here is the reason he shouldn't be alpha! He always has that stuck up attitude! How Ry stands that prick is beyond me!

"Mahad and I have discuss this, and we have decided-"

"Miss Valentine!" Miho calls rushing into the living room.

"What is it, Miho?" Mai asks. "Can't you see we're busy, dear?"

"I know! But it's important!" Miho exclaims.

"What's going on?" Mahad asks.

"This!" Miho cries thrusting a piece of paper at Mahad. Mahad takes it. His eyes widening.

"What does it say?" I ask.

Mahad hands me the note silently. Everyone gathers around me.

_It's almost time for the fun to begin._

_~Dartz. _

**XXXXXXXXXX  
Next chapter is going to be something else! Lots of things happening! We're getting closer and closer to the good parts! Well, bad parts for y'all. Good parts for me since I have amazing plans and all. Anyways, hope y'all enjoyed! Review lovelies! **


	20. Chapter 20:Escaped

**I start school tomorrow. I have English at 3 tomorrow. My schedule isn't TOO bad but I figured I could give y'all lovelies a chapter. I'll probably have to move to weekend updates. Anyways, lots going on this chappie. We're getting closer and closer to the good parts and we're getting closer to finding out who Amane is going to be with. **

**Disclaimer:I do not own Yugioh. If I did, Bakura and Yami would have admitted their true feelings for each other and my wonderful story Impossibly Yours would have happened. I do own this plot and all my OC characters.**

**Warning: This story contains violence, some character death, lemons and m-pregnancy if any of this bothers you, then you need to leave because I will not put up with annoying bitching.**

**Summary:**

**The day before Bakura, the crown prince of Hazu, the werewolf kingdom, is to be crowned the next king. His siblings Ryou and Amane are kidnapped by none other than the Syanian army. In the attempt to get his younger brother and sister away from the vampires, he is kidnapped as well and held at ransom by the vampire king, Dartz. Azizi, the king of Hazu gives up his life in order to spare his children. Dartz agrees, forcing Bakura to take Ryou and Amane to Domino City, posing as humans. When Bakura's friends arrive in Domino City to tell him the fate of his home, Bakura is furious, creating a clan to wipe out all vampires. Bakura falls in love with Yami, they start dating unaware of what and who each other really is but when Yami's brother Yugi is caught in one of the traps, everything falls apart.**

**Chapter Twenty: Escaped**

[Bakura's POV]:

I stared at the letter, reading it over and over again. Dartz knows I'm here. But how? That doesn't make any sense! My eyes widened in realization.

"What is it Kura?" Ryou asks.

"I was just thinking about something." I reply quietly still staring down at the note. "Do you remember when Amane and those other girls were attacked and right after Kisara got kidnapped? Well, I think all of this is connected somehow."

"Can you elaborate please?" Jaden asks. "I'm lost."

I look up at my friend. "Okay, remember how most of the gymnasts were injured, including Kisara and suddenly she disappeared? And as we all know one of them was Amane, except her injuries weren't as bad as the others. Now, why would that be?" No one said anything, so I continued. "Because they knew who she really was. Whoever attacked that night and kidnapped Kisara knew that Amane was really a werewolf and therefore they couldn't injure her like the rest."

"What's your point?" Mariku asks.

I narrow my eyes at him. "My point is that Dartz has been watching us. He's known since we've arrived here that we've been here. These disguises aren't helping a bit."

"So what do you suggest we do?" Syrus asks.

"I'm not sure," I sigh. "We don't know where Dartz's hide-out is, but we do know he's building an army to take us down."

"So why don't we build one of our own?" Mariku suggests.

"With whom?" I snap. "Do you see any werewolves around besides us? No."

"That's the whole point of the pack, you dip shit." Mariku growls.

"The pack is for us to keep an eye out on the vampires who come into contact with us." Seto says. "I'm sure they'll be coming after us soon."

"And are we just going to sit and wait for them?" Marik asks.

"That's the only option we have for now." Mahad says. "We don't know where Dartz's hide-out is, so we can't go and search for him. We're going to have to wait it out."

"Weakness." Mariku mutters under his breath.

"And what do you suggest we do, Mariku?" I hiss. "Do you know where Dartz's lair? Because if you do now's a good time to tell us!"

"I never said I knew where his lair was." Mariku snaps. "What I am saying is that we shouldn't just wait. We need to pick a fucking alpha already and keep our eyes and ears open for those bloodsuckers!"

"Mariku, we are going to train." Mahad says. "And we've already figured out how we're going to find out who's alpha."

"Oh let me guess, we're going to do more fighting right? It's just going to end in a draw." Mariku spits.

"We know." Mai says. "But we have a different plan in mind."

"What is it?" I ask.

A smirk appears on Mai's face. "You'll see."

XXXXXXX

[Mariku's POV]:

A fucking week has passed by and nothing has happened. Mai and Mahad say that they have something big for Bakura and I planned, but I don't see anything happening! All we've been doing is training in the woods and setting up more traps. Each day we go deeper and deeper into the woods setting up more traps and training.

I wished that Dartz and his losers would attack already. I can't stand those bloodsuckers. This is all Bakura's fault! If he'd have paid more attention than they wouldn't have found us, but then again, knowing Dartz they'd have found us anyways. It's quite pathetic how he has to send his bitches over to spy on us. But how did we not notice them? I've always thought I was alert in these sort of things.

I sigh, settling myself on my bed. My lover tightens his hold on me, snuggling into my chest. I wrap my arm around him, pulling him closer to me. He knows I'll protect him and love him for the rest of our lives. I just wished Bakura would be more accepting. Then again, it's not like I've given him a chance either. I've been so mad with him about hurting Marik that I had forgotten that Bakura is a good person. It's not like I don't care for the guy, it's just he's so damn annoying! I still can't believe that he's in love with a human! And Marik is too. I honestly don't know which is worse: Marik being in love with Yugi or Bakura.

Marik still won't admit that he and Yugi have a thing for one another. He's trying to keep it a secret even though I did confront him about it a few weeks ago. Not that I could blame him for keeping it a secret, he knows how much I despise us being with anyone but our own kind. But still, he should know that his happiness means everything to me and if Yugi is helping my brother get over Bakura, then so be it. I will allow this to continue, but if he wishes to remain with Yugi then he has to give up being a Hazuian.

He will always be a werewolf, and he will always be a Hazuian, he was born there just as I was. But he can't come back with that little human lover of his. Yugi knows who we really are-save Bakura, his siblings and Mahad. Yugi promised not to tell anyone about us, but can we truly trust him? Humans are known for their lies and deceit. I don't trust anyone. I've learned that the hard way.

Ryou and I have talked about this many times. He says I should just let it go and let Marik be happy. I want to, but if I let him go I'll never see him again. Marik is the only family I have. I can't just let him go for the sake of his happiness..but I will. Marik's been in pain too long. He's been obsessing over Bakura and it's only brought him more pain whenever he's around him. I'm hoping that his stay here in Domino City will cure him of that bullshit.

But for now, I'm not going to worry about it. Neither of us can leave yet, not until we destroy Dartz. But how are we supposed to do that? I'm sick and tired of waiting for those bloodsuckers to strike they just need to 'attack' and get it over and done with! What is Dartz planning? People have been reported missing for some time now. I know Dartz is training those newly turned vampires into killing machines but...

"Mariku, come quickly!" Miho shouts opening my door. "We need your help!"

XXXXXX

[Kisara's POV]:

"Welcome my beautiful vampires of Domino City!" Dartz shouts. Everyone's gathered around. Dartz has called a meeting for us. He's standing on a platform. Raphael, Allister, and Valon are standing around it. Slade and Vivian stand on the platform. Vivian gives me a wink. I sigh inwardly. "Today we will finally get our revenge!"

Revenge? What is he talking about? Raphael told me the story of why they're here in the first place. He told me that Dartz, who apparently is the king of Syan, a vampire kingdom, went crazy one day and started attacking the Hazuians, who are werewolves. He said that Dartz killed the Hazuian king and then they left for the human world. He told me that he wants to help me, but I have to do everything he says. I'm glad he's willing to help me.

Shouts and cheers erupt as Dartz finishes his speech. I barely pay attention to it. Raphael gives me a slight nod. I know just what the plan is. We've been discussing it for months now, planning it exactly. I feel sorry for him, having to pretend to listen to that evil vampire. I always knew all of them weren't evil. I hate how people think they are.

We split off into groups. Mama Vivian, of course, leads my group. I can't stand her. Ever since I've arrived here, she's been all over me. I don't even like her. I like someone else...Amane King. That's a girl who's smart, gorgeous and strong. If she weren't a human, she could kick Mama Vivian's ass anyday! Ever since I first saw Amane, I've wanted to talk to her, but I was much too shy to say anything. Besides, I don't even know if she liked girls or not. I was foolish not to talk to her when I had the chance. We had history and gymnastic together. I even signed up for gymnastic just to talk to her, but I never did. I was too scared, too afraid of rejection. Now, it's too late, I'll never see her again.

XXXXXXXXX

We head into the city.

"Alright, I want all of you to find a decent human, don't kill them though or you'll be punished by me." Mama Vivian says. "Pair off and meet back here in an hour."

"Yes Mama Vivian." is the echoed reply between all of us.

Johnathan and I decide to pair off, we're about to go into an alleyway when Mama Vivian slams me against the wall hard and kisses me.

She pulls back after a while, smirking. "That's for good luck, my sweet. Bring me back something delicious."

Once she leaves, Johnathan is beside me, kneeling down to help me to my feet. "Are you okay, Kisara?" he asks.

I nod. "L-let's just go."

"I wished we could escape." my friend sighs as we make our way through the alleyway. We can't 'attack' out in the open. We need to find people that are hidden.

"We can." I say. "Raphael told me what to do."

"What did he say?" John asks.

"Follow my league." I say.

XXXXXXXX

We finally reach a human, it's a young boy who's being picked on by a bunch of bullies.

"Hey," I yell. "What are you doing to that boy?"

"What does it look like, princess?" one of the guys sneers, looking at me. He has the boy by the throat pinning him harshly against the wall. "We're going to have our way with him."

"How pathetic." I sneer. "You're going to rape a ten year old boy? Can't get any?"

"Why you little!" another one hisses.

Who I assumed to be the leader, puts a hand up to stop his 'friend'. He walks towards me. He's extremely tall and muscular. He approaches me, leaning down so were eye-level. Johnathan backs up a few steps but I keep my composure. I'm terrified out of my mind, I'll admit that, but Raphael always told me to keep strong and not let anyone get to me. This is all apart of the plan. Sure, we didn't know exactly how this was going to go, but we talked about all sorts of different scenarios I could get into. Luckily for me, Mama Vivian trusts me enough to go off on my own, but I know she has to be watching. So I'll make my escape and 'make her proud of me' at the same time.

"Little girls like you shouldn't be wandering the streets along with their boyfriends." he smirks, he breathes on my face. It smells of cigarettes and alcohol. Such nastiness. I curl my lip up in disgust.

"And you shouldn't be raping a little boy in the alleyway." I shoot back cooly. Johnathan's eyes are wide in fear. I look at him with the corner of my eye. He's playing his part perfectly.

"Who said we were raping him?" the man asks. "He wants us."

"I'm sure." I spit. "Why don't you leave him alone before I really get angry?"

"And what are you going to do, little girl?" the man laughs.

"Here, I'll show you!" The man turns around, only to be knocked down by none other than Raphael.

"Kisara, John, get out of here!" Raphael shouts. The other members of the gang try to jump Raphael but he's much too powerful for humans. They scream in pain when he rips into their flesh. Johnathan and I are frozen. We can't move, too terrified and curious for our own good.

The boy, who was almost raped, trembles. I can't leave him like this. I have to help him. I slowly make my way over to the boy, but someone grabs my ankle, pulling me to the ground.

"You ruined my fun, little girl." the man hisses. "Now I'm going to have some fun with you."

He starts undressing me, I kick and squirm under him.

"KISARA!" I hear Johnathan scream.

"Kisara, use your powers!" Raphael commands.

"I-I can't. He'll get hurt and-"

"You don't have a choice! Do it!" he yells kicking the leader to the side.

I use my powers to freeze time. I wiggle from underneath the man on top of me. Everything is frozen in time except for Raphael, Jonathan and me.

"Go to Mai Valentine's house." Raphael says.

"What about you?" I ask.

"I'll be fine." Raphael says. "Just get out of here while you can. The Hazuians will help you."

"The Hazuians are at Mai's?" John asks.

Raphael nods. "I pinpointed their location. They'll help you."

"But won't they know we're vampires?" I ask quietly.

"They will, but they will help you. They're good. Now go!"

I walk up to the little boy, picking him up in my arms before we run out of the alleyway and into the city, our cloaks covering us. We never look back.

XXXXXXX

[Anzu's POV]:

"How are you feeling, sweetie?" I ask Jane, a six year old girl. She is one of my many patients. The poor girl has the worst immune system.

"A bit better." she says weakly before coughing.

"Your cough seems to lessen." I say. "That's good. Guess that medicine Mai made worked."

Jane nods. "My throat doesn't hurt as bad."

I smile. "That's good sweetheart. Now take this and get some rest." I say handing her some tablets and a glass of water.

She takes them. I take the glass setting down on the table beside of her. She lies on her back before drifting off to sleep.

I go to attend to my other patients. I love working with the children. I am so lucky to have met Mai. We had met at a dance party, we quickly became friends. She told me what she wanted to do. I was quickly on board. I had always wanted to help little children out. My best friend, Miho and I helped Mai and Mahad build the perfect orphange: Mai's home. We all lived there for a while, doing whatever we could to help the children. That is, until Mahad was bitten by a werewolf and he left for Hazu.

I thought I'd never see my friend again, but one day, he just showed up out of nowhere with a whole 'pack' of werewolves. I quickly took the werewolflets in. I adored them. They quickly warmed up to the other children. We could learn a lot from children, that's for sure.

I was hurt when Mahad told us-Miho, Mai and me-about what had been going on. I was thankful that he had found a wife, it's a shame she was killed, the poor dear. Mahad had fathered a beautiful little girl who he namd Mana. She was such a sweetheart, always trying to help me out. Her best friend, Criss, who we found out was Dartz's daughter, was also a big help. I had learned that Mahad had adopted the poor thing when she was only three years old after she stumbled her way into Hazu. I knew Mahad would take her in, he was such a sweetheart.

Anzu come quickly! Miho texts me.

"I'll be right back, darling." I tell the little boy in the bed. He nods. I walk out of the room quickly. Miho's standing at the door, which is opened wide. My eyes widened when I see who's at the door: There's three children. Two boys and a girl. My eyes widened even futher when I recognize the girl.

"Kisara?" I ask.

The sixteen year old is shaking, holding onto the little boy, who hasn't moved. All three of them are covered in blood. Kisara's eyes are starting to turn red. I was afraid of this. They turned the poor sweetheart. Everyone's going to be furious, but what choice did I have? She came here for a reason. I can't just leave her injured.

"Miho, who's here?" I ask her.

"Umm...Ryou and Mariku." she replies.

"Then go get me Mariku and hurry!"

"But-he-"

"I know!" I shout. "But he's the only one that can help us!"

XXXXXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

Bakura, Yugi, Marik, Jaden, Seto, Syrus, Atticus, Alexis, Chazz, Amane, Joey, Tristan, Serenity and I are at the park hanging out. Jaden,, Amane, Joey and Tristan are playing some sort of sport together, not sure which one. Marik and Yugi are on the other side of the park sitting under a tree talking. Seto, Chazz, Atticus and Atem are talking amongst one another. They seem to be getting along quite nicely. Bakura and I are sitting in the swings.

"I _bet_ I can go higher than you." I tease.

Bakura smirks. He loves a challenge and I love giving him one. He's not easy to win against like most people are. He gives me a rush like no one else ever could. If he were a vampire I'd really be in for it.

"Wanna bet?" Bakura asks.

"Definitely." I say. "What's the bet this time?"

Bakura pretends to think. Oh great I know where this is going. He's always so mischievous. Another thing I love about him.

"We swing as high as we can and whoever jumps the furthest wins." he says.

"And what happens if one of us loses?" I ask.

"Oh you mean _you_?" Bakura smiles 'innocently' . 'Well, _when you_ lose you're going to have to eat Joey's cooking for three days."

"**WHAT**?!" I cry. "That's not fair, Bakura! You know Joey can't cook!"

"Well then I suggest you win this." Bakura says wrapping his pale hands around the chains of the swing.

"I _will_ win." I say. "And for the record, when _you_ lose you're the one that's going to be eating Joey's cooking for a _week_."

"That's not fair." Bakura says narrowing his eyes. "I only said you had to for three days."

"Can't change the rules, Baku." I say with a shrug.

Bakura mumbles some curses under his breath. "Alright," he says. "Let's get started."

We swing, going higher and higher. I feel eyes watching us. I laugh feeling the wind in my face. Bakura glances over at me, making himself go higher than I am. I'm not going to let him win. I honestly don't even care about winning, it's the rush these challenges give me, the rush Bakura gives me when he's at my side.

"Ready to jump, my love?" Bakura teases as we make our way back to lower grounds.

"Of course." I say.

We swing high into the air before both of us jump. We land right beside of each other lying face down in the hurt. Bakura rolls over,sitting up.

"Looks like I win." Bakura says.

"We landed in the exact same spot!" I exclaim.

"Yes, but I said whoever gets the _furthest_ and I definitely win." Bakura says.

"You're using your height to your advantage." I say. "That's not fair."

"It's not my fault you're so short." Bakura teases.

"You're just jealous." I say.

"Very much so." Bakura says tackling me to the ground. His lips are immediately on mine in a hot make-out session. I close my eyes, wrapping my arms around my lover. I love having him in my arms. Now that Atem wants to stay, we can be together.

_Forever_

XXXXXXXXXX

[Marik's POV]:

Yugi and I sit under a tree in the park. I love sitting under big trees where it's nice and shady. Mariku knows Yugi and I are together even though I won't admit it. Everyone else seems pretty clueless, but I'm sure they'll catch on eventually. Until then, I'm just going to enjoy my time with Yugi.

"It's nice out, isn't it?" Yugi says.

"Hmm." I say.

"Look at Joey!" Yugi laughs.

"He's so trying to impress Seto." I say.

"I wonder what he'd think if he knew he was a werewolf." Yugi giggles.

"Probably be scared." I laugh.

"Well, Seto does think he's a mutt." Yugi says.

"Seto's always liked the strange ones." I say.

Yugi laughs at this. I love hearing him laugh, more than I ever did Bakura. We watch the others play their game. Amane and Serenity are kicking ass. I can't believe how well Serenity can actually play sports.

"Do you know what game that is their playing?" Yugi asks.

"I think it's football." I say.

"They sure seem to be having a good time." Yugi says. "We should join them."

"Next game." I say. "I just want to sit here for a bit."

Yugi continues watching the game. Laughing at how involved they're getting. Seto walks over to where the game is, catching the ball with ease. Joey, of course, starts yelling at him about getting in the middle of their game. I'm just waiting for them to start making out.

I avert my attention to Bakura and Yami. I laugh when they land face first in the dirt.

"What's so funny?" Yugi asks.

I'm still laughing. I point a shaky finger at the scene before me. Yugi gives me a look before looking over at his brother and my ex-lover before bursting out into a fit of laughter. They argue for a bit before Bakura tackles Yami, kissing him passionately. Instead of jealous and anger boiling inside of me, something else stirs within me. I feel this overwhelming surge of happiness spread throughout my body as Yami rolls them over, pinning Bakura's wrist down to the ground before kissing him.

Yami pulls away and I see Bakura's face. He's smiling, his eyes are lighting up in happiness. I've never seen him so happy before. He's going to be devastated when we have to leave. I wished we could bring our new found lovers back. It's amazing how much has changed. We had our homes and our lives stripped from us all because of Dartz, but the funny thing is if that stuff didn't happen I would have never met Yugi and Bakura would have never met Yami.

"Yami is so happy." Yugi says still looking at Bakura and Yami. "I've never seen him so happy before. He really loves Bakura, doesn't he?"

"Yami's very lucky to have Bakura." I say.

Yugi turns to give me a look.

"But I'm even luckier." I say moving closer to my love.

"And why's that?" Yugi teases.

"Because I have you."

XXXXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

Yami and I have been rolling in the grass, kissing one another. He's on top of me, straddling me. My wrist are pinned to the ground. Yami leans down, smirking at me.

"You're so cute when you're pinned under me." he says.

"I'm not cute." I say trying to throw him off of me, but his grip only tightens. Damn, he's strong for a human.

Yami's smirk widens even more. He leans into me. "Are you ticklish?" he asks.

"No!" I say a little too quickly.

Yami's eyes form a mischievous glint in them. Oh shit. Before I have a chance, Yami's hands are on my ribs. I buck under him, trying to struggle free. Then something occurs to me: I have my hands free. I start tickling him too. Yami laughs.

"S-stop Bakura!" he cries.

"No!" I laugh. "Not until you let me go!"

"You're not going anywhere." he says. "I'm going to win."

"Oh so is this a competition?" I inquire.

"Sure is." he says.

"And what pray tell are the rules to this new competition?" I ask.

"There is none." he says. "I'm going to tickle you until you beg for mercy."

"In your dreams." I say.

We spend about half an hour tickling one another. When we're finally done, we're panting, our faces flushed, laughing. Yami shifts so he's on his knees. I give him a look. Yami grabs my spikes moving them up and down like wings.

"Look Bakura, you're flying!" Yami says.

"Yami stop it!" I laugh.

"Nope. Fly!" he says.

"I'm not going to fly." I try to sound mad, but it comes out as a giggle.

"I didn't know you giggled Bakura." Yami says. "You should do it again, it's adorable."

I blush. "Yami, stop messing with my hair!" I exclaim reaching up to pry his fingers out of my hair.

"Nope. I want to hear that cute little sound again." he says. "You've been so stressed lately and I want to see your beautiful smile."

"Just being with you makes me smile, Yami." I say.

Yami lets go of my hair. "Really?" he asks.

"Really, my love." I say cupping his face, pressing our lips together.

We pull away after a while.

"I love you so much." I tell him.

"Hey Yams, Kura!" Joey calls. "Y'all wanna play football with us?"

I give Yami a look before looking over a Joey.

"Yeah sure." I say. I stand up, helping Yami to his feet. I look over at Marik and Yugi, who are still sitting by the tree. "Marik, Yugi, get over here!"

XXXXXXXX

[Amane's POV]:

"Alright, we play one game and then we have to get home." I say.

"Okay, what's the teams?" Syrus asks.

"I"m captain." Yami smirks. "Bakura, love would you like to be the other captain?" Yami gives my brother a wink.

"But of course." Bakura says. "_I_ pick first since I'm taller."

"That's not how it works!" Yami exclaims.

"It does today." My brother states before turning to the rest of us. "Jaden."

Jaden walks over to Bakura, giving him a high-five.

"We're going to kick ass, man, ain't that right?" Jaden says.

"You got it." Bakura says.

"Joey." Yami smirks.

Joey walks over to Yami's side.

"No matter what, we have to beat Bakura." Yami says to Joey.

"Of course." Joey says. "We're gonna win Bakura!"

"In your dreams!" Jaden calls.

"Amane." Bakura says.

"Why ya picking her?" Joey asks.

"Because I beat you all the time and my brother knows who the winning team is." I say walking over to Bakura, standing beside of him.

"Seto."." Yami says.

"Yami I don't want to be on the mutt's team!" Seto complains.

"Too bad." Yami smirks. "You're on my team, so get your ass over here."

Seto mumbles something under his breathe, but obeys.

"Marik." Bakura says.

"Syrus." Yami says.

"Tristan." Bakura says.

"Chazz." Yami says.

"Atticus." Bakura says.

"Atem." Yami says.

"Alexis." Bakura says.

"Serenity!" I shout. "Come over here."

"Ama, you know I can't play!" she shouts.

"I know that sweetheart, but you can still cheer me on, right?" I call.

Serenity smiles. "Okay, I'll cheer ya on." she walks up to us.

"Serenity! You're supposed to cheer me on!" Joey complains.

"Well, in that case, why don't I cheer you all on?" she suggests with a smile.

"Works for me." Jaden says putting his thumb up.

"Make sure you cheer for my team the loudest Serenity!" Bakura shouts. "Yami has to lose."

"Oh you're going down, Bakura." Yami says.

"Bring it on, love." Bakura says.

XXXXXXX

[Serenity's POV]:

I stand out of harms way as everyone plays football with one another. Carlina is by my side, sitting on the ground. My wrist is in the leash hole. She barks when the run past us.

"Go Amane!" I shout as she runs past me, catching the ball. I know it's her. I can tell who each of them are by the way they breathe and move.

I don't know who's winning. I don't even know if they're keeping score. I hear Joey shout something to Seto. They start arguing back and forth before Bakura snaps at them to break it up. I love how happy Joey is now. He's made such good friends with these werewolves and vampires.

Yes, I know we're not around humans. I've known all along. I doubt any of them know who they really are thought. I'm not sure what vampires and werewolves are doing here, but they're my friends and I'd love them regardless of what they were. It's easy to tell who's a vampire and who's a werewolf. I can tell by the way the smell and the way they walk. Bakura, Amane, Ryou, Mariku, Marik, Seto, Syrus, Jaden, and Mana are werewolves. Yami, Atem, Yugi, Chazz, Atticus and Alexis are vampires. Criss is a hybrid and she lives with Bakura.

I know Bakura and Yami have been going out for about three months. They've known each other since they've started school and neither of them know who each other truly is. It's sad. I wished they would just tell each other, but from the books I've read and the movies I've listened to, I know vampires and werewolves are enemies.

But Bakura and Yami love each other, they can't let something as trivial as being natural born enemies stop them. I think they could truly learn to get along. Marik and Yugi, I know are together as well even though they're trying to keep it a secret. I think the vampires know some of their friends are werewolves. If they can be friends with them, why can't they open up to love from one another?

"I win!" Yami shouts. "**_Touchdown_ **baby!"

"That was so a foul ball!" Bakura yells.

"It was not!" Yami shouts. "Stop being a sour puss!"

"Do you want me to come over there?!"

"I wished you would!"

"You guys are so funny." I laugh.

"Hey sis." Joey pants beside of me. "Enjoy the game?"

"Of course." I say taking his hand in mine. "You guys are so funny."

"It's even funnier because Bakura has to be in the back of the lunch line for a week and eat Joey's cooking." Yami says.

"Umm..if I recall you're the one who lost the first bet and besides..."

"**HEY**!" Joey exclaims. "What's this bet about my cooking?"

"Joey, your cooking is horrible." I say.

"W-what? No it's not!"

"Bro, have you eaten your cooking?" Tristan asks. "It tastes like cardboard."

"Well, sorry we can't all be five star chefs." Joey grumbles.

"Oh don't be that way, Joey." I say tighten my grip on his hand. "You're not that bad."

"Yeah, I've had much worse, when I was living with the rats." Tristan says.

Joey jerks out of my hold, slapping Tristan in the back of the head.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Tristan asks.

'For being a jerk!"

"Well, you can't cook, man." Tristan says. "Just being honest."

"Atticus can teach you." I say. "He makes yummy food."

"Sure do." Atticus boasted. "Wanna learn how to cook, Joey?"

"Sure! That way these people will stop making fun of me and when I learn how to cook then they'll be begging for forgiveness."

"Yeah when pigs fly." Seto scoffs.

"No one asked you!" Joey growls.

"Alright, you two, keep your pants on. It's getting late. We need to leave." Marik says.

After we say our good-byes, we head to our houses.

XXXXXXX

[Ryou's POV]:

"Ry." I hear Mariku say. He's shaking me. I don't know why he wants me to wake up, I'm so comfortable. Instead of waking up, I snuggle into his chest. I love the way he smells. I don't want to move. "Ryou?" he says, this time a bit louder. He shakes me harder as well. I know he wants me to wake up now. I open one eye, peering up at my lover.

"Y-yes?" I say.

"I'm sorry beautiful, but we have to get up." he says.

I sit up. "What's going on?" I ask.

"There's a situation in the infirmary." Miho replies. "We need your help."

"What? You can't do your job or something?" Mariku snaps.

"Mariku!" I cry elbowing him in the ribs. "We should help them. I'm sure they have a lot of patients to attend to."

"They never needed our help before, why would they need it now?" Mariku mumbles under his breath.

"Let's just help, okay?" I say.

Mariku sighs. We head to the infirmary. My eyes widened at what I see. **  
**

**XXXXXX**

**That was a fun chappie, no? Well, I thought so. Lots going on. Kisara is with the werewolves now. How will everyone react to that? And what about Vivian? We're getting closer and closer lovelies! Soon, I promise, shit will start getting crazy. I'll update ASAP. Review! **


	21. Chapter 21:Scorched

**Well, I stared school and I found out that I actually don't start my English class until October 16. Lucky me. So I only have to go to actual school once a week and I have an online class. I'm ahead in my Spanish class so I took a break and went out. Anyways, this chapter was a bit hard for me to do, but I love how it turned out. **

**So I'm starting to get request to write different kinds of lemons. As long as I like the pairing, I'll write it. So we'll be seeing some juicy lemony goodness in this lovely story! I hope y'all enjoy the chapter! :D **

**Disclaimer:I do not own Yugioh. If I did, Bakura and Yami would have admitted their true feelings for each other and my wonderful story Impossibly Yours would have happened. I do own this plot and all my OC characters.**

**Warning: This story contains violence, some character death, lemons and m-pregnancy if any of this bothers you, then you need to leave because I will not put up with annoying bitching.**

**Summary:**

**The day before Bakura, the crown prince of Hazu, the werewolf kingdom, is to be crowned the next king. His siblings Ryou and Amane are kidnapped by none other than the Syanian army. In the attempt to get his younger brother and sister away from the vampires, he is kidnapped as well and held at ransom by the vampire king, Dartz. Azizi, the king of Hazu gives up his life in order to spare his children. Dartz agrees, forcing Bakura to take Ryou and Amane to Domino City, posing as humans. When Bakura's friends arrive in Domino City to tell him the fate of his home, Bakura is furious, creating a clan to wipe out all vampires. Bakura falls in love with Yami, they start dating unaware of what and who each other really is but when Yami's brother Yugi is caught in one of the traps, everything falls apart.**

**Chapter Twenty-one: Scorched**

[Mariku's POV]:

Oh_ hell_ no! What the fuck are these idiots thinking?! Do they seriously not realize that there are two vampires in here?! Such idioticness I tell you!

"Anzu?" Ryou squeaks. "What's going on?"

"There's not much time to explain, little one." Anzu says. "I need the two of you to help me with them."

"O-okay what do you want-"

"We're not helping you." I spit, crossing my arms over my chest.

Anzu turns to me. "Mariku, I know you don't like vampires, but please, I need your help. You won't get turned if they bite you I will and-"

"Then throw them out the fucking window!" I hiss bitterly. "I'm not treating these wretched bloodsuckers!"

"Mariku, that's Kisara and a little boy." Ryou says softly. "We have to help them."

"Ryou, where the hell have you been at all these years? Do you not remember what Dartz and his bitches did to us?" I spit.

"I do remember!" Ryou exclaims, "but we shouldn't punish Kisara and this little boy because we hate vampires."

"Ry, they're going to kill us. What makes you think they're not faking their injuries? Why the hell would they come to us?" I hiss.

"Maybe they finally escaped and got hurt along the way." Ryou says. "You don't know! You can't judge everyone because of what they are. It's what's on the inside that counts."

"I'll remind you of that moments before Kisara tries to tear into your throat." I snap.

Ryou sighs. "Fine, you know what? If you're not going to help Anzu, then I will!"

"Ryou-"

"No, Mariku. I'm sick and tired of you hating on all vampires. I know the Syanians hurt us, but not all vampires are like that. Besides, Kisara's not even Syanian. She's from Domino City and she was once human."

"Exactly! _Once_ was. She's a vampire now!" I say.

"And you think that changes her personality?" Ryou asks.

"It makes her our enemy, Ryou!" I cry.

"No it doesn't! She's here for a reason! She needs our help and I'm going to help her!" Ryou shouts.

"Fine!" I yell. "You can help her all you want, but don't come crying to me when she bites you!"

And with that, I leave the room, slamming the door behind me. I can't believe this shit! Anzu and Miho have got to be fucking morons to bring bloodsuckers into our home! Where the hell is Mai? I need to find her and tell her what's going on.

XXXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

"Well, it's about time you boys showed up. We have a situation." Mai says.

We take a seat on the couch. Mai explains that she came home after having a day at the salon only to find Mariku storming up the stairs in a fit of rage. She told us that she left him alone and went to the infirmary where she found Anzu, Ryou, Mana, Criss, and Miho helping the new patients. Kisara, and two boys.

"So wait, Kisara's here?" Marik asks.

Mai nods. "She's asleep now. We had to give her some heavy medication, she nearly bit Anzu."

"It's a shame she didn't." I hear Mariku's say. I turn around to see him on the staircase. "Because if she did get bitten and was turned then she would have regretted helping vampires."

"That's not fair!" Syrus cries. "Kisara and that little boy didn't do anything to us!"

"You're too nice to see the truth, Syrus." Mariku says taking a seat in the recliner. "You don't realize what Miho and Anzu have done by letting those leeches in here."

"They're injured and need treating." Mai says. "I will not turn my back away from them. I am not a vampire nor am I a werewolf. I am a human doctor. I have no beef with either of you creatures, and since this is my house, Kisara and Johnathan will be allowed to stay here as long as they like."

And with that, she got up to leave. No one said anything for a while. Ryou, Mana, Criss, and Mokuba came into the living room, flopping on the couch.

"That was tiring." Mokuba pants. "I never knew vampires had so much energy."

"Why were you near a newborn vampire?" Seto asks.

"I-I just wanted to help big brother I-"

"You could have gotten hurt." Seto says.

"I know," Mokuba sighs. "I just-"

Seto motions his brother over to him, pulling him into his lap. "I know, just be careful, okay? And always make sure either Miho, Mai, Mahad, or Anzu is around you if you're near a vampire."

Mokuba nodded, hugging Seto.

Mahad walks in the living room not long after.

"Mahad, can you tell us what's going on?" I ask.

Mahad sighs, before nodding.

XXXXXXX

[Yugi's POV]:

It's been about two weeks since Marik and I have gotten any alone time together. Things have gotten hectic lately. There were even more gangs running around causing destruction. Or...that's what the papers said. I, of course, knew better. It was Dartz using gangs as a cover up. Duke had his work cut out for him, poor Duke. I wished we could tell him what's really going on. But we can't, so we settle for letting him believe whatever he and his detectives 'find' out. Atem and Atticus have been going to the office and helping him more. I'm glad that they're able to help Duke, he needs it.

I invited Marik over to spend the night, luckily, he was able to come over. I was so happy. Yami and Bakura went to do whatever it is they're doing. I was half asleep when Yami woke me up this morning to tell me where he was going. All I heard was "Going to see Baku, see you later, Yugi." He needs to do more than see him, I'm sure Bakura is getting tired of waiting for Yami to make a move.

I had asked Atem if Marik could spend the night. He, of course, said yes. So here we are in the house by ourselves. Chazz and Alexis took Blair to the movies. Marik and I were in the game room playing games, we were on who knows what number game, and I, of course, was kicking ass!

"Marik, just give it up, you're not going to win." I say.

"Wanna bet?" Marik asks moving closer to the edge of the couch, his fingers hitting the buttons on harshly.

We played about three more games until I couldn't take it anymore. I finally had to jerk the controller out of my lover's hands and throw it across the room.

"Let's take a break, Marik." I say. "You're wearing me out."

"And yet you're_ still_ winning." Marik growls.

I laugh. "Sorry Mare." I move to kiss him on the cheek. "You know I don't mean to win."

Marik wraps his arms around me, pulling me into his lap. "I love you." he says, kissing me on the cheek.

"I love you too." I say.

"What do you want to do?" he asks still having his arms securely around me.

I twist my body so I'm straddling him. I push him back against the couch. Marik's eyes are wide as I lean in close to him, our faces inches apart.

"What I've wanted to do since I've met you," I reply softly cupping his face in my hands. "Make love with you."

"Yugi-I."

I move away. "Is it Bakura?" I ask.

"N-no. It's just-"

"I trust you." I say. "Please? I need you."

XXXXXXX

[Marik's POV]:

Mahad ended up telling us that Kisara and John, the other vampire, had managed to escape from Dartz's hideout and was hurt along the way. The other boy is a human that Kisara had been carrying. I was surprised to find out that the boy didn't have any puncture wounds. He was still a human. A vampire carrying a human in the shape Kisara was in? It's incredible how much self-control she had. Or perhaps she was too much in a daze about the fact she escaped that she didn't realize she was even holding a human.

Or maybe I just don't know anything about vampires. I shrug. I wasn't going to worry about it. After two weeks of helping Anzu out, Kisara finally woke up. She was afraid at first, but after she saw Amane, she seemed to calm down. I remembered that they had a class together, but I figured she would have forgotten about her. It was like her eyes lit up. Anzu told her to make sure to take it easy. They fed her blood and human food. Kisara seemed to be healing right up. John, however, was terrified out of his mind. That is, until Mokuba and he talked, they quickly became great friends. It's amazing how well Mokuba can make friends, even to vampires.

So, today, here I am at Yugi's house. Everyone is gone, leaving Yugi and I in the house by ourselves. Mahad said I could spend the night, but just for tonight. It took an act of congress to convince him to let me come over here, but I needed to get out of the house. I was glad he understood.

Yugi and I have been playing games for what seems like hours. My hands burn as I grip the controller too tightly. No matter what games we play, Yugi still manages to win! We played everything from board games to video games. It was amazing how hyper he got at playing games, but after playing about fifty non-stop I think I wore out my human lover.

"Let's take a break Marik," Yugi pants jerking the controller out of my hand, tossing it across the room. He lies back against the couch. "You're wearing me out."

"And yet you're_ still_ winning." I growl.

Yugi laughs. "Sorry Mare." he says before kissing me on the cheek. "You know I don't mean to win."

I wrap my arms around him, pulling him into my lap, kissing him on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too." Yugi says.

Happiness overwhelms me. To this day, I still can't believe Yugi loves me. The last time I told someone I loved them, they didn't return the feelings. Now that Yugi is, I feel happy. I know it's wrong for me to be in love with a human, but I don't care. Let's face it: we'll never return back home, so I might as well be with Yugi for the rest of my life right? And besides, I'm happy. I don't want to leave.

"What do you do you want to do?" I ask.

Yugi moves so he's straddling me, he pushes me back against the couch. My eyes widen, his face is inches from mine. What is he-

"What I've wanted to do since I've met you." Yugi answers cupping my face in his hands. "Make love with you."

"Yugi I-"

Yugi pulls away. "Is it Bakura?" he asks.

Of course he'd make that assumption. No, it's not Bakura. Not this time. It's us. I feel this overwhelming fear inside of me all of a sudden. Why am I scared though? I know I can handle this. I'll just be more careful with him than I would have with Bakura. I know I can do this, but I'm still afraid. Why?

"N-No it's just-"

"I trust you." Yugi says looking deeply into my eyes. "Please? I need you."

How can I deny him? I bring our faces closer together, kissing him. Yugi moans, his tongue immediately enters my mouth. I love his dominant side. When I first met him, I'd never thought he'd have such a personality. He seemed so carefree and sweet.

We pull away after a while, taking in a few breaths before attacking each others lips again. We explore each other, he tastes wonderful. So sweet and sexy. It's different than when I kissed Bakura.

Yugi pulls away, kissing my jawline, down my throat before he kisses me lightly on the lips again.

"Let's take this to my room" Yugi says.

I smirk, standing up, picking him up so he's bridal-style in my arms. Yugi squeaks, struggling within my hold. I laugh, holding him close as we make our way up the stairs. I know exactly where his room is. I hold him with one arm before opening the door, kicking it closed and locking it. I place Yugi on the bed, crawling on top of him, kissing him. Yugi wrapped his arms around me, pressing our bodies closer together. I move to kiss his neck, I bit down on the base of his throat. Yugi moans, wrapping his legs around my hips, pressing his erection up against mine. He bucks under me, I hiss at the contact. Shit, how horny can humans get?!

Yugi sits up, throwing his shirt off. I do the same to mine before pushing him back on the bed, kissing him. Yugi runs his nails down my back before he grips my hair in a tight hold. I move to kiss down his chest and abdomen sucking on the tender flesh. Yugi growls in aggravation when I move back up. I chuckle at this, I love how worked up he's getting. I love how I'm the only one who's ever going to see him like this.

I remove his pants. He's lying on the bed. I stare down at him, he's beautiful, I want to taste him. I lean down to lick the tip of his member. He gasps. I take him fully in my mouth. He all but screams, arching his back off the bed, gripping the sheets so tightly they're being pulled off the bed. I press his hips firmly on the bed, so he won't gag me. Yugi shivers under me. Moaning my name over and over again like he's in a trance.

I love the way he tastes, so perfect in every way. I love how he shivers under my touch. I love his smooth skin under me. He's too perfect to be real. Yugi screams my name as he orgasms. I suck him a bit longer before sitting up again. His face is flushed, he looks up at me with lust-filled eyes, motioning me to come to him. I obey, crawling on top of him to kiss him, I think he's going to kiss me, but instead he wraps his legs around me, switching our positions, attacking my neck. Damn, he's stronger than he appears.

He goes to my lips, we kiss, exploring one another before oxygen begs us to break away. Before I know it, my pants are removed and Yugi swallows me. Holy shit! Yugi was amazing! He sucks me hard, stroking me as he licks the tip of my erection. My fists grip the sheets tightly, I arch my back as he sucks me deeply, his teeth grazing my heated flesh. Gods, I never felt such a wonderful experience before in my life. He sucks me a few more times before I scream his name, releasing into his mouth. He swallows all of me before letting go, he sits up looking down at me. I pant still high on my orgasm.

I pull him down for a kiss, which immediately gets intense. We pull apart after a while. We stare at eachother for a while before Yugi shifts under me. I watch him as he pulls a drawer open, handing me a bottle of lube.

I move off of him, spreading his legs I squirt some of the lube on my fingers pressing a finger into him. He hisses, his muscles tightening around my fingers. I feel mysellf hardening at the sensation. I add another finger inside him, brushing his prostate. He gaps. I grab his member, stroking it as I stretch him. After a while, I deem him ready, removing my fingers, I position myself at his entrance. I look down at my lover, he looks up at me with trust and love. All of a sudden, I'm not scared. I want to do this with him and no one else, I want to make love to him, to hold him in my arms, to belong to him and no one else.

I press into him, hissing as his tight heat engulfs me pulling me in. Yugi moans painfully arching into me. I still when I'm fully sheathed into him. His muscles squeeze my shaft, massaging me. I shiver, gripping the sheets to keep from moving.

Yugi bucks under me. I don't move at first, but when he does it a second time, I get the message. I pull out of him before slowly entering him again. Yugi moans, pulling me down for me down for a kiss. He wraps his legs around me, causing me to go deeper within him. I moan as he tightens around me. I thrust into him, biting down on the base of his throat, hissing as the overwhelming pleasure engulfs me.

Yugi screams when I hit his prostate, begging me to go faster and harder. Well, never knew my lover was such a kinky little minx. I sit up, throwing his legs over my shoulders driving deeply within him. He screams my name as I hit his prostate again and again. I lean down to kiss him before sitting up again, taking his erection in my hands as I stroke him. He closes his eyes, moaning. I drive harder into him, the sensation is like nothing I've ever felt before. He's close, I can feel it.

He tightens around me to near painful portions when he orgasms, his desire running down my fist. His tightening around me triggers my own release. I scream his name, burying myself deep within him. He massages me as I fill him. I collapse on top of him. I can still feel him massaging me, it feels unbelievable.

After lying on top of him for a moment, moving to lie next to Yugi. I pull him towards me, giving him a kiss.

"That was amazing." Yugi says.

"It was." I say turning onto my side. "You're next, love."

"I-"

"Yugi, if I can do it, so can you. You've always told me to believe in myself, so now it's time for you to believe in yourself. Take me." I say.

Yugi looks and me, searching before nodding. He sits up, grabbing the lube that had been flung to the floor during our sex, opening the cap up, he squirts some on his fingers before pressing two fingers within me. I scream in pleasure.

XXXXXXXX

[Yugi's POV]:

I knew getting Marik to agreed to this would be hard, I was prepared for it. That's why I was so confused when he started kissing me. I thought for sure we'd stop after oral, but that thankfully wasn't the case. It hurt at first, my muscles tightened around his fingers as he tried to loosen me up, but once I relaxed it was all I could do not to cum on the spot.

When he entered me, it hurt like nothing I'd ever felt, but only for a moment, the deeper he went the better it felt. Raw surging pleasure coursed through my body as he thrust deeply into me. I never knew it could feel this wonderful and with a werewolf? I was in heaven.

I loved the way our lips molded together as he took me. I loved hearing his moans as he thrust deeply into me. I was glad I wasn't the only one enjoying themselves. This experience was unbelievable, even as I'm lying here on my back, trying to calm down from my high I can still feel Marik buried within me, biting down on the base of my throat as he releases deep within me.

Marik asked me to take him, I was a bit shocked about it honestly, I wouldn't expect a werewolf to want to be taken by a 'human' as he thinks I am, but hey, I'm not one to complain. I prepared him, he sure is a screamer. I thought it would hurt at least some for werewolves, but I guess not.

I take his growing erection in my hand, stroking him as I prepare him. Marik closes his eyes tightly bucking his hips against my fingers as I brush his prostate. I smirk, I love seeing him this way, so out of control and beautiful. I wasn't lying to him when I told him that I wanted him the day we met. There's just something about this werewolf that makes me go crazy. It's strange, I shouldn't want my natural born enemy, but I do, so to hell with 'nature' I'm taking this to the next level.

A few moments later, I deem Marik to be ready. He lies on his back staring up at me with lust filled eyes, panting harshly. Damn, if he's flushed now, I can't wait to see how he looks when I get inside of him. I'm nervous, it's one thing to be on bottom, but a totally different experience being on top. When you're the one getting taken, all you really have to do is just relax enough so you won't get hurt and enjoy. When you're the one doing the taking, you have to be gentle. You can't just ram yourself in inside of your lover, no matter how good it may feel. I've never had sex before, not until today. Atem has, he's talked to Yami and me about it before. It was awkward to say the least, but I'm glad I had those conversations, I wouldn't want to hurt Marik, now would I?

I position myself, easing my way into his hot, tight passage. Holy shit! This feels unbelievable! Marik moans, he seems to be confused about if he's in pain or not. He arches into me, begging me to take him deeper. He's sucking me in, his hold on me tightening keeping me in him.

"Marik?" I say lifting my hand to brush his hair back. "Are you okay?"

"It hurts a bit." he says, "I'll be okay, just give me a moment."

I obey, his hold on me loosens. He bucks up against me, silently begging me to move. I obey, moving slowly at first, unsure if I'm hurting him or not. Marik pulls me down for a kiss, his tongue immediately enters my mouth. He pulls away, before I have time to breathe again,his lips are on mine once again, his fingers entangle in my hair keeping me near him. We pull apart, panting.

"I know you can do better than that." he says.

My lips curl into a smirk. "Is that a challenge?"

"It'll be a threat if you don't sped things up! I want to feel you deep within me, so stop talking and get moving!" Marik growls.

I can't help but to laugh. My lover sure is feisty. Must be a werewolf thing. I sit up, moving slowly within him. Marik groans in aggravation. I smirk before slamming into him. He screams, reaching out for me, pulling me into a heated kiss. I pull away, burying my face in his hair as I thrust into him. I bit down on the base of his throat as he tightens around me. Marik jerks me up, taking me to his lips again, bucking up against me, begging me to take him deep and hard. I'm losing my mind. This feeling is unbelievable, I can feel his soul within me, like they're mixing together in our bodies.

I sit up, taking his erection in my hand, stroking him as I thrust into him. Marik moans, closes his eyes, panting harshly. It's a sight to behold. A few more strokes and he releases on my chest, screaming my name. His hold on me tightens even further, massaging me. I lay on top of him, biting down on his throat, releasing deeply within him. I can taste his blood. I want more. It's delicious, I've never tasted something so sweet before. I want more, it's intoxicating.

I can't. And I won't. I pull away from him, I stare at his wound before averting my gaze to his eyes.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"Am I okay?" Marik pants. "That was the most amazing experience of my life! I'm more than okay, Yugi."

"So when I bit you...you weren't…"

"Hurt?" Marik scoffs. "Of course not. I loved it. Next time bite harder."

I blink before smiling. "You got it, love." I kiss him lightly before pulling out of him. Marik pulls me to him, kissing the top of my head. I close my eyes, lying on his chest. I never want to leave his side.

XXXXXXX

[Amane's POV]:

I still can't believe Kisara is here. I knew she was a vampire now, but she was still Kisara. I had helped Anzu take care of Kisara. We found out that Johnathan and Kisara were friends and they had escaped together thanks to Raphael. I was shocked when Kisara told me that, but maybe she was just delusional still...who knows.

We found out that the other boy's name is Ryan. He was about ten years old. He told us that he was walking home from school when a gang attacked him. He couldn't remember how he got here though, I guess that's a good thing. After he was cured, Mai took him back to his own house where she told us she explained that one of her 'sons' was walking home from school when he saw something in the alleyway, he spotted Ryan, called the police and took Ryan back to Mai's house to get treated. Mai said the parents were thankful for her kindness.

Kisara had her own room,but for some reason she didn't stay in her room. I would wake up to find her sleeping next to me at night, in the mornings she would be gone in her own room. Why would she come to me though? I'm a werewolf, I'm sure she knows that since she's a vampire now. Wouldn't she feel threatened being near me not to mention the other werewolves?

"Good morning, Amane." Kisara says softly coming into my room, my door is open. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did," I reply.

"That's good. I'm going to-" she starts to say, but I stop her.

"Kisara, come here, we need to talk." I say.

XXXXXXX

[Kisara's POV]:

Raphael was right. The Hazuians did help me. They didn't turn me away or anything. Mariku wasn't too happy with me being here, but everyone else seemed to be okay. And the best part is, Amane King is here! I can't believe it! She lives here! I met her brothers: Ryou and Bakura. They seem pretty nice. Bakura kinda makes me nervous, I think he knows I like his sister. He doesn't give me an evil look, but he gives me a look of 'keep away from my sister or else'

I know why too. At first, I thought it was because he was against homosexuality, but after he brought Yami over one day and kissed him when he thought they were alone, I knew it wasn't that. So he had to be because I was a vampire but Yami is too. My eyes widened.

He doesn't know.

Mai has helped me so much adjusting. Anzu had taken care of my injuries. Apparently I was very delusional and tried to bite the humans. I knew it must be awkward having two vampires living with a bunch of werewolves, but what choice did I have? I'm glad Mai took me in though. They gave me my own room, but for some reason, I just couldn't sleep, so I would make my way to Amane's room, luckily, it was right across the hall from mine. She never noticed that I came in there. I loved having her in my arms. She was absolutely perfect.

I wished we could be together, but I know we can't because I'm a vampire and she's a werewolf. I sighed, before making my way to her room, wishing her good morning. She told me she had a good night's sleep. Just as I was about to leave and head back to my own room, she stops me.

"Kisara, come here. We need to talk." she says.

I nod, making my way over to her bed, taking a seat on her bed. Amane turns to me.

"Kisara, I know you've been sneaking in here and sleeping with me. Why is that?" she asks.

"I-I don't know." I reply looking down.

"You don't have to sneak in here." she says. "If you want to stay in here, you can. I don't mind."

"But I'm a vampire and you're a werewolf we're supposed to be enemies." I say.

"Kisara, I don't see you as a vampire, as see you as my friend." Amane says.

"Friend?" I ask looking up at her. "But we never talked in school."

"True," Amane says, "but I'm hoping that will change."

"I do too." I smile.

"Now, let's go." Amane says.

"Go where?" I ask.

Amane stands up, holding her hand out, I take it as she pulls me up. "I want you to meet one of my best friends, you'll love her."

**XXXXXXX**

**So...Librashipping lemon. Yugi has sex before Yami. The Darkshipping lemon will probably be in like 3 more chapters. Depending on how things go. Got a few things to do before then. Anyways, we're slowly starting to see who Amane ends up with. Next chapter should give y'all some hints on what I'm planning. Not telling, so don't ask. Anyways, hope y'all enjoyed the chapter. Wait, of course y'all did. There was hot guy action! Review lovelies! :D**


	22. Chapter 22:Chances

**The part at the beginning of this chapter with the vampires (like Dartz and his bitches) is occurring around the time after Kisara goes to Mai's. The part with Bakura & Yami is happening around the time that Yugi and Marik are having 'fun'. So just wanted to clear that up for y'all. Enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Yugioh. If I did, Bakura and Yami would have admitted their true feelings for each other and my wonderful story Impossibly Yours would have happened. I do own this plot and all my OC characters.**

**Warning: This story contains violence, some character death, lemons and m-pregnancy if any of this bothers you, then you need to leave because I will not put up with annoying bitching.**

**Summary:**

**The day before Bakura, the crown prince of Hazu, the werewolf kingdom, is to be crowned the next king. His siblings Ryou and Amane are kidnapped by none other than the Syanian army. In the attempt to get his younger brother and sister away from the vampires, he is kidnapped as well and held at ransom by the vampire king, Dartz. Azizi, the king of Hazu gives up his life in order to spare his children. Dartz agrees, forcing Bakura to take Ryou and Amane to Domino City, posing as humans. When Bakura's friends arrive in Domino City to tell him the fate of his home, Bakura is furious, creating a clan to wipe out all vampires. Bakura falls in love with Yami, they start dating unaware of what and who each other really is but when Yami's brother Yugi is caught in one of the traps, everything falls apart.**

**Chapter Twenty-two: Chances**

"Where the fuck is she?!" Vivian screams as Raphael walks into Paradius HQ carrying two newly turned male vampires.

Raphael sets the vampires down on a bed where the nurses immediately work on them to wake them up so they'll start training. It had been about three hours since Vivian had seen Kisara, and she was pissed beyond belief. She had told her little buttercup to meet her where they had separated. Vivian knew she shouldn't have done that.

"Where's who?" Raphael asks, turning around to face his 'friend'.

Vivian narrows her eyes, "You know who I'm talking about, Raphael. Don't play dumb with me."

"If you mean Kisara, then I have no idea. I was out doing my own thing, which you need to start doing instead of fucking Kisara." Raphael snaps.

"I can fuck whoever I please!" Vivian spits.

"Dartz isn't liking how you're behaving, you're not being productive." Raphael says.

"What the hell is he talking about?!" Vivian yells. "I work my ass off training these foolish newborns!"

"He says you're abusing your power over them that they'll never be on our side if you keep treating them the way you are." Raphael replies.

"So what does he want me to do? Be_ nice_ to them? Pathetic!" Vivian snarls.

"I'm not the one that makes the rules. Dartz is. If you have a problem with them then you need to bitch to him about it because I'm not going to listen to your sob story." Raphael says.

"Well, before I do that I have some important business to take care of, like finding my little buttercup." Vivian says heading towards the door.

"That's not possible." Raphael says.

Vivian turns around. "What do you mean?"

"Why don't you open your eyes and figure it out." Raphael snaps.

"She escaped?!" Vivian exclaims.

"She might have." Raphael says with a shrug. "I don't know, nor do I care. We're just wasting our time with this bullshit."

"You were never really apart of us, were you?" Vivian hisses.

Raphael smirks. "No, I guess I wasn't."

XXXXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

Bakura and I sit under a tree in the park. His head is resting on my shoulder as I'm reading a book. I love how equal we are. He challenges me in every possible way. I love that about him. I never knew I could be this happy. I'm glad that Atem decided to stay here, I get to have my family and my new found lover in my life.

I glance over to see that Bakura has fallen asleep. I place my book down, watching him. I love watching him sleep. He's so beautiful. I brush his beautiful white hair away from his face. I loved how he finally got that black out of it. I thought Bakura with black hair was gorgeous, but when he came out of his house today with white hair, I nearly lost it. He is absolutely stunning!

Bakura's eyes slowly open, he looks up at me as I continue stroking his face. He smiles. I love his smiles, they're so beautiful, just like he is.

"Did you have a nice nap, my little white kitten?" I ask.

"White kitten?" Bakura asks, sitting up.

"Yes, you're a kitten. You're as feisty as one." I say.

"Well, if I'm a kitten that means I can do this." Bakura says before pouncing on me. He straddles me, kissing me intensely. I wrap my arms and legs around him, keeping him in a hold. I smirk into our kiss, using my legs to roll us over so I'm on top of him. If I didn't have to breathe air, I'd breathe Bakura. I love the way he smells. We pull apart after awhile, only to kiss again. Bakura flips us over so he's on top of me now. He pins my wrists to the ground, sucking on my neck. We continue this for what seems like hours. He's so addicting. I love having him in my arms.

When things get too heated, I pull away from him. I still can't do it. I have dreams about making love to Bakura. At first, it's wonderful, but then it turns horrible and I wake up screaming. Atem is always there to comfort me. He always tells me that I can handle it, but how can I? Every time I get close to Bakura, I want to sink my teeth into him. It's amazing I can handle kissing and touching him. I don't think I could handle being that close to him though, could I?

"Do you want to get something to eat?" Bakura asks, standing up. He offers a hand, helping me to my feet. "I'm hungry."

How can he be so at ease? Isn't he angry? I know he's turned on, so why isn't he asking, no why isn't he demanding more? We've been going out for almost four months now and we haven't done anything. If I were Bakura, I would have broken up with me. But he hasn't, Bakura truly loves me. He's willing to wait on me. I smile to myself, I can't believe how lucky I am.

XXXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

Yami and I go to the park. It's nice to get out just the two of us. Things have been hectic as of late. What with Dartz's note, Kisara and Johnathan coming to live with us? Kisara and Amane seem to get along. I know Kisara likes Amane, I wouldn't mind it so much, but she's a vampire. I won't let something like that happen. I'm willing to help her because she's a bitten vampire, but she's still a vampire and even though we're not bound to the treaty anymore, I'm still, by blood the Hazuian King and that means I have to obey the treaty. And, as we all know, the treaty states that vampires and werewolves cannot engage in any form of a psychical relationship with one another. But, I respect my sister's privacy, she knows the rules of the treaty, I know she won't break it.

I decide to un-dye my hair. It took me _forever_ to do it too! I had to bleach my hair like ten times to get this black out of my hair! It's a good thing I had Mai to help me. Ryou and Amane un-dyed their hair as well, I'm glad we had Mai to help us. She really knows about hair. When Yami picked me up today, he was shocked to see that I had white hair instead of black, he wouldn't stop running his fingers through it when we got to the park, he said it was even more beautiful than when I had black hair and it really brought out my eyes.

Yami and I have an incredible make-out session. I love how equal we are. When Marik and I were together, I allowed him to take the more dominant role. When you're not in love with someone, how can you? You don't want to be near them like that, so what would be the point.

He pulls too quickly for my liking, but I know it's going to happen. I won't push my lover to do anything he doesn't want to do, but the thing is, I _know_ he wants to do it. I can feel it in his soul, the way he moves against me, the way he kisses and holds me. He wants more. What's holding him back. I wished he talked to me. Is he that afraid of the pain? Maybe I should let him take me instead. I don't want Yami to give up the pleasures of making love because he's too afraid of the pain.

I stand up, offering him a hand. "Do you want to get something to eat? I'm hungry." I say.

Yami stares up at me before taking my hand. I help him to his feet. We stare at each other for what seems like forever. What is he thinking? I wished I knew. Then again, I wouldn't want to be a mind reader and probe into someone else's thoughts. That would be unfair and cruel.

Yami looks down. He seems to be in deep thought. I wish I knew a way to help him. He's never like this. He always talks to me. Whenever we have a problem, we confine in each other. Why isn't he doing that now? Why isn't he talking to me? Did something go wrong today? Was I pushing him too hard?

Standing here wondering about the unknown isn't going to solve anything. I take a few steps towards Yami, lifting his chin, his eyes lock with mine. "Yami? What's-"

I don't have time to finish. Yami pulls me towards him, sobbing into my chest. I wrap my arms around him, holding him close to me.

"I-I'm so sorry Bakura." he says between his sobs.

I pull him away from me. His beautiful face is coated with salty tears. I lean in, kissing the tip of his nose. "Why are you saying 'sorry', Yami?" I ask.

Yami sighs shakily, trying to compose himself before speaking. "We've been going out for nearly four months and we are yet to have sex."

"Is that what you're getting upset about?" I ask.

Yami nods, looking away.

"Why are you getting upset over that?" I ask.

Yami, still looking down, mumbles, "Because you'll leave me if we don't-"

Yami thinks I'm going to leave him if we don't have sex? He should know me better than that.

"Yami," I say pulling him in my arms. I wipe his tears away, kissing them before moving to his lips. I pull away. "I love you. I don't care how long it takes, I told you when you're ready. Yes, I do want to make love to you, but I will never force myself on you. I want you to be comfortable with it."

"But what if I'm never ready?" Yami asks.

"You will be." I say. "We don't have to rush into anything. There is other things we can do besides intercourse."

"I know but…"

"Like I said," I say against his lips. "When you're ready."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Serenity's POV]:

Mom had let me stay even longer this time around. I think she's beginning to understand that I want to be near my brother. Luckily, I do homeschooling on the computer and I always take my laptop everywhere I go. Now that I'm pretty much ahead of my class, Amane tells me to meet her at the mall. Everyone decides to come, I guess they need to get out. Marik and Yugi sure seem to be acting strange. I can sense their happiness. I smile, it's about time those two truly got together. I'm so happy for them. It's too bad Yugi is too afraid to tell him the truth though.

I'm sitting in the food court, Carlina is beside of me. Everyone is chatting amongst themselves. They tell me hello and then good-bye as they wander off, doing whatever they wanted to do. Amane stood in front of me there was another girl beside of her. I never sensed her before. She's a vampire. She has a nice aura to her.

"Serenity," Amane says. "I want you to meet my new friend Kisara, Kisara meet my friend Serenity. Do you remember Joey? This is his little sister."

I stood up, reaching my hand out. I can feel her hesitation, she grabs my hand gently. Her skin is so soft, one of the vampires must have altered her appearance, I'm not sure which one, but I think that's how the vampires aren't getting noticed that they are vampires and not humans. It's sad how they have to be forced to live in secrecy though. I feel my face heat up at the contact of this vampire. What is going on? I thought I liked Amane. I can't possibly like both of them...could I?

"Let's grab something to eat and then we can shop." Amane says. "Tell me what you girls want and I'll go get it. The two of you sit right here."

"Amane I-" Kisara begins. Amane must have told her something because Kisara sits down in front of me. We tell her what we want and Amane goes off to get the food.

Kisara is a nervous wreck. Why? She must still be shaken up about being turned into a vampire.

"You don't have to be afraid." I say.

"I-I'm not…"

I smile. "Kisara, I can sense that you are. I'm not going to hurt you."

We don't say anything for a while.

"Umm..do you mind if I ask you something?" Kisara asks.

"Sure, go ahead." I reply.

"Were you born blind?" she asks.

"Sadly, I was." I reply.

"I'm sorry. That must be awful, not being able to see." Kisara says.

"It's fine. I'm used to it. I have a good life and wonderful people in it." I say.

"You sure are optimistic." Kisara says.

"Well, if I was pessimistic where would I be? I always try to look on the bright side. I know that life is hard, but I've always believed if you fight hard enough, you'll get what you deserve in the end. Sometimes life hands you bad cards. Like my blindness and you being turned into a vampire." I say, "but you can't look at-"

"You know?" Kisara whispers in disbelief.

"Of course I do." I say. "I can sense it."

"But you're a human." Kisara whispers.

"And?" I say. "I still can sense who's who."

"So you know that Yami is a…"

"Yup."

"And Bakura is a…"

"Yup."

"And they don't…"

"Nope."

"Wow." Kisara says. "Well, I won't tell anyone. I don't want to cause problems for them."

"Me neither, but they do need to tell one another." I say.

Suddenly, Amane comes back with a whole tray of food, setting the tray down in front of us. She takes a seat beside Kisara.

"It smells delicious, Ama." I say.

"Well, dig in there's plenty here." Amane says.

We all grab our food, eating and talking amongst one another.

"So, how was the trip up here, Serenity?" Amane asks.

"Not too bad." I reply.

"I'm glad your mother is letting you come visit more often." Amane says.

"I am too. The first time I got back I swore she wasn't going to let me, but after I told her how helpful you guys were to me and how sweet you were, she decided to let me come up here."

"So you live with your mother?" Kisara asks.

"Yeah, my parents got divorced when Joey and I were children. Mom took me and Joey stayed with Dad. We used to see each other all the time, but after the years went by we no longer saw one another. It was only a few months ago that Mom finally let me see my brother."

"That must have been awful, not being able to see Joey for so long." Kisara says.

"I missed him, but I managed. I knew one day I'd see him again." I say. "I'm just glad that time has finally come because now I have new friends."

"How long are you staying this time, Serenity?" Amane asks.

I shrug. "I'm not sure. Mom never said how long I could stay. She's going on a business trip, I guess whenever she gets back."

"Where are you staying?" Kisara asks.

"With Tristan." I reply.

"Are the two of you going out?" she asks.

I shake my head. "No, I don't like him that way." I say.

"Why not?" Amane asks. "He seems really sweet. He's always so kind to you."

"I know." I say. "He's a big help and he's always looking out for me, but I don't…"

"You're gay, aren't you?" Kisara asks.

I blush, looking away, nodding.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about Serenity," Amane says. "I like girls too."

I turn back towards her voice. "You do?"

"Kisara? What about you?" I ask.

"Umm...well…"

"Well, this is an interesting twist. I haven't met many girls who are into girls." Amane says. "It's nice to see I'm not the only one."

XXXXXXXX

[Yugi's POV]:

It had been a few days since Marik and I had sex. I still can't get the feeling out of my mind. The power of it, I never knew sex could be so gratifying, so alluring. I knew there was more to it than just the psychical pleasure of it, but I never knew the emotion could reach to that extreme.

Whether it was he who took me, or I who took him, both experiences were incredible. Our bodies, hearts, minds, and souls intertwined together creating passionate and intensity beyond compare. I never felt something so strong. I want to experience it again, I want to drown in the sensation of it all.

I know everyone is curious about what's up with me. I want to tell them, but how can I? They don't even know I"m going out with Marik. Atem would have my head if I told him about this. He's strictly by the book when it comes to the treaty...at least as far as vampire and werewolves being together go. I don't think he has anything against being friends with them because he's always known that Marik was a werewolf and he never once told me I can't hang out with him, but I'm pretty sure if he found out that I slept with him, I'd be in big trouble.

I could tell Yami, but I'm not sure how he'd react. I want to tell someone. To talk to them about this amazing experience. I don't know how any of Marik's 'family' would take it. Perhaps I should talk to Bakura? Hmm...he seems like someone I could talk to, but later. Right now, it's time to spend time with my beautiful boyfriend.

We all go to the mall. Kisara, the girl who had been missing for nearly five months, finally came back. Only, this time, she was a vampire. Bakura didn't seem at all phased by this. It's a bit strange if you ask me. I mean he's practically surrounded by vampires and werewolves: creatures that could eat him alive, and he doesn't mind? Then again, he probably doesn't know that they're vampires and werewolves surrounding him..or does he?

Kisara is very shy, I tried to talk to her, but she wouldn't talk to me. She just stayed by Amane's side. I'm glad that she has at least someone she can trust. It's sad when someone is alone in the world. I'm glad she escaped from Dartz. We need to get information out of her, but how can we when she won't even speak and it's not like Amane knows what's going on. She's a human.

"How do I look in these?" Marik asks coming out of the dressing room. He's wearing extremely tight leather pants. He's wearing that sexy lavender belly shirt that shows his well-toned abs. I notice he's wearing the blue and black bellybutton ring we got a few weeks ago. He spins, allowing me to examine all of him. I love that gorgeous body of his, gorgeous tan skin. I resist the urge to walk towards him and have my way with him.

"Hot." I reply.

A sexy smirk spreads across Marik's face. He walks towards me slowly, his hands on his hips, swaying them about. I can't move, I'm enchanted by him. He stops so our toes our touching, he leans down so his face is right to mine.

"Is that all?" he purrs.

"Marik what are you-"

"I can't stop thinking about the other night." he says. "I want you."

"But we're at the mall, Marik." I say.

"We can use the dressing rooms. Let's grab a shit load of clothes, we can help each other take them on and_ off_." he whispers seductively in my ear. I feel a shudder run through my body.

"Then let's get started."

XXXXXXXXXX

[Kisara's POV]:

Amane took me to the mall. I met Serenity, a blind human. The poor thing. Her dog, Carlina was just the sweetest thing. Serenity was very optimistic. I guess it's a good thing, she needed to be strong. She said she knew that I was a vampire, but for some reason it didn't seem to phase her at all. I thought that was a bit strange, I mean I could kill her, not that I will, but I could. I guess she knows that I won't harm her.

I found out that both Serenity and Kisara were lesbian. I'd be lying if I didn't say I was shocked, so now I can't use the excuse that Amane likes guys. We're at the in-mall salon getting our nails and hair done. I glance over at Amane, who's getting her hair curled while someone gives her a pedicure. She's absolutely gorgeous. I need to tell her how I feel, she's been so nice to me. Even though I'm a vampire and she's a werewolf, I don't care about that. She's amazing and I want to be with her.

I turn towards Serenity, she's beautiful. I love her gorgeous red hair and her blind eyes. She's sitting directly from Amane, getting her hair and nails done too. I'm sitting so I can see both of them at the same time in my peripheral vision as I get my first salon experience.

Wait...why am I 'checking' out Amane _and_ Serenity?! What is wrong with me? I shouldn't like both of them, but they have qualities that the other lacks. Serenity is sweet, shy, yet strong. Amane is strong and assertive. I need someone like her in my life. Serenity is hilarious. I love listening to her stories about her and Joey.

"Kisara, what color nails are you getting?" Serenity asks.

"I'm not sure, I was thinking blue, but I'm not sure which shade." I reply.

"Get sky blue." Amane says. "It'll look lovely with those gorgeous blue eyes of yours."

"But I don't-"

"You only have that issue when you're 'cranky'" Amane says. "Most of the time they're blue."

"Serenity, do you think blue would be good?" I ask.

"Anything would look lovely on you, Kisara." Serenity says with a smile. "You're beautiful."

For some reason, my heart skips a beat when she says that. My new friends, they're amazing. This day has been incredible. We've spent all day shopping, Serenity and Amane talk about their brothers, I talk about what it's like to have a father in the police force. Neither of them ask me about my time with Dartz, I'm thankful for that. I'm not ready to tell anyone what I went through there.

XXXXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

"Kisara seems to get along with Amane quite well. It's a good thing. That poor girl went through such a terrible experience." I sigh.

Bakura told me that Kisara had came to his house all battered and in a daze. Anzu had patchd her up and now she was living with them. Kisara didn't want to have anything to do with any of us except Amane. Hopefully, being in the mall today will help her.

"Too much if you ask me." Bakura mutters picking up a book and flipping through the pages.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask.

"Nothing," he says putting the book down. "Where do you want to go next?"

"Oh no, you're not getting off that easily. Now tell me what you meant." I say grabbing his arm.

"It's nothing Yami, I don't want to talk about it, okay?" Bakura says jerking from my hold.

I sigh, allowing my lover to walk away. I wished he just tell me what the problem is. He's usually not like this. He must really be on edge about this. I turn to look at some books. I love to read. It calms my mind and helps me not to worry so much.

I lost it at the park the other week. Bakura said that he'd wait on me as long as I need, but it's not fair to him to have to wait. If I were in his position, I'm not sure if I would be able to handle it or not. I admire Bakura for being able to hold back and wait for me. I know most people would have left by now, but I guess Bakura truly loves me for me. I'm lucky to have such a wonderful man in my life.

"Oh my Ra no way!" I hear Bakura shout from across the room. I look over at him, he's near the doorway, staring at something. I make my way over to him. His eyes are lit up like it's his birthday or something. I give him an inquiringly look before I see what he's staring at: directly across from where we are, there's a large sign that reads: 'Candy World'.

"Do you want to go or something?" I ask.

"I do. I've never been before and I heard they have lots of candy. So let's go!" he says taking my hand practically running across the mall to get to 'Candy World.' I can't help but laugh as my boyfriend grabs a bag, throwing who knows what inside of it. The bag is completely filled with all sorts of gummies, fruit candies, sour candies, wax bottles, etc.

"Are you going to get some?" Bakura asks putting three suckers in his bag. How do they determine how much this will cost anyways?

"Nah, it's-"

"You sure?" Bakura asks. "I'll pay."

"It's fine, Bakura. You have your fun with the candy." I say.

Bakura shrugs, turning around to give the woman at the counter the bag. She puts it on a scale, weighing the bag. It comes up to almost twenty dollars! Bakura gives her a credit card and then she gives him the bag. Bakura immediately takes the gummy snake out and bites its head off.

We walk around the mall as Bakura continues to eat the candy. He offers me some, but I pass. There's nothing too appealing about this, except Bakura's...umm mood change. He's practically bouncing off the walls at this point. It's hilarious, let me tell you. We meet up with the others not too long afterwards. They're all sitting on the couches on the first floor. Kisara, Amane and Serenity have gotten their hair and nails done. I must say, they look quite beautiful.

Amane has her hair curled, it runs down her back in springs. Her nails are done black with little red hearts. Kisara's hair has been straighten. She's added blue highlights to her already near blue hair. Her nails are done in sky blue. Serenity has her hair French braided. Her nails are done in red with black tips and stars.

"Where's Joey, Tristan and Kaiba?" I ask taking a seat across from the girls. Bakura sits on my lap sideways, wrapping his arms around me.

"They said they'd be on their way shortly." Amane says. "What's up with my-" she stops herself when she sees the bag of candy sitting next to me. "You went to Candy World, didn't you?"

I sigh, nodding.

"It was good too." Bakura says shifting in my lap. He's torturing me when he moves like that!

"Bakura can you please get off of me?" I manage to say.

"Wh-Oh!" he says quickly getting off of me. Amane, Serenity and Kisara giggle.I blush. Bakura just smirks.

"Bakura, are you going to invite Yami home tonight? Mahad said you could." Marik says.

Bakura sits up, looking at me. "Do you want to?" he asks.

"I-"

"Atem already said you could." Yugi says shaking his cellphone. "I already texted him and I'm coming over too."

"He's letting us both come over there?" I ask.

Yugi grins. "Sure is. He said he needs us all out of the house."

"So where are Chazz, Atticus and Alexis going?" I ask.

"Well, Atticus is staying with Atem of course, and Alexis and Chazz are going over to Tristan's. Joey wanted to hang out with them." Yugi replies.

"We're going over there too." Jaden says. "Joey challenged me to Mario Cart. He thinks he's going to win, but-"

"I don't think I'm going to win, I _know_ I'm going to." Joey says.

We turn to see Joey and Tristan standing behind the couch with arms full of bags.

"Someone went shopping." Kisara says.

"You finally get her to talk sis?" Joey says taking a seat in one of the chairs. Tristan sits beside Serenity. I notice the way Kisara and Amane look at him. It's not a look of hate, it's more of a look of jealousy. Do they like her?

"Joey, Serenity can beat you. You need to face facts man, you're not winning." Tristan says.

"I've won plenty of times against you!" Joey exclaims.

"Legos doesn't count, Joey." Tristan teases.

"It does too!"

"You two are so funny." Yugi giggles.

"Where's Seto?" Syrus asks.

Bakura pulls out his phone to text his friend. "He's coming, he said he had to get something." he says.

XXXXXXXXX

[Seto's POV]:

"How about getting him this?" Mokuba asks.

I turn around to see what my brother is pointing at. It's a statue of two dragons: one black and the other blue. They're connected to a large full moon. The dragons look like they're about to kiss. I carefully pick the figurine up, it's absolutely stunning.

"Does Joey even like dragons?" I ask.

"Who doesn't like dragons, Seto?" Mokuba asks.

True. Alright, then it's settle. I'll get Joey this. I hope he likes it. His birthday is coming up and I wanted to get him something special. Granted it's in two months, but I figured I could get him something good while I was out and about. I still haven't told him that I like him. I love to tease him, he's so cute when he gets mad. I'm not even sure if he likes me, but he always fights back with me, which I love.

I get a text from Bakura, asking where we are. I tell him before going to the counter to pay.

"Ten more dollars and you can have the plate engraved." the man at the counter says.

I look down at Mokuba, who nods. "Okay, I'll do that."

"And what do you want it to say?" the man asks.

"To my adorable little puppy." I reply.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Before anyone asks, Candy World is a real place. There's one in NC at the mall I go to, which is Four Seasons. Bakura spending $20 there is nothing. My sister and I spent $30 there. Don't ask me how, but it happened. So... Yugi and Marik have some fun in the dressing rooms. Seto bough Joey a birthday gift and Yami is spending the night with Bakura. Oh who Amane's being with has become official! Yay! It's going to be so awesome! Darkshipping lemon chapter should be next if all goes well! *crosses fingers* Review lovelies!**


	23. Chapter 23:Drowned

**This chapter took me so damn long to write! Actually, let me rephrase that. The lemon did! Anyways, it is TOTALLY awesome and it was so worth the wait! I've never waited THIS long to write a lemon before! But I had to do it. Anyways, lots going on this chapter! We're slowly getting there folks! Soon, things will fall apart. Just wait!**

**Oh and I'm not exactly sure what's going on, but from what I hear SOPA is back! So watch out folks! **

**Disclaimer:I do not own Yugioh. If I did, Bakura and Yami would have admitted their true feelings for each other and my wonderful story Impossibly Yours would have happened. I do own this plot and all my OC characters.**

**Warning: This story contains violence, some character death, lemons and m-pregnancy if any of this bothers you, then you need to leave because I will not put up with annoying bitching.**

**Summary:**

**The day before Bakura, the crown prince of Hazu, the werewolf kingdom, is to be crowned the next king. His siblings Ryou and Amane are kidnapped by none other than the Syanian army. In the attempt to get his younger brother and sister away from the vampires, he is kidnapped as well and held at ransom by the vampire king, Dartz. Azizi, the king of Hazu gives up his life in order to spare his children. Dartz agrees, forcing Bakura to take Ryou and Amane to Domino City, posing as humans. When Bakura's friends arrive in Domino City to tell him the fate of his home, Bakura is furious, creating a clan to wipe out all vampires. Bakura falls in love with Yami, they start dating unaware of what and who each other really is but when Yami's brother Yugi is caught in one of the traps, everything falls apart.**

**Chapter Twenty-three: Drowned**

[Joey's POV]:

Tristan invited Jaden, Syrus, Chazz, Alexis, Serenity, Kisara, Amane, and me over. At first, Kisara was a bit reluctant to go at first, but once Amane said that she would come along too, she couldn't help but go. I think she has a thing for her or something. Everyone else went to Bakura's house. I think Atem and Atticus are the only ones who didn't come out to the mall with us and who didn't decide to come over to Tristan's house or go to Bakura's.

"So why did Atem and Atticus want y'all out of the house?" I ask popping some popcorn in my mouth. We're all in Tristan's game room. Kisara and Amane are playing Mario Cart. I'm shocked at how well Kisara is playing.

"Said something about setting up something." Chazz replies.

"I wonder what they're setting up." Serenity says. Carlina cuddles up next to her on the couch. She's sitting next to Kisara and Amane.

"Who knows. Must be something important though. They said they need us out of the house for at least two days, so is it okay if spend tomorrow night here too?" Alexis asks looking over at Tristan.

Tristan shrugs, a mouthful of food. "S'okay with me." he says.

"Tristan, it's gross to talk with your mouth full." Syrus scolds.

Tristan shrugs. "Hey Joey, throw me some popcorn."

I smirk, reaching in the bowl I throw some of the kernels at my friend.

"Joey!" Tristan cries jumping up to brush himself off. "That's now that I meant!"

I shrug. "I know, but it was funny."

"I'll show you funny!" Tristan shouts, tackling me out of the recliner I'm sitting in. The popcorn goes everywhere. I land on my back, hard.

"JOEY!" I hear Serenity cry. It's vague though. Tristan and I are rolling on the floor throwing punches. We're not going to hurt each other, we both know how much we can handle. We love to fight with one another. He's my best friend, he's always been there for me and my sister. I couldn't ask for a better friend.

XXXXXXXX

[Ryou's POV]:

"Did you have fun at the mall guys?" I ask as my brother, sister, Yugi, Yami, Marik, and Seto walk in the house. Mariku and I are cuddled up on the couch.

"Sure did." Yugi says. Marik looks away, blushing. I raise an eyebrow at them, but I don't ask. I don't need to know what they've been up to.

"That's good. Where's Kisara, Amane, Jaden and Syrus?" I ask.

"Over at Tristan's." Bakura replies taking a seat on the couch. Yami takes a seat beside of him. They immediately cuddle next to each other. I smile. I love how happy my brother is. Yugi and Marik take a seat next to each other on the opposite end of the couch.

"Are they staying the whole weekend?" Mariku asks.

"I think so." Seto replies.

"Atem wanted us all out of the house." Yugi says. "So Marik and I will be staying here the whole weekend."

"That's great!" I say. "We'll have so much fun."

"Indeed." Yugi says.

We put in a movie. It's nice, just sitting here, being in Mariku's arms. I love being with him. He makes me so happy. I wished I wasn't too afraid to go to the next level with him. He doesn't seem bothered by it at all. He's never once gotten angry about it either. I need to talk to someone about this. I could talk to Bakura, but he and Mariku fight like vampires and werewolves. So he wasn't an option. I needed someone else but who…

_Marik!_

XXXXXXX

[Marik's POV]:

Yugi and Yami came over tonight. They were going to be spending the weekend with us. Good thing no one pays attention to us because I'm not letting my little minx lover out of my sight! I still couldn't get over how amazing sex with him was. The first time was absolutely amazing. The way he moved against me as I took him and the way he filled me as he took me was incredible. He wasn't afraid to get rough. I loved the way he bit my neck. It felt incredible. He seemed to be worried that he hurt me. I wished he would.

The second time was earlier today at the mall. I had been trying some leather pants and other outfits on. I loved shopping! It was so much fun trying on new outfits! Humans sure had a nice variety of clothing. I knew how much Yugi loved to see me in leather pants, so I decided to have some fun at the mall. And Yugi couldn't resist it. I loved how hot and bothered he got when I was near him. We took some clothes in the dressing room, pretending to try on outfits. We'd try some on, teasing each other. It was Yugi who finally lost control, he tore my clothing off, not wasting any time shoving his fingers inside of me before slamming himself deep and hard into me. I knew right then and there I had won that little game of ours. I just love how kinky he is.

We came home watching a movie. Bakura and Yami were on the other end of the couch watching the movie with us They were cuddling next to each other. It used to bother me that Bakura was with Yami, but now it doesn't. I'm happy for Bakura. I still love him, and I always will, but I'm no longer in love with my best friend. I'm glad Yugi made me realize that before it was too late.

I lay on my bed, my hands behind my head. Yugi is taking a shower. Everyone else is doing whatever the hell they do. Suddenly, there's a knock on my door. I quickly sit up, throwing everything off but my black thong that Yugi got me today. I shift on my side bending one leg, stretching out the other. I prop my elbow up putting my cheek on my fist.

"Come in, sexy." I purr.

The door opens, revealing my ex's brother. Holy shit! I jump up, reaching for my clothes.

"Marik?" Ryou asks. "What are you-"

"Nothing!" I exclaim putting my pants back on. "Nothing at all. What do you want Ryou?"

Ryou gives me a look before he sits on my bed. "I wanted to ask you something." he says.

"You do realize that I'm the worst person for you to come to right? Or have you forgotten what we've been through together, when I used to torture you with my illusions." I say.

"I haven't forgotten, Marik, but you really are who I need to talk to." he says.

"What do you want to talk about?" I ask.

XXXXXXXXXXX

[Kisara's POV]:

"What's going on in here?" Mrs. Taylor asks coming into the game room. Before either of have a chance to answer she looks over to see her son and his best friend rolling on the floor. She laughs, shaking her head. "Alright you two that's enough."

Joey and Tristan immediately stop, sitting up.

"Hey mom, how was work?" Tristan asks.

"It was fine dear, thanks for asking." Mrs. Taylor says. "So, what are you and Joey fighting about this time?"

"He threw popcorn at me!" Tristan exclaims.

"Well, you're the one that told me to throw you some." Joey says.

"You know what I meant, nimrod." Tristan snaps.

Mrs. Taylor just laughed. "I just love when my two boys get along so well. I'll be in my room Tristan, don't tear up the house too much."

"I won't mom." Tristan calls as his mom leaves the game room heading upstairs.

"Alright, I want to go next!" Joey shouts jumping up. He grabs the controller, taking a seat in-between Amane and me. "T, get your ass over here man."

Tristan walks over to Joey, taking a seat beside of him.

"I think you two better get out of the line of fire." Syrus says. "You know how Tristan and Joey are."

"I want to play too," Jaden says grabbing another controller squeezing between Tristan and Joey. Amane and I get up, going to the other end of the couch. The 'safe' end. I watch my new friends play their game. It's amusing to watch them. They really get into things, don't they? Jaden appears to be winning the game. I turn to Serenity. She's sitting in the recliner laughing. I love to hear her laugh. She seems so carefree. They all do. How can they be so happy when there's danger lurking? Dartz, no doubt, knows that I'm missing by now. He'll be looking for me, he'll be looking for the Hazuians.

Bakura, Amane, Ryou, Seto, Jaden, Syrus, Marik, Mariku, Mahad, Mana, and Criss. They were in grave danger. I needed to tell them, but how? I'd have to tell about my experience there. I close my eyes, fighting back tears. Amane noticed my discomfort.

"Are you okay, Kisara?" she asks.

I nod, staring at the screen ahead of me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Ryou's POV]:

This is so nerve wracking. I can't believe I'm doing this, but I know that I need Marik's help and I'm willing to put all that he's put me through aside. Marik's not a bad person and now that he has Yugi, he can finally let go of my brother and be happy.

"I-I'm not sure how to ask you this but-"

"Oh, spit it out already, Ryou. You know I can't stand beating around the bush." Marik snaps.

I narrow my eyes. "And yet you're doing just that." I mumble looking away from him.

"What are you going on about?" Marik asks.

I look at him again. "You're playing everyone! You think that no one knows about you and Yugi!"

Marik's eyes widened.

"Don't give me that look." I say. "I know what went on between the two of you. That's why I came to you for advice."

"So you know that-"

"Marik, did you forget what power I have?" I ask. "I saw it in your dreams."

"My private thoughts are not yours to fuck with!" Marik hisses.

"Like I can stop it?" I whisper. "It's not like I wanted to see what went on between you two. And besides, I only see what you dream of, not the actual event itself."

"Still…"

"I'm not here to talk about that though, I won't tell anyone Marik. It's not my place to. I just want your help." I say.

"Fine." Marik says through gritted teeth. "Speak."

I close my eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath. "I want to make love with Mariku." I say.

Marik does a double take. "Y-you-"

"_Yes_." I snap without meaning to. "Now are you going to-"

"Yes, yes." Marik says waving me off. "What do you want to know exactly? How to woe my brother?"

"Like I need help with _that_." I say rolling my eyes. "I want to know how to go about this."

"I can't believe I'm having this conversation with you." he mutters under his breath. "Alright," he sighs speaking louder this time. "You don't want to rush into thing. You have no experience whatsoever. So if you want to have intercourse you're going to have to let Mariku take control, since he's experienced in that sort of thing."

I nod, listening intently.

"Just do whatever your heart tells you to do. Don't let your hormones take too much control because what you like may not be what someone else likes and vice versa. Your partner and you have to be equals in every way." Marik says.

"You and my brother weren't." I comment.

"Bakura and I would have been equal, if he loved me. But he doesn't, so it didn't work out. I never once treated your brother with any disrespect. If anything, I treated him better than my own brother, but we're not here to talk about Bakura and mine's relationship. This is about you and Mariku." Marik says. "Now then, if you're truly ready to have sex then you'll know. I know that Mariku loves you deeply, for whatever reason. I just want him to be happy and if being with you makes him so, then I'm not going to stop him from being with you. He'll wait for you, as long as you need. You give him something to smile about."

I blush. "Um..thanks." I say.

"It's not a compliment, so don't read into it too much." Marik says. "Now, get out of here, Yugi will be back any minute and make sure everyone stays out of here."

I laugh. I get up heading towards the door, my hand on the knob. I turn to face Marik again who's still sitting on the bed. "How did it feel? Making love with someone you're in love with?" I ask.

Marik smiles. "Why don't you go make love with my brother and find out?"

XXXXXXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

Bakura and I are sitting in the living room floor putting a puzzle together. The radio is on in the background. "Turn the TV up, Yami. I like this song." Bakura says picking up a piece of puzzle, examining it before looking at the box top we have sitting inside the bottom part. I reach for the remote beside of me, turning the TV up.

"What's your favorite song?" I ask connecting two pieces together.

"What do you think?" he asks moving some pieces around.

"Slept so long?" I ask.

Bakura nods, glancing over at the box again before put another piece together.

"Why do you like that song so much?" I ask.

"Because it's our song." he says.

"It is?"

"Sure is." Bakura says. "How's your side of the puzzle looking?"

"Looking good." I say giving Bakura a thumbs up.

Bakura smirks. Oh no. What is he up to this time? Suddenly, he tears the puzzle apart. Before I can speak, he crawls over the separated pieces, pressing our lips together, pushing me on my back. I moan, wrapping my arms around him. We explore each other, intensifying our kiss. We pull apart only to gulp some air before our lips are upon each other once again. Bakura runs his hands along my sides. He pulls away, lifting my shirt up, licking my chest.

"Bakura," I moan.

Bakura runs his tongue along my chest and abdomen, sucking on occasion. He puts my shirt back down, going to my lips again where our battles are incredible. He pulls away, sitting up again.

"Looks like we'll have to redo the puzzle." he smirks. "Are you up for the challenge?"

I stare at him. Suddenly, I don't want to watch movies, play games, or any of the sort. I want to touch Bakura. I want to taste him, to know him. I want to feel him beneath me. I want to feel him deep within me. He told me that he would wait for me, but I don't want to wait another moment. I want him, right here, right now.

But I can't. I'll hurt him if I do. I need some time to think. I stand up. Bakura gives me a curious look.

"I just need some fresh air, I'll be back soon." I say.

Bakura moves to stand. "Do you want me to come with you?" he asks.

I shake my head. "No, I just need some time alone." I say.

XXXXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

Everything was going fine until I kissed Yami. Every time I kiss him, he acts different. I know he wants more, but for some reason he's afraid of it. I wished he'd talk to me about these things. He should know I could help him, besides, I'm afraid too.

I'm not afraid of the pain of him taking me. I know I can handle it. No, I'm afraid of hurting Yami when I take him. I'm afraid of losing control with him. He's a human, I'm a werewolf. They're a lot different than vampires and werewolves are. My body is fit for power and great stamina. I know Yami doesn't have my strength or stamina. The pain of intercourse can't possibly be all that he's worried about, but what else could it be? Is he worried he'd hurt me? He's a human. How could he possibly hurt me?

"Where's Yami?" I hear Mai ask. I look up to see her standing behind the couch. I move to sit on it. Mai walks around, doing the same.

"Outside getting some fresh air." I reply.

Mai nods. "You seem a bit lost. Care to share?"

I sigh. "Yami's been acting strangely, lately." I reply.

"How so?" she asks.

"Well, everything is fine, until we start kissing. Then he seems...I don't know. He locks up." I say.

"Have you talked to him about this?" Mai asks.

"I have. He said he's scared. I told him that we don't have to rush into anything. I know he wants to go further though." I say.

"And what about you?" Mai asks. "How do you feel about this? He is a human after all. You can't be as rough with them."

"I love him. And if waiting means I'll be able to make him happy, then so be it. I'm afraid of hurting him too, but I know I can do this." I say.

"You can." Mai says. "But I'm concern about the two of you waiting for so long."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Well, you said that Yami wants to have sex right?" she asks.

I nod, unsure of where she's going with this.

"Well, I think you need to push him to have sex." Mai says.

My eyes widened. "You know I can't do that!" I exclaim.

"No, you're not understanding what I'm saying. I don't mean psychically force him. What I mean is when he tries to pull away, making him want it more." Mai says.

"I don't want to force anything on-"

"You won't." Mai cuts me off. "You're encouraging him. Bakura, if you don't then Yami will only get worse. He needs to conquer his fears."

"I don't want to pressure him." I sigh.

"If you love him then you're going to have to." Mai says. "Otherwise, things will only get worse."

XXXXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

I sighed, burying my face in my hands. I was sitting on the porch swing. Why does this have to be so complicating? Every time Bakura and I kiss, my thoughts always lead me to my dreams where when we make love, I kill him. When we first got together and our first kiss got a little too heated, I was only worried that I would hurt him if I were taking him, but now since I've had those dreams, I'm worried not only about hurting him when I take him, but hurting him when he takes me.

I love Bakura. I love him with all of my heart. I wished there was an easier way. I hate the look in his eyes when I reject him. Atem tells me I need to believe in myself and that when the time is right, I'll know and I won't let my vampire instincts get the best of me, but when is that day? Bakura, as much as he loves me and claims he'll wait on me, won't wait forever. I need to stop wasting his time. If I truly loved Bakura then I would trust him enough with this.

I want him. I want him so much it hurts, and that's what's stopping me. It's because I desire him so much. I would kill him or turn him if we got too close. How can I possibly show him that I'm in love with him if I can't even get near him?

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" Yugi asks sitting beside of me.

I don't answer, staring out at the sky.

"Yami, you can't keep avoiding it." Yugi says.

"Yugi, I can't-"

"Yes you _can_." Yugi says. "If I can, so can you."

My eyes widened. "What did you just say?"

"Yami, I had sex with Marik." Yugi says.

I give him a look of disbelief. "Yugi, you know that he's a-"

"I don't care!" Yugi exclaims. "I_ love_ him Yami!"

I close my eyes. "I know."

"And you love Bakura." Yugi says.

"I do." I say. "And that's why I can't make love with him because if I do.."

"You'll hurt him or kill him?" Yugi spits. "No. You just think you will because you doubt yourself so much. Yami, you need to experience it. It's incredible. I can't explain how much closer Marik and I are. Yami, when we made love, I could feel him within my soul. I know he's the one. I wasn't sure before, I just thought I might I don't know have some sorta crush on him or something, but now I know better. I was scared, yes, but I believed in myself. I believed I wouldn't hurt Marik-"

"But Marik is a werewolf Yugi!" I exclaim. "Bakura is a human! I'm supposed to eat him, not make love to him!"

"And Marik and I are supposed to rip each other apart." Yugi shoots back, "but we didn't and we're not! So don't even go there with me! Yes, Marik is a werewolf and Bakura is a human, but so what? True, there's a big difference, but Yami, you love Bakura. Like Atem has told you time and time again, you will be fine."

"I keep having the same dream where I kill him." I say.

"I know, but that's only because you don't believe in yourself. You want Bakura, but you're afraid of wanting him too much. Yami, you love him. Your vampire instincts will go haywire, you'll lose it, but you'll be able to control it. You'll be able to pull that part of you back and focus on how much Bakura means to you. You need to show him, tonight." Yugi says taking my hand and looking in my eyes.

I close my eyes, sighing. "I don't-"

"You can. I believe in you." Yugi says.

"Thank you, Yugi." I say.

"No problem." Yugi says. "Now go have some fun with your man and I don't want to hear the two of you screaming all night so make sure you're quiet."

"YUGI!" I exclaim, blushing.

Yugi giggles. "You know I'm kidding. Have fun Yami and remember what I said. You can control this." Yugi says.

XXXXXXXXX

I go back inside, Bakura is sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey," he says looking up at me. "Do you feel any better?"

"Can we go to your room?" I ask.

"Sure." he says, standing up and turning the TV off. We head up two sets of stairs and finally reach his room. Bakura and I sit on his bed. "What is it Yami?"

I stare at him. He's enchanting, such a beautiful being and he's all mine. I want to claim all of him. I want to know what Yugi was talking about when he said that he and Marik's souls were connected. I want to show Bakura how much he means to me that every thought centers around him. I want to believe in myself, and the only way to do it, is to prove it to myself that I can handle being that close to Bakura.

_"When a vampire falls in love, no matter who they fall in love with their love for that person will overpower their bloodlust."_

Well, Atem, let's put that theory to the test, shall we? I move so I'm sitting right next to Bakura. He looks at me with confusion. I cup his face in my hands, staring into those beautiful eyes of his.

"Make love to me, my love." I say.

Bakura's eyes widened. "Are you sure, I don't want to-"

I pull away from him. "That's the thing." I say. "It's not always about me. What about what you want? You're always worried about what I want, well, it's time for you to stop that. I want this relationship to be equal."

"And it is." Bakura says. "I don't want to feel obligated to have sex with me, Yami."

"I'm not." I say. "I'm in love with you. Yes, I'm scared to death, but I know that I can do this. I know you won't hurt me. I want you."

"Are you sure about this?" Bakura asks.

I nod. Bakura lifts me up suddenly before placing me on the bed. He crawls on top of me, looking deeply into my eyes. "Then I will show you how much you mean to me." he says before kissing me.

I wrap my arms around him kissing him back. My eyes slid close. I allow my desire for him to overtake me. I run my fingers through his hair, bucking my hips up against him. Bakura presses hard against me, coaxing an erection out of me. He pulls away for a moment before attacking my neck. I moan, lifting his shirt to run my hands up and down his back. He hums in pleasure taking me to kiss lips again. He pulls away, motioning me to sit up. We take each other's shirts off, throwing them across the room.

Bakura pushes me back down kissing me again. We explore each other, trying to dominate the kiss with our tongues. I force mine into his mouth, tasting every inch of his mouth. Bakura allows me to taste him for a bit before he pushes his tongue into my mouth tasting me. We continue this battle until oxygen begs us to breathe.

We pull away, panting. Bakura grinds his hips into mine causing me to moan. He gets off of me, undoing my pants pulling them off of me. I hiss as the cold air hits my heated flesh. Bakura leans down, licking the tip. I close my eyes, inhaling sharply. He takes my erection in his mouth fully, sucking hard and fast. I moan, gripping the sheets tightly between my fists. He moves back to the top, grazing his teeth over the flesh, sucking hard. I squeeze my eyes shut, bucking my hips upward to gain more sensation. He holds my hips down firmly, licking my shaft slowly before taking my member in his mouth again.

My grip on the sheets tighten. My muscles tense at the pleasure he's giving me. Bakura hums around my erection creating even more pleasure for me. I groan when Bakura pulls away, leaning over me he opens the top drawer of the dresser beside his bed taking a bottle of lube out. He squirts some in his hand wrapping it around his erection stroking it. I gasp, arching my back. Bakura licks the tip of my erection as he strokes me. I moan gripping his hair as he takes me in his mouth again.

This feels unbelievable. I'm so close. Bakura sucks me hard. I tense, arching my back I scream as my orgasm washes over me. Bakura continues sucking me. I fall back on the bed, panting heavily. He pulls away, licking his lips.

XXXXXXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

Mai told me that I needed to make Yami accept his desires for me and conquer his fears. I wasn't sure how to go about doing that I didn't want to hurt him or force him to do anything he didn't want to do, but I knew Mai was right. Yami was holding back and he needed to let go. I was shocked when Yami asked me to make love to him. What did he and Yugi talk about? Did Yugi convince Yami to trust me enough to allow me to have him fully?

Our kisses were incredible. I love the way he tastes. I love how he battles me. When I removed the rest of his clothes, I knew he was scared, we've never done anything besides touching one another. My desire to taste him went into overdrive. The moment my tongue touched his member, that was it. I had to taste more of him. He tasted like nothing I've ever tasted before. I loved having his hardened flesh in my mouth. I love the way Yami bucked his hips, trying to get more of the sensation I was giving him. He was beautiful when he was out of control.

I looked down at my lover. He was lying on his back, panting hard. I lean in, kissing the tip of his nose. I'm about to pull away when Yami grabs me, kissing me. The kiss immediately gets heated. As we kiss, Yami rolls us over so he's on top of me. He pulls back after a while, leaning in he whispers in my ear:

"My turn."

A shiver runs throughout my body as Yami takes my pants off wrapping his warm hands around my erection stroking it. I close my eyes. I love when he touches me. I scream when he takes me into his mouth, sucking hard and fast. I grip the sheets tightly. He continues, humming around my member.I buck my hips, wanting more of his hot, wet mouth.

Yami picks up the bottle of lube lying on the bed. He squirts some on his hand wrapping his hand tightly around my shaft, stroking me. I moan. I can feel him watching me. He leans down to lick the tip of my erection as he strokes me sucking on the tip hard. He removes his hand, taking me in his mouth again. I gasp as his teeth graze the tip. He bites down softly for a bit before licking up and down my shaft. He swallows me, humming as he sucks me in a fast pace. I scream, releasing in his mouth. He continues to suck me, I shiver.

Yami pulls away, licking his lips. He looks down at me.

He moves so he's beside of me, brushing my hair back.

"So, how was I?" he asks.

"Amazing." I say dreamily.

"You were too." he says.

I sit up, looking at Yami. "Do you want to go further?"

"Yes." he says.

"Then lie down on your back." I say.

Yami nods, moving so he's lying on his back.

"This will hurt." I say. "But I want you to do your best to relax and if you feel uncomfortable with anything, I want you to tell me."

"I will." Yami says.

I settle between his knees, pouring some of the lube on my fingers. I press a finger in his entrance. He hisses, tightening around my finger. I use my other hand, wrapping it around his limp member stroking it until it hardens in my hand. Yami moans painfully when I add a second finger inside of him. I lean down taking his erection in my mouth, licking and sucking the flesh.

When I add a third finger, Yami screams, arching his back when I stroke his prostate. I continue to lick, suck and stretch him. The sensation of it all is causing me to become hard as well. After a while, I deem Yami ready. I pull my fingers out of him. I sit up, pouring more lube in my hand I wrap my hand around my own erection, coating it with lube so the pain won't be so bad. Since human males don't provide their own lubrication, I figured it would help ease the pain that Yami's about to endure.

I position myself between his legs. He's staring up at me. He looks so afraid. I reach out to stroke his cheek. "I'll go slow, I won't hurt you. And if I do, please let me know." I say.

"I trust you." he says putting his hand on top of mine. I smile before lifting my hand away from his cheek. I hold his hips, steadying myself as I ease into him. Yami tightens around me as I slide into him.

I grip his hips to keep from moving. My body shakes, my member twitches inside of my lover, begging for release. Yami's muscles clamp tightly around my shaft, massaging me. I want to go deeper, I want to take him hard and rough. A few more inches and I'll be all the way in him. I start to move, but I stop when I see the tears staining Yami's face.

I look down at him. His cheeks are coated with tears. I reach out to wipe them away.

"Yami, why didn't you tell me you were in pain?" I ask.

"I-I didn't want you to stop." he says shakily.

"Why? If you're in pain then-"

"Because it felt good to you." he replies. "I didn't want you to stop because of me."

"Yami, I told you that if it hurts too much we'll stop." I say.

"I don't want to stop." Yami says. "Besides, it doesn't hurt so bad anymore."

I nod. I sit there, allowing Yami to adjust to me. It's hard because Yami's muscles are clenching me tightly, sucking me in. I swear I moved about three inches inside of him from that alone.

Yami pulls me down for a kiss, his tongue immediately enters my mouth. We pull away after a while.

"You have no idea how wonderful you feel right now." he breathes. "Move so I can feel more of you."

I smirk. "As you wish, my love."

I sit up thrusting deeply into him. Yami moans, arching his back. I wrap my arms around him, bringing him up so he's sitting on my thighs. My member finding new depths within his hot, tight passage. Yami wraps his arms around my neck, moaning as he moves against me. He leans towards me, kissing me. My hands slide up and down his back. We pull away when we need to breathe. Yami pulls me towards him. We fall together on the bed. Yami wraps his legs around me as I thrust into him.

"Harder!" Yami gasps.

I obey sitting up, placing the tops of his thighs against his chest, thrusting deeply within him. He gasps, fisting the sheets tightly. I sit up, his legs fall on the bed again. I take his erection in my hand, stroking it as I thrust into him. Yami bucks his hips.

"Fuck, Bakura!" he exclaims as I hit his prostate.

I smirk, angling my hips so I hit it again. He screams, arching his back. I move my hand, lying on top of him. My sweat soaked body slides against his erection, which is still covered in lube. Yami moans, wrapping his legs tightly around my waist causing me drive deeper into him. I bite down on the base of his throat, hissing in pleasure.

Yami pulls me away from his neck and to his lips, licking my lips before kissing me. I kiss him back, thrusting hard and deep into him. I sit up, taking his erection in my hand again stroking it, rubbing the tip of it with my thumb. He moans. I continue to stroke and thrust into him, keeping my hips angled so I'm hitting his prostate.

"So fucking tight!" I exclaim leaning down to bite on the base of his throat. I'm fucking losing it. This feels too good to be real! How can a human feel this good? It's unbelievable!

"Bakura," Yami moans bucking his hips against me.

We meet again and again. My body presses firmly against his, sliding against his erection. I sit up, lifting Yami in my arms. Yami bites down on my throat. I moan, feeling his teeth sink into my flesh. I thrust into him a few more times before we both have our orgasms, screaming each other's names. Yami won't let up. I feel his teeth pierce my flesh. I fall on my back, taking him with me, holding him in my arms. Yami sits up, staring at me, his eyes wide and glossy like. Then, a big smile breaks on his face as tears run down his cheeks.

XXXXXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

The moment Bakura enters me, pain fills me. I bit my lip trying not to scream. I feel Bakura shake above me, gripping my hips trying not to move. I want him to continue. My body tightens around him, coating him with my blood. He's taking me slow, like he promised. It's amazing how much self-control humans have. The pain is still there, but I want more of him. Just as I'm about to ask him to go deeper, he looks down at me, seeing my cheeks stained with tears. Shit, stupid tears.

"Yami, why didn't you tell me you were in pain?" Bakura asks.

"I-I didn't want you to stop." I try to say evenly, but my voice shakes as I speak.

"Why? If you're in pain then-"

"Because it felt good to you." I reply "I didn't want you to stop because of me."

"Yami, I told you that if it hurts too much we'll stop." Bakura says.

"I don't want to stop." I say. "Besides, it doesn't hurt so bad anymore."

Bakura sits there, allowing me to adjust. It's getting easier. My vampire body takes over, pulling him into me. Bakura gasps when he's forced into me fully. I pull Bakura down for a kiss, not wasting anytime I run my tongue along the roof of his mouth and inner cheeks. Bakura kisses me back, battling with me. We pull away after a while.

"You have no idea how wonderful you feel right now." I breathe. "Move so I can feel you more of you."

I look up to see a smirk spreading across my lover's face. "As you wish, my love."

Bakura thrusts deeply within me. I moan, arching my back off the bed. Oh. my. fucking. Ra. He feels unbelievable. I buck my hips, wanting to capture more of him. I can't believe how wonderful this feels! Bakura lifts me so I'm sitting on his thighs. I wrap my arms around him moving up and down on him slowly. His member finds new depths within me, it feels amazing! I lean in to kiss him as I move against him. Bakura rubs my back, thrusting deeply within me.

I fall on my back, bringing Bakura with me. I wrap my legs around his waist, keeping him in place.

"Harder!" I gasp.

Bakura obeys, placing the tops of my thighs on my chest, driving deeper and harder within me. Good Gods! He's driving me crazy! I fist the sheets tightly. Bakura sits up, I let my legs fall beside of him. He grabs my erection, stroking it as he thrusts into me.

"Fuck Bakura!" I exclaim.

Bakura smirks, lying on top of me. His sweat soaked body pressing firmly against my erection, sliding against it. I wrap my legs around him, bucking my hips to meet his thrusts. I feel my control slipping. This feeling, it's beyond wonderful. I feel my muscles clamp tightly around him. Bakura bites on the base of my throat, hissing in pleasure.

I pull him away from my neck and to my mouth. I lick his lips before kissing him. Bakura kisses back while thrusting into me. Bakura sits up, taking my erection in his hand, stroking it. His thumb rubs on the tip, he drives deeper within me hitting my prostate full on. I moan, my muscles squeezing him tightly.

"So fucking tight!" Bakura exclaims leaning down to bite down on the base of my throat. Shit, he's got some teeth on him!

"Bakura," I moan bucking my hips upward. I want to feel more of him. This feels amazing. A little_ too_ amazing. I'm a vampire...how can a human make me feel so much pleasure? We meet over and over again. As we're about to orgasm, Bakura lifts me up, holding me as we trigger each other's orgasms. We scream each other's names. I bit down on his throat. My fangs start to pierce his flesh, I can taste his blood.

_"When a vampire falls in love, no matter who they fall in love with their love for that person will overpower their bloodlust."_

I open my eyes. Bakura has fallen on his back, still embedded deep within me. My teeth are still on him, blood is trickling down his neck. I blink, pulling away from him. I look at the wound then at Bakura, who's staring up at me.

"Yami are you okay?" he asks.

I look at the wound and back to his face again. I did it. I actually was able to pull away before I caused more damage. Atem and Yugi were right. I can control this. A grin spreads across my face as tears stream down it.

"Yami? What's wrong?!" Bakura cries pulling me down, wrapping his arms around me. He runs his fingers through my hair. I lie there for a moment, allowing him to calm me and himself down.

"I'm just so happy." I reply.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Lots going on this chapter! Ryou talked to Marik about sex, Yugi talked to Yami about giving himself a chance and confessed that he and Marik had sex and that he loves him. Mai helped Bakura out...everyone's doing their own thing and Yami and Bakura FINALLY have sex! Yay! **

**So, that's the first half of this lemon. What? Did y'all seriously think it was ending there? Y'all know I don't believe in the seme/uke thing. It's unfair and stupid. (No offense to anyone who likes that sorta thing) Anyways, next chappie...Yami's on top. He controlled his bloodlust this time...but can he control it next time? Bomb. Bomb...BOMB! Review lovelies! The second half of this lemon is next chapter and some other shit of course! Five more chapters TOPS and the 'GOOD' shit will start happening. We're getting close guys! Oh let me know if y'all want a Deathshipping lemon and just for the record...I kinda do believe in the seme/uke thing for that pairing..it's kinda weird having Ryou on top. (yeah I don't know don't ask I'm weird and AWESOME!) **


	24. Chapter 24:Flight

**This chapter for some reason, wasn't getting it. No matter what I tried, nothing worked. I guess I just needed to get out of the house and clear my mind because last night I was able to do Yami's POV of the lemon and then today I did Bakura's POV and finished up the rest of the chapter. Ryou and Mariku are not in this chapter. I was going to put them in here, but I decided to do that next chapter. Things are slowly heating up guys. Next chapter should start the 'fun' if all goes well. I have this amazing plan on how to get everything started. So anyways, enjoy the second half of the lemon with uke Bakura! :D. **

**Disclaimer:I do not own Yugioh. If I did, Bakura and Yami would have admitted their true feelings for each other and my wonderful story Impossibly Yours would have happened. I do own this plot and all my OC characters.**

**Warning: This story contains violence, some character death, lemons and m-pregnancy if any of this bothers you, then you need to leave because I will not put up with annoying bitching.**

**Summary:**

**The day before Bakura, the crown prince of Hazu, the werewolf kingdom, is to be crowned the next king. His siblings Ryou and Amane are kidnapped by none other than the Syanian army. In the attempt to get his younger brother and sister away from the vampires, he is kidnapped as well and held at ransom by the vampire king, Dartz. Azizi, the king of Hazu gives up his life in order to spare his children. Dartz agrees, forcing Bakura to take Ryou and Amane to Domino City, posing as humans. When Bakura's friends arrive in Domino City to tell him the fate of his home, Bakura is furious, creating a clan to wipe out all vampires. Bakura falls in love with Yami, they start dating unaware of what and who each other really is but when Yami's brother Yugi is caught in one of the traps, everything falls apart.**

**Chapter Twenty-four: Flight**

[Bakura's POV]:

I hold Yami in my arms, stroking his hair as his tears slid down his face, my neck and chest. They're not sad tears, they're happy tears. Yami sits up, cupping my face in his hands he stares down at me lovingly, tears filling those beautiful crimson eyes.

"Thank you so much." he whispers.

I pull his hands away from my face bringing him down against me, holding him. We're closer in every possible way. Yami gave himself to me, now it's my turn to give myself to him. I shift, getting out from under him. I turn him over so we're facing each other. We smile at each other. I'm so happy. I've never been so happy in my life. It's amazing how wonderful I feel when I'm with Yami. He's not a werewolf, I shouldn't feel this way about him, but I do and I love every second of it.

"I should really be the one thanking you." I say.

Yami's smile widens. He reaches out brushing my bangs back kissing my forehead. "I love you." he says.

"I love you too." I say.

"I can't believe Yugi was right." Yami chuckles after a while.

I raise my eyebrow at him.

"He told me that we'd be closer after we made love." Yami says. "I feel so much closer to you, like your soul has been infused with mine. It's a wonderful feeling."

"It is." I say. "And I want to become even closer to you."

Yami's eyes widened. "You don't mean…"

"Yes, my love. I want you to take me."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

[Yugi's POV]:

I lay on Marik's chest, one of his arms is wrapped around me. Suddenly, I burst into a fit of laughter.

Marik pulls away from me. "What's so funny?"

"I'm just picturing your face when Ryou came in here and saw you in your thong." I giggle.

Marik blushed ten shades of red. "Well, I _thought_ it was you coming in! I wasn't expecting it to be Ryou!" he exclaims.

"I can't believe I missed that!" I continued to laugh. "I mean the expression on your face but have been-"

Marik shuts me up with a kiss. I smirk into the kiss, increasing the intensity. Marik pulls away, looking down at me. "And I like to see the expression on your face after I kiss you." he says.

I roll my eyes. "Like you're all calm?"

"Well, I do have_ you_ as a boyfriend." Marik says.

I sit up, glaring at him. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

A wide grin breaks upon Marik's face before he pushes me on the bed kissing me. "Exactly as it sounds, love."

"Do you want to get it again?" I threaten.

"Gods,_ please_!"

XXXXXXX

[Amane's POV]:

"No, no. You're not doing it right Joey!" Serenity giggles.

Joey and Jaden are playing Dance-Dance-Revolution. They're both horrible at it too.

"Well, that's what it said for me to do!" Joey exclaims jumping on the wrong arrow _again._

"Joey, can you not tell left from right, man?" Tristan laughs.

"The arrows are going too fast for him." Jaden pants jumping up and down on the arrows.

"Oh like you're one to talk? You're not doing so hot either, Jay." Joey snaps.

"He's doing better than you!" Tristan says.

"Shuddup, T!"

The game ends with Jaden winning, barely. They plopped down on the couch, panting heavily. Syrus moved closer to Jaden, brushing his hair from his eyes before leaning in to kiss him.

"Alright, who's next?" Syrus asks after pulling away from Jaden.

I turn to look at Serenity. "Are you ready to go?" I ask her.

"Of course, let's show these boys how to really dance." Serenity says standing up.

Serenity and I make our way over to where the platform is. We start a new game and begin.

XXXXXXX

[Kisara's POV]:

The way Amane and Serenity move with grace and accuracy. It's amazing how a werewolf and a blind human can have so much skill and grace with dancing. Slade and Vivian always told me and the other newly turned vampires that werewolves were savaged beasts and therefore had no ounce of grace within them. But Amane did, and I was enchanted by it.

Serenity had as much grace as Amane did. She hit the arrows flawlessly, it was as if she could see them. She jumped and twirled never missing a beat. I couldn't stop watching. And I guess, neither could the others in the room because everyone was staring at Serenity and Amane perfecting DDR.

The game was won by Amane, but barely. They got off, hugging each other. I felt happiness swell within me. Vivian always told me that newly turned vampires were jealous of others' affections, but I wasn't. I wanted to be with Serenity and Amane there was just something about them that I liked. I wasn't sure if they would want to be with me though...I wouldn't be surprised if they didn't.

"Now _that's_ what I call dancing." Chazz says giving Amane and Serenity a high-five as they past by.

"Where did you learn how to dance like that sis?" Joey asks as Serenity sat next to me on the couch, leaning to rest her head on my shoulder. I wrap my arm around her automatically. Amane smiles, settling next to Serenity and me.

"I took dance classes." Serenity replies.

"You must have been on the top of your class." I say.

Serenity moves to look at me. "There were a few people better than me, of course, but I was in the top five."

"How did you learn how to play DDR?" Alexis asks.

"I went to a blind dance school. While we were there we learned to listen to the beat of the music and feel the rhythm within us. Every Friday we'd have game night where we'd play dancing games and DDR just happens to be one I mastered." Serenity replies.

"That's amazing." Alexis says. "I can't believe how well you and Amane were during your game."

"Ryou and I used to play DDR all the time as kids." Amane says.

"Can Bakura dance too?" I ask.

"No." Amane replies. "He can sing though."

"Bakura can sing?" Alexis' gasps.

"He sure can." Amane smiles. "You should hear him. He sounds beautiful."

"Well, he does like music a lot." Chazz says. "Maybe we should hook him up and record him."

"Bakura wouldn't go for that." Amane sighs. "He's very self-conscious."

"Well, we're going to have to get him over that, now won't we?" I say.

XXXXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

Bakura wants me to take him. And I'm scared. What if I mess up and hurt him? I've never taken anyone before. It's a lot different than being taken. I trusted Bakura with all my heart to be gentle with me and not hurt me and even if he had hurt me, my body would have healed right away. If I hurt him, his body won't heal so fast.

"You're scared aren't you?" Bakura says.

I nod.

"Don't be. I trust you, you can do this." Bakura says taking my hand in his.

"Were you scared your first time?" I ask.

"Everyone is." Bakura replies.

I took a deep breath. I knew this was going to be hard, but Bakura believed in me. My brothers believed in me. Bakura had taken me, and I got through it, and I can get through it when I take him. I moved closer to him, pressing our lips together. Bakura immediately wrapped his arms around me, deepening the kiss. We broke the kiss only to lock lips again. Bakura pulled me towards him so I was lying on top of him. He held me in his arms, kissing my neck. I moaned, moving in to kiss him again.

I pulled away, sitting up I stared down at my lover. He was beautiful. So intoxicating. I loved his beautiful face, those gorgeous eyes and that soft skin. How could a human be this beautiful? Usually it was vampires and werewolves who have the best psychical appearances, but Bakura, he is absolutely flawless.

"I love you, Bakura." I say stroking the side of his face. Bakura looks up at me, those gorgeous eyes burning with love. "I love you so much. I'm so in love with you. You make me so happy. I never knew I could be this happy. You've always been there for me. You were willing to wait for me to be ready for this. You showed me how much you love me and you have me your heart and your soul. And now, it's my turn to give you mine."

I got off of him, leaning over the bed I grabbed the bottle of lube that had been knocked off during our previous activities. I opened the cab, squirting some on my fingers. I glanced at Bakura for a moment, before pressing a finger in his entrance. He tensed, hissing slightly. I used my other hand to coax his limp member into that huge thick organ that was inside me not even ten minutes ago. I felt myself grow hard at the memory of Bakura inside of me. I still couldn't get over how big he was. I bet whoever was his lover before _really_ enjoyed it. Because I _sure_ did.

I press another finger in him. Bakura tensed even more. I groaned from the feeling, his insides were soft and warm, squeezing my fingers. I pressed another finger inside him, when I did, he let out a scream arching his back, wanting my fingers to go deeper. I continue to stretch him, I wanted his pain to be as minimal as possible. Suddenly, Bakura wiggled out from under me. I removed my fingers from him. He moved, pushing me down on the bed. My eyes widened when he straddled me, taking my erection in his hand, stroking it.

"Bakura what are you-"

I didn't get to finish, suddenly Bakura's tight delicious heat engulfed me. I gasped, closing my eyes feeling him slide down on me slowly. Each inch he took was painfully slowly, I wanted him to get started, I wanted to thrust deeply within him, to feel him. I hissed when I was fully sheathed within him. Bakura's muscles squeezed my shaft. I opened my eyes to see Bakura's eyes squeezed shut, taking deep breathes to get used to my size. I reached up to stroke his face. Bakura's eyes opened, he looked down at me, tears filled his eyes.

"Bakura? Are you okay?" I ask.

All of a sudden, I'm worried. I'm hurting him too much. I start to move to pull out of him, but Bakura stops me.

"You better be moving out of me to thrust back into me." Bakura whispers in my ear seductively. "Make sure you do it hard too."

I felt a shiver run throughout my body. Bakura seemed to do a total turn around. Well, this should be interesting. I smirked, thrusting deeply into him, _hard_.

"Fuck!" Bakura screams.

I chuckle, pulling him down for a kiss, we battle each other. Bakura sits up, sliding off of me before impaling himself onto me again. I moan, gripping his hips, thrusting upward into him. Bakura moans, grabbing his erection tightly between his fist, stroking himself as I slide in and out of him. I thrust deeply into him, causing my lover to scream.

This feels unbelievable. Every time he lifts off of me, it's only for a moment before I'm inside of him again. His muscles clench me tightly, it's driving me crazy. Bakura removed his hand, leaning down to kiss me. My hands slide up and down his back while he moves against me. He pulls away, moving to kiss my neck, he bit down hard. I hissed, my hands making their way to his hair, pulling on it hard.

Bakura moves off of me suddenly, my eyes widened. He lies on his back, staring up at me. I blink, he wants me to be in 'charge' now. He took charge because he knew I was afraid, but now that we've had sex for a bit, I'm not as scared as I was before. I position myself between his knees, sliding into him. Bakura moans, arching his back. I grip his hips tightly thrusting hard into him. My lover screams my name, bucking his hips, begging me to return to him.

I grab his member, stroking it in time with my thrust. Bakura closes his eyes moaning my name over and over again like he's in a trance. I love seeing him like this. So out of control. This feeling, it's amazing. I can't believe this is happening. I'm not letting my vampiric instincts control me. I can feel them inside of me, begging to come out. I have to keep total control of them, I'm taking Bakura, not the other way around. I can't and I will_ not_ hurt my beloved. I sit up straight, putting his legs over my shoulders, thrusting into him hard and deep.

"Yami," Bakura moans bucking up against me. I move his legs, leaning into kiss him. Bakura wraps them around me. Our kiss got more and more intense. I pull away after a while, sitting up I take his erection in my hand, stroking it. I thrust into him, Bakura bucks up against me.

Bakura tightens around me with each thrust I take. I groan from the feeling. I never knew how amazing this could feel. I feel my control slipping. I'm overwhelmed by the intensity of this. Bakura continues to buck up against me, driving my member deeper and deeper inside of him. My grip on his erection tightens, Bakura moans. He's so close, I can almost taste it.

I lean in to kiss him, pressing my body firmly against him, moving against him. Bakura's hands grip my hair tightly. Our tongues enter each other's mouths, fighting against one another for control. Even lying on his back, getting taken by his technically natural enemy, Bakura still manages to be dominate.

I break the kiss, leaning in I sink my fangs into his neck as my orgasm washes over me. I can feel Bakura's as well. He tightens around me, I sink my fangs deeper into his flesh. I lick the blood flowing from his wound. It's so intoxicating. I'm drowning in the overwhelming pleasure it's bring me. Bakura moans.

I jerk away from him suddenly. My eyes are wide. Shit! I knew I was going to do that. Bakura's lying there, panting. I stare at his face, he's not in any pain whatsoever, instead he has this dreamy faraway look in his eyes and he's smiling like well, he just got laid.

"Bakura?" I ask brushing his hair away from his face. "Are you okay?"

Bakura jerks me towards him, his tongue immediately entering my mouth, mapping me out. "I didn't know you were a sadist Yami," Bakura says pulling away from me. "We could have had some real fun tonight."

Of course, Bakura would think that me biting him was part of the sex. He thinks I like giving pain. Sure, for vampires, when we bite things-specifically humans or other vampires, we tend to get aroused by the blood, but I don't get turned on from hurting anyone. Hell, if I did, I would have taken Bakura a long time ago.

"Umm...yeah." I say. "I guess I am…"

"Well, we're going to have some fun then, my little kinky freak."

I blush at this. I pull out of him, moving to lie on his chest. Bakura runs his fingers through my hair.

"I love you." he says.

"I love you too." I say before falling asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

It's no surprise to me that Yami was terrified out of his mind when I asked if he could take me. Me? I am thrilled. I wasn't used to this, someone being terrified of sex. Even when Marik and I were virgins and we took each other's virginities that day, the fear we both had wasn't nearly as bad as Yami's is.

I know he won't hurt me. He needs to believe in himself, something horrible must have happened to him during his childhood for him to feel this way. Did he perhaps have a lover he's not telling me about? I knew Yami was a virgin, maybe he liked something and his partner didn't so he got upset by it and fears my rejection.

Yami and I locked lips, our kisses were never the types that were gentle and sweet. They were always those lip biting, hair pulling, tongue swallow kisses that automatically aroused me to incredible heights. When Marik and I were together, we were just like this, but for some reason with Yami it's different.

Yami pulls away, staring into my eyes. My heart skips a beat. He's beyond beautiful. I can't believe he's mine. I still can't get over the feel of being inside of him. It was like nothing I had ever felt before. The emotional and psychical pleasure, the passion, the intensity, I could still feel it surging through me like it was happening right now. If only he were a werewolf. I could take him back to Hazu and ask him to be my courtesan and to bear my children. But, he's not, Yami is a human and therefore cannot become pregnant nor could he get me pregnant.

"I love you, Bakura." Yami says stroking the side of my face. I look up at him, his eyes were burning with passion and love as he spoke to me.. "I love you so much. I'm so in love with you. You make me so happy. I never knew I could be this happy. You've always been there for me. You were willing to wait for me to be ready for this. You showed me how much you love me and you have me your heart and your soul. And now, it's my turn to give you mine."

Yami's confession was so heartwarming and passionate. It hurts so bad that I'll have to leave him one day. But, my kingdom needs me. I have to get it away from Dartz and become king like I was meant to. My personal life comes after that. I know it will hurt Yami, but I'll worry about that when the time comes, for now I'm going to enjoy my time with him.

My mind is racing as Yami prepares me. It's been so long since I've actually had sex..since Marik and I broke up, so the pain has returned as if I never had sex in the first place. I know Yami's scared, you can see it in his eyes that he is. He's doing a wonderful job, his fingers feel really good, but I'm ready to have that giant cock inside of me. I know Yami isn't ready to be 'in control' well, I know exactly how to handle this.

I wiggle out from under him as I get from under Yami, he removes his fingers from me. I moved, pushing him down on his back. I straddled his hips taking his erection in my hand giving it a few strokes so it's as hard as it can get. Gods, I'm so excited.

"Bakura what are you-"

Yami stops mid sentence when he feels himself enter me. He gasps. I slowly make my way down on him. It hurts so bad,yet it feels wonderful at the same time. I feel tears filling my eyes. I bit back a scream when he's halfway in me. I close my eyes once I feel that he's fully sheathed within me. The pain is subsiding slowly, but it's still too painful to move.

"Bakura? Are you okay?" Yami asks me touching my face. He strokes my face, wiping the tears away. His caresses calm me down, relaxing me enough to loosen my death grip hold on his erection. Yami starts to move out of me. I know what he's up to and I won't have that. I'm used to him now, it's time for him to experience how amazing this is.

I lie down on Yami, whispering in his ear seductively: "You better be moving to thrust back into me. Make sure you it hard too."

I feel Yami shiver underneath me._ There's_ who I've been looking for. Suddenly Yami rams upward in me. Nailing my prostate with incredible accuracy for a virgin.

"Fuck!" I scream.

Yami chuckles, pulling me down for a kiss. We explore each other as I move against him. We break the kiss when our lungs are burning so bad we have to. I sit up, sliding off of him before impaling myself back on him. Gods, this feels amazing! Yami grips my hips tightly, thrusting upward into me. I grab my own aching erection stroking it to relieve the tension building up inside of me.

This feels unbelievable. I hate how we have to separate. This feeling he's giving me. It's incredible. I can feel his soul deep within me. I never felt something so strong before. We meet again and again. I love it, every movement. I lean down to take Yami in a kiss. His hands slide up and down my back as I move against him. I move to kiss his neck, biting down hard when he gives me a really hard thrust. He grabs my hair, pulling on it hard.

I lift myself off of Yami lying on my back next to him. He sits up, staring down at me. He knows what this means. He knows I trust him enough to be in control while taking me. He needs to realize it and the only way to is to take me when I'm lying flat on my back ready for him to devour me whole.

Yami positions himself between my knees and slides in. I arch my back moaning he fills me. Yami grips my hips thrusting into me. I buck my hips against his, begging him to go deeper. I want to capture all of him. I want to feel him deep within me. Each thrust he gives is perfect, like he's been doing this for years. It's like his body was meant for mine. It's amazing. Suddenly, Yami grabs my erection tightly stroking it in time with his thrust, increasing the pleasure surging through me. I moan his name over and over again. I could lose conscious at this rate.

Yami lifts my hips, putting my legs over his shoulders thrusting hard and deep into me. Good gods! How can a virgin be_ this_ good?! I buck my hips, forcing him to drive deeper into me. Yami pulls my legs off of him, leaning in to kiss me. Our kiss automatically burns within us. He sits up after we break away, grabbing my erection stroking it in time with his thrusts. My body tightens around him, he groans from the feeling. He's so close. I can feel it. I can literally taste it. It's amazing how close we are now. I've never been able to feel anyone be close to an orgasm before.

Yami lets go of my erection, lying on top of me his body pressing firmly into mine sliding against my throbbing member as he slides in and out of me. Our lips connect in a fierce battle, our tongues entering each other's mouths trying to win the kiss. Yami pulls away before a winner is declared, he kisses my neck before he sinks his teeth into the flesh. His erection hits my prostate hard, triggering my orgasm.

Yami fills me, I moan as his teeth sink deeper into my skin. I can feel my blood starting to form and he still won't let go and I don't want him too. The feeling is feels to incredible. It's like nirvana surging through me. It's like I'm having an orgasm all over again. I moan. Yami jerks away, his eyes are widened in terror. He thinks he hurt me. It's no surprise. He's always worried about hurting me. I trust him enough not to hurt me, why doesn't he trust in himself? He trusts me, a werewolf. He's a human, he can't possibly hurt me, but he doesn't know I'm a werewolf. I wish I could tell him, but I can't…

"Bakura?" Yami asks brushing my hair away from my face. "Are you okay?"

I don't respond with words. I jerk him towards me forcing my tongue between his lips, mapping him out. Yami joins in and soon we have to break away to breathe.

"I didn't know you were a sadist Yami," I say. "We could have had some real fun tonight."

Yami's eyes widened slightly by my words. Did he not know that he was one? Perhaps that's why he was afraid. He liked things that his previous lover didn't and he felt it was weird, so he automatically assumed I wouldn't like it.

"Umm...yeah," he says trying not to sound nervous, "I guess I am."

His response only confirmed my suspicions. I can't imagine how Yami must have felt when he and his previous lover were in the midst of their foreplay and he did something that his lover didn't like. Yami is so kind, so gentle. You wouldn't think he'd be a sadist, but he is and I _love_ it!

"Well, we're going to have some fun then my kinky little freak." I say.

Yami blushes hard at this. Hopefully, now that he's learned that I'm into that sort of thing, he'll stop holding back. I could feel that he was even while he was biting me. I wished he'd let go, I want to feel all of him. I can take it, and he can control it enough not to go overboard with it and even if he did, I would heal automatically. This should be the other way around, I'm the one who's a werewolf, not Yami.

Yami pulls out of me, moving to lie on my chest. I run my fingers through his hair. It's so soft, like his skin.

"I love you." I say.

"I love you too." Yami says before falling asleep. I lie there, continuing to stroke his hair until it relaxes me so much I fall asleep as well.

XXXXXXXXXX

Vivian walks into Dartz's 'office'. He's sitting in a large chair surrounded by three young female vampires all of them either touching or kissing him.

"Were Satorious' readings correct?" Dartz asks pushing the females aside.

"Yes." Vivian replies.

"Excellent. You and Slade know what to do right?" Dartz says.

"But of course, my king." Vivian smirks.

A wide smirk breaks across the Syanian King's face, almost splitting it.

"Then let's begin, shall we?"

**XXXXXX**

What is Dartz planning? What did Satorious envision? What will happen between Yami and Bakura after they have had sex? What's going on with Ryou and Mariku after Ryou's talked with Marik (from the previous chapter of course) all that in more, coming up! Let's get this show on the road! Review lovelies! :D. 


	25. Chapter 25:Aftermath

**I was worried I wouldn't have anything for this chapter because it's a filler/aftermath/getting into the good shit chapter..but I thought on what I needed to do, and I ended up with a 25 page chapter! Yeah I know right! Anyways, lots going on this chappie! So enjoy! Ryou's POV at the beginning of this chappie is happening last night and the rest is the next day (except the very beginning but you get what I mean)**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Yugioh. If I did, Bakura and Yami would have admitted their true feelings for each other and my wonderful story Impossibly Yours would have happened. I do own this plot and all my OC characters.**

**Warning: This story contains violence, some character death, lemons and m-pregnancy if any of this bothers you, then you need to leave because I will not put up with annoying bitching.**

**Summary:**

**The day before Bakura, the crown prince of Hazu, the werewolf kingdom, is to be crowned the next king. His siblings Ryou and Amane are kidnapped by none other than the Syanian army. In the attempt to get his younger brother and sister away from the vampires, he is kidnapped as well and held at ransom by the vampire king, Dartz. Azizi, the king of Hazu gives up his life in order to spare his children. Dartz agrees, forcing Bakura to take Ryou and Amane to Domino City, posing as humans. When Bakura's friends arrive in Domino City to tell him the fate of his home, Bakura is furious, creating a clan to wipe out all vampires. Bakura falls in love with Yami, they start dating unaware of what and who each other really is but when Yami's brother Yugi is caught in one of the traps, everything falls apart.**

**Chapter Twenty-five: Aftermath**

_Satorious knelt down before the light altar. It was a stone altar in the shape of a snake. Inside the snakes mouth was a large yellow orb that appeared to have a flame dancing inside of it. Satorious looked up, staring right into the orb. The fire dancing in his eyes. He continued to stare, the Light was showing him something._

_"It can't be!" Satorious gasp. He stood up, throwing the doors open. Dartz sat in his chair. Allister, Raphael, and Valon were guarding him as usual. Slade and Vivian were off training the newly turned vampires._

_"Dartz, we've got a problem." Satorious says wasting no time._

_"What did you see this time?" Allister asks._

_"The Hazuian King has fallen in love with one of our own." Satorious says._

_"What are you blabbering about?" Dartz snaps._

_"The Light showed me a vision of the past. The chosen one is in love." Satorious says._

_"Well, this is just great!" Dartz hisses, standing up. "Who has he fallen for?"_

_"Yami Mouto." Satorious replies._

_"Seriously?!" Slade laughs walking in the door. Vivian is behind him smirking as usual._

_"Do you know him, Slade?" Valon asks._

_"Of course I know him. He's my brother's best friend." Slade responds rolling his eyes._

_"So he's one of our slaves then." Vivian says._

_"And the Hazuian King wants him because….?" Allister scoffs._

_"It doesn't matter why, fools! All that matters is they are." Dartz says a wide grin breaking on his face._

_"What do you mean, your highness?" Raphael asks._

_"We're going to play a little game called 'Betrayal'."_

[Ryou's POV]:

I leave Marik's room, going downstairs. No one is there. The TV is off and I don't bother turning it on. I'm too nervous to think. Marik said that I needed to trust in myself and explore my partner so I'd know what he's into. I don't even know what Mariku likes. What if I do something and he doesn't like it? Or worse, what if he's doing something to me and I don't like it? I mean I could pretend to like it, but that wouldn't be fair to me or him. I sigh, burrowing my face in my hands.

"Why are you sitting down here, love?" Mariku asks.

I remove my hands, looking up at my lover. He's an eye full. His body is nothing but pure lean muscle. I love those beautiful lialic eyes and that spiky sandy blonde hair of his. He sits next to me without waiting for a reply, pulling me into his arms. He kisses the top of my head.

"I've wanted to go further with you as well." he speaks almost inaudibly. It's amazing how different he is when he's with me. I mean, don't get me wrong, he's still very dominate and we have our fights, like any couple would. But, he's so gentle with me, like I'm made of glass, yet he still manages to tip me over the edge without me shattering because he's always right there to break my fall.

I sit up, looking at him. He's leaned back against the couch, his eyes are in a faraway place. "You have?" I question.

Mariku looks at me, nodding. "I just didn't want to rush you, but now that I know you're ready, we can do this."

"How did you know I was ready?" I ask.

"I past by Marik's door and heard the two of you talking." Mariku shrugs. "Plus, you're horrible at hiding things."

I blush. "I don't try to be."

"It's not good to hide your feelings." Mariku says. "It can hurt you."

"You hide yours sometimes." I point out.

"And that's why I have you to help me with that." Mariku says brushing my bangs back and kissing me on the forehead.

"You do, and I always have you to help me with my problems as well." I say.

"I love you, Ryou." Mariku says staring deeply into my eyes. My heart skips a beat, his words are so rich and pure. They're running deep through my body. I smile, bringing a shaky hand to stroke the side of his face. Mariku closes his eyes, sighing in content. He grabs my hand, stilling it. My eyes widened when he opens his own, he's staring at me.

"Why are you shaking so much?" he asks. "You shouldn't be nervous. You can't do anything to me that I won't like."

"Are you sure?" I ask.

Mariku cups my face in his hands. "I'm sure." he says before pressing our lips together.

XXXXXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

I woke up the sun was just starting to seep through the curtains. Yami was lying on my chest. The arm I have around him tightens. Yami sighs, mumbling my name in his sleep. I smile to myself. I can't believe we had sex. Both of us were no doubt, scared out of our minds, but we did it. We got through it, and now, we both know, without a shadow of a doubt that we can trust each other and love one another.

For now...at least…

There's bigger problems, like the fact that Dartz hasn't done anything in a while. Knowing him, he's probably plotting something horrific. He knows I'm here, but what is he waiting for? He has to have realized Kisara and John are gone by now too. I'm sure he's not too thrilled about that. And we still don't know who the alpha is...Mai said she has some sort of plan to help us figure it out, but what is it? She hasn't mention anything to us about it lately, but there has been stuff going on too.

Yami stirs, I look down at him, Yami's beautiful crimson eyes stare up at me, a smile breaks across his face.

"Good morning, beautiful." I say.

"Good morning to you too." he says. He reaches his free arm that's not behind my neck and takes my hand in his, bring them to rest on my chest.

"Did you sleep well?" I ask.

"I was with you, so yes." he replies.

"That's good. Do you want to get up now?" I ask.

"In a moment. I want to stay like this for now." he says.

I love holding him and being held by him. I love how much he loves me. It's amazing how one person can change your life. Yami's done that. He loves me and I love him. And the thought of leaving him is tearing me apart, but I've known from the beginning we'd have to part, so I'll just enjoy my time with him now.

"Why did Atticus and Atem want you, Yugi, Chazz, and Alexis out of the house?" I ask.

"Beats me." Yami replies. "Anyways, I'm hungry, want to get some food?"

"Sure." I say.

XXXXXXXXXX

[Serenity's POV]:

After a few hours of playing games. My brother, Tristan and Jaden passed out from exhaustion. Kisara, Amane, and I stayed up watching movies and playing a few board games with one another. I had woken up curled up next to Amane, who had her arm around my shoulder. Kisara was lying in Amane's lap while my head was on her shoulder. I knew it was Kisara because I could sense her presence near. She has a beautiful aura to her and because she spoke to me.

"Serenity?" Kisara says groggily. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Just woke up," I reply. "Did you fall asleep on Amane too?"

Kisara seemed nervous, I'm sure she was bolting up and in a blushing mess by now.

"You shouldn't be nervous, Kisara." I say.

"I-I'm not sure if Amane likes me or not." Kisara mumbles. "I mean I know she's lesbian, but that doesn't mean she likes me."

"Well, I like you." I say.

"You do?" she asks.

"Of course. You're beautiful and I have a lot of fun with you." I reply.

"Thanks, I think you're beautiful too and I have a lot of fun with you as well." she says nervously.

"I'm not sure how this would work though." I say mostly to myself. "I like Amane, but I also like you."

"Well, I like you as well..maybe we should talk to Amane about this?" Kisara suggests.

Suddenly, I feel myself being pulled down. Kisara must have been too because I hear a yelp from her.

"What is this I hear about the two of you liking me?" Amane asks.

"I-" Kisara says. She doesn't get to finish. Amane's lips are upon hers. Amane still has her arm wrapped around me, keeping me in place as she and Kisara kiss. They pull away, panting. Before I have time to react, Amane brings me into a heated kiss. I'm shocked at first, but I respond quickly. Amane pulls away. I can feel her eyes on me.

"I love you too, Serenity." Amane says, stroking my hair. I sigh leaning against her shoulder. She turns to look at Kisara. "And you, Kisara. I've always loved you."

"You did?" Kisara asks.

"Yes, I have had the biggest crush on you since we started school, I was just too nervous to say anything." Amane replies.

"I was too." Kisara says. "But now I know that you love me too."

"I'm the luckiest girl in the world." I say.

"You do." Kisara says leaning over Amane to give me a kiss. We settle back down, both of us resting on Amane's chest.

"You know, I've heard that a lot of threesome couples don't work out because they get jealous of one another, but I don't think we'll have that problem." I say.

"I don't either." Kisara says. "I love you and Amane the same."

"And I love the two of you the same as well." Amane says kissing me on the top of my head before doing the same to Kisara.

"Are we going to let anyone know about this?" Kisara asks.

"I'm not sure." I reply. "I mean I know Joey would be okay with it, but would Bakura?"

"Bakura isn't the boss of me." Amane says. "He can get over it."

I laugh. "He's just worried about you."

"I know." Amane sighs. "But it's just...I mean he's with a vampire too."

"Do you think they'll ever tell one another?" Kisara asks.

"Probably not." Amane sighs. "My brother fears rejection."

"It's surprising. Bakura seems so confident." Kisara says.

"He is. He knows what he's good at, but when it comes to love that confidence goes away." Amane says. "He told me that he's scared of hurting Yami. He wishes to take him back to Hazu."

"But he can't because of the treaty right?" Kisara asks.

"Yeah…" Amane says.

"Can you guys tell me about this treaty?" I ask.

"Sure." Amane says.

XXXXXXXX

[Mariku's POV]:

Last night was absolutely incredible. At first, Ryou was uneasy, but after a while, he started warming up until eventually he let go. I was gentle with him, kissing on that colorless flesh of his, running my fingers through his hair to relax him. I took my time preparing him, my fingers gently probing his insides. He tensed and whimpered at first, but after a while, he let out a scream, bucking up against my fingers. I took him just as gently, lying on top of him, kissing his neck, chest and lips. When I hit his prostate, however, the beast was unleashed. I knew my little lover was holding back.

I loved hearing his moans and screams. They were like music to my ears, encouraging me to thrust into his gorgeous body hard and fast. I wrapped my hand around his erection, stroking it in time with my thrust. Ryou bucked up against me, begging me to take him deeper. Our completion wasn't too long in following and I collapsed on top of him with Ryou running his fingers through my hair.

I woke up on my side, holding my lover. My arms were securely tightened around him. I ran my fingers through his hair, he sighed in content, mumbling something inaudible into my chest.

"Good morning, my little angel." I whisper.

Ryou moans, moving against me. His arm gets thrown over my waist and he automatically pulls me towards me. Our bodies are pressed firmly against each other now. Shit, this is not the time to be getting a hard-on! Ryou shifts, looking up at me.

"Mariku?" he says.

"Yes, it's me." I say continuing to stroke his hair.

Ryou doesn't say anything for a while. A grin breaks across his face. He opens his mouth to speak, but I don't allow it. My lips are upon his. Ryou's eyes widened, but slide closed as he grips my hair tightly, deepening the kiss.

We pull away, staring at one another, panting.

"Mariku what-"

"I haven't gotten enough of you, my little cream puff." I say moving so I'm straddlng him. Ryou stares up at me with those wide chocolate eyes that have me melting from the inside out.

"Shouldn't we go downstairs?" he asks.

"Later." I purr next to his ear. "Right now, I need you."

XXXXXXXXX

[Marik's POV]:

Once again, Yugi and I are fucking each other like some rabbits watching porn. Well, that's a strange imagine. I wake up to notice he's not next to me. I wonder where he went. I guess it's a good thing he's not here right now. My ass hurts too much anyways. I hope I can walk straight. It's amazing how much strength he has. I'm sure he hurts as well, I wasn't gentle with him at all. He hates when I'm gentle, hell, he even hates when I prepare him, but I refuse not to. He's a human and I could seriously hurt him. I don't want to hear Atem or Yami's bitching when their baby brother has to go to the hospital because he's been rippd open by a werewolf.

Ryou came in here last night, asking about sex. It was a bit strange to be honest, but I hoped I gave him some good advice. I didn't care for the little brat, but my brother did, for whatever reason, and I was willing to help Ryou. I mean, I don't hate the guy, don't get me wrong, but he's a bit...I don't know...girly. But I helped him anyways because he needed it and maybe if he got laid he'd be less shy. But then again, it's not me, so why am I even dwelling on this nonsense? He's not my lover.

I sit up, pulling some pants on. I don't bother with underwear because I know sooner or later I'm either going to be fucking the hell out of Yugi or vice versa. He just can't resist me. And I can't blame him, I mean I do look good.

I walk downstairs, smelling something delightful. Miho must be cooking. I walk into the kitchen to see Bakura, Yami, and Yugi all at the kitchen table eating a breakfast buffet.

"Well, it's about time you got up, sleepyhead." Bakura says.

I take a seat next to Yugi. "Well, some of us didn't get much sleep last night." I say looking at Yugi. Yugi blushes, mumbling something before eating some of his waffle.

I look over at Yami and Bakura, who are across the table from us. For a moment, I thought I see a smirk across Yami's face.

"Oh I know." he says. "I heard the two of you going at it last night. Didn't know you screamed that way Yugi."

Yugi's head snaps up. He's in a blushing fit now. "How did you hear me? Marik's room is on the second level and I wasn't that loud!" Yugi exclaims.

"Yugi, the neighbors were complaining last night." Bakura says.

"And what about y'all?" I say. "It's not like you were quiet."

"Yami sure wasn't." Bakura smirks.

"Oh and like you were Mr. Quiet?" Yami scoffs rolling his eyes.

Bakura just laughs. I love seeing him like this. He's so at ease now. His eyes flicker to me, I nearly miss it. Yami and Yugi start talking amongst one another while Bakura and I begin our on private conversation.

_So you and Yugi are together?_ he asks.

_Yes. I love him very much._ I reply.

_I'm happy for you, Marik. Does anyone else know?_ He asks.

_Just you and Ryou._ I reply.

_When are you going to tell the others?_ he asks.

I shrug. _Whenever I can. I mean I don't know how Atem would react to it. He knows I'm a werewolf._

_Let Yugi handle that. You should tell who's here._ Bakura says.

_I will, when I can_. I say. _So, I say changing the conversation_.

_Yes_. Bakura says before I can get my question out.

_Yes what?_ I ask.

_Yes, I'm in love with Yami, for real._

_I'm happy for you, Bakura._ I say.

Bakura smiles. It's the same smile that used to leave me breathless, but now, it only makes me happy. Happy because my best friend is happy.

_I hate how we have to leave_. I sigh. _It's not fair. I want to be with Yugi._

_I know._

_Do you think there's a way around all of this?_ I ask, hopefully.

_There is for you. Not for me_. Bakura says.

_I'm not going to take Yugi back to Hazu with me unless you can take Yami. I don't want you going through that hurt, Bakura_. I say.

_You've always been so kind to me, Marik. I never did thank you for all of your help._ Bakura says.

_You're my best friend. How could I not be there for you? You've always been there for me_. I say.

_Does Mariku know about you and Yugi?_ Bakura asks.

_Unfortunately, though, he doesn't seem that mad about it._ I reply.

_Well, that's good. Maybe he just wants you to be happy._ Bakura says.

_He does. Hey, speaking of which, did Mai ever tell you and Mariku how she was going to figure out which one of you is to be alpha of Fang?_ I ask.

Bakura shakes his head. _No. I'm not sure what she's planning. We haven't been able to train this weekend. I'm hoping we can, I know Dartz is planning something horrific._

_No doubt_ I say. _But what is it, I haven't the slightest idea. I'm sure Vivian is looking for Kisara though._

_I'm sure she is_. Bakura says. _But I'm not going to let her have her._

_Well, you seem like you're really protective over that vampire. Care to share why?_ I say.

_Amane loves her_. Bakura replies.

_Seriously? I thought she liked that blind girl-_

_Serenity_. Bakura says. _And she does. She loves both of them._

_Oh so she's kinky and wants a threesome is that it?_ I say.

_Don't talk about my sister like that, Marik_. Bakura warns

_Okay, okay. I say. But seriously, she likes both of them?_

Bakura nods.

_And do you approve of this?_ I ask.

_I guess. I mean what choice do I have?_ he asks.

_Kisara's a vampire, Bakura. You know this_. I point out.

_I know. And she knows this too, that's why I'm staying out of her business._ Bakura says. _It's not my place to tell my sister what to do._

_True. Just make sure she doesn't get too attached to that vampire girlfriend of hers. I don't want to have to drag her ass back to Hazu._ I say.

_She's not. I trust my sister to do the right thing_. Bakura says.

_Which is? _I press.

_Either staying here or going back to Hazu._ Bakura replies.

_Are you willing to give her up_? I ask.

_I am. If that means her being happy_. Bakura replies.

XXXXXXX

[Tristan's POV]:

I woke up with my head aching. I realized why when I opened my eyes: I was upside down on the couch. My legs were tangled up with Joey's. Jaden was lying on Joey, Syrus curled up next to him. I manage to untangle myself from the net I'm in. My eyes travel to the other side of the couch. My eyes widened at what I see:

Serenity and Kisara are both lying on Amane's chest. The TV is on. I hadn't noticed it until I see Serenity break into a giggle. Amane kisses the top of her head. Jealousy eats at me. Why is Amane holding both Kisara and Serenity? And why is Serenity cuddling up next to her like they're a couple. She must have sense that I had awoken because Serenity sits up, her blind eyes stare into mine. I hate that she's blind. If I could, I'd give her my sight.

"Good morning Tristan." Serenity says.

I can't speak. She's enchanting me with her beauty. I want to tell her how I feel, but I don't know how she would react. Are she, Kisara, and Amane together or is it just a coincidence that they're all curling up together. I've seen girls do that before without actually being together. Serenity stands up.

"Tristan, I need to talk to you." she says. "Can we go somewhere more private?"

I nod, standing up. Carlina, who's been asleep in the dog bed on the other side of the room, stands up.

"It's okay, Carlina." Serenity says turning to face her seeing-eye dog. "Tristan won't let anything happen to me."

A smile breaks across my face. She trusts me and that makes me so happy. She walks towards me slowly. I take her hand so she won't trip or run into anything. We go into the kitchen where Mom has left me a note about putting some chicken out to unthaw. Serenity sits down at the table. I obey my mom's note, taking two packs of whole breast chicken out and putting them in the sink. I sit across from Serenity.

Serenity closes her eyes, sighing. "Tristan, there's something that I need to tell you." she says.

What could it be? Could she be telling me that she loves me? Or maybe she has a boyfriend? Or…

She takes a deep breath. "Tristan, I'm gay."

I blink. "What?"

"I said: I'm gay." Serenity replies. "And I'm with Kisara and Amane."

"You're with both of them?" I inquire, still shock.

Serenity nods. "I love both very much."

"I see." I say looking away.

"I know you love me, and I love you too...just not in that way." Serenity says.

"I know." I say. "But we can still be friends right?"

"Why even ask a question like that, Trist? Of course we can." Serenity says.

I stand up, walking over to her pulling her into an embrace. She stands, doing the same to me. She rests her head on my chest. I stroke her hair. She sighs.

"I'm happy for you. Just make sure your girlfriends treat you well." I say.

Serenity pulls away from me. "You don't have to worry about that, Tristan." she says. "I trust Kisara and Amane with my life."

"Do you trust me?" I ask.

She nods. "I do. And I know you trust me as well."

XXXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

Last night was the best night of my life. I finally got over my fear of being with Bakura. At first, I was scared, but Bakura showed me that I didn't have to be. Both times, while he took me and while I took him, I bit him. Never once did he get mad at me for it, in fact, he seemed to enjoy it. He believed that I was sadist and said we'd have some 'fun' later on. I'm not sure what he means by that, but for some reason, I'm excited.

We came downstairs after cuddling next to each other. He held me in his arms. I loved being embraced by hm. He always knew how to hold me. He's so gentle, yet rough at the same time. He was something else in the bed, especially after I got the courage to take him. I loved being that close to him, it was absolutely amazing. I could feel his soul mixing in with mine. I knew without a shadow of a doubt that he loved me, but he loved the 'human' me. Not the vampire me.

Now that I know I can control this, I'm not as nervous about being around Bakura as I once was. I still have to keep a check on my bloodlust and make sure that I get plenty of blood in my system. I knew Yugi and I were going to come over here to spend the weekend that's why we decided to double up on our blood consument before we came over here, and honestly, I was getting used to human food, some of it was actually pretty good, so I'm okay for now.

Bakura and I came downstairs after about an hour of cuddling and touching each other. I love the way he touches me, he knows just how to do it too. We go downstairs when we smell breakfast cooking. Miho had been at the stove along with Mana and Criss, cooking up a nice breakfast of eggs, waffles, pancakes, hashbrowns, the works. Bakura nearly swallowed everything in a single gulp. It was so funny seeing him eat. He ate like a wolf.

Yugi and Marik came down not long after. I decided to get back at Yugi from all the sex jokes he gave me. I had my little brother in a blushing mess. Guess you won't be bothering me about my sex life, will you Yugi?

"Well, despite the fact that I'm mad at you, I'm glad that you and Bakura finally made love." Yugi says, smiling at me. "You needed it, Yami."

"I am too." I say. "I'm so happy being with him."

"That's good. I'm happy for you, Yami." Yugi says.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" I ask.

"Yes, Yami, I'm sure." Yugi says knowing exactly what I'm talking about.

"You plan on telling Atem when we get back?" I ask.

"Oh gods, no." Yugi laughs. "The world would end."

I laugh. "No doubt."

"Where's Ryou?" Bakura asks.

"Right here." Mariku says.

XXXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

I snap my head up to see Mariku with his arm wrapped around my brother's waist. Ryou's face is completely flushed. My eyes widened.

"Ryou, did you-"

Ryou pulled away from Mariku, he looked right at me. "I did." he says, barely above a whisper. "And I know you hate Mariku, but I love him and-"

I hold a hand up to stop him. "I know you love him, and I know that Mariku loves you. I'm not going to be mad, I just want you to be happy."

A wide grin breaks on my brother's face and he all but tackles me to the floor tears falling down his face. I pull us both up, standing with my arms wrapped around him.

"I was so worried that you'd be mad. I didn't want to tell you, but.."

"Your happiness is everything to me, Ry. Don't ever think that I'd be mad at you for that." I say rubbing his back.

"But you hate Mariku." he says into my chest.

"I do, but I don't hate you. You love him and as long as he loves you like you love him, I'm fine with it." I say.

"Thank you, Bakura." Ryou says before pulling away.

"If I find a bruise on him, you're dead." I threaten, glaring at Mariku.

"I'm not going to hurt him." Mariku says.

"Alright, what are we going to do today?" Marik asks breaking the tension between his brother and me.

"Well, I want to get out of this house, honestly." Ryou says. "So maybe we could go to the park or something?"

"Sure." Yugi chirps. "I'll call the others and we can meet them at the park. Marik, I'm riding with you."

"But of course." Marik says. "You like riding on my motorcycle and holding me."

"That's not the only thing you like to do to him, is it Yugi?" Mariku smirks.

Yugi blushes and we burst into a fit of laughter.

"You won't believe what I found out last night." Yugi says.

"What?" I ask.

"Yugi, don't you dare-"

Marik tries to cover Yugi's mouth, but Yugi jumps up. Marik does as well, they chase each other around the table. Yugi speaks as he runs.

"I came in the bedroom last night and Marik tells me-"

"Yugi!" Marik yells. "If you tell them I'll-"

"Ryou came in to talk with him, but he was in his-"

**"YUGI!**" Marik shouts tackling Yugi to the floor.

Yugi is in a giggling frenzy. Marik kisses him passionately. Yugi keeps Marik to him by gripping his hair tightly. When Marik starts doing other things, it's Mariku who breaks them up.

"If I'm going to watch porn it's not going to be between my brother and my boyfriend's brother's lover's brother." Mariku scowls. "Now get up you two."

Marik and Yugi break away, just as Yugi jumps up he says:

"Ryou came in on Marik in his thong!"

Everyone burst into a fit of laughter. I nearly died on air. Oh man, I can't believe I missed that! Marik glared at me. I waved him off.

"I'm going to get you back for this Yugi." Marik mumbles sitting down in his chair again.

"Oh, don't be that way, love." Yugi says sitting on Marik's lap. "You know we're messing with you, besides, Ryou's very lucky that he even got to see that hot body of yours and it's not like you were naked."

"Trust me, I was just as embarrassed." Ryou says. "And I'm sorry for walking in on you, Marik."

"It's fine." Marik says. "Besides, I'm the one that said you come come in."

"True, but you didn't know it was me." Ryou says.

"I guess it's a good thing because I wouldn't have let you in even if I was dressed." Marik says.

Ryou laughs. "Yeah, probably not."  
XXXXXXXXX

[Joey's POV]:

Serenity ended up telling me that she was officially dating Kisara and Amane. I mean, I knew that Serenity was lezbo, but I didn't know she was into threesomes. I support my sis all the way though. Tristan found out before I did, I felt bad. I wanted to be there to comfort my friend, I knew he liked Serenity a lot. I just hope he can let her go and move on. I know he'll find someone that loves him, one day.

Yugi called us and told us to meet him and at the park. He said that Atem had invited us all back to the house to 'discuss' something. Not sure what the hell that's all about, guess we'll find out later this evening

We had been playing a few sports here and there, but now we're eating lunch at the picnic tables. Kaiba is by himself reading a book. Mokuba, of course, is with him. I wished he'd stop being such an ass to him. I mean I really like the guy and-I know I shouldn't but I do. He's really hot and I want to ask him out, but I don't even know if he swings that way. Maybe I should talk to Mokuba?

"Seto, why don't you come join us?" Jaden calls.

"Can't. Reading." Kaiba replies not bothering to look at any of us.

"Well, you should still come over and be with your friends." I say.

"You're not my friend, Wheeler." Kaiba snaps.

"And why not? What did I ever do to you?" I demand.

Kaiba turns around to face us. Everyone's eyes are on he and I. "First," he says counting off on his fingers, "You're annoying. Second, you act like an idiot. Third, I don't associate with mutts."

"Why must you constantly call me a dog?" I growl.

"Why must you bark and not bite?" Kaiba shoots back.

"Do you want me to bite?" I spit.

"Maybe." Kaiba smirks.

I feel a shudder run down my body. For some reason, I'm feeling really turned on. Those blue eyes are burning into my own eyes. Shit, why are we at the damn park right now? He's captivating me, and I want him so badly, but he doesn't want me that way, so I break our contact.

XXXXXXX

[Seto's POV]:

Does Joey have any idea how annoying he is? I mean does he not see this is all a game? I don't hate the guy, hell I love him. He doesn't know it. Humans aren't as smart as werewolves are, I wouldn't expect a mutt like him to figure out anything for himself. If he had any brains, he'd realize that I want him. The comment about him biting me had me burning with lust. That fool better be lucky we're in public because if we weren't, he wouldn't be walking for about a month once I'm done with him.

I love his eyes. They're gorgeous, the color of amber. He looks so innocent, so much pain. I wished I could do something for him. I'm glad that his sister is around more. I noticed that she was with Kisara and Amane, about time those three got together, it was so obvious they liked each other. Bakura suddenly sat down across from me. I put my book away. Mokuba had gotten up to play with the others.

"You like Joey, don't you?" Bakura says.

"I do." I admit.

"What are you waiting on?" he asks.

"Him to come to me." I shrug.

"Hmm...that's not always the best way to go." he points out.

"Oh and like you're one to talk. Yami kissed you first, remember." I scoff.

"True, but still...he thinks you hate him." Bakura says.

"And he'll continue to think so until I grow tired of messing with him." I say.

"That's not fair and you know it, Seto." Bakura scolds.

"His birthday is in two more months," I say. "I'll tell him then."

"You better, or I'll do it for you." Bakura threatens.

"I'd love to see you try." I say.

We don't say anything for a while.

"You and Yami, finally, huh?" I say.

"Yeah…" Bakura says looking across the field at Yami laughing and having a good time with our friends.

"Have you told him?" I ask.

"Told him what?" Bakura asks.

"You know what I'm talking about, Bakura. You know that the two of you can't be together once we defeat Dartz." I say.

"And when's that going to be?" Bakura asks. "He hasn't attacked. I know we'll have to go back to Hazu, but for now, I'm just going to enjoy my time with Yami."

I let out a sigh. "I fear you'll get too close to him."

"How much closer can we possibly get? We made love, I'm in love with him...I already know we can't be together, but I love him and I want to be with him." Bakura says.

I close my eyes. "I know. And I hate that you have to give him up, but perhaps there's a way around this." I say.

"And that would be?" Bakura inquires impatiently.

"Perhaps you could change the treaty?" I suggest.

"Seto, you know I can't do that. We don't have the council anymore!" Bakura cries.

"Then make one!" I snap. "Honestly, Bakura, you're in love and you're willing to throw it away."

"I don't want to." Bakura says looking out for a moment before turning back to me. "Honest, I don't. But you know as well as I do that Yami can't give me any children."

"Then I'll give you them and you can be with Yami." I say.

"Seto, I don't love-"

"And I don't love you." I cut him off. "But it's the only option we've got. I'm the only one that's fit for carrying the heir to the throne, Bakura. Mariku hates you and he's with Ryou anyways, you're gay so none of the girls would work out and besides, the only girls that are left that could even get pregnant are Mana and Criss and Criss is a hybrid and Mana is with her, so…I'm the best option."

"Think about how Yami would feel if he found out about this." Bakura whispers harshly. "I don't want to have sex with you or anyone else but Yami."

"I know, and I don't want anyone but Joey, but you have to think about Hazu. If we don't get it back soon, who knows what'll happen to it." I say.

Bakura sighs. "Just let me think about it okay?"

I nod, Bakura gets up to leave.

XXXXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

Seto and I talk about the heir to the throne. I knew he was right, but I can't just have sex with anyone now. Even though Yami and I are going to split up eventually, I feel as though I'll be cheating on him. Seto likes Joey and he said he feels the same way about the cheating thing, but he's willing to push that aside for our kingdom. I glance over at Yami who's being tackled by Marik. Marik helping Yami to his feet. A long time ago, I would have been upset about Marik tackling Yami, regardless if it were apart of the game or not. Now, I know that he has no animosity against my lover, so I allow it to be.

"Alright, who wants to play hide-and-seek?" Syrus asks.

"Aren't we a little too old for that?" Mariku scoffs rolling his eyes.

"No," Yugi says. "I want to play, I'm a beast at it, so who wants to play, betcha can't find me, Marik."

Marik smirks. "I bet I can you little minx." Marik says. He turns to me. "Bakura, get your sexy ass over here and join us!" I obey, walkin up to the group. Seto joins as well.

"Hey!" Yugi cries. "Don't call him sexy!"

"Oh, Yugi, you know I love you." Marik says. "But you have to admit, Bakura is pretty hot."

"Of course he is." Yami purrs wrapping his around around my waist. "And he's all mine."

"Are we going to play hide-and-seek or fuck my ex?" Mariku snarls. "Stop flirting with each other and let's start the game!"

Marik rolls his eyes. "Alright, I call Yugi to go first."

"What? Why do I have to be the one that counts first! That's boring!" Yugi complains.

"Because it makes you mad and you definitely can't find me." Marik smirks.

Yugi stuck his tongue out.

"Fine, I'll be 'it'." Yugi says after he and Marik finish teasing each other.

XXXXXXXXX

[Yugi's POV]:

They make me count to forty. Slowly. I think they're going to travel places where I won't find them. They should know better, of course, they don't know I'm a vampire, well, the vampires do, but the others, no. After I finished counting. I closed my eyes, using my vampiric senses to track them down. Marik would be the easiest to find because we were connected in every way possible, but I didn't want to find him just yet, no, I wanted to have some fun, find him last. That werewolf could wear you out!

We ended up telling everyone about Marik and I, everyone was really supportive. I'm worried about how Atem will react, but Marik promised to be there when I tell him. I just hope he doesn't blow off the handle, Marik is a werewolf, Atem doesn't approve of vampires being with anyone but our on kind. I think the only reason that Atem is okay with Yami being with Bakura is because he's a human and Atem is more tolerable of humans. Atem doesn't hate werewolves, but I don't think he'd be too happy about me and Marik dating. I guess I'll worry about it later night. I plan on telling him then.

Yami, Chazz, and Alexis would be the second easiest to find since they're vampires like I am. I start to walk slowly towards the woods where the trails and such are. I enter the woods, listening for them. Of course, the easiest ones would also be the hardest, but I wouldn't let that stop me. No one can beat me at games, except Yami, but even he has trouble.

Suddenly, I hear something. It's a vampire. Must be Yami, Chazz or Alexis. Probably Chazz, he was never one to be quiet during this game, I don't think he cares too much about it. I make my way towards the noise, but stop when I see a young girl. She has brown hair and brown eyes. She's barefoot wearing a ragged dress. She's staring at me, her eyes are wide.

"Umm...do you-"

Suddenly, the girl takes off running, without thinking, I chase after her.

**XXXXXXXX**

**So Kisara, Amane, and Serenity get together, Mariku & Ryou have sex, Seto and Bakura talk about the heir of Hazu. And Yugi is chasing after a mysterious girl. Alright, it's officially the end of the 'fluffliness'. Next chapter begins the good shit and by that I mean lots of angst! It's coming guys! The third half of this story! And it's going to be pretty long! So I hope y'all enjoyed this last chappie of fluffy hilarity because it's GONE! :D. **

**Review lovelies! **


	26. Chapter 26:Doomed

**IT'S FINALLY HERE! OMFR I'M SO EXCITED! LET'S GET BUSY GUYS! WOOHOO! Lots of scene changes and such going on this chappie, but it's only 16 pages. The REAL action actually starts NEXT chapter, but there's plenty in this one. So enjoy and I expect threats! BRING THEM ON! :D**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Yugioh. If I did, Bakura and Yami would have admitted their true feelings for each other and my wonderful story Impossibly Yours would have happened. I do own this plot and all my OC characters.**

**Warning: This story contains violence, some character death, lemons and m-pregnancy if any of this bothers you, then you need to leave because I will not put up with annoying bitching.**

**Summary:**

**The day before Bakura, the crown prince of Hazu, the werewolf kingdom, is to be crowned the next king. His siblings Ryou and Amane are kidnapped by none other than the Syanian army. In the attempt to get his younger brother and sister away from the vampires, he is kidnapped as well and held at ransom by the vampire king, Dartz. Azizi, the king of Hazu gives up his life in order to spare his children. Dartz agrees, forcing Bakura to take Ryou and Amane to Domino City, posing as humans. When Bakura's friends arrive in Domino City to tell him the fate of his home, Bakura is furious, creating a clan to wipe out all vampires. Bakura falls in love with Yami, they start dating unaware of what and who each other really is but when Yami's brother Yugi is caught in one of the traps, everything falls apart.**

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Doomed**

[Yugi's POV]:

I run through the woods as fast as I can. The girl is fast. At first, I thought she might be a human, but the way she's moving, jumping from branch to branch and flying down the trails like she owns them, she's definitely a vampire.

I continue to chase her, I keep myself on the ground keeping a good eye on her. She goes behind an old building and that's when it happens: I step on something, I'm not sure what it is, but it's gotten me trapped. I let out a yelp when I'm pulled into a net which is hanging from a tree. I try to break free, but every time I move, pain erupts inside my entire body. I let out a scream of pain. What's going on here?!

The little girl that I had been chasing comes out from behind the building. Suddenly, a white light appeared. I close my eyes tightly so I won't become blind. The light dims down. My eyes widened when I see who's standing there: Vivian Wong.

"Well, well, well." Vivian taunts walking towards me so she's only a few foot from me. "If it isn't Yugi Muto."

"Wh-"

"Quiet, boy. I didn't give you permission to speak." Vivian hisses.

"I don't take orders from you!" I snap. "Now, let me go!"

"I'm not the one who trapped you." Vivian says.

"Then who did?" I demand.

"There are traps all around here. They're vampire traps. There's poison specifically made to paralyze vampires in that net you're in." Vivian explains. "Why the fuck would I, or anyone else in my so called 'bitch group' as you call us, want to do that?"

"So what are you saying?" I ask.

"Must you be so stupid? No wonder you were a slave back in Syan." Vivian scoffs. "What I mean is that the trap you're in is one of the Hazuians."

"The Hazuians would never do something like that!" I cry.

"Don't believe me? Well, there's a lot you don't know, little Yugi, but I'm not going to tell you. You'll find out soon enough and you'll join our side." Vivian says.

"I will never join you!" I hiss.

"We'll see." Vivian says. And before I get a chance to say anything, she's gone.

XXXXXXXXXX

[Marik's POV]:

Yugi has been gone for an awful long time. I'm hiding in the attic of this strange building. I guess it's where the people the own this park stay in, who knows. It's been over an hour and Yugi still hasn't even come in here to seek me out. I hope nothing bad has happened to him.

Another thirty minutes passes by. Okay, something really bad has happened. Yugi would have been able to find me by now. I get up, climbing down the stairs and making my way to the area where the picnic tables are. Everyone is sitting there, arguing like a bunch of vampires.

"Marik!" Yami cries desperately running towards me. "Please tell me you've seen Yugi!"

"I haven't." I say. "He never came to where I was."

"Oh gods." Yami panics.

Bakura walks over to him, pulling his lover into an embrace. Yami cries on Bakura's chest.

"We need to think of a plan." Seto says. "We can't just sit around balling. We need to split up and search for him."

"This park is huge." Syrus points out. "Perhaps we should split up?"

"Good thinking, Sy." Jaden says.

Without waiting to be assigned a group, I take off running in the woods. I hear them shouting my name, but I don't look back. I need to find Yugi. Now.

XXXXXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

I need to use my vampire side to track down my brother, but I can't because Bakura will want to go with me. I need to make up an excuse that will allow me to-

"Yami!" Bakura says calls. I turn. I hadn't realized that he was so far away now. I must have been too lost in thought. "I think we need to split up this search. I mean I want to search with you but…"

"It's fine, Bakura. " I say making my way over to him. "I was just thinking the same thing."

"Alright, so who's in what group?" Joey asks.

"Well, Wheeler, you'll definitely have to be in my group so I can keep you on a leash." Seto says.

"I am not a dog!" Joey growls.

"Stop it!" I snap. "I need to find my brother!"

"I'm sorry Yams." Joey mumbles.

"It's fine. Chazz, Alexis do you guys mind coming with me?" I ask turning to my friends.

"Sure." they say.

"We'll go into the opposite entrance that Marik did." Alexis says. "It should cover more ground."

"Good idea." Chazz says. "We'll find your brother. I promise, Yami."

I smile at him before turning to Bakura. "Be careful out there, love." I say wrapping my arms around his neck. Bakura wraps his around my waist.

"I'll be fine. It's you I'm worried about." Bakura says.

"I'm just worried we won't find Yugi." I say.

"We will." Bakura says. "I promise."

"Thanks Bakura." I say.

Bakura's lips press to mine. "You're welcome sweetheart."

"Alright, let's meet back up here in about an hour." Seto says. "Everyone coming with me, let's go."

Chazz, Alexis and I head towards the parking lot to get to the opposite end of the woods.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

"Shouldn't someone stay behind just in case Yugi comes back?" Syrus asks.

"I'll stay." Serenity says.

"No, Serenity you need to come-" Joey says but his sister cuts him off.

"I'll be fine, Joey. Besides, I have Carlina with me." Serenity says petting her seeing eye dog's head.

"And me." Syrus says sitting down next to her.

"Are you sure you wanna stay back, Sy?" Joey asks.

"Yeah, I'm not a big fan of woods, honestly." Syrus says. "So I'll keep an eye on Serenity."

"Alright, let's move out then." Seto says.

XXXXXXXXX

[Marik's POV]:

I run. I don't know where I'm going. All I know is I need to find Yugi. Dartz and his crazy fools could be anywhere and I refuse to let my love get hurt. He wouldn't stand a chance against those fools. They would capture him and turn him into a bloodsucker and I will not let that happen!

I stop suddenly. The wolf inside me wants to be unleashed. I sense a vampire near. I growl low in my throat. It must be one of Dartz's bitches. Perhaps they got stuck in the trap I had set up around here. Good. They need to be captured and killed. Stupid leeches! They ruined my life! But I guess I can't blame them, if it weren't for Dartz then I wouldn't have met Yugi, but still, they had to right to take my sister and home away from me!

The smell is getting stronger. I walk, listening to my surroundings. I spot an old building that looks like it's going to fall apart any moment. I start to make my way over towards it when a loud shriek pierced my ears. I look over to my left and gasp: _Yugi!_

XXXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

I'm running. Chazz and Alexis are way behind me. I'm using my vampire side and soaring through the woods. It's dangerous, but I need my speed to find Yugi.

"Yami! Slow down!" they shout using their own speed to catch up to me. I don't listen, speeding up. Suddenly, I feel my body still.

"Chazz, why have you frozen me in place?" I hiss.

"Because you're being too hasty." Chazz replies. "You need to calm down and we need to think this through. You know that Dartz's goons could be lurking anywhere and-"

"I know!" I cry. "That's why we need to hurry! Yugi could have been captured by Dartz!"

"Yugi can handle his own." Alexis says. "You know this, but yes, it is a possibility, but Chazz is right. We need to be careful. Especially running like that. You know the others believe us to be human. What if Bakura saw you running like that?"

I hadn't thought of that. Even though we were on opposite ends of the woods, they still connected. We'd eventually run into each other and if Bakura saw me like this...it'd be all over.

"You're lucky there wasn't anything in these woods to eat or you would have turned full vampire." Alexis says. "Just slow down and let's look as humans would."

"We can still use are great senses though." Chazz says.

"Alright," I say.

Chazz releases me and we continue to search for Yugi.

XXXXXXXXXXX

[Yugi's POV]:

The net I'm in is constricting me. I can feel my energy leaving. Vivian said that if I move too much, I'll become paralyzed. I stay as still as I can. I wished there was someway to get in contact with Marik or Yami, but I left my cellphone on the picnic table.

Vivian said that the Hazuians left these traps out here. But why would they do that? Were they trying to trap Dartz and his gang? Perhaps I was just caught in the middle of all of this. There was no way Marik would-

Suddenly, I feel a sharp shooting pain throughout my body. What the hell is going on?! I haven't moved! I scan the area with my eyes only to realize that it's not me who's moving. It's the net. It's constricting me tightly, draining all the energy out of me. I let out a scream, struggling to escape, but it only makes it worse. I can't move or feel anything.

When I open my eyes, Marik is so much clearer to me.

XXXXXXXXXXX

[Marik's POV]:

My eyes widened at what I see: Yugi is sitting in the net trap that we had set a few months back. His eyes are widened in terror. My own widened when I realize something: The traps that we had set out are specifically for vampires. Another realization comes to me: Yugi's eyes are red and he has wings.

Yugi is a Syanian Vampire!

"You're a fucking Syanian Vampire!" I scream. I'm shaking in rage, I can't believe this! My lover, the person I gave my soul to, is a bloodsucker! I knew I shouldn't have trusted him! I can't believe this! I feel so disgusted with myself!

"Mar-"

"I don't want to hear anymore of your lies!" I shout. "I knew I shouldn't have trusted you! Who else is apart of your little scheme! I can't believe your brother woed my best friend!"

"It's not what you think." Yugi gasps. The net is sucking the life force out of him. He can't move. He's been struggling too much. The net was designed to force the captive vampire to struggle so he or she would become paralyzed. It's mean, I know, but it has to be done. Those Syanian bitches ruined my life!

XXXXXXXX

[Yugi's POV]:

Tears fell down my cheeks as Marik screamed bloody murder at me. He thinks that I'm a spy working for Dartz. I wished he'd calm down long enough to let me explain, but Marik will never listen to me. I should have never chased after Vivian, if I hadn't then Marik and I could still be together, but because I did, I know now that we cannot.

The fact that Marik is accusing me of being a spy for Dartz isn't what's getting me so upset, it's the fact that I can no longer be with him. It hurts. Marik despises vampires, especially Syanian ones and unfortunately for me, I am a Syanian vampire.

"I can't believe you." Marik hisses. "I can't believe you had me fallen for your trap!"

"Marik, I'm not a spy! I swear-"

"I don't want to hear it!" he shouts. "It's time to die!"

XXXXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

I hear a scream. Yugi! I break out into a run. I know Chazz said I should be more cautious, but Yugi is in danger and I have to save him! I smell his blood, it's very strong. I hear Chazz and Alexis right behind me, running just as fast. I stop suddenly, my eyes widened at what I'm seeing:

Yugi is stuck in a net and Marik is around! Yugi's in his vampire form which means…

_Marik knows_!

"I don't want to hear it!" Marik shouts his body is shaking. His eyes are half crazed. "It's time to die!"

Just as Marik burst into his werewolf form, I intercept his attack. Knocking him back with one of my wings. Marik goes sailing into a tree, hitting it hard.

Marik growls, canines bared. He leaps, tackling me to the ground.

"Help Yugi out of the net and get out of here!" I shout to Chazz and Alexis before biting down hard on Marik's right front leg. He lets out a yelp of pain, moving off of me. He runs towards Chazz and Alexis, who are struggling to get Yugi free.

Chazz's eyes glow. Marik's eyes widened, he can't move! Suddenly, there's fire surrounding us. We all look up to see Mariku, standing there, flames floating in his hand.

XXXXXXXXXX

[Mariku's POV]:

I take a different route than the others. I don't want to have to deal with Bakura's bitching right now. I need to find Marik. He took off without a plan. That fool, always doing things without thinking. I guess that's why I'm here to help him. I take off running when I hear a loud shriek of pain. I smell vampires! And not just any vampires, Syanian vampires, which can only mean one thing: a few of Dartz's bitches are around!

My eyes widened when I finally arrive. Marik is frozen in place. Yami is panting, his wings are folded against his back. Chazz is standing there, his eyes are glowing, keeping Marik in place. Wait, if Yami, Yugi, Chazz and Alexis have wings that must mean…

Oh fuck!

I don't think of anything else except saving my brother. I feel the power of fire surging through my body, I let it out, surrounding the place in flames.

Chazz jumps back and Marik is released. He charges at Chazz, but is knocked out of the way by Yami. Alexis continues to get Yugi free, but the net is affecting her as well. I knock Yami out of the way. He goes tumbling head over heels into a thick beir bush. He gets up slowly, hissing lowly, fangs bared, ready to attack. We charge at one another.

XXXXXXX

[Atem's POV]:

"Think they're going to like this?" Atticus asks walking up behind me putting his arms around my neck.

"I hope so." I say. "As much as we worked on this party."

"Are you ready to tell them about us?" Atticus asks.

"I guess." I say. "We can do that later, I'm sure Yugi wants to tell me something as well."

"Oh? About he and Marik?" Atticus asks.

I pull away from him. "Yeah." I say. "He thinks he's fooling me, but he's not."

"And how do you feel about them being together?" Atticus asks.

"I don't like it, no one bit." I reply staring at the banner that we have up for the party.

"Shouldn't Yugi have that choice though, Atem?" Atticus asks.

I turn to face my lover. "I don't hate the Hazuians, but you know it's against the treaty, Atticus." I say.

"Don't you think it's time for someone to change that stupid treaty?" Atticus asks.

"We can't change it. Only the Hazuian King and the Syanian King can."

"The Syanian King is Dartz as we know and Azizi Touzoku died." Atticus states the obvious.

"I know," I sigh.

"I'm pretty sure Dartz killed Azizi's children too." Atticus says.

"Even if the prince was still alive, Dartz would never go for changing the treaty." I say.

"I know." Atticus says. "Hey, shouldn't they be here by now? It's almost 8 o'clock."

"Call Yami." I say as I turn to leave the room. "If they're not here in the next hour or so, call Mai."

XXXXXXXXX

[Yugi's POV]:

Can this get any worse? Everyone is fighting amongst each other. Mariku and Yami literally ripping into each other. It's amazing how strong Mariku is. Is he perhaps the alpha of the pack? I know that in werewolves they hunt and such in packs. Marik must be second in command.

Chazz and Marik are fighting as well. I'm grateful that Chazz, Alexis, and Yami are here to help me., but I can't take this anymore. It hurts so bad to see my boyfriend and one of my closest friends fighting like that. Screams and roars echo through my ears. I look at Alexis who's still struggling to get me free.

"Just go, Lexi." I rasp.

"Yugi, I'm not going to-"

"The net will kill you." I say. "It's designed to kill vampires slowly."

"And you think I want you to die?" she hisses. "I'm getting you out of here."

"Lexi-"

Suddenly, a something whizzes past and I'm suddenly cut free from the net. I struggle to my feet. My eyes widened when I see a white werewolf with pale violet eyes attack my brother.

XXXXXXXXX

[Seto's POV]:

Jaden, Ryou, Amane, Tristan, Joey, Kisara, and I have been searching in the woods looking for Yugi. It doesn't make any sense. Where did Yugi go? Did Dartz capture him? I hope he's just lost in the woods or something, Yami would be devastated if anything happened to his little brother.

"Guys, look!" Ryou exclaims.

I look up to where he's pointing. There's smoke. I take off running, the others aren't far behind me. When we finally reach where the smoke is coming from we gasps: fire is everywhere. Marik and Chazz are in a fight. I notice that Chazz has large black and red wings. Alexis is struggling to get Yugi free from one of our traps, both of them have wings as well which means…

I look over at another fight: Mariku and Yami. Yami is on top of Mariku biting down on the nape of his neck. Mariku stands on his hind legs throwing him off. Marik, meanwhile, struggles within Chazz's grap, wiggling out from under him he charges at Yugi. Alexis tries to block his advance, but Marik moves out of the way causing Chazz and Alexis to knock into each other. Yugi's eyes are widened in terror.

"What the-" Joey gasps.

Yami struggles to his feet, Mariku is behind him but he's sent flying backwards by a gust of wind from Yami's wings. Before Mariku has time to recover, Yami tackles him to the ground, sinking his fangs into his flesh.

Chazz and Alexis are tangled up together. They break free, both of them charging at Marik, but when they do they go right through him.

Marik, who has turned back into his human form, sits on a branch, smirking down.

"Come get me bloodsuckers!" he taunts. Alexis and Chazz flap their wings, getting in the air. Marik smirks, jumping down, he lands right behind Yugi. "Do you want him be set free?"

"Marik, please stop this." Alexis says.

"Why should I?" he hisses. "He lied to me!"

"We had to!" Chazz shouts. "You'd never accept us if you found out we were vampires."

"You damn right we wouldn't." I hiss.

"Everyone just needs to-"

Suddenly, Yami is tackled to the ground by Bakura. Mariku struggles to get up. I make my way over to him, helping him to his feet. He's coughing up blood.

"What's going on?!" Tristan yells.

[Joey's POV]:

I can't believe what I'm seeing. Vampires and what I assume are werewolves are fighting. My eyes widen when I realize who the vampires are: Yami, Chazz, and Alexis! I can't stop watching. Kaiba and Amane burst into wolves and go in for the attack. Everyone is fighting like crazy! Holy shit! Kaiba is a werewolf?!

"What's going on?!" T yells.

I wished I knew, man. I wished i knew. I'm terrified. I can't move. Where's Yug? I can't let anything happen to my little buddy. I know he's a vampire now, but I don't care. These guys are my best friends. I have to stop this foolish fight before it gets worse!

"T, have you seen Yug?" I ask.

"He's over here, man!" T calls. I look over to see that he's trying to undo Yug from a net. Yugi's barely conscious, he's in a lot of pain.

"Yug, what happened?" I ask.

"Trapped...Vivian...pain…" he rasp.

"What?" Tristan asks.

"Yug-"

"Go find Atem." he says before passing out.

Tristan and I glance over our shoulders at the fight. I try to pick Yug up, but Chazz snarls at me. I let go, backing up slowly, Tristan doing the same, soon we're running for our lives.

XXXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

I decide to leave the safety of the group. I need to find Yugi on my own and Marik. I know how rash Marik is and I can't have him doing something he'll regret. Yami is with Chazz and Alexis, I know they can handle their own, but I'm still worried about them. They're just humans, what if Dartz's idiots are out here and they capture my love? I would never live it down if something like that were to happen.

My body tenses when I sense Syanian Vampires nearby. Without thinking, I start running, bursting into my wolf form. I spot some smoke up head. Some sort of fire has been started. It has to be Mariku. He must be fighting with Vivian or Slade. Perhaps Raphael, Jagger, Allister, or Valon. Dartz himself wouldn't come out, he's too much of a wuss. Mariku had been right about him the day Father died.

When I get to the scene. I can't believe what I'm seeing. There are fights everywhere. I'm expecting to see Dartz's goons, but instead I come across Chazz and Alexis fighting Marik, who's fighting them in his human form so he can use his powers. I look over to see Mariku and Yami fighting. Why are they-

_Wings_!

Without thinking, I charge at Yami, bringing him off of Mariku.

XXXXXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

My eyes widened when I see a flash of white. All of a sudden, I'm on the the ground. A white werewolf with pale violet eyes is looking directly into my own, snarling at me. Who is this werewolf? He seems so familiar, but…

It doesn't matter. I have to protect Yugi at all cost. They want to harm my brother, and I won't have that. I don't have a problem with Hazuian werewolves, but when they endanger one of my family members, they've crossed the line. This werewolf obviously is trying to prevent that. Well, whoever he is, I won't let that happen.

I buck under him, bringing my left arm out from the hold I'm in. I bring it, slashing him in the side. The werewolf lets out a yelp of pain. I get free, wasting no time I tackle him to the ground. We roll on the ground. Neither of us giving up. I try to use my wings but the white werewolf tears one of my wings off. I scream in agony, blood gushes from my wound. Chazz runs towards me, but Mariku stops him, sending a burst of flames his way. Jaden, Seto, and Amane are fighting Alexis and Chazz. Marik keeps sending illusions out. Yugi and Ryou scream at them, begging them to stop fighting.

I try to make my way over to Yugi, but I can't move. I collapse on the ground. Amane leaps over Chazz, tackling the white werewolf to the ground. They're in a fierce fight. They're standing on their hind legs, canines and claws ripping into each other. I'm losing consciousness. Why haven't I been healed yet? The pain, it's too much.

Suddenly, the white werewolf is gone. I blink, struggling to keep conscious to see who this wolf is...My eyes widened at who I'm staring up at:

_Bakura!_

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Holy shit! Did y'all see that coming? I bet y'all didn't! Marik knows Yugi's a Syanian Vampire now and everyone's in this giant fight and now Yami and Bakura know who each other is...well, kinda...Yami doesn't know that Bakrua is the Hazuian king..yet. He will, don't worry. Okay, I know I'm going to get asked this so I'll just answer it now. The reason Yami doesn't know that the werewolf who attacked him was Bakura is because Bakura's eyes are a different color when he's in his wolf form, and since he's never seen Bakura in that form...how would he know? Anyways, the real action starts next chapter! I'm just so excited! Review lovelies! **


	27. Chapter 27:Pain

**I was about to post this chapter up when I realized that I had completely forgotten about a part that happened last chapter. A lot of the stuff in this chapter is also happening last chapter, just in different POVs. Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy the chappie! So much angst and awesomeness in this chappie! **

**Disclaimer:I do not own Yugioh. If I did, Bakura and Yami would have admitted their true feelings for each other and my wonderful story Impossibly Yours would have happened. I do own this plot and all my OC characters.**

**Warning: This story contains violence, some character death, lemons and m-pregnancy if any of this bothers you, then you need to leave because I will not put up with annoying bitching.**

**Summary:**

**The day before Bakura, the crown prince of Hazu, the werewolf kingdom, is to be crowned the next king. His siblings Ryou and Amane are kidnapped by none other than the Syanian army. In the attempt to get his younger brother and sister away from the vampires, he is kidnapped as well and held at ransom by the vampire king, Dartz. Azizi, the king of Hazu gives up his life in order to spare his children. Dartz agrees, forcing Bakura to take Ryou and Amane to Domino City, posing as humans. When Bakura's friends arrive in Domino City to tell him the fate of his home, Bakura is furious, creating a clan to wipe out all vampires. Bakura falls in love with Yami, they start dating unaware of what and who each other really is but when Yami's brother Yugi is caught in one of the traps, everything falls apart.**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Pain**

[Atem's POV]:

After I get done taking a shower, I go back into the living room where Atticus is on the phone. I walk over to him, taking a seat on the couch beside of him. He closes the phone, looking at me.

"So, are they on their way?" I ask.

Atticus sighs. "I can't get ahold of Yami, Yugi, Chazz, or Alexis."

"Have you tried Mai?" I ask.

Atticus shakes his head.

"I'll call her then." I say.

Attics nods. I pull my phone out, calling Mai. She tells me that she hasn't heard from them, but will let me know as soon as she does. A few more hours pass by and no one has come back. What's going on? I get up, walking towards the door.

"Stay here, Atticus." I say sensing him get up.

"I'll call you if any one of them comes back." Atticus says settling back down on the couch.

"Alright, I'll be back as soon as I can." I say before heading out the door.

XXXXXXXX

[Tristan's POV]:

Joey and I are racing down the streets. Joey's behind the wheel, driving like some crazed fool. Good thing we're good friends with Duke, but still, he needs to slow down. I know why he's acting like this though, I mean it's not everyday you come across vampires and werewolves! I didn't even know they existed! I mean don't get me wrong, I've heard of them, I just thought they were in mystical creatures or something.

We're almost at Duke's place, when Joey suddenly brakes. I'm nearly thrown forward.

"What the hell man!"

Joey doesn't say anything. He points ahead of him. Atem is standing there, his arms crossed over his chest in the crosswalk. We slowly get out of the car.

"Atem what are you-" I ask.

"Take me to where my brothers are." he demands.

"I-"

"_Now_!"

XXXXXX

[Mana's POV]:

"Dad, has Atem or Atticus heard from the others yet?" I ask.

We're all sitting in the living room. Anzu and Miho are tending to the children in the orphanage part of the house. Criss is curled up next to me, we decided to come out about our relationship to my father and Mai before anyone else. I knew Dad would be okay with it as well as Mai.

"No." he replies. "But Mai just got off the phone with Atem, he's going out to see if he can find them."

"What do you suppose could have happened to them?" Criss asks.

"My guess is that they found out who each other really is." Dad replies.

"My thoughts exactly, Mahad." Mai says. "And if that's the case, my plan is already forming."

"What plan?" I ask.

"Why the plan to see who's going to be alpha of Fang." Mai says, winking at me.

XXXXXXXXX

[Kisara's POV]:

I can't move. I'm frozen in place. I can't believe my eyes. Everyone is fighting amongst one another. Yugi's trapped and unconscious. Even Amane, she's fighting. She told me that she had to protect me at all costs. I don't want to hurt any of them. I can't do it. I don't have the heart to.

Joey and Tristan left not too long ago. I can't blame them, they're scared out of their minds. It must be hard finding out that their friends are supernatural creatures. Bakura's going to be devastated when he finds this white werewolf hurting Yami. I know he cares for him deeply if only…

I can't take it anymore. I don't want to see anymore fighting. I've got to get help. I've got get Serenity back to Mai's house. I have to figure out a way to stop all this fighting and getting involved with it is not the way. I turn, heading out of the woods to where Syrus and Serenity are.

XXXXXX

[Serenity's POV]:

"They've been gone an awful long time." Syrus says anxiously. "I'm nervous."

"It'll be alright, Syrus." I say placing my hand on his back, rubbing it. The poor dear is so terrified. I can't imagine what he must have gone through back in Hazu.

Amane told me the story. How she is the princess of Hazu and Bakura was supposed to be king until the evil Syanian King, Dartz, captured her and Ryou using them as bait to get Bakura to come so he could be captured as well. When all three of the Hazuian royal children were in Dartz's grasp, naturally their father, King Azizi went after them (followed by his royal court) and was forced to give up his life and kingdom for his children's safety.

I cried when she told me the story. I couldn't believe someone would do that to someone else. What is wrong with Dartz? She told me that they escaped in a secret passageway that lead to Domino City. Mahad, who was once a human that was turned into werewolf had a friend, Mai, who allowed them to stay with her. Amane told me that they'd been training and they created a pack called 'Fang'. They had been setting up traps in the woods to trap any of the 'bad' vampires.

I had asked her who the alpha of the pack was. She said they hadn't quite decided yet because Mariku and Bakura were equals in every way, but Mai told them that she had the perfect plan for them to find out. I wonder what that plan is?

Suddenly, I see Kisara running towards me.

"Serenity! Syrus! We have to get out of here! There's a fight going on!"

Kisara pants. I stand up, pulling her into an embrace. I know Syrus is watching us. Kisara weeps in my chest. I run my fingers through her hair.

"Sh, Kisara, it's going to be alright, love." I whisper into her hair.

"Why are they fighting?" she whimpers. "Aren't we supposed to be friends? There's this strange, beautiful werewolf with pale violet eyes fighting Yami. It's crazy!"

"That's Bakura." Syrus says.

Kisara and let go of each other.

"But I thought werewolves' eyes matched their human forms." Kisara says.

"In normal cases, they do." Syrus replies. "However, in Bakura's case, for some reason they don't. Mahad was one of King Azizi's royal council members, but he was also our magic teacher. He was teaching us how to perfect our abilities. Bakura hasn't been able to figure out what his is. He believes that he has no powers, but I know he does."

"What kind of powers do you have?" I ask.

"Sadly, I don't have any. Jay doesn't either. Not all of us have powers. Amane can turn vampires into stone, but she has to touch them. Ryou can-"

"Wait a minute, if Amane can turn me into stone, why haven't I been turn to stone?" Kisara asks.

"I'm not sure." Syrus admits. "I think it might have to do with the fact that you're not a Syanian vampire. I mean I've only seen her powers be used on naturally born vampires and Criss."

"Criss has an unusual ora." I say.

"What do you mean?" Kisara asks.

"Well, you know how I already knew who was a werewolf and vampire before anyone said anything?" I ask.

"Yes." Kisara replies.

"Well, it's because I can sense the auras around everyone. Vampires and werewolves have unique auras to them. It's easy to tell the difference between them, but Criss seems to have a mix of both."

"Oh, that's because she's a hybrid." Syrus replies. "She's Dartz's daughter."

"Seriously?" Kisara gasps.

"Yeah, she got in Hazu when she was younger. Amane turned her to stone and Mahad and Isis took her in and raised her." Syrus explains.

"Where is my brother?" I ask.

"I'm right here sis!" Joey calls. Tristan and Atem are with him as well.

XXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

As soon as I saw the tri-colored hair of Yami's and those large black wings I knew that Yami had been lying to me. I couldn't believe that I had been dating a Syanian Vampire for about four months. He had lied to the others about him being a human. Of course he would. I wouldn't put it past a Syanian. They were as evil as they come. How could I have been so blind. How did they hide their wings? One of them must have the power to alter forms, but which one of them?

Yami was attacking Mariku. I wasn't sure why, but I had to be true to the other werewolves. Yami was no longer my lover. He betrayed me. He was using me from the very beginning. Dartz sent him to have me fall in love so I'd have my guard down. Yami was going to kill me so that his pathetic king could rule over all.

_And I fell for it._

Yami and I fought. I don't think he knew who I was honestly. His eyes were blood red, his fangs dripped venom. He hissed at me, his wings spread wide, ready to attack. We charged at one another, rolling on the ground. I had him pinned down, ready to kill the son of a bitch for betraying me. I can't believe I gave myself to him like that and I took him! I fucked a Syanian Vampire! How disgusting could I possibly get?!

I was the King of Hazu. It was my duty to protect all of the remaining Hazuians from harm. If it weren't for the Syanians, I would be in my kingdom. Sure, I never wanted to be king, but I was the only one capable of doing the job. I was the oldest of my siblings, and therefore, had to take the throne.

I couldn't let Dartz have it. Father handed him Hazu in exchange for our freedom. I knew Dartz was planning something wicked, I just didn't know what exactly. How could Yami do this to me? I gave him my heart. I waited for him to be ready. I held back my wolf instincts for him and this is how he repays me?!

He played me like a fool and I fell for his game. I should have never gotten with him. Marik was right all along. Yami was no good for me. I glanced over at Marik, he was in a fight with Chazz and Alexis. He was trying to get to Yugi, probably to kill him. Not that I could blame him, Marik and I fell for the same trick.

Yami and I continued our fight. Fangs and claws pierced our flesh. Yami tried to get to Yugi, but I wouldn't let him. I grabbed one of his wings by my teeth, ripping it off. He screamed in pain, falling to the ground.

XXXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

The white werewolf and I were squaring off. He just attacked me out of the blue. I knew it was a male werewolf because they have different scents that females. For some reason, this werewolf seemed so familiar to me, I'm not sure why though.

Where is Bakura? I hope he's okay. With all these werewolves here, who knows if he's alright or not. I need to find him. But first, I need to protect my little brother, he's in a trap, and I need to set him free. Alexis and Chazz have been trying to do that, but it's proven to be futile because Marik has been attacking them.

Why is Marik doing this? Why are Seto and Amane fighting? Are they trying to stop the fight or have they joined in? I'm scared for my lover and for my brother's life. These Hazuians aren't playing around. This white werewolf must be their leader, or either that, Mariku is.

I nearly pass out when the white werewolf ripped my wing off. But I had to keep conscious, I had to save Yugi and Bakura from this creature. I slowly crawl over to Yugi. The white werewolf is about to attack again when Amane charges at him. They're both sent tumbling head over heels. They jump back up, snarling at one another, just standing there for a while before they attack one another again.

XXXXXXXXX

[Amane's POV]:

_What do you think you're doing Marik?_ I shout.

_I'm getting rid of the problem. Those human friends of ours are nothing but spies for Dartz, and we must eliminate them._ Marik growls.

_They're not spies!_ I yelled.

_And how would you know that? Oh let me guess, you're a bloodsucker lover now aren't you?_ Marik hisses.

_If you're referring to Kisara, then yes, I do love her. I love her with all of my heart. I don't care that she's a vampire and you shouldn't care that Yugi is one either!_ I said.

_Oh, so the fact that Yugi's king destroyed our lives is okay?_ Marik snaps.

_That was Dartz, not Yugi!_

Marik and I fought. I had to stop him from hurting Chazz, Alexis or Yugi. I knew they were good. They had been our friends all these months. I knew it was shocking to find out that someone you loved with all of your heart was a Syanian Vampire, but Yugi wasn't Dartz. he was a good person. Why couldn't Marik see that? Why couldn't he think about to all of the good times he and Yugi had?

Seto had interfered with the the fight, trying to break us up. I knew he didn't like Syanian Vampires and he was extremely upset he had been lied to, but he was mature enough to realize that fighting isn't the answer. Least someone is mature.

Seto has Marik pinned to the ground, both of them are in their wolf forms. Chazz and Alexis are knocked out, but I knew they'd get up soon. I take the opportunity to look over at Mariku and Yam fighting, except they weren't fighting. It was Bakura and Yami!

But wait, if Yami and Bakura were fighting, then where was Mariku? I look over my shoulder to see that Mariku has already started fighting with Chazz, Alexis and Seto. He's joined up with Marik. Mariku hates all vampires, no matter who they are. When Kisara, Serenity and I told everyone about our relationship, Mariku nearly went ballistic, but luckily, Ryou was able to calm him down.

I turn back Bakura and Yami again. When Bakura rips one of Yami's wings off, I step in. I can't watch this anymore. Bakura was hurting Yami and I wouldn't stand for that. He needed to realize that even though he knew that Yami was a Syanian Vampire, he was still Yami.

Yami collapsed on the ground. He was bleeding a lot, crawling over to where Yugi was. Bakura tried to stop him, but I jumped in front of Yami, tackling Bakura to the ground. We roll head over heels in a ball, hitting a tree. We jump up, Bakura's ready to strike when he sees that it's me who's attacked him.

XXXXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

Just as I'm about to attack Yami again, someone attacks me. I don't have time to fight back as we're both sent tumbling into a tree. I immediately jump up after we stop, snarling at my attacker. When I realize it's my sister, I straighten my posture.

_What are you doing Ama_? I ask.

_Preventing you from making a mistake._ My sister replies.

_What are you talking about? I'm trying to save you and the others. Yami's a vampire. He's working for Dartz and must be destroyed!_ I shouted.

_Do you hear yourself talk, brother?!_ Amane hisses. _Yami isn't working for Dartz and neither are Atem, Yugi, Chazz, Alexis or Atticus! They're our friends!_

_You may be too blind to see what's going on, sister, but I see the truth! I know they're working for him!_ I spit.

_Oh, and what pray tell are they doing exactly?_ Amane snorts.

_Dartz sent Yami here to make me fall in love with him so he could keep Hazu_. I reply.

_That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard! You know that Yami isn't like that! Bakura, think back to all the good times you and Yami have had._ Amane says.

_They were based on lies, Amane!_ I yell. _He never told me that-_

_Oh and like you're one to talk?! It's not like you told him you were a werewolf, much less the Hazuian King! Amane cuts me off._

_I wanted to tell him, I just feared his rejection I didn't want him to leave me…_ I whisper.

_And you think Yami didn't feel the same way?_ Amane asks. _He loves you, Bakura. You were so happy with him. Why can't you let it go?_

_I can't be with him, Ama. You know this._ I say.

_Yes you can! Stop this foolishness! I want you to be happy!_ Amane cries.

_Yami and his family have threatened all of you, I can't let that happen._ I say.

_Yami isn't trying to hurt anyone! He's trying to protect his brother!_ Amane shouts.

_Look, you might buy into the delusion that Yami and his family are our true friends, but I know better. I won't fall for Dartz's lies. I refuse to lose any of you to him anymore! He's played me like a fool for the last time and I won't tolerate it. So you either get out of my way and let me take care of the problem, or join me_. I shout.

_I will never join this cause, Bakura. I love you and you know I'd stand by you in every way I can, but this isn't one of them. I know that Yami, Chazz, Alexis, Atem, Yugi and Atticus are Syanian Vampires, but that shouldn't matter. When have they ever harmed us?_ Amane says.

_They haven't so far. They were waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike!_ I shout.

_Bakura, you're talking nonsense!_ Amane cries. _These are our friends!_

_They _were_ our friends. They're not anymore! They betrayed us!_ I shout.

_What about how much fun you and Yami have had? Did you forget that, Bakura? What about when you and Yami made love the other night? I saw how happy you were. You're in love with him-"_

_Don't ever speak those horrific words in my presence again, Amane!_ I warn.

_You're in denial! You think that Yami is a spy and he's not! He loves you, brother! Can't you see that?!_ Amane yells.

_I don't want to hear anymore of this! You can fall victim to their insanity all you want, but I refuse to sink to their level! They're working for Dartz and that's final!_ I shout.

_Well, if that's how it's going to be then I have no choice but to fight you._

Amane charges at me. I dodge her attack, she narrowly hits the tree, but turns back around to pounce on me. We go rolling on the ground, snarling and snapping at one another.

_Stop this foolishness, I don't want to have to hurt you, Bakura!_ Amane says pinning me against the ground. Her paws are pressed firmly against my chest.

_You're the one who's in the wrong._ I say struggling to get out from under her. _You're siding with the enemy!_

_Siding with the enemy would be in the wrong._ Amane says.

_And that's exactly what you're doing!_ I cry bucking upwards, throwing my sister off of me. She stumbles but quickly gets up.

_I'm not siding with the enemy, Bakura. If I were then I would be with Dartz and his goons, but I'm not!_ Amane shouts.

_Can't you see that they're spies?!_ I snap. _Open your eyes!_

_You're the one that needs to open his eyes, Bakura! Yami loves you, why can't you see that? Was all the the time that you've spent together mean nothing to you?!_ Amane yells.

We continue to fight. I know everyone else is as well. Yami hasn't moved since I started fighting with Amane.

_Show him who you are! He'll forgive you!_ Amane shouts.

_He already knows who I am!_ I spit.

_Did you forget that your eyes change color when you're in your wolf form?_ Amane asks. _Change into your human form!_

_Fine_. I say through gritted teeth. I close my eyes, changing back into my human form. Amane does the same.

XXXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

My eyes widened when I see Bakura replace the white werewolf. What is going on here? Is Bakura-No! He can't be! Bakura is a werewolf?!

"Help your boyfriend up and let's take him back to Mai's!" Amane shouts.

"He's not my boyfriend." Bakura spits acidly.

My eyes widen at his remark. How could he say such a thing? Doesn't he love me? I gave myself to him. Why is he acting this way?

"No, he's not your boyfriend. He's more than that!" Amane shouts. "You were so worried about having to give Yami up because you believed he was a human and therefore couldn't have your children, but now he can!"

"I don't want a Syanian Vampire carrying the heir to my throne!" Bakura shouts.

I slowly sit up. My vision is swimming, I know I'm going to pass out any moment, but I have to hear this conversation.

"Bakura, isn't the reason that you and Marik broke up was because you weren't in love with him?" Amane questions.

"Yeah? So what?" Bakura asks.

"You're in love with Yami! Stop acting like a baby! I know that the Syanians hurt us, but Yami isn't here to harm us!" Amane shouts.

"And how do you know that?" Bakura spits.

"I can't believe you're acting like this." Amane whispers in disbelief. "You're acting just like Mariku would."

"At least Mariku has some sense about this. He can see that Yami was just here to break me." Bakura snaps. "He's a fucking spy for Dartz! He was sent by him to kill me so he could keep Hazu!"

I feel tears rolling down my cheeks. It stings because of the blood. I can't believe this. Bakura believes that I'm a spy working for Dartz and I was sent by him in order to kill him? I didn't even know that Bakura was a werewolf! Let alone the Hazuian King! I wished he would have told me! I would have helped him and the others get Hazu back! Now, it's too late. Bakura hates me. He turns towards me, our eyes locking. There's so much hate in those once beautiful eyes of his.

'Why?' I think before collapsing onto the ground again.

[Atem's POV]:

Joey, Tristan and I arrive at the park. Joey throws the car in park and jumps out, heading towards his sister. Tristan and I follow behind. Tristan is a bit nervous being around me, though, I'm not sure as to why. We didn't talk the whole way. Joey drove with his hands gripping the steering wheel firmly. Tristan sat in the front, looking out the window.

Something bad must have happened and I intended to find out. Neither Chazz, Alexis, Yami or Yugi have called Atticus or myself and Mai hasn't heard from Bakura, Ryou, Mariku, Marik, Seto, Jaden, or Syrus. They were supposed to have been back at Duke's house for the party. So what could have happened? Joey and Tristan looked terrified out of their minds when they saw me. My eyes widened in realization.

_They know._

We make our way over to Serenity and Syrus. They immediately jump up. Serenity and Joey hug for a bit.

"Are you okay, sis?" Joey asks anxiously.

"I'm fine, Joey." Serenity says reassuringly.

"Serenity, Kisara. What's going on?" I ask.

"We were playing hide-and-seek. Yugi was 'it'. We had been hiding for about an hour or so, but he never came." Kisara replies. "We split up and went to search for him. When Seto, Amane, Jaden and I got to the scene, there was a big fight. I ran back here to make sure Serenity was okay…"

"I'm going in there." I say. "Joey, Tristan." I say turning to face them.

"Yes?" Joey squeaks.

"I want you to take Serenity and Kisara back to Mai's house. I want you to stay there. Tell Mahad to come out, there's only one way to settle this. I need help doing it." I say.

"Alright." Tristan says. "Come on Serenity, Kisara."

"What about me?" Syrus asks.

I give him a look. "Do you want to go with them?" I ask.

Syrus nods his head.

"Okay, then you can go." I say.

Syrus thanks me before running off to catch up with the others.

I race into the woods, my vampire side taking over. I can smell blood everywhere. Werewolf and vampire blood. I need to hurry it up. I flap my wings, soaring through the sky. I see smoke overhead. There must be a fire. I make my way to the area. The fire seems to have died down a lot. Someone must have put it out, but the flames keep coming back.

It's total chaos. Everyone is fighting amongst one another. What could have happened to cause something horrific as this to happen? My eyes widened when I spot Yugi. He's unconscious in a net. Marik's besides of him, kneeling down. At first, I think he's going to try to help him, but when I see the look in his eyes, I know what I have to do.

"Touch him, and I will _kill_ you!" I hiss threateningly.

XXXXXX

[Marik's POV]:

Yug's in the net unconscious. Even though I know he's a Syanian Vampire, for some reason I feel bad. But why? It doesn't make any sense! The little bitch has been lying to me for the past six months! He's the only one I ever trusted besides my family and Bakura. Why did he do it to me?

I go back and forth between my wolf form and my human form. I'd like to stay in my wolf form while I'm fighting against Chazz and Alexis, but unfortunately for us, we can't use our powers when we're in our wolf forms. Seto and Amane try to stop me, and we end up fighting as well. It's a bloodbath out here. When Amane sees Bakura tackling Yami to the ground and ripping his wing off, Amane completely ignores me and goes straight for Bakura.

I glance over at Yugi. Anger boils in my body. I should kill him, but I can't. I mean I could, Chazz and Alexis are down for the count as well as Seto. They're in a tangled mess. Amane and Bakura are fighting like some bitches and Yami, well, Yami's out. It's the perfect opportunity. I slowly make my way over to Yugi. My eyes never leave him. I kneel down beside of him, reaching to pull the net from Yugi and end him.

"Touch him and I will_ kill_ you!" a deep voice hisses threateningly.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Yami knows that the white werewolf's Bakura and he knows that Bakura hates him now. Poor thing. :(. Atem has found them and Marik is trying to kill Yugi...what will happen next? I am so mean aren't I? Did y'all seriously think that this was going to be easy? We're just starting on the tears! So bring some tissues because you're in for one hell of a ride with this story. If you thought Dartz was bad in TWIFFY, you're really in for a show in this one! Review lovelies! **


	28. Chapter 28:Ceased

**Alright, so this is the beginning of the aftermath to the fight. It's not an exciting chapter. It's kinda lame in my opinion but it had to be done. Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy. **

**Disclaimer:I do not own Yugioh. If I did, Bakura and Yami would have admitted their true feelings for each other and my wonderful story Impossibly Yours would have happened. I do own this plot and all my OC characters.**

**Warning: This story contains violence, some character death, lemons and m-pregnancy if any of this bothers you, then you need to leave because I will not put up with annoying bitching.**

**Summary:**

**The day before Bakura, the crown prince of Hazu, the werewolf kingdom, is to be crowned the next king. His siblings Ryou and Amane are kidnapped by none other than the Syanian army. In the attempt to get his younger brother and sister away from the vampires, he is kidnapped as well and held at ransom by the vampire king, Dartz. Azizi, the king of Hazu gives up his life in order to spare his children. Dartz agrees, forcing Bakura to take Ryou and Amane to Domino City, posing as humans. When Bakura's friends arrive in Domino City to tell him the fate of his home, Bakura is furious, creating a clan to wipe out all vampires. Bakura falls in love with Yami, they start dating unaware of what and who each other really is but when Yami's brother Yugi is caught in one of the traps, everything falls apart.**

**Chapter Twenty-eight: Ceased**

[Joey's POV]:

Tristan drives my truck back to Mai's. Kisara, Serenity, Syrus and Carlina sit in the back seat. I sit up in the front with Tristan. Kisara has her head on Serenity's shoulder while Carlina's head is lying in her lap. Syrus is sitting on the other side, staring out the window.

So much has happened in the past few days, it's hard to take it all in. I mean, when I met these guys, I never knew any of them were mythical creatures. Why are they here? Why were they fighting? Did they not know about one another? Aren't vampires and werewolves supposed to be able to sense each other? Being natural born enemies and all, one would think they could sense each other.

And what about when Bakura and Yami or when Marik and Yug had sex? Obviously, Yami, Yug, Atem, Chazz, Lexi, and Atticus were able to hide their true identities, but wouldn't they have come out when they had sex with Bakura or Marik? Nothing is making sense. And why would they have sex with one another, if they were enemies. I'm so confused!

We finally arrive. I jump out of the truck, helping my sister out of the car. Miho's standing in the doorway, helping us all inside. We go into the living room where Mana, Criss, Mahad, and Mai are waiting for us.

"Mahad, Atem says he wants you to meet him at Domino Park. He said you'd know where to find him." Tristan says.

Mahad nods getting up.

"WIll you be back soon, Dad?" Mana asks.

"I'll try to be. If what's happening is what I think is happening then it might be a while. Atem is going to need all the help he can get to break up this fight." Mahad says.

"In the meantime, why don't you five of you tell me what's going on?" Mai says.

XXXXXXXXXXX

[Marik's POV]:

I look up to see Atem standing there. He's unleashed his vampire side. I slowly stand up, never averting my gaze from his eyes.

"Step away from Yugi." he orders with a hiss.

I don't obey. I just stand there, staring at him. Atem isn't someone to mess around with. Even when I thought he was a human, he made me uneasy. Now, that I know he's a Syanian Vampire, he's really something to fear. But I know I can take him. I have the pack to back me up, well, most of them. Amane and Ryou wouldn't, but I don't need their help. They can do whatever they want to.

"Do you honestly think I can just walk away and everything be okay?" I hiss.

"No. I don't." Atem replies. "I want you and the rest of the Hazuians to listen to us."

"And why should we listen to you?" I spit. "You lied to us!"

"Like we had a choice?" Atem asks. "You would have killed us right on the spot."

"You're damn right we would have." I say. "You have no business doing what you did."

"Look, just calm down. I don't want to hurt you, Marik." Atem says.

"I'm not leaving here until Yugi dies." I spit.

"Then you leave me no choice. I must protect my brother from all danger. I trusted you with him, but I should have known better than to do that." Atem says.

XXXXXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

Everyone stops fighting when Atem arrives. He's pissed. He and Marik are fighting. Atem is a skilled fighter. He must be one of Dartz's top warriors, so how is it that I've never met him until I and the others arrived in Domino City? Perhaps Dartz had these vampires come ahead of him. After all, he claims to know what the future is. Psst. Whatever.

I glance over at Yami. He's lying face down in the dirt, unconscious. He's lost a lot of blood. For some reason, I feel bad. I'm not sure why. He's a Syanian Vampire. I should want to kill him. He's the enemy. His king took my father and Hazu away from me. Why am I feeling this way? Amane says that Yami is a good 'person'. He was never apart of Dartz's fan club, but how does she know this?

"You can stop this." I hear someone say.

I turn to see Mahad standing beside of me, his hand on my shoulder.

"What?" I say.

"Bakura, you are the Hazuian King. What did your parents tell you when you were younger, after Koranna died?" Mahad asks.

"They told me that I needed to listen to everyone's side of the story. They told me that a king can't judge without knowing all." I reply.

"And have you done that?" Mahad asks.

"No." I mumble.

"You can stop this. Fang needs an alpha. We have tried everything to find one. Look inside of your heart and tell me what you want." Mahad says.

I glance over at Yami. My heart tightens. I glance over at Marik who is fighting Atem. Mariku, Alexis and Chazz have gotten involved as well. Amane and Ryou are trying to break them up.

"I know that it's hard for you to accept that the person you have been dating all these months isn't who you thought they were, but Yami is still Yami." Mahad says. "I know you'll do the right thing."

"And what would that be?" I ask.

"You tell me." Mahad says.

I stare at the fight. Things are getting out of control. Everyone's being ripped open. There's so much blood loss. It's horrible. I never wanted it to be this way. I wanted to be with Yami for as long as I could before I had to return to Hazu. I never knew he was a Syanian Vampire. I was so angry I didn't realize that I wasn't thinking clearly. Mahad is right, but…

How do I know that I can trust them? I didn't tell anyone because I had to protect my identity. Now, they know. But if they were spies for Dartz, wouldn't they already have known?

I look down at Yami again. I shouldn't care whether he's in the condition he's in, but I do. Will he make it? Why should I care? Why do I feel so bad about this?

"STOP!" I shout.

They don't listen.

"Bakura," Mahad says.

I look at him. He nods. I close my eyes changing into my werewolf form.

_Everyone, I want you to stop fighting, right now_! I command.

The werewolves turn towards me.

_What_? Marik asks.

_You heard me. Stop this foolish fighting. We're going to kill each other_. I say.

_Isn't that the point?_ Mariku asks. _We need to get rid of these bloodsuckers._

_No we, don't._ I say._ We need to listen to all sides of the story_.

_Oh, so now you've become weak? What happened to you almost killing Yami? Too scared to finish the job?_ Mariku sneers. _Want me to?_

_No! I want all of you to get away from the vampires. We need to discuss things. I don't know what's going on here, but we need to find out._ I say.

_What makes you think we can trust them, Bakura?_ Marik asks. _You, out of all of us, should be the angriest about this. I mean you're the Hazuian King and you had sex with a Syanian Vampire._

_I know. And believe me, I am upset, but killing each other isn't going to solve anything. So please stop fighting_. I say.

_And why should we have to listen to you?_ Mariku sneers. _Last time I checked, you weren't the alpha of our pack._

_I know I'm not, but we need to settle this like adults. We're not five anymore, let's just get Yugi and Yami to Anzu_. I say.

_Bakura's right_. Ryou says. _Please, Mariku? I don't want to have to fight anymore._

Marik looked at Ryou, letting out a sigh.

"Fine." he says returning to his human form. "But don't think I like this because I don't."

"We know." Amane says returning to hers as well.

The vampires look at us.

"Everyone let's head back to Mai's." Mahad says. "I will take Yugi and Yami back with me. They need emergency care. Whoever's coming with me, follow me."

XXXXXXXXX

[Ryou's POV]:

As soon as we-Bakura, Mahad, Mariku, Seto, Jaden, Amane, and I-got out of the car, both Anzu and Mai came rushing out of the house.

"Get them to the infirmary!" Anzu shout at the other nurses, who were standing at the doorway, their eyes are widened in fear. They quickly get Yami and Yugi to the infimary. Mai and Anzu rush in along with the other nurses.

"No one is to come in here until I give the go ahead." Anzu says. "I need complete and utter concentration. Yami and Yugi are in bad shape."

We stand in the hallway as the door slams in our faces.

"So what now?" Marik asks balancing on one foot before shifting to the next.

"We're going to sit down and one of you is going to tell me what happened." Mahad says.

We nod, gathering in the living room.

"Ryou, I want you to tell me what happened." Mahad says.

I nod. "Umm..well, we were playing hide-and-go-seek. Yugi was 'it' but he never came to find us. We went to search for him. Marik and Bakura went off on their own. We found Mariku, Marik, Chazz, and Alexis fighting. Yugi was in a trap. Amane, Seto and I tried to stop the fight, but everything was getting out of hand. Mariku was fighting Yami at first, but when Bakura started fighting him, he started fighting against Chazz and Alexis. It was all just one big mess, until Mahad came and well, I guess he said something to Bakura because he told us to stop fighting." I explain.

"Alright, I think I know how to handle this, but I want everyone to listen to me." Mahad says.

XXXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

I barely pay attention when Ry tells Mahad what had happened. So much had changed in the past few days. Wasn't it just yesterday Yami and I were holding one another? How could he do this to me? Was our relationship really based off of lies? How can I possibly trust a Syanian Vampire?

_"I love you, I love you so much. I'm so in love with you._"

How could a Syanian Vampire possibly be in love with me, the Hazuian Werewolf King? It didn't make any sense. He had to be lying. Why did I listen to Mahad? Why am I worried about Yami's safety? Why can I not think about anything but him still? I know he's working for Dartz so why do I feel this way?

"I think the best option for us is to sit back and wait this out." Mahad says.

"Do you really think that's the best option?" Mariku sneers. "We have spies for Dartz in here."

"That is only assumptions that have been made by a few of you." Mahad says. "We all just need to sit down and talk about this."

"And what makes you think they're going to tell the truth?" Marik asks. "I mean they've been lying to us for all these months. How can we possibly trust them?"

"I know it's hard on everyone. Especially you, Marik, and Bakura." Mahad says looking at me. "But we mustn't forget, we have been keeping secrets from them as well. You can't think about what they are, but who they are."

"How can we?" I say barely audible. "How can I possibly see Yami the same when I know what he is?"

"That you'll have to figure out for yourself. Now I want everyone to get in the bed.." Mahad says getting up.

We all obey, I start to head up the stairs when I'm stopped.

"Bakura, wait." Marik says.

I turn to face him. "What is it, Marik?" I ask.

"I'm sorry." he says.

"For?"

"I fucked things up for us. I couldn't kill him." he says.

"I don't want to have to kill anyone, Marik." I say.

"But-"

"Good night, Marik." I say before heading up the stairs to my room.

When I get inside, I close the door, locking it behind me. I slide to the floor, bringing my knees up to my chest. I fold my arms on my knees, burying my face in them, letting out a sob.

XXXXXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

I slowly open my eyes. I scan the room, I'm in some sort of a hospital or infirmary. I try to move, but I can't. It's too painful.

"Just relax, dear." I hear someone say.

I look over to see Mai standing beside of me.

"M-Mai?" I say.

"Yes, dear, it's me." she says. "I"m going to turn you over so I can work on that wing of yours."

She rolls me over gently. I cringe as she moves me. She starts putting something on it.

"How are you feeling?" she asks.

I know what she's talking about. It hurts. My ripped wing is nothing compared to the pain I have inside of me. Those cold words Bakura utter replay in my mind over and over again.

"He's a fucking spy for Dartz! He was sent by him to kill me so he could keep Hazu!"

"Like shit." I mutter.

"I can only imagine. Your heart must be so broken." she says continuing to work on my wing.

I close my eyes. Tears falling down my cheeks.

"Bakura still loves you, you know that right?" Mai says.

"I-no he doesn't." I say.

"He does. One doesn't stop being in love just because one finds his or her lover is someone they despise." Mai says.

"Bakura nearly killed me tonight." I say. "He tried to kill Yugi too."

"Bakura's not thinking clearly. I think after a good night's rest he'll realize what he did." Mai says.

"He'll never love me now that he knows I'm a vampire." I say.

"He has never stopped loving you, Yami." Mai says wrapping my wing up.

"You didn't hear what he said." I say.

Mai stops what she's doing, turning me over. I turn away from her, trying my hardest not to cry in front of her. Mai wraps her arms around me. I sob into her chest.

"I know this hurts, but I promise, Bakura still loves you. He's just in shock right now." she says.

H-he wouldn't even let me say anything! He just attacked me." I sniff. "He thinks I'm working for Dartz."

"Bakura's father was taken from him by Dartz. Ryou and Amane were kidnapped by his men. Bakura lost a lot of people close to him. My theory is when he saw that you, being his lover, was a Syanian Vampire, he snapped. I"m not saying he shouldn't be punished because believe me, I'm not going to let him get away with what he did to you or the others, but I don't want you to angry with him either." she says.

"I'll try not to be." I mutter. "It's just-"

"I know, dear, I know." Mai says. "You'll all set. I'll help you get in your bed."

Mai helps me settle in the bed. "If you need anything just push this button." she says giving me a remote control and pointing to a red button. Someone will come in here to help you."

I nod.

"Get some sleep, dear and remember what I said: Bakura does love you." she says.

Mai starts towards the door, but I stop her. "Mai, where's Yugi?" I ask.

Mai turns back to me. Her expression drops. "Yugi is in my ICU. He's not doing so well."

"WHAT?! I have to see him!" I cry trying to get up, but Mai holds me down firmly.

"No one is allowed in there."

"But-"

"I'm sorry Yami. I promise as soon as you can, I'll let you know." Mai says.

"Will he be okay?" I ask.

Mai smiles. "I promise, I won't let anything happen to your brother."

"Thank you." I whisper.

"You're welcome sweetheart, now get some sleep." Mai says.

XXXXXXXXXX

[Mariku's POV]:

"I can't believe you did that!" Ryou shouts pacing back and forth in my room. I'm lying on my back, my hands behind my head. "How could you be so cruel?!"

"What part of 'I hate vampires' do you not comprehend?" I spit.

"All vampires aren't bad! Why can't you, Bakura, and Marik see that?!" Ryou exclaims.

"You and Amane, out of all of us, should be the most upset about what happened!" I say.

"And I am upset!" my lover cries. "At Dartz! Yami and his family wasn't even there! Why blame them?"

"They're still Syanian Vampires! Hell, they're vampires in general! I don't know what is wrong with you, but I refuse to let them take you from me! I lost my best friend and my sister. They won't take you from me!" I shout.

"Mariku, no one is going to take me! I promise!" Ryou says. He walks over to the bed putting is head on my chest. "You know that I love you right?"

"I know." I say running my fingers through his hair. "I love you too."

"I know it's hard for you to accept that vampires are good, but I know deep in my heart that they are." Ryou says. "So can you please try and get along with them?"

I let out a heavy sigh. "Alright, Ryou, I'll try."

XXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

"_Make love to me, my love_." Yami says, cupping my face in his hands, looking deeply into my eyes.

"_Are you sure_?" I ask. _"I don't want to-"_

_"That's the thing._" Yami says pulling away._ "It's not about me. What about what you want? You're always worried about what I want. Well, it's time for you to stop that. I want this relationship to be equals."_

What relationship? We never had one. It was all based on lies. Even if we could, we wouldn't be able to be together. Yami and I both kept secrets from each other and it cost us both everything.

_"Yami, why didn't you tell me you were in pain?"_ I ask.

_"I-I didn't want you to stop."_ Yami says shakily.

_"Why? If you're in pain then-"_

_"Because it felt good to you. I didn't want you to stop because of me."_ Yami replies.

Yami was willing to be in pain for me. But why? Wasn't he just using me?

_"I love you Bakura."_ Yami says stroking the side of my face. _"I love you so much. I'm so in love with you. You make me so happy. I never knew I could be this happy."_

How could that possibly be a lie? When we made love, I felt his soul. When I was with Yami, I felt so happy. How can a vampire make me feel that way? Yami was supposed to be my enemy. He was a Syanian Vampire. He was a spy, working for Dartz, so why am I thinking about this?

_"I'm so sorry, Bakura."_ Yami sobs into my chest.

I pull him away from me. _"Why are you saying 'sorry' Yami?"_ I ask.

_"We've been going out for nearly for four months and we're yet to have sex."_ Yami replies.

_"Is that what you're getting upset about?"_ I ask.

Yami nods, looking away.

_"Why are you getting upset about that?"_ I ask.

_"Because you'll leave me if I don't-"_

The pain in Yami's words. The look in his eyes. It was heartbreaking. He was so upset. He thought if we didn't have sex, I'd leave him. Why? Was he worried he'd hurt me? That he'd kill me when we had sex? My eyes widened in realization.

_I lift Yami in my arms. He bites down on my throat as our orgasms wash over us. He won't let up. His teeth are sharp piercing my flesh. I fall onto my back, taking Yami with me. He sits up. His eyes are wide and glossy. Tears are streaming down his face. He breaks into a smile_.

"You really do love me, don't you?" I whisper in awe.

XXXXXXXXX

[Two weeks later…]:

[Yugi's POV]:

"Yugi? Are you okay, can I get you anything?" Yami asks peeking in my room.

"I'm fine, Yami." I reply not bothering to turn around.

"Alright, let me know if you do." he says before closing the door behind him.

I sigh, pulling the covers tightly around my body. Tears streamed down my face. No matter what I did, I couldn't stop thinking about Marik. I missed him so much. He was willing to kill be just because I was a vampire. Did he truly hate me that much? What about all the good times we had? Does he not remember that? Why does it matter to him so much if I'm a vampire? He didn't care that Kisara was one. What's the difference?

I had woken up at Mai's place. They told me that I had a lot of poison in my system. I was lucky that they got it out when they did or I would have died. At least they care about me. Yami had his right wing completely torn off. Mai told him it'd be healed in a few months. I was bedridden for at least another week or so.

Atem pulls us out of school. He said he doesn't see the point in us being in school anymore. Duke had been staying with Kisara's parents more and more, trying to find her. I wished that we could just tell him what's going on but…

I couldn't get over how Marik's eyes looked right before I fell unconscious. Instead of the usual. loving, passionate look they were full of hatred and rage. I wished he let me explain. I wished I could see him again, but Atem forbade it. How could he do this to me?! I wanted to see Marik. I had to see him! I had to talk to him. I needed to know if he still loved me.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I say.

"Yugi?" Yami says. "Can we talk?"

"Sure." I say sitting up.

"You don't need to sit up." he says walking inside, closing the door behind him and walking to my bed to sit next to me.

"I know. I just need to. I feel stiff lying here all day." I say.

"How are you feeling?" he asks.

"I'm a little sore and I'm coughing a lot, but I think I'll be okay." I reply.

"That's not what I meant." Yami says.

"Oh." I say looking away.

Yami let's out a sigh. "I'm sorry, Yugi."

"For what, Yami?" I ask.

"If I didn't fall in love with Bakura then none of this would have happened." Yami replies. He's looking away from me.

"Yami, don't you ever apologize for falling in love again!" I yell.

"But-"

"I mean it Yami! What happened was not your fault." I say. "You always blame yourself, you always doubt yourself. You need to stop doing that."

Yami lets out a sigh. "I thought I was going to lose you. I was so scared…."

"I'm here. I'm not going anywhere Yami. We'll figure this out, together." I say placing my hand on top of his.

Yami pulls me into a hug. I hug him back. We don't say anything for a while. I pull away.

"When was the last time you saw Bakura?" I ask.

"I don't want to see him." Yami says.

"Yami-"

"No, Yugi. I can't." Yami says. "It hurts too much. He doesn't love me anymore."

"If he stops loving you just because you're a vampire that means he never loved you in the first place." I say.

"I know I need to talk to him but…"

"Well, I need to talk to Marik, so why don't we talk to Atem and give it a go?" I say.

Yami smiles. "Okay."

**XXXXXXXXXX  
**

**Will Yami and Bakura and Yugi and Marik ever get back together? What is Dartz's planning? What will happen when Bakura and Yami and Marik and Yugi talk? Find out...next chappie! :D. Review lovelies! **


	29. Chapter 29:Commitment

**You know, I was just reading my summary and it totally makes no sense. Whatever, y'all know what's going on so who cares. Anyways, this chapter is a pretty great one. Lots of emotions involved. Not too much going on as far as action goes, but it had to be done. Next chapter is the beginning of what I have in store. So brace yourselves! Anyways, enjoy the chappie! **

**Disclaimer:I do not own Yugioh. If I did, Bakura and Yami would have admitted their true feelings for each other and my wonderful story Impossibly Yours would have happened. I do own this plot and all my OC characters.**

**Warning: This story contains violence, some character death, lemons and m-pregnancy if any of this bothers you, then you need to leave because I will not put up with annoying bitching.**

**Summary:**

**The day before Bakura, the crown prince of Hazu, the werewolf kingdom, is to be crowned the next king. His siblings Ryou and Amane are kidnapped by none other than the Syanian army. In the attempt to get his younger brother and sister away from the vampires, he is kidnapped as well and held at ransom by the vampire king, Dartz. Azizi, the king of Hazu gives up his life in order to spare his children. Dartz agrees, forcing Bakura to take Ryou and Amane to Domino City, posing as humans. When Bakura's friends arrive in Domino City to tell him the fate of his home, Bakura is furious, creating a clan to wipe out all vampires. Bakura falls in love with Yami, they start dating unaware of what and who each other really is but when Yami's brother Yugi is caught in one of the traps, everything falls apart.**

**Chapter Twenty-nine: Commitment**

"Well, we're really in for a big show." Vivian laughs as she makes her way into the meeting room, settling in a chair. "Those dogs were fighting like a bunch of bitches."

"Figures." Slade says rolling his eyes. "They get pissed and they attack everything in sight."

"You should have been there, Raphael." Vivian says mockingly. "You would have gotten a real kick out of the fight they were having with our slaves."

Raphael narrowed his eyes but didn't say anything.

"Alright, that's enough." Satorious says, "It's time to discuss what we're here for."

Everyone turned towards Dartz who sat at the head of the table.

"Now that our little lovers know who each other is, it's time for phase two of _my_ master plan to bloom."

"And what is this master plan of yours?" Raphael asks.

"We must take Bakura down, once and for all." Dartz replies.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Valon asks.

"Yeah, you couldn't even take him down the last time!" Allister says.

"Do you wish to die, bitch? I suggest you straight your ass up." Dartz scolds. "Now then, in order for us to take down Bakura, we have to take something precious from him."

"And that would be…?" Slade says.

A wide smirk appears on Dartz's face: "Yami Muto."

XXXXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

It had been two weeks since Atem had taken Yami and Yugi back to Duke's house. Mahad and Mai had punished all of us telling us we weren't allowed to go anywhere and no one was allowed to sleep together under any circumstances. This, of course, caused Mariku to throw a fit, but when Mai gave him that look she's known for, well he stop right then and there. Mai told Miho to pull us out of school. So at least that wasn't going to be an issue anymore. With all of the shit that's been going on, how could any of us think about school?

We hadn't trained in gods knows how long. We needed to. Dartz was still out there somewhere. Regardless if Yami and his family were part of Dartz's goon squad or not, we still needed to take Dartz down. Suddenly, there was a knock on my door. Whoever was behind the door, didn't bother for me to answer. They opened it.

"Mai and Mahad require your presence." Miho says.

"I'll be right down." I say sitting up.

She nods before closing the door.

They must want to discuss something important. But what?

XXXXXXXX

[Duke's POV]:

I had been at Robert and Kara's house for quite some time now. I often stayed here more than at my own house because I know they needed me. Robert and I were good friends and worked at the police station together. They lost their little girl, I can't imagine how they must feel.

Kara would often start cleaning and would look at a picture of her daughter then burst into tears. Robert would hold his wife in his arms and comfort her. The more they cried, the angrier I became. I knew Kisara was dead, but I needed to find out her murderer so I could lock them away for good. Whoever this serial is they're causing major complications for me and my crew. We're having to work long and hard hours trying to put all the pieces together. Atem and Atticus have been a huge help, trying to track down this inhumane being, but they don't have the skills to do so, they're only young adults trying to get into college, they shouldn't waste their time trying to help me.

I decide to go home today, I need to see how my guests are doing. They've been such a big help. They never cause me any problems and the maids just love being around them. I'm grateful for that. I walk into my home. The room is dark. I turn the lights on and gasp when I see who appears to be Atem sitting in one of my recliners. I stare at him. He looks...different.

"A-Atem are you…"

"Sit." he says.

I don't take my eyes off of him. I do as I'm told, taking a seat in the opposite recliner. The whole house is dark except for the room we're in. Not all of the lights are on either. Just one that's flickering above us.

"Duke, there are some things I need to tell you. They're going to be rather shocking, but I want you to listen to me and then you may speak." Atem says.

I nod. What is he going to tell me?"

"I'm not who you think I am. I'm not a human, I'm a vampire. In fact Yami, Yugi, Atticus, Chazz, Alexis and Blair are as well." Atem says.

My eyes widened. They're vampires? That can't be right. Wouldn't a pack of vampires have eaten me by now?

"We come from a kingdom called Syan. We came here to escape our king. We believe he is behind everything." Atem says. "I know where Kisara is."

"Tell me!' I demand.

"Kisara is no longer a human." Atem says.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"She's been bitten. She's a vampire now."

XXXXXXX

[Atem's POV]:

"She's been bitten. She's a vampire now." I say.

The look on Duke's face is a mix between fascination and horror.

"I-"

"I know it's hard to take in, but there's more." I say.

Duke nods, bracing himself for more.

"Bakura, Ryou, Amane, Mana, Mariku, Marik, Seto, Jaden, Syrus, and Mahad are all werewolves from a kingdom called Hazu. Bakura was supposed to be the next king, but was forced out by Dartz." I say.

"Hold on. Bakura is a werewolf king?" Duke gasps.

I nod.

"And Yami was with him?" he asks.

Again, I nod.

"Tell me everything from the beginning." Duke says.

And I do. I tell him about the war and how Dartz is under the rule of the light. I tell him about his daughter, Criss and how she's been living with the Hazuians. I tell him about the fight in the park a few weeks ago. I tell him about the powers we have when Duke asks me why I looked like a human. When I'm done, Duke's in too much shock to speak.

"I-wow that's a lot to take in." he says.

"It is. And I wanted to tell you because I trust you with our secret." he says. "You have been nothing but kind to us and I appreciate all that you've done for my family and me." I say. "But I request that you keep Kisara's whereabouts hidden for the time being. She's much safer staying at Mai's place, plus it's not our place to decide whether or not her parents know."

"I understand." Duke says. "And I'll do everything I can to help you out."

"Thank you." I say.

XXXXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

Atem hasn't let us leave the house in two weeks. I know why, but it's starting to get on my nerves. Yugi has become extremely restless, not that I could blame him. He wants to see Marik and talk to him. Atem forbade it. He told us that if he sees any of those Hazuians again he was going to kill them himself. I need to talk to him about this.

Duke knows we're vampires now. Atem told him everything. He still treated us the same. He was a bit on edge at first, but after he realized we weren't going to harm him, he eased up. He's been doing everything he can to track Dartz's whereabouts, but Dartz always has the upperhand in things like that. I know he's around here somewhere.

Yugi told us that it was Vivian who lead him into the trap he was caught in. He said he didn't know it was her until it was too late. So Vivian can shape-shift apparently. No wonder Dartz kept her for so long.

I got up, walking down the hall where Atem's room was. I knocked.

"Come in, Yami." Atem calls through the door. I walk in. Atem's lying on his back, his hands folded behind his head. He sits up when I close the door.

"We need to talk." I say.

"No." he says.

"But-"

"I said 'no' Yami." Atem says.

"Atem, you seriously can't expect Yugi and me to just sit around here and do nothing." I say.

"No. I don't." Atem says.

"So why keep us here? You know how Yugi is." I say.

"I do. And that's exactly why neither one of you are going over there." Atem says.

"I need to talk to him." I say. "I have to."

"Yami, I know that you love Bakura, but you know you cannot be with him. It's part of the-"

"I don't care!" I shout. "I'm sick of this damn treaty! It's this treaty that's caused so much pain for us! Bakura thinks I'm a spy for Dartz and I want to make things right. I love him, Atem. I know he's a werewolf, but I don't care! I want to spend the rest of my life with him."

"Yami, he's the Hazuian King. He's required to give a pure blooded Hazuian Werewolf as an heir. He has to obey the treaty no matter what." Atem says.

"He can change the treaty, can't he?" I ask.

"There's a lot more involved in changing the treaty than that. His father and Dartz's father were the ones that came up with it." Atem replies.

"I know." I say. "I just wish there was a way for Bakura and I to be together."

"Do you really want to be with him, Yami?" Atem asks.

"Yes." I reply looking into my brother's eyes. "I really do."

"Alright, I'll take you to Mai's house so you and Bakura can talk, but if something happens to you, he's dead." Atem says.

XXXXXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

I come downstairs. Everyone is gathered in the living room. Mai stands in the center of the room. I take a seat beside Amane on the couch. Mariku and Ryou are cuddled up at the opposite end. Jaden and Syrus are on the other couch across from us. Seto and Mokuba are sitting on the other side. Mahad is sitting in one of the recliners. Marik is sitting in another one.

"Atem, Yugi, and Yami are coming over in about an hour or so." Mai says. "I want all of you to be on your best behaviors."

"Why are they coming over?" Mariku spits.

"Because we need to settle this." Mai says. "Now, either you act like a true Hazuian or you're going to feel my wrath. And believe me, it's not something you want to mess with."

Mariku grumbles something, but doesn't say anything else, pulling Ryou closer to him. "Now then, Marik, Bakura." she says looking at us. "I'm sure that Yugi and Yami will want to speak to the two of you. I trust that you'll be mature enough and listen to what they have to say?"

I nod.

"Why should I have to listen to Yugi?" Marik spits. "He's a vampire why-

"Kisara is a vampire too and you haven't said anything about her!" Amane growls. "Who cares if he's from Syan!"

"I do!" Marik cries.

"Marik, I know you're upset, but we still need to listen to them." Mahad says.

Marik sighs. "Alright, I'll listen to him, but don't think I'm going to fall for his trickery."

XXXXXXXXXXX

[Yugi's POV]:

Yami had managed to convince Atem to let us go to Mai's so we could talk to our 'ex' lovers. Even if Marik didn't accept me, I had to let him know that I still loved him and I always will. I needed to let him know that I wasn't a spy for Dartz and I was willing to do everything to prove that fact. I know it would be hard convincing him of it, but I knew I could do it. Atem told Chazz, Alexis and Atticus to stay behind. There was no point in them coming and Duke needed them to help him in finding Dartz. Atem drove his car and after about twenty minutes of silent riding, we were finally there.

Miho let us in as she always had. Her expression never changed when she saw us with large black and red wings, claws and fangs instead of being human-like. She welcomed us in with open arms. Hugging each one of us before we made our way into the living room. They were all sitting about, staring at us. I gulped when I saw Marik. He looked straight into my eyes. His eyes were laced with anger, betrayal, hurt, and something else I wasn't quite sure of.

"Marik I-"

"Let's go to my room so we can talk in private." he says getting up.

"Hold on. You're not going anywhere with my brother." Atem hisses.

"Atem," Mai says placing her hand on my brother's shoulder. "It's okay. Marik won't hurt him."

"I find that hard to believe." Atem says looking right at Marik.

"I know, but I promise you he won't." Mai says. "I'm keeping a sharp eye on him. Miho has put a device on all of them in case something goes wrong. It's hooked to their wrist."

To show that Mai was telling the truth the Hazuians lifted their arms twirling it around. There was a black watch-like device that had a red blinking light.

"It alarms when one of them gets angry and loses control." Mai explains.

Atem gives a stiff nod before settling in one of the recliners.

"Fine. Go talk. Both of you." he says looking at Yami and me. "But if anything happens, remember what I said."

"We know, Atem." I say. "We'll be careful."

Marik rolls his eyes leading the way up the stairs. Bakura and Yami follow behind. Marik and I stop at the second level, going into his room while Yami and Bakura head up another set of stairs to his room.

XXXXXXXXX

[Marik's POV]:

Mai called us all in the living room to tell us that Atem, Yami and Yugi were coming over. For some reason, I felt nervous and happy about that. I wanted to see Yugi again, but I wasn't sure why. I mean he's a vampire, why would I care to see him? He ruined my life...well, i guess technically he didn't, but his king sure as hell did! How can I possibly trust him? He lied to me the whole time!

When Yugi arrived, I lead him upstairs to my room. Yugi closed the door behind him, leaning against it as I took a seat on my bed.

"You can come over here, if you want to." I say.

Yugi nodded, making his way over to my bed. He sits on the edge of it, staring at me.

"Speak." I command.

Yugi doesn't say anything for a while. He's shaking. I close my eyes.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Yugi." I say.

Yugi nods

"I'm sorry." he mumbles. "I'm so sorry, Marik. I know that you're upset and you have every right to be. I should have told you I was a vampire, but I was afraid to. I know how much you hate them and I was afraid you'd leave me if I did. I never met to hurt you and Yami certainly never met to harm Bakura. I love you so much. I don't care that you're a werewolf. I never cared. I just want to be with you."

"How do I know that you're not lying to me?" I ask. "How do I know this isn't some sort of trick?"

"You don't." Yugi says. "That's why I'm willing to do whatever it takes to prove to you that I'm not working for Dartz."

"Why did you leave Syan?" I ask.

Yugi closes his eyes letting out a sigh before he answers me. "I was never apart of Dartz's plan to take over Hazu. He forced us to do sun rituals. We were slaves in the palace. Chazz's brothers: Slade and Jagger were appointed as his top guards."

"Why wasn't Chazz?" I ask.

"He didn't want to be. Chazz's brothers have always been cruel to him. They used to beat him.' Yugi replies.

"That's awful." I say.

"Chazz hates Dartz just as much as you do. We all do. We want to take him down." Yugi says.

"Why did you rescue me?" I ask.

"What do you mean?" he asks.

"The day that we met. Why did you save me?" I ask.

"We were using an underground passage to escape. When got to a fork. Chazz, Alexis, and Atticus took one route and Atem, Yami, Yugi, Blair and I took another. We ended up in Hazu. We saw the damage that Dartz's men had done and we couldn't leave you guys like that, so we disguised ourselves as humans. We knew you wouldn't accept our help if you knew we were vampires." Yugi replies.

"Thank you." I mutter.

"For?"

"Helping us. If it weren't for you, we'd probably been dead." I say.

Yugi smiles. "You're welcome Marik."

We sit in silence for a while.

"I didn't mean for this to happen. I shouldn't have followed that girl in the woods. She just looked like she needed help, and she lead me on a wild goose chase then I got caught and…" Yugi says turning away from me.

Before I have time to think, I place my finger against his cheek, forcing him to look at me.

"What happened wasn't your fault. Vivian is a cruel bitch. She took my sister away from me and I will never forgive her for that." I say.

"Vivian's hurt a lot of us." Yugi says. "I don't want to be apart of the destruction. I want to help you and the others take Dartz down."

"Really?" I ask.

Yugi nods. "Like I said, I never wanted to be apart of this. I just want to live my life. I want to be with you."

"Don't you think it's strange that you want to be with me?" I ask.

Yugi smiles, tears streaming down his face. He takes a shaky hand, stroking my face. "I love you."

My heart skips a beat when he says this. So much has gone on. After I found out that my lover was my mortal enemy it sent me into a spiral. I didn't know how to react to such things. How could I possibly be with Yugi if he's a vampire? But Yugi never seemed to care that I was a werewolf. He never treated me any differently. Hell, he treated me with kindness and how did I repay him? By nearly killing him.

"I'm sorry." I mumble turning away from him.

"What?" Yugi asks.

"I'm so sorry, Yugi!" I sob.

Yugi moves, pulling me into his arms.

"It's okay, Marik. I'm not mad." Yugi says rubbing my back.

"You should be!" I exclaim pulling away from him.

"Marik-"

"I almost killed you! I was so angry when I saw that you were a Syanian Vampire I couldn't think. I let my rage take over and I nearly lost you. I can't believe I was so cruel." I cry.

"You had every right to be upset." Yugi says. "No one blames you. I've forgiven you already."

"How can you be so forgiving? Why don't you want to rip me to shreds?" I ask.

"Because I'm in love with you." Yugi says before gently kissing my lips.

XXXXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

I lead Yami upstairs to my room. The place where he and I made love for the first time. It felt strange being back in here with him again. Part of me wanted to kill him and the other part to me wanted to hold him. It was infuriating to say the least. Yami stood against the door. He was afraid, I knew he was, but we both need to talk about this.

"Come over, Yami." I say. "I'm not going to hurt you. I promise."

Yami nods, walking over to sit on my bed.

"Bakura I-"

"Yami, wait." I say. "Before you say anything I want to say something."

Yami nods.

"I'm sorry." I say looking into his eyes. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I was afraid. I saw that you were a Syanian Vampire and you were attacking Mariku and-"

"Bakura, it's okay, I probably would have done the same thing." Yami says.

"Still, it doesn't give the excuse that I almost killed you. Hell, I ripped your wing off! It's it okay?" I ask

"It's still sore." Yami replies. "But it'll heal."

"You hurt me." I say. "It hurt so bad when I found out the person I was in love with was my enemy. I knew you were working for Dartz and I had to get rid of you, but I can't stop thinking about you. These past two weeks have been nothing but hell for me."

"Same here." Yami says.

"I don't know if I should be with you or not. I'm the king of Hazu. I can't be with you. I've always known I couldn't. I was planning on leaving after we defeated Dartz." I say.

"And what excuse were you going to give me?" Yami asks.

"I'm not sure." I reply. "I didn't think that far ahead. All I knew was that I had to leave someday and I was preparing for it, but the more time I spent with you, the more I just wanted to stay here. I never wanted to be king, but I had to be. I can't let Dartz have my kingdom."

"And he won't." Yami says. "I'll make sure of it."

"Why do you want to help me?" I ask.

"Because I love you." Yami replies.

"But you're a vampire and I'm-"

"A werewolf?" Yami says. "I don't care about that. I just want to be with you."

"But we can't…" I say looking away from him.

"We can." Yami says touching my face, forcing me to look at him. "We can change the treaty and be together. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Bakura. I love you so much."

"I love you too." I say.

"Please, let me be with you." Yami says. "I know we can defeat Dartz, together. I know we can change the treaty."

"The treaty is a delicate matter." I say. "It's a long procedure that has to be done. I can't change anything without the Syanian King's signature and you know Dartz would never sign anything like that."

"I know." Yami says. "But don't you think it's about time we overthrew him and got a new Syanian King?"

**XXXXXXXX**

**Yay! Bakura and Yami and Yugi and Marik are back together! :D. But will this last? What is Yami's plan to overthrow Dartz and change the treaty? How will Dartz get a hold of Yami? Wait and see! I'm so excited! sa;fjalgkasg/asgg Review lovelies! **


	30. Chapter 30: Passion

**AHHHHHH I hit the 30 mark and I have 77 reviews which means I'm SO having over 100 because yeah...7,000 some odd words! SHIT! Whatever. I always go from like 4,000 words up to 7,000 then back to 5,000 it's so weird! **

**Anyways, I was going to have this chapter longer, but I decided that it was long enough and it's like 4:10am so it's time for me to get in the bed so what would have been this chapter's ending is happening NEXT chapter which is fine with me. It means I have more chappies which means more reviewies for me! *squeezles my reviewies* **

**Bakura: Those aren't even words!**

**Me: They are today. **

**Bakura: Okay, I'm going to stabble Dartz in this story. **

**Everyone: Please do! **

**Anyways, this chapter is AHH and you'll see why. **

**Yami: She REALLY needs to get off the caffeine. **

**Bakura: You're telling me look at the shit she's writing. **

**Yugi: Least I get to be sexy. **

**Mariku: You definitely don't. **

**Yugi: *pouts* Marik thinks I am. **

**Mariku: Marik thinks everyone's sexy. **

**Marik: I do not! **

**Atem: Can the six of you shut up so we can get on with the story? **

**Anyways, enjoy the chappie! ;fkasfjalsgasgasl **

**Disclaimer:I do not own Yugioh. If I did, Bakura and Yami would have admitted their true feelings for each other and my wonderful story Impossibly Yours would have happened. I do own this plot and all my OC characters.**

**Warning: This story contains violence, some character death, lemons and m-pregnancy if any of this bothers you, then you need to leave because I will not put up with annoying bitching.**

**Summary:**

**The day before Bakura, the crown prince of Hazu, the werewolf kingdom, is to be crowned the next king. His siblings Ryou and Amane are kidnapped by none other than the Syanian army. In the attempt to get his younger brother and sister away from the vampires, he is kidnapped as well and held at ransom by the vampire king, Dartz. Azizi, the king of Hazu gives up his life in order to spare his children. Dartz agrees, forcing Bakura to take Ryou and Amane to Domino City, posing as humans. When Bakura's friends arrive in Domino City to tell him the fate of his home, Bakura is furious, creating a clan to wipe out all vampires. Bakura falls in love with Yami, they start dating unaware of what and who each other really is but when Yami's brother Yugi is caught in one of the traps, everything falls apart.**

**Chapter Thirty: Passion**

[Yugi's POV]:

I end up telling Marik everything about my life in Syan. He listens to me. He apologizes for acting the way he did. I can't blame him for being suspicious of me, after all he's been through with Dartz and his army, how could anyone trust someone that was living in his kingdom? He told me that he was sorry for almost killing me. I forgave him. I knew he didn't mean it. I'm just glad that we're back together again.

I press my lips to his. At first, Marik tenses, but after I run my fingers through his hair, he responds. I love the way he feels against me. He's so warm. I love being in his arms. Marik pushes me down against the mattress, straddling me. Never breaking the kiss. I don't want to breathe anything but him. I can feel my lungs swelling, begging for air, but I ignore the pain concentrating on the feeling that Mairk is giving me.

Marik pulls away, panting. I look up at him. He stares right back with those beautiful eyes of his. What is he thinking? He said he was willing to forgive me for not telling him that I was a vampire, but did he love me like I loved him? I knew things would be different, but now that we're living in Domino City instead of Syan or Hazu, things could be different. Things could be better for us.

But staying here might cause problems. I knew Bakura had to go back to Hazu and Yami would want to go with him, except Yami can't go with him. I just wish this stupid treaty could be changed. Bakura should be able to be with whoever he wishes and so should Marik! It's unfair!

"Something wrong, Yugi?" Marik asks running his hands up my shirt, caressing my chest and abdomen.

"I was just thinking about how if we go back to our Hazu or Syan we won't be able to be together." I manage to say.

Marik removes his hands from underneath my shirt. "Yeah, I know." he says.

"I want to be with you." I say reaching a hand up to touch his face. "But…"

"I think the main thing we need to focus on is getting rid of Dartz." Marik says.

"Do you trust me to let me help with that?" I ask.

Marik closes his eyes. "I'm still a little iffy around you." he admits. "I want to believe you, but…"

"It's hard to when all the Syanians you've been around have done nothing but cause you pain." I finish for him.

Marik nods. "Yes, but you seem different. You've helped me so much. The things you've done for me, no one has ever done. You helped me get over Bakura and for that I am thankful." Marik says.

I smile at him. "You're welcome, Marik. I'd do anything for you." I say.

"I know." Marik says. "And you know I'd do anything for you."

"Anything?" I ask.

"What are you-"

I don't let Marik finish. I move so I'm sitting in his lap. My arms wrapped around his neck. I kiss him gently, but Marik doesn't want any of that. He kisses back feriously running his hands up my shirt.

"I want you." I whispers errotically in his ear. "I want you, now."

Marik pulls away. "You sure, you're not still hurt are you?" he asks.

"I'm fine, Marik. Just...please?"

Marik wastes no time, pushing me back on the bed kissing me with more passion than ever.

XXXXXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

"You think we can?" Bakura asks.

"I know we can." I say.

Bakura smiles. It's breathtakingly beautiful. Now that I know who and what he truly is, I can love him even more than ever. When I found out he was the werewolf king, I was afraid, but now I know that I don't have to be. Bakura apologized for acting the way he did. I couldn't blame him. If I were him, honestly, I'd probably would have acted that way too.

"We'll need to do some training." Bakura says. "Are you up for it?"

"Of course." I say. "I want to take Dartz down."

"I do too." Bakura says.

"And we will, together." I say.

"I still feel bad about not telling you I was a werewolf." Bakura says. "I wanted to but…"

"You were afraid?" I say.

He nods.

"I was too." I say. "I didn't want you to leave me. I knew how much you hated vampires. I knew you'd never accept me, but I couldn't get away from you."

"I don't hate you, Yami." Bakura says. "I'm mad at you, yes, and I'm mad at myself, but I don't want what we had to go away."

"I don't either." I say running my hand over his arm before intertwining our fingers together. "I want things to go back to the way they once were. I want to be able to be with you. I know it'll be hard, but I love you and I can't bear being without you."

Bakura pulls me into his arms, kissing the top of my head. "I can't either." he whispers into my hair. He pulls away from me, sighing. "But I can't be with you."

"Bakura, we can change-"

"That's not it." Bakura says cutting me off. "It's the fact that you're not a werewolf. Even if we do manage to change the treaty where vampires and werewolves can be together, I'm still the king of Hazu and therefore have to find someone that can give me a full-blooded Hazuian Werewolf heir to carry on the throne."

"I didn't think about that." I mutter. "I was so caught up in you finally accepting me that…"

"I know." Bakura says. "We'll figure out something, in the meantime, why don't we take down a bitch?"

I laugh. "Good idea."

XXXXXXXX

[Three months later…]:

[Amane's POV]:

Well, my brother and his ex finally got their heads out of their asses and accepted our vampire friends into the pack. Mai called a meeting once again and told us that she had chosen Bakura to be alpha. Mariku wasn't too pleased, but when she told him that he was second in command, he seemed to be okay with that.

We trained, day in and day out. I started teaching Kisara how to truly fight, not whatever she had been taught while under Dartz's rule. Joey, Tristan, and Serenity often came over to cheer us on. Joey and Tristan wanted to help us, but Atem told them 'no' saying it was far too dangerous. So, they opted on helping Anzu or Duke.

Atem had told Duke about everything. Duke was more than happy to help. He often came over to Mai's to see how we were. He was relieved when he saw Kisara healthy and happy, but agreed that he wouldn't say anything until Kisara herself gave the go ahead.

Bakura, being the alpha, called a meeting for all of us and we discussed changing the treaty once we overthrew Dartz. Everyone was in agreement, including Mariku, which was a shock in itself. I guess Ryou's been rubbing off on him.

Today was our day off. We used to train everyday until Anzu scolded us about overexerting ourselves. She demanded that we take a least one day off, so we decided Sundays would be best because that's what day we had off when we were living in Hazu. The vampires were more than happy to have a day off. Being slaves in Dartz's castle, I'm sure they never got time off. The poor dears.

Kisara, Serenity and me were cuddled up next to one another in the living room watching a movie. I loved having them next to me. I loved the way the smelt. Kisara had a strong, definite scent of purity and blueberries. Serenity smelt of freedom and honeysuckles. They were the opposites, yet they were exactly alike. They completed me in more ways than I could have ever imagined.

I move off of Kisara's chest, leaning over her. Kisara watches as I shake Serenity awake. Serenity's head lifts up, she mumbles something only to be stopped by my lips pressing to hers. She gasps, which allows me to deepening the kiss. Her kisses tastes just like she smells. Serenity smirks into the kiss, climbing over Kisara and straddling my hips. She pulls away, facing Kisara who's sitting there watching us. Serenity wastes no time, jerking her arm. Kisara falls, landing on my chest. She doesn't have time to catch her breath before she's locking lips with Serenity. Kisara pulls away to kiss me. Her lips going to my throat, licking the flesh. I moan. Serenity grabs my hand, squeezing it.

"And here I thought Marik and I were horny." I hear someone say.

Kisara, Serenity and I sit up. All of us have blushes on our faces. Yugi's standing there in the middle of the living room holding a box.

"Couldn't wait to go to your room?" he teases.

I play along. "Nope, sure couldn't."

"Figures, you girls never can." Yugi says.

"Oh and like you can wait for Marik? The last time the two of you had sex was in my bathroom!" Kisara cries.

"Oh? Was that your bathroom?" Marik asks coming up behind Yugi and wrapping his arms around his waist giving him a tender kiss on the neck. "I was wondering why it was so girly. I thought it was Ryou's bathroom."

"My brother isn't girly!" I snap.

Marik looks at me. "He was last night when he screamed." he says.

Yugi turns to face Marik, giving him a slap. "Leave poor Ryou alone!"

"I was just saying he's girly." Marik shrugs.

"Oh and like you're one to talk?" Serenity mutters.

Everyone but Marik bursts into a fit of laughter. Marik's face reddens.

"I'm not girly." Marik snaps.

"Oh sure." I say between giggles. "That's why I'm missing half of my undergarments!"

This caused us all to laugh even harder.

"I don't wear women's undergarments!" Marik cries.

"Marik, we all know you do." Mariku says from the entranceway.

"Mariku! You're supposed to be on my side!" Marik exclaims.

"Hmm. Should have thought about that before picking on creampuff." Mariku says with a shrug.

"Well he_ is_ girly!" Marik snaps.

"And so are you." Mariku says.

"How?" Marik asks. "I've taken Yugi before. Has Ryou taken you?"

"Yes." Mariku says. "He doesn't like it as much. He prefers being on bottom. And to answer your question, do you see the way you dress, talk and walk, Marik?"

"You're being stereotypical." Marik says putting his hands on his hips.

"And you're not?" Serenity asks. "You're the one who's telling us that Ryou is girly because he prefers to be dominated in the bedroom."

"No. I'm saying he's girly because of the way he acts!" Marik cries.

"What's wrong with the way I act?" Ryou asks.

We turn to see Ryou standing in the entranceway nibbling on a doughnut.

"Nothing, love." Mariku says walking over to Ryou and wrapping his arm around his waist. "Marik's just jealous because you have a better looking ass than he does and he's claiming you're girly."

Ryou laughs. "Marik always has to be the best looking, don't you Marik?"

"Well, that's because I am." Marik scoffs.

"See!" Kisara shouts pointing to Marik. "Girly!"

"I am not-"

"Oh Marik, don't deny it." Yugi says. "You scream like a girl when I take you hard."

"Do you want me to break the bed tonight taking you?" Marik hisses.

"Sounds like a challenge." Yugi smirks.

XXXXXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

Yami and I are in my room. He's lying on his stomach, arms folded with his head resting on his arms. I run my hand down the base of his right wing, massaging the bandaged area before moving down. Yami purrs.

"How's your wing?" I ask.

"It's better." he replies. "Still hurts."

"You know, I'll never be able to say sorry enough for doing this to you." I say.

"Don't worry about it Bakura. You were just mad." Yami says. "It's practically healed."

"I know, but…"

Yami turns over so he can look at me. "I'm not mad. I never was. I'm okay now. I have you." he says before gently pressing his lips to mine. I kiss him back fiercely. Wrapping my arms around his waist massaging the base of his wings to the tips and back again. Yami breaks the kiss, moaning.

"Do you like that?" I ask putting more pressure on his wings.

Yami responds with a louder moan, squeezing his eyes shut. He shakes under my caresses. I push him back on the bed gently, straddling his legs massaging his wings. I love the way they feel. Like leather on the outside, but soft like feathers on the inside. And the sounds Yami's making as I touch his wings are sending me into orbit. My jeans are constristicing me like nothing else. I hiss when Yami bucks back against me. I lean down, moving his left wing so it's folded before whispering in his ear erortically:

"I want you."

"Then take me." he says almost breathlessly.

"As you wish my dear." I say. I reach for the dresser to get the lube, but Yami slaps my hand away.

"You don't need that." he says. "I'm not a human, you know."

"Won't it still hurt?" I ask.

"Not really." Yami says. "It only hurts the first time for vampires. What about with werewolves?"

"Depends." I say. "If we constantly do it all the time it doesn't, but if we stop then it does."

"Well, I guess it's a good thing we'll be doing this a lot now isn't it?" Yami says.

"Very." I say. "Now turn around so I can kiss you."

Yami obeys. Our lips meet in a passionate kiss. He's not holding back anything. I can feel his fangs grazing my lower lip. He bites down gently. I move to his neck sucking on the flesh. Yami moans, bucking his hips his erection makes contact with mine. I bite down on his throat. Yami tenses, fisting the sheets. I move back to his lips again.

During our tongue war, we remove each other's clothing throwing them on the floor without a care in the world. We pull apart, panting. I sit up, moving off of Yami. I stare at him. He's lying on his back, wings and legs spread wide, knees bent his member hard and dripping with need. His eyes are full of lust staring up at me. I lick my lips, returning the same look to him. He's beautiful beyond compare and I want him, right here, right now.

I position myself between his knees, sliding into him slowly. Yami bucks against me, forcing me into him with one swift motion. I fall on top of him. I try to sit back up on my knees, but Yami doesn't let me his tongue is down my throat before I have time to catch my breath. I kiss him back just as passionately. My body is pressed firmly against his as I thrust in and out of him. Yami pulls away, squeezing his eyes shut. I sit up thrusting into him hard. His muscles squeeze me tightly, I groan at the sensation.

I take Yami's member in my hand, squeezing it tightly in my fist stroking him as I thrust into him. Yami bucks his hips against me, begging me to go deeper. I smirk, letting go of his erection, gripping his hips before slamming hard and deep into him.

"Fuck, Bakura!" Yami screams. He pulls me down for a kiss. We don't waste any time trying to out kiss the other. We break apart, panting. Yami bucks up against me, meeting my thrusts. He claws my back, his sharp claws piercing my skin. I hiss as blood begins to trickle down my back. I lift him in my arms, wrapping my arms around his waist, running my hands up and down his back then to his wings. Yami wraps his arms around my neck, leaning against me sinking his fangs into my shoulder as I thrust upward into him.

"Shit, Yami. You feel so good." I gasp.

Yami pushes me on the bed, I'm still embedded deep within him. He moves against me taking his erection in his hand, stroking himself. I groan as he lifts off of me willingly impaling himself back onto me. I steady him, sliding my hands up and down his sides massaging his wings. Yami moans. I thrust into him, hard. His eyes shoot open, screaming my name. I bring him down for a kiss, wrapping my arms around him stroking his wings thrusting into him. Yami moves against me his erection sliding against my stomach.

He sits up, moving against me, taking his erection in his hand once again. He moans as I continue to thrust into him begging me to go faster, harder and deeper. When Yami's about to fall over the edge, he removes his hand, lying on top of me before sinking his teeth into my flesh. I moan, gripping his hips, thrusting into him before releasing into him. Yami's fangs deepened as his own orgasm washed over him. He tensed around me dragging out my orgasm. I moan, feeling the blood from my wound fall down my collar bone to my chest. Yami removes his fangs lapping up the blood before returning to suck on the wound.

"Yami, stop." I say.

Yami immediately jerks off of me. His eyes are wide. They've turned red. The sides of his mouth are dripping my blood. He looks down at me.

"Are you okay?" I ask reaching up to touch his face. He stops my hand, moving off of me.

"I should be the one asking you that." he says standing up, his back facing me.

"Yami, where are you going?" I ask sitting up.

"To calm down." he says grabbing his clothes, putting them on before leaving.

XXXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

Sex with Bakura was more amazing the second time. Now that I didn't have to worry about pain when he entered me, it was nothing but pure white-hot ecstasy flowing through my veins. I love the way he took me. Just as a werewolf should: hard and rough. Yet gentle and soothing at the same time. I never wanted him to move out of me. He completed me; filled me like no one else. His gentle caresses on my wings, the bites he left me sent shivers down my spine. He was beautiful and he was all mine.

As my orgasm hit me hard, my bloodlust completely took over. I couldn't control it. Bakura's scent was so intoxicating, like a drug. Dragging me in. Those lust-filled eyes and the way he moved inside of me hitting that one spot that made me see stars, sent me over the edge.

When I bit him, it was like nothing I've ever felt. Delicious blood filled my mouth. Everyone always told me that werewolves had bitter, tangy blood, but not this one. Bakura's blood was sweet and dark, just the way he smelt. I was drowning in the taste. He moans. The tastes and the sounds he's making underneath me cause me to harden once again. I want to take him. I want to bury myself inside of him as I drink his blood. It's nirvana, he's captivating me. I want him, and I can have him, fully.

"Yami, stop." Bakura says.

This, snaps me out of my trance. I jerk away from him.

"Are you okay?" Bakura asks reaching up to touch my face. I don't let him. I move his hand away, getting off of him with one fluid motion, standing on the floor with my back turned towards him.

"I should be asking you that." I say.

I hear Bakura sit up. I bend over, collecting my clothes, putting them on before walking away.

"Where are you going?" he asks.

"To calm down." I say.

XXXXXXXX

After getting myself cleaned up, I walk downstairs, headed for the kitchen. Mariku's sitting there drinking a cup of coffee.

"Trouble in paradise?" he asks.

"Since when have you cared?" I ask grabbing a cup and pouring some coffee into it.

"Since when have you liked human food?" Mariku shoots back cooly.

I shrug, sitting across from him. "You get used to it after a while."

"Which do you prefer?" Mariku asks.

I arch my brow. "Pardon?"

"Which do you prefer: blood or 'human' food?" he asks.

"Blood tastes better, no doubt, but I do like some human foods." I reply honestly.

"Do you eat human?" he asks.

"No. It's in the treaty, don't you know that?" I asks.

"Since when have Syanians followed the treaty?" Mariku asks.

"Look, Mariku I-"

"I know." Mariku says holding up a hand to stop me. "I know, but I still don't like this. My brother is smitten over yours, but I know he's happy."

"So what are you going to do about it?" I ask.

He shrugs. "What is there to do? Do you want me to do something?" he sneers leaning against the table.

"No, no." I say too quickly. "It's just I find it strange how well you're taking this."

"Yugi hasn't give me a reason to upset me." I say. "He's helped my brother get over Bakura."

"Bakura and Marik were together?" I ask.

"Yes. Marik was soo in love with the fool. He wanted to be Bakura's courtesan, of course, Bakura refused him. " Mariku spits.

"Is that why you hate Bakura?" I ask.

"Partially. I don't like anyone messing with my brother. He's got a girl's heart. Falls in love too easily and gets crushed." he says.

"So what's the other reasons?" I ask.

"He's the king." Mariku replies.

"And you want to be king?" I ask.

"I did, but now I just want to be with Ryou and live in the Hazuian castle with him." he replies.

"I think Ryou's done a lot of good for you." I say.

"Perhaps, but I still hate your boyfriend." he says.

"I know." I say.

We don't say anything for a while.

"So why aren't you up there with him?" he asks.

"I bit him." I reply softly, looking into my cup of coffee.

"Do vampires always bite during sex?" he inquires.

"I'm not sure. I've only had sex twice." I reply.

"So Bakura's your first. Wouldn't you want your first to be with your own kind?" Mairku asks.

"I wanted to wait for the right person." I reply.

"And you think that's Bakura?" he questions.

"I know he is." I say looking up at him.

"You know that he can't take you as his 'wife' right?" Mariku says.

"Unless the treaty's changed." I point out.

"Good luck with that. There's much procedures that have to be made and your king has control of both Hazu and Syan, which means that no one is going anywhere for a while." Mariku says.

"I know, but I know we can take him down." I say.

"Do you really wish to do that?" he asks.

"Yes. Why are you asking me something like that?" I say.

"I don't trust you." he says. "And you best believe I'm keeping an eye out on you."

"I know." I say. "But I promise, I'm not here to hurt Bakura."

"I could care less if you hurt him." Mariku scoffs. "That's not what I'm worried about."

"Then…"

"I just don't like vampires." he sneers.

"Perhaps one day, you will be able to." I say standing up.

"When I do, I'll be sure to fuck one." he snaps.

"You should you don't know what you're missing out on." Marik says from the entranceway.

Mariku turns in the chair to look at his twin brother. "And how long have you been in here?"

"Long enough." Marik says plopping down in the chair. "So, what brings the cat and dog out of the bushes this late at night? We're you about to fuck on the table?"

"I, unlike you, little brother, have some decency on who I have sex with." Mariku scoffs.

Marik rolls his eyes. "Whatever. Anyways, what are you doing down here, Yami?" he asks looking at me.

"He got fucked by Bakura and got a little too carried away so he bit the shit out of him and Bakura's probably passed out from blood loss." Mariku shrugs.

"That's not how it happened!" I shout balling my fist, my claws piercing my flesh.

Mariku waves me off.

"I'm surprised Bakura's being on top." Marik says.

"We're equals in our relationship." I say.

"You can't be equals in your relationship." Mariku spits.

"And why the hell not?" I growl.

"Think about it: he's and king and you're a…"

"What I was back in Syan has nothing to do with today!" I shout.

Mariku smirks. "If you say so."

"Mariku, stop bothering Yami." Ryou scolds coming into the kitchen.

"Is this the confetti party?" Marik asks.

Ryou rolls his eyes, sitting down across from Marik. "You ought to be ashamed of yourself for talking to Yami like that!" he scolds to his lover.

Mariku rolls his eyes. "Like it's not true?"

"No. It's not true." Ryou says. "Yami, I'm sorry, Mariku' he's-"

"It's fine." I say. "I'm going back upstairs to check on Bakura, goodnight."

"Why don't you show that royal bitch who's in charge and fuck the shit out of him?!" Mariku shouts from the kitchen.

"Mariku!" Ryou cries.

XXXXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

I lay in the bed, staring up at the ceiling. Yami's been gone for an awful long time. I haven't moved since then. My body is stick with blood, sweat and cum. I need to get cleaned up, but I can't seem to move. I'm worn out. Being a vampire's lover takes a lot out of you. It's dangerous, being with him. I know it is, but I can't help it. I love Yami, more than anything in this world. Perhaps that's why it was in the treaty we couldn't be together.

I feel like I'm just throwing the treaty and kingdom away by being with him. But what choice do I have? I could leave him, but where would that leave me or Yami? I know he loves me, and I know I love him. I need his help in order to take Dartz down. I don't even know if Yami has a power or not, if he does, it could be useful. I guess I need to ask him.

I hear the door open. Yami walks in slowly, shutting the door behind him.

"Hey." he says.

"Hey yourself." I say.

"Are you alright? Did I hurt you?" he asks taking a few steps towards the bed.

"I'm fine, Yami." I say. "I was lightheaded for a while, but I did much worse than you. I'll heal."

Yami didn't look convinced.

"Come here." I say motioning him over.

He obeys, taking a seat on the bed.

"I promise you, I'm fine." I say against his lips before kissing them gently. "Now, I'm going to go take a shower, when I get back, I expect you to be naked because I want you to fuck the shit out of me just like Mariku said to."

"You heard that?" Yami asks.

I chuckle. "I am part wolf you know. I have excellent hearing."

"Makes sense. Dogs always have good hearing." Yami says.

"And what about vampires?" I ask.

"We can hear pretty good. I think our sight is the best out of our sense though." he replies. "But ever since Dartz forced us into the sun, our senses have been going down."

"We should bring them back up. Perhaps Anzu or Mai can help with that?" I suggest.

Yami shrugs. "Perhaps. Now go take your shower."

I get up walking towards my bathroom.

"Don't take too long in there!" he shouts as I close the door.

"Gotta get rid of this hard-on somehow!" I shout.

"That's what I'm for!" he yells.

"Then why don't you come in here and-"

Suddenly, the door opens and Yami's pinning me against the wall, kissing me. He's already stripped of his own clothes.

"Fuck the shit out of you like Mariku said to?" he whispers eroticaly in my ear before biting down on it.

"Yes." I purr.

Yami kisses me again, we make our way to the shower/bathtub. During our fierce make-out session, I turn the knobs on, reaching my hand to test the water. Yami pulls away, looking at me.

"Do you like your water hot or cold?" I say squeezing his erection.

"You are so hot." he says.

"Hot it is then." I say before jerking the knob to the left.

Yami jerks me back up, bringing our lips together. We step into the tub. The water hits us full on. I hiss as the water water hits my back.

"We're going to have to turn it down some my dear. I like cold showers." I say.

"Turn it on cold then. Being with you always heats me up." Yami breathes.

I smirk, turning the knob again, this time cold water comes out. I jerk a bit, but ignore it as Yami and mine's lips connect again. I press him firmly against the wall, my tongue invaded his mouth like a disease.

"Turn around." he says after we part. "I want to wash you."

I turn around, handing him the shampoo and bodywash that's on the small shelf attached to the tub. He sets the body wash down, pouring the shampoo into his hands lathering it before putting it into my hair. I close my eyes, letting my head fall back as he runs his fingers through my hair, massaging my scalp. His body is pressed firmly against mine. I can feel his erection pressing up against me. He lets go of my hair. Grabbing the nozzle, lifting it to wash the shampoo out of my hair. I shiver when the cold water meets my heated flesh. After he's done rinsing my hair, he puts the nozzle back grabbing the bottle of body wash, squirting the contents out lathering it in his hands before moving to me.

He starts at my shoulders, massaging them gently, yet firmly. I can feel his claws grazing over my flesh as he moves his hands down my arms. He interlocks our fingers together, squeezing my hands before moving back up my arms and down my shoulder blades and back. I moan. His claws leave a thin trail of blood in their wake. He moves his hands back up, moving to my chest and down my abdomen. He goes lower, my member twitches, begging to be touched, but he doesn't. Instead, he moves to my legs lathering them with soap. He moves up agonizingly slow.

"Do you want me to touch you?" he whispers into my ear moving his hands up and down on my hips, moving to my abdomen and back up to my chest before going back down again.

"Yes." I breathe. "Please."

"You're so beautiful when you're hot." he says before taking my throbbing member in his hand stroking it. My eyes snap open as he continues to stroke me. His hand is still soapy. The water running against my chest makes this all the more unbearably pleasurable for me. Just when I think it can't get any better than that, Yami lifts my leg placing it on the edge of the tub, lining himself up, entering me with one fluid motion.

"Yami," I gasp.

Yami thrusts into me, keeping a firm grip on my erection stroking it in time with his thrusts. It feels amazing. He groans, thrusting into me harder. I buck back against him, begging him to take me deeper. He takes my hair, jerking it back before kissing my throat. His chest pressed firmly against my back as he thrusts upward into me. I turn my head so I can kiss him. He lets go of my erection, helping me steady myself as we kiss.

"I love you." Yami says as we pull apart.

"I love you too." I say.

Yami reaches down to pleasure me again. His grip his tight, his strokes me fast sliding my pre-cum up and down my shaft as he thrusts into me hard and deep, hitting my prostate with incredible accuracy. His other hand grips my hip, his claws digging into my flesh. He kisses my wet shoulder, the soap no longer there thanks to the water flowing down our bodies.

With one final hard thrust, I scream his name releasing. It falls down his hand. He continues to stroke me, thrusting into me hard before he has his own, screaming my name as he fills me. His fangs pierce the flesh on my shoulder as his orgasm hits him hard. I tense causing Yami to bite down even harder. His wings wrap around me, the tips poking at my chest. They make me feel warm and comforted. Like I'm in some sort of a cacoon. He pulls away, licking the blood before pulling out gently. I nearly fall forwards, but Yami catches me, turning me around before kissing me gently on the lips. He wraps his arms around me.

XXXXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

Passionate kisses fill me as we make our way to the shower-tub. It's large enough for both of us to stand or sit in it comfortably. Bakura reaches down to turn the water on. I'm not sure what temperature, at this point it doesn't matter. He's gotten me all hot and bothered.

Bakura reaches between us, stroking me. He looks at me, a smirk appears on his face.

"Do you like the water hot or cold?" he asks.

"You are so hot." I say not paying attention to what he just asked.

"Hot it is then." he says before turning the knob swiftly to the left.

We climb into the tub. Bakura has me pinned against the wall. He hisses as the scolding water hits his back.

"We're going to have to turn the heat down some dear. I like my showers cold." Bakura says.

"Turn it to cold then." I breathe. "Being with you always makes me hot."

Bakura leans down to jerk the knob to the right. He stiffs when the water hits him. He moves back up, taking me into a passionate kiss. I love the way he tastes, so sexy and dark. He's like a drug and I'm high off of his beauty.

"Turn around." I say. "I want to wash you."

Bakura obeys, turning around. He grabs a bottle of shampoo and bodywash from the shelf handing them to me. I place the bodywash down squirting some of the shampoo in my hands, lathering it into foam then running my fingers through Bakura's hair. Bakura leans against me, purring and moaning as I gently massage his hair and scalp. My erection presses firmly against him. After I'm done with his hair, I remove the nozzle washing the shampoo out so it won't be in his eyes.

I place it back, grabbing the bodywash, lathering it in my hands. I start at his shoulders, massaging them. Bakura moans feeling my cool claws graze his heated flesh. They leave a thin trail of blood in their wake, but Bakura doesn't seem to mind. I move down to his arms, interlocking our fingers, squeezing his hands before releasing them moving back up his arms, to his shoulders, down his shoulder blades and back.

I move my hands back up massaging his chest and abdomen. I love the way his skin feels under my hands. It's so soft and supple, like a baby's. Nothing but toned muscle rippling through my hands as I continue to caress his entire body with soapy goodness. I go lower, nearly touching his throbbing erection, but I don't want this to end just yet. So instead, I kneel down sliding my hands up and down his legs. Bakura's having a hard time composing himself. I bring my hands back up, massaging his hips before moving to his sides. I stand up again, whispering in his ear:

"Do you want me to touch you?"

"Yes." Bakura breathes. "Please."

"You're so beautiful when you're hot." I say before wrapping my hand tight around his erection, stroking it. Bakura moans. I love touching him. I love the way he feels in my hand. Thick, hard, and hot spilling drops of desire down his shaft and onto my hand. It makes me too hot. I want him, now. I lift his leg, placing it on the edge of the tub, lining my own erection up against his entrance thrusting into him with one fluid motion.

"Yami," Bakura gasps.

I don't waste any time, thrusting into him hard and deep. I love the way he feels. So hot and tight, pulling me. He bucks back against me, begging me to go deeper. I remove my hand from his member, taking his hair, jerking it back, laying a kiss on his neck. Bakura moans as I continue thrusting into him. He turns his head so he can kiss me. His back pressing firmly against my chest. I grip his hips to steady myself and him as we kiss.

"I love you." I say pulling apart.

"I love you too." Bakura says.

Bakura turns back around when I reach down to stroke him again. He gasps, bucking up against me as I hit his prostate hard. My hand slides up and down his member, sliding the precum down his shaft and back up again. The claws on my left hand pierce his flesh as he tightens around me with each thrust and stroke I give him. I lay a gentle kiss on his shoulder before thrusting hard and deep into him. This, sends him over the edge. He screams my name, releasing down my hand. I continue to stroke him, he tightens around me as I thrust into him, sending myself over the edge. I let go of his member, sinking my fangs into his shoulder as I fill him. My wings fold around him the tips touching his chest. Bakura moans. I pull away, licking the thin trail of blood before pulling out gently. Bakura nearly falls forward but I catch him, turning him around I lay a gentle kiss on his lips before holding him in my arms.

After a while of holding him, we get out of the tub, drying off we walk into Bakura's room. Bakura falls on the bed. When I ask him if he wants to get dressed, I don't bother, he's already asleep. So, I don't bother getting dressed either. I settle in the bed, lying next to my lover. I pull him in my arms, pulling the covers over us laying a gentle kiss on shoulder before falling asleep.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Yami and Bakura get freaky in the shower. *smirks* That's always fun. Anyways, next chappie is going to be great! We'll get to see them train and some other things! Lots and lots of 'fun' coming up! I'm so excited! Aren't y'all? Review lovelies! We're getting closer and closer to the REAL good parts. Gotta finish this story ASAP! **


	31. Chapter 31:Dreamt

**Well, this was SUPPOSED to be the beginning of the end for everyone, but apparently my mind had other ideas. So this is a 'fun' chappie! I guess we needed that? I mean I COULD have written much more, but I decided to give y'all a 5,000 some odd word chapter this go around, sound good? Anyways, okay, next chapter, I PROMISE will begin the good shit, which is actually at the end, so maybe I should rephrase that and say chapter 33 will begin the good shit...anyways, whatever it's coming so just keep that in mind. **

**The song I use in this chapter is called 'Slept so Long' by Korn, one of my favorite bands. It's from the movie called 'Queen of the Damned' which is a kick ass movie! I don't own the song, but it fits this story so well. Anyways, enjoy the chappie! Oh and I almost forgot...I do Atticus' POV this chapter so tell me how I did because I've only seen GX like one time and yeah...**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Yugioh. If I did, Bakura and Yami would have admitted their true feelings for each other and my wonderful story Impossibly Yours would have happened. I do own this plot and all my OC characters.**

**Warning: This story contains violence, some character death, lemons and m-pregnancy if any of this bothers you, then you need to leave because I will not put up with annoying bitching.**

**Summary:**

**The day before Bakura, the crown prince of Hazu, the werewolf kingdom, is to be crowned the next king. His siblings Ryou and Amane are kidnapped by none other than the Syanian army. In the attempt to get his younger brother and sister away from the vampires, he is kidnapped as well and held at ransom by the vampire king, Dartz. Azizi, the king of Hazu gives up his life in order to spare his children. Dartz agrees, forcing Bakura to take Ryou and Amane to Domino City, posing as humans. When Bakura's friends arrive in Domino City to tell him the fate of his home, Bakura is furious, creating a clan to wipe out all vampires. Bakura falls in love with Yami, they start dating unaware of what and who each other really is but when Yami's brother Yugi is caught in one of the traps, everything falls apart.**

**Chapter Thirty-one: Dreamt**

[Atticus' POV]:

Atem said it would be wise for all of us to stick together. With VIvian being able to alter her appearance, who knows what sort of evil scheme Dartz had planned. Atem and I hadn't been able to see each other much, especially considering no one knew we were together.

We had gotten together long before the others. He and I had always been close. He was trying to help me get a girl's attention that I really liked back in Syan.

Her name was Priscilla and she was absolutely beautiful. When I finally got the courage to ask her out, she rejected me harshly telling me that she only looks at royalty. At first, I thought she was messing with me, so I did everything I could to prove my love for her. She still refused me. One night, I was heading towards my bedroom when I caught her kissing Slade and Jagger! I was so heartbroken I ran to my room, crying. Atem came in not long after. We talked all night long. Atem was so sweet, holding me as I cried on his chest. When I pulled away from him, we looked deeply into each other's eyes and kissed. The next thing I knew we were making love with each other. It was the most beautiful experiences of my life. And that day, I realized that I was bisexual and Atem was my soulmate.

I didn't want the others to know. It wasn't because I was ashamed of anything, it was because I was confused about all of it. I knew I loved Atem, but I had been known as the 'girl grabber' in Syan. I always flirted with them. Chazz always came to me on advice about Alexis. I knew he would take care of her and I knew she loved him. Atem and I talked and we agreed that we would tell the others after this mess was over.

I'm happy for everyone. Especially Yami. He'd been so depressed back in Syan. He often got cornered by girls for looking the way that he did. When Yami came out that he was gay, I stepped in and helped him escape the flock of horny female vampires. Now that Yami has Bakura, I can see that he's truly happy. He's one of my best friends and it'd kill me if someone hurt him.

We have been living in Mai's house for about three months now training six days a week. Those Hazuians sure know how to fight. Especially Mariku and Bakura. Bakura's amazing with a blade. Duke, Tristan, Serenity, and Joey moved in with Mai as well. Atem and Mahad agreed that they would be much safer if they were under our protection since Vivian's probably still lurking about, but with all of us, she won't last long.

XXXXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

I wake up suddenly when the door is thrown open hitting the wall. I jump up, the sheets, which are tangled around my feet, cause me to trip. Yami's lying on his side, completely naked unfazed by what has just happened. I compose myself, untangling the sheets, moving back onto the bed and covering up Yami.

"Do you not know how to knock, asshole?!" I hiss.

"You know, I didn't believe Marik when he told me how big you were, but now I do. I bet Yami has fun with you, doesn't he?" Mariku says. "Are vampires as big as we are?"

"Touch him and you die!" I hiss.

"Relax." Mairku says. "I'm not here to look at your boyfriend."

"Then what are you in here for?" I snap.

"Seto and Wheeler are fighting again." he replies.

"And why should I have to break them up? I'm not their mother you know!" I snap.

"Well, Mai said for me to get you, so if you have a problem perhaps you should talk it up with her. Now then, you and your fuck buddy get dressed." he says and with that, he turns to leave.

Gods I hate that guy! I am so glad he didn't see Yami though. Not too thrilled about him seeing me, but whatever, it's not like he_ hasn't_ before, but that was when we were younger and somewhat friends. I had always been closer to Marik though, but still...I didn't start hating Mariku until he and I got in arguments over being king and his brother.

"Yami, wake up love." I say leaning down to kiss his lips. Yami responds immediately, sitting up his eyes still closed, wrapping his arms around me. He pulls away, opening his eyes.

"You're the first thing I want to see when I wake up and the last thing I want to see when I go to bed." he says.

"Likewise." I say.

"How are you feeling?" he asks.

"Wonderful, but a little pissed, you?" I say.

"Sore, worn out...but amazing." he replies. "Why are you pissed?"

"Mariku barged in here and saw me naked, almost saw you." I reply bitterly.

"I'm sure he didn't mean to, you know how Mariku is." Yami says.

"Yeah he's a complete asshole." I growl.

"I think he's a sweet guy once you get to know him." Yami says.

"Are you crazy?" I ask.

"No. I'm being serious Bakura…"

"Let's just go downstairs." I sigh.

"What's going on?" Yami asks.

"What do you think?" I ask.

"Seto and Joey?" he asks.

"Yup." I say.

XXXXXXXXX

[Joey's POV]:

That no good bastard! He thinks he's all that! Always making fun of what I do! Ugh! T, Serenity, Duke and I moved in with Mai about three months ago. Even though we couldn't do much as far as fighting went, we did help Duke at the office or helped Anzu and Mai take care of the children. T and I started helping Mana and Criss make weapons. It was kinda fun.

I managed to make this really wicked kick-ass weapon. It was a double-bladed sword. It was straight until it got to the end that's where the cool part happened. The blade opened up, curving down revealing this awesome blue orb that if a vamp looked at it, they'd go blind temporarily. Cool right? Well, I think so. Kaiba, sure didn't!

"What kind of stupid nonsense have you made this time, Wheeler?" Kaiba sneers.

I look over at him. I'm sitting on the couch with T polishing my new weapon. Criss, Mana, Jay, Sy, Yug, Kisara, and Amane are in the living room with me. All of them think my weapon is kick ass.

"It's not stupid, Kaiba." I say. "This weapon is going to help y'all win dis war."

"Like a mutt like you could help win something? We don't need your help." he says.

"Seto, stop being mean." Syus scolds. "Joey's been a big help."

"Acting like a dog isn't helping anyone." Kaiba scoffs. "So put him on a chain this time because the rope isn't working."

"You're part do too, ya know, Kaiba. So why ya making fun of yourself?" I ask.

"No. I'm part wolf. There's a difference. You are nothing but a mutt." Kaiba says.

"I am not! Take that back!" I snap standing up.

"I'm not taking back the truth. Stop acting like you're accomplishing something for this war we're in because you are not."

"I'm sick and tired of you harassing me! I don't know what I did to you, but it's going to end here, so put them up pal!" I yell moving towards him.

"Do you really think you can beat me?" Kaiba sneers. "Please. I can defeat you even without my wolf side."

"Then put your fists up and let's go." I shout.

XXXXXXXXX

[Seto's POV]:

Oh the look on Joey's face when he gets mad makes hot and bothered. I love it. He's so hot and I want him. I haven't been able to give him his gift. With all the shit that's been going on lately what with Bakura and Marik flipping shit like a bunch of idiots and everyone moving in here, well there hasn't been much time.

I know he's trying to help, but it's more fun to aggravate him. I want him to realize that it's all a game we're playing His part is played perfectly. Seducing me. He knows what I am, does he hate me because of it? Is he terrified? He seems more afraid than before. He knows what I'm capable of. He's seen our training sessions. But he should also know that I'd do anything for him.

He throws his fists at me. I block them. I love the feel of his soft skin under my fingertips. I want to feel more of him. Everyone is yelling and shouting for us to stop, but we won't. I don't want to and I don't think Joey does either. His eyes are burning with determination and anger making me even more turned on.

He throws another punch. I grab it, jerking him towards me. I have him trapped. He squirms, trying to get away from me but I don't let him. I stare down at those beautiful eyes of his, he's panting, face flushed. I use my left hand to grip his hair tightly, keeping him in place before shoving my tongue in his mouth. I don't give him time to respond before I whisper seductively in his ear:

"I want to fuck you so bad right now. Get your sexy ass up to my room so I can show you how much I want you."

His eyes widened. "**What**?!" he exclaims.

XXXXXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

Bakura and I get dressed and run down the stairs. Joey and Seto are fighting like cats and dogs. Just when I think Joey's going to punch Seto, he grabs Joey's fist, pulling him towards him, gripping his hair tightly and kissing him. Everyone's eyes are widened in shock. I hear Serenity, Kisara and Amane giggling, but I can't take my eyes away from the scene. Seto doesn't give Joey time to respond. He pulls away whispering something in his ear. Joey's face heats up.

"**What**?!" Joey cries.

"You heard me. I'll be up there in a minute." Seto says.

"I am not doing_ dat_ with you!" Joey exclaims.

"Well, it's about time the two of you got together." Bakura says. "I was beginning to wonder if you'd lost your touch, Seto."

"Nonsense." Seto says waving him off. "You know it's all in good fun messing with the one you love."

"Y-you love me?" Joey gasps.

"Yes, dork." Seto says rolling his eyes. "Why did you think I was messing with you?"

"Well, you could have told me instead of making me look like a fool!" Joey exclaims.

"But making you look like a fool makes you so hot." Seto purrs wrapping his arms around Joey's neck giving him a kiss on his neck. "Now then, meet me upstairs and I'll reward you for playing your part so well."

"I don't even know where your room is!" Joey cries.

"Second floor, end of the hall, right hand side." Seto says. "Now get moving."

Joey twists in Seto's arms. "And what makes you think I want to do this with you?" he snaps.

"Because I can smell it on you." Seto says.

"Seto, we have to train today." Bakura says as they make their way up the stairs.

"Yes, I know. In another hour, right?" Seto says.

"Yes." Bakura says.

"I'll be done before then." Seto says.

"We don't want to hear the two of you!" Marik shouts from the kitchen.

"Don't be jealous!" Seto calls from the second floor.

"Are you guys all just a bunch of sex-crazed maniacs?" Tristan asks.

"Pretty much." Marik says flopping on the couch next to Yugi.

"We have a bigger sex drive than humans do." Bakura explains.

"I can tell. Every time I turn around y'all are either fighting outside or fucking each other." Tristan says.

"Don't act like you haven't wanted Serenity." Marik says pulling Yugi into his lap nibbling on his ear.

"I did at one time, but I respect her choice in who she wants to be with." Tristan says.

"That's very mature of you, Tristan." I say.

Tristan smiles.

"So, while the mutt and Seto fuck, what do you guys want to do?" Marik asks.

"Let's play strip poker!" Yugi shouts.

"No!" everyone yells.

"But-"

"You and Yami would win and it's not fair to the rest of us. No games." Tristan says folding his arms over his chest.

"Oh c'mon!" Yugi complains. "I want to do something fun!"

"How about we play DDR?" Amane suggests.

"That's a game." Tristan snaps. "You know Yugi and Yami would win."

"Oh, I don't think they'll win this game." Amane smirks.

XXXXXXXX

[Joey's POV]:

We get into Kaiba's room. He locks the door behind him.

"Before we start, I want to give you something." he says.

I nod, watching him as he goes into his closet, pulling out a box. He walks over to his bed sitting down on it.

"Come here." he says.

I obey, making my way across the room and taking a seat on the bed. He's making me feel weird. I'm so confused. One minute we're arguing then the next he wants me in bed, now he's giving me something? Yeah...weres are weird.

"Happy birthday." he says handing me the box.

I blink, staring down at it.

"Well…" he says. "You gonna open it?"

I nod, opening it gently. I gasp when I see the gift. It's a figurine of two dragons: one's black and the other's blue. They're sitting on a moon, their lips nearly touching.

"H-how did you know I liked dragons?" I gasp.

"Overheard you and Tristan talking about them one day." Kaiba shrugs. "Mokuba thought you'd like this."

"I-I don't know what to say. Thank you so much. It's beautiful, Kaiba." I say.

"Call me Seto." he says.

I turn towards him. His gorgeous blue eyes are breathtakingly beautiful.

"Seto." I breathe.

"Read the engraving." he says.

I give him a look, but obey. My eyes widened when I see the small engraving the platform that the dragons and moon are on:

_To my adorable little puppy._

"Seto, I-"

Seto takes my gift out of my hand, placing it on the dresser next to him before pushing me down on the bed. He crawls on top of me, straddling my hips.

"Let's have some real fun, shall we?" he whispers in my ear.

XXXXXXXXX

[Serenity's POV]:

I called my mom three months ago and told her that I was lesbian. She was furious with me and kicked me out of the house. I'm still sad, but in a way I'm glad she kicked me out. She always tried to tell me what to do. When I told her that I was with two girls, she hung up the phone. I wanted her to know that I was in love, but she didn't care. She just wanted me to be like her. A professional business woman working in an office. I didn't want to do that. I wanted to paint. I've never actually painted before, but it's something I've always wanted to do.

Marik and Yugi are playing DDR right now. They're extremely good, especially Marik.

"Work it Marik!" I shout.

"Yeah show us how to dance like a little girl!" Ryou teases.

"I'm not a girl!" he snaps.

Everyone just laughs.

"Bakura and I are going next." Yami says.

"Umm..how about no." Bakura says.

"Bakura, stop being a wuss and play." Amane says.

"I'm not dancing." Bakura says crossing his arms over his chest, leaning back against the couch.

"He's just too afraid to get beaten." Mariku says.

"No. I just don't want to dance." Bakura says. "Why don't you get up there and dance."

"Okay." Mariku says. "You two, get out of the way. Ry, let's you and I show how you really dance."

"Ryou can't beat me in dancing." Amane says. "Don't even go there."

"Then let's have a competition." Mariku says.

"Sounds fun!" I squeal. "Let's do it!"

XXXXXXX

[Seto's POV]:

At first, Joey's hesitant as we kiss, but after I show him that I'm not going to hurt him, he gives me back just as much passion as he usually does. I love those burning honey eyes as I take him. He arches his back, bucking his hips into mine begging me to take him deeper. It was like nothing I have ever felt before, so beautiful. He pulls me down, kissing me when so much want and need. When we're both at our breaking points, I hold him in my arms. We pant each other's names as our orgasms wash over us. I fall on top of him, Joey wraps his arms around me.

"That was amazing." he says.

"It was." I say.

"Do you really love me or were you just saying that?" he asks.

I sit up, cupping his face. "Yes, Joey, I love you." I say.

"Why didn't you just tell me before?" he asks.

I smile. "I love making you mad. I love seeing that burning passion in your eyes. I love when you challenge me. I love when you fight me. I love everything about you." I say. "I know it's strange. I'm a werewolf and you're a human but-"

Joey cuts me off with a passionate kiss, which I return.

"I don't care." he says brushing the side of my face with his fingers. "I love you."

XXXXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

Serenity, Mariku, Marik, Amane, Kisara, Ryou, Yugi, Yami, and Duke (who had come in not too long ago) have been playing DDR for who knows how long. I know we need to train, but I just love watching them, especially Yami, he's a lethal dancer. The way he moves his body is getting me all hot and bothered. Amane, Kisara and Serenity are in the league though. I'm not surprised, Amane's always been the best dancer.

"It's about time Yami and Yugi lost at something." Joey says from the stairway.

"And it's about time the two of you got done, now let's go, we have more training to do." I say.

"But Bakura, you haven't danced yet." Yami says.

"Yami, I don't dance." I say.

"But-"

"Bakura can't dance." Ryou says softly.

"Is that true, Bakura?" Yami asks.

"Unfortunately." I sigh.

"Well, do you want learn how to?" Serenity asks. "I can teach you."

"Bakura doesn't need to learn how to dance." Amane says. "His voice covers his inability to dance."

"Bakura can sing?" Marik asks.

"Yes, didn't you know that you did date him for a year." Ryou says.

"No. He never sang for me." Marik says. "Has he sung for you, Yami?"

Yami blushes, nodding.

"Well, I don't believe he can." Mariku says crossing his arms over his chest. "So if you can, sing."

"I-"

"Come on, Kura, you can do it!" Joey says.

"Yeah man. We wanna hear you sing." Tristan says.

"What's going on in here?" Mai asks coming in the living room.

"We're trying to get Bakura to sing for us." Kisara says.

"Well, we can't do that in here now can we?" Mai smirks.

"What do you have in mind?" I ask.

XXXXXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

Mai leads us all downstairs to the basement. I'm not sure why she's leading us down here, but when I see that the whole entire room is one enormous studio.

"Woah. Check dis out!" Joey exclaims. "There's a stage, speakers, the works!"

"Mai, I didn't know you had a studio in your house." Amane says.

"Well, when I was younger I liked to sing, so I always wanted one in my own house to perform." Mai says. "But now Bakura can."

I glance over at Bakura. He's standing in front of the stage his back turned towards all of us. Mai had invited everyone down to listen to Bakura. I walk over to him wrapping an arm around his waist leaning my head against his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"No." he says.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Everyone's in here." he replies.

"So? Your brother and sister say you're a great singer." I say.

"They're supposed to." Bakura snaps. "They're my family!"

I move, gripping Bakura's shoulders, forcing him to face me.

"I know you can sing good, I've heard you. You sang to me before." I say.

"That's different." Bakura mutters.

"Why are you so worried?" I ask. "Is it Mariku?"

"No, it's just-"

"You doubt yourself too much. I think you doubt yourself as the Hazuian King and the Alpha of Fang." I say.

Bakura closes his eyes. "It's hard, everyone expects so much from me and I don't know if I can do it. I've already failed you…."

"You haven't failed me, Bakura." I say. "You've given me more than I could ever have imagined."

"I love you." Bakura says pulling me to him.

"I love you too." I say wrapping my arms around his neck.

We hold each other for a moment before pulling away.

"I'll be in the front row. Look at me the whole time." I say before kissing his lips.

XXXXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

I'm going to kill my siblings for telling everyone I can sing. Stupid shower singing! I should have never sung that song that night in the showers then I wouldn't be having this problem. I knew Yami was right, I could do this, but it's just so nerve wracking. I mean Yami, Ryou, and Amane are the most important people in my life, they're supposed to tell me I can do everything, but it's not realistic. I don't want to do this, but I have to.

After Yami and I talk, I walk up on the stage. Everyone's settled down, waiting. I close my eyes. Shit, I'm freaking out. Everyone's in here and I mean everyone including the children! Mai said she wants me to put on a show for them because they look up to me. Alright, if they want a show, I'll give them a show. I step up to the microphone. I look at everyone. They're sitting there waiting. Mariku's tapping his fingers in boredom until Ryou slaps him in the back of the head. I grin.

"Go Bakura!" Serenity shouts.

"Woohoo! Get 'em bro!" Amane shouts.

"Sing us a good song!" Yugi calls.

"You better not suck!" Mariku shouts.

A million songs rush in my mind. I glance at Yami, I know the perfect one. It's the perfect song for our situation, how we both lied to one another and how I can't seem to get away from him. I move closer to the microphone, closing my eyes, I take a deep breath before beginning.

XXXXXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

I freeze, gripping the armrests. I know Bakura's nervous, but I know he can do this. I told him to just focus on me. Whatever song he sings, I'll love it regardless. He's amazing and I want to spend the rest of my life with him.

_"Walking, waiting_

_Alone without a care_

_Hoping and hating_

_The things I can't bare_

_Did you think it's cool to walk right up_

_To take my life and fuck it up_

_Well did you, well did you?"_

"I know this song." I gasp.

_"I see hell in your eyes._

_Taken in by surprise._

_Touching you makes me feel alive._

_Touching you makes me die inside."_

"Bakura_ can_ sing." Mariku says in disbelief.

"I _told_ you he could." Ryou says.

_"Walking, waiting_

_Alone without a care_

_Hoping and hating_

_The things I can't bare_

_Did ya think it's cool to walk right up_

_And take my life and fuck it_

_Well did you?"_

"Aren't these lyrics kinda mean?" Joey asks.

"They explain his and Yami's situation." Atem says.

Everyone turns towards my older brother.

"What do you mean?" Tristan asks.

"Think about it. Bakura was living life as the crowned Hauzian Prince, Dartz takes his father and home away from him. He's forced to live, pretending to be a human. He fell in love with Yami. When he found out that he was a vampire his life was completely shattered, but Bakura can't hurt Yami because he's in love with him even if Yami took his heart, which Bakura didn't want to give in the first place." Atem explains.

_"I see hell in your eyes_

_Taken in by surprise._

_Touching you makes me feel alive._

_Touching you make me die inside."_

Bakura's beautiful voice is ringing in my ears. He's mesmerzing up there. It's like he's in his own world. I don't think he realizes he has an audience. He's been staring right at me the whole time. I don't breathe, I don't blink, I don't think. All I can hear is those words spilling from that gorgeous tongue. Our song.

_"I've slept so long without you_

_It's tearing me apart too_

_How did you get this far_

_Playing games with this old heart_

_I've killed a million petty souls_

_But I couldn't kill you_

_I've slept so long without you."_

"I see hell in your eyes." I start to sing.

_"Taken in by surprise._" Bakura sings.

"Touching you makes me feel alive."

_"Touching you makes me die inside."_

I can hear everyone else joining in, but their voices are mere echoes. All I can really hear is Bakura.

_"I see hell in your eyes._

_Taken in by surprise. "_

He steps off the stage, walking towards me. He holds out his hand. I take it. He drops the microphone onto the floor whispering in my ear.

_"Touching you makes me feel alive."_

"Touching you makes me die inside." I sing back to him.

XXXXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

The moment Yami and mine's eyes locked, I knew what song I was going to sing. Our song. Slept So Long, by one of my favorite bands, Korn. I wasn't sure if the others would get the song, but I hoped Yami would. It was our song after all. Everything that we'd been through was that song. It made us, it broke us, it tore us, and it healed us.

I could hear the others cheering, screaming my name like I was in some sort of a rock band in a concert performing in front of millions. But all I could see was Yami. His gorgeous crimson eyes lit up when I began to sing. My heart skipped a beat, watching him watch me. I loved him more than I should.

Yami began to sing with me towards the end. If his voice isn't beautiful, I don't know what is. It almost caused me to lose my concentration, but I had to keep going. And I wanted him to sing with me. I walked off the stage, holding out my hand so I could hold him in my arms when we sang the last words of our song.

_"Touching you makes me feel alive."_ I sang to him, holding him in my arms.

"Touching you makes me die inside." Yami sings back.

I pull him into a kiss. I can hear the others cheering, but I don't care all I can hear, smell, taste, touch, and see is Yami.

"I love you." I say as we pull apart.

"I love you too, Bakura."

"How about we get busy with this training?" I say.

"You got it." Yami says.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**I about died when Mariku walked in on Bakura and Yami the next morning and saw Bakura naked. *mutters* lucky bitch. Anyhoozles! Seto and Joey are officially together ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! I need to do more with my other critters! I shall see what I can do next chappie! Bakura gave us a stage performance yay! You know he can sing. :D. Reviewies! WHEEEEEEEEEEEE **


	32. Chapter 32: Ripples

**Okay, I must be losing my mind. I almost called this chapter 33 lol. I guess I'm not as ahead as I think I am. *shrugs* I'm tired...it's been a long day. Good thing I caught that. Anyways, this chapter is the beginning of the end! So enjoy! I'm just so excited! **

**Disclaimer:I do not own Yugioh. If I did, Bakura and Yami would have admitted their true feelings for each other and my wonderful story Impossibly Yours would have happened. I do own this plot and all my OC characters.**

**Warning: This story contains violence, some character death, lemons and m-pregnancy if any of this bothers you, then you need to leave because I will not put up with annoying bitching.**

**Summary:**

**The day before Bakura, the crown prince of Hazu, the werewolf kingdom, is to be crowned the next king. His siblings Ryou and Amane are kidnapped by none other than the Syanian army. In the attempt to get his younger brother and sister away from the vampires, he is kidnapped as well and held at ransom by the vampire king, Dartz. Azizi, the king of Hazu gives up his life in order to spare his children. Dartz agrees, forcing Bakura to take Ryou and Amane to Domino City, posing as humans. When Bakura's friends arrive in Domino City to tell him the fate of his home, Bakura is furious, creating a clan to wipe out all vampires. Bakura falls in love with Yami, they start dating unaware of what and who each other really is but when Yami's brother Yugi is caught in one of the traps, everything falls apart.**

**Chapter Thirty-two Ripples**

[Yami's POV]:

For the rest of the day, we trained. I couldn't do too much due to my wing still being under the weather, but that didn't stop me. I fought with everyone, including Bakura. Fighting with him was something else. He tried to be as careful as he could, but you can only be so careful when you're doing your best.

I went into the infirmary so that Anzu could change my bandages. Bakura stood beside of her, helping her.

"Your wing is doing great, Yami." Anzu says applying some ointment on the wound.

"How much longer will he have to wear these bandages?" Bakura asks.

"Well, if he keeps doing how he's doing then in about two to four weeks." Anzu replies. "It really just depends, everyone's different. Exercising it helps build the strength and if you massage it, Bakura then it'll help loosen that pressure building up."

"Pressure?" I ask.

"Yes, since your wing was completely torn off, your body was trying to heal itself by pushing your muscles out and forming another one, but we couldn't risk waiting, so we had to hook the old wing back on. So your muscles are pushing against the old wing. Massaging the muscle to relax it will help with the healing. We have to build that weak muscle so it can fight back against the stronger one." Anzu explains.

"So if I build up this muscle in my wing, will the new wing stop trying to come in?" I ask.

"It should, if not I'll have to do some surgery." Anzu says. "But I don't think we'll have to worry about that. Like I said, you're wing is healing quite nicely. Just keep exercising it and get Bakura to massage that muscle. You'll be good as new here in a few weeks."  
"I'm glad. I miss being able to fly." I say.

"I bet flying is fun." Bakura says.

"It's definitely a rush." I reply as Anzu and Bakura bandage me up.

"I wish I could fly." Bakura says.

"I bet being a werewolf is cool. I mean you can completely change your form." I say.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool, I suppose." Bakura says.

"Does it hurt?" I ask.

"When I first changed it did, and when we first moved here, we didn't change for a year, so when we started back up it did." Bakura replies.

"Alright dear. You're all set." Anzu says.

I sit up, stretching my wings to their full length, flapping them.

"Gods, Yami." Bakura laughs. "I don't want to get blown away."

I burst into a fit of laughter. "You could always fly back with those bat wings of yours."

"You'll never stop teasing me about my hair, will you?" Bakura asks.

"Nope. Sure won't. Now why don't we go see what the others are doing?" I say.

"Later, massage first." Bakura says.

XXXXXXXXX

[Yugi's POV]:

"C'mon Marik." I plead. "I want to see some of your illusions."

We're sitting in the living room. We had just got done doing some training. Yami was in the infirmary with Bakura having the bandage on his wing changed. He seemed to be doing a lot better. I was glad. I knew Bakura was too. Whenever pain shot through my brother's wing, Bakura dropped whatever he was doing to make sure that he was okay. He felt bad about hurting Yami, but Yami knew he didn't mean it.

"What kind of illusions can you do, Marik?" Atem asks.

"Pretty much anything." Marik says.

"He used to scare me so badly with these one type of illusion." Ryou shudders. Mariku rubs his back, holding him close.

"What kind were they?" Atticus asks.

"I want to see them!" I cry.

"I promised I'd never do them again." Marik says.

"But I've never been able to see them before!" I complain.

"They're not something that you should see, Yugi." Ryou says. "They're very creepy. Marik's illusions seem so real, I don't even know how they are illusions."

"I guess it's a good thing I was never into torturing you, Ryou. Because if I was, then Marik and I would have had a lot of fun back then." Seto says.

"What do you mean?" Alexis asks.

"I have the power to make illusions real, but only to one particular person. I have to touch them, forcing them to focus on the illusion. No matter what they try to do that's all they'll be able to see. They'll eventually go crazy and…"

"Die." Mariku smirks. "It's pretty sweet."

"Having to touch someone and have that much concentration has to come at a price though." Chazz says. "Do you honestly expect anyone to just stand there and let their minds be taken over?"

"It is hard." Amane says. "I have a power where I have to touch my opponent in order for it to work."

"What power do you have, Amane?" Joey asks.

"I have the power to turn vampires into stone." Amane replies.

"Woah! No way!" Joey exclaims.

"Yup, pretty cool, huh?" Amane says.

"Yup! But wait...if you can turn vampires into stone and Kisara's a vampire then…"

"Why does she not get turned into stone?" Amane finishes.

"Yeah." Joey says.

"It only works on naturally born vampires." Ryou says.

"Wow. Well, I guess you got lucky, eh Kisara?" Joey says.

Kisara shrugs. "Even if I was a naturally born vampire, Ama would never hurt me, right?" she says leaning her head on Amane's shoulder.

"Of course not." Amane says pulling her into her lap and nibbling on her ear.

"You're in public." Mariku snaps.

"Oh and like you haven't done anything with Ryou in front of us?" Amane asks. She pulls Serenity closer to her kissing her on the lips before pulling away.

"How does y'all's relationship even work?" Joey asks.

"What do you mean?" Serenity asks.

"I mean, I'm used to only seeing two people together, but you're with Kisara and Amane." Joey says. "So, I just wanted to know how it worked."

"You really are dumb." Seto says.

"Hey!" Joey cries elbowing Seto in the gut.

Seto smirks before pulling Joey closer to him whispering something in his ear. Joey's face flushes.

"Is Seto wanting to get some of you, Joey?" I giggle.

Joey's face reddens even more and I laugh.

"Anyways," Joey says composing himself again. "You gonna answer my question, sis?"

"I mean it's not any different than a 'regular' relationship. Most people only find one person that they love, but I found two. Everything is equal between us." Serenity says.

"But I mean what if y'all are...ya know…"

"Having sex?" Serenity giggles.

"GAH! Serenity!" Joey exclaims.

Serenity rolls her blind eyes. "To answer your question that you're too afraid to ask, it's really simple. Like I said, we're equals so we take turns."

"But one of you is still left out, right?" Joey asks.

The girls shake their heads.

"Anyways," Tristan says. "Let's get back to discussing these powers you guys have."

"Alright, Ry. What's your power?" Joey asks.

"I dream seek." Ryou replies.

"That's sweet!" Joey cries. "So like do you go in people's dreams?"

"Basically." Ryou shrugs.

"Jay, Sy, y'all got powers?" Tristan asks.

They shake their heads.

"No powers at all?!" Joey gasps. "I was sure all vamps and weres had powers."

"Not all of us do, Joey." Ryou says.

"I don't have any powers either." Chazz says.

"What about you, Yug?" Joey asks.

"I have the power to seduce a werewolf." I say winking at Marik.

Marik pulls me into his lap running his hands up my shirt. I shiver. When everyone starts staring at us, I whack his hands away. Marik growls, but obeys m wishes.

"But in all seriousness, to answer your question Joey, I don't have any powers either." I reply.

"That sucks." Joey says.

I shrug. "You get used to it. Now then, I want to see some of your illusions Marik, so let's go outside!" I say getting off of his lap, grabbing his hand and pulling him up. Marik stands, lifts me up suddenly. I squeak.

"I'll show you some illusions in our room." Marik purrs seductively.

"Ooo sounds fun." I say wrapping my arms around his neck.

XXXXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

After Yami gets fresh bandages on his wounds, we decide to head back to my room so I can give him a massage before we go back downstairs. Yami lies on his stomach, his shirt is off. I straddle his legs before beginning. I use both hands, applying pressure to the base of his wing. He moans. I continue moving down til I reach the tip of it before going back down again. Yami continues to moan, moving against me. Gods, he's turning me on so bad.

"You really like having your wings touched, don't you?" I purr into his ear seductively.

"I do." Yami sighs in pleasure. "Do more."

"As you wish my love." I say sitting up massaging him more. Yami gasps when I grind into him. "You're turning me on so bad."

Yami laughs breathlessly. "Well, I wouldn't be if you didn't have such amazing hands."

I laugh, continuing to massage him. "I bet I can make you cum just by massaging your wings." I say.

Yami laughs breathlessly. "What's your power?"

"What?" I ask.

"What's your power?" he repeats.

"Don't have one." I say.

Yami moves under me. I get off of him. He flips over on his back, sitting up.

"What do you mean, you don't have one?" he inquires.

"Exactly." I say.

"You're the Hazuian King. You have to have a power." Yami says.

"Well, I don't." I say.

"Maybe you just haven't found out what it is." Yami says.

"Mahad's been looking into it for years. I don't have one." I sigh.

"Well, I think you do." Yami says.

I smile sadly at my lover. "Thanks for being nice Yami, but let's be realistic. I don't have one." I sigh.

Yami moves closer to me, pulling me into his arms. We move so we're both lying down. Yami's wings are wrapped around both of us. They're so warm and soft. Like feathers.

"I love your wings." I say.

Yami laughs. "Is that why you wanted one for yourself?" he teases.

"Ha. Yeah." I say.

We lay in silence for a moment.

"Yami, do you have any powers?" I ask.

"Yes." he replies.

"What is it?" I ask.

"I have the power to bring back the dead." he replies.

I sit up suddenly. "I could have used you before." I say.

"I'm sorry." Yami says stroking my face. We stare into each other's eyes. I'm getting lost in their beauty. Every time Yami's around my heart pounds. It's strange. It doesn't make any sense. I'm not supposed to feel this way about a Syanian Vampire, but I do.

"I hope after all this is over, we'll be able to be together." I say.

"We will be." Yami says.

"Don't you think it's strange how we're in love with one another?" I ask looking away from him.

Yami sits up. "What do you mean?" he asks.

"I mean I'm a werewolf and you're a vampire. My kingdom and yours have been fighting for years. Don't you think it's a little weird how we meant, trying to escape the war and lying to each other about what we were." I reply.

"I believe fate led me to you." Yami says.

"I don't believe in fate." I say.

"I believe in it to a certain degree." Yami says. "I don't believe that what Dartz is doing is fate. I don't think would be that cruel. I think we're together for a reason."

"When I was living in Hazu I tried so hard to fall in love with one of the werewolves, but it never happened. When I found out that I had fallen in love with a vampire, well, it sort of pissed me off." I say.

"Why would that piss you off?" Yami asks.

"Because I've been enemies with them for years. I was training with Syrus' brother, Zane to kill them." I reply.

"Do you still feel hostile towards us?" Yami asks.

"I still feel this need to rip you to shreds." I admit. "But, I love you too much for that."

Yami nods. "Yeah, I guess I can understand where you're coming from. I mean I still have this urge to drink your blood. Especially when we have sex. Before we had sex, I used to get nightmares that we would be having sex and I would drink your blood until you died. Sometimes, I still worry about that."

"I trust you." I say taking his hand in mine.

"I know."

We sit in silence for a moment.

"Oh! I've been meaning to ask you this." Yami says.

"Go on." I say.

"When you and I were fighting at the park a few months back, I noticed that your eyes were a different color than what they are now, why is that?" Yami questions.

"I have no idea." I reply.

"I didn't recognize you at first," Yami says.

"I'm not surprised." I say.

"Do you like being in your wolf form or human form better?" Yami asks.

"Well, I used to only like to be in my wolf form, but now that I have you, I'd like to be in my human form more. I can't hold you in my wolf form. Plus it's a lot harder for me to control my instincts. Of course being in love with you might counteract that." I say.

"True." Yami says. "Well, I'm ready to go downstairs, are you?"

"Sure." I say.

XXXXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

"It's about time the two of you got back. What the hell what the hell were you doing up there, fucking?" Mariku snaps.

"Sure was." Bakura smirks.

"No we were not!" I exclaim elbowing Bakura's rips.

"We almost did. Yami over here was hard as a rock when I was massaging his wings." Bakura says.

I blush.

"Are your wings your sensitive spot, Yami?" Marik teases.

"They're sensitive spots on all vampires." Atem says.

"Really now?" Marik says turning towards Yugi. Yugi's not paying attention. He's eyes are glued onto Joey and Tristan playing some video game. Marik smirks reaching his hands out to touch the base of Yugi's wings. My brother jumps, gasping when Marik applies more pressure.

Yugi turns around suddenly. "I see someone found my weakness." he says.

Marik laughs. "I sure did and I'm going to exploit the hell out of it tonight."

"Sounds like fun." Yugi purrs.

"Alright, you two." Seto says. "We need to discuss things, so keep your pants on."

Yugi laughs. "I think you guys would get jealous if I took them off."

Everyone burst into a fit of laughter.

"Alright, so how are the weapons coming along?" Bakura asks as he and I take a seat on the couch beside Seto and Joey.

"Pretty good." Joey says. "Did you see the one I made the other day?"

"No." Bakura says.

"I'll go get it!" Joey says running out of the room to get his weapon. He came back with what appeared to be a large sword. Joey handed it to Bakura, who unsheathed it, studying it.

"You made this?" Bakura asks twirling the sword in his hand.

"Yeah. Mana helped me out with it." Joey says.

"You did an excellent job. Both of you." he says looking over at Mana.

"Thanks, Kura." Mana says.

"Yeah, thanks man."

"We set some more traps out." Criss says.

"We're not going to get trapped in them, are we?" Chazz asks skeptically. "I really don't want to go through what Yugi did."

"You won't Chazz." Alexis says. "Remember, I have the power to sense things."

"True." Chazz says. "So, when are we going to take down Dartz?"

"We would Chazz, but we're having trouble locating him." Syrus says.

"How difficult could it be to locate an idiot?" Chazz scoffs. "I mean we have all this equipment and all of us, including the Hazuian King. I'm pretty sure that-"

"Chazz, I don't have any powers." my lover cuts my friend off.

"What do you mean you don't have any powers?" Alexis asks.

Bakura sighs, looking over at Alexis. "Exactly how it sounds." he says.

"That doesn't make any sense." Chazz mumbles.

Bakura shrugs. "Anyways, all we can really do is keep an eye out on them."

"That's true." I say. "We don't have anyone with the ability to detect-" My eyes widened in realization. "Kisara!"

"Oh yeah!" Jaden exclaims. "Weren't you in Dartz's lair before?"

Kisara nods.

"Why are we just now asking Kisara about this shit?" Mariku spits. "We could have killed those bloodsuckers by now!"

"Mariku, that's enough!" Bakura shouts. "I don't want you calling vampires bloodsuckers again!"

"Oh so you're on their side now? I thought we were in agreement to kill Dartz and his fuck buddies." Mariku snaps.

"We are!" Bakura shouts. "But we do have vampires in this house and they're from Syan, so be respectful to them because I won't have you disrespecting them!"

"Says the guy who ripped their lovers wing right off of him!" Mariku shouts.

I grab Bakura's hand. I can feel him shaking under me.

"Bakura, calm down. You know how Mariku is."

Bakura doesn't listen. All of a sudden, he's in his wolf form tackling Mariku off the couch. Mariku rips into his own wolf form too.

"STOP!" I shout.

They don't listen.

XXXXXXXXXX

[Ryou's POV]:

I can't stop it. Mariku and Bakura fight like nothing else. I love Mariku to death, but does he have to be so rude to my brother? Even Yami can't calm him down, he's attacking Mariku before anyone has time to react. Mariku changes forms as well.

"STOP!" Yami shouts.

Mahad and Mai run in here.

"What in the-" Mai gasps. "Oh dear. Ryou. Change into your wolf form and calm them down."

"But!"

"Ry, you're the only one who can." Amane says. "Mariku will only listen to you."

I sigh, doing as I'm told.

_Why are you guys fighting like this? We're on the same team!_ I shout.

_Mariku needs to learn how to keep his mouth shut._ Bakura growls.

_I was just being honest. You act like your hatred for Yami has disappeared_. Marik hisses.

_It has_! Bakura shouts._ I love him!_

_Really now? Let me ask you something. You don't believe in destiny do you?_ Mariku says.

_You know the answer to that question_. Bakura snaps.

_Okay. Since you believe everything is your choice, did you choose to fall in love with Yami?_

_The look on Bakura's face says it all. He's completely bewildered. He changes back into his human form suddenly_.

"Bakura, are you okay?" Yami asks walking over to him.

"I just need to get out." Bakura says. "I'll be back later."

"Bak-" Yami says but it's too late, Bakura's already out the door.

XXXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

_Since you believe everything is your choice, did you choose to fall in love with Yami?_

Mariku's words echoed through my mind as I drove down the road. Did I really choose to fall in love with Yami or was it something more? Why would I choose to fall for Yami? He's a vampire. I'm a werewolf, it's not like he can give me what I need, so why am I in love with him? Why do I imagine spending the rest of my existence with him?

I never believed in destiny. I always believed in making your own choices. I was in control of my own life. The things I have done are made by my own choices. No stupid magical force has controlled it.

So, if that is true, if everything in my life is by my choice, why do I feel like it's not? I am king of Hazu because my parents were the king and queen. I met Yami because Dartz decided he wanted more than what he was given through his family. He forced me out of my home. But what about Yami? He could have joined up with Dartz, but he chose not to. He never once tried to harm me. He could have, but he didn't. He loved me. But why?

XXXXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

"Mariku, I need to talk to you." I say.

"I'm not-"

_"Now!_" I hiss.

"Mariku, just go with him, please?" Ryou says.

Mariku growls but gets up, following me into the kitchen.

"Alright, tell me what you said to Bakura." I say after we settle down at the table.

"I just told me what was real." Mariku replies.

"And what is real?" I spit.

"I asked him if he chose to fall in love with you." Mariku replies.

"Why would you say something like that?" I shout.

"Because he believes everything's by choice." Mariku says. "But do you think he chose to be with you?"

"Where is all this coming from?" I ask crossing my arms over my chest.

"Just answer the question." he snaps.

"No." I reply. "I don't believe Bakura chose to be with me."

"So are you saying you follow your king with that 'Destiny of Light' bullshit?" Mariku sneers.

"No. I'm saying that the events in our life are lead by fate, but people's actions can change fate." I reply. "Bakura didn't choose to be king, be a werewolf, or fall in love with me. But he did choose to risk his life to save his brother and sister, he did choose to leave Hazu and disguise himself as a human."

"What about when attacked you?" Mariku asks.

"I know deep in my heart Bakura loves me." I say.

"Do you love him?" Mariku asks.

"Yes." I reply.

"So are you willing to let Bakura have sex with someone else to give Hazu the heir it needs?" Mariku asks.

"If I have to, then yes." I say.

"Well, welcome to the family." Mariku says before getting up to leave.

I blink staring at the door he just walked out of. What in the world was that all about? I got up, I needed to find Bakura. I went into the living room and told everyone I was going to search for Bakura. I needed to calm him down.

"Be careful, Yami." Yugi shouts as I go out the door.

I round walk outside when I see a shadowy figure in the distance.

"Bakura?" I ask walking towards the figure. He's standing near the wood entrance. I walk over towards him. "Are you okay?" He doesn't say anything. He turns away from me. I stand next to him. "You're scaring me, Bakura. Tell me what's wrong."

Bakura turns towards me. "I saw Valon." Bakura replies.

"What?! Where?!" I exclaim.

"In the woods." he replies.

"Well, let me get the others-"

"No, I just want you to go. It was only Valon, we can handle him." Bakura says.

"Alright, love. Let's go." I say.

Bakura and I go into the woods. We get into the middle of the woods but we're yet to see Valon.

"Maybe he got away. Let's go back, love." I say.

"No, he's here." Bakura says. "He was in one of the traps."

"Really? Where?"

"Right here!" Bakura shouts.

Suddenly, my vision goes out and I fall to the ground.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX****  
**

**AHHHHHHH OMFR OMFR IT'S FINALLY HERE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE SO WICKED! JUST WAIT! a;fkjlgakslg;asgk;sdkg/l If y'all thought what happened a few chapters ago was bad. Y'all haven't seen ANYTHING yet! I'm just so excited! ' .sdgl.. Who's ready to see my ultimate plan of doom?! Review lovelies! **


	33. Chapter 33: Plots

**I would have had this up a few days ago, but I've been really busy and when I get home I'm worn out so I can't think straight, but luckily, here we are! I know I left everyone an evil plot twist of doom. But it's the beginning of my next 'arc' of this wonderful story of mine! Yay! (I just realized that all of my stories have these arc things...kinda cool huh?) anyways, I hope y'all enjoy the chappie! **

**Disclaimer:I do not own Yugioh. If I did, Bakura and Yami would have admitted their true feelings for each other and my wonderful story Impossibly Yours would have happened. I do own this plot and all my OC characters.**

**Warning: This story contains violence, some character death, lemons and m-pregnancy if any of this bothers you, then you need to leave because I will not put up with annoying bitching.**

**Summary:**

**The day before Bakura, the crown prince of Hazu, the werewolf kingdom, is to be crowned the next king. His siblings Ryou and Amane are kidnapped by none other than the Syanian army. In the attempt to get his younger brother and sister away from the vampires, he is kidnapped as well and held at ransom by the vampire king, Dartz. Azizi, the king of Hazu gives up his life in order to spare his children. Dartz agrees, forcing Bakura to take Ryou and Amane to Domino City, posing as humans. When Bakura's friends arrive in Domino City to tell him the fate of his home, Bakura is furious, creating a clan to wipe out all vampires. Bakura falls in love with Yami, they start dating unaware of what and who each other really is but when Yami's brother Yugi is caught in one of the traps, everything falls apart.**

**Chapter Thirty-three: Plots**

[Bakura's POV]:

I drove around for what seemed like hours. It was getting late though, I'm sure Yami and the others were worrying about me. I turned my car around heading back home. I parked and went inside.

"Hey, Bakura, where's Yami?" Yugi asks. He was snuggled up next to Marik on the couch. Both of them watching some horror movie.

"Yami?" I ask.

"Yeah, he went looking for you." Yugi says.

"I didn't see Yami." I say.

"Then-"

"ATEM HAVE YOU SEEN YAMI?!" Yugi shouts.

"GAH Yugi!" Marik cries jumping up to cover his ears. "I'm right here!"

Atem walks into the living room.

"He didn't come back?" Atem asks.

"Bakura says he hasn't seen him." Marik replies.

"I'll call him." I say pulling out my phone. I call Yami, but there's no answer.

"Went straight to voicemail." I sigh.

"Alright, we'll wait it out." Atem says. "That's the only thing we can do. If Yami isn't back in another hour then we need to search for him. It's late and who knows where Dartz's goons are hiding.

XXXXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

I groan. Everything on me is aching. I slowly open my eyes, I look around trying to figure out where I'm at. It appears I'm in some sort of a cell. The floor is made of concrete. I try to move, but I'm chained down. Suddenly, the door opens. I squint to see who it is. They snap their fingers. Suddenly, a burst of blinding light enters the room.

"B-Bakura?" I gasp.

He doesn't say anything. He just stares down at me. What's going on with him? What did Mariku truly say to him? This has to be a dream. Bakura would never hurt me but…

"Is about time you woke up." he sneers.

"Bakura, what's wrong? Why are you acting this way?" I ask.

"Acting?" Bakura scoffs. "This is who I really am. I was acting before."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"What do you think I mean?" he asks tersely. "I'm not who you think I am."

"Bakura! What's going on?!" I cry. "Is is what Mariku said? You know he doesn't mean things like that! Please, tell me what's going on love!"

"Don't call me that!" he hisses.

My eyes widened in shock. "W-what?" I gasp.

"You heard me, bloodsucker. Don't call me 'love'. It's sickening." he spits.

"But-"

"Let me make something clear to you." he leers. "You and I." he says pointing to himself then me, leaning down so our faces are inches apart. "We're never together."

"What about all the times we've had together? What about when we made love what about-"

"Lies." he replies casually standing up and looking at his nails. "Nothing more than lies."

"So, you don't love me?" I gasp.

"Of course not!" he exclaims throwing his arms in the arm. "Why the hell would I love a Syanian Vampire? You ruined my life!"

"You know I didn't have anything to do with what Dartz did!" I shout.

"No, not technically, but you're still apart of his kingdom. That's why I have you locked up in here. I know you're a spy for him. Don't tell me you're not because you are." Bakura sneers. "All of you are!"

"Bakura, what happened to you? Why are you acting this way-"

"I already told you, this is the real me." Bakura snaps.

"No, it can't be. This has to be a dream this has to be!" I shout tears streaming down my face.

"Oh, poor wittle bloodsucker is upset because I don't love him. You should be grateful that I don't! Do you realize how fucked up Syan and Hazu would be if we had children together? Seriously, Yami. I can't be with you." Bakura hisses.

"Then why were you?!" I cry tears continuing to burn my skin as they fell. "Why did you take my heart and soul? Why did you feel bad when you ripped my wing off?! Why do you get upset when we talk about the possibility of you having to have sex with someone else to give you an heir?! Why did you tell me that you loved me?!"

"It was all part of my plan. See, I needed you in order to get valuable information. I'm not going to let you take my kingdom away from me." Bakura says.

"I don't want to take your kingdom! I just want you!" I shout.

"Well, I don't want you!" Bakura sneers. "Now then, it's time for me to leave. So be a good bloodsucker and cut your wrist and drink your on blood."

"Bakura wait-"

But before I could finish, he was gone.

I blink, staring at the door. What's going on? Why is Bakura acting like this? Something doesn't feel right. Bakura would never act like this..but who else could it be? Vivian? Yugi said she can alter her appearance, but...I need to find out more information. Only Bakura would know certain things. I hope for his sake, he's safe at Mai's house because right now, I don't know what to think.

XXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

I paced back and forth in the living room. Everyone was gathered in it. It had been about two hours and Yami still hadn't come back. I was worried sick. What if one of Dartz's goons got to him? We don't need to be sitting here! We need to take action!

"Bakura, you need to calm down." Mahad says.

"I can't. Yami he's-"

"This is exactly how Dartz's wants you to act." he says. "You need to sit down, calm down and think. We will find Yami."

I nod, taking a seat beside Tristan, who rubs my back.

"Hey, man. It's gonna be okay." he says.

I nod stiffly.

"Yeah, Yams'll be back here in no time." Joey says.

I look up at Joey, who's across from me sitting beside Seto, smiling. "Thanks guys." I say.

"Alright, so what's the plan?" Mariku asks. "I'm sure sitting here licking our nuts isn't going to get Yami away from Dartz."

"Must you speak so crudely?" Kisara snaps.

"I've gotten better." Mariku says.

"He's right." Seto agrees. "He used to be really bad."

"Anyways," Jaden says. "What are we going to do?"

"We need to locate Dartz." I say.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Chazz asks.

"The only way we're going to be able to find Dartz is if I lead you there." Kisara says.

"No." I say looking at her.

"Bakura, I know you're just trying to look out for me, but I'm the only one here that has even the slightest clue where Dartz is. Yes, it will hurt when I go back there and see Vivian again, but I'm willing to do that because I know how much Yami means to you. You have been so kind to me, taking me in. All of you have. I couldn't live with myself if Yami got killed over my stupid fears."

"They're not stupid fears, Kisara." Amane says rubbing my back.

"I know they're not." Kisara says. "But I won't let them stop me from Bakura being happy. I know he'd do the same thing for me."

I stand up, walking over to Kisara. She looks up at me, blinking before standing up. We hug each other.

"You're hugging an awful long time over there!" Mariku shouts.

Kisara and I ignore him.

"Thank you so much, Kisara." I whisper into her hair. "I won't forget this."

"Just being able to be with your sister is all I ask for, Bakura." Kisara says.

We pull apart, my hands resting on her shoulders. "Are you sure you want to do this?" I ask.

"I'm sure." she says.

I nod walking back over to where I was before.

"Alright, this is what we're going to do…"

XXXXXXXXXX

[Seto's POV]:

"Alright this is what we're going to do." Bakura says taking a seat beside Tristan again. "We're going to go in groups. We need some of us to stay back here. There's no point in all of us going and sense I'm alpha, if we need back up, I'll be able to call for you."

"And what about the vampires?" Yugi asks. "We don't have that mind-link thing you guys have."

"Reason 301 why werewolves out match vampires." Mariku smirks.

"And what are the other 300 reasons?" Chazz snaps.

"Well there's-"

"Alright!" I say cutting everyone off. "We need to discuss what we're going to do and bitching isn't doing anything."

"You go Seto!" Joey says.

"Seto's right." Atem says. "We need to think this thoroughly. My suggestion is that we don't send Bakura out right away."

"What?!" Bakura cries. "You can't expect me to stay back! What if Yami-"

"That is exactly why you need to stay back." I say cutting my friend off. "Dartz captured Yami to lure you in for bait. We need to keep you as far away from Dartz as possible. Remember what happened last time?"

Bakura growls. "I remember." he mutters.

"Then it's settled." Atem says. "Bakura will not be apart of this first group."

"So who will be?" Syrus asks.

"Well, we need a handful of werewolves and vampires to go." Atem replies. "We need to be able to sneak into Dartz's lair."

"Atticus," Bakura says. "Does your power work on werewolves?"

"I'm not sure." Atticus replies. "I've never used them on one before, why?"

"If your powers work on werewolves, you could change them to look like vampires." Yugi says. "That way they'll be able to sneak in easily and get Yami."

"We're not going to be able to get Yami right away, little one." Alexis says. "We're going to have to make a distraction and keep Dartz's goons away from Yami long enough for Bakura and whoever else is staying behind to sneak past the guards and get to Yami before it's too late."

"Yeah, but you guys are forgetting something." Jaden says.

"Satorious." everyone says in unison.

XXXXXXXXXX

[Serenity's POV]:

"Who's Satorious?" I ask.

"He's a very powerful Syanian guard." Atem replies. "He's right up there with Slade and Jagger."

"Dartz's fuck buddies more or less." Mariku sneers.

"Pretty much." Chazz spits. "They're always around Dartz. Especially Jagger and Slade. They're his personal body guards."

"And what about Satorious?" I ask.

"Satorious has the power to see the future." Kisara replies.

"So won't he be able to see us comin'?" Joey asks.

"There is a way around this." Alexis says. "But we have to be careful. His vision can't see everything."

"What do you mean, Lexi?" Atticus asks.

"Satorious can only see the future of Hazuians and Syanians." his sister replies.

"So if we mix Kisara and some humans in there then...' Joey says.

"I don't like the idea of humans being apart of this." Bakura says.

"Bakura, you can't expect us to sit here and do nothing!" Tristan exclaims.

"No. I don't." Bakura says. "But I refuse to have you or any of the other humans involved with this. You don't know what you're dealing with and-"

"Bakura, if my powers work on them, they'll be vampires." Atticus says. "They won't get hurt."

"That's only if it works." Mariku says. "In which case, if it doesn't, what the hell are we going to do about this?"

"I think it's best if we send three for now." Atem says. "Kisara will be one. I'll be another and Marik, would you like to go?"

Yugi places his hand on Marik's back.

"What's wrong Marik?" my brother asks.

"I-" Marik says.

XXXXXXXX

[Marik's POV]:

"I think it's best if we send three for now." Atem says. "Kisara will be one. I'll be another and Marik, would you like to go?"

I swallow. Why is Atem asking me if I want to go? Doesn't he still hate me for hurting Yugi? He can't possibly trust me to come along and save his other brother, could he? Yugi places his hand on my back.

"What's wrong Marik?" Yugi asks.

"I-"

"Marik, if you're worried about me still being mad at you, don't be." Atem says. I snap my head up, looking at him. "Kisara and I could really use your help."

"Atem's right, Marik." Kisara says. "Those illusions of yours can help a lot."

"True…" I say. "Alright, I'm in."

"Great!" Kisara beams.

"So when do we leave?" I ask.

"Tomorrow morning." Atem says.

XXXXXXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

I wake up to the sound of the door creaking open. I didn't even know I fell asleep. All I could think about was Bakura and how much I missed him. This had to be a lie. There was no way that the person that was in here with me last night was my lover. He would never act that way. Dartz is just playing me for a fool, well, I wouldn't fall for it! I had to break out of here and find Bakura before it was too late.

"I see that you've finally awakened." a voice says from the shadows.

I look up towards the sound. Due to so much time in the sunlight, my vision of the dark has decreased dramatically. I can still see in it, but not nearly as good as I should be able to. And it's because of my exposure to the light. I'm a vampire, I'm a creature of the night. Dartz forced us to go into the light and because of it, so many Syanians died.

Bakura told me about how Dartz captured him. I remembered rumors being heard throughout the kingdom during the war about a chosen one. I wasn't sure what they were talking about, I never had time to read up on it because the next thing I knew, the Hazuians were attacking. Of course, I knew that they were only trying to get the children of the king back.

To this day, I still can't believe I fell in love with the Hazuian King. All of my life, I had served Dartz as his slave along with my brothers and my friends. Chazz had the opportunity to join his brothers when they were promoted from slaves to Dartz's right hand men after they passed the warriors admission with flying colors. All of us had to take it, Atem would have won, but Jagger messed things up for him. I hope Atem will be able to destroy that bastard and get his revenge.

My time in Syan wasn't all bad. Only Slade and Jagger bothered us about our 'duties' and since they were too busy with the war, we didn't have to do as much as we once did. After I got done with my work, I often snuck into the library and read stories about how Syanian came to be. There were a few books on Hazu as well. Yugi and I would read the stories about the Hazuians. They were incredible. I loved how beautiful they looked. I longed to see one, to feel one's fur when they were in their wolf form.

A thought just passed through me. I have never touched Bakura while he was in his wolf form. I bet his fur is soft. His eyes are absolutely gorgeous. I had to get out of here and protect him from Dartz before it's too late. If Bakura has some sort of power that Dartz is trying to steal then he'll do everything in his power to obtain it. So, did that mean that Dartz knew what Bakura's power was? Why doesn't Bakura?

"Who's there?" I ask my voice echoing off the stone walls.

The shadows chuckle darkly. "Oh, Yami, my dear, don't tell me you've forgotten about me."

"Just show yourself and stop playing games with me." I snap.

"Now, now. You shouldn't get so upset with someone who's trying to save you." Suddenly, light entered the room. My eyes widened.

"R-Raphael?" I gasp.

XXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

I can't sleep. Atem said I can't go. It's not fair. I should be able to go and help save Yami from Dartz's control. I could recall what happened two years ago. Wow. I didn't realize it'd been two years since I had moved to Domino City. So much has changed. So many tears, so many losses and for what? Dartz said that the 'Light' knew all. It provided a way for all of us. I always believed that fate was some stupid excuse for him to act like a fool. I never believed in destiny. Everything in my life was by my own choice, but what about me falling for Yami? Some would say it was my destiny to become the Hazuian King. I'm only king because Koranna was killed by one of Dartz's bitches. It was his choice to kill her, not stupid destiny's!

But I didn't choose to fall for Yami. I don't even remember falling for him. Just that I did. Was that destiny? Fate pulling at my heart? But how could that be? How could I possibly follow this stupidity Dartz made up? Why am I even dwelling on such things?

I sigh, shifting in my bed. It's so lonely without Yami next to me. He's been living here for only three months and I'm already used to being around him all the time. I love the way he feels against my body when I hold him, or his intoxicating scent when he holds me. I can't believe how lucky I am. I never knew a Syanian Vampire could make me so happy. I was going to do whatever it took to save him.

Atem, Kisara and Marik are going to go out tomorrow morning and search for Dartz. It makes sense. They would need Kisara to help to find where Dartz is. Marik could use his illusions as a distraction. Atem or Yugi could get to Yami the best besides me and apparently sending me off right away is a bad idea. I understand their point, but do they really expect me to sit back and wait this out? It's not even the next day and I'm already freaking out.

I get up. I can't sleep. There's no point in even trying. I put some shorts on and walk downstairs. Tying my hair back. No point in brushing the shit and throwing on fancy clothes when I'm not going anywhere, now is there? I walk downstairs to see Yugi sitting on the couch. Marik's lying in his lap, mouth opened snoring like a train.

"Think we should draw on his face?" I ask.

Yugi jumps turning his head to look at me as I make my way around the couch taking a seat in one of the recliners.

"We should." Yugi giggles. "But later. What are you doing down here? Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"I should ask you and Marik the same question." I say.

"We were watching a movie and Marik fell asleep." Yugi replies.

"Marik rarely stays awake through a movie." I say.

"He sure keeps the rest of us up with this snoring though." Yugi laughs.

I laugh too. "Tell me about it. And to answer your question, I couldn't sleep."

"I know what you mean." Yugi sighs. "I'm worried about Yami too, but I know he can take care of himself. He's strong. He won't let Dartz or his bitches get to him."

"I know he can." I sigh. "It's just-"

"I know what you mean." Yugi says. "I'm worried sick about him and it's not helping matters that Atem and Marik are going out there."

"I didn't think about that." I mutter.

Here I am drowning in my own worrying when Yugi's sitting here worried sick over three people that he loves. My ex is going out of his way to help Yami. Before he met Yugi, he wouldn't have thought twice about helping a vampire, especially a Syanian. He and Mariku used to talk about ripping them apart. Now that Marik's in love with one, he's doing everything he can to make Yugi happy. But is he really only trying to make Yugi happy?

I know Marik's over me, but I hope he's not doing this for me. I don't want him to risk his life for me. He's done so much for me, he doesn't need to do anymore. I need to do something for him.

"You're very lucky, Yugi." I say.

"What do you mean?" Yugi asks running his claws through Marik's hair. Marik purrs in his sleep.

"You have a great boyfriend." I say.

"I do." Yugi smiles, looking down at Marik. "He told me that you and he were together before he met me."

"We were." I say. "But I never loved him."

"I know." Yugi says. "Marik and I talked about it."

"I never told you how much it means to me that he's finally happy." I say.

"You don't need to thank me, Bakura." Yugi says. "You making my brother happy is all the thanks I need."

"I guess we're even then." I say.

Yugi laughs. "Guess so."

We sit in silence for a moment.

"We're going to defeat Dartz." Yugi says. "And get Yami back."

I smile. "I know we will."

XXXXXXXXXX

[Kisara's POV]:

The next morning everyone gathered in the living room. This was it. Atem, Marik and I were going to set out and search for Yami. I'm not going to lie. I'm nervous, but I know they need me. Not only because I'm the last one to have actually seen Dartz and where he was, but because I have an ability that could help us.

"Alright, Atticus." Atem says. "Try turning Marik into a vampire."

Atticus and Marik both stand, walking into the center of the room. Marik stands stiffly as Atticus' hands roam his body, his eyes closed in concentration. We watch intently, waiting for any sign of change. After a while, Atticus stops, opening his eyes. He shakes his head sadly.

"I'm sorry, Atem." Atticus sighs. "I can't-"

"It's okay, Atticus." Atem says, smiling. "You tried, that's all you can do."

Atticus nods before sitting back down beside of his sister.

"Why don't you just make an illusion of a vampire Marik?" Serenity says.

Everyone looks at one another.

"You know, I think that's a great idea." Marik says. "Alright, let's get going."

"Not so fast." Yugi says. "I need my goodbye kiss."

"If the two of you kiss you're going to fuck." Mariku says crossing his arms over his chest.

Yugi and Marik stick out their tongues before kissing one another.

"Kisara," Serenity says. "You're not leaving without giving us a kiss are you?"

"Yeah." Amane says moving closer to me, wrapping her arm my waist pulling me into her lap, nibbling on my ear. "I better get my goodbye kiss too."

I laugh. "Alright, alright you two. Chill. Come here Serenity."

She obeys, moving in to kiss me. Amane pulls us apart when our kiss gets too heated for public, pulling me into a kiss.

"You best behave." Amane says seductively in my ear.

"yeah, don't you go teasing those vampire girls." Serenity giggles.

I roll my eyes as I get off of Amane's lap. I get up to see where Atem, my eyes widened at the sight I see.

[Atem's POV]:

While everyone's busy saying their good-byes, Atticus and I excuse ourselves into the kitchen. No one bothers to ask why. I'm glad. We still haven't told them that we're together yet.

"I'm going to miss you." Atticus says wrapping his arms around my waist snuggling into my chest.

"I'm going to miss you too." I say wrapping my arms around him.

"I feel bad that I couldn't change Marik." Atticus says.

I pull Atticus away from me. "You need to stop that." I say.

"Stop what?" Atticus asks.

"You know what I'm talking about, Atticus. You always do this. Blaming yourself for things that aren't your fault. You power is a defense mechanism against werewolves. They're our naturally born enemies. It wouldn't make sense if your power helped out werewolves." I say.

"I know. It's just...I wanted to help.." Atticus trails off looking away.

"You already help. You helped keep our secret, you helped us escape from Syan and more importantly, you make me happy." I say titling his face so he's looking at me.

Atticus smiles. "I love you."

"I love you too." I say pulling him closer to me, kissing him.

I'm lost in my own world when I kiss him. I love him so much. My brothers are in love with werewolves, that's fine, I prefer to be with my own gorgeous vampire. Fangs and all. Atticus and I pull away after a while.

"Be safe." Atticus says brushing my cheek with the back of his hand.

"I will." I say.

We turn around to head into the living room. We stop when we see Kisara standing there, her eyes wide.

"Umm...I- We can explain." I say but Atticus stops me, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Atem, I think it's time to tell them." he says.

I nod, heading into the living room.

XXXXXXXX

[Atticus POV]:

Kisara caught Atem and me kissing in the kitchen, now we're going to have to tell the others that we're together. I guess it's as good as time as any, but still, I wanted to wait until the party. Of course, with all this drama going around we haven't been able to have the party. I'm definitely throwing it after all this is over...if it ever is. Atem and I walk back into the living room. Kisara's already in there beside of her two lovers. I smile at them. They're just so happy together.

"Alright, Atticus and I need to tell you something." Atem says.

Everyone looks up at us.

"We're together." Atem says.

"You are?" Syrus asks.

"Yes." I say.

"Since _when_?" Yugi exclaims.

"For five years" I reply.

_"Five years_?!" Chazz and Alexis exclaim.

Atem and I nod.

"Why am I just now finding out about this?" Yugi asks.

"We were going to tell you." Atem says. "But-"

"I was too afraid to." I finish for him. "And Kisara saw us kissing and...'

"Well, as long as you're happy, I'm fine." Alexis says. "But I just need to know something."

"What is it?" I ask.

"When the hell have you ever liked _guys_?!" my sister cries.

[Yugi's POV]:

I can't believe what I'm hearing. Atem and_ Atticus_ have been_ dating_ for five _years_?! I can't believe they kept me in the dark about this! Atticus must have kept Alexis in the dark too. I didn't even know Atticus liked guys! As long as I've known him he's been chasing girls. What's going on here?!

"I-" Atticus says.

Atem places his hand on Atticus' shoulder. "Tell them." he says.

Atticus nods.

He ends up telling us that one day he asked a girl named Priscilla out. She refused him, but Atticus wouldn't give up. When he found caught her kissing Slade and Jagger he went to his room, crying. Atem helped calm him down. During that time, they shared a kiss and they've been together ever since.

"Wow." Alexis says. "I can't believe it. I'm so happy for you, Atticus." She walks over to him. They hug.

"Thanks, sis." Atticus says after they pull apart.

"I'm glad you stopped chasing those girls. You deserve so much better than that." she says.

"I'll treat him right." Atem says.

Alexis turns towards my brother. "I know you will Atem." she says.

"And you better take care of my brother." I say putting my hands on my hips.

"Yugi, that makes you look girly." Marik says.

I turn around to face my lover. "I wouldn't be talking about being girly. Just look at you, sitting there with all the jewelry and your legs crossed." I giggle. "So girly!"

Marik smirks, getting up walking over to me in a sexy fashion. "Is this girly enough for you?" he purrs in my ear.

"Very." I say trying not to laugh.

We share a brief kiss before he, Atem, and Kisara start to head out the door. Suddenly, Mai, Anzu, Miho, Mahad, and the children come out of nowhere. The children run up to them, tackling them to the ground.

"Marik, don't leave!" Blair cries.

Marik manages to sit up. "I have to little one, but I promise I'll be back."

"Pinky swear?" she says.

Marik laughs. "Pinky swear." he says intertwining their pinkies together.**  
**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**So much going on! I'm just so excited! 'elfka; /kaga review lovelies! **


	34. Chapter 34:Unwritten

**This chapter is just kick ass. I thought I wouldn't be able to update tonight because I couldn't think, but was able to. So yay! Enjoy the chappie! **

**Disclaimer:I do not own Yugioh. If I did, Bakura and Yami would have admitted their true feelings for each other and my wonderful story Impossibly Yours would have happened. I do own this plot and all my OC characters.**

**Warning: This story contains violence, some character death, lemons and m-pregnancy if any of this bothers you, then you need to leave because I will not put up with annoying bitching.**

**Summary:**

**The day before Bakura, the crown prince of Hazu, the werewolf kingdom, is to be crowned the next king. His siblings Ryou and Amane are kidnapped by none other than the Syanian army. In the attempt to get his younger brother and sister away from the vampires, he is kidnapped as well and held at ransom by the vampire king, Dartz. Azizi, the king of Hazu gives up his life in order to spare his children. Dartz agrees, forcing Bakura to take Ryou and Amane to Domino City, posing as humans. When Bakura's friends arrive in Domino City to tell him the fate of his home, Bakura is furious, creating a clan to wipe out all vampires. Bakura falls in love with Yami, they start dating unaware of what and who each other really is but when Yami's brother Yugi is caught in one of the traps, everything falls apart.**

**Chapter Thirty-four: Unwritten**

[Yami's POV]:

"R-Raphael?" I gasp.

I couldn't believe it. How long had it been since I've actually seen him? I've always liked him better than Dartz's other goons. He had more kindness towards him than the others. Kisara said that it was because of Raphael that she was able to escape.

"Well, seems someone remembers me." Raphael says crossing his arms over his chest.

"Why am I in here?" I ask.

"The Light wants you to be." he replies.

"Look Raphael, I believe in destiny just as much as you do, but we know that Dartz is only trying to-"

"This isn't Dartz's doing. He's only following what needs to be done." Raphael says cutting me off.

"You can't seriously mean that?!" I cry. "He's using destiny as a way to hurt others. You, yourself, has suffered because of his foolishness! What about you setting Kisara free? What was that all about?! I'm sure it wasn't Dartz's plan to let her go!"

"And it wasn't." Raphael agrees. "It was the Light's."

"Ugh!" I groan. "Can't you see that you're being brainwashed!"

"I'm not being brainwashed. I am only doing as the Light tells me." Raphael says. "That is why I helped Kisara escape. It was all apart of the Light's plan."

"And what plan would that be?" I spit.

"I'm not sure." Raphael replies. "I can't see the future."

"Why are you really doing this, Raphael?" I demand. "I know you're better than this!"

Raphael sighs. "Look, if you want things to work out in your favor, you're going to have to listen to me."

"Why should I listen to you when you're brainwashed?" I yell.

"I'm not brainwashed. I'm thinking perfectly clear." Raphael says.

"How can you be thinking clearly if you're saying that what Dartz is doing is right?!" I shout.

"I never said it was right." Raphael says.

"Then why don't you do anything to stop it?" I ask.

"Who said I wasn't?"

XXXXXXXXX

[Marik's POV]:

Once Blair and I separate our pinkies and I stand up, she wraps her little body around my leg.

"Don't go!" she cries.

I bend down patting her on the head. "I'll be back little one. I promise." I say.

"I want to go!" she whines.

"No can do." I say lifting her off of my leg and holding her in my arms. Her little wings are spread out in happiness. She giggles as I spin her around and around.

"Faster!" she squeals.

I comply. I just love this little girl. The day I met her I grew to her. I love to spend time with her. The fact that she's a vampire doesn't phase me in the slightest. In fact, it actually makes playing with her more interesting. I've learned a lot from Yugi about vampires. I love him with all of my heart and I'm hoping that after all of this shit is said and done, we'll be able to have a baby together.

"Alright little one," I say setting Blair back down. "It's time for me to go."

Tears fall from her eyes. I hate to leave her, but I have to. I need to find Yami for Yugi's and Bakura's sake. I glance over to Bakura who's sitting on the couch. Even if he doesn't appear to look nervous, I know he is. I can feel it.

_Bakura,_ I say through our telepathy._ I promise I'll save Yami_.

Bakura doesn't say anything. He's too lost in thought to reply. I walk over to him. He looks up at me.

"Come in the kitchen with me. I want to speak with you a moment." I say.

Bakura glances around before nodding at me. I lead the way into the kitchen.

XXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

I couldn't sleep a lick last night. All I could think about was Yami. Is he alright? What's Dartz planning? Does he seriously think he's going to win this? Not a chance. I know we can defeat him. I know Atem's plan is for the best, but I still can't stop worrying something will go wrong.

_Bakura. I promise I'll save Yami._ I hear Marik say through our telepathy. I don't respond. He's done so much for me. I know deep down inside he's still iffy about being around vampires. The fact that he's going out of his way to make sure I'm happy means the world to me.

Suddenly, he's in front of me. "Come with me. I want to speak with you for a moment." he says.

I glance around at everyone before nodding to him. We walk into the kitchen. We sit at the table. Instead of sitting across from me like I expect, Marik sits right next to me. I watch him curiously as he cups my face in his hands. My eyes widened. What is he-

"Talk." he demands.

"What?"

"Tell me what's bothering you." Marik says removing his hands from my face. "Please. You're scaring me. You're my best friend. You usually respond to our link. I'm worried about you. I can't stand to see you so upset. Is it Yami? You know I'll do-"

"That's the thing!" I shout.

"What is?" Marik asks.

"You're going out of your way to help me. I know you're still not comfortable with all of this." I say.

"Bakura, I'm over you." Marik says. "I love Yugi now."

"I know." I say. "That's not what I'm talking about."

"Then…"

"I feel bad that you're doing all this shit for me, but I haven't done anything for you." I say.

"What are you talking about, Bakura?" Marik asks. "When we were together you made me so happy. You were always there for me and now that we've found our soul mates, we're both happier than we've been in years. Being with you taught me so much about myself. Why do you think you owe me anything? You're my best friend, no you're more than that. You're my brother. You don't have to do anything for me. I want you to be happy. Yes, this is making me uncomfortable being around all those Syanian Vampires, but I'm willing to do this for you. Your happiness means everything to me, Bakura. You weren't happy before, now you are. And it's all because of Yami. So please stop thinking like this. You don't owe me anything. Just seeing you smile is payment enough."

I don't know what to say to that. Marik's changed so much since we've came here. Part of me is glad we came here. So much good has come out of us moving to Domino City, but I hate how we were forced to move out of our home. Marik would do anything for me and he knows I'd do anything for him. Long ago, it was obsession with him, but now that I know he's in love with Yugi and not me, I know he really sees me as his friend and nothing more.

"Thank you so much Marik." I say reaching out to touch his hand. "This means a lot to me."

Marik puts his other hand on top of mine looking into my eyes. "You'd do the same thing for me, my king."

"Marik, you know I'm not-"

"No. You are." Marik says. "Dartz may have your kingdom, but before this year is over,we'll get it back."

"Thanks Marik." I say.

"Anytime."

XXXXXXX

[Kisara's POV]:

"How are y'all gonna get there?" Joey asks.

"His lair is right in the center of downtown Domino City." I reply.

"Are ya tellin me dat we've been walking down the streets all dis time and we coulda been snatched up by a freaky vampire king!" Joey exclaims.

"What do you think's been happening to those other people, ya moron!" Tristan scoffs.

"Who ya callin' a moron?" Joey says.

"You!"

"Alright, you two." Miho says. "Play nice."

"Like they ever do?" Yugi giggles.

"Joey does make a good point." Amane says. "How are you guys going to get there?"

"Through the woods." Marik says walking into the living room, Bakura following behind him.

"And where have you two been?" Mariku asks.

"We were fucking on the kitchen table. Didn't you hear Bakura screaming in there?" Marik snaps sarcastically. "Where do you think we've been?"

"We were talking." Bakura says taking a seat beside of Seto on the couch.

"Bakura, are you okay?" Amane asks.

"I'm fine, sis. Thanks. Marik helped me out." Bakura says.

"Big surprise there." Amane mutters.

"I heard that." Marik growls taking a seat beside Yugi.

"I didn't stutter." Amane snaps.

"Alright! you two!" Bakura says. "Enough!"

Marik and Amane mumble apologizes.

"Joey brought up a good point about how Marik, Kisara and I are going to get to Dartz's lair without being identified." Atem says. "Like Marik said, our best bet would be to go through the woods. We won't have to worry about someone seeing us in our true forms."

"Yeah, I didn't think about that." Tristan says. "It'd be strange seeing someone with wings walking down the streets."

"That's only partially why we're taking the woods." I say.

"And what's the other reason?" Alexis asks.

Dartz's lair has a secret area in the back. I think the woods that are around here lead to it, but only if you're a vampire."

"Oh and so what am I supposed to do?" Marik snaps. "Stand there and twiddle my thumbs while you and Atem go after Dartz?"

"No." I say. "There's a way for you to get in, I'm sure. We'll just have to figure it out."

"Alright, you three." Mai says. "You guys better get going. I want all of you to have a safe trip, eat healthy and let us know what's going on."

"And how are they supposed to do that?" Yugi asks.

"Bakura and I share a very strong bond, Yugi." Marik says. "I'll be able to communicate with him via telepathy."

"But you could be thousands of miles from here!" Joey exclaims. "How will ya ever reach, Kura?"

"Our telepathy can reach pretty far." Seto says. "And Bakura being alpha, he'll have no trouble at all picking up on what Marik is saying."

"That is so cool!" Yugi cries. "I wish I could do that!"

"Alright, so are we ready to go?" Marik asks standing up.

"Are you leaving already, Marik?" Blair asks.

"Yes, but I promise I'll be back before you know it." he says.

XXXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"You'll find out soon enough. Now then, someone will bring you something later. You prefer anything specific?" he asks.

"Anything's fine. Just not human or werewolf." I reply.

"Alright." Raphael says turning to leave.

"Wait!" I shout.

"What is it?" he asks turning around.

"What are they going to do to me?" I ask.

Raphael closes his eyes. "Whatever the Light wants." he says before walking out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

I wished Raphael would open his eyes. I know he doesn't believe this nonsense that Dartz is sprouting. He used to not be like this. When he was prince, we used to talk all the time. He was one of my best friends, then when he met Fiona things changed, he changed. But why? He loved her and she loved him. Why did it matter so much that she was a Hazuian? Couldn't they have worked out their difference and raised Criss together?

We were told that she had died, I was shocked when I saw her in Hazu the day that I met some of my friends. I hadn't met Bakura that day, but that's because he was in Syan at the time trying to escape Dartz's wrath. Criss had been living in Bakura's castle for years. I was glad she was safe. I know deep down inside Dartz misses her deeply. He's just too blinded by this stupid 'light' of his to realize it.

I need to find a way out of here. I need to stop this nonsense before it's too late. I'm not sure if Raphael can help me or not. I think he wants to, but he's following something that can't be trusted. I'm all for believing in destiny. I've always believed in destiny, but I also believe in choice. Certain things like falling in love is not a choice, but choosing what to wear, what to eat is. Dartz wants all of us to believe that the 'Light' is our master and it makes all the choices for us. He's using it as an excuse to hurt the Hazuians and the humans, and I won't have that.

What are the others doing? Are they out searching for me? I know Atem, Yugi, and Bakura wouldn't hesitate coming here. Bakura's more reckless than my brothers are. I hope he's at home. I don't want anything bad happening to him. I couldn't live with myself if Dartz got a hold of him.

Suddenly the door opened revealing 'Bakura'.

"Vivian, the jig is up. I'm not stupid. I know that's it's you." I say.

Vivian smirks. I hate how she's pretending to be Bakura. I know she's just messing with me. I know better than to fall for her tricks. She won't win this. None of them will. They may have me captured now, but it won't last long. I'll find a way to break out of here.

"If I'm not Bakura, then why did you blindly follow me into the woods?" she asks changing back into her original form.

"I thought you were him because he had left because he got upset." I say.

"About the fact that he didn't choose to be with you?" Vivian questions.

"H-how did you?"

"Oh, hunny. The Light knows all." she says.

"Are you ever going to stop with that bullshit. Why are you acting this way? What about when you were little and you and Isis-"

"That bitch meant nothing to me!" Vivian snarls. "I was glad to stab her!"

"It's so sad that you've been brainwashed." I say shaking my head. "Can't you see what's going on here?"

"And can't you see that you're a pathetic little bitch that needs to learn his place?" she spits.

"You're being foolish! Stop this nonsense, before it's too late!" I demand.

"Or else what?" she leers. "So you can get back to fucking a werewolf! How disgraceful! You know, Dartz was thinking about making you and your brothers part of the army, but since you like werewolf dick I guess you'd rather be apart of his army, right?"

"I don't to be apart of anyone's army!" I snarl. "I want to go back home! I want to live with Bakura. I love him!"

"You can't love the Hazuian King, Yami!" she cries.

"And why can't I?" I snap.

"Because it's in the treaty!" she hisses.

"Oh like you're one to follow the treaty!" I spit. "You drink human blood and are on human grounds!"

"Technically this is part of Syan." Vivian says. "And when have I ever obeyed that stupid treaty of ours? I don't care for it, but you do. You're strict by the book to it. So why disobey it?"

"I'm not disobeying it." I say. "You can't help who you fall in love with. You should know since you're so hell-bent on the ways of the 'Light'."

"Do you honestly think that The Light wants you and Bakura to be together?" she laughs.

"I could care less what the 'light' wants." I say. "I want to be with Bakura and I will be with him. The treaty may say we can't be together right now, but one day, we will be."

"You really think it'll be that simple?" she sneers. "Alright, suppose that you and your fucktards do end up defeating us and Bakura gets his throne back. What are you going to do about the Syanian King's signature?"

"We've already discuss it. I'll become the king of Syanian." I reply.

"Alright, so you're going to be king of Syan and Bakura is going to be king of Hazu. And since the two of you fuck eachother then you're automatically going to agree, right?" Vivian scoffs.

"I already know about the council." I snap. "And we're already in agreement about everything."

"Yes, the Syanians and Hazuians that you're living with are, but have you asked the rest of them?" she asks.

"There are no more!" I exclaim.

"There isn't?" she smirks. "Because I'll say there is."

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"You'll see." she says. "Now then, back to this conversation. If you do manage to have everyone in agreement that the treaty should be changed and you and Bakura sign it, what are you going to do about the Hazuian heir?"

"Bakura and I have already discussed it. I'm willing to let him be with someone else so they can carry his child." I say.

"So you're willing to let your lover fuck someone else?" she asks.

"I trust Bakura with all of my heart. I know he won't leave me." I say.

"Really now? You do realize that he's part animal right. He has the hormones of a wolf. They can't control things like that. He'll want to be with his own kind. If he's with you, you could kill him." Vivian says.

"Bakura can control his urges." I say. "He did with me when he believed I was human!"

"Perhaps." Vivian says. "But do you realize what this time of the year is?"

"What?" I growl.

"Werewolf mating season." she replies.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I ask.

"You're not around for him to fuck...what do you think he's going to do?" she asks.

"Your head games aren't going to work, Vivian!" I snarl. "So cut the shit because I'm not falling for it! I know Bakura loves me and would never cheat on me."

"Why wouldn't he?" Vivian says. "You're going to be in here for a long time. He's the Hazuian King, or well, let me correct myself. He's supposed to be the Hazuian King. It's his duty to pass on an heir. You can't do that for him, so while you're in here, he's going to make sure he gets someone pregnant."

"Even if that were the case, there's no one that Bakura could use to impregnate." I say. "Everyone's taken."

"It doesn't matter if all of the Hazuians living with you have mates." she says. "He'll find a way to pass on his genes. You may think he loves you, but when you get down to it, he'll choose his father's bloodline over you."

"I'm not expecting him to choose between either of us." I say. "I know Bakura loves me and whatever he has to do, I'll let him. Seto, Bakura, Joey and I have discussed this. Seto's going to carry the heir. I trust Seto, I know he wouldn't steal Bakura from me, he loves Joey."

"One of the humans that you've befriends, I presume?" she says looking at her claws. "Tell me something, when the time does come for Seto and Bakura to have sex, don't you think they'll get more pleasure from each other than from a human and a vampire?"

"That's not what sex is about." I say.

"So they say." Vivian says with a shrug. "But think about it. They're of the same specie. Joey their meal and you're their mortal enemy. Why would they want to have sex with either one of you?"

"Because they love us." I say.

"Love is for fools." Vivian snarls. "Can't you see that?! You're wasting your time being with him. You could be with someone like me, sugar."

"Stay away from me Vivian." I warn.

"You need to learn your lesson about respecting your own kind." she says approaching me. I try to break free but the chains are too tight. They seem to be draining my energy. "It's not nice to fuck your enemy." she purrs stroking my face with her claw.

"Get away from me!" I hiss.

"I'll show you some real fun. I'll show you how it feels to be inside a female Syanian Vampire top guard, then you'll never want to fuck that bitch ever again!" she exclaims before attacking my mouth.

XXXXXXXXX

[Atem's POV]:

We have Kisara leading the way. Marik and I walk on either side of her. The others didn't want us to leave, but they knew we had to. It was best that the three of us go instead of the others. Marik would be able to help with his illusions, Kisara an automatic giveaway to go, not only because she knows where Dartz's lair is, but because of her power.

"Kisara," I ask. "How does your power work exactly?"

"Well, I can go into the future some." she replies.

"Then why are we walking through these woods?" Marik snaps.

"Because it's dangerous to use it this close to Sartorius. Since he's able to see the future, he'll be able to see the future moving forward. We've done a lot of training, but I still haven't mastered that part of my ability yet." Kisara says.

"Then what good are you?" Marik spits.

"Marik,that's enough!" I shout.

"I'm just saying. We can't be fucking around when we get there. We need to be able to get in there and get Yami and get out." Marik says.

"We're not going to be able to do that. They'll know something's up if Yami is taken out right away." I say.

"Figures." Marik mutters.

"Anyways, I also have the ability to freeze time." Kisara says. "If I freeze time, Satorius can't actually see the future. You'll be able to sneak into Dartz's lair much easier that way, but my powers won't last long, so you'll have to hurry."

"I know exactly what I'm going to do, so don't worry about a thing my dears." Marik says.

XXXXXXXXXXX

[Ryou's POV]:

It's been a few hours since Marik, Atem, and Kisara have left, and I'm worried sick. What if something bad happens to them? Sartorius can see the future. He has to know they're coming by now. They're falling into a trap. I hate that all of us couldn't go, but I know it'd be dangerous, especially if Bakura went. I know what Dartz's in planning. I saw it in my dreams. I won't let it happen! I won't let him take my brother's happiness away!

"Ry?" Mariku asks wrapping his arms around me, pulling me into his lap. "What's wrong?"

"Just worried." I sigh. There's no point in beating around the bush. Even without the mind-link all of us share, Mariku still would be able to sense something's amiss with me.

"You shouldn't be." he says into my hair before kissing my head. "They'll be fine."

"I know." I say. "It's just I wish there was someway to help."

"You're already helping a great deal, little one." Mariku says. "Just relax and trust them."

"I do trust them." I say. "I'm just worried something bad will happen. Dartz and his gang are evil, Mariku! They could end up dead and then Marik won't be able to call for help and-"

"Ryou." Mariku says turning me around so we're looking at one another. "Marik, Atem and Kisara can handle this."

"How do you know nothing bad is going to happen?" I ask.

"I don't." I say. "But I trust them. I know they'll do what they need to do."

I sigh. "It's just-"

"Stop worrying, love." Mariku says against my lips. "You just enjoy this."

He kisses me and I all but melt.

XXXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

"Hey, Kura wanna play a game?" Joey asks plopping down on the couch beside of me.

"Not now Joey." I say.

"Oh c'mon. You can't sit there and worry, man." he says. "It's not good for ya. Mai told me dat."

"And I also said to stop speaking like that." she says walking through the living room a few bags. "Sound horrible when you talk like that."

I laugh.

"Well, at least you're laughing, man." Joey says. "But Mai, there's nothing wrong with the way I talk."

"If you asked me for a job, I wouldn't hire you because you speak like that. Don't worry, I'll help you." she says with a wink before going outside.

"Girls." he mutters. "They're always complaining about something."

"Tell me about it." I say.

"So do ya wanna play a game?" he asks.

I shrug. "Sure, why not." I say.

Joey and I end up playing Mario Cart. It's actually a lot of fun. I've never played it before. Joey's pretty good, but I won't let him win. I lap the third lap and win. Joey growls.

"How did you beat me?!" he cries. "I was-"

"Because you suck at games." Tristan says sitting across from us on the other couch. "What are y'all doing?"

"Playing Mario Cart." I say.

"Umm...shouldn't we be more concern about other matters than video games?" Tristan asks.

"I'm trying to help Bakura to calm down." Joey snaps. "It's not good for him to be so wound up."

"Joey's right." Serenity says coming into the living room with Amane and Carlina. "We can't do anything until we hear from Marik, so why sit here and be bored out of our minds when we can play video games and things like that?"

"I still think it's lame how T and I couldn't go with Atem, Kisara and Marik though." Joey says. "We could have been so much help."

"Oh yes because humans can really defeat vampires." Amane says rolling her eyes. "Sending you out there without experience would be homicidal and I refuse to have that on my conscience."

"We can take care of ourselves, right T?" Joey says.

"Right." Tristan says.

"I appreciate your enthusiasm guys." I say. "But my sister is right, you'd get killed the moment they saw you."

"But didn't Kisara say that Satorius' powers not work on us?" Tristan asks.

"They don't." Alexis says walking into the living room with a bowl of chips. "But that doens't mean we're sending you guys out there as a shield."

"Well, I want to be able to help." Joey says. "I can't stand seeing you guys so upset."

"I know." I say. "But I don't want anything happening to you guys. It'd kill me if something did."

Tristan and Joey smile at me.

"You really mean that?" Tristan asks.

"Of course." I say. "You're my friends."

"Hey, Bakura?" Joey asks.

"Yeah?"

"When this is all said and done, will T, Duke, Serenity and I be allowed into your kingdom?" he asks.

I smile. "What do you think?"

XXXXXXXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

"You are so beautiful." Vivian purrs in my ear running her tongue along my jawline and capturing me in a kiss once again. I still struggle within the chains, but each time I move, they only get tighter.

"Stop resisting, my love." she says. "I'm only showing you the truth."

"I don't want you Vivian." I spit. "Get off of me, _now!_"

"Not the right specie?" she sneers.

"No." I snap. "You're not the right gender and you're not Bakura!"

"I can change that you know." she says pulling back some. "I have the ability to turn into him. Would you like that?" she whispers into my ear. "Would you like me to be Bakura for you, my sweet?"

"No!" I snap. "I want you to get off of me and leave me alone!"

"I can't do that." she says. "You need to see how it feels to be with a vampire."

"I don't care about that!" I hiss. "I only want to be with Bakura!"

Vivian licks my neck before sinking her fangs in it. I hiss when she begs to suck at my blood.

"How is that fair?" she asks looking at me my blood dripping down the corners of her mouth, she licks the blood off. "Bakura will be fucking someone, so why not fuck me?"

"Even if I wanted to have sex with someone else, it sure as hell wouldn't be with you!" I spit.

A smirk spreads across Vivian's face. "You don't have a choice. I'm getting you one way or another." she says.

"So you're going to rape me?" I growl.

"Can't rape the willing, now can you dear?" she says reaching inside my pants to touch me. I squirm under her touch. I feel like I'm cheating on Bakura right now. My body is slowly reacting to her touches and I don't want it to. "You feel better than I imagined. I can't wait to have you inside of me."

"We're not having sex Vivian!" I yell.

Vivian smirks pulling her hand out. "I'd say we are. You're bound up by special bindings that we've created. The more you struggle, the tighter they become. So just relax and let me show you a good time." she says before attacking my mouth again. I hate the way she tastes. She tastes like a filthy whore. I want Bakura's soft lips and his body against me. Stupid bindings. There has to be a way to break out of these things!

"Don't resist." Vivian says before removing our pants. "You need to experience this. I know you hold back for Bakura. I know you want to drink his blood, you can drink mine."

"I have no interest in your taint blood. Now get off of me!"

"Don't worry." she says straddling my hips. "I'm clean. I made sure."

My eyes widened when I'm suddenly inside of her. I don't move. I just sit there as she moves against me, biting on me, kissing me. She wants everyone and will do whatever she can do get them. This feels so wrong, what part of 'I'm gay' doesn't she comprehend? Does she honestly think that she's going to change my mind about how I feel about Bakura? Suddenly the door opens. I jump which causes my erection to ram into the back of Vivian causing her to scream.

"Well, I didn't know a fuck party was going on in here." Slade laughs closing the door behind him, leaning against it.

"Did you come to join?" Vivian asks.

"No." Slade says. 'Though it is tempting. I came here because Dartz wants you."

"He can wait." Vivian says. "I'm busy."

"Shit like that is going to get your ass killed. Remember what happened to Jagger?" he snaps.

What did they mean? Did Jagger die?

"She won't get rid of me." Vivian says getting off of me. "He needs me. Now show Yami over here how it feels to fuck a vampire because he's not responding to me at all."

Slade laughs. "Well he likes dick Vivian, not pussy. What did you expect?"

"His body should still to react to something good." Vivian says.

"Your lose ass wouldn't feel good to a damn horse's dick, now get your fat ass dressed and go see Dartz!"

"Fine!" she growls putting her clothes on. "I expect details on your fuck session, Slade."

"Just get the fuck out of here!" he snaps.

Vivian growls before leaving.

"Well, well, we finally meet again." Slade says. "Ready for some fun?" **  
**

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Oh this chapter came out perfectly, don't y'all think? I made Vivian fucking nasty as hell! Haha! Too bad y'all can't kill her. :P. Review lovelies! **


	35. Chapter 35:Broken

**Y'all's reviews for last chapter were amazing! I loved how mad y'all are at me! AHHH so exciting! Y'all are only going to get madder though. Everyone wants to kill Vivian. Sorry folks, not happening. *smirks* I was called evil today haha! Priceless! Y'all thought what happened last chapter was bad...umm no...I have something much worse in store for y'all. *smiles pleasantly* Onward! :D. **

**Disclaimer:I do not own Yugioh. If I did, Bakura and Yami would have admitted their true feelings for each other and my wonderful story Impossibly Yours would have happened. I do own this plot and all my OC characters.**

**Warning: This story contains violence, some character death, lemons and m-pregnancy if any of this bothers you, then you need to leave because I will not put up with annoying bitching.**

**Summary:**

**The day before Bakura, the crown prince of Hazu, the werewolf kingdom, is to be crowned the next king. His siblings Ryou and Amane are kidnapped by none other than the Syanian army. In the attempt to get his younger brother and sister away from the vampires, he is kidnapped as well and held at ransom by the vampire king, Dartz. Azizi, the king of Hazu gives up his life in order to spare his children. Dartz agrees, forcing Bakura to take Ryou and Amane to Domino City, posing as humans. When Bakura's friends arrive in Domino City to tell him the fate of his home, Bakura is furious, creating a clan to wipe out all vampires. Bakura falls in love with Yami, they start dating unaware of what and who each other really is but when Yami's brother Yugi is caught in one of the traps, everything falls apart.**

**Chapter Thirty-five: Broken**

Vivian walked into Dartz's 'office' Allister and Valon stood guard at the doors.

"Move it, bitches." she snaps.

"What's gotten you in such a foul mood?" Valon asks.

"She was probably getting the shit fucked out of her and Dartz called for her so she's pissed because she didn't come." Allister smirks.

Vivian growls. "You're just jealous because you haven't gotten any of this."

"No one wants that shit." Raphael says walking up to the door. "Now get your ass inside. Our King wants us present."

"Did he want us too?" Valon asks.

"No." Raphael says. "Just keep watch of the door and any signs of suspicious activity."

"The only suspicious activity around here is you." Vivian mutters before she and Raphael go inside.

Dartz is sitting in a giant chair that's sitting on a platform. Sartorius stood on the lower part.

Raphael and Vivian both bow to Dartz.

"How may we help you, your highness?" Raphael asks.

"Watch for any signs of suspicious activity. I know the Hazuians are going to come after Yami and we can't let that happen." Dartz says.

"The Hazuians can't even get passed the barrier." Vivian laughs. "Why worry?"

"You're forgetting that they've teamed up with some of our own." Sartorius says. "They'll be able to get through if let's say..Atem or Kisara went in first."

"Kisara's coming back?" Vivian beams licking her lips.

"Can you please leave that poor girl alone?" Raphael snaps. "We're here to serve the Light, not for you to get laid."

"I know that!" Vivian snaps. "But what's wrong with having a little fun?"

"We're not here to-"

"Alright!" Dartz shouts. "That's enough. If the two of you want to bitch, go bitch elsewhere. We have more important things to attend to. Now, Raphael, I want you, Allister and Valon to go to the outer layer and keep watch. Some lesser guards can guard the door."

"As you wish, your highness." Raphael says before leaving.

"And what do you want me to do?" Vivian sneers.

"Help them in." Dartz smirks.

XXXXXXXX

[Marik's POV]:

We've been walking for about forty years and I think I died 40% because it's so boring. I understand why we're taking this route, but can't we...I don't know fly or in my case, change into my wolf form and run there?

"Why is this taking so long?" I groan. "I'm sick of this. We're not human, we should be using our abilities and getting there faster."

"Using our powers would have Michelle detect us." Kisara says.

"Who the hell is Michelle?" I ask.

"She's one of the humans that Slade or Vivian captured when I was kept prisoner there." Kisara replies. "She's around my age, she trained with Jonathan, the others and I under Slade and Vivian's rule. She has the power to detect vampires and werewolves, but only if we use our abilities."

"If she was captured then why wouldn't she want to help us out?" I ask.

Kisara sighs. "She's been brainwashed."

"And you weren't?" Atem asks.

"No." Kisara replies. "Because I was with Vivian so much. She wouldn't allow Slade to do anything to me."

"So wait, Slade has the power to control minds?!" I exclaim.

"Yes." she says.

"This isn't good." Atem says. "We need to get to Yami as fast as we possibly can. How much further Kisara?"

"Shouldn't be too much longer. I can sense us getting near." she says.

XXXXXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

"Ready for some fun?" Slade leers licking his lips trailing one of his claws over my face.

"It's a shame that you and Jagger turned out the way you did." I say.

Slade jerks back into an upright position. "What are you talking about?" he hisses.

"You're blindly following Dartz, who, as you're aware of, has been brainwashed by an evil force. You and Jagger have been caught up in this nonsense and can't think for yourselves." I reply.

"You're just jealous because Dartz picked me and not you." Slade laughs.

"I don't want to be apart of this nonsense." I snap.

"Yes, yes. I know." Slade says waving me off. "You want to go back to Bakura and fuck him right? It's just so sickening that someone with your brains are wasting it away on some dog."

"Bakura isn't a dog! I love him very much and I don't care what you or Vivian or anyone else says! There's nothing you can do to change my mind about how I feel about him!" I yell.

"You'll change your mind once you feel me inside of you." Slade says. "You'll like me better, I promise you."

"You're just as much of a whore as Vivian is!" I snarl. "Why would I ever want you?!"

Slade smirks before kneeling before me. "Your eyes are so beautiful." he purrs. "Keep them on me while I pleasure you."

"Touch me and you die." I hiss.

"You can't do anything to me." Slade says running a claw down my chest and abdomen leaving a thin trail of blood. "You're chained up and you have no power to stop me. Your wing is messed up, you're in no condition to be fighting with me. So just relax and let me make you really scream."

Before I have time to say anything, Slade's lips on mine. He bites and nips at my lower lip pushing his tongue through my lips exploring my mouth. He uses one hand to keep my face in place so I won't turn my head and the other to wrap around me, trying to get an erection out of me.

He pulls away after a while, licking his lips. "Vivian may not have gotten you to scream, but baby, I sure will." he says. Slade moves so he's between my legs swallowing me. I bit my lip to keep from screaming. He hums around me taking me deep within his mouth. I feel myself growing at the sensation. I can't react to this. It's wrong. I only want Bakura and no one else. Who cares if he's a werewolf! I love him! Can't these idiots see that?!

I choke back a scream when Slade thrust inside of me without warning. He growls, hissing in pleasure as my muscles clenched around him tightly.

"Nice and tight." he pants. "Open your eyes and look into my eyes while I fuck you. I love the look you're giving right now. It's so sexy."

"Why are you doing this?" I hiss. "Get out of me!"

"I'm doing this to teach you a lesson. I'm doing this because I can. I'm doing this because it is what the Light wants." Slade replies thrusting his tongue in my mouth. I don't respond. He can't make me.

I bite down on his tongue hard. He hisses jerking back away from my mouth blood pouring down the sides of his own.

"Oh so this is how you want to play? Well, if you wanted to bite me little spitfire, why didn't you say so?" he says erotically licking his lips.

"I bit you because I wanted your nasty ass out of me not because it felt good." I snap.

"You'll be feeling good before too much longer. You'll be begging for more here soon." he says reaching between us to grab me. His claws piercing my flesh slightly as he begins again.

"Does this feel good?" he asks.

"_No_!" I growl.

"Stop lying, you know it does." Slade smirks thrusting into me harder.

"Raping me isn't going to change my feelings about Bakura. I don't care what you do to me, I will always love him." I say.

Slade stops for a moment looking into my eyes, studying me. I never break eye contact with him.

"You really are in love with the Hazuian King, aren't you?" he laughs.

"Yes!" I cry. "How many times do I have to tell you that?!"

Slade's face almost splits from the smirk upon his face. "Well then, I'll just have to change that, now won't I?" he says before attacking my mouth again.

XXXXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

All of a sudden I feel this sharp shooting pain erupting inside of my chest. I squeeze my eyes shut, clutching my chest. What the hell was that?! I've never felt something like that before in my life. Joey and Tristan, who have been playing a game, immediately jump up throwing the controllers down and running to my aid.

"Are you alright, man?" Tristan asks.

"Say something, Kura." Joey pleads.

I want to answer, but I can't. The pain travels down my body. It's a burning aching pain. I bit my lip to keep from screaming. The pain is only getting worse.

"**MAI!**" Joey screams.

"W-what! What's going on?!" Mai cries. "Oh dear. What happened to him?"

"I don't know!" I heard Tristan and Joey yell desperately. "All of a sudden he was doubling over in pain!"

"Alright, you two, just calm down." Mai says. She kneels in front of me. "Bakura, I want you to look at me, can you do that?"

I do my best to look at her, but my vision is fuzzy. What's wrong with me?!

"Bakura, I need you to stay focused. I think I know what's going on with you and if you don't look at me, it'll only get worse."

I nod. Squeezing my eyes shut tightly before opening them. I have to use all of my willpower to focus on Mai. I block out everything else around me.

"Where does it hurt?" she asks.

"Everywhere." I moan painfully.

"Where did it start?" she asks.

"In my chest. Sharp, shooting, burning pain." I reply hoarsely.

"Joey, go get Mahad." Mai says. "I think I know what's going on, but I can't fix it because it's not of the body."

What is she talking about? What's going on with me?

"Bakura?" Mahad says softly.

"M-Mahad." I gasp.

"Joey, Tristan. I need to two of you to help Bakura into my office." Mahad says standing up.

I feel myself being lifted up by Tristan and Joey, but I can barely see where they're taking me, everything's blurry. I squeeze my eyes shut trying to get rid of the pain. It hurts so badly and the pain's only getting worse by the second.

I let out an ear piercing shriek when pain explodes in my head. Tears stream down my face.

"Hold him." Tristan says. "I'm going to get the others!"

"T wait-"

"Mahad might need some help!" Tristan yells.

"Alright, but hurry, man!" Joey shouts.

I feel myself being held by Joey. My face is buried in his chest.

"Shh. It's going to be alright, Bakura. We'll find out what's going on with you." I hear Joey say before the darkness takes over me.

XXXXXXXXXX

[Ryou's POV]:

I jolt upright when I hear an ear piercing shriek of pain coming from downstairs. Mariku, who had been sleeping, sits up with a look of concern on his face.

"W-what's wrong, love?" he asks.

"It's Bakura." I say throwing my clothes on desperately. "He's hurt! I gotta go downstairs and help him."

"Alright, Ry, we will. Just calm down. You'll get hurt yourself acting like that." Mariku says getting off the bed and putting his own clothes on.

"But Bakura is-"

"I know that." Mariku says.

"But!"

"Shh." Mariku says pulling me into his arms. "We'll find out what's going on, but I want you to calm down before we go down there, can you do that for me?"

I nod stiffly into his chest. He pulls away from me before we head downstairs.

XXXXXXXX

[Amane's POV]:

"Do you think this plan will work?" I ask Serenity, who's lying on my chest.

"I know so." Serenity says looking at me with her blind eyes before kissing me. I kiss her back holding her in my arms. She pulls away after a while. "I know Kisara can get through this. And so can Atem and Marik."

"I'm not worried about Marik so much. He's annoying." I mutter.

Serenity giggles. "I know, but Yugi loves him and you adore him."

"True." I say. "I just wish I was out there helping Kisara. I know how much she hates Vivian and she'll go right into her trap."

"Sometimes we have to play into traps to get out of one." Serenity says. "Remember how Kisara and John escaped? Speaking of which, do you know what happened to him?"

"He went back home to his parents." I reply.

"And do they know-"

"No."

"So how is he coping with that?" Serenity asks.

"Well, the good thing about John is he's not a naturally born vampire so he lacks wings." I reply. "It's easier for him to hide the fact. Plus, he's only ten, he needed to go home."

"No doubt." Serenity says. "He needs to be with his parents."

"Yeah, Duke helped them get everything settled." I say.

"Well, that's a relief." Serenity says.

Suddenly, I hear an ear piercing shriek of pain followed by a knock at the door.

"Come in!" I call getting off the bed, helping Serenity as well.

"Amane, it's your brother he's-"

"Where is he?!" I shout.

"Downstairs. I'm going to get Ryou." Tristan says. "Do you want me to help you with Serenity?"

"Sure. Take her downstairs, I'll get Ry." I say.

"We're already here." Mariku says as he and Ryou walk into the open door.

"Alright, we need to get downstairs." I say. "Tristan, Mariku, you two help Serenity downstairs. Ry and I need to get to our brother."

"Right on it, Ama." Tristan says.

XXXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

Slade thrust into me hard and deep, forcing an orgasm out of me. I bite my lip to keep from screaming. Slade hisses, biting down on my neck as his own triggers. I shudder. I feel so disgusting. Bakura will never want me now that I'm tainted with Vivian and Slade's diseases.

Slade pulls out of me after a while, standing up, pulling his pants back on. Suddenly, I feel his hand slap me across the face.

"I told you to look at me while I fuck you, didn't I?" he shouts. "Why didn't you obey my commands?"

"I only look into the eyes of Bakura. He's the only one that I will make love with." I say.

"So what you're saying is that you imagined Bakura while I fucked you, is that it?" Slade laughs.

"Why are you laughing?" I hiss.

"Because it's funny. You could have so much better than him, it's sad that you want him so bad." Slade says.

"It's called being in love. Act right and treat someone right, maybe you'll experience it too." I snap.

"I don't want to fall in love." Slade hisses. "It's a waste of time!"

Vivian said something familiar earlier. Is that what Dartz has been teaching them? That love is a waste of time and for them to hurt others because the 'light' told them to? Oh Dartz, why are you doing this? What happened to you?

"Love is a beautiful thing when you find the right person." I say. "It makes you happy."

"Well, then I guess I'll become happy because I found you." Slade sneers.

"I won't make you happy, Slade. I don't belong with you." I say.

"Oh yes you do. I'm going to make you love me." he says.

"You can't make me do anything Slade!" I shout.

"Oh, that's where you're wrong. You see, you may know what Vivian's power is, but you don't know what mine is." he leers his face inches from mine.

"And what's that?" I hiss.

"Controlling your mind." he smirks.

My eyes widened. "No stop don't!" I shout trying to break free, but Slade doesn't listen. I let out a scream of pain before falling unconscious.

XXXXXXXXXX

[Ryou's POV]:

Amane and I run down the stairs as fast as we can. We spot Joey laying Bakura on a bed in Mahad's office. Mahad and Mai are setting up some sort of machine.

"What's wrong with him?!" I cry running over to my brother.

"We're not sure little one." Mai says. "We're going to run tests on him."

"Is he sick?" Amane asks.

"It's not his body." Mai replies. "So there's nothing I can do."

"So how are we going to find out what's wrong with him?" Joey asks.

"This machine will help us." Mahad says. "It measures spiritual energies."

"Will it hurt Bakura?" I ask.

"It could." Mahad answers honestly. "So I'll need the two of you to help me."

Amane and I nod moving closer to Bakura. He's lying on his back his face laced with pain.

"He's unconscious right now." Mai says pushing some buttons. "But this machine will wake him up. He'll try to get up, so I want you to hold him down. He'll be in a lot of pain, but we have to get inside of his soul to see what's going on."

"Alright," Tristan pants. "I've gotten everyone."

"Good." Mahad says. "Mariku, hook these up to Bakura's arms."

My lover mumbles something but obeys putting steel clasp around Bakura's wrist. All of us help hook Bakura up to the machine. There are so many wires and whatnot. I'm scared. Mariku senses this and walks up to me, rubbing my back.

"It'll be okay, Ry. Bakura's strong, he'll get through this." he says.

"I thought you hated Bakura." Tristan says.

"I do." Mariku replies. "But he's my brother's best friend and if anything happened to him, he'd have my head."

XXXXXXXX

[Seto's POV]:

"Alright, we're ready." I say.

Mai nods, pushing a button. Bakura's eyes shoot up, if it weren't for the clasp around his body he would have bolted upright. Tears stream down his face as he panics to break free.

"Bakura," Ryou says gently taking his brother's hand. "Just relax it's going to be okay."

"Ry's right." Amane says taking the other one. "We're all right here beside of you."

"What are the readings saying?" I ask.

"I'm not sure." Mahad says. "He's moving too much. I can't get a good read on them."

"Well then someone needs to hold him down, don't they?" Mariku says. "Seto, get over here and help me hold royal ass down."

I walk over to him, helping Mariku hold Bakura down. Bakura bucks under us trying to break free as the machine reads his spiritual energies. I can feel him trying to turn into a wolf, but we can't let him. The energy will be different if he does and we need to find out what's causing his pain in this form. After a while, Bakura stops moving as much. He moans painfully. I hate having to see him this way. I want to help him so badly, but I'm not sure what to do.

"Alright, everyone back away from him." Mahad orders.

We do. He walks up to Bakura placing his hand on his face. Bakura stares up at him blankly. I don't think he can see him at all.

"What's going on?!" Ryou cries. "Is he alright?!"

Mahad doesn't answer continuing to run his fingers over Bakura's face and through his hair.

"Mahad what's-"

Mahad closes his eyes. "It's just what I predicted." he says.

"What is it?" Amane asks.

"Bakura's connection with Yami is to the extreme. Whatever's going on with him, Bakura can feel it as well." Mahad replies.

We look at each other.

"Seto, I need you to contact Marik through the link and tell him that we need to find out what's going on with Yami because Bakura is in severe pain right now."

"I'm on it." I say concentrating on the link and sending my thoughts out to Marik.

XXXXXXXXXX

[Marik's POV]:

_Marik_, I hear Seto calling in my mind.

_What is it Seto, is everything okay? _I ask.

_No. Bakura's in bad shape._ Seto replies.

_**What**?! What's wrong with him?!_ I shout.

_We're not exactly sure. He's in a lot of pain. Mahad's hooked him up to his machine to test his spiritual energies. It's really low. He believes it has to do with his connection with Yami. _Seto replies._ How much further away are you guys from Dartz's lair?_

"Kisara, how much longer do we have?" I ask.

"Another mile or so, why?" Kisara asks.

"Seto just contact me. Something's happening to Bakura. He believes it has something do to with Yami because of their connection to one another." I reply.

"Then we need to hurry. Tell Seto we'll get back to him as soon as possible. We'll find out what's going on with Yami." Atem says.

"We need to hurry and get to him!" I shout. "Bakura's in danger!"

"It's too-"

"I don't care!" I shout. "My best friend is _dying_!"

"Marik, we're worried about him too, but we can't go into this recklessly." Atem says.

"Then what do you suppose we do?" I spit.

"We're going to get there." Kisara says. "We're nearly there."

"You just said we have a mile left." I snap.

"We did." Kisara says. "But now, we don't. The entrance is just up ahead."

_Seto we're nearly there. We'll find out what's going on with Yami. I'll get back to you as soon as possible._ I tell Seto through the link.

_Alright, Marik keep me posted. We're counting on you._ Seto says.

_Don't worry, you can count on me._

We walk a bit further until we suddenly stop.

"Why are we stopping?" I snap.

"We're here." Kisara says.

I have no idea what they're talking about, but okay. Suddenly, a bright light flashes and little boy walks out through the invisible portal.

"P-please help me." he pleads. He's covered in blood. "They're after me."

"Who is?" Atem asks kneeling down beside the boy.

"Them." he croaks. "They're going to kill us all!"

"Just what we need." I mutter.

Kisara gives me a look, but I shrug it off.

"Can you tell me where I can find these people who've hurt you?" Atem asks.

"Through there." the boy replies shakily. "But they're going to kill you."

"I'll kill them before they kill us." I snarl.

**XXXXXXXX  
So much going on! Who's ready?! ME! Let's begin the pain! WOOHOO! Review lovelies! **


	36. Chapter 36:Unforgotten

**There is a LOT going on in this chapter that y'all need to pay attention to. It's a LONG chappie. :D. It will start to tell why things are the way they are. I do two new POVs in this chappie. So I hope y'all enjoy the POVs I have :D. Also, before I forget, I use a quote from my sister's favorite game, Asssassin's Creed. If I'm not mistaken it comes from Brotherhood, but I don't play AC so she can credit me if I'm wrong. **

**Oh and before I forget, I can't remember if I ever used Shadah before so if I have please forgive me this story is much too long and I really don't feel like going back over it so if I have please tell me and I will change it to a different name this chappie. Anyways, enjoy! :D. **

**Disclaimer:I do not own Yugioh. If I did, Bakura and Yami would have admitted their true feelings for each other and my wonderful story Impossibly Yours would have happened. I do own this plot and all my OC characters.**

**Warning: This story contains violence, some character death, lemons and m-pregnancy if any of this bothers you, then you need to leave because I will not put up with annoying bitching.**

**Summary:**

**The day before Bakura, the crown prince of Hazu, the werewolf kingdom, is to be crowned the next king. His siblings Ryou and Amane are kidnapped by none other than the Syanian army. In the attempt to get his younger brother and sister away from the vampires, he is kidnapped as well and held at ransom by the vampire king, Dartz. Azizi, the king of Hazu gives up his life in order to spare his children. Dartz agrees, forcing Bakura to take Ryou and Amane to Domino City, posing as humans. When Bakura's friends arrive in Domino City to tell him the fate of his home, Bakura is furious, creating a clan to wipe out all vampires. Bakura falls in love with Yami, they start dating unaware of what and who each other really is but when Yami's brother Yugi is caught in one of the traps, everything falls apart.**

**Chapter Thirty-six: Unforgotten**

[Dartz's POV]:

_"I hereby declare you King and Queen of Syan." Father says to Fiona and me. We're bowing before him. He places a crown on each of our heads. This is the most amazing experience of my life. Today is my twenty-first birthday and I've become King of Syan. I have a beautiful wife and soon, I'll have a beautiful daughter. I couldn't be more happier than I am right now._

_Father turns around to face everyone, they're bowing before Fiona and me._

_"All hail Dartz and Fiona Orichalcos, the new rulers of Syan!" Father cries._

_Fiona and I look up, breaking into a smile when cheers erupt around us. Father's smiling at us. I know I can make him and this country proud. I will stick by the treaty and treat the Hazuians with respect._

A few months went by. Everything was perfect. Fiona and I ruled Syan with honor, until one day...everything changed.

_Fiona screams. She's lying on a bed. Our baby will be here any time soon. There's doctors and such around helping her. I'm holding her hand. She's squeezing it tightly, tears streaming down her beautiful face._

_I'm not sure how much time passed by, one minute Fiona was screaming and the next she broke into a smile, tears of joy streaming down her face._

_"Hand me my child." she says._

_The nurse hands the wrapped child over to my wife._

_"Congratulations my king and queen, it's a girl." she says._

_Fiona takes our daughter in her arms. "She's beautiful." she whispers._

_I look at my daughter. She's staring up at me with gorgeous hazel eyes, eyes like her mother's._

_"What should we name her, dear?" Fiona asks._

_"Criss." I reply._

For the first year or so, everything's going fine. We raise Criss, but something is off about her. She's not nearly as agile and fast as the other vampires her age. And she doesn't seem to have too much of a taste for blood either. I found out why the day I found out the truth about Fiona….

_It's a full moon night. It means tonight's going to be a special night for us here in Syan. A full moon gives vampires great strenght. It only comes once a year. It's different each year, but Satorius can predict it easily. We have a grand celebration. Everything's set up. Everyone's outside, but I can't seem to locate Fiona at all. Criss is playing with her friends and Raphael is keeping watch on her. I can always depend on him. He's always been so loyal to me._

_"Fiona?" I call walking through the castle. Aside from the usual guards, the palace walls are empty. I spot her sitting between the walls near the storage room. I kneel down beside of her. She's sitting with her knees to her chest. "Fiona, darling what's wrong?" I ask._

_She looks up at me, tears streaming down her face._

_"Fiona?!" I cry. "Please say something!"_

_"I-"_

_I lift her in my arms. She doesn't protest. I know what she needs. We've been so busy preparing things that she hasn't been able to feed lately. Her eyes are wild. The moon will help her. I know it. I rush through the palace. The guards help me through the doors to outside. I stand directly under the full moon. Everyone's staring at us. Fiona screams. Thrashing about in my arms._

_"Fiona, love, what's wrong?" I ask desperately, my grip tightening on her. She continues screaming and thrashing._

_Father and Criss run over to us immediately._

_"What's wrong with mommy?!" Criss cries._

_"I don't know little one." I say trying to keep my voice steady for her sake. I don't want Criss to worry about her mother or me._

_"Dartz, put Fiona down." Father commands._

_"But-"_

_"Do it." he says._

_I gulp, nodding. Placing her down on the ground gently. Criss runs over to her placing her small clawed hands on her mother's shoulders._

_"Mommy?" she says desperately._

_"Criss-" Fiona moans._

_A crowd has formed around us. The guards keep them back. Fiona suddenly lets out a scream of agony. I kneel down beside of her putting my hand on her back, rubbing it. Fiona tensed up, she screamed again. Her bones starting cracking one by one._

_"Father what's-"_

_I didn't get to finish. Fiona pushed me away from her. I crawled over to her, reaching out for her. Criss reached out for her mother. I pulled her close to me. Everyone watched in fear as Fiona's body started changing. My eyes widened when a brown wolf with hazel eyes replaced my wife._

_"She's an imposter!" I heard someone in the crowd shout._

_"The Hazuians are declaring war!"_

_"Kill her!"_

_I couldn't think. I couldn't move. My eyes were widened in horror._

_"D-Daddy?" Criss croaks. She hides behind me, peeking over my arm to look at her mother._

_Fiona and I stare at one another. If not for the guards, the vampires would have killed Criss and Fiona by now. They won't be able to keep them back forever. I have to figure out something. I slowly stand. Pulling Criss into my arms. Everyone's watching me, fangs dripping venom, ready to strike._

_When I was prince, I had to learn about the findings of both Hazu and Syan. I learnt that Francis Syan and Harold Hazu were the ones that built the kingdoms. Before then, they were generals of their respective armies. There had been a massive war that went on between vampires and werewolves for centuries until Syan's wife fell in love with Hazu' and vise versa. Hazu and Syan were furious over this, but their wives begged them to spare them._

_Hazu and Syan agreed that they should build kingdoms and draw up a treaty with rules. The treaty stated that werewolves and vampires were not allowed on one another's land without permission and by no circumstances can a werewolf and a vampire have any form of any sort of sexual relationship with one another._

And I had.

XXXXXXXX

[Atem's POV]:

"What's your name?" I ask the boy.

"D-David." he stutters, his whole frame is shaking uncontrollably.

"I know this is hard for you, but I need you to calm down and lead us to who's been keeping you prisoner." I say.

"I can't they'll-"

"No one is going to hurt you." I say. "I promise."

'David' looks at Kisara, Marik and then back to me. He gulps, nodding.

"Kisara, did you freeze time?" I hear Marik whisper to her.

"Of course. I didn't have Vivian get affected though, we need her." Kisara says.

"Are you sure this is her?" Marik asks.

"Of course, I know that bitch from anywhere." Kisara scoffs.

"Lead the way, little one." I say standing up. "We'll be right behind you."

'David' nods, turning to go into the portal.

"Marik, the portal is frozen open so you can get in, but you need to go first because I'm not sure how much longer my power willl last." Kisara says.

Marik nods walking through the portal. Kisara and I follow suit. We follow 'David' through the woods. No one says anything. He stumbles a few times, but I know it's for pretend. I know exactly what's going on here, but I'm going to play along because we need to get into Dartz's hideout and find Yami and get him out of here as soon as we possibly can.

Suddenly, the 'boy' takes off running.

"Hey get back here!" Marik shouts starting to run after him.

"Marik!" Kisara shouts, but he doesn't listen. Kisara and I run after him only to run into Raphael, Valon, and Allister standing guard. Vivian is nowhere to be found.

"Out of my way!" Marik shouts.

"You are not allowed to pass unless you are given permission from our king first." Valon says.

"I don't care what your stupid king says I'll-"

"Marik," Kisara says. "Let me handle this."

Marik mutters something under his breath and backs away, standing beside of me. He and I watch as Kisara walks up to the three guards. She pulls out something from her pocket.

"My name is Kisara Dragon. This is my ID to prove it." she says handing it to Raphael. "I am apart of the Paradius Organization. I have served Dartz for nearly a year now."

"And who are these two?" Allister asks gesturing over to Marik and me.

"These are my associates. I had been on a journey to find potential vampires to help us defeat the Hazuians in this war. I figured these two could do." Kisara says.

Allister and Valon narrow their eyes. Raphael stands impassively with his arms crossed over his chest.

"You may go through." he says.

We nod, heading through the path that they've created for us.

"Hey, he's not a vampire!" I hear Vivian shout.

"After him!" Valon shouts.

"**RUN**!" Kisara screams and we do.

XXXXXXXXX

[Marik's POV]:

Shit. I knew it wouldn't be that easy. That little boy 'David' was definitely Vivian. Anyone with brains could sense that. Dartz wants us here. Well, good so that way I can kill her sorry ass for ever have messed with my friends and family! I can feel Raphael, Vivian, Allister and Valon on our tail.

"We need to split up." I pant speeding up.

"I can freeze-"

"No time for that!" I shout. "You have to be near the area to control it and we don't have time for that. We need to get away from them and cut them off." I say.

"Alright, so what's the plan, Marik?" Atem asks.

"I'll use my illusions to distract them. You two go on ahead and see if you can't find Yami. Kisara, you know this place better than any of us." I say.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Atem asks.

"Well, we're about to find out now aren't we?" I ask before stopping. I turn around to face the bitches. Raphael, Valon and Allister were flying overhead. Vivian jumps from tree to tree her short dress blowing in the wind. I shudder.

I listen to Kisara and Atem, they've already started running.

"After them!" Vivian snarls. "Don't let those fools get away!"

I concentrate all of my energy to one point of my body, focusing it until I wrap the area around me. I bend the very being of the trees, the land and the skies creating a giant monster.

"W-what is that?!" I hear Vivian scream in terror. I smirk, before turning and running.

XXXXXXX

[Ryou's POV]:

Amane and I have been at Bakura's side for hours. Everyone else was forced to leave, Mai making them. The only reason that Amane and I are allowed in here is because we're his family. Bakura had been having seizures for what seemed like hours. After Mai was able to control them, he started spitting up blood. He would scream, staring at the ceiling with a blank look on his face. Mai had to give Bakura something to sedate him so he wouldn't hurt himself.

Mai told me he's in a sleep-induced coma and should wake up in a few days. I'm freaking out over this. How can this be happening? Mahad said that it's Bakura's connection to Yami that's causing this. But what could possibly be happening to Yami? It must be bad if Bakura's being affected by it.

Seto had contacted Marik through the link. Before he was forced out of Mahad's office, I would constantly ask him if he's heard from Marik. Each time he would say no. Amane and Mariku did everything they could to calm me down. I knew they were right and I shouldn't worry, but I just couldn't help it. What if something bad happened to Bakura or Yami?

I glance over at Amane who's has hers and Bakura's hands intertwined. She's staring at his face. Bakura's breathing is shallow.

"Ama, do you think Kura's going to be alright?" I ask.

My sister doesn't look at me, continuing to stare at our older brother.

"He will. He's strong." she replies.

XXXXXXX

[Syrus' POV]:

Just when I think it can't get worse, it does. I tell Jay all the time that things always go bad when I'm around. He claims they don't, but I know better! I mean think about it: I'm Bakura's friend and Jaden's lover. Bakura's kingdom gets taken from him, his father dies, Odion, Shadi, Karim, Isis, and Zane die all because of me! And now, Yami's been captured and Bakura's in some coma!

We're all sitting in the living room. Mai and Mahad are looking into finding something to help Bakura, but they're coming up empty-handed. I wished there was something I could do, but, of course, I have no powers. It sucks! If I had a power, I could help out so much. I'm worthless.

"Sy, everything will work out." Jay says wrapping his arm around me and kissing the top of my head. I sigh, lying on his shoulder.

"Jaden's right, Sy." Joey says. "We just have to believe in Marik, Atem and Kisara."

"It's not them, it's me." I mutter.

Jaden pulls me away from him. "What did I tell you about that, Sy?"

"I-"

"You need to stop." he says cupping my face in his hands. "You are not the cause of this. Dartz is."

"But-"

"Shh. It's okay, everything will work out. I"ll make sure of it." he whispers against my lips before kissing me softly. He pulls away after a while. "I promise." he says.

"O-okay."

XXXXXXX

[Serenity's POV]:

I snuggle up next to Joey on the couch. Seto's elsewhere trying to help Mahad and Mai find out what's wrong with Bakura. Amane and Ryou are in Mahad's office where Bakura's at. They refuse to leave his side. Mai said all of us shouldn't be in there because it's much too dangerous. I know poor Ryou's worried sick. Amane and Mariku did everything they could to help him calm down. Eventually, he did, but I know he's still upset. And who could blame him? His older brother is in severe pain, having seizures, throwing up blood and is now in a sleep-induced coma.

I feel Joey running his fingers through my hair. It feels nice. We're sitting on the couch in the living room. They have some movie on, I'm not sure what exactly, I'm not listening to it. Jaden is trying to calm Syrus down. He's another worrier. He blames himself for everything that has happened to them, he should know better than that.

"Sis?" I hear Joey say. "You okay?"

I nod snuggling into his chest more. Carlina shifts by my feet. I move my leg to pet her with my foot. She moves so she's lying on my hip, behind my legs.

"I can't believe this is happening." Mana says.

"I know." Criss sighs. "I feel so terrible."

"Criss, it's not your fault dear. You can't control what your parents do." I say.

"I know." she sighs.

"We'll get through this Criss." Mana says kissing her on the cheek. "I know we will."

XXXXXXX

"W-what is that thing?!" Vivian screams.

"It's not there, moron." Raphael snaps. "Keep moving!"

"The hell it isn't!" she screeches. "Look it's coming right after me!"

"Good, it needs to." Allister says.

Valon burst out into a fit of laughter. Raphael just stands there.

"Well, let's see you get eaten by it then!" she hisses walking over to Allister and Valon. She pushes Allister into the 'monster' but he goes right through it.

"Oh no! Help me!" he cries mockingly. "The monster has gotten me!"

"I'll save you!" Valon laughs diving in. "Oh shit! No it's gotten-"

"Enough!" Raphael shouts. "We need to find that werewolf. Let's split up."

"I want that bitch." Vivian says licking her lips.

Valon and Allister stand up, turning to face Vivian and Raphael.

"The only reason you want him is because you want to feel his cock." Valon laughs.

"Do you seriously think I'd do something that disgusting?!" Vivian gags.

"Oh, I don't think it." Valon says. "I know it."

"Have I ever let a dog fuck me before?!" Vivian snarls.

"None of the Hazuians want to fuck you, bitch!" Allister shouts. "They have more decency than that!"

"Well, apparently you wanted some a few years back." Vivian says winking.

"Yeah and don't I regret it." Allister mutters under his breath.

"Let's just get moving." Raphael snaps. "We don't have time for this foolishness. We must obey the Light and the Light is commanding us to find Marik, Atem and Kisara."

"Don't you think someone needs to report back to Dartz about who's here?" Allister asks.

"What good would that do? Can't you remember Satorius powers, moron?" Vivian laughs.

"No one asked you!" Allister shouts.

"Do you want to dance?" Vivian sneers.

"I don't dance with whores, I might get an STD." Allister says.

"You know our bodies take care of that. Or unless, of course, you're not really a vampire." Vivian leers.

Allister turns around. "Do you see these fucking wings, bitch?!" he shouts flexing his muscles and flapping them. "Humans don't have wings!"

"Alright. This is what we're going to do: I'm pretty sure Kisara and Atem are together. Valon and Allister, you two go after them. Vivian go after Marik." Raphael orders.

"And what are you going to do? Go fuck our prisoner?" Vivian asks licking her lips. "You should wait until I come back. I want to join."

"First of all, I'm heterosexual, not homosexual so having sex with Yami Sennen wouldn't do a thing for me. Second of all, I, unlike you, want to wait until I find the right person." Raphael says.

"There's no such thing as the right person." Vivian laughs. "Haven't you realized that by now? Remember what happened to our king?"

"I do." Raphael says. "But love has nothing to do with that."

"The hell it doesn't!" Vivian hisses clenching her fists.

"We don't have time for this! Just go find Marik!" Raphael shouts.

XXXXXXXXX

[Kisara's POV]:

As soon as Marik unleashed one of his illusions, Atem grabbed my hand, jerking it as he ran. He let go after we were far enough away from them. Marik's illusions were working wonders for us. I could hear Vivian screaming in terror. I snicker to myself. Serves that bitch right.

Seeing her again brought back memories. Painful memories. I hated her so much. The need to spill her blood was slowly starting to consume me, but I had more important things to do. Like getting Yami out of here. I would worry about Vivian later.

Atem and I continue to run. There's no one in sight so far, but that's only because we're not far enough ahead yet. Here soon, we'll start seeing some guards.

Right on cue, a few approach us. I freeze time, allowing Atem to rip them to shreds. We don't waste any time, running again. Each time it gets worse, but thanks to me, we're able to get through fairly easily.

"How much further?" Atem pants. Why he just doesn't fly is beyond me. Perhaps he feels sorry that I can't and wants to 'protect me'?

"We're nearing the training grounds right now." I reply.

Atem nods. We speed up. As we near the training grounds, two figures fall from the sky. Atem and I stop several feet from them. They land, smirking. Valon and Allister!

XXXXXXXXX

Instead of Vivian going to find Marik as Raphael told her to, she goes to the dungeons to see Yami. She would find Marik later, right now she wanted to see her precious pumpkin.

"Well, I see you've gotten to him." Vivian says opening the door and leaning against it. "How did he feel?"

"Tighter than you ever did when you were a virgin." Slade says standing up.

Vivian narrows her eyes. "So why's he sleeping?" she asks.

"He's not. He's out of it right now because after I fucked his pretty little ass I took over his mind." Slade replies.

"Ooo." Vivian says licking her lips. "Does this mean I can have some fun with him?"

"Do whatever you want, Vivian." Slade snaps. "But in the end he'll choose me."

"Ha! Like he'll want your skank ass." Slade laughs.

A smirk spreads across Vivian's face. "You forget that I can change into anyone I want."

"That's true, but you can't change into Bakura, now can you?" Slade says.

"What planet are you living on, fool?!" Vivian shouts. "I changed it that fool to lure our prisoner here."

"That's true." Slade says. "But you can't change into a werewolf."

"I don't need to change into a filthy dog to fuck Yami!" Vivian snarls. "Unless, of course, they actually fuck like that."

"You'd like it if they did, disgusting voyeur!" Slade spits.

"Whatever." Vivian spits. "Anyways, as I was saying, I don't need to change into a dog for Yami because he loves Bakura and if I'm Bakura and you have control of his mind, then…"

"Fine!" Slade snarls. "But don't think you're getting all of him because you're not."

"We'll see." Vivian smirks.

XXXXXXXX

[Dartz's POV]:

_"Everyone listen to me!" I shout. They obey, standing as still as statues. "I know that you are in great shock. And you have every right to be, but right now is not the time to be assuming anything."_

_"How can you stand there and say that when a Hazuian Werewolf just-"_

_"I am King of this country and you will do as I say!" I shout. "Now everyone get back to your duties or whatever it is you do! Everyone in my council, we will have a meeting to discuss Fiona's punishment."_

_Everyone bowed, got up and left. I turned back to my wife, who was sitting on the ground in her wolf form still. Criss stood behind my leg, peeking out from behind it._

_"We need to do something about her." Vivian snaps._

_"And what do you suggest we do?" I hiss._

_"You're going to have to get her away from the moonlight." Father says. "Perhaps she'll change back into her human form."_

_"Alright." I say._

_"Fiona, come on." I say turning around._

_She doesn't follow._

_I turn back around. "No one is going to hurt you. I''ll make sure of it." I say._

_Fiona closes her eyes, slowly she transforms back the way she's supposed to be. A beautiful woman. She collapses on the ground._

_"Raphael," I say looking at my most trust council member._

_"Yes, your highness?" Raphael asks kneeling before me._

_"Take Fiona to my bedchambers." I say._

_"Gonna fuck her one last time before you slay her?" Vivian sneers._

_"I'd advise you keep your comments to yourself, Miss. Wong or you'll be in for a hell of a lot of pain." I say as Raphael picked my wife up, carrying her to my room. Lesser guards following him._

_"Daddy, what's going on?" Criss asks_

_I kneel down in front of my daughter. "I'm not sure, but daddy's going to do whatever he can do help mommy okay, sugar?" I say rubbing her head._

_I order the rest of my council members to return to their duties. We have to cancel the first night of the Full Moon Festival for obvious reasons. Allister and Valon are on either side of me as we walk back to the palace. After about forty minutes or so, Raphael enters the throne room. I order everyone but him to leave. I trust him the most and I want his opinion._

_"How is she?" I ask._

_"She's fine. She just needs some rest. I sent in a nursemaid to watch her if need be." Raphael replies._

_"Very good." I say._

_"If I may speak-"_

_"You don't need permission, Raphael." I say. "We've been friends since we were babies."_

_Raphael nods. "I wanted to ask you what you plan on doing." he says._

_I close my eyes, letting out a heavy sigh. "I'm not sure." I reply. "It's against the treaty for a werewolf and a vampire to have any sexual relationship at all because the hybrids could be a threat to both kingdoms, but I don't want to have to kill Criss or Fiona."_

_"Then don't kill them." Raphael says._

_"You know that I have to." I say. "It's my duty to punish Fiona for trespassing and seducing me."_

_"There is a way around this, my king." Raphael says._

_I arch my brow. "And that is?" I press._

_Raphael closes his eyes for a moment. "Do you remember Yami Sennen?" he asks._

_"Of course I remember him." I reply. "He, his brothers, and I used to play together when I was prince. What about him?"_

_"Well, I just got word a few nights ago that Yami has the power to raise the dead." Raphael responds._

_My eyes widened and I smile breaks across my face. This is it! This could be the answer to this! I could have Fiona and Criss killed then use Yami to bring them back to life. I'd just have to hide them from everyone. Raphael and Yami would keep my secret, I know they would._

_"Where is Yami?" I ask._

_"I'll go get him." Raphael says._

_Several minutes later, Yami's standing before me, bowing._

_"Yami, we're friends. You don't need to bow when you're not around anyone else. Same goes for you too, Raphael." I say looking at my other friend._

_Yami stands up and they both nod._

_"Why have you called me in here?" Yami asks._

_"I'm sure that you saw what happened tonight at the festival, correct?" I say._

_Yami nods._

_"Raphael here tells me that you have the power to bring back the dead. Is that true?" I ask._

_"Yes, but I have to revive them within the hour of their death; otherwise, they're gone forever." Yami replies._

_I nod. "I know this is asking a lot and you know that I wouldn't ask you this if I didn't believe in you, but do you think you could bring Fiona and Criss back to life after I kill them tomorrow?" I ask._

_Yami bites his lip. I know he's uncomfortable doing this. He doesn't believe in any sort of violence. He wants to make peace with the Hazuians and expand the kingdoms together. It's a nice thought, but it'll never happen. Werewolves and Vampires, especially those related to Francis Syan or Harold Hazu, will never be able to live together. We belong in separate kingdoms. It's the reason why our ancestors built the kingdoms so far away. Only a large bridge between the Tozkii Sea connects us._

_"If you truly love them, then I have no choice but to obey your wishes, your majesty." Yami says._

_I smile. "Thank you, Yami. " I say._

_We spend the next few hours discussing the plan for tomorrow. When the sun starts rising, everyone heads to bed, save for the guards that are on day duty. Not many Syanians are up and about this time of day, but you still have to be careful. Although I trust Fiona, I don't trust her people._

_I love Fiona and Criss with all of my heart, but the fact that Fiona lied to me is unforgivable. My plan is to have her and Criss killed, have Yami bring them back to life and to banish them from Syan. It's the only way. Fiona can't be the queen and Criss can't either because she's not a full-blooded Syanian Vampire Princess. It's a shame too, she would have made a fine queen._

_According to the books I read during my time as prince, after Hazu and Syan built the kingdoms (with the help of their men of course) they appointed Gerald Orichalcos and Jesse Touzoku to be the king of Syan and Hazu respectively. I had asked my teacher, Shadah, why Hazu and Syan didn't want to be the kings. Shadah told me that they weren't capable of being kings because a king had to look at all sides and judge for not only himself, but for his country. With the votes of their people, they found new kings to rule the new land._

_I stood up, walking through the doorway from the throne room and into my room. I close the door behind me. Fiona's lying on her back, her breathing heavy. I walk towards her, touching her face._

_"Tomorrow's going to be the worst day for you and Criss." I say. "But just know that I love you." I press my lips between her eyes and walk through the side door and into Criss' room._

_Criss turns over on her other side when she hears me come in._

_"Daddy?" Criss asks quietly._

_"Yes, it's me sweetheart." I say walking further into the room. I sit on her bed. Criss sits up, hugging me. I pull her into my lap, wrapping my arms around her small frame._

_"Daddy, is mommy going to die?" she whimpers._

_I close my eyes. "Yes and no." I reply._

_She looks up at me, her cheeks stained with tears. "What do you mean?"_

_"You'll see, sweetheart." I say. "Now get some sleep, okay?"_

_Criss nods as I lay her under the covers and kiss her forehead. She's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. She's wingless, just as her mother. Before tonight, I believed that was because Fiona was a bitten vampire from one of the human countries. One of the vampires had escaped apparently and had bitten quite a few people. Father had ordered his men to save them. He appointed Vivian as his top female guard because of her incredible ability to shape-shift and a few others as well._

_Although we were at peace with the Hazuians, we still had to go into wars with other species of werewolves and vampires. Hazu and Syan were the capitals of their respective countries, but some countries wanted to overthrow their capital. I wasn't sure if it was because they wanted to team up and destroy the opposing side or what, but thankfully they never won thanks to our great army._

_Criss had beautiful hazel eyes like her mother. She had clawed hands and feet and sharp fangs. Now that I think about it, some of her fangs weren't as sharp as the others. I didn't understand it at the time, but now i know it's because she's part wolf. I'm not sure if she can change into one. She was standing right out in the middle of the moonlight, but she seemed unaffected by it. Perhaps Fiona is of a specific specie of Hazuian Werewolf. I'll have to look into it more whenever I can._

_After I left Criss' room I went back into the throne room. I knew I shouldn't be up at this hour, but I just know that I won't be able to sleep because all I can think about is what's to come. I know the punishment. It's in the treaty, but I just can't bear to see them killed, but it's my duty as king. We can't let any hybrid survive. If Fiona and I hadn't have had Criss, the punishment for trespassing on Syanian land would be banishment from both Hazu and Syan in accordance to the laws of the treaty, but since she gave birth to a Syanian-Hazuian hybrid her punishment is death._

_Asking Yami to bring them back to life is risky. Everyone's going to be watching and demanding that I burn the body with my fire magic. He won't be able to save them if I do that. There has to be a way around this. Criss is just a three year old child. She doesn't deserve to die._

_I walk into the palace's library. Perhaps I can find some secrets to figuring something out around here. It's worth a shot anyways. I pick up a book flipping through the pages. I do this a good hour or so, but nothing that can help me. Just when I'm about to give up, I notice a golden book. I reach for it, but it's stuck. I tug harder until I fall backwards, knocking over several bookcases. The vampires in charge of the library come running._

_"Your majesty are you alright?" a young vampire with jet black hair and green eyes asks._

_"I'm fine, Phobe." I say she holds out her hand and I accept it, standing on my feet._

_"I'll have this place cleaned up right way, your majesty." she says with a bow. _

_"See that you do." I say. "And see that no one disturbs me."_

_Phobe nods. I bend over, picking up the golden book walking down the flight of old stone stairs. It's extremely dark down here, but that's fine. I'm used to the darkness. I am, of course, a creature of the night._

_I had been down here before when I was younger. I knew the golden book would open the passageway for me. I just have never been able to get it off the shelf all these years. It was like it was glued or something, but I managed to get it and now, I'm going to be able to read it and possibly find out what's going on. And the best way to do that is in the Gods' chambers._

_I walk further until I reach it. It's a large room with a stone floor. There's a large statue of the snake god, Ursu, I know he'll provide me answers to all of this. I set the book down on the table in the corner. I kneel down before the statue. I pray for his guidance and assistance._

_Suddenly, I notice a bright light coming from the book. I stand up and walk over to the light. It's incredibly blinding. The light is coming from the golden book. It dims down thankfully and I notice that the pages are opened. There's a golden fang sitting inside of the book. I pick it up. I start hearing some hissing, but I ignore. I look at the cover of the book and read what it says:_

_'The Diary of Julia Syan'_

_I sit down, placing the fang on the table. I flip through her journal entries, but I can't find anything that will help me. I glance that the golden fang. It's dormant right now. When I get to this particular entry, it starts to glow:_

**_August 21-31 1000 BC_**

**_Francis has found out about my affair with Harold. He's going to kill him. I can't let that happen. Francis will only kill at night, if daylight were to reign forever then he would never attack and we could live in peace. I started experimenting, but to no avail until I found this golden fang by the Oshu River. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen._**

**_I took it down to the Gods' chambers and placed it inside the statue of Ursu. At first, nothing happened but then, my life changed forever._**

_I pick up the Fang studying it._

_"Join us." I hear a voice say._

_"Who said that?" I ask twisting around in my chair._

_"Join the light." another voice says._

_"Stop playing games with me!" I shout. "Show yourself!"_

_I stand up. the fang gripped tightly in my fist. It starts to burn my flesh. I yelp, throwing it across the room. It slides, hitting the statue of Ursu._

_I walk over to the fang, kneeling before it. It's glowing brightly, I shield my eyes because the light is too intense._

_"We work in the darkness to serve the light." I hear a woman's voice say._

_What did she mean?_

_"What are you talking about?" I shout._

_"Join the Light, Dartz. Join us!" the voices urge. "Let us help you save her."_

_"What do I need to do?" I ask._

_"Serve the Light. Only the Light!" the voices cry._

_"What do I need to do?" I ask._

_"Place the golden fang inside the mouth of Ursu and chant the words of our prayer." the voices reply. I do as I'm told, kneeling before the statue. _  
_"Which is?" I press._

_'Repeat after me the woman says and I do. "We work in the darkness to serve the light. The Light is our one true form. It is the key to our existence and the fabric of all time and space. The Light of Destiny will choose your path, it will provide you with the truth because it serves only those who have banished the darkness completely."_

_Suddenly, I feel a sharp shooting pain throughout my body and then, I collapse on the floor below._

**XXXXXXX**

**Well, well pretty cool shit huh? We learn about some of Dartz's past, Atem, Marik and Kisara are in Paridus HQ/Syanian lands, Vivian and Slade are planning on torturing Yami, Kisara and Atem are trying to get to the dungeons to save Yami but Allister and Valon are blocking the way, where the hell is Raphael doing and Marik? Syrus is blaming himself and Yami and Bakura are both out cold...can shit get any awesomer!? Let's see what happens next guys! Review lovelies! **


	37. Chapter 37:Scorned

**Ahhh so much action going on this chappie! I do Raphael's POV. I hope I do well on him. :D. This chappie is just so exciting! I just love this story! It gets more awesome every time I write it and I hope you guys are enjoying it as well. **

**Oh and apparently I said Atem has powers before, he doesn't. Yami is the one that has powers. Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy. Ohhhhhhhh I almost forgot. We have character deaths in this one. ;). Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer:I do not own Yugioh. If I did, Bakura and Yami would have admitted their true feelings for each other and my wonderful story Impossibly Yours would have happened. I do own this plot and all my OC characters.**

**Warning: This story contains violence, some character death, lemons and m-pregnancy if any of this bothers you, then you need to leave because I will not put up with annoying bitching.**

**Summary:**

**The day before Bakura, the crown prince of Hazu, the werewolf kingdom, is to be crowned the next king. His siblings Ryou and Amane are kidnapped by none other than the Syanian army. In the attempt to get his younger brother and sister away from the vampires, he is kidnapped as well and held at ransom by the vampire king, Dartz. Azizi, the king of Hazu gives up his life in order to spare his children. Dartz agrees, forcing Bakura to take Ryou and Amane to Domino City, posing as humans. When Bakura's friends arrive in Domino City to tell him the fate of his home, Bakura is furious, creating a clan to wipe out all vampires. Bakura falls in love with Yami, they start dating unaware of what and who each other really is but when Yami's brother Yugi is caught in one of the traps, everything falls apart.**

**Chapter Thirty-seven: Scorned**

[Marik's POV]:

While Atem and Kisara went to locate Yami, I decided I should go find those bitten vampires. If I could get them on our side, we might have a chance at winning this thing. Dartz had much more comrades at his disposal. I refused to have anyone in my pack die. Even the vampires.

Bakura was right in saying that I was still iffy around vampires. I knew I could trust Yugi, but I wasn't so sure about the others. Chazz and Alexis kept to themselves most of the time so I wasn't sure what they were planning, but then again, if they had been planning something, I don't think they would have been helping as much as they have. And Yugi said that they were good, so I'll go by what he says. But that doesn't mean I'm not keeping an eye out on those Syanians because I am.

I continued through the forest. It was rather big. There were some deer and moose about, but I ignored them. I'm sure the vampires used them as food, not that I cared if they got a meal or not, well, certain ones anyways. I had to find those wingless vampires, they shouldn't be too hard to find. I'm sure Dartz has a shit load of them at his disposal.

Atem had told us that human bitten vampires are sterile. So creating an army of vampires would require either A) The Syanian Vampires knocking each other up and possibly using Kisara to speed up time (though this would only have worked if she were with them, which she's not) or B) Send a shit load of newly 'hatched' vampires and let them go on a rampage. Which, they were doing when Kisara and John escaped.

Suddenly, I hear rustling in the trees. I listen, focusing so I could pinpoint the exact location. I smell vampire. They're easy to detect because they have a strong odor to them.

"Stop fucking around, Vivian!" I shout looking up into the canopy.

I hear cackling and rustling of the leaves before she swings from branch to branch landing right in front of me, about five feet away.

"Well, well, if it isn't Marik Ishtar, tomb keeper of the tombs of Hazu. How have you been?" she mocks.

"I'm not here to play games with you, Vivian." I snarl. "Get out of my way."

"Why? Your friends are fighting my associates as we speak and Yami isn't who you remember him as." Vivian says casually looking down at her claws.

"What did you do to him?" I ask narrowing my eyes.

Vivian looks up at me. "Why should it matter? If I recall correctly you and your brother were the ones who didn't want to have anything to do with us Syanians. You should be thanking us that we've helped you in achieving your goal." Vivian says.

"Yami is one of us." I say. "He's part of the pack. He doesn't associate with the likes of you."

"Or so you say." Vivian says. "But I know the truth."

"Whatever, Vivian, just get out of my way!" I hiss.

"Alright, I know how to settle this." she says.

"How?" I ask.

"We fight." she replies.

"Alright, if we're going to fight then you can't use your shape-shifting ability." I say.

"And you can't use your illusion powers." she says. "Now before we get started, I want to ask you something."

"_What_?!" I spit.

"Why do you want to save Yami anyways? You're risking your life to do it, why?" she asks. "Shouldn't you want to kill him? I mean he did take your lover away from you, didn't he?"

"I am over Bakura." I say. "I have someone else now."

"Oh yeah that's right, you're in love with Yami's little brother, Yugi, right?" Vivian laughs. "So you go from hating a Syanian to fucking one? What? They're weren't enough Hazuians left avaiable so you decided to take one of my kind?"

"First of all, you're technically not a Syanian because all Syanians are naturally born vampires and you lack wings. Second of all, when we got together I didn't know he was a vampire, I thought he was human." I say.

"Ha! Yeah I remember that!" she laughs. "We've been watching you fools this whole time. I died when you couldn't figure out Yugi was a vampire. How stupid can you possibly be?"

"And I laughed when you screamed when my illusion nearly ate you." I shoot back.

Vivian's eyes narrow. "Anyways, even if Yugi were a human, why the hell would you want him? I mean he can't get you pregnant and you can't get him pregnant. So in actuality being with a human would be worse." she says.

"Well, he's not a human, so it doesn't matter, now does it?" I snap.

"Hmm, I suppose it doesn't." she says. "But tell me something."

"_What_?!" I snarl.

"Do you truly trust Yugi? Do you truly love him? Do you know of his past? His true past in Syan?" Vivian questions.

"He's told me everything." I reply.

"Oh? He has?" Vivian says a smirk spreading across her face. "Did he tell you about what he was in the palace?"

"He told me that they were slaves in the palace and ran away." I reply.

"That's true." Vivian says. "But there's something about Yami, Atem, and Yugi you need to know."

"What?!" I hiss. "Get on with it! I need to kill your pathetic ass so I save my friend!"

Vivian's smirk grew larger, nearly splitting her face in two. "They were Dartz's best friends." she says.

XXXXXXXXX

[Raphael's POV]:

I knew Vivian wasn't going to go straight into finding Marik, that was fine. It was all apart of the Light's will. Everyone here thought that they were following the Light, they weren't. They were possessed under an evil force. The Light nor the Darkness is evil. They balance each other out. I wished I could get Dartz to understand that.

I need to save him before it's too late. He's already done things he'd never do, like kidnap Azizi's children, kill Azizi, take over Hazu and now he's trying to take over the human countries. I know that's not him talking, I know my king, I know my best friend, he'd never do something like this.

If Vivian's not going to listen to me and find Marik, then I will. I know it's going to take him some convincing to listen to me, but hopefully Kisara told him that I helped her escape. I knew she'd go to Mai's house and gather the Syanian and Hazuians that were living there. They were smart in not sending Bakura, but he's the only one that can save Dartz. I don't want to use him, but if this doesn't stop, Dartz will die and I can't have that.

We've been through so much together. We grew up together, we were practically brothers. Atem, Yugi, Dartz, Yami and I used to play together all the time. Until Dartz met Fiona then he spent more time with her. She captured his heart immediately and asked him to be his wife. They were crowned king and queen of Syan and a few months later, Criss was born.

Allister, Valon, and I had been appointed as Ironheart's right-hand men and we kept our duties when Fiona and Dartz took the throne. I thought for sure we could finally live in peace.

I had often talked to Fiona about the Syan-Hazu situation. She was in agreement with me that we should change the treaty and try to make peace with our neighbors, but we knew Dartz would never approve. He was strict by the book when it came to the treaty that's why the night after we found out Fiona was a werewolf, I knew he had completely lost his mind.

_Early the next night, I had woken up to a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. I wasn't sure what it was, but I felt as though something terrible was about to happen. I knew that Fiona and Criss were going to get killed tonight, but Dartz, Yami and I had discussed the plan:_

_We were going to kill them in the execution room then, while everyone was gathering outside, we were going to use Brittany's (a very sweet blonde haired, blue-eye vampire that had come around the same that Vivian and Fiona came) cloning and multiplying ability to make it look like Dartz was burning them. Meanwhile, Yami would be reviving the real Criss and Fiona and we would lead them away from Syan and Hazu and into a safe place so they wouldn't be hurt._

_I was ready to do this. I was ready to risk my life to help Fiona and Criss. They met so much to me. I knew there was a reason the Light sent Fiona here. There was a reason Criss was born. I never even knew a Hazuian and a Syanian could have a child together. I had heard of it in legend that if that did happen a fericious monster would be born and kill everyone in both kingdoms. That's why it was forbidden in the treaty, but Criss wasn't like that at all. She was a sweet, beautiful little girl with the brightest smile you'd ever seen._

_Dartz loved her. He loved that girl with all of his heart. I had to help him save her in any way I could. I walk to his bedroom and knock on the door. There's no answer. After a few more knocks, I decide to go inside. Fiona's lying in the bed, moaning in pain. I walk over to her side of the bed, kneeling down in front of her._

_"Fiona, where's Dartz?" I ask._

_"I-he didn't come back last night." she gasps._

_I nod, standing up. I know exactly where he is. In the Prayer Chamber. As I was about to turn and leave, Fiona grabs my hand. I turn to look at her. She looks up at me, pain filling her eyes. Last night was the first time she had ever turned into a wolf, I wished that she would have told me, I could have helped her._

_"What is it, my queen?" I ask._

_"No matter what happens to me, I want you to make sure Criss is safe." she says._

_"You know I will. Dartz has-"_

_"It's too late for him." FIona says. "The Light has gotten to him."_

_"What do you mean?" I inquire._

_"You'll find out soon, but that isn't the real Light, the light inside all of us will overpower that one and the chosen one will prevail and cure us of this disease." she says._

_"Fiona, you're not making sense, what are you talking about?" I ask._

_She didn't answer. She was weak. I had to get her out of here and fast._

_"Fiona, please tell me what I need to do. I want to save you and Criss before it's too late." I say._

_Fiona closes her eyes, squeezing my hand. A smile breaks across her face. "I have powers."_

_I arch my brow. "What kind of powers?"_

_"The power to alter between dimensions." she replies._

_"Dimensions?" I ask._

_She nods. "I'm going to take Criss into the human world."_

_"You know you can't do that, my queen you-"_

_"Please call me Fiona, Raphael. And I can. Keep Criss safe. Make sure she gets to Hazu." she says._

_"You know they won't let a hybrid over there." I say._

_"They will. I have a good friend of mine over there." she says. "I trust him with her. Dig a tunnel that connects the two kingdoms underground and build a third passage too."_

_"What's the third passage for?" I ask._

_"To get to Domino City of course." she replies._

_"Domino City?"_

_"Yes. It's where I'm from." Fiona says. "Build the passageway."_

And I did.

XXXXXXXXXXX

[Yugi's POV]:

It's been about three days since Marik, Atem, and Kisara left. I'm sure by now they're kicking ass and takin names. I laugh when I imagine the look on Vivian's face when Marik throws some of his illusions at her. I've seen his illusions before while we trained. They're something wicked and cool!

We all take turns visiting Bakura. I know Amane and Ryou are worried sick about him and I am too. Mahad said he's being affected by whatever Yami's being put through. But what could possibly be going on with Yami that's affecting Bakura so badly that he's going into a coma? I've never heard of that before! It's creepy!

We're gathered in the living room. Jaden and Syrus are visiting Bakura now. Mai told us that someone needs to be in there with Bakura at all times. And it makes sense, I wouldn't want to wake up alone after I had been in a coma. I hope Bakura wakes up soon.

"Hey Yugi," Tristan says.

"Yeah?" I say.

"Are all Syanians and Hazuians gay?" he asks.

"No." Alexis says. "I'm not gay and Atticus wasn't until he fell in love with Atem."

"Oh okay." Tristan says. "I was wondering because a lot of you are and I thought maybe that was normal for you to be gay and abnormal to be straight."

"Nah," Amane says. "We're just more open-minded than most humans are."

"Amane, didn't you say that you had another sister?" I ask.

"Yes, what about her?" Amane asks.

"I didn't know you had another sister." Joey says. "Tell us about her."

"I didn't know her." Amane mumbles.

"Oh," I say. "I'm sorry."

"Bakura did, but not too much. He was only three when she died." Ryou says.

"That's awful." Alexis says.

"I know." Ryou sighs. "I really wanted to meet her."

"We will one day, Ry." Amane says wrapping an arm around her twin's shoulders. "She's in the afterlife with Mother and Father."

Ryou smiles. "I know, thanks Ama."

"Hey guys." Jaden says walking into the living room with Syrus. They take a seat next to Joey and Seto on the couch. "What's up?"

"Nothing." I reply. "Talking about Amane and Ry's other sister."

"Oh you mean Koranna?" Syrus asks.

"Yeah." Ryou says.

"She used to babysit us when we were little." Jaden says. 'She was such a great babysitter."

"What happened to her?" Joey asks.

We glance at one another uncomfortably.

"Umm…" I say.

"She was killed Joey." Ryou mutters.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Ry." Joey says. "That bastard that killed her is going to pay!"

"Good luck with that. I'm going to go visit Bakura." Mariku says standing up.

"I'll come with you." Ryou says doing the same.

"No, that's okay, I want to go alone." Mariku says.

"Are you sure?" Ryou asks.

"Yeah what makes us think that you're not going to-"

"Guys, it's fine." Serenity says coming into the living room, Carlina leading her. "Mariku's not going to hurt Bakura."

"Because he knows what will happen if he does, isn't that right, my love?" Ryou says.

Mariku laughs. "Sure, Ryou, sure."

XXXXXXXX

[Mariku's POV]:

I walk into Mahad's office. Bakura is hooked to various machines. Mai had moved some of her equipment in here to keep check on his vitals and whatnot. He still had him hooked to Mahad's machine. Mai said that his body is doing a bit better, but until his soul is up to par, he's not going to be able to awaken.

I stare down at him. His breathing is shallow. I want him to wake up and hurry up and help us defeat Dartz. He should be the one going out to save Yami, not my brother! He's the only family I have, besides Mahad and Mana and that's only through marriage that I'm related to them.

"You're causing me a lot of trouble you know that." I tell the unconscious form.

I'd never tell Bakura this, but if I didn't hate him and I wasn't in love with Ryou, and he wasn't in love with Yami I'd take him every night. I never said Bakura wasn't attractive because he is, but my heart and soul belong to his little brother, Ryou. He's the most beautiful werewolf I've ever met. And I'm so glad he's mine.

I know Ryou's worried about Bakura. The more I'm around him, the less I hate him. I have a great deal of respect for him. I still hate him for hurting Marik, but now that Marik is happy, I'm not as mad at him, but he doesn't need to know that, now does he?

XXXXXXXXXXX

[Atem's POV]:

"Well, I see that you guys made it to the training grounds." Allister says.

"But ya won't be makin' it passed us." Valon says.

"We'll see." I say. "We're not giving up until my brother is safe from harm."

"That's only if the Light wants him to be." Valon says.

"Which, it doesn't." Allister says. "It's all part of a game."

"My brother's life isn't a fucking game! Let him go, now!" I shout.

"Getting worked up like that means that you still have darkness inside of you." Allister says.

"Everyone has darkness and light inside of them." Kisara says. "It keeps our souls balanced."

"We have no souls." Allister snarls.

"You may not." Kisara says. "But I do."

"That's because you're part human." Valon says.

"That's not the reason. I have a soul because I'm a living creature. Every living creature has a soul, even plants." Kisara says.

"Look, we're not here to talk, we're here to get to Yami, so get out of our way or I'll make you." I say.

"Alright, if that's how it's going to be, let's have a go, shall we?" Valon says.

"Bring it on." I say.

Suddenly, Allister flies up, swooping down from out of nowhere, nearly knocking Kisara down. She jumps out of the way in the nick of time. Valon and I are fighting as well. I flip him over my shoulder he flaps his wings right before he hits the ground below. I turn around just in time to feel the effects of Valon's powers.

I let loose a scream falling to the ground.

"**Atem**!" Kisara cries running over to me.

XXXXXX

[Kisara's POV]:

Valon and Allister are blocking our way into the building. It's about five feet from the training grounds that John and I were forced to train under the watchful eye of Vivian and Slade. I found out from Chazz that Slade was his older brother. He had another brother named Jagger, but I never met him.

This wasn't good. Valon and Allister weren't someone to mess with. Valon had the power to turn anyone's blood into poison. And Allister has the power to control water. They're a forced to be reckoned with. They're always together, they're best friends. I know they're not evil, they're being controlled too.

Atem and Valon fought while Allister and I did. Luckily, we weren't near any water, but Atem wasn't so lucky with his fight. Valon could still use his powers. Allister flew up, diving for me. I jumped, rolling out of the way, but not before I was able to slice into Allister's arm. He hissed in pain before he knocked me back with his wings. I got up slowly, suddenly Atem lets out a scream.

"**Atem**!" I shout trying to get to his aid, but Allister is close behind me. Shit, this isn't good. I spin around, using my powers to freeze him. It won't last too long, but it's enough for what I need to do. I run over to where Atem is. Valon is using all of his concentration on keeping the poison inside Atem's body. That's his downfall. When he's using his powers, he's very vulnerable.

"Well, Kisara, let's see what you've learn from training with werewolves, shall we?" I say to myself drawing my sword.

XXXXXXXXXX

[Marik's POV]:

Even without her powers, Vivian is one hell of a fighter. It's no wonder Dartz has kept her around for so long. Since we can't use our abilities, I decided I might as well change into my wolf form. I can't use my illusionary powers in this form and if Vivian is going to fight in her true form, I might as well too, right?

I charge at her, knocking her down. She kicks me off of her, but not before I'm able to rip a chunk of her side out. She screams in agony bucking underneath me, throwing me off balance. She slowly stands, holding her side hissing with every step she takes towards me.

_Come on Vivian._ I taunt moving closer to her then moving back._ Can't you catch me?_

"I'll get you, you filthy dog!" Vivian snarls, coughing up blood.

_Then do it!_ I shout.

She runs towards me in a blur. Shit, I forgot how fast vampires could move. I move out of the way in the nick of time. Vivian spins around, going for me again. Due to her injury, she's unable to move as quickly as she normally would.

She growls every time she's a few inches from me, but misses me. I'm not going to let her win. This bitch is dying. I charge at her. Vivian jumps out of the way, landing in the trees above us. I listen for her.

_Get down here Vivian!_ I shout.

"I'm not Vivian." a deep voice says.

_Then who's up there?_ I shout looking up, bearing my canines.

Suddenly, 'Raphael' jumps down.

_Alright Vivian, you know you're not supposed to use your shape-shifting powers._ I hiss.

"I'm not Vivian." 'Raphael' says.

_Oh sure, like I'm going to believe that. Now let's get moving!_ I snap.

"Marik, I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to help you. Now, turn back into your human form so we can talk." 'Raphael' says. "You're using too much energy communicating with me that way. It'll be easier not to use have to force your telepathy into my mind so I can hear you talk."

_Ha! Like I'm going to fall for that!_ I spit.

'Raphael' sighs. "What do I need to do to prove to you that I'm not Vivian, Marik?"

_Look, even if you are Raphael, which you're not, I don't trust you. You work for Dartz._ I say.

"I helped Kisara escape, didn't I?" 'Raphael' says.

_That you did, but that could have been a trick. You could have freed Kisara to find us, so you could get Yami and then capture Bakura. Too bad, I'm on to your little plan._ I hiss.

"I am working for Dartz." 'Raphael' says. "I've served him and his father, Ironheart for years. Dartz is my best friend and I will forever remain loyal to him.

_See!_ I shout. _That right there proves that you're working for Dartz!_

"I serve the _real_ Dartz, not the imposter that you have met. You have never met the _real_ Dartz, so you do not know who he really is." 'Raphael' says.

_I don't need to know! He's a fucking crazy psychotic bitch who ordered his bitches to kill my sister! He ruined my life!_ I yell.

"There is so much you don't understand, Marik. I need you to trust me." 'Raphael' says.

_I'm not trusting you, Vivian_. I snarl. _So change back into your original form and let's get this fight over with so I can save my best friend's lover!_

"You won't need to do that." 'Raphael' says. "I will help you locate him, but you need to trust me, Marik."

_I'm not that stupid! Now either fight or get out of my way!_ I snap.

'Raphael' closes his eyes, letting out a sigh. I guess he realizes I'm not backing down. I'm not stupid, I know this is Vivian. She thinks she's so smart, well she's not! It's time for this bitch to die. As I'm about to charge at her something happens. I can't move. What the hell?!

"Still think I'm Vivian?" 'Raphael' asks walking towards me. "Well, I'm not. Vivian can only manipulate the psychical body, she can't manipulate powers. I am Raphael, I have the power to freeze any being I want with my mind. Kisara can freeze time, but she has to concentrate and be in that specific area, I don't. I can be miles away and as long as I can have access to your mind, I can freeze you."

_Fine. You win, Raphael, just let me go_. I snap.

Raphael obeys. I take the opportunity to turn back into my human form.

"Alright, you said you can help me get to Yami, how?" I ask.

"He's in the dungeons. The headquarters isn't too far from here. Your friends are already there fighting Valon and Allister." Raphael replies.

I start to run, but quickly realize that Raphael isn't behind me.

"Aren't you coming?" I ask.

He shakes his head.

I narrow my eyes. "You tricked me!" I hiss ready to turn back into a wolf and kill this son of a bitch.

"I'm not going with you. I need to find someone." Raphael says.

"I don't believe you." I hiss.

"You need to trust me. I'm not here to hurt you or anyone else, but if I don't leave this place and find who I need I'll lose my best friend, forever." Raphael says, almost desperately.

"Who do you need to find?" I ask.

"Her name is Fiona Orichalcos." Raphael replies.

"Dartz's wife?" I ask.

Raphael nods.

"I thought she died." I say.

"She was supposed to have, but she was able to escape thanks to my help. I need to find her and bring her back here." he says.

"Wouldn't she just get killed again?" I ask.

Raphael shakes his head. "Not when the real Dartz comes out." he says.

"What do you mean by the 'real' Dartz?" I ask.

"I need you to contact Seto through your mind-link and tell him that Bakura has to wake up." Raphael says. "He's the only one that can stop this."

"What are you talking about?" I ask. "Bakura has no powers."

"He does and if he doesn't get here, all hope will be lost." Raphael says turning around. "If anyone asks about me, just tell them that you killed me. It'll look good on your record, won't it?"

I smile. "Sure thing." I say turning to go in the opposite direction that Raphael is going.

"Oh and Marik?" Raphael says.

"Yes?"

"I loved your illusions." he says before both of us run in the direction were facing.

XXXXXXXX

[Atem's POV]:

"**Valon watch out**!" Allister screams at his friend, but it's too late. As soon as Valon looks over his shoulder, Kisara charges at him with a sword, slicing his head right off. This, of course, allows me to get back onto my feet and take flight so I knock Allister to the ground.

I turn and head towards the building in front of us with Kisara when I hear Allister get up. Suddenly, brown blurs my vision and Allister screams as he's ripped to shreds by none other than Marik.

Kisara and I watch in amazement and in horror. I don't know whether to feel sorry for him or be glad that he's gone. After all, he was once my friend, but that was years and years ago and I know they've caused a lot of pain for a lot of people.

Marik changes back into his human form. "That's what you get for fucking with my friends." he says. "And that's what you get for being part of Zane's death."

"Who's Zane?" I ask.

"No time for that." Marik says. "I'll explain later, right now we need to get into the dungeon and save Yami."

"And how are we supposed to get there?" I ask. "There's guards everywhere."

"We'll have to use my illusions." Marik says. "I need to contact Seto real quick and tell him what's going on. Kisara, do you think you can freeze time for a bit? Those guards have spotted us."

"Sure." Kisara says turning to freeze the time around the guards approaching us.

XXXXXXX

[Seto's POV]:

It's Joey's and mine's turn to visit Bakura. It's been about two days and Bakura still hasn't awakened. I'm extremely worried as are the rest of us. Syrus and Ryou are, like always, blaming themselves. Joey wraps an arm around my waist as we watch Bakura, hoping for any signs of movement.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Joey asks.

I bite my lip. Im not sure how to reply to this. Before I was so sure we could take Dartz and his army down, but now I'm not so sure. There have been so many deaths, so many casualties because of him. He needs to be stopped and he needs to be stopped now.

"Bakura's strong." I find myself saying. "He'll get through this. He has to."

"I hope that Marik, Kisara and Atem are able to find Yami soon." Joey says.

"I hope so too." I say.

We stand in silence for a moment. I jump back when I hear Marik's voice in my head.

_Seto?_ Marik says.

_Marik!_ I say, relieved that he's finally talking to many. _What's going on, have you found Yami?_

_No, not yet_. he replies. _We've been tied up. Kisara, Atem and I had to split up and I got in a fight with Vivian. I was winning, but she jumped in the trees and disappeared then Raphael showed up._

_I hope you didn't fall for that, Marik._ I say. _You know Vivian has the power to shape-shift._

_I know! But it wasn't her. She can't manipulate powers. It was definitely Raphael, he proved it_. Marik says.

_He has a power?_ I ask.

_Yeah, he can freeze you. Anyways, he left to go find Fiona and he told me to contact you and tell you that Bakura needs to wake up and come down here._ Marik replies.

_You know that can't happen_. I say. _Bakura's in a coma and you could seriously hurt him if we force him to wake up._

_Well the world's gonna end if you don't! He's the only one that can stop this shit!_ Marik cries.

_What are you talking about? Bakura has no-_

_I don't know what powers he has, but Raphael says he does. He says that he can stop all of this, but you have to hurry_. Marik says.

I sigh._ I'll do my best you know the others aren't going to be too thrilled about this. Especially Ryou and Amane. Ryou's already freaking out._ I say.

_I know. Just...look if they want to know anything just tell them to contact me and I'll do my best to answer, but right now I need to go, Kisara's powers are wearing off._ Marik says.

_Alright, let me know as soon as you find Yami_. I say.

_I will and let me know what everyone says about bring Bakura here._ Marik says.

"Seto?" Joey says moving so he's in front of me, his arms still wrapped around my waist.

I blink, staring down at him.

"Are you okay?" he asks. "You were zoning out for a while there."

"Sorry, I was talking with Marik." I say.

"What'd he say?" Joey asks letting go of my waist.

"He said that we need to wake Bakura up and take him to where they're at." I reply.

"But we can't do dat!" Joey cries. "You know what Mai and Mahad said he'll-"

"I know." I say cutting my lover off. "I know, but Marik said that it's the only way to stop this nonsense."

"How can that be?" Joey asks. "I thought Bakura didn't have any powers, How can he stop a vampire king who's obsessed over light?"

I close my eyes for a moment. "I'm not sure, but we need to discuss this with the others."

"Alright, but I don't like us having to use Bakura." Joey says.

"Neither do I." I say.

XXXXXXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

"Ugh." I groan as I slowly wake up. Everything on me is hurting badly. I try to move, but my body hurts so bad I'm unable to, so I opt on just opening my eyes. When I do, I'm greeted with a pair of red eyes and fangs. I jump slightly. Whoever the eyes and fangs belong to just chuckles.

"I see that you're awake." they say. "You gave me quite a scare."

I blink. "What are you talking about?" I ask.

"You don't remember? The Hazuians attacked again, we're hiding in the dungeons. You're badly injured." they say.

Injured? I sit up a bit and notice that my wing is wrapped in a thick bandage.

"What's going on? Who are you?" I ask.

"My name is Slade and we're at war with the Hazuians. They want our kingdom, but we'll fight to the death to protect it!"

What is he going on about?

"Say you love me." Slade purrs into my ear. My eyes widened when I'm forced to sit up. "Say you love me, not Bakura."

_Bakura._

That name sounds so familiar, I know he exist, but for some reason my mind wants to forget him, it's slipping away from me. I close my eyes, trying to bring him back into view. I don't want to forget that beautiful face, those gorgeous red eyes while he's in his human form. And let's not forget that beautiful spiky white fur and those gorgeous pale violet eyes when he's in his wolf form.

I don't care what they do to me, I'll never stop loving Bakura.

"_Say it_!" Slade hisses gripping my throat, his dirty claws piercing the flesh.

I won't. I refuse to say it. He can do what he wants to do to me, but he'll never get me to say that I love him.

I feel a sharp shooting pain throughout my body. My head explodes in pain. I can feel my control slipping slowly, someone's invading my mind. I think this is what caused me to fall unconscious before. It's too much to handle. When I open my eyes, I'm trapped within my own soul. I bang on the walls, begging for myself not to say those words:

"_I love you_." my possessed tongue utters against my will. **  
**

**XXXXXXXXX**

**So, who thought Vivian was going to die this chapter? Nope. Valon and Allister did. I like them,but they had to go. *waves to them* Lots went on this chappie, didn't it? Who thought Fiona was dead? Well, if you did, you thought wrong! She's definitely alive. And can anyone guess what Bakura's powers are? *smirks* Review lovelies! **


	38. Chapter 38: Callings

**AHHH we've hit the 100 review mark! *throws Kura plushies in the air* a'fk;afa'sd;f Thank y'all so much! I always doubt myself on these stories...I always feel like I'm not going to write well...but I do and I just really love this story and I hope y'all like it as much as I do! I have an amazing chapter for you guys! So have at it! **

**Disclaimer:I do not own Yugioh. If I did, Bakura and Yami would have admitted their true feelings for each other and my wonderful story Impossibly Yours would have happened. I do own this plot and all my OC characters.**

**Warning: This story contains violence, some character death, lemons and m-pregnancy if any of this bothers you, then you need to leave because I will not put up with annoying bitching.**

**Summary:**

**The day before Bakura, the crown prince of Hazu, the werewolf kingdom, is to be crowned the next king. His siblings Ryou and Amane are kidnapped by none other than the Syanian army. In the attempt to get his younger brother and sister away from the vampires, he is kidnapped as well and held at ransom by the vampire king, Dartz. Azizi, the king of Hazu gives up his life in order to spare his children. Dartz agrees, forcing Bakura to take Ryou and Amane to Domino City, posing as humans. When Bakura's friends arrive in Domino City to tell him the fate of his home, Bakura is furious, creating a clan to wipe out all vampires. Bakura falls in love with Yami, they start dating unaware of what and who each other really is but when Yami's brother Yugi is caught in one of the traps, everything falls apart.**

**Chapter Thirty-eight: Callings**

[Serenity's POV]:

It was Seto and Joey's turn to go visit Bakura. I wished there was some way to help him, but I didn't have any special powers or know anything about magic or medicine. Poor Amane and Ryou are worried sick about their brother. All I can do is hold Amane close to me.

It's so unfair, what did Bakura ever do to anyone? He's so sweet. He'd give up anything for anyone, even Mariku, even though they claim to hate each other. I know the truth. Deep down inside they love each other. No, not like Mariku loves Ryou and not like Bakura loves Yami, but they do care for one another. I think it's their battling spirits that get to them.

I enjoy talking to Mariku. He's very intelligent. I know he's still iffy about all of this, but I know he really just wants to go back to Hazu and be with Ryou.

We had discussed the plan on what we were going to do after Dartz and his gang were defeated. Yami would become the king of Syan and we would be able to go into Syan or Hazu, on one condition: we had to become either a vampire or a werewolf. And honestly, I wasn't sure what to do.

I could become a werewolf and be just like Amane. I'm not sure if I'd still be blind or not, but that would leave Kisara out, it would unfair to her if Amane and I were both werewolves and she was a vampire. Or I could become a vampire, but that would leave Amane out. I like being human, but I love Amane and Kisare with all of my heart.

I guess I shouldn't be dwelling on this. I'll have to make the decision one day, but for now, I'm just going to do whatever I can to help out with this nonsense. It's a shame that Dartz can open his eyes and see that he has a wonderful kingdom. I bet he could be a great king if he tried.

Suddenly, Joey and Seto walk into the living room. Everyone sits up.

"Alright, it's Serenity and Amane's turn, right?" Syrus says.

Amane and I start to get up, but my brother stops us.

"Before y'all go in there, we need to tell y'all guys somethin'" Joey says.

"Joey, you know that Bakura can't be left alone in there." I say. "Someone has to go in there and watch him."

"I'll watch him for you." I hear Miho say.

"_Oooo_! Cookies!" Joey says.

I laugh.

"Thank you." Seto says.

"You're welcome dearie, now Joey share those cookies." Miho says. I hear her leave, closing the door to Mahad's office.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"We need to discuss something important. Someone wanna go fetch Mahad and Mai?" Seto asks.

"On it!" Jaden cries.

XXXXXXXXX

[Amane's POV]:

Seto and Joey came into the living room after their visit with my brother claiming they had something important to tell us. After Jaden got Mahad and Mai, everyone got situated and turned our eyes...or in Serenity's case, ears, to Seto.

"Marik contact me." Seto says.

"What did he say?"

"Did they find Yami?"

"Is he hurt?"

"When can we leave to help them?"

"Are they dead?"

Everyone started talking at once.

"Everyone, please stop talking!" Mai yells. Everyone does as she commands. Even though she's a human, she still has that authoritative air to her. I'm not sure if it's because she has that no-nonsense-attitude or if it's because she's around little kids all day. "We need to listen and find out what Seto found out from Marik, so no talking!"

Everyone settled back in their seats.

"Marik told me that they had a bit of trouble at first and he had to be separated from Kisara and Atem. He told me that he was fighting Vivian and then she disappeared into the trees and Raphael showed up." Seto says.

"Oh please." Mariku snorts. "Like that was really Raphael? I hope Marik wasn't dumb enough to fall for her lies that's exactly what happened to Yami and look where he's at now."

"It was Raphael." Seto says. "Vivian can't manipulate powers and Raphael used his powers on Marik."

"He has powers?" Yugi asks.

Seto nods. "Apparently he has the power to freeze people."

"That's pretty cool." Serenity says. "I bet that could come in handy."

"You're not supposed to think our enemies' powers are cool, Serenity." Mariku snaps.

"You're forgetting that Raphael is the one that helped Kisara escape." I point out.

"And look what good that did." he mutters.

I just roll my eyes. I don't have time to argue with him.

"Anyways, continue." I say.

"He said that Raphael is going to go find Fiona and that we need to bring Bakura to Paradius HQ." Seto says.

"Absolutely not!" I shout.

"Amane wait-" Joey says.

"No! My brother has risked too much for us. He nearly died trying to save us from Dartz the first time. This is just like last time, only not with Ry and me, but with Yami. Now that we know what Slade's powers are, who knows what he will do to my brother. I won't lose him!" I shout clenching my fists.

I feel Serenity rub my back in comfort. I refuse to lose Bakura. He means the world to me. Ry and I look up to him. We already lost Koranna and even though we never met her, I know she was a good person. I won't lose Bakura to this nonsense. He doesn't have a power, he won't be able to protect himself against Dartz who has amazing powers and abilities I know Bakura can hold his own, but when it comes to Dartz, I'm not taking any chances.

"Seto, didn't you tell Marik Bakura was in a coma?" Ryou asks.

"He knows, but he told me that Raphael told him to tell me to wake Bakura up." Seto says.

"It's highly dangerous for us to wake Bakura up in his condition." Mai says.

"He knows." Seto says. "He said that if we don't wake Bakura up and get him over to Paradius HQ things could get worse."

"I'm just not understanding this." Chazz says. "What could Bakura possibly do? He has no powers. He's pretty much useless."

"My brother is not useless!" I hiss.

"You know what I mean, Amane." Chazz says. "Sure, he's alpha of Fang, he can fight, he's amazing with a sword, he can turn into a wolf, but Dartz has powers beyond our understanding. Bakura wouldn't stand a chance, so why the hell is Raphael telling us to bring Bakura there?"

"He's lying and trying to trick us." Mariku scoffs. "What else? He knows that Bakura loves Yami and would do anything to help him, but since he's in a coma right now, he's not aware of what's going on, but when he wakes up, he will and then he'll go straight for Yami."

"I don't think that's it." Alexis says. "There's got to be more to this than that. Are you guys sure Bakura doesn't have any powers?"

"Yes." I say. "Before all this mess happened and we were forced to leave Hazu, we'd train with Mahad in the magicians' training grounds. Everyone who had powers was able to master it pretty well, but Bakura was never able to release any sort of powers."

"She's right." Mahad says. "Years and years of training him. I even trained in one-on-one and he still couldn't create any type of magic."

"What about his eyes?" Yugi asks.

"What about them?" I ask.

"Don't they change color when he's in his wolf form?" Yugi asks.

"They do." Mahad says. "And I've looked into it and I can't find the cause of it. My guess it's some mutation in his DNA that causes his eyes to alter colors when he alters forms."

"Or," Serenity says sitting up, petting Carlina on the head. "What if that has something to do with his powers?"

"Serenity, we've already told you, Bakura doesn't have-"

"Well, I believe he does." Serenity says cutting me off. "I can sense something incredibly powerful within in. I trust Raphael. He let Kisara go."

"Well, what makes us think we can trust him?" Chazz asks.

"We're going to have to. He might be our only hope at defeating my father." Criss says.

"What do you mean?" Jaden asks.

"Raphael is my father's best friend. He'll know exactly how to defeat him." Criss replies.

"Hmm. That's true." Mana says. "So do you think we should listen to him?"

Criss nods. "It's our best option."

"Well it's not your decision!" I shout. "It's Ry and mine's!"

"Oh so if Bakura does have the ability to defeat my father and you don't let him and the whole world is destroyed then what?" Criss asks.

"My brother has no powers! He wasn't even supposed to have been king!" I shout.

"Amane-" Serenity says trying to take my hand, but I jerk it back. I stand up, heading up the stairs."Amane, where are you going?" Serenity asks.

"Upstairs, Seren, I'll be back down later." I say then ascend up the stairs.

XXXXXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

A wide smirk appears upon Slade's face. I watch through my own eyes as he ravishes my mouth. I want to break free so badly. I bang against my mind and soul, screaming for the rest of me to wake up. I'm slowly slipping into the unknown. It's scary, but I refuse to give up. I know I can break through this, I just have to figure a way to.

If only I had a different power, something that could counteract mind slaving, but my powers are useless in this situation. All I can do is hold Slade off for as long as I can. He may have taken over most of my mind, but I know deep down inside I still love Bakura.

_Bakura_

What is he doing now? Is he safe? Did he and the others come looking for me once they figured out I hadn't come back? Did Dartz have him locked up somewhere? I couldn't live with myself if something happened to my lover. He means everything to me. Slade and Vivian were trying to tell me that it's wrong for me to be in love with him because he's the Hazuian King. Well, I don't care. I want to be with him for the rest of time.

If not for that, I wouldn't try and hold Slade's powers off. It hurts too much, but the pain is worth it if I can remember Bakura. Ever since I've met Bakura my life has been nothing but happiness. Yes, when I found out that Bakura was a werewolf and he nearly killed me, I was terrified out of my mind, and I was upset with him that he didn't tell me,but we got past it. Now, I have to break free from this, I have to save him before it's too late.

Bakura told me everything that had happened before he was forced into Domino City. Dartz wants Bakura because he's the true heir to the Hazuian throne. He wants to get rid of Ryou and Amane as well so that the bloodline will be cut off. I won't let him succeed. I will find a way to break out of this.

"You're sexy, you know that?" Slade purrs in my ear before giving it a lick. My body jolts on its own, against my will.

'_Stop it_!" I scream banging on the inner walls of my mind, but it's too late. Slowly, my mind slips into fake induced pleasure.

XXXXXXX

[Marik's POV]:

"Guys, we need to get moving! My powers are wearing off!" Kisara shouts.

"Then let's get our sexy asses movin'!" I yell.

We start running towards the doors, but someone stops us.

"Well, well, looks like I've finally found the dog." Vivian sneers.

"Out of our way, Vivian!" I shout. "We don't have time for petty games."

"You're right, we don't have time for petty games. Hand Kisara over to me and you may pass by." she says beckoning Kisara over with the crook of her finger.

"We're not giving you Kisara!" Atem shouts. "Now get out of my way before I get really angry!"

"Don't you want to see your brother again?" Vivian asks. "All you have to do is hand Kisara over."

"I'm not your play toy, Vivian!" Kisara hisses, balling her fists by her sides. "I don't belong to you or anyone."

"You never had it so good with me. I protected you against Slade's powers and even your stupid friend, John. I did it all for you and look how you repay me! Ungrateful bitch!" Vivian snarls.

"You didn't do shit for me!" Kisara yells. "You took me from my father and my mother then you raped me!"

"I took you away from your parents because the Light ordered me to-"

"Stop justifying your actions on the Light." Atem snaps. "We all know that what you do is by your own choice."

"He's right." I say. "You chose to listen to Dartz, you chose to hurt Kisara and all of those other children. They didn't do anything to you, so let them go!"

"Now, why would I want to do that? Even with Valon, Allister, and Jagger dead, we still have a shit load of more vampires on our side. There's nothing you or any of your little vampire or wolf friends can do to stop us. It's the Light's will for you to lose and us to win."

"You're treating the Light as if it's something to be used to create a world where things go your way. Destiny doesn't work that way, Vivian." Kisara says. "There's a balance between the gods' will and the choices of the species that they created."

"I don't know what kind of shit those dog friends of yours have put in your mind, but you need to get it out of there before you end up dying, my pretty little pet." Vivian cooes.

"First off, no one told me what to believe. Everyone has their own opinions. Unlike you, who blindly follow nonsense. And second of all, I'm not your pet. I already have girlfriends-"

"Oh you have_ girlfriends_?" Vivian purrs licking her lips. "One girlfriend not enough, sugar? Wanna add another in the bunch?"

_"No!"_ Kisara snaps. "I want you to get out of our way!"

"No one wants your skank ass, Vivian." I say. 'Now move it!"

"You're not going anywhere near the dungeons." Vivian snarls. "I'll make sure of it!"

XXXXXXXXX

[Criss' POV]:

_"R-Raphael?" I whisper as my father's right hand man and best friend comes into my room, closing the door softly behind him._

_"Yeah, it's me little one." he says walking towards me._

_"W-what's going on?" I ask._

_"Something has happened to your father. He's not in his right mind. I have a special place for you to hide. No one knows about it but me."_

_"O-okay." I say._

_He lifts me in his arms. I snuggle into his chest. I'm terrified out of my mind. We go into the kitchen, no one is up yet. Raphael opens a door on the floor gently placing me inside._

_"Where are you going?" I ask._

_"Shh. I'll be back soon." he says before closing the door._

"Criss?" Mana asks.

I blink, my mind focusing in on the present times. I was three years old when that had happened, I'm sixteen now. Raphael had told me to stay put, but I didn't want to. I wanted to find my father and mother. I was scared and being a three year old little girl, I didn't realize the horrors that awaited me. I barely made it out alive, but I did, all thanks to Raphael. I'd do anything for him.

Why couldn't Amane understand that? Why couldn't she see that Raphael knows what's best and he'd never do anything to hurt us. I understand that Bakura is in a coma and he's not doing too well, but if Raphael says we need him then shouldn't that be enough? Bakura and Yami can't get better unless Bakura's allowed to go up there. I know I upset her, and I really didn't mean to, but sometimes things have to happen, but I guess I can't blame her. After all, Bakura did get himself captured trying to set her and Ryou free.

"Sorry Mana." I say. "I was just thinking."

"Are you okay?" she asks.

"Yeah…" I say.

Mana didn't look convinced. "I don't believe you." she says.

I sigh. "I will be, once things go back to the way they were." I say.

XXXXXXXX

[Mana's POV]:

Criss has me worried, I know she's thinking about her past in Syan. I just wish there was a way to ease her pain, but all I can do is hold her in my arms and tell her that I love her. We had told the others about us, I was shocked that all of them were fine with it. Then again, I guess I shouldn't be because we were planning doing many changes to the treaty.

I have a bad feeling about Bakura's condition. He's been out for about two days now. What could possibly be happening to Yami that's causing Bakura to go into a coma? I know Bakura's not weak, so it has to be something powerful. It's amazing how connected they are. It's like they're literally soul mates.

"So what are we going to do?" Atticus asks.

"Yeah, we can't just sit here and do nothing." Chazz says.

"It's up to Amane and Ryou when it comes to Bakura." Father says.

"Dad we can't just-"

"Mana, we're going to have to. It's not fair to them for us to use their brother. You know he's the only family they have." Father says.

I sigh. "I know but…"

"Well, we haven't actually asked Ryou how he feels about this." Yugi points out.

He's right. Ryou hadn't said a word through the whole ordeal when Criss and Amane were arguing. He has a say so in this situation too.

XXXXXXX

[Ryou's POV]:

Seto and Joey came back in the living room after they finished their visit with Bakura. Seto said that all of us needed to be in here to discuss something that Marik had talked to him about. I was worried. I felt something bad was going to happen, but I wasn't sure what exactly.

Seto told us that Marik told him that he had met up with Raphael and he told him that we needed to wake Bakura up and bring him to Paradius HQ. Amane automatically refused. She and Criss got in a pretty heated argument and now my twin is upstairs in her room. Serenity tried to follow her up there, but Amane refused, saying she needed to be alone.

I'm not sure what to think of this. They can't expect me to be okay with this. I mean that's my brother they're wanting to use, but at the same time, he might be our only hope.

Bakura would do it. He'd do anything for anyone, especially Yami. Yami is his world. Bakura's eyes light up every time he talks about him. My brother is in love with a vampire and I couldn't be more happier for him.

This is ultimately Bakura's choice. It's not my, Amane's, Criss' or anyone else's but Bakura's. They're waiting for me to say something. I'm not sure what to do. Amane's against it, but….

"Do what you feel is right." Mariku whispers into my ear. "I'll support whatever decision you decide on."

I needed that encouragement. No matter how down I'm feeling, Mariku always knows how to lift my spirits back up. He gives my hand a gentle squeeze. I look up at everyone, they're staring at me, waiting.

"I think we should wake up Bakura and let him decide." I say.

"We can't wake him though." Alexis points out. "It's dangerous, remember?"

"That's true." Mai says. "But he's been doing much better, he might wake up on his own soon."

"What do you suggest we do, Mai?" Syrus asks.

"Wait until tomorrow, if he's not awake by then, Mahad and I will wake him up." Mai says.

XXXXXXXX

[Atem's POV]:

"You're not going to be able to defeat all of us, Vivian." Marik says. "You could barely defeat me earlier."

A wide smirk breaks Vivian's face. "Who said_ I_ was fighting?" she asks.

"Get back here!" Kisara, Marik, and I shout, running after Vivian.

"Guys, look!" Kisara gasps.

Suddenly, there's a swarm of vampires coming our way.

"We've got to get out of here!" Marik shouts. "There's no way we can defeat them all!"

"Too late for that!" I shout.

"Time to put this training to use." Kisara says drawing her sword.

"And make my sister proud." Marik says closing his eyes, stretching out his arms, concentrating.

He snaps his eyes open. Kisara and I look around us. The sky looks like it's falling in around us. Marik's eyes are glowing a faint yellow color. He forces the sky to one point projecting it towards the swarm of possessed vampires. They scream in terror when the dark lit sky swallows them whole. Marik laughs. He's fully enjoying himself, terrorizing these poor forced turned vampires. I want to help them, but I don't have the power to do so.

I glance over at Kisara who's looking up. I do the same. Kisara snarls when she spots Vivian on the roof, her arms crossed over her chest, looking down at Kisara, smirking.

"Go on." I say.

Kisara looks at me. "You sure?"

I place my hand on her shoulder. I look up at Vivian whispering in Kisara's ear:

"_Kill her_."

XXXXXXXXXX

[Kisara's POV]:

While Marik and Atem took care of Dartz's possessed army of brainwashed vampires, I went after Vivian. She didn't have the flight advantage over me, just her superior agility and movements, but I had been training for months with my friends, not to mention the training I was forced under before I was able to escape this hell hole. Needless to say, I know how to fight.

When I first arrived here at Paradius HQ, I was a terrified little girl. I didn't understand what was going on. All I knew was that I was in a strange place and I was terrified out of my mind. Vivian was the first vampire I met, right away she wanted me. She told me that my eyes were hers. She trained them when she turned me. I think back to how it felt to be a human. I was forced into this war against my will, but in all honesty, I wouldn't go back. I'm glad Vivian bit me that day because now, I can kick her whore ass!

Due to the fact that I didn't have wings, climbing came fairly easy for me. Vivian pulled her lips back, baring those wretched fangs that changed my life forever. I stood on the roof watching her every move. I knew Vivian was sneaky. Even though she was a nasty skank hoe, she was extremely crafty and sleek. I knew beating her wasn't going to be easy, but I knew I could do it.

Vivian turns jumping off the building. I follow, chasing her through the forest. Vivian leaps into the trees, swinging from branch to branch.

"Can you catch me, my sweet?" Vivian shouts.

I growl, scaling the nearest tree. I use Vivian's tatics, leaping and swinging from branch to branch. She's too far ahead. I need to speed this up. I have to get to her. She's caused so much pain for everyone. Well, she wasn't going to cause anyone anymore pain because once I got to her, it was going to be over!

XXXXXXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

"I'm going to unchain you. You will not move." Slade says.

I don't say anything. I just stare at door behind him blankly.

"Say it!" he orders.

_"No!"_ I want to scream, but I can't. I can't utter the words I want to. My mouth works on its own.

"I will not move." I say in a trance-like tone.

Slade grins wide, revealing those blood stained fangs. "Very good." he says. "You hungry? I got you some delicious food here."

I stare at him. He claps his hands together. The door creaks open revealing a very petite vampire girl with long black hair that traveled down to her waist. She held her head down, carrying a bag.

"You called for me, Master Slade?" the girl asks, timidly.

"_Yes!_" Slade snaps. "Give our guest his food."

The girl slowly walks over to me, she seems to be in a lot of pain. She kneels down in front of me, her eyes locking with mine. They're pale blue, like frozen ice. I have to help this girl. I have to help all of these poor vampires out of here. I have to stop this.

As she's about to get up to leave, I grab her hand. Her eyes widened in panic. I can feel her trembling under my touch. Ever since she's been captured, she's left a life of nothing but pain and misery.

"Annabelle, you've done your job, now get back where you belong!" Slade barks.

"Don't listen to him." I whisper.

Slade marches over to us, jerking Annabelle by the hair. She yelps as she's forced from my grip. She's thrown across the floor.

"What did I tell you, stupid bitch?!" he hisses walking over to her. Annabelle's eyes are wide with fear, tears streaming down them.

"P-please Master Slade I just-"

I slowly stand up. My whole body aches. I'm using all of my might to get to her. I have to protect this girl at all costs. I can feel Slade's powers battling within me. I just have to knock him out long enough-

"Slade shouldn't you be paying attention to our guest?" Dartz says from the entranceway.

Slade spins around only to find himself in a world of pain as I kick him in the stomach. He doubles over in pain.

Dartz moves further into the room, his arms crossed over his chest watching us. I spot Annabelle on the floor.

"_Run_, Annabelle!" I scream.

She quickly scurries to her feet trying to escape, she's almost there until Dartz uses some sort of bindings against her. Her back is turned to us. Dartz walks over to her, placing his hand on her shoulder. I try to get over there, but Slade stops me. I can feel my control slipping turns around and walks towards us, dragging Annabelle by the hair. She kicks and screams trying to get free, but Dartz's is much too strong for her weakened state.

"Let her go!" I shout. I feel Slade's claws piercing into my injured wing. I ignore the pain, I have to stop this! My wing can be healed this girl's life is on the line. She wasn't supposed to have been apart of this war and she won't be. I won't let her.

Dartz smirks jerking Annabelle until she's standing right in front of me. She falls to her knees, trembling in fear.

"_Kill her_." Slade whispers venomously into my ear.

My eyes widened in shock and my whole body freezes. I clench my fists tightly. I stare down at the trembling, terrified vampire girl that hardly looks Yugi's age. I can feel Dartz and Slade watching me. I won't do it. They can't make me!

"_Do it_!" Slade hisses his claws sinking into my wing. I let out an involuntarily whimper. Slade, unfortunately, captures this. "You won't have to hurt. She's nothing but a human bitten vampire. She's a disgrace to our race."

"She's still a living creature." I force myself to say.

"Stop speaking! Only I will make you speak! Now do as I say and kill her!" Slade roars.

I scream and fall to my knees. My head explodes in pain.

"Slade, that's enough." Dartz says. Slade stops. I let out a sigh of relief. Annabelle looks up at me tears streaming down her face. Dartz turns to face us. He looks directly into my eyes. "I will take care of this."

Dartz walks over to me, kneeling beside of me. He puts a clawed finger under my knee and lifts it to meet his eyes. One gold, one red. His lips are barely brushing mine. He closes his eyes.

'Bakura, please help me!' I scream tears rolling down my cheeks as I bang my fist in my prison.

XXXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

_Pain. Screams everywhere. So much pain. My mind is fog, thick like soup, swallowing me. I can't move, I can't breathe. All I can register is pain. Unbearable pain. I squeeze my eyes shut, only they won't close. They're wide, but unseeing, like I'm blind. I see nothing but darkness._

_"Bakura please help me!" I hear Yami shout._

_"Wake up dammit!" I scream to myself._

_I feel my body start to change. It's time._

I growl, bursting through the chains that have bound me to this bed. Miho lets out a yelp of surprise as I run past her. She's runs into the living room to get someone to stop me. I don't have time for that. I have to get to Yami and save him. He's in danger.

I make a run for it, crashing through the sliding glass doors and out into the backyard.

'I'm coming Yami!'

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Awesome shit or what? Does anyone wanna guess at what Bakura's powers are? I'm not going to tell you though *smirks* anyways, I hope y'all enjoyed! Review lovelies! **


	39. Chapter 39: Poisoned

**I should be getting my glasses tomorrow so I can see the damn road signs! *does happy dance of doom* Oh that's my favorite word now so y'all will be seeing that a lot. But y'all will be okay. :D**

**Well, I FINALLY was able to write this kick ass chappie. We get to kinda sorta find out some stuff. Anyways, I hate to disappoint y'all but Marik and Atem are not in this chapter. They will be next chappie, but I have tons of other awesomeness going on. There isn't much 'fighting' going on but there is good shit going on...this chapter is more like a bridge between last chapter and the chapter after next. I'm setting everything up and I felt 17 pages was good enough because I want to start on the next one. **

**Some parts of this chapter are happening last chapter so some things are a bit repetitive, that's the reason why. I hope y'all enjoy the chappie. Next chappie is sure to be a blast, chappie 40 and we're not even close to being done guys. I think this story is going to be my longest. Anyways, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer:I do not own Yugioh. If I did, Bakura and Yami would have admitted their true feelings for each other and my wonderful story Impossibly Yours would have happened. I do own this plot and all my OC characters.**

**Warning: This story contains violence, some character death, lemons and m-pregnancy if any of this bothers you, then you need to leave because I will not put up with annoying bitching.**

**Summary:**

**The day before Bakura, the crown prince of Hazu, the werewolf kingdom, is to be crowned the next king. His siblings Ryou and Amane are kidnapped by none other than the Syanian army. In the attempt to get his younger brother and sister away from the vampires, he is kidnapped as well and held at ransom by the vampire king, Dartz. Azizi, the king of Hazu gives up his life in order to spare his children. Dartz agrees, forcing Bakura to take Ryou and Amane to Domino City, posing as humans. When Bakura's friends arrive in Domino City to tell him the fate of his home, Bakura is furious, creating a clan to wipe out all vampires. Bakura falls in love with Yami, they start dating unaware of what and who each other really is but when Yami's brother Yugi is caught in one of the traps, everything falls apart.**

**Chapter Thirty-nine: Poisoned**

[Amane's POV]:

I go upstairs to my room, falling on my back on my bed. So much has happened. Everyone is expecting me to wake Bakura up and tell him that he needs to risk his life for all of us. Bakura doesn't have any powers, we would know if he did by now, he's eighteen years old so I think we'd know by now.

_Right?_

I guess I can see where Criss is coming from when it comes to Raphael. She would know him better than anyone. But still, that doesn't give her the right to force my brother to risk his life for all of us. How can he possibly save us? I know he can fight and he'd do anything for us, but I still feel it's wrong.

There's a light knock on the door.

"Come in," I call.

Anzu came in, closing the door softly behind her. I sit up quickly.

"Is everything okay, Anzu?" I ask.

"I want to speak with you." Anzu says.

I nod, shifting on the bed to give her room. She takes a seat, turning to face me. She takes my hand in hers.

"I know you're scared." she says. "It's a big decision to make, but you know that it is ultimately Bakura'-"

"If you're coming in here to tell me that I should let him risk his life for the sake of us then just save it!" I shout jerking away from her. "You don't understand how Bakura is! I won't lose my brother! He's all I have!"

Anzu gave me a sympathetic look. "I know you're worried about him and you have every right to be, but it's not your choice. Bakura needs to know what's happening to Yami. Try putting yourself in his shoes. What if Kisara or Serenity were the ones being captured and you were in a coma and your friends found out you could help them out you would do anything in your power to help them right?" Anzu says.

"Yes but-"

"**Bakura is gone**!" Ryou exclaims bursting through the door. He leans against the frame, panting heavily.

"_What_?!" I shout jumping to my feet. My twin and I run down the stairs where we're met with a room full of panic.

XXXXXXXX

[Miho's POV]:

Joey and Seto needed to tell the others something important that Marik had told them, so I opted on watching Bakura for them. I didn't mind, I'd rather enjoyed being around all of Mai's friends. They were such sweethearts, always offering to help me with my tasks.

I had learned so much about them, like the fact that Bakura is a werewolf king from a different dimension. I thought Mai was pulling my chain when she told me that, but when I actually witnessed Bakura changing into a werewolf first hand, to say I wasn't shocked would definitely be an understatement.

I learned that Amane, Ryou, Seto, Mokuba, Syrus, Jaden, Marik, and Mariku were also werewolves and Atem, Yami, Yugi, Atticus, Alexis, and Chazz were vampires. Apparently, Yami and Bakura thought the other was human so they had a big fight about it. I was glad when it was over though, Bakura really hurt Yami's wing. Anzu was able to help him out. Now, Yami is gone. He was tricked and captured by Dartz. The poor dear. Bakura was so devastated when Yami didn't return. They're connected in so many ways. I hope that he'll wake up soon…

Suddenly, growling echoes off the walls of the room and I'm faced with Bakura's pale violet eyes as he's in his wolf form. He's ripped the bindings as if they were Silly String. He stares at me for a moment, standing on the bed, before he jumps off, crashing through the door.

"**BAKURA**!" I scream running after him.

XXXXXXXX

[Ryou's POV]:

"So the best course of action would be to wake Bakura up in the morning, right?" I ask taking a sip of my water.

Everyone nods. And I slump back into the couch. Mariku wraps his arm around my shoulders pulling me to him. I rest my head on his chest, slowly closing my eyes as my tiredness envelops me. There's some sort of show on that the others are watching.

"Do you want to go to bed?" Mariku whispers into my hair.

"Mhm." I mumble snuggling into his chest.

Just as Mariku is about to pick me up and head up the stairs we see Bakura, in his wolf form, bursting out of Mahad's office, Miho screaming behind him, trying to catch him. Everyone jumps up at once. We all yell for him to stop, but he doesn't listen. Instead, he goes straight for the sliding glass door that leads to the backyard, crashing through the glass without a care in the world. I run upstairs to get my sister.

XXXXXXX

[Mariku's POV]:

Just as I'm about to go to bed, Bakura has to wake up and go all ape shit crazy crashing through the sliding glass doors and everyone screams at him. I don't. He's not going to listen so what would be the point? Ryou pulls away from me running up the two flights of stairs to Amane's room like the world is coming to an end. I sigh, sinking back down on the couch, putting my fist on my cheek in boredom. Can't they see what's going on here? Bakura felt something and he's going to Paradius to save Yami.

"Shit!" Joey exclaims. "I wasn't expectin' dat!"

"Oh yes, because one always expects someone to suddenly wake up from a near three day coma suddenly with a burst of energy and bust through glass like it's nothing, right?" I snort, rolling my eyes.

"Hey! You don't have to be so-'

"This isn't the time for arguing." Mahad says. "Now, everyone we need to sit down and-"

"I'm going after him." Amane says as she comes into the living room with Ryou and Anzu following close behind.

XXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

I run. I'm not sure exactly where I'm going, just going wherever my legs will take me. I keep myself in my wolf form. It's easier this way. I run like the wind through the thick woods in Mai's backyard, leaping over old logs and such. The more I run, the closer I feel to Yami. I can sense his presence nearby. I must be getting close to Paradius HQ. Suddenly, I'm thrown backwards as I hit some sort of invisible barrier.

'Shit' I think to myself, growling at how annoying this shit is. I mean c'mon! Stupid fucking barriers!

I back up a few feet, eyes locking on my invisible target. I make a run for it, charging. Once again, I'm thrown back. I do this a few times, and still I get the same result. I'm going to have to figure out another way to get in, but how? Well, this is in Domino City. Perhaps I'll just use that entrance? Just as I'm about to turn around and head off towards the city, a flash of light appears through the trees. When the light dies down, Raphael is there, arms crossed over his chest, staring down at me.

XXXXXXXX

[Kisara's POV]:

I'm not sure how long I've been chasing Vivian through the forest, it seems like hours. I've tried using my powers to slow her movements down, but I can't get a good aim. My powers are very limited in the fact that I have to get a good reading on who I'm trying to freeze and then, whoever is in that general area, will be affected as well, but it only lasts for so long. And Vivian knows this. She was the one that trained me all those months. She knew me inside and out, but that wasn't going to stop me from fighting. I knew I could defeat her, I just had to catch her.

Suddenly, Vivian jumps down in front of me. I stop, several feet from her. She smirks, beckoning me over with the crook of her finger. I stand there. I know this game. I won't obey her commands. I don't listen to anyone but myself.

"Kisara, Kisara." Vivian says circling me. I stand there, eyes darting back and forth, watching her carefully. "It's a shame that we have to come out all the way in the woods to fight."

"You're the one that lead me out here. We could have fought in the training grounds just as easily as we could out here. Hell, actually, it would have been easier." I snap.

"True, but I figured we could have a bit more privacy to talk." Vivian says.

"I'm not here to talk, I'm here to kill you." I hiss.

"KIll me?" Vivian laughs. "Oh Kisara, you can't kill me. Only one person can, and it's not you, dear."

"What the hell are you talking about Vivian?" I ask tersely, turning around. I back up as I come back to face with her inches from me.

"It's not hard to figure out, sugar." Vivian purrs.

I stand there, perplexed. What did she mean that only one person could kill her? She was just Dartz's servant. She had powers, but they weren't enough to stop me from killing her.

A dark chuckle interrupts my thought process.

"You seem a bit lost, Kisara dear." Vivian cooes mockingly. She's standing about three feet from me now. Those evil red eyes are piercing into me. "Why would that be?"

"You're not making any sense, Vivian. You pass yourself off as some type of goddess or something but you're not! You're nothing but a bitch that wander her way into Syan and now you believe you have the right to take what dignity and pride we have left! Well, you're wrong Vivian! You may have taken me from my family, and you may have turned me into a vampire against my will, but you will never break me. In fact, you just made me stronger. See, before, I wasn't able to kill you, but now." I say with a humorless chuckle, "Now, I can."

"Then what are you waiting for, Kisara?" Vivian taunts stepping closer to me until our toes are merely touching. Her lips right to my ear.

XXXXXXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

"Dartz what are you doing to him?" Slade asks, his tone of disbelief.

"**Silence**!" Dartz hisses never taking his eyes off of me. "There's work to be done, so go do it!"

"But I thought you wanted me to-'

Dartz stood up, turning around to face his minion. "Well, look how well that worked out. You may have mind control, but your powers are limited in the fact that they won't work on strong-willed individuals like Yami Muto here."

Slade narrows his eyes. "Are you suggesting that my powers are weak?!" he exclaims with a venomous hiss. "What about all of those-"

"_Weak_ minds, Slade!" The Vampire King replies tersely. "They were afraid of you so your powers worked on them. Yami isn't-"

"So let me make him be afraid!" Slade spits. "I can _make_ him-"

"You can't make Yami do anything, you fool! I read into his soul just a moment ago! It's so much stronger than yours! Why I even have you as my associate is beyond me! I should kill you here on the spot!" Dartz roars.

A smile twitches in the corners of my mouth at this. _Finally_ we're about to see Slade dead! I do a spin in my mind. Dancing like it's time for the 'Cha Cha Slide' but when I hear Dartz utter those horrid words, but heart sinks:

"But," Dartz says glancing down at me, his lips curling back into a smirk. "I still need you." he turns back to Slade. "So make me proud and make sure that those fools outside don't come in here."

Wait. Who is he talking about? Is someone outside? Are they here for me?

"Who's outside?" I ask. "Let them in!"

"Silence!" Dartz shouts turning around to face me. "You will not speak unless I tell you to!"

"I don't have to listen to you!" I exclaim slowly moving to a stand. This, however, doesn't last as I'm falling to the floor again. I growl to myself, annoyed.

"I'd say you do." Dartz says. "Now, then, Slade get your ass moving or I'm going to cut your cock off and feed it to the dogs."

I try to suppress my laughter bubbling up inside of me, but it's just too funny to hold in and soon I'm rolling on the floor, clutching my sides.

"And what is so _funny_ dog's bitch?" Slade snarls.

"You should know, after all you're the bitch to Vivian." I shoot back cooly with a smirk.

"Why you little-!" Slade snarls.

"**Enough**! Get outside and get outside,_ now_!" his king orders.

After Slade storms out of the room, slamming the door behind him, Dartz returns his gaze to me.

"Tell me what you did to me." I demand.

"I read your mind." he replies with a lazy shrug like it was a common thing.

"So _that's_ your power?" I gape.

"No." Dartz says shaking his head. "That's just a small sample of my powers. I have a lot more power than mere mind reading."

"What are you talking about, Dartz?" I ask. "We're only given one power by the Gods."

"True." he agrees. "But I'm , I have power beyond your understanding, and I'm going to use them to bring down the Hazuians."

"What do you have against them?!" I cry. "They're good they're-"

"They sent that bitch over to fuck with me! She seduced me and we had a child together. Now, those werewolves are going to pay for ever having fucked with my life!" Dartz hisses.

"Don't play that bullshit, Dartz." I say. "I know that you loved Fiona and Criss."

"Ha!" I scoffs. "Those fools mean nothing to me! You just-"

"Okay, what about the time where you, Raphael and I talked? The night before you went crazy. You said that if Fiona and Criss did die, you wanted me to bring them back to life. Why would you want to do that if you hated them?" I ask.

"I was a fool then." Dartz replies bitterly. "A fool lost in the throes of love. It nearly cost me my life bringing that hybrid into the world! You know that's_"

"I know it's against the treaty." I say. "But we can change it. You can change it. There are so many good things about the Hazuians-"

"Oh? And what might that be?" Dartz asks.

"They're beautiful, they're strong, they're fierce, they're determined they're-"

"And we're not those things?" Dartz laughs.

"I don't think vampires are beautiful, no." I say. "We're strong, some of us are determined but…"

"So wait, you don't think _any_ vampire is attractive?" Dartz asks.

"I don't find anyone attractive but Bakura."

"Why?" asks in disgust.

"Because I love him." I reply looking at him straight in the eye.

"Yeah, I heard that one. You believe you're in love but then they turn their backs on you." Dartz spits venomously.

"What the _hell_ are you talking about?!" I cry. "You're the one that went ape shit crazy and tried to kill her!"

"Because the Light told me to! It was only trying to help me save her from the hell that the darkness was going to bring about her! Why do you think I went out of my way to make sure that you and the others could endure sunlight? We had to take action! We had to give those Hazuians a taste of their own medicine!"

"They didn't do shit to you, Dartz!" I exclaim. "Why you insist on claiming that they did is beyond me. You go on and on about this 'Light' of yours, but you don't truly practice it. You're using destiny as a way to justify your actions. You fell in love with a werewolf and had a child with her, now you believe that you have to get rid of all werewolves and even humans so you won't get hurt again! Well, have you ever stopped to think how Criss feels?!"

"I could care less. She's not part of my master plan, so she can stay with the dogs and get killed for all I care!" Dartz hisses.

"This isn't like you." I say closing my eyes, shaking my head. "You wouldn't have said that thirteen years ago. No, you would have done everything in your power to help Criss. You love her, but you're too blinded by the fact that they were going to kill her and Fiona. You were afraid that you had no option, so you become possessed by the Light and you need to break free before it does any more damage!" I exclaim.

"You speak of the Light as if it's an evil thing." Dartz chuckles humorless. "Well, it's not. The darkness is. When has light ever been evil? It gives life to the world, it helps things grow, it leads us in the right direction. When it tells me to do something, I obey without question because I know it's the only thing keeping me sane these days."

"_Sane_?" I laugh shaking my head. "You're far from sane, Dartz. You can't look past those lies that this force told you. You can't look beyond the fact that Fiona was a werewolf. Who cares if she was. I'm in love with a werewolf-and not just any werewolf. I'm in_ love_ with the Hazuian**_ King_**! And do you see me doing what you doing?!

"It's different with you." he growls. "You thought he was human before-"

"No. It's the same. You thought Fiona was a vampire too." I point out. "The only difference between you and I is that I don't care what anyone says! I love Bakura Touzoku with all of my heart and soul and I'll be damned if some piece of paper is going to stop me from being with him!" I shout.

"It's not the fact that I cared. It's the fact that I'm king and-"

"So? You could have changed the treaty!" I exclaim.

"Do you not realize how long that process takes? You act like that's a simple matter." Dartz says crossing his arms over his chest.

"No. You just don't want to take the time out of your life to fix it." I snap. "You always use excuses. You, Fiona, and Criss could have had a great life together."

"Yes, if they were vampires!" Dartz spits.

"Why does that matter?" I ask. "Tell me, in what possible way, does it matter."

"First, answer me this: If somehow the Light favors your side and you win. Keyword: '_if'_. What are you and Bakura going to do about the Hazuian heir?" Dartz asks.

"Bakura and I have already discussed that." I reply. "When we feel the time is right, he's going to mate with Seto and he'll carry the heir to the Hazuian throne."

"So you're going to let Bakura, someone that you claim to be madly in love with, have sex with one of his best friends?" Dartz asks.

"It's the only way." I mumble, looking away. "I'm not a werewolf. I can't give him what he-"

"_**Exactly**_!" Dartz exclaims throwing his arms up before bringing them back down. You'd have to give up Bakura so he can have a full-blooded Hazuian Werewolf heir to the throne! You can't give him one. Now do you understand my dilemma Yami! I owe Syan a heir!"

"You and Bakura can change the treaty." I say. "You could-"

"The people of Syan and Hazu aren't going to go for allowing hybrids on the throne." Dartz snaps.

"The Hazuian and the Syanians I live with will." I say.

"That's only a small part." he says. "Do you not remember those screams and threats they made to Criss? Hybrids are an abomination to both countries. No one is going to stand for it, Yami."

"It's not their decision." I say.

"That's where you're wrong. It is their decision." he says. "And what they want, they'll get. It's the work of the Light. Now, enough about this. There's much work to be done and you're going to help me."

"The hell I am, Dartz!" I hiss. "I will not submit to your nonsense! Besides, you can't force me to do anything! You already showed your powers to me: mind reading. So there's nothing you can do to me that will _make_ me do anything you ask!"

A wide grin breaks across Dartz's face. "Oh, that's where you're wrong, Yami. That's where you're_ very_ wrong."

XXXXXXXXX

[Raphael's POV]:

After I told Marik where his friends were, I headed for the exit of what Dartz referred to as 'Paradius'. We had moved to Domino City, using Dartz's powers. Then, we set up a secret based. Dartz, having more money than he could count, brought a share of every company around the world, giving him unbelievable power to Paradius.

We worked both sides of the coin. Playing the humans and snatching them. Dartz often sent Vivian and Slade out because of their powers. Sometimes he would send me out, but if they tried to escape I'd use my powers to ensure they didn't.

Dartz was playing in fire, and he didn't realize it. I needed to find Fiona. I knew she couldn't break the spell that her 'ex' husband was in, but I felt in my heart she could help us in finding a way to. Sure, we _could_ kill him, but there's two things wrong with that:

One, Fiona would be extremely upset. I know she still loves Dartz, and would do anything to make him happy. And two, Dartz can't be killed. The power that he has is beyond anything I've ever seen before. During the war, Nalori, the previous queen of Hazu, literally ripped Dartz in half, but instead of him dying, he reformed himself. This time, much stronger.

Ever since that night, Dartz has been going on and on about 'light'. He was never one to believe in destiny like I was. He believed in choice. He hated light, in fact, as soon as the sun would come up, even if we were in important meetings, he would immediately brush them off and go to bed saying he'd rather die than see light over his kingdom.

But when he started praying to the Light like it was some sort of god, I knew right then and there he was being controlled and I had to help him at all cost. I couldn't let him know that I was trying to stop him, so I did what I was ordered to. When I wasn't on my duties and while everyone was sleeping, I went to the library to do some research on this phenomenon.

I hadn't discovered much at first, so I decided to go into the Prayer Chambers. Perhaps if I asked for the Gods' assistance they would help me in my quest to save my friend. When I got down there, something wasn't right. I couldn't feel the presence of the Gods' spirits at all. I realized why when I spotted the Diary of Julia Syan on the table in the far corner of the room.

I read through the diary. I wasn't one to pry into people's privacy, but I had to find out something, and perhaps it would give me answers. And, it did. Now, I just need to talk to Fiona about how to go about getting what I need. She seemed to know a lot about the spell Dartz was under. She claimed she wasn't from Hazu, but then, where could she have been from? She was the same type specie of werewolf that Mahad was. Was he not from Hazu either? Did they know each other?

I continued walking. I knew Atem, Kisara and Marik could help Yami. I wanted to, but I couldn't, not yet anyways. I knew I wouldn't stand a chance against Dartz. I stepped out of the barrier that separated Syan from the human world.

XXXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

"Well, it's fancy meeting you here, Hazuian King." Raphael says.

_I don't have time to play games with you, Raphael._ So step aside or you'll regret it. I threaten.

"Change into your human form so we can talk." Raphael says.

_Why should I?_ I spit. _I don't trust you! You're working for Dartz!_

"I never denied that I was." Raphael says. "But if you don't change into your human form then you won't be able to escape the Syanian barrier."

_Fine!_ I spit. Changing back into my human form. "Happy now?"

"I don't see as to how that would make me happy, but I suppose I'm more at ease now that you can help your friends out." Raphael says.

"And why would you want to do that?" I scoff, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Why wouldn't I?" Raphael asks. "I'm just doing as the Light-"

"You're_ still_ going on about the Light?!" I shout. "When are you going to realize that we make our own decisions, we create our own futures we-"

"And we choose who we fall in love with right?" he says.

My eyes dart to the ground.

"You don't choose anything, Bakura. You may think that you do, but you don't." Raphael says.

"What about picking out clothes or Dartz killing my father!" I shout. "Don't tell me _that_ wasn't a choice!"

"It wasn't." Raphael says. "Everything in our lives that we experience, is meant to happen. It is part of the Gods' will. It is part of the Light. It creates an illusion for us to make it seem like we're given a choice, but no matter what sort of situation you're in, you would have chosen to do that anyways. As far as picking out clothes, you choose what you wear based on what you like, correct? And you like what you like because the Light told you that you do, so in turn, picking out clothes isn't a choice at all."

"Look, you can preach to me about this shit all night long, but my views on it will never change. Sure, maybe I didn't choose to be with Yami, but honestly, I wouldn't change anything about it-"

"And do you want to know why?" Raphael asks. "It's because destiny wanted you to be together. It's all part of her plan."

"Okay, if this so called 'Light of Destiny' exists, and we're all apart of some game as you claim, then why did Dartz go ape shit crazy and try to kill his wife when she was a werewolf herself?" I ask.

"Because he's under an evil force and he doesn't know what he's doing." Raphael sighs.

I arch my brow. "Huh?"

Raphael closes his eyes. "You'll find out someday, when you're able to unlock your powers."

"**I have no powers**!" I exclaim.

I grin appears upon Raphael's face. "Oh you do, and I'm going to find out how to unlock them for you."

"And why would you want to do that?" I ask.

Raphael closes his eyes. "Because you're the only one you can help my best friend break free from the spell that he's under."

**XXXXXXXX**

**Oh do I have a plan for y'all! I even added shit to the ultimate plan of doom. See, right now we have mini dooms, but soon this BIG doom will come and then it'll explode and then the lava will come down and drown us all in a pit of flames and then we'll get washed away. Then, I'll have another doom where y'all will just get poisoned and die and then I revive you by handing you Bakura and Yami plushies that cuddle together. **

**Sound good?**

**Bakura: What the fuck did I just read? **

**Mariku: Something about lava and doom that's all that I was interested in. **

**Yugi: Well, I thought it was cool. I hope I get to be apart of this cool as 'doom' plan the authoress has. **

**Yami: There's nothing 'cool' about what she has planned. **

**Kisara: You KNOW what she has planned? **

**Yami: No, but I can tell it's not good. **

**Serenity: And how would you know that? **

**Yami: Trust me, I know. I've been in her stories enough to know. **

**Mariku: Well, I want to be the main star next time, so make sure you give me a wicked role. **

**Seto: Don't you idiots have something to do? **

**Everyone: No! **

**Ryou: Review! *sad eyes of doom* **

**Mariku: *grumbles* And there goes that word 'doom' again.**

**Ryou: *smacks upside the head* **

**Haha that was entertaining, no? *smirks* **


	40. Chapter 40: Pounce

**This chapter will start revealing things. I know y'all are wanting to know why Vivian isn't dead, what's been going on with Fiona, what Bakura's powers are and all that...we're getting there. I do Fiona and Chazz's POVs in this chappie. I'm not going to reveal everything at once. So let's see if y'all know what's going on after this chappie is up. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer:I do not own Yugioh. If I did, Bakura and Yami would have admitted their true feelings for each other and my wonderful story Impossibly Yours would have happened. I do own this plot and all my OC characters.**

**Warning: This story contains violence, some character death, lemons and m-pregnancy if any of this bothers you, then you need to leave because I will not put up with annoying bitching.**

**Summary:**

**The day before Bakura, the crown prince of Hazu, the werewolf kingdom, is to be crowned the next king. His siblings Ryou and Amane are kidnapped by none other than the Syanian army. In the attempt to get his younger brother and sister away from the vampires, he is kidnapped as well and held at ransom by the vampire king, Dartz. Azizi, the king of Hazu gives up his life in order to spare his children. Dartz agrees, forcing Bakura to take Ryou and Amane to Domino City, posing as humans. When Bakura's friends arrive in Domino City to tell him the fate of his home, Bakura is furious, creating a clan to wipe out all vampires. Bakura falls in love with Yami, they start dating unaware of what and who each other really is but when Yami's brother Yugi is caught in one of the traps, everything falls apart.**

**Chapter Forty: Pounce**

[Fiona's POV]:

_"Hey, Fiona. Look!" Vivian says pointing to the building directly in front of us. It was round shaped, like it would be part of the circus._

_"Is that the new place that opened up last week?" I ask._

_"Believe so. Wanna go check it out?" she asks._

_"I guess." I shrug._

_Vivian gave me a look. "Don't tell me you're scared, Fiona." Vivian says._

_"I'm not, but you know I don't care for clubs." I reply._

_"Well, you need to lighten up. Maybe we can meet a few guys here." Vivian says winking and elbowing me in the ribs playfully._

_I roll my eyes. "Like any of the guys here are worth our time." I snort._

_Vivian laughs. "True, but it's always nice to get laid right?"_

_"Is that all you think about?" I ask._

_Vivian shrugs. "You'd be thinking about it too if you had a nice thick-"_

_"Alright!" I shout covering her mouth when people start looking over in our general direction. I uncover her mouth, lowering my voice. "Alright. Just...don't get yourself in too much trouble."_

_Vivian smirks. "Wasn't planning on it."_

_We enter the club. The place is packed. Screams and shouts echo through the disco-litted club. A girl is dancing up on stage. Men are shoving money into her tiny black shorts. The blonde smirks, swaying her hips side to side as they reach for her. Slut._

_"Want to get some drinks?" Vivian asks._

_I turn away from the girl on stage and to my friend. "No, I'm just going to sit down at one of the tables." I say._

_Vivian shrugs. "Suit yourself. I'm going to go dance. That is what a club is for right?"_

_I roll my eyes. "Just don't get yourself into the mess like you did the last time."_

_"Wouldn't dream of it."_

_A few hours passed by. I sat at a small booth by myself. Some people tried to get me to dance with them, but I refused. I wasn't really into these club things but Vivian liked to go to them and she was my best friend. And it wasn't like Vivian didn't go to things that I wanted to. Like the library. Sure, she complained the whole time, but she sucked it up because she knew how much it meant to me._

_I looked up to see Vivian walking through a purple curtain. Curious to see where she was going, I pushed through the crowd of dancing people and made my way to the purple curtain that my best friend just passed through._

_"Members only." the guard, a large buffed man with brown hair stated in a gruff voice._

_"Members?" I say._

_The man nods. "This part of the club is strictly off limits unless you're a member." he replies. "No exceptations."_

_"My friend went in-"_

_"Then you're friend is part of the club." he says. "Now, get lost before I throw ya outta here!"_

_I scowl, but obey. Vivian never told me she was in a club. I had to find out more. Without a membership, I wouldn't be able to get into the club._

_"Ready to go?" Vivian asks standing beside of me. I nod. It was much too loud in here to talk._

_Once we're out of the club, I turn to my friend. "We need to talk."_

_"About?" Vivian presses._

_"You know what about, Vivian." I say putting my hands on my hips. "I saw you go in the back of 'Flare'. Now, tell me what's going on."_

_Vivian doesn't say anything for a while._

_"Vivian, you're my best friend. What are you keeping from me?" I ask._

_Vivian closes her eyes. "I can't tell you." she says._

_"The hell you can't! I won't tell anyone! I just want to be apart of your life! You're my best friend. We don't keep secrets from each other!" I shout._

_"This one, we do. It's too dangerous-"_

_"Seriously? You're keeping me from something that's apart of your life because it's too 'dangerous?'" I spit._

_Vivian studies me for a while. "Do you really want to know?" she asks._

_I nod._

_She pulls out her cellphone. She calls someone, I'm assuming from the club she's in._

_"Let's go. The boss wants to see you." she says._

_We go back into the club, heading straight for the back. Vivian holds up her ID card. The guard nods._

_"Haven't we been through this before?" the guard hisses. "No one is allowed-"_

_"She's with me, Marcus." Vivian says._

_Marcus grunts, but nods stepping aside to let us through. When we step through, all of the noise has died out like it's a faint echo in my mind. The hallway is extremely dark, only lit up by candles on the wall. We enter a room where a group of hoodied men and women are at a large table._

_'Sir, I've brought the new guest." Vivian says._

_"Ah, welcome Miss. Fiona Harrison." the man at the head of the table says._

_"Umm...hello." I say awkwardly._

_"There's no need to be nervous. We are not here to harm." he says. "Sit, and I will tell you what my club is about…"_

"Umm..**.hello**?!" an elderly woman says waving her hand in front of my face. "Are you going to help me or what?"

I blink. "I'm sorry ma'am what did you need help with?"

"I asked you if you had the full version of 'Macbeth'." she replies. "Been asking for about ten minutes here. If you're a librarian then at least get your mind on your work."

"S-sorry." I mumble. Typing into my computer. "Yes, we have 'Macbeth'. We'll have to order it though."

The elderly woman presses her lips into a thin line. "Alright, when will it be ready?" she asks.

"Two days to a week." I reply.

"Here's my number." the woman says sliding a piece of paper to me. "As soon as you get it I want you to contact me. I need that for my class."

"You're a teacher?" I ask.

"Yes. I teach twelfth grade." she says.

"My mother teaches 'Biology 101 and Chemistry 243 at Domino University." I say.

"What's your mother's name?" the elderly woman asks.

"Anna Harrison." I reply.

"Ah. I know her. I taught her when she was a little sprout." she smiles.

"You taught my mother?" I ask.

She nods. "Yes, she was at the top of my class."

"Mother's always been smart." I say.

"She doing well?" she asks.

"Quite." I say.

"Name's Ruth, what's yours?" she says.

"Fiona." I reply.

"Pretty name. You'll do well, but don't be go dozing off, ya hear? It's bad for you." Ruth says.

I smile. "I'll keep that in mind."

I put in the order of 'Macbeth' for Ruth. As I do I hear the door chime. I don't bother to look up.

"Fancy meeting you here." a familiar voice says.

I jump out of my chair. I look up to see none other than Raphael standing in front of the counter.

"R-Raphael?" I gasp.

"In the flesh." he says. "When do you get off? We need to talk."

"Around six." I reply. "But I can-"

"Close up. I found _him._"

XXXXXXXX

[Yugi's POV]:

"No one is going after Bakura yet." Mahad says. "We're going to sit here and discuss what we need to-"

"That's my brother out there!" Amane shouts. "You're acting like his life doesn't matter and-"

"Silence, Amane." Mahad says sternly. "I know this. That is why we are going to discuss this and send out a group. You will not go out alone, understand?"

Amane mumbles something, but decides to sit down beside Serenity. Ryou takes a seat beside Mariku.

"So what are we going to do?" Mariku asks. "Sitting here is boring me to tears."

"It wouldn't be wise for all of us to go." Syrus says.

"Oh you're just saying that because you're too much of a wuss to-"

"Enough, Mariku!" Mahad shouts. Mariku scowls but doesn't say anything, leaning back against the couch, pulling Ryou to him. "Syrus is right, all of us won't be going. Only some."

"Well, I'm definitely going." Amane says.

"I am too." Ryou says.

Mariku turns to his lover. "You sure?" he asks. "You know it's-"

"I know." Ryou says, 'but I have to. He's my brother…"

"Then I'm coming too." Mariku says. "Wouldn't want my cream puff to get hurt, now would I?"

"I'll go too." Seto says.

"Don't forget me." I say.

"And why are you coming?" Mariku snorts.

"Umm...because my brother and my boyfriend are out there!" I snap.

"Just don't get in my way, shrimp." Mariku says.

"I'm not a shrimp!" I yell.  
"Who else is coming along?" Ryou asks.

"I will." Atticus says. "We'll need more vampires."

"Well, someone is going to have to keep an eye on you, so I'll go as well." Alexis says.

"Chazz? You coming?" Alexis asks.

"Sure." Chazz shrugs. "Gives me something to do. Besides, I have a score to settle with Slade and Jagger."

"Alright, Mariku I want you to report back to us if you find anything we need to know." Mahad says.

"Got it." Mariku says. "Alright fools, let's move it out!"

XXXXXXX

[Marik's POV]:

"Behind you, Atem!" I shout as a brainwashed zombie like vampire is directly behind my boyfriend's oldest brother. Atem wipes around slicing the unnatural vampire's head off with ease.

My powers are becoming too much to handle. I've never had to use them so much before, but it's not like they're any use right now. These vampires are in such a daze that nothing we do affects them. Hell, when Atem and I slice them up they don't even flinch.

"We need to take a different approach to this." Atem says. "There's too many to fight. At this rate we'll die for sure."

"I know." I yell as I slice another zombie-vampire down the middle of their bodies until they split in half and the two parts that once made a whole person fall to the ground, blood splattering everywhere onto me. "My powers aren't working too well."

"Then change into your wolf form." Atem says.

I nod. Just as I'm about to turn into a wolf and rip these bitches to shreds, they stop coming towards us. Atem and I look up to see none other Slade walking towards us, a smirk planted upon his hideous face.

"Well, well, fancy meeting you two here, hmm?" Slade says. He stands about five feet or so away from us.

I'm ready for blood. Atem senses this placing his hand on my shoulder, shaking his head.

"What do you want, Slade?" Atem asks turning back to look at him.

Slade smirks. "I want whatever the Light desires me to want. You want your brother." he says.

"I'm in no mood for games. Out of my way." Atem growls.

"I can't do that." Slade says.

"Then we fight." Atem says charging at Slade, I do the same.

XXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

I blink. Not knowing what to say. What did Raphael mean that I was the only one that could 'save' Dartz? Why would I want to save him in the first place? He's the reason I don't have my oldest sister or my parents. Raphael is a fool if he thinks I'm going to help Dartz.

"I have no intentions on helping him." I spit crossing my arms over my chest. "There's no need to save someone that fucked with my life."

"I know how you feel, but if you don't stop this the world will-"

"So let me get this straight." I say cutting him off. "You expect me, someone with no powers, to 'save' your king. Who, in turn, killed my family because the world is going to be destroyed if I don't?"

"There's so much you don't understand, Bakura." Raphael says.

"I don't want to understand it." I hiss. "I just want Yami back with me and for you and the rest of those idiots that follow Dartz to fuck off!"

"Yami is in the dungeons with Dartz." Raphael says.

"Then I'm going after him." I say starting to walk towards the invisible barrier.

"You can't just walk in there." Raphael says moving to block my way through. "You'll need my help."

"And let me guess, you want me to return the favor?" I spit.

"Naturally." Raphael says. "Though, you can't do anything until I see Fiona."

"Fiona? Didn't she die?" I ask.

Raphael shakes his head. "No. She's very much alive. She knows the secret to unlocking your powers." he says.

"What are these so called powers you keep talking about?" I ask.

"You'll find out when the time is right." Raphael says.

I roll my eyes. "Now then, go through the portal. And save us all." Raphael says opening the portal for me.

"Yeah, I'll do that." I snort walking through the portal.

XXXXXXXX

[Amane's POV]:

Chazz, Alexis, Yugi, and Atticus were the only ones who could actually go through the portal, no problem. Of course, Mariku, Ry, Seto, and I couldn't. So they held the portal open for us and we were able to get through. Now, we're on our way to kill some bitches.

We've been walking for what seems like hours. No one has time for this nonsense. I need to save my brother not look at trees. Suddenly, I hear a scream in the distance.

"**KISARA**!" I scream running towards the noise.

"Amane get back here!" I hear Seto shout.

I don't listen. I have to save my girlfriend at all costs. Without even thinking, I automatically turn into my werewolf form, racing through the woods. I can feel the others behind me, but it doesn't faze me in my quest to save Kisara in the slightest.

I stop when I reach a large, open area in the middle of the woods. Vivian is sitting on top of Kisara, who's on her stomach, her back bent in an uncomfortable form. Vivian's pressing a knife to her throat. My whole body shakes. I charge.

XXXXXXX

[Kisara's POV]:

As Vivian backs up, I grab my sword, charging at her. Vivian smirks, moving to the side. She holds her arm out, begging me to cut it off. I know this is only a game. I stop, gripping the hilt of my sword tightly in my hand.

"A missely sword isn't going to affect me, Kisara. So put the shit down and let's get this shit started, why don't we, my dear?" Vivian sneers.

"Don't act like you're immortal, Vivian." I snap. "I know this is only a trick to bring me down."

"Then why don't you use your sword on me and see what happens?" Vivian smirks.

I charge at her, sword grip tightly in my fist. Vivian jumps, her hands grabbing the branch above her head. I grab her leg, jerking her. She kicks me in the head. I tumble over, my sword goes flying. Vivian jumps, landing right in front of me, jerking me up by the collar of my shirt.

"Do you want to know who I am?" Vivian whispers into my ear. "Well, my dear, let me show you."

I struggle to my feet as Vivian backs away a few steps. Her eyes locking with mine.

"What are you doing?" I gasp.

"Doing what my master commanded me to do." she says. "Killing you."

I try to reach for my sword, but Vivian makes it nearly impossible as she's on top of me sinking her fangs into my shoulder, ripping a chunk of flesh out. I scream in pain, trying to twist my body around so I can knock her off. She pulls a knife literally out of mid-air. She jerks my hair back until it feels like my spine will snap in half. I choke, struggling to breathe as she presses the knife against my throat, drawing blood.

"W-what do you want?" I choke.

"Your blood." Vivian hisses. "I need it to perform the ritual."

"W-what ritual?" I gasp.

"Why the ritual to kill Bakura." she laughs. "And to kill Dartz."

"Dartz? I thought you were on his side." I say.

"Side? I'm on no one's side. I was sent here to kill you all." Vivian hisses.

"B-but why what did we do-"

"You didn't do anything, personally. I just don't like vampires and werewolves." Vivian snarls.

"But you are a vampire!" I cry.

"No. I'm not." Vivian say. "Not a full one anyways."

"I know you're a bitten one like-"

"No." Vivian hisses. "I'm not one of those either."

"What are you-"

Vivian moves my hair behind my ear, pressing her lips against it. "I'm part human." she whispers.

"W-what?"

"Fiona is too." Vivian sneers. "She's just part werewolf instead."

"But I thought you weren't Syanian." I say.

"I'm not. Neither one of my parents, nor FIona's parents are from Hazu or Syan." Vivian says.

"Then how are you…"

"There's more than just Hazuian Werewolves and Syanian Vampires. And with your help, I'm going to kill them all." Vivian hisses.

"But why would you want to-"

Suddenly, I hear growling and the next thing I know, Vivian is being forced off of me. I look over to see Amane and Vivian fighting. Amane when did she…

"Fucking pest!" Vivian snarls kicking Amane off of her. "How the hell did you get in here?!"

"With our help." Yugi says.

"Kisara!" Alexis shouts running towards me. "Are you alright?"

"I-"

"Silence, you fools!" Vivian snarls. "You will not keep me from my goal."

XXXXXX

[Chazz's POV]:

Seto suggests the we split up so we can track down Marik, Atem, Yami and Bakura better. Yami shouldn't be too hard to track down for me. Seto, Ryou and Mariku go off on their own, no doubt trying to find Bakura or Marik and Atem. I, on the other hand, have a different idea in mind:

Slade and Jagger.

They're bound to be here somewhere and when I find them, they're dead. I'm a lot stronger than I was before. Who knew training with Hazuian Werewolves would be so beneficial. I've always hated them. Actually, I disliked anyone who wasn't apart of my world, but once I got to know them, they really grew on me.

They had told me everything and that's when I made it my job to destroy the source. First, I'd kill my brothers, then I'd go after Dartz. I had enough of his foolishness. I continued to walk through the woods. I spot what appeared to be a fight up ahead. I flew towards the scene this time. No sense in wasting my time walking when I can fly right?

I look down to see Slade, Atem, and Marik in a furious fight. Well, this should be interesting.

I land right on top of Slade's back. He twists and turns, trying to throw me off.

"C-Chazz?" Atem gasps.

I smirk, tightening my hold on my middle brother's neck. "In the flesh. Shouldn't the two of you be doing something more productive?"

"Oh yes because with zombie-vampires and dickhead over here we were able to." Marik says rolling his eyes.

"Well, go and help Yami. I'll take care of Slade." I say.

Suddenly, the army of zombie-vampires come to life and Marik and Atem are in a mess. Slade throws me off of him. If not for my wings, I would have landed hard on my ass, which would have really hurt.

"Come get me, little brother." Slade taunts flying away from the fight scene. I follow him.

XXXXXXXX

Slade leads me into the woods, leading me on a wild goose chase through the thick forest of Syan-Paradius HQ. I know what Dartz did. I knew he put his hiding spot right in the middle of downtown Domino City and somehow created a bridge between our world and the humans' world. Pretty convent for the fools, I mean after all, he would want to go back and forth between the worlds and keep an eye on Hazu and Syan kingdoms.

I knew Slade's power. I knew he could control my mind, but it had it's limits. He could only control weak minds. I wasn't weak by far. How could I be with all the shit I've been through? If I were weak, I'd have broken a long time ago.

Slade stops suddenly, landing on the ground below him. I do the same. We're several feet apart.

"Well, well, it's been a long time, hasn't it, little brother?" Slade says.

"Don't even start, Slade. Where's Jagger?" I ask.

"Dead." Slade says shrugging as if our brother's life meant nothing to him.

"Well, you sure seem okay with that." I say. "Weren't you two always close?"

"I guess, but he's dead and gone as will you be soon enough." Slade says.

"We'll see." I say. "It's really quite pathetic…"

"What is?" Slade asks.

"The way you're acting. Always thinking you're better than everyone. You and Jagger have always been like that. Guess Dartz killed him, hmm?" I say.

"Shut up!" Slade hisses.

"I thought you didn't care that he died." I say. "You and Jagger always used to pick on me. You tortured me and made me feel pathetic. You used your powers against me and almost tore me apart. Well, now, it's my turn to tear you apart."

"What makes you think you can touch me? You know my powers-"

"Your powers don't work on me, Slade. Not anymore. And besides, why use powers when we can use something else instead?"

"Which is?" Slade presses.

"Let's see who can rip whom first." I say. "First one to spill blood gets ripped in half."

A wide smirk appears on my brother's face. "I'm in."

XXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

I have been wandering through these stupid woods for Gods knows how long. It's like I'm going around in circles, which, I probably am. I haven't turned into my wolf form yet. I haven't felt the need to.

I'm sure Marik and Atem have their hands full, I have to find Yami before it's too late. Who knows what those monsters have been doing to him. I know something bad happened to Yami, what that is, I haven't the slightest idea. While I was passed out, I could feel something terrible going on.

I wanted to wake up so badly, but every time I'd move, pain shot through me. Before I collapsed into exhaustion, I had woken up from my first 'pain attack' to see everyone surrounding me, trying to hold me down. I tried to turn into my wolf form, but I was much too weak and the action brought incredible pain. The last thing I saw were my siblings on either side of me, holding my hand. It was very comforting as the pain took over me.

Now, that I'm awake, it's time to find Yami and bring Dartz down. I knew Vivian had to be behind this nonsense. Why else would Yami be tricked by those idiots so easily? Of course our enemy had to be the one that could shape-shift. I wish _I_ could shape shift….or do _something_! I can't do shit!

But, according to Raphael, I can. And that would be...he never told me. He said that he had to find Fiona and talk to her because she knew about unlocking my powers. But how would the 'ex' vampire queen of Syanian know something about my powers? We've never met so how would she know about my powers? And what did Raphael mean, I needed to unlock them? Shouldn't I be able to use them right away? Nothing makes any sense…

I start running when I see Yami about ten feet from me.

"Yami!" I shout.

He doesn't move. No one is around him. Why is he just standing there. When I'm about three feet in front of him, I stop.

"Yami?" I say uneasily, slowly stepping forward. He appears to be in some form of a trance.

Yami stares at me. Something's wrong. Something is very wrong. Yami's looking at me like he wants to kill me...what's…

Before I have time to react, Yami attacks me. **  
**

**XXXXXXXX**

**So Fiona and Vivian were friends. Vivian is vampire/human and Fiona is werewolf/human. What is with the 'club' that Vivian was/is in? What is Vivian talking about the 'ritual'? How will Slade and Chazz's fight go? And what's up with Yami? Well, you shall find out next time! Review lovelies! **


	41. Chapter 41: Ripped

**Tonight must be amazing writing night or some shit. I got done with chapter 40 around I think 8 and I got done with this chapter around 2:30ish...I have no idea how that happened. I didn't have ANY of EITHER chapter written out before! But I guess I was just too damn excited and I couldn't stop writing and I ended up writing TWO chapters in ONE day. Anyways, I have a chapter for y'all! AHHH Gods I'm just so excited about all of this! asd'fkas;f;asdf;kasdf;sdak;ksla; **

**Disclaimer:I do not own Yugioh. If I did, Bakura and Yami would have admitted their true feelings for each other and my wonderful story Impossibly Yours would have happened. I do own this plot and all my OC characters.**

**Warning: This story contains violence, some character death, lemons and m-pregnancy if any of this bothers you, then you need to leave because I will not put up with annoying bitching.**

**Summary:**

**The day before Bakura, the crown prince of Hazu, the werewolf kingdom, is to be crowned the next king. His siblings Ryou and Amane are kidnapped by none other than the Syanian army. In the attempt to get his younger brother and sister away from the vampires, he is kidnapped as well and held at ransom by the vampire king, Dartz. Azizi, the king of Hazu gives up his life in order to spare his children. Dartz agrees, forcing Bakura to take Ryou and Amane to Domino City, posing as humans. When Bakura's friends arrive in Domino City to tell him the fate of his home, Bakura is furious, creating a clan to wipe out all vampires. Bakura falls in love with Yami, they start dating unaware of what and who each other really is but when Yami's brother Yugi is caught in one of the traps, everything falls apart.**

**Chapter Forty-one: Ripped**

[Atem's POV]:

Marik and I had been fighting Slade. The zombie-vampires hadn't moved since he arrived. Slade was a pretty good fighter. Marik was in his wolf form because Slade was able to fly, it was hard for Marik to be able to fight him. So I helped him out by bringing Slade back down.

We fought in the sky for a while. Marik, not wanting to look like he wasn't doing anything at all, decided he could kill those frozen vampires. I'm sure they were Slade's minions. I felt bad that they had to die, but what choice did we have? I guess Mariku was right when he said 'kill or be killed'.

Chazz had appeared out of nowhere all of a sudden and now he and Slade are on a wild goose chase. I know Chazz can kill that fool. Just as we're about to head into Paradius HQ, the zombie-vampires awake. Oh great, of course they'd wake up!

Marik doesn't waste any time pouncing on them and I don't either. We're fighting them left and right, but it's hard to get away from them because they're coming like droves. Weren't these the people that went missing? How are there so many of them? I don't remember this many people being reported missing or dead by Duke.

Suddenly, flames shoot over my head and burn the three vampires coming towards me alive. I turn to see Mariku standing there, a ball of fire floating in his hand.

"Need some help?" he smirks.

XXXXXXXXXX

[Amane's POV]:

_I'm going to rip your ugly heart right out of you, Vivian!_ I snarl moving closer to her. She's sitting on a branch in the trees, swaying her legs back and forth as if we're playing some soft of game with her.

"I'd like to see you try, dog." Vivian cackles.

"We're going to do more than try." Alexis says helping support one of my lovers. Kisara is in pretty bad shape. I'm not sure how long she can last.

"Well, you're going to have get past my minions first." Vivian says clapping her hands together. Thick purple smoke surrounds us, sending everyone into a coughing mess. Yugi, Atticus, and Alexis flap their wings hard to clear the smoke. When the smoke clears we're surrounded by what seems like hundreds of vampires. They seem to be in a daze though, like their zombies.

"Oh great," Alexis sighs. "Possessed vampires."

"We can take them on sis." Atticus says.

I turn back into my human form. "Who's going to watch Kisara?" I ask.

We all look at one another. The vampires are coming closer to us. We're surrounded by them. I turn to Atticus.

"Can you turn these vampires into Syanian-"

"I think so." Atticus says. "Why?"

"Because I'm going to turn these bitches into stone." I reply.

"What about Kisara?" Yugi asks.

I look at my girlfriend who's gone limp in Alexis' hold.

"Lexi, take Kisara back to Mai's." I say.

"I'm on it." Alexis says picking Kisara up so she's lying bridal style in her arms before flying off in the direction we came from. The vampires try to stop her, but Yugi and Atticus stop them. I pull out my sword just in case I need it. I can't use my powers in my wolf form, so I'll have to stay in my human form for now.

Yugi leads the vampires, taunting them, wanting them to chase him. That's when Atticus strikes, using his powers to turn them into Syanian Vampires with wings, I touch them and they turn into stone. I wished my powers would work on bitten vampires, but if they did, then I wouldn't be able to touch Kisara.

Guess that's what Atticus is for: to help me make my powers work on them.

XXXXXXXXX

[Fiona's POV]:

My eyes widened. "Y-you-"

"Yes." Raphael says. "So close up so we can talk."

I nod. He helps me close up my bookstore and we head out. We decide to go to a small coffee shop not far from where I work. We take a seat at a booth in the back corner. A young woman with curly blonde hair walks over to us.

"May I get you anything?" she asks.

"Coffee." I reply.

"Nothing for me." Raphael says.

"Anything else?" she asks.

"No thanks." I reply.

She nods and walks off.

"Tell me what's been going on." I say.

And he does. Raphael tells me everything. How I had been right about Dartz being possessed, how Criss was adopted by Mahad and Isis. How they're in Domino City.

"You're saying that you found_ him_?" I gasp.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Raphael says. "Do you know what he needs to do in order to unlock his powers?"

"Yes." I say. "But it won't be easy, especially since Dartz made his father sign the contract saying that he won't kill him unless he steps foot in Hazu…"

"Oh like Dartz was going to ever keep that promise?" Raphael snorts, rolling his eyes.

"Dartz is always true to his word, though he'd probably get someone else to do it for him." I say.

"So what does Bakura need in order to unlock his powers?" Raphael asks.

I look at him, my hand around my cup of coffee. His eyes widened in realization.

"You don't mean…"

I nod. "That's _exactly_ what I mean."

XXXXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

"Y-you can't do anything to me!" I cry. I'm scared. I'll admit to it. The look in Dartz's eyes says it all. From what I understand, werewolves and vampires are only allowed one power, so how is it that Dartz says he has more powers? Does it have to do something with what he's possessed by? The 'light'?

"There is so much you need to learn about my powers, Yami." Dartz says. "I have more power than all of the Hazuians and the Syanians combine. That is why I must wipe everyone out and-"

"So you can rule?!" I shout. "That's not how the world works. You talk about obeying the treaty, but look what you've gone and done! You forced your way into the human world and are turning them so they'll fulfill your selfish needs for power! You think that everyone is wrong if they don't obey this so called 'light' of yours. You never even believed in destiny! Why believe in it now?"

"I didn't, but that was before I had seen the truth. Darkness is evil. It corrupts us, it turns us against one another. That is how I fell for that stupid werewolf, Fiona. I was plagued by the darkness, but now. Now, I'm plagued by the Light. It gives me power. Because of it, I'm able to go into direct sunlight. Because of it, I'm able to rule everything and because of it, I'm going to tear you apart!"

"I won't let you!" I shout as I struggle to my feet.

"You don't have a choice in the matter. You have the power of necromancy. I have the power of the Light. Your wicked ways won't work on me, so why don't you come quietly and do as I say?" the Syanian King sneers walking closer to me. I press my back up against the stone wall. There's nowhere for me to go. I'm not going to be able to fly and in my condition, there's no way I can fight him, but I can't just stand here and let him do what he wants to me. There has to be a way….

Dartz cocks his head to the side. "Give up the foolish, Yami. It's not worth it. You'll only get hurt in the end. You can't be with him. And I'll make sure of it!"

Before I have time to react, my whole body spasms out of control. I fall to my knees. Coughing up blood. I try to look at Dartz, but my vision is blurry. He kneels down in front of me, jerking me up by the hair.

_"Kill him."_ he hisses staring directly into my eyes. Through the haze, I notice that his eyes seem to be glowing what is he-

I can't form the rest of the sentence. I'm trapped and this time, I can't escape.

XXXXXXXX

[Alexis' POV]:

I do as Amane asks me to and take Kisara back to Mai's. The whole way the poor dear was struggling against me. I know it's because she's confused. Vivian really fucked her mind up. I had a bit of trouble getting out of the barrier at first, but eventually I was able to get through. I didn't waste any time, flying straight to Mai's.

"Oh dear!" Anzu exclaims. She and Miho had been on the front porch swing talking. Both of them immediately jump up, running over to me when I land right in front of the porch.

"Take her to the infirmary, Alexis." Anzu says.

She, Miho and I run through the house. Everyone jumps up when they see, or in Serenity's case, hear what's going on. I hand Kisara to Mai, who's standing in the living room.

"Let's get her to ICU stat!" Mai shouts. "Anzu, Miho, I need you now."

"**Kisara!**" Serenity screams trying to get to her lover. She's nearly tripping on everything, not feeling her surroundings or using Carlina as her eyes.

Joey stands, pushing his sister back down on the couch. "Serenity, stop you're going to-"

"I don't care!" Serenity screeches. This is so unlike her. She's usually so calm and quiet…

"I know." Joey says. "We're going to take care of her, sis."

"But-"

"Serenity," I say walking over to her. She looks at me with those blind eyes of hers. "She'll make it, I promise."

Suddenly, I'm engulfed in a bear hug as she squeezes me tightly. I can feel her trembling, tears falling down her cheeks. I wrap my arms around her, stroking her hair.

"We need to do somethin' about dis!" Joey growls balling his fists at his sides. "First they get Yams now dis? We can't sit around and-"

"Joey, what are we supposed to do exactly?" Tristan asks. "We're humans. We can't-"

"Well, sittin' here ain't doing shit!" Joey exclaims. 'We have to-"

"I know how you feel, man but if Kisara ended up like that-"

"Shut up, T!" Joey hisses. "You'll upset Serenity even more!"

Serenity turns so she's facing her brother and Tristan. My arms are still wrapped around her shoulders.

"It's not like it matters. Tristan's right, Kisara is in bad shape and who knows what's going on with Amane." Serenity says shakily. "I'm so sick and tired of everyone I love getting hurt!"

"Sereni-"

"It's not fair! I want to help, I want to be able to do something but all I can do is sit here and wait because I can't see!"

Joey pulls his sister away from me and into his arms. She sobs uncontrollably into his chest.

"We'll get to the bottom of dis, sis." Joey says.

"I think we need to go find the others." Criss says suddenly.

"Criss, Joey, Serenity and Tristan can't come into Syan or Hazu. You know this." I say.

"I know, but like Joey said they can't just sit around and do nothing…" she says.

"Well, there's nothing we can do." Mana says. "We'll just have to wait it out."

XXXXXXXX

[Chazz's POV]:

Slade and I fight. Flying in the sky. None of us have drawn blood yet, we haven't been able to. Slade is toying with me. He's always been this way. That's okay though, I'll use the tactic too. There are other ways to defeat your opponent than just spilling their blood. I know my brother's weakness, and I plan to exploit the hell out of it.

"What's the matter Slade?" I taunt. "Too scared to come down and face me?"

"You wish!" he hisses.

"Then get your ass down here and face me! Or are you too scared I'll draw your blood first?" I sneer.

"You can't draw my blood, little brother. You're too weak!" Slade laughs.

I smile. "Wanna bet?"

We both land a few feet in front of another. We don't waste any time charging at each other. We're both craving blood. He wants me dead, I want him dead. But my desire far out weighs his, so I know I'll win. He may be bigger and stronger than I am, but that doesn't matter, not when I have a power he'll never understand.

So far we only have scratches and cuts over us. They don't count. When I say 'spill blood' I meant as in one of us is gushing blood so badly that we're on the verge of dying. Sure, we could heal with injuries, but not the type I'm talking about. The ones that make you beg for death.

I want Slade to beg for death. I want him to scream for mercy as I rip out his heart and feed it to him. I want him to feel the pain that I went through when he and Jagger nearly killed me. It's payback time and this time, unlike me, he won't have anyone to bail him out.

Slade's eyes widened when he sees the bloodlust in my eyes.

"C-Chazz what are you-"

A smirk near splits my face as I approach my brother. He's cowering, he turns, trying to take off, but I won't let him. I grab him by the wing, slamming him against the tree.

"C-Chazz p-please!" Slade cries.

"Why should I?" I leer leaning close to my brother. His eyes are wide, trembling. I have a firm hold on his throat, my claws digging into the flesh, bringing about small droplets of blood. "You and Jagger didn't care when you nearly killed me."

"W-we're sorry we didn't-"

"Sorry doesn't cut it." I hiss tightening my grip. "Sorry doesn't bring back what you did to me and my friends. It's time to die."

"C-Chazz wait!" Slade chokes.

"No. You've had your chance to redeem yourself and you and Jagger chose not to. You chose to become apart of Dartz's bullshit! We were forced out of Syan because of you! Bakura and his friends and family, what little he has left, were forced out of Hazu! You could have stopped it, but you chose not to! Why should I be lenient with you? Why should I listen to you when I know you're just going to kill me? I don't want to hear your bullshit, Slade! It's time for you to join Jagger! Farewell!"

I take my free hand and move it to his chest. Slade squirms violently under me, but I'm stronger due to my overwhelming bloodlust soaring through my veins. It's time for my dear brother to die! Just as I'm about to sink my claws into his chest and rip out his heart, Slade speaks.

"V-Vivian is-"

I loosen my grip on his throat, still keeping in pinned against the tree.

"What about Vivian?" I ask.

"S-she's not Syanian-"

"Like I didn't know that?" I spit.

"She's part of this organization. She's planning on killing us all."

"What are you talking about?" I snap.

"S-she has the spirit of Julia-"

Suddenly, Slade spasms uncontrollably. His eyes roll into the back of his head and foam falls from the corners of his mouth. I jump, backing away. What the hell is going-

I turn when I hear a cackle to my right. Vivian's standing there, smiling evilly. Her eyes appear as though they're glowing bright yellow. She claps her hands together and Slade literally explodes.

"Such nuisance can get annoying, don't you agree, Mr. Princeton?" she says in that sickening sweet voice of hers.

My eyes widened. I can't look away from where Slade was. One minute he was talking the next..**.KABOOM**! He _exploded_ into pieces! For some reason, I'm angry. I should be _happy_ that he's gone...but I'm not. Why?

I force myself to turn to Vivian.

"H-how did you-"

"Want me to put it into perspective for you, sweetheart?" Vivian leers suddenly inches from me. She's pressing me up against the tree that Slade was just pressed against not long ago. I struggle to get away from her, but she has been trapped. I know she's not psychically stronger than me, so I should be able to move but…

I choke back a gasp when she touches me. "You sure are a pretty little thing aren't you?" she purrs. "I'm going to enjoy hearing you scream."

"Get away from me!" I hiss.

"I don't think so." Vivian says leaning in for a kiss, just as our lips are about to touch, Alexis appears out of nowhere.

XXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

My eyes widened when Yami charges at me with the intent of murdering me. I know this because of the look in his eyes. They're completely red. His lips are pulled back revealing those sharp fangs, his wings are spread and ready to attack me at any given moment. And he does. He tries to fly, but winces due to it being injured. When he reaches me, I hold him by the shoulders, preventing him from moving closer. He snarls, hissing. His claws dig into my arms, drawing blood. I bit my lip to keep from crying out. My flesh is starting to get under his claws. He stares at me with bloodlust eyes.

"Yami." I say. "Snap out of it."

He growls, thrashing wildly in my grasp. I don't want to hurt him, but I might have to. I can't let him kill me or himself. Mai can heal him, but bring him back to life.

Yami throws me against the tree behind me suddenly. I groan, sliding against it. Yami jumps out of the way, beckoning me to stand. I slowly do, my vision hazy, but soon it's back into focus. Yami doesn't waste any time, charging at me. I move, this time it's Yami who hits the tree. He growls when I pin him against the tree.

"Stop it." I command.

Yami's only answers are screams and thrashes. His eyes start glowing a faint yellow. He's being controlled. Probably by Dartz. I have to find that fucker and kill him. Fuck what Raphael said. He's gone too far messing with Yami.

I bring a shaky hand up to stroke the side of my lover's face. His eyes are wild and crazy, staring at me as I stare into his eyes.

"Yami." I say. "Stop this. I know you're in there."

"Oh, but he's not." I hear a familiar voice say. I look over my shoulders to see none other than Dartz standing there.

XXXXXXXX

[Ryou's POV]:

Mariku, Seto, and I separated from Chazz and went off to find either Bakura or Marik and Atem. They were bound to show up sometime. And they did. We spotted Atem and Marik fighting in what I assumed was the training grounds for the bitten vampires because there were a lot of obstacle courses and such scattered about, fighting with a group of possessed vampires. They looked like they needed help and Seto, Mariku and I were going to do just that.

I changed into my wolf form, charging at them. Marik's eyes widened when he saw me pin one to the ground and rip him in half. Seto doing the same to some others. Mariku is on the other side, blasting some vampires with his fire magic.

Atem and Marik join us and soon, they're all down for the count.

"Wow." Marik says turning back into his human form, the rest of us doing the same. "When did you three get here?"

"Not long ago." Seto replies. "Chazz, Amane, Yugi and Alexis are here too."

"We know Chazz is here." Marik says. "He lead Slade away from us. We were fighting him and then Slade woke up his bitches and we were fighting them."

"Yugi's here?" Atem asks.

I nod. "He's with Amane and Atticus fighting Vivian." I reply.

"What about Alexis and Kisara?" he asks.

"Alexis is taking Kisara back to Mai's." Mariku says. "She's in pretty bad condition. Anyways, what are you two doing anyways? Trying to get in this building?"

"Durr." Marik says rolling his eyes. "Whatcha ya think we were doing, dumb ass!"

"Takes one to know one, little bro." Mariku smirks.

Marik just rolls his eyes.

"Let's get going before the zombie-vampires wake up." Atem says.

"What do you mean 'wake up'?" I ask.

As if to answer my question, I feel something grab me by the arm. I let out a scream of surprise. Mariku quickly burns it.

"Alright, I see your point!" I shout. "Let's move it!"

XXXXXXX

[Atticus' POV]:

We're tearing these vampires apart. I'm turning them into Syanian Vampires, Amane's turning them into stone and Yugi's knocking them down afterwards making them crumbling to the ground. It's hard because there's so many of them. Many times some have succeeded in ripping me apart, but as always, either Yugi or Amane saves me and I do the same for them.

Suddenly, all the vampires, save for Yugi and I, are frozen in place. None of us having freezing powers so who could have...we turn, gasping when we see Raphael and a woman I've never seen before with brown hair and hazel eyes standing beside of him.

XXXXXXXX

[Amane's POV]:

When you think you've turned them all into stone, twenty more take the place of their fallen comrade. It's quite annoying. I wished that I could just turn them all into stone with my mind. But I have to actually touch them. It's bringing our A game down so low! Well, the good thing is we are winning so…

Just as I'm about to turn some more into stone, they freeze up on their own. Okay, who did that? Yugi has no powers and Atticus has the power to alter another's form so...my eyes widened when I spot Raphael and a woman with brown hair standing beside of him.

"Looks like the three of you had yourself in a bind." Raphael says. 'Lucky you, I showed up."

"Are you guys alright?" the woman asks.

"Y-yeah." I say. "Who are you?"

"My name is Fiona." she replies.

"W-what-" Yugi, Atticus and I gasp.

'We don't have for meet and greet." Raphael snaps. "Let's hurry before it's too late."

XXXXXXXX

[Alexis' POV]:

I leave the others and go back to Syan. I have to help my friends at all costs. I feel bad for Joey, Serenity, and Tristan. I know they want to help, but it's far too dangerous for them. And besides, we need someone strong to watch over Kisara and the others. I know Mana and Criss can hold their on, but still. I feel it's best of Criss wasn't involved in this too much. After all, Dartz is her father and we have to kill him so I don't want her to have to endure that pain.

I fly through the sunny skies. I haven't slept in I don't know how many days. Days and nights are blurring together, it's hard to tell the difference. I stop mid-air when I spot something below me. Oh shit! I dive down, knocking Vivian off of Chazz. We go rolling in the dirt. She kicks me off of her and I land hard on my back. She tries to get to me, but Chazz tackles her to the ground, ripping one of her arms off.

Instead of crying out in pain, she laughs. Chazz stands up, backing away slowly. Vivian stands. Another arm appearing out of the other one. It's not the replaced arm that freaks me out, it's what she does next that does.

Suddenly, she just disappears. One minute she's there, the next she's gone. Where could she have…

"Lexi." Chazz pants.

I look at him. He's doubled over in pain, about to fall to his knees. I quickly reach out for him, easing him onto the ground.

"Yes?" I ask.

"I-I think we have a bigger problem than Dartz." he says before falling limp in my arms.

XXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

Yami kicks me and I fall to my knees. Dartz watches in amusement as my lover grabs me by the throat, trying to cut my air supply off. I know this isn't Yami. I know Dartz is controlling him…

There's only one way I can save Yami: change into my wolf form. Despite the burn, which, I'm assuming is from Dartz's lock on werewolves coming in here, I succeed in changing forms. I knock Yami off, going straight for Dartz. He doesn't even move when I charge at him, my canines bared ready to rip him to shreds.

"Yami, what did I tell you to do?" Dartz asks lazily putting a hand over his mouth, yawning.

_This is no time for yawning and stupidity, Dartz! Now stop fucking around and fight me!_ I snarl.

"I'm not fighting you." Dartz says waving me off. "Why should I when your lover wants to fight you."

_Let him go!_ I warn. _He didn't do anything to you._

"It doesn't matter. It's the fact that he means so much to you." Dartz sneers. "It's the fact that you love him!"

_Don't get upset with me because I'm going to make this work and you couldn't._ I hiss.

Dartz throws his head back in a fit of laughter. I can feel Yami behind me, but he hasn't made a move, probably waiting for Dartz to give him a command.

"Love never works. It's all a lie. The Light showed me the truth it-"

_I don't care!_ I hiss. _Give me back my Yami!_

"I have an idea." Dartz says, a wide smirk spreading across his face.

_What?!_ I snap.

"You and I fight. Whoever wins gets to keep Yami. The loser dies." Dartz says.

_Bring it on._

******XXXXXXX**

**Wow. Slade went in a bad way, no? So Lauren he didn't have his dick ripped off but it exploded with him..does that count? *cackles* Kisara is back with Mai and is hurt (Gods I'm so mean to her!) Marik, Mariku, Atem, Ryou, and Seto are about to go into the Paradius HQ building. Vivian has once again disappeared...Yami's trying to kill Bakura and now Bakura and Dartz are going to fight to the death in order to get Yami...oh and Fiona has joined! Gods I hope I can write tomorrow! I have to do some painting...maybe that's why I wrote this...I usually can't when I paint...oh well...review lovelies! sk;fkjalfka;sdfadf;df **


	42. Chapter 42: Dive

**I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to update tonight or not. I was writing on and off. I watched 5D's some today. I just love that show. They're supposed to put it on Nicktoons after they finish the original Yugioh and GX akfa;faf;kasf'sdf that is IF they can stop being stupid and put Yugioh back on! I mean the hell they didn't even WARN us about this shit! UGH!**

**Anyhoozles, I finished this lovely chappie for you lovelies and it's totally awesome! Not sure if this site's still being stupid. I reviewed my sister's story earlier and the review isn't showing up...*sigh* hopefully things will go back to normal tomorrow.**

**OOOOO before I forget! I have convert a loyal fan to the ways of my excitement. Ya'll know when I do all that weird 'alfafafawf' shit? Yeah that shows excitement because I'm special like that and I have converted someone of these ways. So welcome to awesomeness scourgestarleaderofMoonClan! Yay! *does happy dance* enjoy the chappie guys! **

**Disclaimer:I do not own Yugioh. If I did, Bakura and Yami would have admitted their true feelings for each other and my wonderful story Impossibly Yours would have happened. I do own this plot and all my OC characters.**

**Warning: This story contains violence, some character death, lemons and m-pregnancy if any of this bothers you, then you need to leave because I will not put up with annoying bitching.**

**Summary:**

**The day before Bakura, the crown prince of Hazu, the werewolf kingdom, is to be crowned the next king. His siblings Ryou and Amane are kidnapped by none other than the Syanian army. In the attempt to get his younger brother and sister away from the vampires, he is kidnapped as well and held at ransom by the vampire king, Dartz. Azizi, the king of Hazu gives up his life in order to spare his children. Dartz agrees, forcing Bakura to take Ryou and Amane to Domino City, posing as humans. When Bakura's friends arrive in Domino City to tell him the fate of his home, Bakura is furious, creating a clan to wipe out all vampires. Bakura falls in love with Yami, they start dating unaware of what and who each other really is but when Yami's brother Yugi is caught in one of the traps, everything falls apart.**

**Chapter Forty-two: Dive**

[Serenity's POV]:

It's been a few hours since Alexis had left and Anzu and Mai had taken Kisara back to the infirmary to treat her wounds. Tristan and Joey are doing their best to comfort me. I know that I should be strong, but it's hard. I feel so helpless. Perhaps if I were a vampire or a werewolf, I could help out more, but I'm not so I'll opt to do what I can.

Miho walks into the living room. I sit up immediately, pulling away from Tristan. Joey, who's sitting on the other side of me, does the same.

"How is she?" I ask trying to keep my voice from breaking.

The uneasiness is unsettling. I don't have to see in order to know this isn't good.

"She has a very high fever." Miho replies. "We've given her some medications."

"C-can I see her?" I ask.

"Of course, sweetheart." Miho says.

We-Joey, Tristan, Criss, and Mana-follow Miho into the infirmary where Kisara is lying on her back hooked to IVs and the works. I allow Tristan to help me to her since Mai won't let Carlina in here. Which is fine with me. I trust Tristan and Joey to help me.

I reach a shaky hand out, touching the side of my lover's face, stroking it gently with the back of my hand.

"Kisara," I whisper. I can feel everyone watching me. I lean down, pressing my lips between her eyes. I feel Joey behind me, placing a hand on my back rubbing it. I hold Kisara in my arms, lying my head on her chest listening to her heartbeat.

"Serenity, are you okay?" Joey asks.

I don't answer. I don't know how. Tears fall down my cheeks and onto the sheet that's covering Kisara.

"I-Can I have a moment alone with my girlfriend?" I whisper forcing myself to sit up and turn to face my brother.

"Sure, Serenity." Joey says.

"Let us know if you need anything." Tristan says.

"I will, thanks guys." I say turning back to Kisara.

XXXXXXXXX

[Mariku's POV]:

Ryou, Seto and I arrived just in time to help Atem and Marik kick some zombie-vampire's asses. They, of course, come back to 'life' and now we're running for our lives towards the entrance to the Paradius HQ building. I know what it really is. It's the Syanian Castle undercover. Dartz thinks he's fooling us. Ha! What a dolt.

We finally reach the door where two guards are standing in front of it.

"You may not pass by." they say in unison, a trance-like tone.

"Look you fools! My brother is in there and I plan on getting him out. So either you step aside or-"

"Atem," Marik says placing a his shoulder. "Let Seto and I handle this."

Atem nodded backing away from the guards. They looked at him suspiciously.

"Are you ready for some fun, Seto?" Marik smirks.

"Of course. What illusion will you do today?" Seto asks.

"Hmm." my brother says rubbing his chin in thought. "How about the one I used to torture Ryou with."

"Wait-I-" Ryou says.

I wrap my arm around my lover's shoulders. "It's going to be alright, little one." I whisper into his hair before kissing the top of his head.

Ryou nods, turning to bury his face in my chest. I wrap my arms around his shivering frame. I know he's scared. Marik used to put him through hell when we were kids. Atem and I watch in fanstation as Marik creates an illusion of flaming fiery monsters. The guards stand there, petrified out of their minds. Seto strolls over to them going straight through the illusions. I feel Ryou peek out from my chest but immediately turns back. I hold him tighter, brushing his hair with my fingers.

Seto stands in front of the guards, smirking. He places a hand on either chests. Their eyes widened and they let out screams of terror. The illusion is suddenly gone.

"You can look now, Ry. The illusion is gone." I whisper.

My lover hesitantly pulls away from me and looks. There's nothing but bright blue skies overhead and trees swaying in the wind. Ryou's eyes widened when he sees the guards running around like they're on fire.

"I-"

"Let's go." I say taking his hand with mine and we walk through the doors.

XXXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

"Yami, stand over there out of the way, sweetie. Your lover and I are about to tussle." Dartz says.

Yami obeys without a word. I watch as he walks over to the side a good ten feet or so away from Dartz and me. I force myself to turn away from my lover. Dartz smirks.

"Are you ready for some fun?" he taunts.

I don't waste any time charging at him. Dartz moves out of the way in nick of time, turning sideways, his arms folded over his chest. I turn, charging at him again. This time he flies over me.

"How are you going to win if you can't catch me, Hazuian King!" Dartz cackles.

I growl. I'm at a disadvantage here. Dartz can fly. I can't. But that won't stop me from winning this. I have to, otherwise, all hope will be lost.

Dartz flies down when he gets close enough I pounce on him, sending in down to the ground. My paws are on his chest, lips pulled back, canines bared inches from his face. Dartz smirks. What is he smirking about? Isn't he afraid that I'm going to rip him to shreds?

Suddenly, I feel Yami jump on my back. I do my best to shake him off, but it's hard. He has a tight grip on my neck. I stand on my hind legs, throwing my lover off of me. This allows Dartz to move in biting down on my left shoulder. I hiss, jerking away from him. Yami and Dartz both move, bloodlust clear in their eyes.

_Yami isn't supposed to be fighting_. I hiss backing away from their advancements.

"Yami is doing what he is destined to do." Dartz says. "You may not believe in destiny, but you will before this is over with."

_I'm not here to talk to you. I know that you're controlling Yami. Yami loves me. He'd never-_

"Oh he loves you does he? Then why isn't he fighting back against my so called 'control' why is he attacking you?" Dartz sneers.

_Your little head games won't work with me, Dartz. So let Yami go. This is between you and me._ I snap.

"You're so much like your mother. Always so feisty. You think that this relationship between you and Yami is going to work that everything will be fine. That you can change the treaty, well you can't. You're walking into your own death, Bakura. He can't give you a heir." Dartz says.

_We've already discussed what needs to be done._ I say.

"Yes, I know. You're going to sleep with Seto, right? How does that make you feel knowing the person you fell in love with won't give you what you need. Wouldn't it be easier if you and Seto just got together? You're making it harder on yourself and Yami." Dartz says. "Think about how Yami feels. He's got to feel horrible that he can't give you what you need. The fact that his lover has to sleep with one of his best friends must be killing him. You're a fool to not let him go-"

_Do you think I like the idea of having to have sex with Seto?! _I snarl._ No! I don't want to do it! If it were my choice, I wouldn't even be king! Koranna was supposed to be queen of Hazu, but you sent your rejects into my home and killed her! I don't care what you say about vampires and werewolves being together. I wouldn't care if Yami was a human! I love him and I'll be damned if you take him from me!_

"Your sister was meant to die." Dartz says.

_My sister wasn't meant to die! You're the one who sent your army and attacked! You're the one that disobeyed the treaty! Stop putting the blame on my people! You were just jealous because you fell in love with a werewolf! You're pissed because you disobeyed the treaty so you're putting the blame on us! Grow up! So what if you fell in love with Fiona?! You have a beautiful daughter who loves you with all of her heart and misses you like crazy and you can't get your head out of your ass long enough to realize what's really going on!_ I shout.

For a moment I thought I saw a flicker of pain in Dartz's eyes, but it quickly faded, returning to his usual evil look.

"Your father sent Fiona over to my kingdom as a spy." Dartz spits. "Don't tell me otherwise, I know the truth."

_You just think you do_. I say.

"Enough squandering, it's time to destroy you!"

XXXXXXXX

[Atem's POV]:

Marik, Mariku, Ryou, Seto and I walk into Paradius HQ. There are some guards scattered about, but luckily for us, Marik took care of that. Ryou wasn't too thrilled in having to see the illusions, but we didn't have enough time for Seto to touch them so that only they could see them. We ran through the building. There were humans wandering about, they seemed not to notice us at all.

"The dungeons should be close by." I say.

"Probably down these stairs." Marik says. "Let's go!"

We run down the stairs slicing guards left and right as we do. We reach the bottom. Mariku and Seto burst down the steel door with ease. We run inside to find it's...empty.

"Where could he have gone?" Ryou asks.

"Dartz!" I shout running up the stairs.

"Atem, wait!" Seto shouts.

XXXXXXXX

[Amane's POV]:

I can't believe my eyes. Fiona, Dartz's 'ex' wife and Criss' mother is walking beside of Raphael, both of them leading the way. I'm not sure where we're going exactly, but I guess I'll find out.

"So, what are all of your names?" Fiona asks looking over her shoulder at us.

"I'm Yugi Muto." Yugi chirps. No matter what, Yugi always seems to be in a chipper mood. I'm glad someone is. We need someone like him, someone positive.

"I'm Atticus Rhodes." Atticus replies.

"And what about you, little lady?" Fiona says.

"My name is Amane Touzoku." I reply.

"Bakura's sister?" she says. "Didn't know he had a sister."

"Yeah and I have a twin brother named Ryou." I smile.

"Ahh. That must be nice having a twin. What about you Atticus, Yugi. Got any brothers and sisters?" Fiona asks moving so she's walking beside of us. Raphael ignores us, keeping the league.

"I have two older brothers: Yami and Atem." Yugi replies.

"I have a little sister named Alexis." Atticus replies.

"I wonder where they are." Yugi muses.

"Well, hopefully we can-"

"**HEY**!" Yugi shouts. "It's Atem!"

Before we have a chance to say anything, Yugi runs up to his brother tackling him to the ground. Seto, Mariku, Marik, and Ryou are following behind him.

"Hey Yugi." Atem says after Yugi allows him to get up. "What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like I'm doing here?" Yugi giggles. "I'm helping you out."

"It's far too-"

Yugi isn't paying attention. He walks over to Marik, they embrace each other before kissing each other. When the kiss gets a little too heated, Raphael clears his throat.

"I applaud the two of you for no shame in your love, but can you please show it to each other in private not to the crowd here." Raphael gestures to us.

Marik and Yugi pull away. Yugi blushes, Marik just smirks.

Fiona stares at them, flabbergasted.

"What's wrong with her?" Mariku asks jabbing his thumb in Fiona's direction. She hasn't taken her eyes off of Marik and Yugi, who are talking amongst each other, occasionally laughing.

"What-are they together?" Fiona gasps.

"Sure are." Marik beams. "Wouldn't have it any other way."

"But aren't you-"

"Who are you anyways?" Mariku interrupts.

"She's Fiona, Dartz's 'ex' wife and she's here to help us." Raphael says. "Now then, I'm assuming we need to find your friends Alexis and Chazz right? Let's go see where they are."

"And what about Bakura and Yami?" I ask.

"I can tell you right now Yami is being possessed by Dartz…"

"And that's all the more reason to find him, right?" I snap.

"No." Raphael says shaking his head. "We need to find Chazz and Alexis first, the more we have, the stronger we'll be."

"Though, unfortunately, it won't be enough to defeat Dartz." Fiona sighs. "Only Bakura can-"

"What the hell is this talk about 'only Bakura can defeat Dartz'?" Mariku sneers. "I grew up with that little rich bitch and I can tell you right now he has no powers."

"I told you to stop speaking about my brother that way!" I hiss.

Mariku shrugs indifferently. I growl, clenching my fists at my sides. I hate when he does this shit! He has no respect for my brother-his king-at all! It infuriates me!

"Bakura does have powers." Raphael says.

"He does?" Marik asks. "How come we haven't-"

"Because his powers are different than yours. They're very powerful and aren't inside of him like the rest of you." Fiona replies.

"So how does he unlock them?" Ryou asks.

"The same way that Dartz unlocked his powers." Fiona replies.

"Which was?" Seto presses.

"He has to find the other fang." Fiona replies.

XXXXXXXX

[Chazz's POV]:

Alexis helps me to my feet. It's hard to stand. I feel so drained. It's like Vivian took the energy right out of me. Before, when I was about to kill Slade, I felt tons of energy rushing throughout my body. Now, I feel as though I could pass out any moment.

"Get it together, Chazz." Alexis say. "We need to find the others and find out what Vivian's up to."

I didn't need to explain to Lexi what I meant by Vivian's our real problem. She's always been smart about figuring things out like that. I struggle to my feet, with Lexi's help I'm able to stand up halfway. She's supporting most of me. We slowly start to walk. We need to find the others.

"When did Vivian get here?" Alexis asks.

"I was fighting with Slade. I was about to kill him then Vivian shows up and kills him instead." I reply.

"Vivian killed Slade?" Alexis asks. "But why?"

I shrug. "Not sure."

"Something fishy is going on with that bitch." Alexis says. "I'm not sure what it is but…"

"Well, before Slade died, he was trying to tell me that she has the soul of someone named Julia inside of her. Not sure what he meant by that but…"

"We need to get to Syanian palace and find out. I think there's more to Vivian than meets the eye." Alexis says.

"You think?" I scoff rolling my eyes.

"How did she kill Slade anyways?" she asks.

"I had him pinned to a tree ready to rip his heart out. He spoke about Vivian having the soul of that Julia girl and the next thing I know he's spasming and then he just explodes." I reply.

"I'm assuming she didn't touch him." Lexi says.

I shake my head. "She was at least five feet from us."

"Then she must have more powers than just shapeshifting." Lexi says. "What puzzles me is why she hasn't used them yet."

"That is a good question. Perhaps if we find the others we can gather more information." I say.

Alexis nods.

XXXXXXX

[Marik's POV]:

Yugi and I are _finally_ back together again! I hold his hand as we walk through the woods. Atticus and Atem, and Ryou and Mariku doing the same. Fiona's still shocked about Yugi and me being together. I guess I can't blame her though. I mean after all, she was kicked out...or rather she ran away from Syan because she was married to Dartz.

I can't help but feel sorry for her. She seems like a nice person. Mariku told me that my perspective on people has changed a lot, that I'm not as egocentric as I used to be. Don't get me wrong, I will always be the sexiest, most amazing thing to ever walk the planet, but I do care about others. I guess Yug's been rubbing off on me. He's always worrying about the well-being of others. Hell, that's why he was so intent on unlocking my heart in the first place.

It feels like ages ago that he and I first met. It was back when Amane had gotten injured at school. It was when I thought Yugi was a human. I unlock our hands, tracing the curve of Yugi's wing with my fingertip

"What are you doing Marik?" Yugi asks.

"Just feeling these lovely wings of yours." I reply.

"Well stop it!" Yugi says trying to pull away but I won't let him. I wrap my arms around him kissing his neck. Yugi moans, nearly falling limp in my arms. Oh how I wish I could ravage this little sex monster, but now it's the time. We have to find Chazz and Alexis first of all then we need to find Bakura and Yami.

I know Yami is in Dartz's control. Atem, Mariku, Ryou, Seto and I had gone to the dungeons, we looked everywhere for any sign of Yami, but to no avail. I'm worried. If Yami is being controlled by Dartz, he'll no doubt go after Bakura, and that I will not tolerate. I know that Yami loves Bakura, and I don't wish to harm him, but Bakura is my best friend. I won't stand around and let him get hurt. I can't.

I move away from Yugi and put my arm around his waist instead. "When we get out of this mess you and I are going to have some fun." I whisper into his ear erotically.

I feel a shiver run down Yugi's body. I love how I can turn him on within seconds. It's strange, I never thought in a million years I'd feel this way about a vampire. And not just any vampire. A Syanian Vampire. I was raised to believe that they were my mortal enemies, now I know better. Now I know it's not all of the Syanian Vampires that are bad.

They've trained with us. They've helped us in so many ways. Yugi's especially helped me. If it weren't for Yugi, I would still be prancing around Bakura. I feel disgusted with myself that I practically threw myself at him like a slut. Of course Bakura wouldn't want me that way. He could have fucked me time and time again and I would have allowed him to because all I could think about was having him love me like I believed I loved him, but Bakura's not like that. He actually cares about my well-being. He actually cares that I'm happy.

And I am now. I thought when Bakura and I were together I was happy, but no one has ever made me as happy as Yugi does. There's just something about him that I love. I"m not sure what it is, but whatever it is, I don't want it to end. Yugi has told me time and time again that he loves me that he wants this nonsense fighting to end so we can be together. Hell, I'd gladly leave the werewolf-vampire world to be with my little minx.

But what about Bakura? He has duties. He's the king of Hazu, he can't just up and leave. He's going to need help rebuilding the place once this nonsense ends, if it ever does. And what about the treaty? We've all agreed it needs to be changed and Yami will become the Syanian King, but is that really a good idea? Don't get me wrong, I trust Yami to make good decisions, but how could Yami rule Syan and Bakura rule Hazu while being lovers? Unless, of course, there's something they're not telling me.

I know that Seto is going to carry Bakura's heir. I know how much this hurts Bakura. A long time ago, I wanted to be Bakura's courtesan, I wanted Bakura to love me, to hold me and be with me. Now that I'm in love with Yugi, I can't help but feel my chest tighten at how Bakura feels about having to sleep with someone else. I don't think I could leave Yugi for someone else, even for a night.

And Yami? How does he feel about all of this. I'm sure it's upsetting to know that you can't give your lover what he needs. Honestly, I'm surprised that Yami hasn't asked Atticus to change him into a werewolf, but knowing Bakura, he'd tell him to change back. Bakura has always wanted the real things out of life. I know he was angry about Yami being a vampire, but I think he was more angry about the fact that he didn't tell him.

After we heard the vampires side of the story and after spending time with them and training with them, we all return to normal. We were friends before, why did we need to turn our backs on each other when there was a much more serious threat involved?

Seto, through the mind-link, told me about Bakura's condition. I can't believe how close he and Yami are. Are Yugi and I that close? Something just seems strange. Like there's something we're all missing, but what could it be? My eyes widened.

_Oh Gods, he **can't** be!_

XXXXXXXX

[Ryou's POV]:

We're nearly back together now. I'm glad, it's much easier to defeat an enemy as a team. Mariku, Marik, Seto, and I ended up meeting Fiona, Dartz's 'ex' wife. Atem, Yugi, and Atticus had already met her due to the fact that they lived in the Syanian palace while she ruled. I couldn't help but feel bad for her. She seemed so sweet, how could Dartz do such a thing to her and Criss?

"What do you mean 'other fang'?" Mariku asks as we continue to walk through the woods.

Fiona closes her eyes for a moment. "There are two fangs. One that's in Syan and one that's in Hazu."

"And what do these fangs do, exactly?" I ask.

"I'm not exactly sure." Fiona says. "I've only read about them in legend, but I think Dartz got a hold of the fang in Syan."

"But what makes you think that Bakura should have the other one?" Yugi asks.

"Because he's the chosen one of the prophency." Raphael replies.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Alexis! Chazz!" Yugi shouts pulling away from Marik and running over to our friends. Alexis is supporting Chazz. He seems like he's on his deathbed. We all walk over to them, kneeling in front of Chazz as he collapses in exhaustation.

"Chazz? Are you alright?" I ask, worryingly.

"Just tired." he rasps.

"What happened?" Atem asks.

Chazz was about to answer, but Alexis holds her hand up to stop him. "I'll tell them Chazz."

Chazz nods.

"I took Kisara back to Mai's-"

"How is she?" Amane asks.

Alexis closes her eyes. "She's not doing too well, Amane. Mai and Anzu took her to ICU. Serenity is in hysterics." Alexis replies.

My twin clenches her fists at her sides.

"Who is Serenity and Kisara?" Fiona asks.

"My girlfriends." Amane replies.

"Serenity is my boyfriend's little sister." Seto says.

"And Kisara is one of the humans that went missing and was forced to turn into a vampire." Atem says.

Fiona walks up to my sister when she sees the tears starting to spill from her brown eyes. She wraps her arms around her and Amane throws herself into the ex Syanian queen, sobbing into her chest.

"It's going to be alright, Amane." Fiona says soothingly. "We'll get to the bottom of this. Your girlfriends are safe."

Amane nods. "Sorry I just-"

"You're worried." Fiona says. "I know exactly how you feel."

"Sorry, Ama, I didn't mean to-"

Amane turns to Alexis, waving her off. "Forget it, Lexi. Thank you for telling me the truth."

Alexis smiles.

"Now, continue with your story so we won't be standing here like idiots." my lover snaps.

"After I get back from bringing Kisara to Mai, I return here and find Chazz. Vivian is about to kiss him." Alexis replies.

"So that's where that bitch went!" Yugi hisses, small fists clenching at his sides. "We had her on the ropes!"

"Then we were forced to fight against her vampire-zombie freak show." Amane says rolling her eyes. "Good thing we had Atticus over here to help me turn them into stone."

Atticus laughs nervously.

"Chazz, what happened between you and Slade?" Atem asks.

"Well, we were fighting, I was about to kill him but he starts to say something about Vivian having someone named Julia-"

"Julia Syan." Fiona cuts him off.

"Who?" I ask.

Fiona closes her eyes. "She was the first Syanian queen. She was in love with the Hazuian King at the time and she used her powers trying to make the world always light. She knew that her husband wouldn't fight in the sunlight. But she was caught and someone locked her spirit away."

"And you think Vivian is the host of this spirit?" Seto asks.

"I-"

"We need to discuss this later." Raphael says cutting Fiona off. "Bakura's the one that really needs to hear this."

We nod.

"So you never told us what happened to Slade." Mariku snaps.

Chazz looks up, chuckling. "He blew up."

XXXXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

Dartz and I don't waste any time charging at one another. Neither of us are playing around. He wants me dead, and I want him dead. I, however, have much more determination than he'll ever have. He relies on nonsense as the 'Light'. I rely on myself and my friends and family for support. I know that deep down inside Yami still loves me and I'm fighting to show him that I still love him.

No matter what, I will keep fighting and help him break free. I know under those bloodlust, murderous eyes are those gorgeous crimson eyes that make me weak. I won't lose him like I lost so many other people in my life. I refuse to let Dartz's win. He may have a lot of power, but you don't always need power in order to win.

Dartz flies above me. I stand there, looking up at him as he dives for me. I wait until he's inches from me before moving in on the attack tackling him to the ground. We go rolling, bites, scratches, cuts and the like adorn both of our bodies as we fiercely fight for control of this fight of ours. I have him pinned faced down against the dirt. This is my chance to weaken him. I'm actually surprised he hasn't used any of his powers yet. I know he has a ton. Which, that in itself is a bit odd to me, but it probably has to do with that shit he's being possessed by. Whatever that is. Probably that stupid light he keeps talking about, but why would a vampire be corrupted by light? And how would light…

I'm cut off from my thoughts when I feel Dartz twist under me. He reaches for the closest thing he can reach: my leg. He grabs it sinking his claws into it. I bite back the pain. I have to weaken him and I do. I take one of his wings in my mouth. He tries to escape, this only makes it worse as it tears in two. He screams. I can feel strange heat radiating off of him. It burns, but nothing's happening.

Dartz manages to throw me off, he slowly stands, panting. I stand there as well, ready to attack. I glance over at Yami, who's been watching us the whole time. I turn back to Dartz who's standing at full height now.

"So, you want to play rough, do you?" Dartz snarls, still panting. "Well, let's play rough!"

He conjures up some form of magic in his hands. His eyes are glowing a faint blue. Before I'm able to jump out of the way it hits me. Dartz smirks as I'm engulfed in blue flames. Something's wrong here though, I don't feel anything. What's-

Dartz notices this too.

"Satorius _was_ right!" Dartz hisses. "I hate when he's right!"

_Right about what?_ I ask.

Dartz doesn't answer. He looks over at Yami, smirking.

"If my powers don't work on you, I know what will." he says.

_Leave him alone!_ I warn.

Dartz beckons Yami over to him. Yami obeys without complaint. Dartz pulls him into his arms.

"Fight me and Yami pays the price." Dartz says.

_This is between you and me, Dartz! Leave Yami out of it!_ I shout.

"Why should I? I'm only doing as I'm supposed to. The game is falling perfectly into place. You can attack me, but who's to say that your lover here won't get hurt?" Dartz asks.

_I'm not apart of your foolishness! Fight me, coward!_ I hiss.

"Oh I will." Dartz smirks.

"B-Bakura-you have to-"

My eyes widened when I hear Yami begin to talk.

"Yami!" I shout.

"Silence! You are my pet now. Kill your former lover!" Dartz demands.

I turn back into my human form. "No Yami! Fight it!" I shout.

Yami falls to his knees, clutching his head between his hands, clenching his eyes shut tightly.

"I know you can do this! Break free from his control!" I continue to shout.

"He'll never listen to you, fool! He's mine now!" Dartz laughs.

"Yami doesn't belong to you or anyone else!" I snap.

"Well you sure have laid claim on him. Why, I have no idea. Don't you have some royal werewolves you can fuck?" Dartz leers. "What would you want with a Syanian Vampire slave? Everyone else taken?"

I narrow my eyes. "You obviously have no idea what real love is."

"Love is a lie. It's an emotion that is evil. It only corrupts you. That is what the Light showed me. You don't need anyone to be happy." Dartz spits.

"And yet, you're not happy, are you?" I ask.

"I'll be happy once you're dead!" Dartz shouts.

A smirk spreads across my face. "I'd like to see you try."

"Oh, I'll do more than try." Dartz says. "Your boyfriend will snap back into reality and join my side soon enough."

"You wish." I hiss. "Yami can and will break free from your nonsense!"

Dartz just laughs. "We'll see."

I slowly make my way over to Yami. Dartz is about three feet behind Yami. I kneel down in front of Yami, putting my finger under his chin, lifting it so our eyes meet. They're full of tears. I know he's struggling within himself. You can see it in his eyes, the way they're laced with pain and bloodlust.

"Yami," I say. "Please."

Yami looks at me. "B-Baku-"

Suddenly, Dartz attacks Yami. He falls on top of me. I hold him in my arms as he violently thrashes within my hold.

"Kill him!" Dartz orders.

"N-no!" Yami cries.

"You will do as I say! You are under my control now do as I say!" Dartz hisses.

"I w-won't let you kill Bakura! I l-love him." Yami says.

"Well, your love life shall end farewell!" Dartz shouts.

Just as he's about to attack, brown fur passes my vision as they jump over us and land in front of Yami and me, snarling at Dartz. **  
**

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Oh man! Was that a chappie or what?! Wait til the next one! Gods I'm so excited! Now that I have this up it's time to watch more of 5D's. FAITHSHIPPING FOREVER! Gods I can't wait to start back on The Dragon's Dance again! Anyways, review lovelies! eakwfj;kf;kf;sdfkdf **


	43. Chapter 43:Bonds

**I'm seriously over thinking this shit...*sighs* Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer:I do not own Yugioh. If I did, Bakura and Yami would have admitted their true feelings for each other and my wonderful story Impossibly Yours would have happened. I do own this plot and all my OC characters.**

**Warning: This story contains violence, some character death, lemons and m-pregnancy if any of this bothers you, then you need to leave because I will not put up with annoying bitching.**

**Summary:**

**The day before Bakura, the crown prince of Hazu, the werewolf kingdom, is to be crowned the next king. His siblings Ryou and Amane are kidnapped by none other than the Syanian army. In the attempt to get his younger brother and sister away from the vampires, he is kidnapped as well and held at ransom by the vampire king, Dartz. Azizi, the king of Hazu gives up his life in order to spare his children. Dartz agrees, forcing Bakura to take Ryou and Amane to Domino City, posing as humans. When Bakura's friends arrive in Domino City to tell him the fate of his home, Bakura is furious, creating a clan to wipe out all vampires. Bakura falls in love with Yami, they start dating unaware of what and who each other really is but when Yami's brother Yugi is caught in one of the traps, everything falls apart.**

**Chapter Forty-three: Bonds**

[Yugi's POV]:

"I'm glad we're all back together again." I say as we walk through the woods. Raphael and Fiona leading the way.

"Not all of us." Ryou sighs.

"Do you think Yami and Bakura are going to be alright?" I ask.

Chazz snorts. Being held up by Atem and Atticus. He needs to see Mai, but we don't have time for that. We need to stop Dartz before things get worse. I wish one of us had some sort of healing powers or something…

"Of course they'll be alright." Chazz says rolling his eyes. "Yami's tougher than nails, you know this Yugi. And as far as Bakura goes, he's not our alpha for nothing."

"Alpha?" Fiona asks.

"We made a pact to take down Dartz and his bitches." Mariku says in a drone tone examining his nails.

"It's amazing how you guys are working together." FIona says. "It's just-"

"Don't read too much into it." Mariku says earning a glare from his lover. "I only do these things because I'm tired of the drama. I could care less who fucks whom just as long as I get to go back to Hazu before this year is up because quite frankly I'm sick and tired of being in this human world."

"If it weren't for the human world Seto would have met Joey." I point out.

"And I wouldn't have met Kisara and Serenity." Amane says.

"Nor would I have gotten over Bakura." Marik says smiling at me. I smile back, squeezing his hand.

"Yes, yes." Mariku says waving his hand in the air dismissively. "But I still would like to return to Hazu."

"We all do." Ryou sighs.

"And we will." Seto says. "Just as soon as we defeat Dartz."

"You know guys, I honestly don't think Dartz is the true enemy here." Alexis says.

"What do you mean, Lexi?" Atticus asks.

"W-well…"

"She means that Vivian is crazier than we think she is and she has more powers than you would believe. I mean she did blow up my brother." Chazz says.

"I just don't get it." Ryou mutters. "Why would Vivian kill one of her own teammates?"

"Vivian has her own agenda." Fiona sighs.

"You sure seem to know a lot about her." Marik says. "Care to share how?"

Fiona closes her eyes. "Vivian used to be my best friend."

We're all gaping at her like she's lost her mind. Fiona and Vivian were friends? But how can that be? What happened?

"What happen-"

"Yami!" we hear Bakura's voice echo through the woods.

"Shit!" Marik shouts turning into his wolf form and running towards the sound.

"Marik!" I shout running after him everyone else doing the same.

XXXXXXXXX

[Marik's POV]:

Shit. I knew this was going to happen. Bakura and Yami are in danger. I have to get to them. I don't care what the cost is. Dartz won't harm my friends. I won't let him. I can feel the others behind me, but I'm much further ahead. I notice a shadow jumping over me. My eyes widened when I see Fiona racing through the woods. Damn, she sure can move!

"Marik!" Yugi shouts. "Stop!"

I do, turning around to see him landing in front of me. The others aren't too far behind.

"Slow down, Mare, please." Yugi says. "Atem and Atticus aren't going to be able to be as fast as the rest of us because of Chazz-"

_Sorry Yugi._ I sigh._ I just…_

Yugi places a hand on my head petting me. "It's okay, Marik, we understand." he says.

"Why are we standing around here for?" Mariku snaps. "I want to kick some ass!"

I can't help but laugh at Mariku's ethuasium. After a while, we finally reach the area where Bakura and Yami are. My eyes widened at the sight I'm seeing.

XXXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

My eyes widen. I can't believe what I'm seeing. Who is this werewolf standing before Yami and me?

"Well, well." Dartz says smugly. "I didn't expect to see you here_ Fiona_."

"F-Fiona?" Yami gasps.

"Silence, slave!" Dartz hisses his eyes glowing looking straight into Yami's. I move my lover behind me.

The werewolf is replaced by a woman with shoulder length brown hair. I'm not sure what her face looks like seeing as how she's facing away from me as I'm behind her. I help Yami to his feet and we both stand up.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it Dartz?" Fiona says.

"And just what are you doing here?" Dartz snaps.

"I'm here to save you." Fiona replies. "I'm here to snap you out of this nonsense. Our daughter is waiting-"

"Well Criss can wait forever then can't she?" Dartz sneers. "I'm not here to get back with you. I've already made that mistake one time. Look where it got me."

"You're the one that went after that fang!" Fiona shouts. "Didn't Satorius warn you about those powers? You never were one to listen to him!"

"The Fang of Light has given me unbelievable powers. Before I couldn't go between worlds, now I can. I can have the whole world fit for my desires! I shall be king of it all. Once the 'chosen' one is out of the picture." Dartz says.

"Your source of power comes from Julia Syan, who as you know, was evil." Fiona says.

"Julia knew the truth!" Dartz shouts. "She knew darkness was evil. Why else would she cheat on Francis with Harold? She was corrupted by the darkness! She disobeyed her own treaty! Then you showed up and fucked with my mind!"

"Oh please." Mariku scoffs. "No one fucked with your mind."

We all turn to see Mariku, Marik, Yugi, Atem, Atticus, Chazz, Alexis, Raphael, Ryou, Seto, and Amane standing there. Marik and Seto are in their wolf forms, ready to strike.

"Well, well, it appears the bitch patrol is here. And look, you even have Raphael on your side." Dartz laughs. "Couldn't handle the Light?"

"I only do as the Light commands of me." Raphael says, his arms crossed over his chest.

"And let me guess, the Light told you to 'save' me, right?" Dartz asks rolling his eyes.

"Bakura is willing to change the treaty." Ryou says. "Why can't you-"

"I"m not changing the treaty so you fools can create a hybrid army!" Dartz shouts.

"Who the hell wants to create a hybrid army?!" I yell. "Get your head out of your ass and stop acting like a fool!"

"I'm acting as I am meant to. I am doing as the light commands of me. No one can stop me-"

"Bakura can." Fiona says. "He'll return you to normal. I know the real you is in there somewhere. You're being controlled and you need to snap out of it!"

"Shouldn't you be dead?" Dartz sneers. "Honestly, I don't even know why you came back. You can't be the Syanian Queen, so why even bother-"

"I don't care about that, Dartz!" Fiona shouts. "I love you!"

"Don't you realize that love is for fools? It corrupts your mind. They say love is light, but it's really not. Love is truly darkness. Julia Syan and Brittany Hazu believed that they were in love, but in reality they weren't! They married their husbands and used them!" Dartz shouts.

"Julia and Brittany were forced to marry them!" Fiona cries. "Didn't you ever read the stories?! I know you read Julia's diary!"

"I did." Dartz agrees with a nod. "And I found out some very useful information. Like for example, she could command the day and with a little bit of her friends' help and some magic, she was able to keep the skies in day for a whole entire week."

"And it nearly killed her whole entire kingdom, including her husband!" Fiona shouts.

"He should have been stronger." Dartz says with a shrug. "But she was still wrong in cheating on him."

"You seriously make no sense." Seto says changing back into his human form. Marik does the same seeing that there's no threat right now.

Dartz snarls.

"I mean you're over here praising this Julia one minute and then bitching about her the next." Seto says.

"I like how she handled the mess she was in. I didn't care for the reason why she was doing it." Dartz snaps. "She realized love was evil-"

"She went on a rampage and tried to destroy all of the vampires and werewolves!" Fiona cries. "Without Brittany we wouldn't even exist! She defeated her and locked her away!"

"What do you mean 'locked her away'?" Amane asks.

"There are two fangs." Fiona replies turning to look at us but still keeping an eye on Dartz as well. "The Fang of Light and the Fang of Darkness. The Fang of Light is what Julia used as a source of her power. She tore one of her fangs out of her mouth and performed a ritual with several others. She believed in destiny and believed the Light would protect Harold from Francis' attack.

"But she got too carried away and the Light started to corrupt her mind. When Francis got word of this he tried to stop her, but she ended up killing him in the process. Then Brittany heard about what was going on and she used her powers to stop her. Locking Julia in the Fang of Light. The books never said where it was hidden, but I'm assuming it was hidden somewhere in the Syanian castel because Dartz found it." Fiona explains.

"You said there's a Fang of Darkness, what's that?" Ryou asks.

"After Brittany sealed Julia away, she knew that she may return, so she locked her powers in one of her fangs and hid it in the Hazuian palace."

"Hold the phone." Amane says. "I think we would have known about this Brittany-Julia spat and certainly about a fang hidden in our palace!"

"She's right." Mariku says. "How do we know you're not lying?"

"She's not lying guys." I say. "I don't know how to explain it, but I believe her."

"Brittany Hazu may have been able to lock Julia's spirit in the Fang of Light, thus defeating her, but you fools won't have the privilege of doing such a thing to me!" Dartz hisses.

"We'll see about that!" Amane shouts.

"Yes we will." Dartz says. He snaps his fingers, a cloud of purple appears. I can hear him laughing through the smoke. "I'll be back, Hazuian King!"

"What now?" Yugi asks.

"Do you have anywhere we can go to talk?" Fiona asks. "I need to tell you about your powers and about Vivian and me."

"We can go back to Mai's." Atem says.

"Alright, then let's head there then. Atem, Atticus. I'll carry Chazz." Raphael says walking over to a limp Chazz, who is being held up by Atem and Atticus. They hand him over.

XXXXXXXXX

[Joey's POV]:

I feel so helpless. My boyfriend is out there fighting a crazy psycho and my sister is bawling her eyes out in the infirmary because of one her girlfriends is on death's bed. I wish there was something I could do, but there's not. I'm just a human. I have no powers.

"You okay man?" T asks coming in the living room with a bowl of popcorn. He flops on the couch next to me.

"I'm worried about Serenity…"

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Tristan says.

I turn to my friend. "Do you think she's going to be alright?"

Tristan smiles. "Of course she is. She's strong."

"Yeah…"

"Where's Jaden and Syrus?" Tristan asks in hopes to avert me off this depressing conversation.

"With Duke." I shrug.

"Why?" Tristan asks.

"He said he needed help with that whole Hazu-Syan nonsense." I stretch.

"Ah. Makes sense. They say humans can't come into that world." Tristan says.

"Yeah…" I say, eyes downcast.

"What are you going to do about that?" he asks.

I look up at him. "About what?"

"When all this mess is over. What are you and Seto going to do?" Tristan asks.

I bit my lip. What are we going to do? I'm sure Seto would want to return to Hazu with his friends and Seto has a duty to Bakura not only because Seto will be apart of Bakura's council, but because he will be carrying Bakura's child.

I'm not going to lie, when Yami, Bakura, Seto and I had the conversation, it nearly killed me.

_Duke and I are playing a game. Tristan is watching, making snide remarks about how badly I'm performing. It's Duke's day off. I'm glad he's taking one. Boy, does he need one. Seto is sitting beside of me reading a book. Suddenly, Bakura and Yami come in, Both of them don't look too happy._

_"Umm...can we speak to you and Seto for a moment, Joey?" Yami asks._

_"Umm..s-sure." I say uneasily. "Sorry, Duke I have to-"_

_"Nah, it's fine. Tristan wanna play?" Duke asks._

_T shrugs. "Sure."_

_We leave the first floor going upstairs. I'm assuming we're going to Bakura and Yami's room. We enter. Seto and I take the chairs, Yami and Bakura take the couch._

_"So what do you guys need to talk 'bout?" I ask._

_Bakura and Yami give each other nervous looks._

_"I need a heir." Bakura states without permeable._

_"I know." Seto says crossing his legs like this is something casual._

_"And I can't give him one." Yami sighs._

_I snort. "Well of course you can't give him one. You're a guy-"_

_They all give me a look._

_My eyes widened in disbelief. "Ya mean to tell me guys can get pregnant in your world!" I exclaim._

_"Female werewolves and vampires are actually rare." Bakura says. "So over time our bodies have adapted."_

_"But why do you need to get someone pregnant, Bakura?" I ask._

_"I"m the Hazuian King as you know. I have to have a full-bloodied Hazuian Werewolf to carry on my bloodline. Yami is a Syanian Vampire so…"_

_"I get it." I say. "So what are you planning on doing?"_

_"That's why we needed to talk to the two of you." Yami says. "We wanted to know of you had any suggestions regarding this."_

_"Well you're gay so I'm assuming girls are off limits, right?" I say._

_Bakura nods._

_"So okay for the werewolves there's Ry, but he's your brother so that's out of the picture, Jaden, Syrus, but they're together, Mariku, but you hate him, Marik...Seto…" I say counting off the names with my fingers._

_"I can't do that to Marik." Bakura says. "I won't use him. I've hurt him too much and he's finally getting over me."_

_"You and Marik were together?" I gasp._

_"Yeah." Bakura says._

_"I'll do it." Seto says suddenly sitting up._

_"Do what?" Bakura asks._

_"I'll carry your heir, Bakura. I've been planning it all along actually."_

_"Seto, you don't need to-"_

_My lover holds up a hand to stop the Hazuian King. "It's my duty."_

_"Hey what about me?" I cry._

_Seto turns to me. "What about you?"_

_"Don't I get a say so in this? I mean you're going to be sleeping with Bakura and-"_

_"Joey, it will only be a one night thing." Seto says trying to reassure me._

_"Yeah but-"_

_"It's my duty as a Hazuian to help Bakura have an heir to the throne. I'm the only one left-"_

_"But you're not!" I shout jumping up. "You're with me!"_

_"Joey," Seto says standing up. "We're not having this argument. You knew what I was before we started seeing each other. If you can't handle that then I don't know what to tell you-"_

_"You know what? Just forget it!" I shout storming out of the room._

We haven't spoken about it since. I know Seto loves me and would never leave me for Bakura, but it still hurts the same. I mean what if they like each other so much that they sneak off to have sex behind Yami and my-

No. They wouldn't do that. I sigh.

"I'm not sure." I admit. "I haven't thought that far ahead. I just know I want to be with him."

XXXXXXX

[Serenity's POV]:

It has been about two days since Kisara was brought in. I have stayed by her side the whole time. Jaden, Syrus, Mana, Criss, Joey, and Tristan would often come in and comfort me, but in all honesty it really wasn't helping. I know they're trying but…

'Seeing' Kisara like this and wondering what's going on with Ama, it's tearing me apart. How could one person be so cruel? What did they do to deserve this? I just wish they'd come back. I wished we could ignore all of this and move on, but we can't. It's here and we have to face our demon's, look them in the eye and burn them.

Jaden and Syrus are with Duke trying to find a doorway to unlock Hazu and Syan so we can go in and help them. I wished we could help out too, but I guess it would make more sense for someone _from_ that world to open the portal but still…

"Hey guys, we're home!" Yugi calls.

XXXXXXX

[Criss' POV]:

Mana and I walk down the stairs when we hear Yugi's voice announcing their return home. Is everything okay? Did they return with Bakura, Yami? Perhaps both? When we reach the bottom of the stairs my eyes widened at the sight I'm seeing: everyone is here. Save for Jaden, Syrus and Duke. What draws my attention isn't my friends though, but the two standing behind them:

My mother and Raphael.

"M-Mom?" I gasp.

My mother's face is stained with tears. Everyone settles down in the living room. Raphael is holding Chazz in his arms. Something must have happened to him. Alexis is leading him back to the infirmary. I'm barely paying attention to the others, all I can see is my mother.

Mana squeezes my hand. I glance at her and she nods to me. I remove my hand from my lover and slowly walk over to my mom. She's standing near the doorway. I'm sure she's unsure of how to react to me. I've always believed she was dead, but now I see that's not the case.

"Criss," she breathes when I approach her. We're standing about a foot apart. I gulp. I'm unsure of what to say to her. Why is she here? Where has she been for so long? Does she hate me for ruining her life?

"I'm so sorry." she whispers pulling me into her arms. I hug her automatically. I missed this, this warmth. Isis always used to hold me when I needed it. Mana did as well. I was lucky they took me in. Tears form in my eyes at the memory of my 'step' mom.

Mother pulls me away from her. "Are you alright, sweetheart?"

I bit my lip, nodding.

"I know this is overwhelming you. I know I've been gone for a long time, but I want you to know I've never stopped thinking about you and praying for you." she says gently her fingers running through my hair.

The door opens and mom and I move out of the way to let them in. Jaden, Syrus and Duke come in with piles of books from the library.

"And just where have you three been?" Atem asks.

"Researching." Syrus replies. "The others want to help-"

"Hey! When did y'all get back?" Jaden interrupts his lover. "And who is she?"

"She's my mother." I reply.

"Alright everyone it's getting late and I expect everyone to be up early in the morning because we have a lot to discuss." Mai says walking in the living room and clapping her hands.

"Get some sleep, sweetheart." Mother says. 'We'll talk tomorrow, okay?"

I nod taking Mana's hand and walking up the stairs. I send my mother another glance. She smiles at me.

XXXXXXXX

[Amane's POV]:

"Ama?" Serenity gasps as I walk towards her. She's sitting on the couch beside Joey.

"Yeah, it's me." I say about to sit down beside of her but before I can, I'm pulled into a bear hug.

"Oh Amane! I missed you so much I thought that-"

"Shh," I whisper running my fingers through her hair. "I'm here. Everything's going to be alright, my love."

Serenity nods into my chest. "I'm just so glad you're alright."

"I am." I say. "Would you like to go see Kisara?"

Serenity pulls away from me nodding. We head towards the infirmary. Kisara is lying in a bed hooked to a lot of machines. Chazz is on the other side of the room. There's a curtain separating them. Nurses are checking up on Chazz, getting him settled in. Anzu is running some tests on him.

Mai walks in. She turns to us.

"How is she doing?" I ask.

"She still has a high fever." Mai replies. "But it's gone down quite a bit. She just needs to rest. I've been giving her medicine for it, but she might be delusional when she wakes up."

'We'll handle it." I say squeezing Serenity's hand and Kisara's.

Mai smiles. "She'll heal because of you two." she says before going through the curtain. "Alright, let's see what we've got here. Anzu, hand me the..."

I turn to face Serenity. "I'm sorry you had to go through this alone." I say.

Serenity shakes her head. "I didn't. Joey and Tristan were with me." she says.

I smile. "I'm glad. Joey's a great brother to you and Tristan's a good friend."

"They are." Serenity agrees. "I'm just so scared."

I turn us so we're facing Kisara, wrapping an arm around Serenity's waist. "I am too, but I know Kisara can pull through this."

"I just wish that this would be over with." Serenity says. "It's not fair-"

"I know." I say. "Perhaps tomorrow we'll find out about my brother's powers so this will end."

Serenity sighs. "I hope so."

XXXXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

Bakura picks me up, carrying me bridal style up to his room. He's worn out too, and I protest the whole way up the two flights of stairs, but he ignores it. He shouldn't be carrying me. He's not in the best of shape right now, after all, he was fighting Dartz. When we reach the room, Bakura nearly collapses on the bed.

"Bakura?" I say gently shaking him. "Are you alright?"

"He's just tired." Atem says from the doorway. Bakura hadn't closed the door.

"Yeah," I say stroking my lover's hair. "I'm worried about him."

"He'll be fine by morning I'm sure." Atem says walking in the room. "How are you doing?"

"A bit worn." I admit. "I felt so powerless against Dartz I thought I was going to-"

I look down at Bakura as tears begin to fall from my eyes.

Atem lifts my chin with his fingers. "You shouldn't be so hard on yourself. Your love for Bakura overpowered Dartz's control. Love always does." he says.

"I just wished there was something I could do…"

"And there is. You're here and together we're going to defeat Dartz-Vivian-whoever we have to." Atem says. "Now then, get some sleep. Tomorrow we're going to find out some things we need to."

I nod, settling down beside Bakura pulling me close to him. I hear Atem close the door softly behind him. Bakura's face is buried in my chest, he's sound asleep. I should be asleep too, I'm worn out, but I can't sleep. I can't believe I nearly killed Bakura. I tried so desperately to fight Dartz off, but he was too strong. Only when Bakura called out to me did I finally gain some control of the situation. I finally broke through when Fiona showed up.

That in itself was quite a shock. I wasn't expecting her to show up, I figured she died, but I guess not. I was surprised that Dartz let me go, he claimed Bakura has powers, but what could those powers be? I shouldn't be pondering these things, I'll find out tomorrow.

I hear Bakura mumble something and I shift away from him so I can see his face. He's looking at me with those gorgeous reddish brown eyes of his.

"Yami?"

"Yeah it's me, love." I whisper stroking the side of his face with my finger.

"When did we get up here?" he asks.

"You carried me then you passed out." I reply.

"You're not hurt are you?" he asks.

"I'm fine, Bakura." I say. "What about you?"

"Tired." he yawns.

"I can imagine. You and Dartz had a big fight." I say.

"Yeah." Bakura says closing his eyes.

"Bakura?" I ask.

"Hmm?"

"You're not mad at me, are you?" I whisper.

After all this is _my_ fault. I'm the one that fell for Vivian's trickery. I should have known that it wasn't Bakura who was leading me through the woods. How could I be so stupid?! Because of me, I nearly lost him…

Bakura sits up. At first I think he's going to leave, so I sit up to follow him, but instead he pushes me on the bed, straddling my hips. He leans down our faces are inches apart.

"I'm not mad at you, Yami." he says cupping my face in his hands. "It's not your fault. Vivian is deceitful. She'll do anything in her power to get what she wants. I'm just glad you're back with me, where you belong."

He presses his lips to mine. I wrap my arms around his neck so he won't move. This kiss is unlike any of our other kisses. It feels like forever since I've touched him, since he's touched me. I let go, drowning myself in him. We pull away when we have to breathe, only to lock lips again. I don't want this feeling to end. My heart swells as if it's about to burst. I've never felt so amazing before, being with Bakura. I want him, I need him.

"I love you." Bakura says kissing me between my eyes. I close them, breathing in his scent. I love the way he smells, like darkness and perfection.

"I love you too." I say when Bakura sits up. He moves off of me so he's lying on his side. We stare at one another, not saying anything. No words are needed to be said. We're back together again…

At least, for now.

**XXXXXXXX**

**I know I promised y'all that we'd get to see the Vivian/Fiona stuff...but that's happening NEXT chapter...I had to do all this first and this chapter was already 17 pages so...everyone's back together now and back at Mai's. Next chappie's going to be great! Review! :D. **


	44. Chapter 44:Imprisoned

**I've had a bad day, but I'm fine now...This chapter was a bitch to write, but we have revealed some things. Not everything because remember this is from Fiona's side of the story. We still have to get Vivian's side, which won't happened until sometime later. But hopefully y'all will get what's going on. I"m sorry this story is taking so long, but I have so much I need to do. Anyways, enjoy. **

**Disclaimer:I do not own Yugioh. If I did, Bakura and Yami would have admitted their true feelings for each other and my wonderful story Impossibly Yours would have happened. I do own this plot and all my OC characters.**

**Warning: This story contains violence, some character death, lemons and m-pregnancy if any of this bothers you, then you need to leave because I will not put up with annoying bitching.**

**Summary:**

**The day before Bakura, the crown prince of Hazu, the werewolf kingdom, is to be crowned the next king. His siblings Ryou and Amane are kidnapped by none other than the Syanian army. In the attempt to get his younger brother and sister away from the vampires, he is kidnapped as well and held at ransom by the vampire king, Dartz. Azizi, the king of Hazu gives up his life in order to spare his children. Dartz agrees, forcing Bakura to take Ryou and Amane to Domino City, posing as humans. When Bakura's friends arrive in Domino City to tell him the fate of his home, Bakura is furious, creating a clan to wipe out all vampires. Bakura falls in love with Yami, they start dating unaware of what and who each other really is but when Yami's brother Yugi is caught in one of the traps, everything falls apart.**

**Chapter Forty-four: Imprisoned**

[Bakura's POV]:

I wake up to Yami snuggling up against me. I run my fingers through his tri-colored hair. He blames himself for what happened this week. The fact that Dartz let Yami go so easily has me worried. Perhaps he's toying with me. I'll have to keep a sharp eye out on him. He may be possessed, but I still don't trust him. Especially around Yami.

I know Yami went through a lot of trauma. What, I"m unsure of, but when Yami's ready to tell me, he will. Mai will want to give him an examination, and he will get one, whether he likes it or not. There's a silent knock on the door. I tell them they're allowed to enter. It's Mai.

"Wake your boyfriend up, I'm done with Chazz. He's up and about now." Mai says.

"That's a relief. What about Kisara?" I ask.

Mai bites her lip. "Her fever's still too high, but with Serenity and your sister by her side, she'll recover."

"Let's hope." I say. "I'll wake Yami up."

"Thank you. Bring him to the infirmary." she says.

I nod and she leaves.

"Yami," I say shaking him. He mumbles something and I try again. "Yami?"

Beautiful crimson eyes meet mine. "Bakura?" he asks.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

Yami sits up slowly. I help him. I know he's worn, we both are.

"Yeah," he says. "Was that Mai at the door?"

"Yes. She wants you to come down to the infirmary to get checked out." I say getting up and moving to his side of the bed.

"That's really not-"

"Oh no you don't." I say putting my hands on my hips. "You're going to the infirmary to get checked out or I'll make you go."

Yami bristles, sending me a glare.

"Give me that look at you want, you know you need to get checked out, Yami." I say.

"I know," he mutters.

"I'll be with you, no matter what, I won't leave you." I say.

Yami smiles.

XXXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

Much to my annoyance, I was forced to get a full body exam. Bakura was allowed to stay because it made me more at ease to be examined by Mai while he was in there. She checked everything and I mean _everything_ for any signs of something wrong with me.

"Your immune system is very weak." Mai says.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Your body used up a lot of energy fighting off all those viruses Slade and Vivian have, so it's weakening." Mai say.

"Will he die?" Bakura asks squeezing my hand.

"No, but he needs to build up his immune system, so I'd suggest Atem to catch your dinner and let Anzu or myself look over it first." Mai says.

"I don't have any-"

"Oh god, hunny, no." Mai says. "You're clean."

I let out a sigh of relief. I would never let myself live it down if I had an STD.

"When will his immune system return?" Bakura asks.

"Well, if all goes well then in a few weeks. It's not completely gone, it's just on shutdown because it was used so much all at once." Mai explains.

"I'm sorry-"

"Yami, it's not your fault, please stop blaming yourself." Bakura says.

"But-" I say trying to get up, but Bakura pushes me down.

"You should rest." he says kissing me on the tip of my nose. "I"ll be back to check on you later."

Before I have time to protest, he's gone.

XXXXXXXX

[Amane's POV]:

Serenity and I get up pretty early to go check on Kisara. Anzu tells us she's doing a bit better. I'm grateful for that, I can't stand to see Kisara in such a state. Serenity's already worried as it is, and with our need to talk with Fiona about her involvement in all this, she's bound to worry even more.

"So when do you think she'll wake up?" Serenity asks Anzu.

"In a few days, tops." Anzu says. "Her fever is still higher than it should be, but she seems to be healing very nicely."

"That's a relief." Serenity says brushing Kisara's hair back.

"No doubt. We'll need her if we're going to take Dartz down." I say.

"Amane," Serenity says turning towards me.

"Yes?"

"Umm...could we talk?" she asks, fidgetting.

"Sure." I say. "In our room?"

Serenity nods.

XXXXXXX

[Serenity's POV]:

Amane and I go into our room. She shuts the door softly behind her. She helps me to the bed.

"What is it Serenity?" she asks shifting to get comfortable.

"I feel like I'm useless." I say.

"Serenity you are not-"

I hold my hand up to stop her. "You didn't let me finish." I say. "I mean in all of this. I can't go to your world or anything and-"

"Serenity," Amane says taking my hand. "You're supporting me you're-"

"But it's not enough! Kisara actually gets to go out and I can't because I'm blind! Duke's been trying to figure out a way in but he's coming up empty handed. We want to do something but-"

"You just let us take care of this, okay? I don't want anything happening to you." Amane says pulling me to her.

"I know I just feel so useless to you." I sigh.

"Well, you're not. So stop saying that." she chastise. "And besides," she says in a gentlier tone. "We still have to talk to Fiona. Who knows, she might have something for you to do."

XXXXXXXX

[Fiona's POV]:

After Mai checked out Yami and everyone woke up and got something to eat, we all settled in the living room. All eyes were on me. To say I was nervous would be an understatement. They were counting on me, waiting for me to explain what had been going on, why things are the way they are. And I was going to give them answers. Raphael and Criss sat on either side of me. I was glad to have my daughter back in my life. She was more beautiful than I could ever have imaged and she has a beautiful girlfriend.

"Alright, we gonna find out something or not?" Mariku sneers.

"Cut the rudeness, Mariku." Mahad chastises.

I took a deep breathe and began my story…

"I was an only child. My father was never around. I grew up as a normal girl, went to school, played, etc. Vivian wasn't always evil, she was a good person at one time. I know that's hard for all of you to believe, but Vivian was once human. It all changed that night at the club, when I learned about our fathers...when I learned what I was ordered to do…

_"We are a secret organization. We hunt down vampires and werewolves-"_

_"Vampires and werewolves? But they don't exist!" I cry._

_"Oh but they do." the man at the head of the table says a smirk appearing upon his face. "In fact, you my dear, are part werewolf."_

_My eyes widened. What did he mean I was 'part' werewolf?_

_The man chuckles. "I'm assuming you're confused by the expression on your face. Let me clear things up for you. Your father is a werewolf and your mother is a human."_

_"H-how-"_

_I turn to my friend. She doesn't seem phased at this in the slightest. Isn't she afraid of me now? Unless of course she knew about me all along but why wouldn't she tell me!_

_"Vivian why didn't you tell me?" I ask._

_"I didn't want you to get hurt, but now that you know of this club, you'll have to follow the rules." Vivian says. "Can you do that?"_

_I gulp, nodding. I wasn't sure what they wanted me to do, but as long as I was with my friend, I didn't care._

_"There is a world where vampires and werewolves live, free of human contact. Two kingdoms: Syan and Hazu. I want the two of you to go to the Syan kingdom first and kill the Syanian Prince." the leader says._

_"But why?" I ask._

_"Do not question the master's-"_

_He holds his hand up to silence the member that talked. "It's alright, Ziegfried, she wishes to know, I will explain." he says, then turns to me. "Long ago, I was apart of the Hazuian Kingdom. A Syanian vampire killed my mother, but no one in Hazu believed me because I had no proof. So I decided to leave that awful place and form this club. All of these people have been hurt in some way shape or form by the creatures of Syan or Hazu or maybe even both."_

_"But I haven't been hurt by-"_

_"But you have. Your father isn't around is he? No. He is a Hazuian Werewolf. He left you, he didn't take you back. Now then, are you going to do as I say or are you going to pretend that your destiny isn't to kill them?" he snaps._

_"I-I'll do as you say." I murmur bowing my head._

_"Excellent! Let's get started!"_

"Vivian and I went to the club every week to discuss the plan. It was simple: we were going to pretend to be bitten vampires. Vivian was going to try out to become one of Ironheart's guards and I was going to woo Dartz." I say. "I felt bad about this and something told me that it was going to end badly, so I searched for someone who could help me, someone who could protect the werewolves, that's when I found Mahad…"

"Wait, you mean you bit me that day?" Mahad asks.

I nod. "Yes. And for that I am truly sorry I just-"

"It's fine." Mahad smiles. "I met a wonderful woman and have a beautiful daughter, I should be thanking you for introducing me to that world."

"So your original intention was to be to kill dad?" Criss asks.

I turn to look at my daughter. "Yes," I say.

"Why didn't you?" Yugi asks.

I smile sadly. "Because I fell in love with him."

_"What are you doing, Fiona?!" Vivian snarls. We're in the palace, everyone save for some guards are asleep. My friend and I are standing in the hallway, I'm ready to go to bed, the light has appeared in the skies._

_"Going to bed?" I say arching my brow._

_"You know what I mean!" Vivian hisses. "We can't stay here forever, Fiona. The master is waiting for us to kill him. What are you waiting for?!"_

_"I can't do it." I say._

_"Can't do what?" she hisses._

_"Kill him."_

_"And why not-" she starts to say but when she sees the look in my eyes her eyes widen in disbelief. "You're in love with Dartz the Syanian Prince!"_

_I don't deny it. I know it's wrong, vampires and werewolves have hurt humans so much, but I can't help it. He makes me feel so happy. But how much longer can I put this charade up?_

_"If you won't kill him then I will!" Vivian snarls she turns to leave, but I stop her, grabbing her wrist._

_"Please, Vivian." I plead tears rimming my eyes. "I know we're supposed to kill him and then the Hazuian Prince, but I just can't. I love him so much. Why can't we stay here and be happy? You're a great warrior and you-"_

_"Have you not read their treaty fool?!" Vivian snarls jerking away from me._

_"What treaty?" I blink._

_"The one where it says if a vampire and a werewolf get together both of them die! So you might as well let me kill him because-"_

_"I'm not going to let you hurt him! I'll do it!" I shout._

_Suddenly a few guards show up around the corner._

_"Lady Fiona, Vivian, are you two alright, it's late." he says._

_"Fine." Vivian spits. "Out of the way."_

_The guard moves aside and lets my friend brush past him. Anger radiates inside of me. Ever since I found out about that club she was in she's been acting different. What could possibly be wrong?_

"The rest is pretty easy to guess." I say. "Dartz and I were married, we had Criss and during the full moon festival I finally turned into a werewolf. I used my powers that the leader of the club I was in help me uncover and snuck back into the human world…."

"So what about Vivian and the Fang of Light and the Fang of Darkness?" Syrus asks.

"Vivian is the direct descent of Julia Syan and Bakura, Ryou, and Amane are the direct descendants of Brittany Hazu, but only Bakura can wield her powers." I reply.

"But how is Dartz possessed?" Ryou asks.

"He found the Fang of Light." Raphael replies. "Julia was locked in her own fang, but not before she had a son and obviously her genes were passed down."

"So Vivian has Julia's powers and since Dartz has the Fang of Light, he's being possessed?" Yami asks.

"I'm afraid so." I sigh. "And there's only one way to counter that."

"The Fang of Darkness." Atem replies.

I nod.

"So where is this Fang of Darkness?" Bakura asks.

"It's in the Hazuian Palace." Raphael replies.

XXXXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

Fiona had told us about her life before she met Dartz. She mentioned something about a group that she was ordered to kill Dartz and then me. Who is this guy that Fiona mentioned? She said that he told her that he was once apart of Hazu and one of the Syanian Vampires killed his mother. Something isn't adding up here…

We have more important matters, like getting that 'Fang of Darkness' from the Hazuian palace. But how are we supposed to get there? Last night we used the tunnels, but I haven't seen them the whole time I've been there. I've even went back to the spot that we 'emerged' from when we first arrived here in Domino City and I haven't been able to find a trace of anything.

"Fiona," I say. "You say that you came from Domino City, how did you get back?"

"I have the power to move through dimensions." she replies.

"It makes sense how you were able to escape so easily." Mahad says. "And I assumed you chose me to take care of your daughter because you knew of my powers?"

Fiona nods. "Yes, I watched you from afar mastering your magical abilities. I thought maybe you could help, and you did. So thank you." Fiona says. 'Without you and Isis, my daughter would have been-"

Mahad places a hand on Fiona's back. "Criss is a great girl and she makes my daughter happy. I knew who she was right off the bat, but I couldn't turn her away. She was just a little girl, but she made our lives so much better."

"She did." Mana says.

Criss blushes. "Guys…"

"Alright, if the only way to defeat Dartz/Vivian/whoever is to go to the Hazuian palace then why the hell are we sitting here on our asses?" Mariku snaps.

"Because we just got Yami back and we're not leaving until he's healed!" I hiss.

"Bakura I'm-"

"Yami, I don't want to hear it." I say. "You are not fine. Mai said your immune system is low and until it's built back up, you're staying put."

"Bakura, we don't have time to waste we need to find the Fang of Darkness and defeat Vivian! I promise I'll rest when this is over. Please, just let me-"

"Yami, I'm not going to lose you again. I just got you back-"

"We need to lie low for a few days at the most." Raphael says. "Satorius is no doubt tracking us, trying to see the future. Since the humans are here, he won't be able to see everything, but once we're away from them, he will be able to. So Yami, it would be in your best interest to lay low for a while with the rest of us and recover your strength."

"Yami," Mahad says turning to face him. "I know this is hard, but Raphael and Bakura are right. You just got back and you'll need your strength."

Yami sighs. "Alright, but when I do recover, I want to go to Hazu."

"Can I come?" Yugi asks. "I've always wanted to see the Hazuian palace."

"Of course you can come, who else will keep Marik on a leash?" Yami asks winking at Marik.

"Hey!" Marik shouts a blush staining his face.

"So when do we leave?" Mariku asks. "I'm ready to kick ass and kill bitches."

"Is he always like this?" Fiona asks.

"He's gotten better." Ryou giggles. "Isn't that right, my little spike cannon?"

"I told you not to call me that in public." Mariku growls.

I can't help but laugh. Mariku's eyes narrow, but I continue to laugh. Haha! Spike Cannon!

"Least I'm not being called a cat." Mariku smirks crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back against the couch.

"Cats are beautiful." Yami says.

"Yeah, they're good to eat too." Mariku says. "I ate one a few days-"

"No you did not!" Ryou cries slapping Mariku upside the head. "Stop being mean."

"I'll be mean tonight, and you'll like it too." Mariku whispers in Ryou's ear.

Ryou blushes.

XXXXXXX

[Ryou's POV]:

So much is going on. It's hard to take. Mariku and I are in our room. We're watching some movie, I'm not sure what exactly I'm hardly paying attention to it.

Fiona told us her story, how she and Vivian were best friends and she was forced into a club against her will. Who is the leader of this club? She said that they told her they were from Hazu but-

"Ryou, are you alright?" Mariku asks.

"Just thinking about what Fiona said earlier today." I reply.

"Hmm." he grunts.

"I feel like my sister's death has to do with all of this." I say.

"What makes you say that?" Mariku asks.

"Well, I didn't want to say anything before, but I dreamed seeked my dad one time and he had this dream about Koranna dying before this war happened." I say looking down at the floor.

"So do you think this club leader killed your sister?" Mariku asks.

I nod.

"We'll take him down, I promise, all of them, they're going to pay." Mariku says pulling me towards him and kissing me.

XXXXXXXX

[Yugi's POV]:

Marik is singing happily in the shower. Why he is so thrilled I haven't the slightest idea. He comes out after a few moments with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"What are you so happy about?" I ask.

Marik puts his hands on his hips "Isn't it obvious? I've gotten sexier since I kicked some ass this week."

I give my lover a look. He snorts. "Can you not see these muscles Yugi?" he asks rubbing his wet chest _very_ slowly. I swallow the lump in my throat. Dammit Marik! "I mean they're just burning with passion and-"

"Marik, _please-_"

"Please what?" he asks teasingly as his hands get lower and lower until their wrapped around the edges of his towel.

"We shouldn't be doing anything right now-" I say trying to look away from him, but he won't let me. His beauty is captivating.

"And why not?" Marik asks. "We can't do anything for another two weeks."

"I know." I sigh. "I just...I'm worried about Yami."

Marik walks over to the bed and takes a seat beside of me.

"I know you are, but Yami will be fine. Trust me." Marik says.

"You sure?" I ask. "I mean he's never lost his immune system before and he just seems so sad."

"Tell you what, we can talk to him tomorrow morning, sound good?" Marik asks.

A smile spreads across my face. "You'd do that for me?"

"But, of course." Marik says. "Now then, let's see what the fight did for _you_."

XXXXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

"Alright." Bakura says walking into our room and closing the door behind him. "Talk to me."

"About?"

Bakura makes his way over to the bed. "You know what about. What did Dartz do to you?"

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with, Bakura." I say.

"Well if what he did to you caused me to be in a coma I think that's a big deal. Furthermore, when Mai was giving you an examination today, you had some bruising on you. What did he do to you?" Bakura asks.

I look away. I don't want to look in his eyes at what I'm about to tell him. I don't want to tell him what I went through while I was captured, but I know I need to. I trust Bakura with my life-with my soul. He has the right to know. Especially if he was in pain as well, which I'm still trying to understand. Perhaps I should ask Mahad or Mai tomorrow.

"Dartz didn't do too much." I say. "Not psychically anyways. Vivian and Slade did most of my torment. Vivian, as you know disguised herself as you and tricked me into coming to Dartz's lair. They had me chained up and Vivian and Slade-" I try to keep my voice even. I don't want Bakura to think I'm weak. I have to be strong about this. I don't want him to stop be from facing Vivian or Dartz again. Slade has already been taken care of.

"Did they rape you, Yami?" Bakura asks.

Stupidly, my eyes meet his and I all but burst into a fit of tears. Bakura pulls me to him, holding me in his arms. This makes it even worse because I know he cares, I know he won't ever leave me. Tears of pain and tears of happiness fall like waterfalls.

"I am so sorry." Bakura says.

"It's not your fault Bakura." I say into his chest. "You were unconscious and-"

"I shouldn't have left that night." he says tightening his grip on me. "I shouldn't had let Mariku's words get to me then you wouldn't have searched for me and-"

I pull away from him looking into his eyes. Tears are rimming them, masking their beauty. I cup his face in my hands, wiping the tears away with my thumbs gently.

"You and Mariku fight, no one can blame you for wanting to leave." I say. "So please don't blame yourself. You're the reason I got through it."

"I was in Mahad's office strapped down to a fucking bed unconscious and you're going to tell me that I was helping you!" Bakura shouts.

"I know you weren't psychically there" I say. "But I felt you in my heart-in my soul. You were there, supporting me, giving me strength. Every time they touched me, I pretended it was you touching me. It didn't feel the same, of course, but I got through it."

"No one should be touching you but me. You're _my_ mate." Bakura growls. "How dare they put their filthy hands on you! They're going to pay!"

"And they will." I say taking his hand. "But first, we need to figure out a way to get the humans into Hazu."

"We do." Bakura agrees. "But I still don't think you're okay."

I sigh. "I'm not going to lie, I'm always going to remember it, but you'll help me through it."

Bakura pulls me into his lap so I'm straddling him. I wrap my arms around his neck so I won't fall backwards. He leans against the stacked pillows at the head of the bed for support, taking his hands he rubs my wings gently.

"Your wing seems to be healing nicely." he says.

"Mmm." I say closing my eyes.

"I've missed you so much." Bakura says continuing to rub my wings. "I thought I lost you. I was so scared. I was so angry when they wouldn't let me go to find you, I understood why but…"

I lean down so we're just inches apart, cupping his face in my hands. "I'm here, I'll always be here. I'm not going anywhere." I say. "I love you."

"I know," Bakura says. "I love you too, it's just I'm so worried about you."

"I know, and I'm worried about you as well. You did put up a huge fight."

"I'm fine," Bakura says. "I promise."

"You sure?" I ask.

"Yami, this isn't about me. You were raped and practically starved. I promise I'm fine." Bakura says. "If I feel the need, I'll get Mai to check me out, I promise." Bakura says.

I nod then kiss him. Bakura increases the pressure on my wings causing me to moan. Bakura chuckles, pulling us apart.

"You sure do like that, don't you?" he says.

I blush.

"I love your eyes when you're like this." he says moving so I'm nearly about to fall flat on my back. "They're so erotic and enchanting."

"Do you think we'll ever find out about your eyes changing?" I ask.

Bakura sits up, allowing me too as well.

"I hope so." he says. "I want to know what all this power is about."

"Me too, but the Fang of Darkness sounds very interesting." I say.

"Indeed. And if I had to guess I would say that the reason why Dartz's powers wouldn't work on me was because I have the power of the Fang of Darkness within me. I just have to figure out how to unlock it." Bakura says.

"I've always heard light beats darkness." I say.

"Same here, but maybe this light is different." Bakura says.

I shrug. "Perhaps."

"Let's worry about that later, come over here I know what you need." Bakura says lying down on his back and beckoning me to him.

I crawl towards him, leaning towards his face, our lips inches from each other.

"And what do you think I need?" I ask.

Bakura grabs my hair so I stay in place. His eyes captivate me in his spell and I'm about to go under and drown.

"_Me_," he says before crushing our lips together.

XXXXXXX

[Sartorius POV]:

As the Light had predicted, everything is falling into place. Dartz always brushed off my abilities, told me they were a joke. Especially when he was prince. I told him that if he married Fiona things would turn ugly, but did he listen?

What do you think?

I instead talked to Fiona. She listened, she always listened to me. Always heard what I had to say. That's how she was able to survive for so long. I hated that she had to leave, but that is what the Light wanted and I refuse to disobey the Light. It is our provider, our warrior, our queen. Without it, Syan and even Hazu wouldn't exist.

Dartz will fail. Isis saw it, I saw it. He will fall victim to his own greed and that will be his downfall. He captured Yami Muto not long ago to try and find out if he could unlock Bakura's powers. He grows tired of Vivian's bullshit, not that I could blame him, of course, I know what Vivian's planning, but I won't let anyone know. Not even her. That's my little secret. For now, I'll just sit back and watch Bakura break the spell that has trapped my king.

**XXXXXXX**

**What's wrong with Yami: he was raped obviously and his body used up a lot of energy fighting off the diseases so he's pretty weak right now. (as in his immune system) he'll be fine soon enough though. Anyone wanna guess at who the club leader is? And who's ready to go back to Hazu?! Because I sure am! That happens next chappie guys! It's time to get the Fang of Darkness and kick some ass! Review lovelies! **


	45. Chapter 45:Healing Waves

**I apologize for not being able to update these past 3-4 days however long it's been. I've been busy and stressed out. This chappie is quite long. Yami's first POV ended up being 10 pages long lol. Well, when you read it I think you'll see why. Anyways enjoy! I'll try to get the next chappie up soon! **

**Disclaimer:I do not own Yugioh. If I did, Bakura and Yami would have admitted their true feelings for each other and my wonderful story Impossibly Yours would have happened. I do own this plot and all my OC characters.**

**Warning: This story contains violence, some character death, lemons and m-pregnancy if any of this bothers you, then you need to leave because I will not put up with annoying bitching.**

**Summary:**

**The day before Bakura, the crown prince of Hazu, the werewolf kingdom, is to be crowned the next king. His siblings Ryou and Amane are kidnapped by none other than the Syanian army. In the attempt to get his younger brother and sister away from the vampires, he is kidnapped as well and held at ransom by the vampire king, Dartz. Azizi, the king of Hazu gives up his life in order to spare his children. Dartz agrees, forcing Bakura to take Ryou and Amane to Domino City, posing as humans. When Bakura's friends arrive in Domino City to tell him the fate of his home, Bakura is furious, creating a clan to wipe out all vampires. Bakura falls in love with Yami, they start dating unaware of what and who each other really is but when Yami's brother Yugi is caught in one of the traps, everything falls apart.**

**Chapter Forty-five: Healing Waves**

[Yami's POV]:

My heart pounds and my mind races a mile a minute as Bakura kisses me. So many thoughts go through my mind as I'm frozen in place. I'm not sure if I can do this. He said he knew what I needed, how could this possibly be the answer to my problem though?

Bakura pulls away, his fingers still threaded in my hair keeping our faces inches apart.

"Yami?" Bakura asks.

I don't respond. I don't know how to. Why would he want to have sex with me is beyond me. He knows I've been tainted by Slade and Vivian, doesn't that bother him?

"I-"

Bakura removes his hands from my hair and cups my face.

"You don't have to be afraid," he says.

"Don't you think I'm filthy and tainted?" I whisper forcing my face out of his hold.

"What happened to you isn't your fault. You need to realize that. I'm here for you, however long it takes. And, I'm not taking you tonight." Bakura says.

I turn to look at him. "You're not?"

"No. And I won't be until you're ready." he says.

Guilt washes over me. How can I be so selfish? Bakura's already sacrificed so much for me, he shouldn't be punished because of what Slade and Vivian did, but still…

"Just thinking about this terrifies me. I can't stop thinking about them touching me." I whisper. I can feel my tears stinging my eyes. Bakura wipes them away gently with his thumbs.

"I do not see you any differently than I did before you were kidnapped, Yami. In fact, I love you even more." Bakura says.

"Why? Doesn't it bother you that-"

"Of course it does." he says. "But that's not your fault. You didn't choose what happened to you. Vivian and Slade made the choice, they're the ones that raped you. You're not disgusting, you're not nasty, and you're not filthy. You're beautiful, you're my Yami and I love you with all of my heart. I'm here to help you, however you need. If you want to talk about it then we can...but in all honestly, I think what you need is me." Bakura says.

"How do you know that it'll work?" I ask, my eyes downcasting so I'm looking at his pale chest.

"I don't." Bakura admits, "I just have a hunch it will."

"How?" I ask looking up at him.

"Because I know you." Bakura says. "We're connected."

"We are." I say, smiling.

"Make love to me, Yami. Don't think of anyone or anything else. Just pretend you and I are the only beings in this world." Bakura says cupping my face in his hands. "Do whatever you need to do to me. Nothing you do will hurt me. I promise."

My eyes widened at what I'm hearing. Bakura is going to allow me to do whatever I have to get over this. He might get hurt along the way, but he knows that I need this. Doubt runs through my mind. I don't want to hurt him.

"Don't even think it." Bakura says bringing me back from my thoughts. "I'm not a human, you won't hurt me Yami."

"But-"

Bakura pulls a hand away from my face, pressing a finger on my lips. "Shh. Don't think, just feel."

He pulls me down for a kiss. My heart swells as our lips mould together. I want to do this, I need to do this, but I'm unsure of myself. Bakura's allowing me to do whatever I wish to him. He shouldn't want me anymore, but he does, for whatever reason. Bakura said that he believes the only way for me to heal is if I take him. He said we're connected and he's willing to do anything and everything to help me through this.

I'm craving his touch like a drug. I want to feel him move, to taste him, to breathe him in. I shouldn't let what Vivian and Slade did to me affect my relationship with Bakura, but in the back of my mind I have doubt about this. What if it doesn't work? What if…

No. I can't think like this. Bakura is holding his own needs back to allow me to heal. I need to meet him halfway. I need to let him help me.

I met his passionate kiss with one of my own. As we kiss, I can feel that Bakura is holding back. I don't want him to. I want this to be just like it had always been. I pull us apart. Bakura's panting, staring up at me.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

"You're holding back." I say.

Bakura's eyes shift away from me.

"Please don't. This isn't you. I know you're trying to help me, but if you want to help me, I need all of you." I say reaching a shaky hand to touch the side of his face. Bakura looks up at me, placing his hand on mine.

"Are you sure?" he asks. "I don't want to push you."

"I always doubt myself." I say. "Before we made love Yugi and Atem had to convince me to give you a chance. I trust you. I want you to help me, and I know you can. So please don't hold back."

Bakura nods. We lock lips once again, this time Bakura's kisses are even more passionate than ever as our mine. We pull away only to gulp in some air before we're kissing once again. His taste is beyond intoxicating. I can feel tears slide down my cheeks. I guess Bakura notices this too because he forces us apart.

"Yami, what's wrong?" Bakura asks, panic apparent in his tone.

I close my eyes, shaking my head.

"Yami?"

I cup his face, leaning down so our foreheads are connected. I can feel Bakura staring up at me, he tenses his muscles, unsure of what to do, unsure of what I'll allow him to do. I sit up just a bit, our eyes locking with each other's. Gods, I love him. I love everything about him, his very soul, his very being. I kiss him softly on the lips.

"I love you." I say.

Bakura's breathtaking smile has me in a frozen trance keeping me from looking at anything else but him.

"I love you too." he says.

"I'm scared." I admit, looking away.

"I know you are, but I'm right here for you." he says.

"Thank you so much for this Bakura. You don't have to do this and you're willing to do this for me. I don't deserve you." I say.

"Don't ever say that." Bakura says. "I love you. You do deserve me. Don't ever say you don't. You deserve so much more than you give yourself credit for. You make me so happy. It breaks my heart to see you so sad. I want to help you, to hold you. I want to erase all of your pain, all of your fears…"

I silence him with a kiss. Passion soars through my veins as our kiss gets more and more intense. It's like no other kiss we've shared before. It's gentle, overwhelming with need and healing. We're not holding back anything. We pull apart. I move to kiss his neck, Bakura moans as I sink my fangs into his collarbone. He's not bleeding too badly. I pull away before I can do more damage. It's gotten easier to hold back by bloodlust for him.

Bakura says he wants me to let go, to heal myself in whatever way I must, but what if I hurt him? No. I can't think that way. Atem and I had talked about this a long time ago when I believed Bakura was a human. I know I can do this.

I sit up, motioning for Bakura to as well. We remove each other's shirts. Bakura lies back down, staring up at me. We lock lips once again. I don't want to stop, If I could, I'd kiss him forever. I part us, staring into those beautiful eyes of his. He's not rushing me, he's waiting patiently. I can feel his erection pressed firmly with mine. Usually we'd be much further into this than we are right now, but this isn't about our lust, it's about our love for each other. He's allowing me to do what I will. He's not complaining about it, he's helping me.

I trail butterfly kisses down his chest and abdomen until I've reached the hem of his pants. I lick my way back up slowly. I move to his throat, sucking and licking the tender flesh.

"Yami," Bakura moans.

A shiver runs through my body. I pull away from Bakura, staring at him. He's beyond beautiful. I press our lips together. We explore each other. His tastes is so addicting.

During our kissing war, we remove each other's pants.

I position myself between his knees. Doubt washes through me as I stare into his eyes. I'm not sure if I can do this. All I can think about is Vivian and Slade touching me. I squeeze my eyes shut, forcing them out of my mind. Bakura isn't Slade and he isn't Vivian. He'd never hurt me, he wants to help me.

Bakura reaches up to touch my face, wiping the tears away. I lean into his touch. I missed him so much. I grip his thighs, entering him slowly. Bakura moans, bucking up against me when I'm fully sheathed within him. The feeling is overwhelming. His muscles clench my length tightly, massaging me.

I lean down to kiss him, our tongues enter each other's mouths in a war as I thrust in and out of him. Bakura wraps his legs around my waist, bucking his hips, forcing me deeper within him. I pull away from him, sitting up, I take his erection in my hand stroking it in time with my thrusts.

"A-are you okay?" Bakura asks breathlessly. He all but screams when I hit his prostate. He's close, I can feel it.

"I'm fine, Bakura." I say just as breathlessly. I'm losing it myself. The psychical and emotional pleasure of this is too intoxicating. It's like nothing I've ever felt before. It's not like our first time where we feared the other was human so we held back, and it's not like our second time where our hormones got in the way. No, this is so much more.

I place his legs over my shoulders, thrusting into him. Bakura moans, bucking his hips, fisting the sheets tightly as my grip on his erection tightens. I love seeing him like this. The side of him that no one should see but me. No one should have seen that side of me either. How does that make Bakura feel? Knowing that someone else was able to force an orgasm out of me? Doesn't he feel terrible? Doesn't he feel like I've been tainted? Why is he allowing me to take him to help me heal?

In my train of thought I hadn't realized I had stopped. Bakura's legs fall on either side of my legs. He stares up at me, a concern look on his face.

"Are you okay, Yami?" he asks.

I swallow thickly, nodding. Bakura studies me for a moment.

"You're lying."

"I-"

"I'm here for you. Do whatever you have to do." he says. "I mean it, Yami."

How can he put so much faith in me? I want to do this, I need to do this, but I can't help feel as if I'm disgusting. Bakura doesn't think so. He still loves me and I still love him. I should forget about Slade and Vivian, but can I?

I stare down at my lover. He's staring back up at me, waiting patiently. Closing my eyes, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. I lean down to kiss him, thrusting in and out of him as our tongues do battle within each other's mouths.

I pull away, moving to his neck, licking the flesh before sinking my fangs into it. Bakura moans, wrapping his arms around my neck. Bakura gasps when I hit his prostate. I sit back up, Bakura arcs off the bed as I thrust into him hard and deep. It gets both easier and harder at the same time.

With each passing second we both get closer and closer to our climaxes. Part of me doesn't want to have an orgasm because it'll just be a reminder of what happened, but I know I need one. One where Bakura helps me achieve one, not Slade of Vivian forcing one out of me.

Bakura bucks against me and I'm forced to go deeper. I want more of him, I need more of him. I groan, feeling him tighten around me. I stroke his erection sliding his pre-cum down his shaft and back up again. I hit his prostate hard.

"Oh gods, Yami." Bakura moans.

"Bakura…" I moan.

_So close…_

"Let go," he breathes reaching up to touch my face. "I want to feel your essence with me. I want to belong to you and you alone."

I want to belong to him too. And I do. Only him.

I lean down, kissing him. We pull apart after a while.

I move to kiss his collarbone, sucking on the tender flesh of his throat.

"You feel so good," I gasp.

Bakura wraps his legs around me, forcing me deeper into him. My body slides up and down his erection. He screams my name when I thrust into him hard.

"Yami.."

I love hearing those beautiful sounds from him. My heart swells knowing that I'm the reason Bakura's in such a beautiful state. This isn't about lust, it's about love. It's about giving your soul away to the one that you're in love with, the one that you want to make happy, the one that you'd do anything just to give them the full body orgasmic time of their life.

I bite down on the base of his throat as we trigger each other's orgasms. It's like nothing I've ever felt before. My fangs sink deeper and deeper into his flesh. Bakura's muscles clench around me. All the muscles in my body lock up and tense as my orgasm hits me hard, releasing into Bakura.

His delicious blood fills my mouth and I drink it hungrily. It's sweet and dark, like him. His blood is arousing me like never before. I can feel all of Bakura's muscles lock and tense. He runs his hands up and down the base to the tip of my wings. I continue to drink his blood. I'm no longer worried about hurting him, he'll let me know if I am. I can feel myself hardening inside of him again. I don't move, I don't have to. The taste of his blood and the way he's stroking my wings is enough to send me over the edge a second time, this one more amazing than the last one.

I pull away, slowly sliding out of him. Bakura's lying there, blood trickling down his collarbone and onto his chest. There's puncture wounds in his neck from where my fangs were embedded for so long. My eyes travel down, I notice his erection is back, begging to be touched. I know just how to fix this. I move so I'm lying on my stomach between his knees.

"Yami what are you-"

I don't give him time to answer. I swallow him whole, engulfing myself in his tastes. Bakura moans, bucking his hips. I keep them pinned down with my hands. I lick the tip before swallowing him once again, my fangs grazing the heated flesh.

Soon, he's screaming my name releasing his desire. I sit up, crawling on top of him. I kiss him passionately. After a while, I cuddle up next to him.

Bakura moves to lie on his side.

"Better?" he asks.

"Much. Thank you. I needed that." I say. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"Of course not." Bakura replies.

"But what about-"

My eyes widened when I don't see the puncture wounds anymore.

"Damn, you heal fast." I mutter.

Bakura laughs. "Well, I'm a werewolf." he says. "What did you expect?"

I smile, moving closer to him. I may not forget what happened to me, but now I know that Bakura loves me. We'll be going to Hazu in a few weeks to get the Fang of Darkness for Bakura. For now, I'm just going to breathe him in and let him hold me.

XXXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

Yami ended up telling me what he had gone through while being held captivate by Dartz. I knew he had gone through a lot, but I wasn't sure how terrible until I saw the look in his eyes. They were filled with pain and sorrow. I knew what I had to do. I knew Yami wouldn't be able to talk his way into healing, so I allowed him to take me, to do what he willed to me.

At first, he was hesitant. He didn't want to do it, but I talked him into it. He needed this, more than my desire for him. He showed all of his emotions, I could feel, sense every ounce of his soul, his very being within me. It was an amazing thing. I feel like we're closer than ever.

After we make love, Yami immediately curls up next to me and falls asleep. He's worn out, both psychically and emotionally. I'm worn myself. I have been for a while now. I'm not sure what it is, but I'm not too worried about it. I have more important matters to attend to. Like Yami's well-being and getting the Fang of Darkness. According to Fiona, my siblings and I are the direct descendants of Brittany Hazu, who apparently had the powers to counter the Light. She locked them away in this Fang of Darkness and locked it away in Hazu. Why didn't anyone tell me this? I just don't understand. Did Mahad know of this? Perhaps I should talk to him. I glance at the clock on the wall, it reads 12:45am. I'm sure he's still awake. Sliding away from Yami, I plant a kiss on his cheek before walking towards the door. I glance at my lover one last time before closing the door behind me.

I walk downstairs where Mahad and Mai are sitting in the living room talking.

"Can't sleep, sweetheart?" Mai asks as I take a seat in one of the recliners.

"No." I sigh.

"What's troubling you, Bakura?" Mahad asks.

"I think I know, it's what Fiona said earlier today, right?" Mai asks.

I nod.

"What about it?" she asks.

I turn to Mahad. "I want to know the truth, did you know about the Fang of Darkness?" I ask.

Mahad closes his eyes. "Yes."

"And you were going to tell me this when?" I snap.

"Bakura, I understand you're upset, but I kept it from you for your own protection. I didn't know for sure if you were the chosen one or not and we were at war and you weren't strong enough.."

"I know." I say. "I just wished you would have told me. I've believed all my life I didn't have powers. Now that I know that I do, it's terrifying me. What if I mess up and can't control them?"

"That's another reason I didn't say anything to you. If I would have told you what I found out before we were forced out of Hazu then you would have demanded that I bring you the Fang of Darkness and you would have ended up destroying yourself. The Fang of Darkness and the Fang of Light are extremely powerful and aren't something to take lightly.

"Mahad's right and sense you were in a coma for nearly three days, it's best that you and Yami get some rest. Don't overexert yourself, Bakura. All of you need your energy." Mai says. "Even the humans because they're coming along to Hazu too."

"But they can't!" I cry. "The barrier won't let them."

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong. You see Duke, Jaden and Syrus have been working on a way to let them through." Mai says waving a manicured finger in the air.

"How?" I ask.

"Well, it's a mix of things really." Duke says.

I turn to see him in the doorway. He walks in to take a seat beside Mahad.

"Hey Bakura how have you been? I was worried about you." he says.

"I'm fine. Yami's not doing so well, but…"

"He'll pull through. He has you as his boyfriend." Duke says.

I smile. "Thanks Duke."

He nods. "As you know Jaden, Syrus and I were trying to figure out a way for humans to break through the Hazuian-Syanian barrier. At first, we thought it would be as simple as you holding it for us since you're the king, but then we realized that you haven't been able to obtain your powers yet. Then we thought maybe Atticus could change all of us into werewolves, but that wouldn't work either since the barrier more than likely already knows who's what creature. It is there to protect your world and many people have tried for years to find out if werewolves and vampires are real. Then it occurred to Syrus that we should use Fiona."

"Wouldn't that have made more sense anyways?" I ask. "I mean she can go through dimensions."

"That's true." Duke says. "But that power alone can't bring us humans into your world, Bakura."

"So how can Fiona help?" I ask.

"It's because she's part human too." Duke replies. "Her powers should allow us to pass through the barrier with no problem, if Syrus' theory is correct."

"And if it's wrong?" I ask.

"It won't be." Mahad says. "You should know Syrus is good about picking up things like this."

"I know. It's just...all of this is so confusing." I say.

"It's hard." Mai says. "But we're all here for you."

"Are we all going to Hazu?" I ask.

"Yes." Mahad says. "Remember, Dartz has his army surrounding the place. You can't get distracted. We'll need to separate. Some of us will have to take down the army, while the other group helps you to find the Fang of Darkness."

"So what you're telling me is that some of us are going to die?!" I exclaim.

"I'm not sure." Mahad replies shaking his head. "All I know is that we have to be careful. We can't allow Dartz, Vivian or that club to get the best of us. You know that you can do this. You've trained for years. You are the King of Hazu, you have the power to defeat our enemy. And we will help you in every way we can."

"What about the humans? I know my world will detect them, but…" I trail off.

"We have already thought of a plan to suffice that." Mahad replies.

"You have?" I ask.

"Yes. We're going to use Atticus' powers to turn them into vampires or werewolves, depending on which one they choose. It'll help for them to be in disguise so they won't be an easy target for Dartz's goons." Duke replies.

"Good." I say letting out a sigh of relief. "I was worried they wouldn't be protected, but are you sure Atticus can change them?"

"That's anyone's guess. We'll find out tomorrow." Mahad replies.

'And if he can't?" I ask.

"Then we'll have to think of something else." Mahad says.

"Thank you Mahad, Duke." I say getting up.

"We'll talk about this in the morning." he says.

"Yeah, get some rest man, you look like you're about to pass out. Did you and Yami have some fun tonight." Duke asks, winking.

I blush, looking away.

"Is he feeling any better?" Mai asks.

"I think so." I reply glad she pulled me away from my embarrassment.

"That's good." she says. "You need rest as well, so get upstairs."

I laugh, heading up the stairs.

XXXXXXX

[Yugi's POV]:

I couldn't sleep last night. Even after Marik and I made love, I still couldn't. Marik fell asleep right away and so I watched him sleep to ease my anxious mind. Yami is strong, I know he can get through this, but I can't help but worry about him.

Around seven, I gave up on trying to sleep and I wander downstairs where Miho was fixing breakfast for the early risers.

"Well, look who's up." Ryou says amusingly taking a seat across from me.

"Hey Ryou." I mumble.

"Something wrong?" he asks. "You look awful."

"I couldn't sleep last night." I reply.

"Does it have to do something with Yami?" Miho asks placing plates of all sorts of breakfast foods down. I grab a plate and start piling some of the contents on.

"Yeah." I say.

"Since when have you eaten 'human' food?" Ryou asks.

"Oh he always eats this." Miho says. "I have to make another batch during the day when he gets up. Looks like I won't have to make any more since he's already up."

Ryou laughs, then composes himself to speak seriously. "You're worried about Yami. It makes sense. He's been through a lot. Were you planning on talking to him today?"

"Yeah," I reply. "I'm just not sure how. I don't want things to be awkward for him."

"Indeed." Miho says taking a seat at the table after having cleaned up most of the dishes. "Talking about being abused, especially being raped would be hard for anyone to talk about."

"Yami isn't one to open up either." I sigh. "I don't want to push him, but at the same time-"

"You don't want him to walk around being miserable." Ryou finishes for me.

"Yeah."

"The best thing you can do is be there for him. Let him know that you care about him and if he needs to talk that you're willing to listen and won't judge him." Ryou says.

"Ryou's right. There's only so much you can do Yugi." Miho says taking a sip of her juice.

"Yeah, I know. It's just I hate seeing him like this. I know he's hurting and I feel like I should help him in some way." I say.

"Like I said, let him know you're there for him." Ryou says patting my hand. "And we'll be there for him as well."

"Thank you," I say glancing at Ryou then Miho. "Both of you."

XXXXXXX

[Kisara's POV]:

I wake up to see Amane and Serenity before me. Serenity and Amane? Why would they be here? And where am I anyways? Wasn't I in Vivian's greedy hands?

"Kisara," Serenity breathes hugging me. "I've missed you so much."

"Let her get woke up, Serenity." Amane says pulling her away from me.

I sit up slowly, looking around.

"Kisara?" Serenity asks.

"Amane? Serenity?" I say looking at them.

"Yeah, sweetheart." Amane says taking my hand. Serenity takes the other.

"It's us." Serenity says.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"Vivian drained much of your energy." Amane replies. "You've been out for about three days since we've gotten back."

"Back? So does that mean we've defeated Dartz and Vivian?" I ask.

Amane closes her eyes, shaking her head. "I'm afraid not, love. There's a lot of things we must do in order to get prepared for this war."

"War?" I squeak.

"Things aren't looking too good. It's worse than we thought." Serenity mumbles.

"What's going on, guys? You're freaking me out." I say uneasily.

Serenity and Amane both fill me in on what happened to me and what has been going on. I learned that Dartz is being controlled by the Fang of Light and Vivian is the direct descendant of this vampire queen named Julia Syan who once ruled Syan with her husband Francis but was actually in love with the werewolf king. She apparently went overboard with her powers of light and Brittany Hazu forced her spirit into her fang, creating the Fang of Light. Brittany locked her powers in one of her own fangs and hid it in the Hazuian palace. Now Bakura has to go there and find it. We're all going, apparently.

"Wow," I gasp trying to take it all in. "So Bakura actually has powers?"

"It would seem so." Amane replies.

"Do you think this power has something to do with his eyes changing colors?" I ask.

"That's anyone's guess." Mai says coming in the room.

"Hey Mai." Serenity says.

"Hello Serenity, Amane, Kisara. How are you?"

"Fine." Serenity and Amane reply.

"Tired." I yawn covering my mouth with my hand.

Mai laughs. "You've been through a lot. You've woken up earlier than I thought you would though."

"Well that's good." I say. "So am I well enough to help out?"

"You will be in a few more days. You're well enough to get up and move around, but you're still weak. Your fever's gone down quite a lot, but you're still not at the temperature you should be at for a vampire, so you could experience some delusions." Mai says. She turns to face my lovers. "I want the two of you to be aware of that, okay? If Kisara starts to act strangely, bring her to me immediately and I will take care of it."

"Thank you so much, Mai." Serenity says. "You don't know how much this means to us."

"You're welcome, hun." Mai says. "I'm always here to help. Now then, the others are waiting."

"For?" I press.

"Well, from what I'm hearing, you're going to Hazu with Bakura, so you'll need some sort of disguise. There's a lot of vampire soldiers and being a human isn't going to suffice in that world, now is it?" Mai says.

"Ha, yeah that's true." I say.

XXXXXXXXX

[Atticus' POV]:

Duke, Jaden and Syrus had told me about the plan in order to get the humans to Hazu. And, I, obviously am involved with this plan due to my ability. My powers don't work on werewolves, but we're hoping they'll work on humans because if they don't, I'm not sure what we're going to do. We need them in order to block out Sartorius' powers from detecting us and we can't just let them come into Hazu as humans. They would get killed right away.

We're all standing outside. I need to be able to change Tristan, Joey, Serenity, and Duke. Mai, Miho and Anzu will be staying behind to watch the children. Eventually, they'll be able to return to Hazu if they want to, but for now we can't risk having them around.

Tristan, Joey, Duke, and Serenity are lined up, waiting for me to call them over. Everyone else is off on the side,holding hands with their respective significant others. Kisara and Amane are watching intently. Serenity is last. I know Serenity's got to feel anxious too, not only because of her own fears and the choice of what she wants to turn into, but also because of her brother.

"Tristan." I say motioning for him to step forward. Tristan complies, walking towards me until we're about a foot apart. "What would you like me to try to turn you into?"

Tristan looks at all of the vampires and werewolves on the sidelines. He presses his lips together in a tight line, concentrating. It's a big deal to all of the humans. Becoming a different creature, even if temporarily, can be a huge deal.

"I'd like to become a vampire." he replies turning back to me.

"Are you sure?" I ask stepping closer to him.

Tristan nods. I place my hands so they're hovering over his body. I close my job, concentrating. I can feel my power surging through me as I slowly change Tristan's DNA and psychical formation. I know it's working, I can sense it. Gasps and awes can be heard, but they're merely echoes in the wind that's grazing us this fine fall afternoon.

Tristan hasn't said a word, but I know he has to be in some pain. I'm completely changing his psychical form, creating wings, claws and fangs for him. I open my eyes and Tristan does as well, looking at his clawed hands. He looks up at me.

"Well, it's safe to see that it worked." I say. "Who's next?"

XXXXXXX

[Serenity's POV]:

It's no surprise that Joey chose to become a werewolf. After all, Seto is one. Duke chose to become a vampire as did Tristan. I wasn't sure why Tristan decided to become one, but Duke I could understand since he'd been around the vampires more than werewolves.

Now it's my turn and I'm unsure of what I should become. I know it technically doesn't matter since I'm going to be able to turn back into a human again, but in reality, it does matter because I'll be living as one of these legendary creatures one day.

I can feel everyone staring at me, waiting for me to make a decision. I'm unsure of what to do.

"Whatever you decide, we'll support you, sis!" Joey shouts.

"There's not a right or wrong choice, Serenity." Amane says.

"She's right. I won't get mad at you if you want to become a werewolf and Amane won't get mad if you want to become a vampire." Kisara says.

"Umm…" I say biting my lip in hesitation. Why is this so hard for me? It's not a permanant decision! We don't have time to lollygag around! I need to make one, and I need to make it now. I clench and unclench my fists at my sides in indecision. Finally, I've come to a decision:

"I want to become a werewolf." I mumble.

"Are you sure?" Atticus asks.

"Don't ask her that!" Mariku snaps. "We've been standing here for an hour waiting for her to make a decision!"

"Don't talk about my sis like that!" Joey threatens.

"Whatever, just hurry up. We're wasting time." Mariku snaps.

"Stop that!" Ryou snaps. "Let Serenity make her choice. We're not going to Hazu for a while so you can chill."

"Yes, I'm sure." I reply.

Atticus starts to change me. It hurts like nothing else. I can feel burning in my veins as my body becomes a werewolf. It feels as if it's splitting in two. Since werewolves are technically humans with the ability to turn into wolves, whether at will or by the moon, my body is being split in two and forming the ability to change my appearance. I wished I was able to see so I _could_ see how I looked as a werewolf.

What seems like hours later, I'm standing before everyone.

"Alright those of you who turned into werewolves, I want you to try to actually turn into your wolf forms." Atticus instructs. "I need to know if this worked or not."

Joey walks up so he's next to me.

"Are you ready sis?" Joey asks.

I nod. We close our eyes concentrating. I can sense the changes in both my brother and I. I can feel everyone staring at us. It's extremely painful and for a moment, I'm unsure if I want to do this, but when I hear Kisara and Amane cheering me on, I know I can do this with their help.

I'm forced down on all fours, perking my ears I can hear better than ever before. I slowly open my eyes. They widened in disbelief:

_I can see!_

_Serenity?_ Joey asks using our new found telepathy for the first time.

_Joey, I can see._ I gasp.

_You can see?_ Amane asks.

_Yes._ I beam. _Now I can finally help you guys get revenge._

XXXXXXXXX

[Two weeks later]:

[Yami's POV]:

Atticus managed to change the humans that will occupy us on this mission. I was glad, I didn't want to have to resort to more extreme measures like permanently turning them. Once they were bitten, they couldn't go back. After Kisara was feeling up to speed, we started 'last minute training' before the big event. Serenity was overjoyed that she could see, but only in her wolf form, so she opted on staying that way most of the day until we went inside for the night then she switched back.

Bakura's tiring out more. I have tried and tried to confront him about it, but he won't listen. He said it's because he's under a lot of stress and he's worried. We have talked about it, trying to comfort one another, but it's hard to get him to open up. Not that I'm any easier.

We've talked about my time when I was held captivate by Dartz. He holds me, allowing me to cry against my will. If I need that emotional and psychical release then Bakura lets me.

Yugi and Atem both came to me and offered their assistance on helping me. I couldn't ask for better support and honestly, I feel much better, but it's still hard. I still won't let Bakura take me. He's fine with it, but I'm not. This relationship of ours is supposed to be equal and my fears are getting in the way of that.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" Bakura asks pulling me closer to him, kissing me on the top of my head.

"Yeah," I admit. "It's been a long time since I've been back in our world and who knows what dangers await us."

"Well, if all goes well I'll be able to unlock my powers and defeat Vivian-Dartz-whoever I have to." Bakura says.

"And you know I'll be right here by your side." I say moving so my lips are ghosting his.

"I know, get some sleep love. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." Bakura says kissing me.

I kiss him right back. We pull away from each other after a while. Bakura moves so he's lying on his back, pulling me closer to him, I rest my head on his chest listening to his heart beat. Sliding my eyes closed, I drift off to sleep.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**This chapter was going to be longer, but I figured I could put my original ending for this chapter in next chapter's so...next chappie we'll go to Hazu and split off into groups so Bakura can get the Fang of Darkness. But we all know that it's not going to be easy. Oh no, I have plans up the ass for this section of the story. It's time for the war to begin! Review lovelies! **


	46. Chapter 46: Gauged

**This is officially the longest story I have. Both in word count and in the number of chapters. This, of course, doesn't count stories that aren't finished because we all know Corruption will end up being my longest story if I can ever get around to writing the damn thing. I swear. **

**Anyways, I introduce two new characters to the story. Yes, I'm STILL introduce characters. When will it EVER end?! Anyways, while I was about to post this I realized I was about to make a HUGE STUPID mistake of doom. I'm serious y'all would have be like 'Umm...that makes no sense." So, lucky for me and y'all, I caught it before I could ruin the story. I kinda have the same idea in a sense, but the way it happened is fixed. Anyways, enjoy the chappie! **

**Disclaimer:I do not own Yugioh. If I did, Bakura and Yami would have admitted their true feelings for each other and my wonderful story Impossibly Yours would have happened. I do own this plot and all my OC characters.**

**Warning: This story contains violence, some character death, lemons and m-pregnancy if any of this bothers you, then you need to leave because I will not put up with annoying bitching.**

**Summary:**

**The day before Bakura, the crown prince of Hazu, the werewolf kingdom, is to be crowned the next king. His siblings Ryou and Amane are kidnapped by none other than the Syanian army. In the attempt to get his younger brother and sister away from the vampires, he is kidnapped as well and held at ransom by the vampire king, Dartz. Azizi, the king of Hazu gives up his life in order to spare his children. Dartz agrees, forcing Bakura to take Ryou and Amane to Domino City, posing as humans. When Bakura's friends arrive in Domino City to tell him the fate of his home, Bakura is furious, creating a clan to wipe out all vampires. Bakura falls in love with Yami, they start dating unaware of what and who each other really is but when Yami's brother Yugi is caught in one of the traps, everything falls apart.**

**Chapter Forty-six: Gauged**

[Bakura's POV]:

_It's time._

And I'm terrified. I'm man enough to admit that. I could end up dying any time. It's a big mission and Dartz and Vivian will do whatever they have to to stop me from achieving my goal because once I obtain the Fang of Darkness, it's over for them.

Fiona said it would be best if we went somewhere that hardly anyone goes. It would be suspicious if people saw vampires and werewolves going into the ground or 'into' the trees and disappearing before their very eyes. We opted on going deep in the woods at Mai's place, where we train. I'm unsure if we'll land in Hazu or Syan, hopefully Hazu because getting from Syan to Hazu cause more problems for us and we don't have time to lose.

"We're going to split into groups." Mahad says. "Now everyone get in the groups you want to be in. Think wisely. If you wish to be in my group then that means we'll be going into the Hazuian palace."

"Well, I know what group_ I'm_ going in." Mariku says taking my brother's hand and walking beside of Raphael. "I want to do some killing today, not looking for an old fang."

"That 'old fang' may be the key to our survival and should not be taken lightly." Fiona scorns.

Mariku rolls his eyes.

After a while, everyone went into groups. Mahad's group consisted of: Yami, Serenity, Tristan, Jaden, Syrus, and, of course, me. Fiona's group consisted of: Marik, Yugi, Atticus, Atem, Chazz, Alexis, Mana, and Criss. Raphael's group consisted of: Duke, Mariku, Ryou, Seto, Joey, Kisara, and Amane.

"Alright let's head out. We don't have much time to waste." Raphael says.

XXXXXXXX

[Marik's POV]:

So here we are in the woods waiting for Fiona to open the portal. It must be difficult since there's so many of us going. We've been split into groups. Luckily, we were able to pick our own because if I hadn't been able to have Yugi in my group, someone would have gotten their ass beat.

Duke, Serenity, Joey, and Tristan are coming as well. I'm surprised that Atticus' power worked on them. I wonder if they have any special powers? Serenity's able to see when she's in her wolf form. Guess we'll find out about the others now won't we?

Suddenly, a blue light flashes. We have to cover our eyes to keep from being blinded. It dies down enough so we're able to look at it, blues and whites are swirling in the portal. Fiona's bent over, hands on her thighs breathing ragged breaths as she forces the portal open with her mind. Raphael and Mahad both help keep her steady. Mahad uses some of his own magical energies. Criss kneels before her mom, giving her strength with her own abilities.

"Raphael," Fiona croaks. "Take your group in first."

"Everyone that's in my group, let's head on out." Raphael says standing up straight and motioning for them to go through the portal. Mariku, Ryou, Seto, Joey, Kisara, and Amane walked through the portal after saying goodbye to the rest of us. Raphael lead through through it.

"And why didn't you go with Kisara and Amane?" I ask Serenity who's standing next to Atem. "Don't you want to be with your girlfriends? Hell even your brother is in that group!"

"I'm well-aware of that Marik," Serenity says. "But I think it's best if I were in Bakura's group. I've been able to track auras for years and I think my abilities might come in my new form and increase tenfold. As much as I'd like to be near them, it's my belief that I belong in Bakura's group so I can help him detect the Fang of Darkness."

"That's very mature of you, Serenity." Mahad says.

Serenity smiles. "Thank you, Mahad."

Not long afterwards everyone else is inside. There are vampire-zombies and even werewolf-zombies lurking everywhere.

"What now?" Joey asks.

"We're going to have to split up. Bakura's group needs to get to the Hazuian castle." Fiona replies.

"And how do you think they can get over there?" Chazz asks tersely. "It's too far away. We're in the middle of nowhere."

"Figures we wouldn't be able to get where we need to be." Mariku mutters under his breathe.

"There is a way to get to the palace, but we're going to have to cause a distraction." Raphael says.

"So what you're saying is that we're going to have to risk our asses so they can get into the palace?" Mariku hisses.

"Would you prefer Bakura not to obtain his powers, Mariku?" Mahad says to his nephew. "You knew what this mission was Mariku, Bakura needs to-"

"Yeah, yeah." Mariku says waving his uncle off. "I know."

"Then stop acting like a fool and get busy!" Bakura spits.

"Do you want to die today?" Mariku growls.

"Alright you two, that's quite enough." Ryou says. "Bakura, good luck."

"Thank you. Same too you, Ry. All of you." Bakura says as he, Serenity, Tristan, Jaden, Syrus, and Mahad walk towards the palace.

"It's show time." I say casting my illusions on the battlefield.

XXXXXXXX

[Seto's POV]:

We're fighting the werewolf and vampire zombies, beating them left and right. It's hard to get anywhere because they just keep coming back up. I left Mokuba with Mai because I didn't want him to be involved. He protested, as usual, but since he's the only family I have, I wasn't going to let him get killed for the sake of being here.

Marik and I combine our abilities together. I never knew working with Marik could be so much fun. I actually enjoy it immensely. It's quite assuming watching all of those zombified creatures squirm in fear. Some of them are either ripped in half by the werewolves and vampires without abilities, others are burnt to the ground.

Suddenly, there's a vampire coming up behind Joey. He's too busy fighting off another werewolf to sense it.

"Joey watch out!" I shout.

My lover's eyes widened when he spots the vampire behind him. He leaps out of the way just in time for them to crash into one another. Their heads bumping don't phase the possess creatures at all and once again, we're surrounded by them.

"There has to a way to defeat these bitches." Chazz growls stomping his foot in irritation. "They just won't stay down!"

"There's too many to fight all at once." Raphael says. "We need to lead them away. Fiona take them towards Syan, I'll lead them towards the creek."

"Alright." Fiona says. "Let's go guys."

XXXXXXXXXX

[Joey's POV]:

Seto, Kisara, Amane, Mariku, Ryou, and I follow Raphael. I'm not sure where we're going. This place is huge! There's mountains in the far distance. The palace has to be past them. We're trying to lead these zombies away from the palace. I'm unsure if they're following us or not. I look behind us to see if they are or not. Looks like a 'no'.

"Where exactly are we?" I ask turning back into my human form. I have to admit, it's kinda cool being a werewolf.

"You should really stay in your wolf form." Seto says. He didn't change into his because apparently they can't use their powers in that form. That sucks badly. I wonder if I have any powers and if so, what are they?

"No one is following us, so we're safe." I say.

"We're not even close to being safe." Amane snaps. "Look around. This place is run by Dartz's army of light possessed bitches and zombies. You might not be able to sense them, but I do. They're following us, keeping an eye out on things."

"Where exactly are we going anyways?" I ask.

"Far away from the Hazuian palace." Raphael replies.

"I bet the palace is beautiful." Kisara says.

"You can see it when we get done with all this mess." Amane says taking Kisara's hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Let's focus on the task at hand." Seto says. "We can't go losing our heads to dreams that will more than likely not come true."

"And just what are ya sayin' Seto? Are ya sayin dat we'll never see the Hazuian palace?" I growl taking his shirt collar by my fists and bringing our faces so we're inches apart.

"I'm not saying that at all." Seto replies unfazed by my outburst, he's used to it. "All I'm saying is that the palace is probably nearly destroyed. You weren't around when there was destruction here. When Dartz attacked us."

"It's so terrible how Dartz did this." Ryou says shaking his head. "He used to be such a good king, from what I've heard anyways."

"Oh please." Mariku scoffs. "Dartz was never a good king, and we all know it. We all know he was waiting for the throne so he could-"

"That's enough! Raphael snaps turning around. He's far ahead of us not having bothered to stop. "Stop lollygagging around. We have to lead these creatures away and standing there arguing isn't helping any-"

Suddenly, we're surrounded again. Just great. As I'm about to change, something occurs to me. I need to see if I have powers or not. Concentrating on the slow moving target ahead of me, I feel something powerful seep through my veins. I close my eyes allowing my keen sense of hearing that I've obtain to be my protector. I open my eyes to realize that half of the vampires and werewolves are frozen.

Mariku laughs blasting them with his fire magic.

"Seems like someone's got some freezing powers." Mariku says, his back up against mine. "Let's say we freeze and burn these bitches?"

"You got it, Mariku." I say giving him a thumb's up.

XXXXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

It's been years since I've stepped foot on Hazuian soil. At the time I had found my way through the pathway and helped Marik, Mariku, Jaden, Criss, Mana, Mokuba, Seto and the kids get to Domino City. At the time, I had no idea that the person I fell in love with was actually the king of this land.

I glance at Bakura. He seems so upset.

"Bakura?" I say.

"My kingdom is in ruins." Bakura says as we continue to head towards the palace. The others are taking care of the 'zombies' but I'm sure there's going to be some that slip through the cracks. We'll be prepared though.

"We'll build it back up, man." Jaden says.

"Jaden's right." I say. "We just have to defeat our enemies."

"Something just doesn't feel right." Syrus says. "This seems a little too easy."

"I'm sure we'll discover problems inside the palace." Bakura mutters. "Nothing is ever easy."

"Let's just be on guard." Mahad says. "Dartz and Vivian both are devious and there's no telling what they're planning."

"Well, I guess it's a good thing you guys have me so we won't be detected by Sartorius right?" Serenity asks.

"Right." Jaden says. "Let's go kick some ass!"

XXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

_My home._

_My kingdom._

It's all destroyed! It's even worse than it was when I left. Is my home just a mere place for Dartz and his goons to fuck with?! A part of me doesn't even want to see the palace. I'm sure Dartz has changed it to accommodate himself. Anger boils in my veins. I clench my fists, forgetting that one of my hands is holding Yami's for a moment. He doesn't seem to notice my tightening his hand, but he does sense the uneasiness. We continue to walk, so far, so good. I haven't sensed any werewolves or vampires anywhere.

"Don't you think it's strange that there's Hazuians on Dartz's side?" Yami asks.

"Not really." I say. "He did send Vivian, Slade, and Jagger over here with an army. Who knows what went on during that time."

"Oh that's right." Syrus says. "You were in the Syanian dungeons during that time."

"Yeah." I sigh. "But it appears that Dartz has turned my people into mind slaves."

"I wish there was a way to save them." Syrus sighs.

"Me too, Sy." I say.

"Are we almost there?" Serenity asks. "I sense something powerful."

"Well then you will most certainly correct my dear." a voice says. I don't recognize it. We look around but we can't see where the voice is coming from. When we finally do spot him, he's standing on a pile of rubble. We're almost in the palace courtyard. He's dressed in a black robe, a hood covering his head. There's an army of 'zombies' behind him.

"Who are you?!" I shout.

"My name is Ziegfried and I'm here to make sure you die." he replies.

"Well that's not happening, Ziegfried, so if you want some action, bring it on!" Jaden yells bursting into his wolf form.

"You fools are so pathetic. Thinking you can defeat me. Do you have any idea who I am?" Ziegfried sneers. "None of you have the power to match mine!"

"We'll just see about that, Ziegfried." Mahad says.

_Get down here and face me bitch!_ I growl turning into my wolf form. Syrus and Serenity do the same.

"What's this?" Ziegfried laughs. "A Syanian Vampire fighting alongside the Hazuian Werewolves? I must say I didn't see that one coming. Teaming up for the moment so you can defeat us?"

"Who's this 'us' you keep talking about?" Yami asks.

"Why the DVW club of course." Ziegfried chuckles humorlessly.

_And what's that suppose to stand for?_ Jaden asks.

"Destroy the vampires and werewolves moron, what else?" Ziegfried says rolling his eyes. "Seriously, you fools have no sense."

_I wouldn't be talking, dumb ass_.I snap. _After all you're obviously too stupid to figure out who I am._

"Oh I know who you are. And now that I've gotten a closer look at the vampire, I know who he is too." Ziegfried said. "Nice to know one of my own kind turned on me. If you only knew what those filthy dogs have done, you wouldn't be standing there!"

"Turned on you?" Yami scoffs. "I've never seen you in my of the werewolves have done anything except try and protect their homes and families! And besides, you're the one that's in some crazy club!"

"I"m in the DVW for my own reasons. What I do is of little concern to you sense you and the rest of your idiots will be killed." Ziegfried says.

_Get your ass down here so I can kill you!_ I hiss.

"Very well," Zigfried says jumping down his army following him. "But you'll regret those words, fool!"

XXXXXXX

[Atem's POV]:

Fiona leads us towards the creek in Hazu. We had split off into groups, leading the werewolf and vampire zombie army away so Bakura can obtain the Fang of Darkness and destroy the Fang of Light before it's too late.

"Guys, I hear something." Mana says.

We stop.

"What is it, love?" Criss asks.

"Sh. Listen. They're coming." Mana says.

We listen. No one is around.

"Over there!" Alexis shouts. Suddenly there's what seems like thousands of 'zombies' after us.

"Let's kick some ass!" Marik shouts bending the world to his will to create extraordinary illusions.

I charge at them, flying overhead and diving in. I tackle two to the ground, ripping them to shreds. Soon we're all fighting. One by one they fall, but of course, as always they get right back up. But that's not going to stop us. There has to be a way to destroy them.

"Seems like someone's having a great time." someone says.

"Oh great, more idiots." Yugi mutters under his breath.

"Who are you?" I ask.

The person talking suddenly jumps from the trees.

"My name is Pegasus and I was sent here to destroy you." the robed vampire says.

"And where the hell did you come from?" Chazz snorts.

"I'm part of the DVW which stands for Destroy the Vampires and Werewolves. I was sent here by my boss to end you before Bakura gained the power of the Fang of Darkness." Pegasus replies.

"And why do you want to destroy vampires and werewolves? You're a vampire yourself." Fiona points out.

"My reasons are none of your concern." Pegasus says. "Fight me and win, then I may tell you."

XXXXXXXX

[Amane's POV]:

"Oh my." Vivian's bitchy voice echoes through the trees. The 'zombies' stop attacking we all look up to see the bitch herself sitting on a branch high in a tree, swinging her legs back and forth. "Look at you fools fighting off my army. Doing quite well for losers."

_I'll show you a loser, bitch!_ I snarl.

"Your petty threats don't scare me in the slightest, Amane. So keep your bitchy dog attitude under wraps." Vivian says looking at her claws. "So how do you want to do this?"

"By you dying." Mariku spits. "So fall dead bitch."

"Didn't my dear friend, Raphael teach you anything?" Vivian laughs. "I can't be killed."

"We'll just see about that!" Kisara shouts.

XXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

"Before we begin this fight, I'd like to know what the purpose of you trying to kill us is." Mahad says stepping between us and Ziegfried and his army of 'zombies'.

Ziegfried removed his hood, his red eyes glaring into my pale violet ones.

"I lived in Paris with a rich family. I lived the life of luxury until one day, out of the blue a werewolf came by and killed my whole family and do you know who that werewolf was?" Ziegfried snarls. His eyes never leave mine.

I don't answer. None of us do. We're too much in shock. Why would a werewolf attack a human family?

_"Koranna Touzoku."_ Ziegfried hisses fists clenched tightly at his sides.

_You're lying! Koranna never even left Hazu!_ I shout. _Stop playing games with me!_

"Bakura," Mahad says. "There's something you need to know."

I turn to my former magic teacher. He's not looking too good.

_What is it?_ I ask.

Mahad closes his eyes. "I didn't want you to find out this way, but Koranna isn't a full bloodied Hazuian werewolf."

I turn back into my human form so we can talk better. "What are you talking about?" I ask.

Everyone's staring, waiting for Mahad to explain things.

"Koranna was bitten like I was. She came to Hazu just as I had. She, of course, came before I did, but she did come. Your parents adopted her."

"But that doesn't explain how Koranna could have killed Ziegfried's family!" I shout.

"The transformation between the type of werewolf that Koranna and I are and your kind are different. You only hurt psychically, but you're still able to function normally. As for us, we can't think straight. The moon messes with our minds and causes us to do things we normally wouldn't do. Apparently, Koranna killed Ziegfried's family without realizing it."

"You can't blame my sister for what happened. It wasn't her fault." I say turning back to Ziegfried. "My sister was very kind. She'd never hurt anyone."

"Bakura's right." Syrus says. "She took care of all of us when we were little."

"I don't care if it's her fault or not!" Ziegfried shouts. "She killed my little brother and my parents left without a trace! Leaving me alone! So I joined the DVW and found a way to get back at all of you! I knew the only way to get revenge was to kill the one who ruined my life."

My eyes widened. "You killed my sister!" I shout.

Ziegfried smirks. "An eye for an eye." he says.

Anger boiled within me. I couldn't believe this! All this time I thought Dartz had sent someone to kill her, but in actuality it was this fucktard who did! He was going to pay dearly for this!

"Bakura, calm down." Yami says placing a hand on my shoulder. 'We need to talk this through. Fighting isn't going to help anything."

"Yami's right." Mahad says. "I know you're upset. It's a lot to take in, but killing Ziegfried isn't going to solve anything. We need to find out more information."

"Then do it on your own!" I shout. I turn, bursting into my wolf form and running towards my palace.

"**Bakura!**" Yami shouts.

XXXXXXXXXX

[Duke's POV]:

To say that Hazu is amazing is definitely an understatement. Even with everything in ruins, it's breathtaking. I never did believe in vampires and werewolves until I met my new friends. After Atem had told me everything, I made it my job to protect them. I made sure they had paperwork on them in my world and with Jaden and Syrus' help we were able to figure out a way to allow us humans into their world.

Besides the humans I know are here, I have yet to see others. Jaden told me they do exist in this world, but they're rare because they're nearly extinct due to the vampires killing them or turning them. The treaty was supposed to prevent that, to protect them from extinction. I guess it's a good thing I'm a vampire in disguise. Hopefully no one will know that though. I don't want to get killed today.

I decided to go in Raphael's group along with Mariku, Ryou, Joey, Seto, Amane, and Kisara. We were heading over to the creek, trying to lead the army of 'zombies' as far away from the Hazuian palace as possible. I"m not sure what creek they're speakingof, but it must be important When we became surrounded by them, we started to fight back. They stayed down for a brief moment before their body parts snapped back in place and were on us once again. Joey and Mariku seemed to be having a great time with freezing and burning them. They screamed in pain, but they always got back up.

Seto lets them get close to him so he can force their fears into their reality. They end up screaming and running around. That gives Mariku and Joey time to do their thing. Amane and Kisara work together as well. Kisara freezes the area around them and Amane turns the vampires into stone.

I learned what my powers were fairly early in this transformation: teleportation. It comes in handy when my friends are in a rut and I need to get to them right that second. Sure, flying would fast, but not fast enough. I chose to be a vampire for two reasons:

One, because I have always been fascinated about being able to fly. My father owned an airplane company and flew people around the world. He, of course, had his own private jet and would often take me in flights when I was younger. I have often been asked why I decided to become a police officer instead. It's quite simple really, I like flying myself not other people. I don't want to be responsible for their lives if the plane should go haywire. If I'm the only one flying it, well, it'll be just me so if the plane does go haywire, I'll be the only one to die.

And two: because if you're a vampire you don't have to strip naked to change into your wolf form. The werewolves have no shame in this whatsoever. They strip their clothes off like they're by themselves. I've definitely seen any eye full of Bakura, Mariku, Marik, Seto, and Jaden plenty of times.

If I were gay, Mariku would definitely be my choice in a lover. It's no surprise that he and Ryou are all over each other. With Mariku's body, who wouldn't? Marik is too girly and Jaden and Bakura aren't anything special. Bakura's way too pale for my tastes. He is what I would consider albino. I'm not really into the whole death look. His eyes are pretty though…

It really doesn't matter who I find attractive though. I'm straight. At least, that's what I keep telling myself. My parents were against homosexuality. I was raised to believe that it was against God's will. I never believed it. I've had plenty of gay and bisexual friends. Joey, being one of them. Now that half of my friends are gay or bi, my own sexuality is being questioned in my mind once again. Serenity caught my eye a few times, but after I realized she was lesbian, I let that go. Tristan is straight, or that's what he claims anyways. Everyone can see that he's not though...least I can.

Syrus and Ryou are too afraid to change in front of everyone. I have no idea what they're embarrassed about. It's not like either of them are ugly. Amane usually gets too mad to care and rips into her wolf form, causing her clothes to rip as well. Countless clothes have been bought and even sewed for Amane by Anzu because of this. That girl's got one hell of a temper.

And speaking of temper. It seems that Vivian has arrived. Let's see how this plays out. I'll be keeping a sharp eye on her. If I could, I'd arrest her ass, but that's not possible. I wonder how they settle things here. Guess I'll find out won't I?

XXXXXXXXXX

[Ryou's POV]:

"Kisara, my sweet, why don't you join my side? I'll spare you if you do." Vivian says in a sickening sweet voice that makes my blood run cold.

"I'll never join you, Vivian!" Kisara shouts.

"You're so unappreciative." Vivian says closing her eyes and shaking her head. "People hand you things and you don't even care. What a selfish little bitch!"

Amane charges at her but because Vivian's in a tree she can't reach her up there. Kisara, of course, is a different story.

"Catch me if you can Kisara." Vivian laughs.

"When are you going to come down and fight?" Raphael asks in a bored tone, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Well, it seems like your true objective was to get on the Hazuian King's side. Plan on taking him out yourself?" Vivian chuckles humorlessly. Jumping down from the six foot branch she was on. She lands in a crouch. The way she's position gives little imagination as she's wearing a ripped white dress covered in blood and nothing underneath. Ugh! Does she seriously think anyone wants to see that? Whore! Her hair is wild and in tangles. What happened to her? She used to keep her hair so neat. She must have lost herself to the power she's gained.

Kisara, seeing that Vivian and Raphael are talking, jumps down as well and lands beside of Amane, nearly falling into her arms. Guess she's still worn out from the last time she and Vivian brawled.

"I only do as the Light asks me to do and nothing more." Raphael replies.

Vivian throws her head back. Cackling madness erupts through the trees surrounding us. We're all surrounding her. The 'zombies' she seems to be in control of have fallen over. I know they're not defeated. They'll awaken on her command.

"The Light told you to help these fools? Have you gone mad, Raphael? Why the hell would you want to help Hazuians!" she hisses.

"Why wouldn't I? The Light has shown me all. It has given me the answer on how to defeat you." he says.

Vivian smiles, her lips pulled back revealing her sharp fangs. Venom drips from them, her eyes glazed over with bloodlust and power. I wished Bakura would hurry up and come back with the Fang of Darkness. I really want this bitch dead!

"Defeat me. Oh Raphael, now why would you want to do that?" she ask 'inconnelty' batting her eyelashes at him like some slut.

Raphael scowls. "You should know the answer to that, Vivian." Raphael replies tersely. "After all, you're the one that tried to kill my best friend."

"Well, Fiona didn't want to do it, so why would I wait? We had a mission. She is bound to the club and now that I know where she is, she'll die along with the rest of you fools. And no, the humans: Joey, Serenity, Tristan, and Officer Duke will not be spared." Vivian spits.

It comes to no surprise that Vivian knew that the humans weren't vampires or werewolves. After all, she is part human herself.

"Why would you want to kill the Hazuians or the Syanians? Aren't you part Syan? You are the descendant of Julia Syan, aren't you?" Duke asks.

"Why? Because _I_ should have been queen of Syan! But noooo for some reason they thought that it'd make more sense if Dartz's ancestor, Gerald Orichalcos to become king and his pathetic wife. Of course, Julia and Francis really had the most control over the kingdom. So why am I not queen if my ancestor was?!" Vivian shouts.

That's what always confused me. If Harold Hazu and Francis Syan built their respective kingdoms then why is it that Bakura is the king of Hazu and Dartz the king of Syan when our last names aren't Syan or Hazu? Shadi had cleared it up for me during one of our studies. He claimed that Syan and Hazu were once kings but they were overthrown by their people because of their ridiculous jealous of one another and the fact that they just couldn't be king. Vivian believes that she should be queen because of her who she's related to. I'm sorry, Vivian, it doesn't work that way.

"You couldn't be queen if you tried." Raphael laughs.

Vivian smirks. "One way or another, you will all fall. Then my master and I will rule this land together!"

**XXXXXXXX**

**So, Ziegfried and Pegasus are in the mix. Koranna isn't technically Bakura's sister. Who bit her though? Hmm guess y'all have to find out, now won't y'all? Why does Pegasus hate vampires and werewolves? Who is the leader of DVW? So...before anyone asks. Francis Syan and Harold Hazu were just kings for a short while. The people overthrew them because they were 'crazy', but they still had control of most of the country in the shadows. Make sense? So that's why Bakura is king of Hazu and Dartz is king of Syan. Alright, more chappies to come! Review lovelies! **


	47. Chapter 47: Forsaken

**So many plot twists for this chappie! It'll make your head spin! 47 chapters and we still have a ways to go! So excited! asdkf;lkdfsdfdf **

**Disclaimer:I do not own Yugioh. If I did, Bakura and Yami would have admitted their true feelings for each other and my wonderful story Impossibly Yours would have happened. I do own this plot and all my OC characters.**

**Warning: This story contains violence, some character death, lemons and m-pregnancy if any of this bothers you, then you need to leave because I will not put up with annoying bitching.**

**Summary:**

**The day before Bakura, the crown prince of Hazu, the werewolf kingdom, is to be crowned the next king. His siblings Ryou and Amane are kidnapped by none other than the Syanian army. In the attempt to get his younger brother and sister away from the vampires, he is kidnapped as well and held at ransom by the vampire king, Dartz. Azizi, the king of Hazu gives up his life in order to spare his children. Dartz agrees, forcing Bakura to take Ryou and Amane to Domino City, posing as humans. When Bakura's friends arrive in Domino City to tell him the fate of his home, Bakura is furious, creating a clan to wipe out all vampires. Bakura falls in love with Yami, they start dating unaware of what and who each other really is but when Yami's brother Yugi is caught in one of the traps, everything falls apart.**

**Chapter Forty-seven: Forsaken**

[Dartz's POV]:

I pace in my throne room back and forth. There's no sense in me being in the human world anymore and besides, I want to see how my colleagues are doing. Slade went and got himself killed apparently. Good. Whoever killed him is going to get a nice big reward because I was going to kill that fool soon anyways. Vivian is next if she doesn't stop bending over in front of me. Nasty whore. Does she seriously think everyone wants her?

"Sartorius, what's the update?" I ask taking a seat in my chair.

"They're here." Sartorius replies. "They've split off into groups. Raphael being the leader of one of them."

"I figured he was." I say. "He was always too much of a goody-good to see what's really going on here."

"I'm not sure. They took humans with them. They're blocking my vision." he says.

"Idiot!" I shout slamming my fists on the arms of my chair. "Open your eyes and look harder!"

Sartorius rolls his eyes. I stopped caring how he acts around me years ago. Why should I care? He gives me what I need and we've always been close.

"Bakura's alone." Sartorius says.

My eyes widened. "Where is he?"

"He's in the Hazuian palace." Sartorius says.

"I think it's time we go there, don't you?" I say getting up.

"You do realize the others are probably out there." he points out. "You're not going to be able to take them all on and Vivian has taken control of all of the vampires and werewolves."

"All of them?!" I exclaim.

"It appears so." Satorious replies.

"Alright. I'll just use my powers to go over there then. You coming?" I ask.

"Sure." he shrugs.

XXXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

I run as fast as I can. My eyes are closed, but that doesn't stop me. I know exactly where I'm going. Yami isn't following me. They want to talk to Ziegfried. We're here to destroy that fool, not talk to him. What is wrong with everyone?

Ziegfried wants to destroy me because Koranna killed his brother. Apparently she's not really my sister. Well, I don't care if she was bitten or not! She's still my sister regardless and I'm going to make sure Ziegfried pays!

I reach the palace courtyard at last. And, of course, everything's in ruins. I keep my wolf form because with Dartz, Vivian, and Ziegfried prowling about, who knows what I'll into next. And that club leader. I have to find out who he is. Fiona didn't say. I doubt she knows. She doesn't seem to be much in the know about the club she was forced to join.

I walk over the pile of rubble, careful not to step on broken glass. I finally reach the palace. The doors are cracked open. I push the door open with my snout, perking my ears I listen for any intruders in my palace. Nothing. The inside is completely different. Dartz's doing no doubt.

'Alright Bakura, just ignore that. You need to find the Fang of Darkness so you can win this war.' I tell myself. It has to be around here somewhere. But where? Well, I guess it's time to find out, now isn't it?

XXXXXXX

[Marik's POV]:

Just when I think this war can't get any more fucked up than it already is, this white haired prissy vampire named Pegasus appears out of nowhere claiming he's part of some lame club to destroy vampires and werewolves. Kinda odd how he wants to destroy the vampires though. I wonder what his deal is. Well, whatever it is I could care less. He's threatening my friends and family and that's just not going to cut it for me.

"If you think you can defeat me, Pegasus then go ahead." I say. "I'll kick your sorry ass back to where you came from!"

"Such big words for such a small pup." Pegasus says. "But actions speak louder than words, so why don't you stop talking and start taking action?"

'My thoughts exactly, Pegasus.' I think to myself before surrounding the area with illusions.

"If you think that's going to stop me then you have another thing coming." Pegasus says. "Alright my puppets, attack!"

They obey getting up from their slumber we're surrounded by them. I keep my eye on Pegasus though. I don't want to take 'zombies' down. I want to take their leader down. Pegasus flaps his wings, soaring in the sky, diving down to knock some of us down. Atem knocks him back with his wing sending Pegasus sailing into a tree. I rip into my wolf form pouncing on him before he can get up. The others immediately get to their feet trying their best to keep the 'zombies' down.

Fiona is standing on the sidelines. I have no idea why she's not helping, but she seems like she knows this guy. But how? Oh wait. I know! She was apart of this club!

"Are you actually going to do something or are you going to make us do all the work?" Chazz snaps.

I know right. Fiona's supposed to know how to defeat this fool and she's over there staring like some idiot. I swear females are so useless. Well, most of them. Isis sure as hell wasn't and Nalori definitely wasn't. I guess I should say human females are. Fiona may be part werewolf, but she sure as hell didn't get her smarts from us. How sad.

Atem and I continue to fight Pegasus. He's quick. He hasn't used any powers on us though. I wonder what he's waiting on. Chazz, Alexis, Yugi, Atticus, and Mana were busy taking out the 'zombies' and making sure they didn't get near Atem, Fiona or me. Criss is over near her mother. Hopefully she can knock some sense into her because we don't have time to fuck around.

XXXXXXX

[Fiona's POV]:

I can't believe it! Pegasus is here?! Does that mean Ziegfried is too? If so that must mean he's here too. Did Vivian 'tell' on me? Are they after me? I know I should fight. I know I should help my group defeat Pegasus, but he's my friend. How can I when he's helped me so much? He and Ziegfried both. When I was down, they helped me get back up. They helped me come to terms on what I was and they helped me to train and build up my powers. Vivian, she never did that.

_Why?_

Vivian, she and I used to be best friends. Before all this mess happened. When we believed both of us to be human. Now she's a shadow of her former self. What happened to her? What happened to my best friend? I have to save her. No matter what the risk. I have to free my best friend from the curse she's under. And I have to find out if Pegasus and Ziegfried want to destroy the Hazuians and Syanians or is it just something that the 'boss' told us to do?

"Mom?" Criss says.

I look down to see my daughter standing before me. She's grown so much, coming to my shoulders now. I place my hands on hers.

"Are you okay?" she asks.

I close my eyes for a moment. "I just have a lot on my mind, sweetheart." I reply.

"Do you know Pegasus?" she asks.

"I do. He was one of my friends when I lived in the human world." I reply.

"But he's-"

"I know."

I know what I need to do, but it's hard. How can I possibly hurt one of my friends? My mother always worked and I was too shy to make friends. Vivian came up to me and demand me to be her friend, forcing me to go out with her. At first I resented her, but I couldn't run away because I wanted a friend. She opened up to me, she told me everything, but was our friendship for real or is she letting who she's related to get the best of her?

It has to be the leader of DVW. That's the only explanation I can think of that would make sense. She's not thinking clearly. None of them are. I have to stop this. I can't let them get hurt. Vivian, Pegasus, Dartz, and Ziegfried aren't our enemies.

It's the leader of DVW.

XXXXXXXX

[Mariku's POV]:

One of the most amusing things I have ever witnessed is zombified vampires and werewolves freezing then getting burnt to a crisp. If laughter didn't keep me distracted from the task at hand, I would be rolling on the ground by now. Such petty fools getting in my way. I could care less who they are, they're in my way, threatening my mate and that is something I will _not_ tolerate.

Vivian decided to make her bitchy presence known. Figures she was still out and about. Seems no one can kill her. Of course, she hasn't had to face me before. Hmm. I wonder how I should kill her. Should I rip her to shred in my wolf form? Or should I burn her to death. I want to make her death as painful as possible. I want her to feel every bone, every vein burst and crumple. I want her to scream and beg for mercy. I want her to look me in the eye and know that I'm the reason she's dying.

But the bitch has powers that are no match for me. As much as I hate to admit it, Bakura is the only one that can truly take her down. But do you think that's going to stop me from dishing out some pain?

What do you think?

Vivian started going on and on about how she should have been queen of Syan. Whatever. Everyone knows Fiona made a better queen until they found out she was really a werewolf then the world ended. Long ago, I would have join in the fight of trying to destroy her if I were a Syanian Vampire, but now I know that it doesn't matter what you are, but who you are. Marik and Bakura both fell in love with vampires. As much as I hate to admit it, I'm glad that Bakura is happy. He's my friend, as much as I hate him, I love him too and I'm planning on doing everything in my power to help him defeat these fools and take back Hazu.

XXXXXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

"**Bakura**!" I scream running after him but Mahad catches me by the arm. I struggle to get free from his hold, but he's stronger than me. Werewolves have always been stronger than vampires. It makes sense, they are part wolf, a powerful animal in the human world.

"Yami, running after Bakura the way you are right now isn't going to bode well for any of us. We will go after him, together."

"None of you are going anywhere!" Ziegfried shouts. "Not as long as I'm around."

_Then I think it's about time someone took you down_. Serenity says.

"Oh human child of the blind. What the hell are you doing here? You can't do anything to me." Ziegfried laughs.

_Let me show you what I can do!_ Serenity shouts running towards Ziegfried and knocking him down. Wow. I wasn't expecting that!

"Serenity, that's enough." Mahad says.

Serenity moves off of Ziegfried, snarling at him. She's an amazing werewolf and I bet she'd make an amazing vampire as well.

"Are you too scared to fight me, Mahad?" Ziegfried cackles. "You think I'm going to hold back because we're old friends?"

"Wait you _know_ each other?!" I exclaim.

"I met him when I went to Paris as a kid." Mahad replies. "We wrote to each other every day. Then one day, he just stopped writing me. Now I know what's become of my friend."

_But he's going to destroy us!_ Serenity exclaims.

_She's right, but we can't hurt him._ Jaden says.

"Ziegfried," Mahad says. "What happened to you? Why are you acting this way?"

"I already told you, old friend Koranna Touzoku attacked my family and killed Leon! Now all of you are going to pay!"

"If you hate werewolves and vampires so much then why did you become a vampire?" Tristan asks.

Ziegfried grins, his lips pulling back to reveal sharp pointed fangs. "What better way to settle the score I have with a werewolf? My master used his powers to change me."

"And who is this 'master' of yours?" I demand.

"Wouldn't you like to know Hazuian Kings fuck buddy." Ziegfried sneers.

"Why are you trying to destroy werewolves and vampires?" Tristan asks before I can go off the deep end for Ziegfried's crude comment.

"Because I don't like them. I just became a vampire to get revenge. Kinda can't get revenge on a supernatural creature when you're not one yourself. Everyone in the DVW wants to get revenge. Perhaps a fallen family or friend, maybe they were supposed to have something and someone else took it from them. Whatever the reason, we created the club for those of us who wanted revenge against the supernatural creatures of Hazu and Syan. Your world shouldn't exist. You're sucking up the energy of my world and I won't have it."

"No one is sucking up anything, Ziegfried." Tristan says rolling his eyes. "You're just too bitter and pathetic to realize the truth."

"So the fact that I want all of you to pay for what Koranna did to my little brother is pathetic?" Ziegfried asks.

"It wasn't right for Koranna to take your brother away." Mahad says. 'Tell us what happened Ziegfried."

Ziegfried looks up at Mahad. They stare at eachother for a while.

"Fine." Ziegfried growls.

XXXXXXXX

[Yugi's POV]:

"There's just too many of them!" Alexis shouts over the roaring of the wind and the droning noise of the 'zombies'. Indeed there is too many, but what choice do we have? We have to defeat them somehow, but no matter what we do, they just won't stay down.

Whoever this Pegasus guy is he seems quite angry. Atem and Marik are fighting him. I want to help too, but I know I'm needed here. Chazz, Alexis, Atticus, and Mana need me. There's too many of these 'zombies' to fight right now. Atem and Marik can handle Pegasus, I know they can, but they could also use some help.

I glance over at Fiona and Criss. Why are they just standing there. Criss seems to be trying to help her mother, what's wrong with Fiona? Does she know Pegasus somehow? She seems to know a lot of our 'enemies' then again, she was once apart of the DVW. Why did she join that group anyways? Didn't she realize it was wrong to kill. Of course she did, she refused to kill Dartz and now she's helping us.

_Yugi behind you!_ Mana shouts.

I spin around only to come face to face with a female vampire. There's another vampire behind me. I know I can't take them on at the same time. They're arms are stretched out walking like a zombie would, very slowly. When they both reach about a foot apart of me, I jump, taking to the sky.

They knock into each other, but they don't seem fazed one bit. They look up in the sky where I swoop down, knocking them both to the ground. Mana takes the opportunity to rip their heads off.

"Thanks Mana." I say landing beside of her.

_No problem_. Mana says.

"We need to figure out a way to keep these things from resurrecting." Alexis says.

"And what do you suggest we do?" Chazz snaps. "No matter what we do to them, they still come back!"

"We're going to have to take Pegasus down." I say.

"No." Fiona says walking towards us.

"What do you mean 'no'?" Chazz growls punching a vampire in the face when one comes too close to him. "Can't you see that he's the leader of these zombies. Do you want the enemy to win?!"

"No." Fiona says shaking her head. Criss is holding her hand, squeezing it. "There's another way to win this without killing my friends."

"Wake up Fiona!" Chazz yells. "Pegasus isn't your friend anymore! Just look at him!"

Fiona hesitantly looks to her left to see Marik and Atem fighting with Pegasus. Pegasus and Atem are airbourne. Atem knocks Pegasus to the ground giving Marik the opportunity to pounce on him. Atem and Marik both hold him down.

"Marik, Atem!" Fiona cries running towards them. "Please stop!"

XXXXXXXXX

[Atem's POV]:

Pegasus and I take to the skies. The wind is blowing harshly. It's hard to keep control of my flight, but I know I can do this. We've trained for months for this. A little wind isn't going to stop me from killing him. I know Dartz is sitting on his throne with his whores and Sartorius waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. We need to get to Syan and lead them towards Hazu. But first, we must take down Pegasus.

Using all of my strength, I tackle Pegasus mid air. We both go sailing down like a leaf falling from a tree in the breeze in Fall. Marik is snarling under the tree. As soon as we land Marik pounces on Pegasus, his canines bared, inches from Pegasus' face. He struggles to get free, but I have him pinned down as well.

_Are you ready to die?_ Marik growls.

Pegasus' eyes widened. He's so afraid. All that talk and he's afraid? How sad. I hate people like him. He has no idea who he's messing with. It's time to end this. He's a threat to my friends and family and I won't have any of that. Just Mairk and I are about to rip him to shreds, Fiona begs us to stop. We look up to see her standing there, Criss and the others by her side. The 'zombies' aren't moving because their leader isn't.

"Atem, Marik, please stop!" Fiona cries desperately.

Marik and I blink, but we don't release our hold on Pegasus. Everyone's covered in blood, panting heavily. We've been fighting for what seemed like hours. Would this war never cease? It doesn't appear that way.

"Why should we?" Marik asks turning back into his human form. He and I both move away from Pegasus. Everyone's eyes are on Fiona.

"Because she's too weak to kill me." Pegasus coughs, spitting up blood. He uses the lowest branch of the tree he's under to hoist himself up, holding onto it so he won't fall.

"Well, I'm not!" Marik growls. "So let's go-"

"No one is killing anyone today!" Fiona shouts.

"Fiona, we can't let him go." I say. "If we do then the others will be in danger."

"Whoever said I was letting him go?" Fiona asks. "He's not our enemy. We should be trying to bring everyone together to defeat the true enemy."

"So you mean Vivian." Chazz scoffs.

"No." Fiona says closing her eyes and shaking her head. "Vivian isn't who you think she is. She's not evil."

"That's hard for us to believe based on what she's put us through!" Yugi shouts balling his fists at his sides.

Fiona sighs. "I know, but Dartz, Pegasus, Vivian, and Ziegfried aren't our enemies."

"Ziegfried?" I ask.

"He was one of my friends when I was in the human world." Fiona replies. "He and Pegasus were always there for me, helping me to train so I could come into this world. So I could kill Dartz."

"Then why would you want to save them now? They're obviously trying to kill us all." Chazz says.

"They're not. They've been manipulated." Fiona whispers.

"If you're not going to kill me then I'll kill you, Fiona." Pegasus hisses.

"Pegasus I know that Ceilica-"

"Enough!" he spits moving slowly away from the tree, his eyes locking on Fiona. "Nothing you say will sway me from my decision. You had one task, Fiona, **_one!_** And you blew it! You I weren't supposed to fall in love with Dartz! You were supposed to kill him!"

"Why?!" Fiona exclaims. "He wasn't hurting us! We all lived in the human world until the master told Vivian and I to come here! Then we were to kill Bakura!"

"I don't know why he wanted it done." Pegasus says. "I was just following his orders. Ziegfried and I watched you and Vivian. We were waiting for our opportunity. Once Dartz and Bakura were taken down, we'd be able to swoop in and save the day."

"Save the day?" Alexis exclaims. "You were just waiting until we had no hope in defeating you and then you were going to kill us all!"

"Exactly." Pegasus' smirks.

"Too bad it backfired." Marik says. "Bakura and Dartz are still alive."

"Oh Dartz won't be alive much longer." Pegasus says.

"What did you do to him Pegasus!" Fiona cries.

XXXXXXX

[Kisara's POV]:

It comes to no surprise to me that VIvian is still trying to get me back to her. I'm not going to fall for it. I'm not stupid, I know what she's trying to pull. How anyone would want to be her friend is beyond me. Fiona told us that she and Vivian were best friends when they lived in the human world. She must have been very different. It's hard to picture that though. Vivian's lost her way. Before, when I was in her capture, she at least dressed halfway decent. Now she's dressed like a complete slut.

We learned rather quickly that the 'zombies' were hers, she controls them, telling them everything to do. It's sad really. Those poor vampires and werewolves. They don't realize what they're doing, they don't know what's going on. I wished there was a better way, a way to save them, but there's not.

"If you can't keep my army down, what makes you think that you can keep me down?" Vivian cackles swinging her legs back and forth. Her hands gripping around the branch that she decided to climb back up on and watch after she unleashed her army upon us.

_Why don't you come down here and fight us?_ Amane snarls before ripping one of the werewolves to shreds.

"Why bother?" Vivian yawns covering her mouth with her hand. "You can't keep my army down, so why would I need to come down there when it'd be a waste of time."

"So you're scared?" Mariku smirks.

"I'm definitely not scared of a dog." Vivian says.

"Then come down here and face us!" Joey shouts.

"Alright, if you want to play it that way then I have no choice but to obilige your stupid request." Vivian says jumping from the branch. "But if any of you die, that's not my fault."

"Bring it on bitch!" I snarl.

"Pretty things like you shouldn't have such potty mouths. And because of that, you'll be the first to die."

_We'll see about that!_ Amane growls standing protectively in front of me.

Vivian just laughs sending a beam of light from her hands. It hits Amane, sending her and me flying backwards. Seto and Mariku are able to catch us just in time.

"I told you, you fools are no match for me! Bring Bakura to me, I want a challenge!" Vivian says. She leaps into the trees and disappears.

Amane returns to her human form.

"Come back here you son of a bitch!" she shrieks.

"Come to the Hazuian Castle!" Vivian's voice echoes through the trees. "I'll be waiting for you, my dear sweet Kisara."

XXXXXXXX

[Tristan's POV]:

Just when I thought my life couldn't get any crazier than it already is now, we meet up with someone from the DVW telling us that Koranna, Bakura's sister, who died many years ago, killed Ziegfried's brother. Bakura ran off because he was so upset. I hope he's okay.

"So you want to know what happened that night?" Ziegfried sneers pacing back and forth on the ground, his hands behind his back. He still wore a robe so we were unsure if he had wings or not. "We were outside, my brother Leon and I. I had gotten a day off of my studies. I was about ten, he was three. We never got to play because my parents always wanted me to study to run their company, but this day we were able to. We had a lot of fun. It was getting darker. Mother told us to come in, but we didn't listen. What's five minutes going to harm? A lot. Not even two minutes after Mother had called us in did Koranna come. I couldn't believe my eyes. She was the biggest creature I had ever seen. Her eyes were red and full of hatred and anger. She stared right at us. Leon trembled behind me. I couldn't move, too petrified to. When she got closer, I bolted inside, hoping against hope that Leon was behind me, but he wasn't. My parents discovered him, but the wolf was nowhere to be found. My parents blamed me for Leon's death. They thought I killed him and they sent me away to a mental institution far away in Japan. I stayed there for ten years until my master set me free. My first mission was to kill Koranna, for I knew she had gone to Hazu. I asked my master to turn me into a vampire, a werewolf's sworn enemy. And when I found her, I killed her."

"But how do you know that it was Koranna who killed your brother?" Serenity asks having returned to her human form as did Syrus and Jaden.

"You never forget something like that little girl. Trust me, I knew it was her. When we fought near the Hazuian creek, away from everyone, she changed into her wolf form to protect herself. She had no special powers, just her strength. I killed her and now, it's time that I kill all of you."

"You don't have to do this Ziegfried." Mahad says. "Your master is just using you. Koranna shouldn't have killed your brother and your parents shouldn't have blamed you for it, but that doesn't give you the right to kill all of us."

"Mahad's right." I say. "You need to face facts."

"The only facts I'm facing is the blood spread on the ground once my minions and I destroy you! Now after them!" Ziegfried shouts pointing towards us. All at once, we're being attacked again.

XXXXXXXXXX**  
**

[Bakura's POV]:

I decided I needed to be in my human form for this task. I made sure I had my knives on hand. Who knows what kind of freaks were down here. Probably some zombified vampires and werewolves. I felt sorry for them, but they were mindless beings with no will of their own, so they had to be destroyed.

So much has happened these past few months. Things I never would have fathom. Like the fact that I actually have more power than everyone in Hazu combined and that Dartz isn't my true enemy. But then who is? Vivian? Fiona told me that she is the descendant of Julia Syan, but she also told me that she's part human. How can that be? Unless someone down the line went into the human world and eventually they had Vivian. That would explain her being able to have ultimate power, but it doesn't explain why she would want to destroy us.

And what about that group that Fiona was in? She told us that she was ordered to kill Dartz then me.

Ziegfried said that his brother was killed by Koranna when she was first turned. Mahad told me that werewolves that are bitten are much different than naturally born werewolves. Ziegfried's brother just had the misfortunate of being killed by a werewolf who had no idea what she was doing. It explains the hatred he has for werewolves, but not vampires.

What's going on here?

I walk further into the palace. It looks like it hasn't been cleaned in years. I'm surprised that Dartz hasn't cleaned up this place, but then again he's been in the human world trying to destroy me. I decide to go to the library. Perhaps I can find something of use there. Whoever my enemy is, whether it's Dartz, Vivian, Ziegfried, whoever, I need to figure out a way to get the Fang of Darkness, unlock my powers and defeat them.

Dartz is being controlled by the Fang of Light, but how did he get a hold of something so powerful? I need to find out the truth. And I think the only way to be able to do that is to go to the library.

I finally made it there. So far no creatures tried to attack me, but I was still on guard. I opened the doors to the library. I walk through it, scanning the shelves. My mother was the one that built this library. She organized the books according to genre and author's last name. I needed to find information on the war that happened between Julia Syan and Brittany Hazu. Maybe I could find Brittany's diary in here.

It seems like hours I've spent in here searching for Brittany's diary or some sort of record that will be able to help me find the Fang of Darkness. Nothing. I pull out a random book and the bookcase opens. I gasp, jumping back. The shelf moves, creating a passageway for me. I cautiously I take a step forward, walking through the barely lit passageway.

I spot a large set of stone stairs. I know where they lead: the prayer chamber of Yui the wolf goddess. But what could possibly be down there that I would need to look at?

Deciding I should turn around, I turn back and head to a different location. Why I even walked to these stairs in beyond me. I must have not been paying attention to where I was going.

"_Bakura_," voices that sound like their coming from the wind itself call my name. I scan the area, listening and watching. There's no one here but me. I take a few more steps away from the stairs, but the voices urge me to go down them. Alright, fine, if they want me to go then I will! Perhaps they can help me figure out how to defeat my enemy, whoever the hell that is.

I walk down the stairs. I feel incredible power from here, but then again I always had. When I get to the bottom it's just as it was the last time I was down here, many, many years ago. Stone floor, tables, and a large statue of Yui. I walk towards her. The statue is of a large wolf made of stone. There is a naked woman with long hair riding the wolf holding a sword.

"Well, I was wondering if you were ever going to show, Hazuian King." a voice says.

I spin around and spot a man dressed in a black robe. His head is covered and it's much too dark to see his face.

"Who are you? You are not allowed to be down here this is-"

"Yui's pray chamber for the Hazuians. I know." the man says.

"So why are you down here?" I ask.

"Don't you have better things to do besides pestering me?" he scoffs.

"Who are you?"

"I am the leader of DVW and I am a werewolf, just as you are." he replies.

"I didn't ask what you are, I asked who you are." I snap.

"That feisty attitude isn't going to get anywhere with me, little boy so drop the attitude." the leader of DVW hisses.

"I'm not a little boy and you best be telling me who you are before-"

"Before what?" the DVW leader leers. "No one is around. It's just you and me. I've been waiting for this day for centuries."

"Centuries?" I blink. "Who are you?"

The DVW smiles. The light just hits his teeth in the right angle. He's got fangs. How? He just told me he was a werewolf! We don't have fangs. Not like what he has anyways.

"I'm the being who's going to kill you." he replies.

"I believe you're mistaken." I say preparing myself to get into my wolf form. "It's you who's going to die!"

"Alright, if you want to play it that way, here's what we're going to do: We'll fight. Just you and me. None of your fuck buddies and I won't bring any of my colleagues into this. No one knows we're down here and that it shall remain. And whoever wins, gets this." he says waving something in the air.

"What is that?!" I gasp.

"Why, it's the Fang of Darkness." the DVW leader smirks. "And if you wish to obtain it, you better defeat me!"**  
**

**XXXXXXXX**

**Fiona become friends with Ziggy and Pegasus when she was apart of the DVW. Bakura's found the leader of DVW and they're about to brawl. What did Pegasus mean by someone has Dartz? Hmm find out next chappie and a lot more! Review lovelies! **


	48. Chapter 48: Fierce

**AHH this chapter is just FANGTASTIC! 23 pages of awesomeness! I reveal lots! I do a new POV so let me know how I do okay? *smiles pleasantly* Now then, let's get this show on the road! **

**Disclaimer:I do not own Yugioh. If I did, Bakura and Yami would have admitted their true feelings for each other and my wonderful story Impossibly Yours would have happened. I do own this plot and all my OC characters.**

**Warning: This story contains violence, some character death, lemons and m-pregnancy if any of this bothers you, then you need to leave because I will not put up with annoying bitching.**

**Summary:**

**The day before Bakura, the crown prince of Hazu, the werewolf kingdom, is to be crowned the next king. His siblings Ryou and Amane are kidnapped by none other than the Syanian army. In the attempt to get his younger brother and sister away from the vampires, he is kidnapped as well and held at ransom by the vampire king, Dartz. Azizi, the king of Hazu gives up his life in order to spare his children. Dartz agrees, forcing Bakura to take Ryou and Amane to Domino City, posing as humans. When Bakura's friends arrive in Domino City to tell him the fate of his home, Bakura is furious, creating a clan to wipe out all vampires. Bakura falls in love with Yami, they start dating unaware of what and who each other really is but when Yami's brother Yugi is caught in one of the traps, everything falls apart.**

**Chapter Forty-eight: Fierce**

[Serenity's POV]:

It's so sad when a person like Ziegfried is blinded by his anger. He told us the story of what happened. How his little brother got killed by Koranna and how his parents blamed him. They sent him far away to a mental institution in Japan and never visited him. No wonder he's so bitter.

He sent out his army and once again we're being attacked. I change back into my wolf form because it's the only way I can really fight. My powers, I've realized, are reading people's auras. I know that Ziegfried isn't a bad person, but we can't let that stop us from killing him. As much as I hate to do it, it's the only way. He's trying to kill us all and who knows who else is here. We need to defeat Ziegfried and his army and find Bakura before it's too late.

I pounce on a vampire trying to attack Syrus.

_Thanks Serenity_. Syrus says.

_You're welcome, Sy._ I say.

Yami and Tristan take to the sky, swooping down and destroying several vampires and werewolves at once. They just get right back up though. As long as Ziegfried is around, we're really just wasting our time.

XXXXXXXXX

[Sartorious POV]:

Dartz wants to go to Hazu and find Bakura. He doesn't realize the danger he's being put in. I'm going with him to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. I know this isn't really him. I know he's better than this. All of this, it just needs to end. But that isn't how it works, the Light is guiding us all, all of this is happening for a reason. The reasons being, I haven't the slightest idea. I just know of the future, not why it occurs.

Dartz and I walk through a doorway from the throne room. I know exactly where he's going. He wants me to show him more visions before we depart to Hazu. He's angry with me because I can't seem to see beyond the humans. Kisara knew this because she had been here before. I knew she was going to escape and I was glad when she did. Without her, the Hazuians wouldn't have been able to get Yami back.

Dartz ordered Vivian to capture her to test Bakura. He knew that Bakura would come after Yami, but he also knew that they wouldn't send Bakura out right away. During my vision, I noticed that Bakura had gone into a coma, but I never told Dartz. He didn't need to know that. Bakura was going to save him. And the only way to do that was to find the Fang of Darkness.

Dartz already has the Fang of Light. I'm sure whoever Vivian is working for wants both of them, too bad they're not going to get it. I wished I was able to track them, but I'm not. I can't see Vivian in my vision either. It's strange. Perhaps it's because she's part human. That would explain things, but what about the leader of that club she's in?

Raphael told me what Fiona had told him all about it. That's when he and I decided we'd find a way to take Vivian down together. We played our parts, we stayed by Dartz's side and did everything he asked us to do. Now Raphael has joined the other side and I'm still by Dartz's side, waiting for the perfect opportunity to fix this shit. Without Bakura, we'll lose Dartz forever. I owe it to Raphael, to Fiona, and to myself to save our king.

"Sartorius, stop lollygagging behind!" Dartz snaps. "We have work to do."

I don't reply to his remark. I've grown accustom to his ways. He killed Jagger a few years back because he had disobeyed his orders. I'm not scared of Dartz, I know he won't kill me, but I'm not going to push his buttons either.

We walk into the library. Dartz pulls out a golden book and we walk through the passageway and down the flight of stone stairs. Dartz walks up to the statue of Ursu and says a chant. He's summoning the Fang of Light. He hid it in this chamber so no one could get to it.

"Where's the Fang of Light, Sartorious?" Dartz demands, his back turned towards me.

"I-"

"You are supposed to be able to read the future, are you not?" he hisses.

"Yes." I reply.

"Then why is it that you weren't able to see someone stealing the Fang of Light?!" Dartz hisses spinning around to face me.

"I-"

"Oh that's because Sartorius' powers don't work on me, I'm afraid." a deep voice says.

XXXXXXXXX

[Chazz's POV]:

I let out an aggravated sigh. We don't have time for Fiona's bullshit right now. She claimed she was going to help us, but is she? It doesn't look that way. She said that she, Ziegfried and Pegasus were friends. Yeah, maybe they once were, but right now they're not and she needs to let that go before we get killed.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Pegasus leers. "Defeat me, Fiona and I'll tell you."

"I'll defeat you with my eyes closed!" I shout.

"Attitudes like that won't do much for you I'm afraid." Pegasus says walking closer to Fiona. "Now, Fiona, how are you going to do this? Are we going to stand around and reminisce about the past, or are you going to fight me? I'll stop all of my minions from attacking your friends if you fight me. And I'll tell you where Dartz is."

Fiona bits her lip in hesitation. What is she waiting on? Doesn't she realize if she stand there we're all going to lose?!

XXXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

"You have the Fang of Darkness?!" I exclaim.

"Obviously." the robed freak snorts.

"What do you want with it?" I demand.

"What do you _think_ I want with it?" the DVW leader asks.

"I want let you use my ancestor's fang for your evil purposes!" I hiss.

"Evil purposes?" the werewolf laughs. "Now why would you think my purposes were evil?"

"I know all about your club!" I shout. "I know you sent Fiona to Syan to kill Dartz and then you were going to have kill me!"

"So?" he shrugs.

"**_So_**?!" I cry. "You have no right to do that!"

"I can do whatever I wish." he says. "Now stop squandering time, it's time for me to kill your scrawny ass and take what's rightfully mine!"

"I'll show you scrawny!" I hiss bursting into my wolf form.

"Impressive. You're a lot bigger than I gave you credit for. And your eyes change colors. Would you like to know why they do?"

_Of course._ I snap.

"Because of your powers. They lie dormant within you, begging to come out. All of your life you've believed that you didn't have powers. But you are one of the most powerful beings on the planet. If only you knew how to use your powers. That's why I'm here, to take them from you! You want to know why your eyes change colors? Because the energy of your power changes them. You are, in fact, able to use your powers in both your human and your wolf form." the DVW leader explains.

What did he mean by that? No werewolf is able to do that! My eyes change colors because of the energy of my powers that are lying dormant within me? I can't access my powers without the Fang of Darkness. This idiot has the Fang though, I must get it from him before it's too late. He wants my powers, he's going to use them for evil.

_I want to know something before we get started_. I say.

"More questions? My, my aren't you a nosy one." the werewolf mocks.

_Why did you send Fiona to Syan to kill Dartz?_ I ask ignoring his stupid remark.

"That should be obvious. I needed the Fang of Light." he replies.

_So you want both of the Fangs?!_ I exclaim.

"Of course. Why have one when I can have both? And my most loyal colleague is getting it for me." the DVW leader says.

_What do you plan on doing with them?_ I ask.

"Destroy the world and rebuild it in my image." he says.

_I won't let you! You won't get the Fang of Light or the Fang of Darkness you got that?!_ I yell.

"Oh but that's where you're wrong. For you see after I kill you and Dartz, there will be nothing left standing in my way."

_Dartz?_ I ask.

"Yes. You seriously thought he was your true enemy? Please. That fool doesn't have a clue of what's going on. That's why we're getting the Fang of Light from him. Someone like him doesn't deserve-"

_And you do?!_ I hiss. _You're so pathetic! You won't win! I'll make sure of it!_

"We'll see." the DVW leader says. "Now then, let's begin shall we?"

XXXXXXXXX

[Amane's POV]:

I start to run, but Raphael stops me by moving in front of me to block my way.

"Out of my way!" I shout trying to go around him.

"You need to calm down, Amane." Raphael says placing his hands on my shoulders. "You're too angry to think straight. Vivian is extremely powerful and crafty. She'll do whatever she has to in order to win. If you're not careful, you will die. I promise we'll defeat her, but right now we need to get to Syan."

"Why Syan?" Ryou asks. "What good will that do? I thought the Fang of Darkness was in the Hazuian Palace."

"And it is." Raphael says. "But we're not going after the Fang of Darkness. We're going after the Fang of Light."

"And how do we get dat? I thought dat Dartz had it." Joey says.

"And he does." Raphael replies. "It's what's controlling him, if we're able to get it from him, he'll be on our side and we'll be able to defeat the true enemy."

"If you think I'm going to let that fool off the hook for what he did to my best friend, brother and sister you have another thing coming pal!" Mariku shouts.

"I understand you're upset, Mariku." Raphael says. "But there's a lot you don't understand and that is why we are going to the Syanian palace. You need to see this for yourself."

"And what about my brother?!" I shout. "He needs our help!"

"And he'll get it, Amane." Raphael says. "But first, we have to get the Fang of Light."

XXXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

"Come on Mahad." ZIegfried taunts from the sky. "Aren't you going to fight?"

"If that is the only way to end this then so be it." Mahad says. "But I do have one request."

"And that is?" Ziegfried asks.

"You leave my family alone. You stop your mindless slaves from attacking them and you don't attack them." Mahad says.

"Very well." Ziegfried says. "I'll comply to this silly request. But I think we should make this battle more interesting, don't you? After all we were technically born human, correct? So let's fight like humans. Draw your sword. It's time for battle, my dear friend."

Ziegfried lands in front of Mahad. He claps his hands commanding the 'zombies' to stop fighting us. Mahad turns to face us.

"Go to the Hazuian palace and find Bakura." Mahad says.

_But what about you?_ Syrus asks.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. You need to find Bakura before it's too late!" Mahad shouts. "Now go!"

We obey his command. Tristan and I take to the skies while Serenity, Syrus, and Jaden run. We have to get to the Hazuian palace. We must find Bakura before it's too late. We finally reach the palace courtyard. All of the werewolves turn back to their human forms.

"This is amazing." Serenity says holding onto Tristan's hand.

"Umm...no offense, Serenity, but how can you possible know how amazing this place is if you can't see it?" Jaden asks.

"I can always feel when something's amazing." Serenity replies.

"Why don't you just stay in your wolf form?" Tristan asks. "Wouldn't that be easier so you'd be able to see?"

"Being in my wolf form takes a lot of my energy up." Serenity says. "I'm trying to be in it as less as I can."

"Makes sense." I say. "When I was disguised as a human, I always felt weary."

"I think it's Atticus' powers. They drain you." Tristan says.

"Do you guys think Bakura's okay?" Syrus asks fidgeting.

"Of course he's okay, Sy." Jaden says patting his lover on the back. "You gotta have more faith than that love."

"I know it's just...he seemed so upset." Syrus sighs.

Syrus is right. Bakura is upset. And who could blame him? He's had so many secrets kept from him like his powers and the truth about his sister. What else are we going to find out? What else is going to happen. It's frightening to think about. I have to help Bakura come to terms with what happened to Koranna. I have to help him get the Fang of Darkness and defeat our enemy.

He's always been there for me. No matter what, he's giving up so much. Things that most people wouldn't have to see that I was happy, that I was safe. Now it's my turn to do the same for him. I'm willing to risk everything for him. I'm willing to do whatever it takes to win this war and create a world where werewolves and vampires can live together in peace.

We continue walking. Syrus, Jaden, Tristan and Serenity chat amongst each other. I feel bad that Tristan, Duke, Joey and Serenity were dragged into this. If it weren't for Dartz we wouldn't have had to stumble into their world. But things happen for a reason. They want to help. They asked to come here. It's not my choice if they came or not, it was destiny's will. And it's my will to save Bakura.

XXXXXXXX

[Criss' POV]:

My mother has been acting strangely since Pegasus came here. She refuses to fight. She knows she should, he's not her friend anymore. It must hurt knowing that one of your best friends is now your enemy. And it's not just Pegasus that's turned on her. My father has as well. I remember when mom, dad and I lived in the Syanian palace. It seems like ages ago that that was a reality. Tears threaten my vision and I wipe my eyes with my sleeve. I don't have time for tears. I need to help my mother.

Pegasus said that he would tell her what's happening to dad if she fights him, but I know she doesn't want to. She feels guilty that so many of us have been dragged into this war. I know she doesn't want to do this, but she's going to have to. We have to save dad.

"Mom," I say placing a hand on her shoulder. "You can do this. Defeating Pegasus doesn't mean killing him."

"How else are you going to kill him?" Marik scoffs.

"Marik, that's enough." Atem warns.

"I'm just saying. We can't be stupid. If we don't kill our enemy then who will?" Marik asks.

"That's just it!" Mother exclaims. "Pegasus' isn't our enemy!"

"Well it seems that way to me." Marik says. "I mean sure he may have been your friend once before, but look at him. He's ready to fight. He's offering you answers about Dartz, don't you want to know?"

"Of course I do." Mother whispers tears streaming down her face.

"Then what are you waiting for?!" Chazz snaps. "Get on with it!"

"Leave her alone!" I shout wrapping my arms around my mother. "This is hard for her. How would you feel if someone you cared about was attacking you?! Would you be able to attack them?!"

"I didn't look at it that way." Marik mumbles looking down at the ground. "I could never hurt Yugi, even if he became evil." he looks up again. "But I'd fight for him. I'd do everything I could to save him! And I think that's what you need to do with Pegasus, Fiona."

"Marik's right, mom." I say pulling her from me and wiping her tears away. "You can do this. We'll be right behind you."

"Criss is right." Atticus says walking over to us placing a hand on my mother's shoulder. "You can do this. We'll help you save Dartz."

"You will?" Mom asks looking at everyone.

"Of course." Alexis says.

"So are you going to fight me or not Fiona?" Pegasus asks tersely tapping his foot impatiently. "I don't have all day for this."

"If I fight you Pegasus do you promise to leave them alone?" Mother asks gesturing to all of us.

"Yeah, yeah." Pegasus says waving his hand dismissively.

"I want all of you to get out of here." Mom says.

"But-"

"This isn't up for debate Criss. Let me take care of Pegasus. You and the others need to find your father."

"Are you sure, Fiona?" Atem asks.

"I'm positive." she says. "Now get going!"

XXXXXXXX

[Mariku's POV]:

We walk through the woods of Hazu heading towards Syan. All of my life I've tried to avoid Syan and its inhabitants. Now, I'm trying to get there. Raphael says we need to get the Fang of Light from Dartz. He's keeping shit from us. Figures. No one can tell us a damn thing we need to know.

"Mariku, are you alright?" my little lover asks me.

"I'm fine, Ryou." I reply.

"Are you scared?" he asks after a moment of silence.

"Scared?" I snort. "Please. I'm not scared of anything."

"It's okay to be." he says. "I am too. I'm worried about Bakura. What do you think's happening to him?"

"Baku is kicking ass and getting the Fang of Darkness." Joey says. "What else Ry?"

"Yeah." Ryou smiles. "Thanks Joey."

"No problem, Ry. Always here to help." Joey says giving my lover a thumb's up.

_Bakura,_ I call through the link. _What's going on? Are you alright?_

Nothing. What's going on? He should be able to hear me. Something's not right. I can feel it.

"Stop!" I shout.

'What is it Mariku?" Ryou asks.

I don't answer, I turn around heading towards the Hazuian palace.

'I may hate you but I'm the only one that's going to defeat you! I don't know who's hurting you, but no one messes with you but me!'

XXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

We pace the room. The leader of DVW in his human form, me in my wolf form. It's strange how he hasn't turned into his wolf form. Perhaps he has some sort of power that he's going to use against me? I'll have to be on alert. I charge and he moves out of the way.

"Is that the best you can do? I thought the King of Hazu was supposed to be powerful, but look at you. So pathetic!" he laughs.

_I'll show you pathetic!_ I hiss charging at him again.

Suddenly, I'm airbourne. I can't move. I feel like I'm in some sort of binding. I gasp for air, the bindings are constricting everything in my entire body from the inside out.

"Look at the mighty Bakura Touzoku now! Don't you wish you had your pathetic lover to help you?" the DVW leader mocks.

_Leave Yami out of this!_ I warn.

"And why should? After all you fell in love with someone you should never have gotten near!" he shouts.

_What's it to you who I fall in love with?!_ I yell.

"Because someone like you doesn't deserve to be on the Hazuian throne. You can't rule Hazu when you have a vampire as a lover!" he spits.

_I thought you wanted to destroy all Hazuians and Syanians. Now you want my kingdom? Do you even know what you're doing?_ I ask.

"Of course. I'm getting rid of all of you dogs and leeches. Then I'll go after the humans and destroy them as well!" he cackles.

_You won't get away with this!_ I shout.

"I beg to differ, my friend." the DVW leader sneers sending me flying against the wall. I'm forced back into my human form. I bring my knees up to my chest shivering, gasping for air. Shit. How much power does this fool have?! I feel him towering over me. He jerks me up slamming me against the wall.

"**Get up**!" he bellows.

My head is spinning. My vision's blurry. I stand shakily only to fall back down again. It's so hard to breathe. What is he doing to me?! Why did I come in here?! That's the last time I'll be listening to voices telling me to come down here. I squeeze my eyes shut, concentrating. I need to get back into my wolf form. I need to concentrate. I have to for everyone's sake. If I don't, then the DVW club is going to win and we're all going to be destroyed.

XXXXXXXX

[Mahad's POV]:

I told the others to find Bakura. I have a feeling that he's in trouble and he's going to need all the help he can get. Now it's just Ziegfried and me. He wants to fight in a human fashion: with swords. I'm hoping I can knock some sense into him. Something just isn't adding up here. Ziegfried's being lied to. I know Korana didn't kill Leon.

"Are we just going to stand here all damn day?" Ziegfried snaps. "Or are we going to fight?" he pulls a sword out from his robe and I do the same.

"You don't have to do this, Ziegfried. You're not thinking clearly." I say.

"I'm thinking perfectly, Mahad!" Ziegfried hisses.

We round each other, swords in hand. Metal clashes throwing small sparks. The 'zombies' stand like statues in a daze.

"Can't you see that you're being used?" I ask as our swords clash again.

"I could care less. My master is helping me get revenge." Ziegfried says.

"You know that Koranna didn't kill Leon. You're just in denial on who really did." I say.

"How dare you! How dare you claim that that bitch didn't kill Leon! I know she did!" my old friend exclaims. He charges at me. I sidestep. He turns around charging at me again.

"You need to calm down, Ziegfried." I say using my sword to block his mindlessly blows. "I can help you, if you let me."

"Why the hell would I want your help!" he seeths. "You never helped me before!"

"I hadn't heard from you for years. I tried everything to get in contact with you. No matter what I could never get a hold of you. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, but you need to realize that who you're working for is evil. They don't care anything about you. We can help you."

"Your lies aren't going to get you anywhere, Mahad!" Ziegfried hisses. "Stop squandering time and get on with it! No matter what you say you'll never convince me to go on your side!"

I close my eyes. "Then you leave me no choice, old friend. I will not let harm befall my king." I say.

"_Your_ king?!" Ziegfried laughs. "You're not a Hazuian Werewolf, you fool! How can he be your king?!"

"I know that I'm not a Hazuian Werewolf, but I served as one of the royal council for former king and queen Azizi and Nalori Touzoku. It is my duty to protect Bakura from all danger." I say.

"So you're turning your back on your own kind? Don't you realize that the creatures of this world are evil!" Ziegfried shouts.

"And what proof do you have of that?" I question. We have ceased our attacking. "Did your 'master' tell you we were evil? Who is this master of yours? Or do you even know? I want to know what's going on Ziegfried."

"I'll tell you nothing! It's time for you to die traitor!" my former friend shouts charging at me.

XXXXXXXXX

[Fiona's POV]:

I told my daughter and her friends to go to the Syanian palace and find Dartz. Pegasus told me that he'd tell me what was going on with Dartz if I fought him. As much as I don't want to fight him, I know I have to. Dartz has to be saved from the control his under, but that doesn't mean I have to kill one of my former friends. Perhaps if I fight him, he'll give up this nonsense about trying to destroy us.

I met Ziegfried and Pegasus when I joined the DVW. They were human turned vampires, but unlike most bitten vampires, they had wings. I never understood how they did until the leader told me. He said that he used his powers to turn them, he didn't bite them. But the leader was a werewolf, so that didn't make sense either. That is until I met the other leader.

Yes, there were two leaders of DVW. One was a werewolf who was the true leader of the club. He gave us all of the orders. The other one was a vampire. He hardly said much of anything. During our meetings he never said a word. Both of them were always covered in their black cloaks with their hoods drawn over their heads. All you could see were the red eyes of both of them.

Ziegfried told me that his brother was killed by a werewolf named Koranna Touzoku. Pegasus told me that his wife was killed by disease. He said that he believes the disease came from her finding a fang of a vampire that she had found in one of her travelings. Ceilica had always been interested in supernatural forces. I asked Pegasus why he decided to become a vampire instead of a werewolf. His excuse was that he didn't like dogs and he wanted to destroy the vampires by becoming one.

I had no reason to hate these supernatural creatures from another dimension. I only joined the club because I wanted to be apart of everything Vivian was doing. She was my only friend and I craved that attention she gave me. I had asked her why she hated the Hazuians and the Syanians so much. She claimed that she didn't actually hate them, but she wanted to find out what happened to our fathers. I did too. We were told that we were hybrids. I was half human-half werewolf. She was half human-half vampire. We were much different than any other creature on the planet. Two of a kind. Apparently, our fathers had left their respective clans, got with our mothers and had us.

But who were our fathers? Did they die? I wished I knew. I feel like I'm being kept in the dark about all of this. Why do the leaders hate the Hazuians and the Syanians? Did they know of the Fang of Light and the Fang of Darkness? I have to find out the truth.

"Are you ready, old friend?" Pegasus laughs.

"Pegasus what happened to you?" I ask. "We used to be such good friends."

"Yes, we were good friends until you turned on us!" he shouts.

"Turned on you?" I blink. "What are you-"

"You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about Fiona!" Pegasus shouts. "Stop pretending you don't! The master sent you and Vivian to Syan to kill Dartz! It was so simple! We wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't for your carelessness! You became his lover! You could have killed him at any time-"

"I couldn't do it Pegasus!" I shout tears threatening my vision. "I know I had a mission, I know I should have done it. It was my duty as a member of the DVW clan to kill him. I know you hate vampires and Ziegfried hates werewolves. I wanted to help you get revenge. I wanted to be worthy of being in the club. I had the perfect plan on how to kill Dartz, but I just couldn't do it."

"I always knew you were too weak for the DVW." Pegasus spits.

"No that's not it, Pegasus." I say shaking my head.

"Then what stopped you? You are duty bound to the clan. You gave your allegiance to our master. Why would you turn on us? Because of you we're having to go through this nonsense! Because of you they have a chance of winning! Why would you do that?! Why would you-"

"Because I fell in love!" I shout.

Pegasus blinks. "What?"

"I said I fell in love." I say clenching my fists at my sides. Tears streaming down my face. "I never met to get so close to Dartz. I was going to kill him, but I couldn't! I loved him! I still do!"

We don't say anything for a while. We keep eye contact the whole time.

"You're being serious." Pegasus gasps. "You really do love him."

I nod. Unable to speak.

"Fiona, I'm going to help you." Pegasus says.

"You are?" I manage to say.

Pegasus walks over to me, pulling me into his arms. "You're one of my best friends. You were there for me when I needed someone. I had no idea you loved Dartz this much. I'll do whatever I can to help you, but we're going to have to be quick about this. We need Ziegfried's help as well." he says.

"Where is he?" I ask.

"He's fighting Mahad right now." he replies.

"Then let's go find him." I say.

XXXXXXX

[Ryou's POV]:

"Mariku!" I scream running for him.

"Ryou!" Amane shouts running after me. She catches up to me, pulling me back. "What are you doing?"

"I need to find Mariku." I say.

"Going off on your own is dangerous." Raphael says walking up to us the others following behind.

"But-"

"Ryou, I know you're worried about him, but going alone isn't going to do you any good." Raphael says.

"So what do you want me to do?" I ask.

"We need to get in contact with the others and see where they are." Seto says. "I'll try to get in contact with Jaden and Mana and see where they are."

"I think that's a good idea, Seto." I say. "Thank you."

XXXXXX

[Seto's POV]:

Mariku left in a hurry. Ryou tried to follow him, but Amane and Raphael stopped him. Mariku was making a mistake by going off by himself like that. Vivian is out there and we all know we don't stand a chance against her. Not yet anyways.

I suggested to the group that we should get in contact with the other two groups. I'm sure by now Bakura's group is in the Hazuian palace. Whether they've found the Fang of Darkness is up for speculation, but I know they'll find it eventually. Bakura has to get his hands on it so we can defeat Vivian and whoever else we have to.

_Jaden._ I call through the link.

_Seto?_ Jaden asks in confusion. What's up man? What's going on?

_A lot. Where are you?_ I ask.

_We just got to the Hazuian palace_. Jaden replies.

_You just got there?_

_We were in a fight. Some vampire named Ziegfried attacked us. Said that Koranna killed his brother. Bakura ran off. Mahad told us to go find him while he takes care of Ziegfried_. Jaden replies.

_Alright, Ryou and I are coming over there_. I say.

_What for?_ Jaden asks.

_Mariku ran off. Raphael's going to need some help when he gets to Syan. I don't want anything happening to Ryou._ I reply.

_Alright I'll tell the others._ Jaden says.

_Thank you Jay_. I say closing the link.

"So? You get a hold of them Seto?" Joey asks.

"I just contacted Jaden." I reply. "He said that they were attacked by a vampire named Ziegfried and Bakura ran off. They've just reached the Hazuian palace. Mahad's fighting Ziegfried."

"Where's my brother?" Amane demands.

"I'm not sure." I reply. "Jaden just said he ran off. He's probably in the palace looking for the Fang."

"Well, we need to find him!" Amane shouts. "Let's go!"

"We still need to go to Syan." Raphael says. "We need to get the Fang of Light from Dartz."

"We can worry about that later." Amane says. "My brother may be in trouble!"

"Amane, I'll be going with Seto. I'll let you know what's going on through the link." Ryou says.

"Alright." Amane sighs. "But if something happens, I want to know immediately."

_Mana where are you?_ I ask through the link.

_We're heading to the Syanian castle. Criss mom is facing a vampire named Pegasus. _Mana replies.

_Why are you going to the Syanian castle?_ I ask.

_So we can help Dartz. Pegasus said something is happening to him. He didn't say what though._

_Alright I'll tell the others. Ryou and I are going to the Hazuian palace to find Bakura. Mariku ran off. I'm thinking he's going to help Bakura._ I say.

_But doesn't Mariku hate Bakura?_ Mana asks.

_He does, but I think he hates our enemies more. _I say. _Where are you exactly? I want the others to catch up with your group. _

_We're several miles from the borderline. We can stay put if you'd like and wait for Raphael and the others to catch up._ Mana says.

_Thank you Mana, be safe._ I say.

_You too._

"Mana's group is heading towards Syan." I say. "They're several miles from the borderline."

"Then we should get going." Duke says.

"Be careful guys." Ryou says.

"You too, Ry." Amane says. "Remember what I said about Kura."

"I'll let you know how things are when we find him." Ryou says turning to head in the opposite direction the rest of the group is going. I follow close behind.

XXXXXXXXX

[Dartz's POV]:

A tall figure dressed in a black cloak appears from the opposite side of the room that Sartorius and I are on.

"State your business." Sartorius says. "You are not allowed to come near the Syanian King without permission."

"Like you fools ever played by your own rules." the man chuckles humorlessly.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"You already know who I am. It's not my fault you can't remember anything." the robed freak snaps.

"If we knew who you were we wouldn't be asking, now would we?" I spit.

The man throws his head back in a fit of laughter, the hood coming off his head. It's too dark in here to tell who he is.

"What do you want?" Sartorius asks.

"I already have what I want." he replies after calming down.

"And that would be?" I press.

"The Fang of Light." he replies.

"The Fang of Light?" I inquire.

"Yes, you fool! It's what you found that day thanks to my daughter." he replies.

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"Oh you don't know?" he chuckles humorlessly. "Well, let me fill you in. I am one of the leaders of the club known as Destroy the Vampires and Werewolves. I sent my daughter and her best friend, Fiona to kill you." he laughs when he sees the expression on my face. "Yes, dear Dartz, Fiona was sent here to kill you, but she failed because she fell in love with you. But I knew she wouldn't kill you in the first place. That's why I sent my daughter here to ensure your doom. I had her place the Fang of Light inside of Julia Syan's diary knowing you'd be too stupid to figure out what was truly going on. I knew you and Fiona would have Criss and that's exactly what I was counting on. See, I wanted Fiona to fall in love with you. Everything is going according to plan and now that you've set those fools up, they'll be coming here to kill you, but when they find out that you're not their true enemy, it'll be too late!"

My eyes widened in disbelief. I can't believe this. Vivian is this man's daughter and she and Fiona were part of a club to kill the Syanians and the Hazuians? Fiona was going to kill me? Vivian placed the Fang of Light in Julia Syan's diary so I could find it and become possessed by it? No. That can't be true! The Light gave me strength. It provided me a way to get back at Fiona for tricking me! Fiona is a Hazuian werewolf! They sent her here as a spy! She's not from the human world! She's not apart of some lame club!

"Is it all sinking in yet, _Syanian King_?" he cackles. "There's so much you don't know. So many secrets being kept from you. Fiona isn't a Hazuian Werewolf. Her father isn't from Hazu, she was created by the other leader of DVW and sent to a human family then my Vivian went out to find her and bring her to us. Vivian is the direct descendant of Julia Syan. As am I. She changed her last name when we went into the human world so we could end you and Bakura."

_"Who are you?_!" I exclaim.

He steps forward the light illuminating him. He pulls his hood back. Sartorius and my eyes widened.

**_"Aknadin?!_**" we exclaim in unison.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Ooooo! Bet y'all weren't expecting that! Vivian is Aknadin's daughter and he's one of the leaders of DVW. Fiona was created in a lab, Pegasus is going to help Fiona free Dartz, Bakura and the other leader are fighting (who is that bomb bomb bomb) And Mariku's gone after Bakura! Are we excited or what?! I know I am! This story's almost 50 chappies! *squeeee! Review lovelies! **


	49. Chapter 49: Crumpled

**I am on a roll with this! I posted a chappie earlier today and now I'm posting another one before I go to bed because I kinda have to. Need a fresh slate for me to write chappie 50 tomorrow (if I can) so anyways, this chapter is action packed and just pure awesome. Oh someone dies...you'll see who when you read. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer:I do not own Yugioh. If I did, Bakura and Yami would have admitted their true feelings for each other and my wonderful story Impossibly Yours would have happened. I do own this plot and all my OC characters.**

**Warning: This story contains violence, some character death, lemons and m-pregnancy if any of this bothers you, then you need to leave because I will not put up with annoying bitching.**

**Summary:**

**The day before Bakura, the crown prince of Hazu, the werewolf kingdom, is to be crowned the next king. His siblings Ryou and Amane are kidnapped by none other than the Syanian army. In the attempt to get his younger brother and sister away from the vampires, he is kidnapped as well and held at ransom by the vampire king, Dartz. Azizi, the king of Hazu gives up his life in order to spare his children. Dartz agrees, forcing Bakura to take Ryou and Amane to Domino City, posing as humans. When Bakura's friends arrive in Domino City to tell him the fate of his home, Bakura is furious, creating a clan to wipe out all vampires. Bakura falls in love with Yami, they start dating unaware of what and who each other really is but when Yami's brother Yugi is caught in one of the traps, everything falls apart.**

**Chapter Forty-nine: Crumpled**

[Jaden's POV]:

"Jay?" Syrus asks worryingly. "What's wrong?"

I blink returning to focus. Everyone's stopped, staring at me.

"Jaden are you alright?" Yami asks.

"Seto just contact me through the link." I reply.

"What'd he say?" Serenity asks.

"He said that Mariku is on his way here." I respond.

"Why would Mariku come here?" Tristan asks.

I shrug. "I'm not sure.

"I think we should wait for him to get here. He may know something we need to know." Yami says.

[Marik's POV]:

Yugi, Criss, Atticus, Atem, Alexis, Mana, Chazz and I head towards the Syanian palace. Pegasus claimed something was happening with Dartz. Fiona sent us to investigate it while she took care of Pegasus. I hope she doesn't let her feelings of their old friendship get the best of her. She needs to be fully on alert.

Suddenly, Chazz bumps into Mana.

"Mana, watch where you're going!" Chazz snaps.

"Sorry Chazz." Mana says. "I hadn't realized I had stopped."

"Are you okay Mana?" Atem asks.

"Seto just contacted me. He told me that Mariku ran off suddenly. He thinks he's going after Bakura." Mana replies.

"Is he okay?!" I exclaim grabbing Mana by the shoulders and shaking her harshly. "What else did he say?! Spit it out Mana!"

"Marik! Stop it!" Yugi cries prying me off of Mana.

I fall to my knees, panting. Mana blinks, trying to get herself together. After a moment, both of us have composed ourselves. I stand up again with Yugi's help.

"He said that he and Ryou are going to the Hazuian palace and they're going to meet up with Yami, Syrus, Tristan, Serenity, and Jaden." Mana says.

"What about the others in Raphael's group?" Alexis asks.

"They're coming here." Mana replies.

"So that means we'll have to sit here and wait." I groan.

"Well, we're near a creek." Yugi points out.

We look down the hill we're on and notice some woods with a creek running through them.

"We can go there and wait for the others." Atem says.

The creek. It's the place where Bakura and I first had sex, where I took his virginity and lost mine. Being here is bring up so many memories of my time with Bakura. A little over two years ago I would have been begging for Bakura to love me, to make me his courtesan. Now, Bakura's only a friend to me. So why is this creek bothering me?

"Marik?" Yugi asks concernly.

I blink. I hadn't realized that I had stopped. The others are far ahead of us, probably at the creek by now.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

I swallow, nodding.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Yugi asks.

I shake my head.

"Okay, well, if you'd like to talk about it, I'm here for you, Marik." Yugi says squeezing my hand.

"I know, thanks Yugi." I say.

Yugi starts to walk again but I stop him, pulling him towards me and kissing him.

"Marik!" he squeaks.

"I love you." I say against his lips.

"I love you too." Yugi says wrapping his arms around me.

We kiss for a brief moment then pull apart, heading towards the creek.

"This place is special for me." I say.

"Why?" Yugi asks.

I smile. "It's the place Bakura and I first made love."

XXXXXXXX

[Mariku's POV]:

I race through the woods having changed into my wolf form. I have to find Bakura. Something's gone terribly wrong with him. I know the others will no doubt follow me, but I can't let that stop me. I know Bakura's not just ignoring me. This whole time I've sensed his presence. Being the second in command to Fang, Bakura and I share a strong bond. I'm sure whoever is hurting him is the leader of that club Fiona was apart of.

"Mariku!" Ryou shouts.

I stop, turning around to see Ryou and Seto running towards me. Ryou leans down, his hands on his thighs panting. I change back into my human form.

"Ry? What are you doing out here?" I ask.

"We're coming with you." Seto replies.

"I don't need you to-"

"Well, you're not going to find Bakura alone!" Ryou scolds putting his hands on his hips.

I chuckle. "Alright, love. We'll have it your way."

"Damn right we'll have it my way. That's my brother out there." Ryou says he starts leading the way.

"Ryou sure is feisty when he's determined, don't you agree?" I ask Seto who's walking beside of me.

Seto laughs. "Yeah, he sure is."

XXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

"Why are you just sitting there for?!" the DVW leader roars. "Get up you fool! This is no time to be sitting around daydreaming about fucking your fuck buddy!"

I growl inwardly using the wall to hoist myself up. My legs shake, I grip the stones of the wall for dear life. When I come to a full stand, I slowly let go of the wall taking baby steps away from it. Each step is excruciatingly painful. The DVW leader smirks at me, his arms crossed over his chest.

I have to get to him. I have to defeat him. I squeeze my eyes shut willing myself to move towards him. The closer I get to him, the more pain I endure. I can't let that stop me. So many people are counting on me. I have to get the Fang of Darkness from him.

_Almost there._

I reach out for his robe, falling to my knees.

"Just look at you." he laughs kicking me in the ribs. I gasp clutching my sides. "You're so pathetic. You don't deserve to be the Hazuian King. Can't even stand up. What do you think's happening to your precious lover right now?"

"D-don't you dare lay a finger on him!" I half hiss half cough. I'm coughing up blood at this point. My whole body shakes. I feel like my muscles and bones are being crushed under maddening pressure. Tears stream down my face as burning pain erupts from my body.

"I can lay whatever I choose to. After all, who's going to stop me?" the DVW leader leers. He kneels before me, lifting my chin with his hand so we're looking in each other's eyes. He holds my face so I can't turn from him.

"You have your mother's fire and your father's ice. Such beauty. Those eyes of yours." he purrs. "I want you." He presses his lips to mine. I struggle under his hold. His grip on my mouth tightens as he explores the insides.

He pulls away from me licking his lips. "You can make this difficult or easy. It doesn't sway me one bit. Either way I'll have you. Without the Fang of Darkness you can't unlock your power."

"I don't belong to you!" I hiss.

"Oh, but that's where you're wrong. You see, I own you. I own everyone and everything. I am God!" he shouts. "And since I am, you will do as I say!"

"Fuck you!" I spit. "I don't have to obey you! You're not the boss of me!"

"Do you want your lover to die? I'd suggest you use that mouth of yours for something useful besides bitching." the DVW leader leers. "Now then, are you going to be a good boy and do as I say or are you going to let everyone you ever love die? What's it going to be, Hazuian King?!"

XXXXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

Jaden, Syrus, Tristan, Serenity, and I walk into the Hazuian palace. It's beyond amazing. Jaden told us that he's heard from Seto and Mariku, Ryou and Seto are coming here to help us. We take a seat in some chairs we've found in the dining hall. The table is completely destroy. There's a chandelier on the floor as well.

"This place is a mess." Syrus sighs shaking his head.

"After all of this is over we're going to rebuild this place, Sy." I say placing my hand on his back.

Syrus smiles. "Thanks Yami."

I nod, removing my hand. Bakura has to be in the palace somewhere. I'm becoming anxious. I want to see him again. He just took off without thinking of the consequences. Our enemies are out there and who knows where the leader of the DVW is lurking. Mariku, Seto, and Ryou better get here soon if they don't-

My thoughts are cut off by ripping pain throughout my body. My body jerks forward and I throw up blood.

"Yami!" Tristan cries rushing towards me. All at once they're all over here hovering around me.

"Are you okay?"

"What happened?"

"Can you hear us?"

"It's going to be okay."

"Yami?"

Their voices are ringing in my ears. _So loud_. I cringe at the noise. I shake, vomiting again. I feel my eyes grow heavy. I fight consciousness.

"Yami, come on man." I hear Jaden say.

I fall forward and the world turns black.

XXXXXX

[Tristan's POV]:

"So Mariku, Ryou and Seto are coming here?" I ask.

"Yup." Jaden says stretching his arms and leaning back in the chair.

"Jay, you're gonna fall backwards if you don't stop." Syrus chastises his boyfriend.

"Oh please Sy." Jaden says waving him off dismissively. "I ain't gonna fall."

Syrus rolls his eyes, turning to Yami to have a little conversation with him. I know he's worried about Bakura. I am too. I wished Mariku, Ryou and Seto would hurry up and get here. We need-

My thoughts are cut off when I hear Yami coughing. I jump catching him just in time before he falls to the floor. Jaden and Syrus jump up immediately.

"Yami can you hear me?" I ask.

He doesn't respond. His whole body shakes. I hold his arms firmly to keep him from shaking.

"Are you okay?" Jaden asks.

"What happened?" Syrus asks.

Yami lunges forward, vomiting once again. Serenity rubs his back soothingly. "It's going to be okay." she says.

"Yami?" I say.

He looks up at me his eyes half-lidded. He doesn't seem to know where he is. He opens his mouth to speak. He doesn't. He falls forward. I catch him in my arms pulling him up against me. I carry him bridal style away from the acidy contents on the floor. The others follow me.

"Is there a bed or something we can put him in?" I ask walking through the hallways.

"Bakura's old bedroom should suffice." Syrus replies.

"Take me to it." I say.

Syrus nods, heading the way. Jaden holds Serenity's hand helping her navigate through the palace. We turn down another hallway. Syrus opens two large wooden doors. We gasp at the sight we're seeing. Bakura's bedroom is huge!

"Joey would love this." I smile to myself.

Yami moans, thrashing about in my arms. I walk over to Bakura's bed placing him down gently.

"If only we had Mai or Anzu here." Serenity sighs. "They could figure out what's wrong with him."

"I know what's wrong with him." a deep voice says.

"Mariku!" Syrus jumps.

XXXXXXXX

[Duke's POV]:

Mariku, Ryou and Seto have left the group. That leaves Raphael, Amane, Joey, Kisara and myself left. We're heading towards Syan. On the way we're supposed to meet up with the others.

"Mana says they're at the creek." Amane informs us as we continue walking.

"Thank you Amane." Raphael says.

It seems like hours since we've departed from the others. I'm worried. Something doesn't feel right. No one has attacked us as of late. Vivian had several hours ago. Or maybe it was days ago. I can't tell night and day in this place. All I know is that I'm extremely tired, but we can't rest not with Vivian and Dartz on the lose.

I had informed the officers at work that I'd be going on a special mission to find out what happened to Kisara. I, obviously, already know what happened to her seeing as how she's walking right in front of me linking hands with Amane, but I can't tell her parents that now can I? That's Kisara's job. I hope she will tell them something, they're awfully worried about her.

"Are we there yet?" Joey groans.

"Almost." Raphael replies automatically. This is like the fifth time that kid's asked that.

"You said that an hour ago!" Joey complains.

"Joey, complaining isn't going to get you anywhere. Just suck it up and deal with it. We'll get there when we get there." I say.

"Easy for you to-"

"We're here." Amane says.

XXXXXX

[Yugi's POV]:

My eyes widened. "Y-you…" I stammer. Words fail to come out of my mouth and form a coherent sentence. I should have known _this_ was the place. After all, it's beyond beautiful. There's large trees on either side of the bank. Giant flat rocks around the edges of it. Smaller rocks scattered about.

"Yeah." Marik says looking off into the distance.

"Well, maybe one day we can make memories here too." I say squeezing his hand.

A smile appears on Marik's face. "I'd like that."

"Let's go sit down somewhere and wait for the others to get here." I say.

Marik nods and we walk near the bank and take a seat on the ground.

"This water's freezing." Alexis shivers bringing her knees up to her chest , wrapping her arms around her legs.

"No it's not sis." Atticus says. He takes a seat beside of his sister on the large flat rock putting his feet in the water. "Ooo! That's cold!"

"I _told_ you ding dong!"

I laugh. "Lexi you know that Atticus doesn't listen to anything."

"I do too!" Atticus says.

"You definitely don't love." Atem says taking a seat beside of Atticus.

"Mana, how much longer are they going to be?" Chazz asks. "I'm bored."

"Not much." Mana replies putting her feet in the water.

"How can you stand that water?" Alexis shivers. "It's freezing."

"I'm a werewolf. I'm warm-bloodied and Hazu is a lot colder than Syan is." Mana replies.

"Yeah I noticed that the air is a bit chillier here." Alexis says.

"We get winter here." Marik says.

"Ugh! That's got to be horrible." I groan.

"Actually it's beautiful." Marik says. He leans towards me whispering in my ear. "It's amazing to make love in the snow too."

I blush, a shiver running down my spine. "Seriously? Don't you get cold?" I whisper back.

"Not at all." Marik says. "When this is over we should try it. I'll keep you warm."

"Criss, I have a question for you." I say looking over at the hybrid who's snuggled up next to Mana.

"Yes?" she asks.

"If I'm cold bloodied and Marik here is warm bloodied what are you?" I ask.

Criss sits up a smirk appearing on her face. "Hot bloodied." she winks.

XXXXXX

[Mahad's POV]:

Ziegfried charges at me again. I block his blow with my sword.

"Fighting me isn't going to change anything, Ziegfried." I say pushing against him.

"And fighting me isn't going to stop me. So you might as well let me go. If you were truly my friend you'd help me in defeating Bakura and his group of flea-bitten rejects." Ziegfried seeths. "I know you have the power to take all of them down. Or did you lose your touch when you were forced to become a werewolf?"

"I use my powers for good, Ziegfried. You're on the wrong side-"

"Oh I'm on the wrong side?" Ziegfried spits. "So what you're saying is I should forget what happened to Leon?!"

"I'm not saying that at all. What I am saying is you need to open your eyes to the truth." I say.

"The only truth I'm believing is the one where all of you-"

"**Mahad**!" I hear someone scream. Ziegfried and I turn our attention to Fiona. She's running like she's on fire towards us, she's covered in blood.

XXXXXX

[Fiona's POV]:

Pegasus and I head out towards the Hazuian palace. I wish there was a way to contact the others, but unfortunately there's not. Pegasus takes a few steps and falls forward. I catch him just in time before he hits the ground.

"Are you alright?" I ask.

"I'm fine, Fiona." he says. "Just a little tired."

"Do you want to sit here and rest while I go look for Mahad?" I ask.

My friend shakes his head. "No, you'll get hurt." he says.

"Okay, but if you need to rest let me know alright?" I say.

Pegasus nods. I help him walk. It's taking a long time, both of us are worn. It's been a long few days. The battle that Pegasus had with Marik and Atem has worn him out.

"So what have you been up to lately?" he asks.

"I've been staying with my mom." I reply. "I own a bookstore."

"Really? That's awesome. I know how much you love books." he says.

"Yeah…"

"I'm glad you were able to meet up with Criss again. I know how much you love her." he says.

"I am too. I'm worried about Dartz." I say.

"Dartz will be fine. He's strong." Pegasus assures me.

"You said you knew what was happening to him, do you?" I inquire.

"Not exactly." Pegasus sighs. "One of the masters said he wanted to get ahold of the Fang of Light. The other one is going after the Fang of Darkness."

"What do they want with them?" I ask.

"To destroy you all what else?" a familiar voice sneers.

Pegasus and I stop and look up.

"Vivian?" I gasp.

"The one and only." my old friend smirks with a wink. She jumps from the trees. "Well, well, look who finally decided to show their face again. How have things been going, old friend?"

"Vivian what are you doing?" I ask.

"What am I doing?" Vivian scoffs. "What does _look_ like I'm doing Fiona? I'm doing what you should have done years ago!"

"I won't let you hurt them!" I shout.

"You don't have a choice in the matter I'm afraid." Vivian says.

"Why are you doing this?!" I shout. "This isn't you!"

"This isn't me? Please. _This_ has always _been_ me. The person that you thought was your friend was nothing more than a lie." Vivian says.

My eyes widened. "What are you talking about?"

Vivian sighs. "You really don't know? I befriended you so you could join my father's club and destroy Bakura and Dartz so we could rule the world."

"_**What**_?! I exclaim.

"Oh yes. See you were nothing more than a pawn in our little game I'm afraid. You all were." Vivian says.

"What do you mean 'all'?" Pegasus asks.

"Take you and Ziegfried for example." Vivian replies. "Ziegfried believes that Bakura's sister killed her brother. That bitch couldn't kill shit even if she was delusional when she first changed. No, the other master did that. He made it look like Koranna did it and blamed it on her so Ziegfried would kill her. As for you Pegasus well, let's just say I left one of my fangs for her. It was full of venom. I'm afraid that's what killed her."

"You bitch!" Pegasus roars.

"Pegasus you need to calm down." I say.

"_Calm down_?! How can you say that when-"

"Oh so you want to fight me, fool?" Vivian cackles. "You can barely stand! What makes you think you can defeat me?!"

Pegasus jerks away from my hold. "I'll show you!" he screams running towards Vivian. The smirk on her face widens. She claps her hands together and Pegasus falls to the ground. His body spasmings uncontrollably.

"Pegasus!" I shout rushing over to my friend. I kneel before him, turning him over on his back. He coughs, saliva and blood fall down his chin.

"**KABOOM**!" Vivian laughs. I jump when Pegasus blows up.

"**PEGASUS**!" I scream falling to my knees, tears streaming down them.

Vivian throws her head back, cackling. I slowly stand to my feet.

"_**I'm going to kill you**_!" I scream.

"You can't kill me fool. I'm more powerful than you can imagine!" she yells.

I look up at the sky the moon is full overhead. "Then why don't I show you what I can do in my wolf form?"

"Bring it!" Vivian snarls, baring her fangs at me. "It won't aid you in this battle, little cunt."

The moon aids me in my transformation. It hurts slightly due to the fact I've only switched into my wolf form once since I've met back up with Criss. I snarl, canines bared. Vivian won't win. She won't harm my family. I'll make sure of it!

'Pegasus, I'll avenge you old friend.'

XXXXXXXX

[Dartz's POV]:

My eyes widened in disbelief. I know Sartorius is harbouring the same look. How can Aknadin be here!

"You _dare_ show your face in my kingdom after what you did?!" I seethe, fists clenching at my sides.

Aknadin, he was one of my father's council members along with Sartorius, Raphael, Allister, and Valon. Aknadin wanted to be king, so he tried to assassinate me. Raphael caught him and reported it to my father, who stripped Aknadin of his position and exiled him to a deserted island far away from both the Syanian and the Hazuian Kingdoms.

"Well now I'm back and I plan on doing what I should have ages ago!" Aknadin hisses.

"Now while I'm around you won't." Sartorius says moving in front of me.

"Oh please." Aknadin scoffs. "You may have stopped me before with your pathetic powers, Sartorius, but now you're no match for my strengths."

"We'll see about that." Sartorius hisses.

I place a hand on his shoulder. He turns his head to look at me. I shake mine. "Let me handle this, Sartorius."

"You can't handle shit!" Aknadin cackles. "You can't even handle the powers that were given to you, so I'm going to take them back!"

Suddenly, I start shaking uncontrollably. I fall to my knees, coughing. The pain is unbearable. Tears stream down my face. I can feel myself being enveloped by darkness. No! I have to stay focused. I hear Aknadin snap his fingers and I fall to the ground.

"Dartz? Are you alright? Say something!" Sartorius pleads.

"He's fine." Aknadin says. "He's just a bit dazed right now. After all, I did take the Fang of Light's power away from him."

Sartorius helps me sit up. My head is spinning. I feel..weird..different. What's happening?

"Criss! Fiona! Where are they?" I twist my body so I can see Sartorius. "Tell me. Where's Raphael? Yami?"

"Oh _them_?" Aknadin laughs. "Raphael should be coming soon with some 'back up'. Fiona is fighting Vivian as we speak and Yami? Well, let's just say that because of his connection to Bakura, he's on his death bed."

"What?!" I exclaim jumping to my feet not caring that I'm aching all over. "What did you to do Bakura?!"

"Well, this is a revolting development. This whole time you've been trying to kill him and now you're upset because we're going to? Aren't you a hypocrite?" Aknadin teases mockingly.

After the Fang of Light's power disappeared from me, I no longer wanted to hurt Bakura or anyone else. I just want my family back here in Syan where we belong. I don't even care about being king anymore. All that matters is that I find Fiona and Criss. I know it's not going to be easy, but I know I can do this. I will take down Aknadin.

"You're going down." I hiss.

XXXXXX

[Fiona's POV]:

"Is that the best you can do little bitch?" Vivian cackles scratching me on my snout with her dirty claws. I cringe, but shake it off. She's going to pay for everything she's put me through.

"You're so naive." Vivian laughs jumping up when I charge at her. "You have no idea what you've done to this world by creating that monster you call a daughter."

_My daughter is not a monster!_ I growl.

"The Syanians aren't going to accept her as the next queen of Syan and if Bakura and Yami have a little worm together the Hazuians won't accept it either." Vivian says.

_Criss isn't going to be the next queen._ I say.

"Yeah I know. I am." Vivian smirks.

I run towards her. She jumps up using the branch, she swings kicking me. I growl jerking her down to the ground. I snarl at her, canines inches from her face.

"Is that the best you can do? You're nothing but my father and his friend's science experiment! You were created in a lab to serve _me_!"

_I will never serve you Vivian_. I spit. _Your reign of ruthless ends right here, right now!_

"Don't be stupid, Fiona. You know you can't defeat me." Vivian says. She bucks under me, throwing me off balance. She springs up sending a beam of light my way. "Father's already in possession of the Fang of Light and soon we'll have the Fang of Darkness so we can rule all!"

I pounce sending her plummeting to the ground. Bites and slashes rack across both of our bodies.

"You like playing rough don't you? Pathetic dog! I'll show you to cut my beautiful skin!" Vivian screeches. She sends out her powers in a blind fury. She's too unfocused to see, throwing her powers left and right without a care in the world. I take this opportunity to run and go find Mahad.

XXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

The DVW leader throws me down. I let out a sigh of relief, but it's all too soon as I feel electricity running inside my veins. The voltage is too much for me to handle. I jolt, spitting up blood. I feel myself getting thrown against the wall harshly. I fall to the floor.

"Had enough?" the DVW master leers picking me up by my throat and slamming me against the wall. I try to pry his hands away, kicking, trying to get him away from me. His grip on my throat only tightens the more I struggle.

"You can make this easier on yourself if you just give in to me. I promise I'll be gentle with you. After all, you are going to be my courtesan. What kind of husband would I be if I abused my beautiful wife?" he says leaning towards me. "Now me a good boy and I'll let you go."

"F-fuck y-ou." I gasp.

"No, I think I'll fuck you my dear." he chuckles. "After all, how else are we going to have a heir to the Hazuian throne."

"Y-you're not the king."

"I will be soon enough. Once my comrade takes the Fang of Light from Dartz and comes back here, we'll destroy all. Then he and I will make you our little puppet. You'll be at our every beckoning call. Isn't that suitable for a king? You get to get laid all the time! You must feel special."

"My body isn't for you." I hiss still trying desperately to pry his hands off my neck.

"Oh that's right, your body is for Yami right? Well, I'm sorry to say this but Yami is dead." he sneers. "Now then, it's time for me to make you mine!"

**XXXXXXXX**

**So y'all remember when Yami was kidnapped and Bakura was feeling it? Yeah the opposite is happening now. Pegasus is dead. I"m sorry but he's dead. Fiona found out the truth about her 'friend'. Poor girl *hugs* Next chappie the two groups are going to meet up and I'll reveal who this guy is that's about to rape poor Bakura. I never give my characters a break do I? I'm so cruel! But that's what makes it awesome! More deaths, violence and the like to come! Next chappie's going to be great! So excited! Review lovelies! **


	50. Chapter 50: Thorns

**So I had one of my bitch attacks earlier and I was debating whether I should put this up. It's not exactly where I wanted it to end, but if I wrote out that part then this chapter would have been 40 something pages long and I really don't think y'all'd like that so we're settling for a 'short' chappie. Next chapter, however, will probably be longish depending on how things go. **

**So this chappie is special because...WE'RE ON CHAPTER 50! I know right! FIFTY! I never have written this many chappies before and it's not like the chapters are short (I do between 15-30 pages a chappie, double-spaced (of course) so it's weird this is taking so long. Oh well *shrugs what are you gonna do about it?)). **

**Lots of things happen this chappie! Try to keep up :D. **

**Disclaimer:I do not own Yugioh. If I did, Bakura and Yami would have admitted their true feelings for each other and my wonderful story Impossibly Yours would have happened. I do own this plot and all my OC characters.**

**Warning: This story contains violence, some character death, lemons and m-pregnancy if any of this bothers you, then you need to leave because I will not put up with annoying bitching.**

**Summary:**

**The day before Bakura, the crown prince of Hazu, the werewolf kingdom, is to be crowned the next king. His siblings Ryou and Amane are kidnapped by none other than the Syanian army. In the attempt to get his younger brother and sister away from the vampires, he is kidnapped as well and held at ransom by the vampire king, Dartz. Azizi, the king of Hazu gives up his life in order to spare his children. Dartz agrees, forcing Bakura to take Ryou and Amane to Domino City, posing as humans. When Bakura's friends arrive in Domino City to tell him the fate of his home, Bakura is furious, creating a clan to wipe out all vampires. Bakura falls in love with Yami, they start dating unaware of what and who each other really is but when Yami's brother Yugi is caught in one of the traps, everything falls apart.**

**Chapter Fifty: Thorns**

[Ryou's POV]:

Mariku, Seto and I race to the Hazuian palace. Mariku burst through the doors. I look around frantically for any signs of my friends.

"They're in Bakura's room!" Mariku shouts taking off running.

"Mariku slow down!" I shout running after him. Seto's not too long in following. Mariku burst through the room. My eyes widened at what I see: Yami's lying on Bakura's old bed. Tristan, Syrus, Jaden, and Serenity are surrounding the area. Tristan and Serenity are sitting on the bed while Jaden and Syrus are sitting in chairs pulled up to the edge.

"If only we had Mai or Anzu here." Serenity sighs. "They could figure out what's wrong with him."

"I know what's wrong with him." my lover says.

"Mariku!" Syrus jumps.

"Oh Syrus why so jumpy?" Mariku teases walking over to him.

Jaden reaches for Syrus' hand and squeezes it.

"Mariku stop messing with Sy." I chastises.

"So what's wrong with Yami?" Tristan asks.

"Isn't it obvious?" Mariku asks rolling his eyes.

"The same thing that happened to Bakura before. Remember when Yami was kidnapped by Vivian?" Seto says.

"Where is my brother?" I ask.

"We're not sure." Syrus replies. "He just took off and then we came here to search for him. We've been searching this whole place and we decided to take a break that's when Yami started getting sick and passed out."

"I can't sense Bakura at all." Mariku says.

"Neither can I." I sigh. "I feel something terrible's happening to him."

"Then why are we sitting here for?" Tristan asks. "We need to find him."

"Someone needs to stay with Yami though." Serenity says.

"Syrus, Jaden and Serenity how about you guys keep an eye out on Yami while Mariku,Tristan, Ry and I go look for Bakura?" Seto suggests.

They nod.

"Be safe." Serenity says.

"We will. I'll let you know when we find Bakura okay, Jay?" Seto says.

Mariku, Seto, Tristan and I head out the door in search for Bakura.

XXXXXXX

[Atem's POV]:

Marik, Yugi, Atticus, Alexis, Mana, Criss, Chazz, and I are sitting at the creek in Hazu waiting for Amane, Duke, Raphael, Kisara, and Joey to get here.

"They're here!" Mana exclaims jumping up.

We head back up the hill.

"Wow someone got in some fights." Duke says.

"You don't even know the half of it." Yugi groans.

"So who'd ya have to face, Yug?" Joey asks.

"Some vampire named Pegasus. What about you guys?" Yugi asks.

"Vivian." Kisara spits.

"Where is she now?" I ask.

"Got away." Amane hisses.

"Is she ever going to stay and fight?" Mana asks.

"She knows that it pisses me off. She's trying to get a rise out of all of us." Amane growls.

"We need to get the to Syanian Palace." Raphael says. "We don't have much time."

"Why exactly are we going there? I'm still confused." Joey says.

"When are you _not_ confused?" Chazz mumbles. I give him a disapproving look.

"My father is in danger." Criss says.

"I thought he was the bad guy though. I'm so confused!" Joey exclaims.

"It's complicating Joey." I say placing a hand on his shoulder.

"So are we going or what?" Duke yawns.

XXXXXXXXX

[Dartz's POV]:

"You're going down." I hiss moving forward my eyes locking with Aknadin's.

"Please," Aknadin scoffs waving his hand in the air dismissively. "You can't do shit. I've taken your power. You'll be falling over before too much longer."

"We'll see about that!" I growl.

I flap my wings taking to the sky. Aknadin does the same. He sends out a beam of light. I quickly dodge it. The beam hits the wall. Sartorius moves behind Aknadin tackling him to the ground. He has him pinned down for a moment, but not for long. Aknadin twists his body blasting Sartorius across the room. I move just in time to catch him. Both of us going sailing into the wall.

"Are you okay?" I gasp.

"I'm fine. You didn't have to do that." he says.

"You're one of my best friends, how could I not?" I ask.

"Are you fools going to get up or are you going to sit there?" Aknadin sneers walking over to us.

"Let's beat this bitch." I say to my friend.

"My thoughts exactly."

XXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

The DVW leader lets me go and I slid down the wall, coughing harshly.

"Yami's not dead, you idiot." I hiss glaring up at him.

"He will be soon enough. The poor energy you lose the weaker he becomes." the man laughs.

"Leave him alone!" I shout struggling to stand. "He's done nothing to you!"

"His condition has nothing to do with me. You're the one that's so connected to him. Don't you realize that you're upsetting the balance of your own world and his?" the robed fucktard leers.

"What do you mean?" I ask leaning against the wall for support.

"Werewolves and vampires mate for life. Once they have sex with their mates they literally become soul mates. You and Yami are bound together in every way possible. When he feels pain so do you and vice versa. That is why when Dartz captured your precious lover you went into a coma. Yami's in one right now because his spirit is overwhelmed." the DVW leader explains. "It must be painful to know that _you're_ the cause of your lover's misfortunate."

I growl inwardly. It's all because of me that Yam's in danger. I hope that the others are watching out for him. I focus on my link with Jaden. Nothing. I try again. Still, nothing. I try with the other werewolves as well, even Mariku. I still can't feel them. Where'd they go? I know they're still in this world, they wouldn't have left me, so why can't I feel them?

"If you're trying to contact your loyal bitches, I'm afraid you're wasting your time." the leader sneers.

"And why's that?" I spit.

"Because I put a block on your connection. They can't sense you and you can't sense them. I want total privacy for when I make you mine." he purrs walking up to me, cupping my face in his hands. I punch in him the gut. He stumbles back a bit.

"You'll pay for that bitch!" he snarls.

I take the opportunity to get away from the bastard. I concentrate trying to change forms. Pain erupts throughout my body. I fall to my knees panting heavily. Fuck. Why can't I switch into my wolf form?! I can hear the DVW leader approaching me. I struggle to stand. He kicks me in my ribs. I cough, falling onto my stomach.

"You're so pathetic! How are you going to save your precious lover when you're lying on the floor?" he leers kneeling beside of me. He takes a handful of my hair, jerking it so we're looking at each other. "That fire still burns in those gorgeous eyes of yours. Does that mean you want more punishment?"

"Let go of me!" I shout struggling within his hold. I'm feeling weaker and weaker by the moment. I _have_ to get away from him. The DVW leader jerks me up, slamming me against the wall. His hands roam down my body, he studies me waiting for a reaction.

"Get off of me!" I shout shoving him. He stumbles back a bit, but quickly composes himself.

"I'll teach you to fuck with me. I was going to be gently with you, but I can see now that you don't like that sort of thing. It's time to make you scream." he says before attacking my lips with his.

XXXXXXXX

[Fiona's POV]:

"Mahad!" I scream, panting heavily. I finally reached him. He was, thankfully, closer than I had anticipated. I switched back into my human form. During my time in the human world, I had learned how to control switching forms. I could only switch under the moon, but that didn't mean I had to stay in my wolf form.

"Fiona?!" Mahad exclaims rushing over to me. Ziegfried stands there staring at me, his eyes widen. "What happened?" he asks. "Are you alright?"

"It's Vivian she's-"

"It's going to be alright." Mahad says wrapping an arm around my shoulder and helping me to walk.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Ziegfried hisses.

"My friend is hurt. I'm not going to brush her aside to fight you. You already know who the real enemy is. Koranna didn't kill Leon. You need to realize that. We're here to help you." Mahad says.

"Liar!" Ziegfried hisses his hand tightening on the hilt of his sword.

"Ziegfried listen to me." I plead. "We're all in danger. We need your help-"

"Help you?" Ziegfried scoffs. "Please. We wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't for you!"

"You're in this mess because of your own choosing, Ziegfried!" I snap temper flaring. "You're too blinded to see the truth!"

"And what truth would that be dear Fiona?" I hear Vivian sneer.

"What do you want Vivian?" I hiss.

"Your death is promising." Vivian says. "I can feel it waiting, can you?"

"The only person that's going to be dying here is you." Mahad says.

"Well, hello there Mahad. It's so nice to see you again. Such lovely weather we're having here. It freezes me to my core. It should start snowing soon. You'd like that wouldn't you?" Vivian says in a sickening sweet voice that makes chills run up my spine.

"I have no interest in playing games, Vivian." Mahad says.

"You fool, we've been playing a game all along. All of you have played your part so wonderfully. It's all going according to plan." Vivian says.

"Vivian," Ziegfried says suddenly. We all turn to him. "I want the truth-"

"About your brother right?" Vivian cuts in. "Alright, I'll tell you since you're going to die soon. I might as well tell you the truth shouldn't I? Your brother wasn't killed by Koranna Touzoku. He was killed by _me_."

Ziegfried flew into a rage. Flying towards the wingless bitch.

"**Ziegfried don'**t!" I scream, but it's too late. Vivian blasted him with a beam of light that went straight through him. He's dead before he hits the ground.

"If you don't want that happening to you, I suggest you obey my commands." Vivian sneers.

"We're not obeying you!" I hiss. "You'll pay for what you've done!"

"Then why don't you try and stop me? Without Bakura you can't!" she cackles.

"Then I'll just find Bakura." I say.

"I'm afraid that's not possible. You see the other master has already laid claim to him. He's blocked out all communication for all of you dogs so Bakura can't contact you. Yami is out-"

"What did you do to him?" Mahad seeths.

"I didn't do anything to the little bitch. Bakura did." Vivian replies. "And if you wish to save him you better before I come back with the Fang of Light."

Vivian snaps her fingers and suddenly she's gone.

"Come back here you son of a bitch!" I scream.

"Fiona," Mahad says coming up beside of me. "You have to calm down. We're going to fix this. We're going to find Bakura-"

"This is all my fault, Mahad! If I hadn't have went into that club then-"

"It's alright. You didn't know. We're going to fix this, but I'm going to need you to pull yourself together."

I nod.

"Are you well enough to walk?" he asks.

"I think so." I sniff.

"Then let's get going. We don't have much time."

XXXXXXX

[Ryou's POV]:

We decide to split up and search for Bakura. There's no sign of him anywhere. We've looked everywhere for him! Where could he be?!

"Any luck?" Seto asks walking up to me.

I shake my head.

"Where could he be?" I ask myself.

"He's here." Mariku says walking up to us Tristan not too far behind.

"Yeah but where?" Tristan asks. "We've looked everywhere."

"Not everywhere." Seto says.

"Then let's go there!" I shout running into the direction of the library.

XXXXXX

[Marik's POV]:

After what seems like thirty years, we're _finally_ at the Syanian palace. I cringe when I see it in the distance. I hate this place. So many bad things have happened in that very palace. I don't want to go in there, but I know I have to. I have to help Bakura defeat these freaks.

Raphael claims that Dartz isn't evil. Psst. Whatever. We all know he's part of this scam. He won't get away with it either. I'll tear that bitch to shreds. He won't know what hit him! All the shit he's put us through? He deserves to-

My thoughts stop when I look over at Criss. He's looking at the ground, one of her hands squeezing Mana's. Mana tries to comfort her, but Criss doesn't seem to be listening. This has to be hard for her. She just got reunited with her mother and now we're going to 'save' her father. I want to help her, she's my niece's girlfriend, but how can I possible forgive Dartz for all that he's done? Is he really possessed or is there something more to this?

We finally reach the gates. Raphael has his eye examined so the gates will open. Wow. Syan upped in the world.

The gates open and we walk through. We're met by-surprise-surprise- 'zombies'.

"Alright let's take these bitches out." Joey shouts running through them. He blasts them with ice.

"Nice power Joey." I say.

"Thanks Mare." Joey says.

"We don't have time to battle these creatures." Raphael says.

"But they're everywhere Raphael!" Criss shouts over their roaring.

"I've found an opening!" Kisara shouts.

"I'll freeze them and we can make a run for it." Raphael says.

He freezes them and we all run into the palace. There's more 'zombies' waiting. This time Kisara and Raphael both use their powers.

"That should hold them for a while." Yugi says.

"Let's go." Raphael says. "We're running out of time."

We follow Raphael through several hallways and into a library. The shelf is opened so we can get through a golden book lying on the floor.

"Stay by my side, all of you." Raphael says walking in first. "It's dangerous here."

"Where are we exactly?" Joey asks.

"We're about to be in Ursu's chambers. The place where Dartz discovered the Fang of Light." Raphael replies. "He's in there fighting against one of the leaders of DVW."

"He is?" Criss asks. "Is he alright?"

Raphael closes his eyes. "I won't know that til we find him, Criss."

Criss nods her head. Mana squeezes her hand. "It's going to be alright." she says.

We walk down a flight of stone stairs. We gasp at the sight we're seeing.

XXXXXXXX

[Dartz's POV]:

No matter how hard we try, Sartorius and I can't get an attack edgewise. Now that I no longer have the Fang of Light to give me powers, I'm limited to what I can do. The light's power took a lot out of me. I can't let this bastard take it though. He's going to use it for evil purposes.

"Is that the best you can do?" Aknadin laughs.

I send electricity throughout Aknadin's body. He screams falling to the ground. Sartorius and I land in front of him. Sartorius picks him up by his throat slamming him against the wall. I continue to send electricity soaring through him.

"How does it feel?" I hiss. "To know you're losing?"

"Wonderful." Aknadin smirks. "Because I'm not going to lose."

"What are you-"

Suddenly, Vivian comes out of nowhere blasting me and Sartorius clear across the room. Aknadin takes this time to stand up brushing himself off. He seems unfazed that I had been sending high voltages of electricity through him.

"Well, hello there _King Dartz_." Vivian mocks. "Are you ready for some fun?"

"If by 'fun' you mean killing you then yes I am." I say.

Aknadin throws his head back in a fit of laughter. "If you thought I was had, just wait til you see what my daughter can _really_ do." he reaches in his robe pocket and hands Vivian the Fang of Light. "Here. Use this."

Vivian holds it tightly in her grip. She screams, light surrounds her in a golden mist. The light is too bright. Sartorius and I have to shield our eyes. Finally, it dies down. Instead of Vivian standing there, it's another woman with blonde hair and red eyes. She looks straight at me. Her evil eyes pierce my soul.

"Hello, Dartz." she purrs sickeningly.

"W-who are you?" I gasp.

"It's Julia Syan!" Sartorius gasps.

"It's nice to know you've kept records on me this whole time." Julia says. "And you," she hisses turning to face Aknadin. "What took you so long to bring me out?"

"I-"

"It matters not. I think it's time to play with our new friends, don't you my son?" Julia laughs.

I concentrate sending jolts of electricity throughout her body. She jolts slightly when the bolts hit her.

"Do you really think that's going to defeat me? _Please_." Julia laughs.

"What do you want from me?" I ask.

"I don't want anything from you anymore. You've done exactly what I wanted you to do. My associate is taking care of Bakura, which means he'll be taking care of that bitch Brittany as well. Soon, Light will cover this whole planet!" she cries.

"And what point would that be? You're just bitter because you let your powers control you." Sartorius says. "Learn how to control them!"

"I'm controlling plenty fool!" Julia hisses. "_See_?!" She blasts Sartorius across the room. He stands up shakily.

"I thought you were supposed to read the future! Doesn't look like you can. What a dolt!" Julia cackles.

"You don't have to do this." I say.

"I do as I please. I am in control of all. I will rule-"

The doors fly open and Marik, Amane, Yugi, Atem, Mana, Atticus, Raphael, Kisara, Criss, and two people I don't recognize come in.

"Oh wow!" Julia cackles clapping her hands together. "The audience came. Hello Criss did you come here to watch your father's demise?"

"Leave him alone!" Criss shouts running up to me. "Dad? Are you alright?"

"Criss, what are you doing here?" I ask.

"We've come to help you, what else?" Criss asks wrapping her arms around me.

"Such a touching reunion don't you agree, Aknadin?" Julia laughs.

"Indeed. Let's crush it."

"You're not crushin' anything!"

"Pesky humans like you won't do shit, so run along back to your world." Julia waves the blonde off.

XXXXXX

[Criss' POV]:

"You don't scare me." Joey growls.

"I should. After all I am your worst nightmare." the blonde haired woman says.

"Who are you?" Kisara asks.

"Who am I? Oh pretty little thing, don't you recognize me, I'm Mama Vivian." she sneers.

"You're an evil bitch is what you are." Duke mumbles.

"She's Julia Syan. She was locked inside the Fang of Light until Vivian released her. She's the one that's been controlling your father, Criss." Raphael says to me.

"You're going to die!" I hiss.

"I'd love to see you try fool!" Julia laughs. "It's time for-"

Julia stops looking around. "_Bakura has the Fang of Darkness_." she hisses. "Let's go Aknadin! We must hurry."

"You're not going anywhere!" Raphael says blocking her way.

"Hmm...you know I do want a challenge. How about we all go there? I wouldn't want you to miss Bakura's final hour." Julia leers.

XXXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

Scorching pain burns through my veins as a rush of powerful energies rush through me, surrounding my very core. I can't stop the screams from coming. It just makes my torture even more unbearable. The DVW leader grips my hips tightly, digging his claws into them.

"You wouldn't be in so much pain if you'd just let me do this." he chuckles humorlessly. I don't say anything. This bastard doesn't deserve conversation from me. I've struggled, but it was all in vain. The more I moved, the more pain I endured.

_**Yami**_! I scream in my mind. Where is he? Where is everyone? Why is this happening? Who is this bastard! Did he kill the others and now he's going to make me his courtesan? No! I won't let him! I don't belong to anyone but Yami!

"Nothing you do will aid you." he whispers in my ear. "So you might as well lie there sprawled out like a little whore you are and let me take you. You'll be feeling me the rest of your life."

"_Fuck you_!" I hiss, body trembling as he sends the burning pain throughout my body. I let out an involuntary scream.

"Scream all you want. They just make me that much harder." he leers crushing his lips to mine.

"I thought we were supposed to fight." I snap jerking away from his touch.

"What would the point of that be?" he asks.

"Afraid you're going to lose?" I smirk.

"I'm not afraid of you. Without this." he says reaching for his cloak that's lying on the floor next to him, pulling out the Fang of Darkness waving it in the air in front of my face. "You're nothing."

I take the moment when he's lost in complete bliss to grab the Fang of Darkness. As soon as I touched it, I felt power soaring through me. I shove him off of me.

"Little bitch! How did you-"

I stand up. Darkness surrounds me.

"_Kill him_." I hear a voice hiss in my mind.

"**Bakura**!" I hear Yami shout. I turn to look at him.

XXXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

_Darkness is everywhere. Pulling me in. I'm drowning in it. It's calling to me, forcing me under the depths. I swim to the surface, but I'm unable to reach it. Sinister laughter surrounds me. Mocking me._

_"Help!" I shout. The darkness engulfs me. It's hard to breathe. I gasp for air, reaching up. Someone. Anyone. I have to find Bakura. I have to…_

_"Yami!" I hear him scream. He's in danger. The voices here laugh. Light suddenly pours inside. The laughter becomes screams._

"**Yami**!" I hear three voices cry frantically.

I blink staring up at a ceiling. Ceiling? I sit up, my head spins.

"Yami!" Syrus, Serenity, and Jaden exclaim.

"You're alright!"

"Oh thank goodness!"

"We were so worried about you!"

"Are you okay?"

"I-what's going on?" I ask.

"You passed out." Serenity replies.

"What's going on? Where's Bakura?" I ask frantically getting to my feet.

"Yami you can't-"

"I don't care." I say. "I have to find him."

"Then we're coming with you." Syrus says determinedly.

"Alright, then let's go."

We race through the palace. I have no idea where we're going, Jaden's leading the way. Syrus holds Serenity's hand leading her through the palace. We spot Ryou, Mariku, Tristan, and Seto up ahead.

"Guys!" Jaden shouts.

"You're supposed to be-"

"Oh hey Yami." Ryou says. "Are you feeling better?"

"Much," I say. "Let's go find Bakura."

We walk through a large hallway and down a flight of stairs.

"**Bakura**!" I shout running over to him.

**XXXXXXXX**

**So Julia has come out. Bakura has the Fang of Darkness. Yami's awakened. Everyone's about to have this amazing ass fight. Julia Vs Bakura is up next chappie and we'll get to see who the other member of DVW is though it's pretty obvious who it is. Now then lovelies, review! **


	51. Chapter 51: Flared

**AHHHH IT'S FINALLY HERE THE MOMENT WE'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! OMFR DF';AJDSG;LKDF;D *dies* **

**Sorry about that lol...I'm just so EXCITED (and a bit hyper because I've been munching on Candy Corn Pumpkins all day... not good for my diabetes though...) this chapter is Amazing! I hope y'all enjoy!   
**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Yugioh. If I did, Bakura and Yami would have admitted their true feelings for each other and my wonderful story Impossibly Yours would have happened. I do own this plot and all my OC characters.**

**Warning: This story contains violence, some character death, lemons and m-pregnancy if any of this bothers you, then you need to leave because I will not put up with annoying bitching.**

**Summary:**

**The day before Bakura, the crown prince of Hazu, the werewolf kingdom, is to be crowned the next king. His siblings Ryou and Amane are kidnapped by none other than the Syanian army. In the attempt to get his younger brother and sister away from the vampires, he is kidnapped as well and held at ransom by the vampire king, Dartz. Azizi, the king of Hazu gives up his life in order to spare his children. Dartz agrees, forcing Bakura to take Ryou and Amane to Domino City, posing as humans. When Bakura's friends arrive in Domino City to tell him the fate of his home, Bakura is furious, creating a clan to wipe out all vampires. Bakura falls in love with Yami, they start dating unaware of what and who each other really is but when Yami's brother Yugi is caught in one of the traps, everything falls apart.**

**Chapter Fifty-one: Flared**

[Bakura's POV]:

"**Bakura**!" I hear Yami scream. I turn to the sound of his voice, my grip on the Fang of Darkness tightening. Mariku, Seto, Ryou, Jaden, Serenity, Syrus, and Tristan are standing behind him. Some of them have looks of shocks on their face. Seto and Mariku have a look of 'it's about time!' on their faces.

"Well, well looks like we'll be getting an audience, eh Bakura?"

"Leave him alone!" Ryou shouts.

"Stay back you little maggot or I'll slice you open!" the DVW leader sneers.

"Touch him and you die!" I threaten.

Suddenly, a bright light flashes. It engulfs the room. Everything's spinning. What the hell is going on?! I open my eyes, looking around. We're outside how did-

"The battlefield is set." I hear an unfamiliar voice say. I look around, trying to locate the voice. "Over here, sweet cheeks."

I look over there's three figures all of them dressed in black cloaks with hoods over them. The shorter one steps forward. The other two, one, of which I know is that fucker who raped me stays back beside of the other person. I feel movement behind me. I look around _everyone_ is here!

"I think it's time we introduce ourselves, don't you?" the shorter form says. "Remove your cloaks buffoons!"

"Just get on with it Julia!" Fiona hisses.

Julia?

"Patience dear. We have to let the Hazuian King know who we are so we can destroy him." the person named 'Julia' says.

They throw their robes off. I hear gasps throughout my side of the battlefield.

XXXXXXXX

[Seto's POV]:

When they take their cloaks off, I can't believe what I'm seeing:

_Gozaburo Kaiba._

_Aknadin Syan._

_Julia Syan._

How is Gozaburo back! Azizi banished him a long time ago! And what about Aknadin? I heard he was banished too. Gozaburo had been banished for killing to kill Bakura and Aknadin for trying to kill Dartz. Gozaburo had been apart of Azizi's royal council. Once Bakura became king, I was to take his possession. Gozaburo wanted more and tried to end Bakura for good. I guess he's still up to his shitty ways. Bastard.

"Well, son, it's finally nice to see you again." Gozoboro says.

"Don't flatter yourself. I"m not here to catch up, _pops_." I spit.

"Always with the attitude. Where's your brother?" he asks.

"Somewhere where you can't touch him." I snap.

"Aww so sweet this little family reunion." Julia laughs. "I'm afraid we're going to have to cut it short though. It's time for the war to begin!"

XXXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

"It looks like we have a battle on our hands." Julia laughs. "You two fools up for this?"

"Of course." Aknadin says.

"Been waiting for this my entire life." Gozaburo says.

"Good. You two know what to do. I'll take care of Bakura." Julia says.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on him!" I hiss.

"Yami," Bakura says placing a hand on my shoulder. "Let me take care of her."

"But-"

Bakura smirks holding up a fang. "I've got it."

"So that's what the power I sensed from you was?" I gasp.

"Yes." he says. "Now you go help the others take Gozaburo and Aknadin down. I'll take care of Julia."

I turn to face the others. "Alright we're going to have to work together to bring down Gozaburo, Aknadin and his army." I say.

"What about Bakura?" Ryou asks.

I turn to see that Bakura's no longer standing behind me. He must have lead Julia somewhere so we wouldn't get caught in the line of fire.

"Bakura said he's going to take care of Julia." I reply turning back to my friends. "So how about we take down her allies?"

"Sounds good to me." Joey says.

"Me too." Serenity says.

"Fiona?" I ask. "Are you okay?"

"No, but I will be once Vivian pays for what she put me through." she replies.

"Alright let's stop standing around. I want to burn some bitches." Mariku says.

XXXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

"So you lead me away from your friends? Trying to protect them?" Julia sneers.

"I have no intentions on putting my friends or family in danger." I say. "I'm the only one that can take you down and I will."

"And it's a shame really." Julia mockingly sighs.

"What is?" I ask.

"You have all this power and you're wasting on it by protecting those fools of yours." she says.

"And what do you think I should do with my powers?" I snap.

"You could use it to rule the world. I have the power of the light, You have the power of the darkness. We're two sides of the same coin. Your side is evil, mine is good." she says.

"Psst. You're side good? Please! Don't even start with that shit. You've been possessing Dartz this whole time. Your own power is controlling you!"

"My power isn't controlling me." she hisses.

"I know." I say sarcastically. "That's why Brittany had to lock your bitch ass up right?"

"Brittany locked me up because she was jealous of me. She had the power of the darkness like you do. Everyone knows that darkness pales in comparison to light. So why are you even trying to fight me when you know you'll lose in the end?" Julia asks.

"Light and darkness balance each other out. One is not more powerful than the other. When one of them is used for evil, however, the opposite one is able to restore the peace." I say.

"Restore the peace?" Julia laughs. "Please, darkness does nothing but take away peace! It's because of darkness that I lost everything! But when I tapped into my powers and made the world of light for a week straight then Francis paid. I hated that fool! Brittany loved him. Such a little slut, don't you agree?"

"Tell me everything that happened Julia." I say.

"Very well, but it's not going to change anything." she says.

"It sure won't." I agree. "Because I'm still taking you down."

XXXXXXXX

[Mariku's POV]:

Aknadin and Gozaburo are apparently the leaders of that lame ass club DVW. Why the hell they would want to kill their own kind is beyond me. Must be because they're bitter that they got banished by their respective kings. Oh well. It's what they deserved. Shouldn't be trying to kill the crown princes, now should they?

They've sent their 'zombies' out. There's a shit load of them, but that won't stop us. We're all fighting, together. Gozaburo and Aknadin decide they want to fight together. That's fine with me, it just means I'll be able to kill them at the same time.

Three 'zombie' werewolves appear out of nowhere. I blast them with fire. Laughing, I watch them burn to a cinder.

"Nice work, man." Joey says freezing two of the bitches.

"We need to take down Aknadin and Gozaburo." Yami says.

"Yami's right." Atem says breaking a 'zombie''s neck in half. "These 'zombies' are just decoys."

"Then let's combine our powers to get rid of them." Amane says.

XXXXXXX

[Amane's POV]:

Atticus, Kisara, Yugi and I team up like we had back in Syan-Paradius HQ when Yami was captured by Dartz. Change. Free. Smash. It's a simple concept. Mariku and Joey seem to be working excellent together. I have to admit, I'd never fathom Mariku working with anyone but himself, especially a human.

Seto and Marik are combining their powers to take out the creatures as well. Tristan, Duke and Serenity are teamed up. Everyone's doing great. I think Serenity really enjoys being a werewolf. Mana, Criss, Syrus, and Jaden are teamed up as well. Everyone's teamed up taking down these 'zombies' we may be in small groups, but we're working together.

"We need to take down Aknadin and Gozoboro." Yami says after he rips one of the 'zombies' to shreds.

"Yami's right." Atem says breaking a 'zombie's' neck. "These 'zombies' are just decoys."

"Then let's combine our powers to get rid of them." I say.

And we do. With all of our might we blast through them.

"Now, let's get Aknadin and Gozaburo." Marik says rubbing his hands together.

"I'm afraid it's not that easy, fools." Aknadin says.

"Good." Mariku says. "I want a challenge. I hate weakness."

The vampire and the werewolf traitors charge at us, sending out beams of light.

"**Watch out**!" I scream as the light shoots towards Criss. She gasps when her mother stands in front of her, getting hit instead.

"**MOM**!" Criss screams.

XXXXXXX

[Criss' POV]:

Amane suggests that we combine our powers to take on Aknadin and Gozoboro. We had been fighting the zombie army for a while now. Mom, Raphael, and Sartorius had been fighting with Aknadin and Gozoboro. When they saw that we had defeated their minions, they sent beams of light. At first, it seemed like they weren't aiming just shooting but then I realized that the light was aiming for me!

"**Watch out**!" I hear Amane shout. Just as I"m about to move Mom moves in front of me, getting blasted instead.

"Mom!" I scream running to her. She's lying on the ground, burns all over her body. She's in her wolf form. The moon high in the sky above us.

"Criss." Mom croaks reaching a shaky hand up. I grab her hand, squeezing it hard. She's been forced back into her human form.

"Mom. You're going to be alright." I say.

Mana rushes over to us.

"Fiona? Are you alright?" Mana asks.

"Fiona!" Father shouts running over to us. "Fiona! Please speak to me!"

"She's going to be fine, Dartz." Sartorius says.

"How do you know?" I ask.

Sartorius smiles at me. "Because I saw it."

I look around. Everyone's attacking everyone. It's horrible. My friends are combining their attacks and it's still not enough to bring Gozoboro and Aknadin down. There has to be a way but what?

"How do we defeat them?" I whisper. "It's impossible."

"Nothing's impossible Criss." Father says.

"Your father's right." Mother says.

"Fiona, can you get back up?" Sartorius asks.

Mom nods. We help her up and join my friends for the ultimate showdown.

XXXXXXXX

[Yugi's POV]:

This is it. We're finally going to take the leaders of DVW down. They're extremely powerful. It's hard to get near them. Gozoboro and Aknadin send beams of light towards us. Some of us, unfortunately, get hit. We're determined to beat these bastards.

"Yugi watch out!" Marik shouts.

Before I have time to react, Marik pushes me out of the way just in time so we don't get blast by Gozoboro's powers.

"Give it up fools." he sneers. "You can't win."

"We will defeat you!" I shout getting to my feet again with Marik's help.

"Then stop playing around and do it already!" Aknadin says.

"You're going to regret dat!" Joey shouts blasting Aknadin with a beam of ice.

Aknadin blocks the attack with one of his own.

"If you think some ice is going to freeze this god, you better think again." Aknadin cackles.

"Who made you a god?" Marik rolls his eyes.

Aknadin holds his arm out, a orb of light floats just above his palm.

"Do you not see this power? That makes me a god." he scoffs.

"Power doesn't make you a god." I say.

"We'll see about that fool." Aknadin laughs.

XXXXXXX

[Seto's POV]:

We're fighting separately, but as one as well. Some of us have opted on taking Aknadin down while the rest of us take on Gozaburo. This freak is not my father. My true family is the vampires and werewolves surrounding me. Gozaburo was never there for me. He treated me like shit, well, it's payback time!

"Is that any way to treat your father, Seto?" Gozaburo sneers.

"You're not my father." I hiss.

"If you join my side we can rule together." Gozaburo says.

"And why would I want to 'rule' with you?" I snap. "You're nothing but a tyrant! Always trying to control everyone's life. That's why you tried to kill Bakura because you wanted the throne! You were planning on taking the whole kingdom down weren't you?"

"Well, of course I was." Gozaburo laughs. "After all, Julia created me to take you fools down. She created Aknadin to take down the Syanians. After we're finished with you we're going to go after the humans and then the world shall be ours!"

"You'll have to go past us first." Atem says.

"Oh don't worry going through you fools will be a piece of cake." he turns to look at his 'brother' "Aknadin, let's kill these fools."

XXXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

"Harold and I had known each other since we were children. He was my best friend. I loved him. My parents hated the fact that I wanted to be with him. They set up the arrangement for me to marry Francis. I hated him. He never paid attention to me. Always too busy with making Syan better. I snuck over to Hazu, it was forbidden that we go over there without permission, but since I was seeing the king, it didn't matter too much. I knew we were breaking the treaty, but I didn't care. I wanted to be with him.

"I tried to get Francis to change the treaty, but he refused. He had always been a controlling ass. That's when I tried to take things into my own hands. Quite a few of my servants wanted to change the treaty too, but without Francis and Harold's signatures, it wasn't possible. So, I decided that I was going to make it happen.

"I gathered those who wanted to end this foolish nonsense. I knew Francis loved Brittany, when we had our meetings, he looked at her with more passion than he ever had with me. I didn't want to go to the measures of using my powers. I knew it was dangerous, but what choice did I have? Harold and Francis hated each other. After all, they were the generals in the war we had. They were appointment kings. My mother wanted me to be queen of Syan, I didnt' care about being queen at the time, not of Syan anyways.

"I experimented with my powers. At first, I thought everything would be fine, but something went horribly wrong. All of my anger and hatred for Francis surged through my powers and soon I was destroying everything. I didn't care about anything but destroying all of the vampires. I created Aknadin and Gozaburo with the help of one of my friends. I wanted all werewolves and vampires to pay for what they did to me. Especially that fool Brittany. I knew she was fucking Francis, but she was too honourable to do anything about it. She said she didn't want her parents to hate her. Pathetic fool. We ended up with another war. She locked me away in the Fang of Light. The Fang that I had stored my powers in. Now, I've been unleashed and it's time for me to kill you!"

"Why do you want to kill me? I haven't done anything to you!" I shout.

"Your ancestor locked me away! You have her evil dark powers!" she hisses. "She was smart in mixing up her bloodline with the Touzokus. They're the ones that took over the throne once we were all overthrown, of course, I was locked away, but I knew what was going on. Brittany hid me in the Syan chambers, but I knew I'd be found one day, and I was."

"Look, I'm sorry that you had to go through that, but it's not my fault. That happened centuries ago." I say.

"Exactly! And that's why it's time for me to get my revenge! So show me your powers, Bakura Touzoku! It won't aid you whatsoever!" she laughs.

"I'll take you down. I'll protect everyone from your evil ways." I shout.

"I'd like to see you try." she smirks.

XXXXXXX

[Kisara's POV]:

No matter what we do, Aknadin and Gozaburo won't stay down. We've tried everything, but they keep blasting us with their powers and sending out their 'zombies' to keep us at bay, but that's not going to stop us, not by a long shot.

"It's so pathetic that you're with a werewolf and a human." Gozaburo sneers.

"What's it to you?" I snap.

"Nothing." he shrugs. "I just-"

Suddenly, Seto, Yami, Atticus, Mariku, and Amane charge at Gozaburo knocking him down. There's 'zombies' all over there. Yugi, Atem, Atticus, Chazz and I battle them.

"Let me go!" Gozaburo roars thrashing in Mariku's and Atem's hold. We make sure that the 'zombies' don't get in our way.

"Dartz!" I shout. "You wanna take care of Gozaburo?"

"Nah, you guys take care of him. I'll take care of Aknadin." Dartz shouts.

XXXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

We got the opening we needed thanks to Kisara. She played her part so well. We attacked, sending Gozaburo plummeting to the ground. He tried to use his powers, but with all of us surrounding him, using our own powers it was impossible for him to.

"**Let me go**!" Gozaburo roars thrashing about. Atem and Mariku have a strong grip on him. The others are battling the 'zombies' they're weaker due to their 'master' being in such a predicament.

"Dartz!" Kisara shouts. "You wanna take care of Gozaburo?"

Said werewolf growls.

"Nah, you guys take care of him. I'll take care of Aknadin." Dartz shouts.

"Seto, are you ready for some fun?" I ask.

"Sure am." Seto says as we walk up to Gozaburo.

"What do you plan on doing, you little brats?" Gozaburo hisses.

"What do you think we're going to do?" Seto asks rolling his eyes.

"You can't kill me. I"ll just come back." Gozaburo sneers.

"Oh, I don't think you'll be coming back." Serenity says.

"And why's that?" Gozaburo spits.

"Because of me." Tristan says.

"And what can a puny human do to me?" Gozaburo laughs.

Tristan smirks. "Take your powers away."

XXXXXXX

[Dartz's POV]:

Aknadin and I have been fighting for what seems like hours. We're not too far away from the others. They're taking care of Gozaburo. I'll take care of Aknadin. I want him to pay for all that he's done. It's because of Gozaburo, Vivian, and Aknadin that I nearly lost my wife and my daughter. They'll pay for everything!

The fight's wearing me out, but that's not going to stop me. Fiona, Criss, Mahad, Duke, and Joey are helping as well. Some of the others were as well, but they were called over by Atem to help them destroy Gozaburo. One fool at a time.

"You're just wasting your time by trying to defeat me." Aknadin laughs blasting us with his powers. We dodge them just in time. "Nothing you can do will defeat me."

"Aknadin!" Gozuboro screams. We turn to see him lying on the ground crawling and reaching his hand out towards his 'brother'.

"What are you doing?!" Aknadin hisses. "Get your lazy ass up!"

"I-I can't-I-"

"Fool! Mother's going to be mad!" Aknadin bellows.

"He can't do anything now." Mahad says. "His powers have been taken away. He'll die soon."

"**What**?!" Aknadin seethes, shaking in rage.

"And you're next." I hiss tackling him to the ground. "Tristan! Take care of Aknadin, now!"

XXXXXXX

[Tristan's POV]:

I didn't think we could pull it off, but we did! I took care of Gozaburo first. He struggled futilely within Mariku and Atem's hold. The others helped as well, the moment I touched his face I felt his power leaving him. He screamed trying to blast me with them, but it proved to be useless. As soon as all his power was drained, he collapsed on the ground.

"Aknadin!" he screeches trying to crawl to his 'brother'

"What are you doing?!" Aknadin roars. "Get your lazy ass up!"

"I-I-can't-" Gozaburo gasps.

"Fool! Mother's going to be mad!" Aknadin bellows.

"He can't do anything now." Mahad says. "His powers have been taken away. He'll die soon."

"**What**?!" Aknadin seethes, shaking in rage.

"And you're next!" Dartz shouts tackling Aknadin to the ground. "Tristan, take care of Aknadin, now!"

I walk over to Aknadin and 'take care of him'. He falls to the ground.

"Well, look who's powerful now." Amane laughs.

"How should they die?" Duke asks.

"Let's torture them!" Mariku says licking his lips.

"No." Mahad says.

"But-"

"I said no. We do not torture our enemies. It's not right." Mahad says.

"Mahad's right." Fiona says.

"So we're going to let them off the hook?!" Joey cries.

"No." Mahad says shaking his head.

"Then what?" Yugi asks.

"We're going to make them watch their mother's demise." Dartz says jerking Aknadin up. Mahad does the same to Gozaburo.

"You can't do this!" they both scream. "let us go."

"You two might want to shut up before we do torture you." Dartz hisses.

XXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

Julia and I blast each other with our powers. They hit midair pushing against one another. We're even in power. The light and the darkness co-exist. Julia's trying to use her powers of the light for evil. She's angry with Brittany Hazu for what she did to her, but could anyone blame her? Julia was acting crazy and she needed to be stopped. She let her powers get the best of her and now, she'll pay the price.

"It's a shame you have to use such evilness like darkness to defeat me." Julia sneers.

"The darkness nor the light are evil. People just use them for evil. We need the darkness as much as we do the light. Without darkness there would be no death, without light there would be no life." I say.

"The light revives us and the dark denies us." Julia hisses.

"My darkness will cloak your light." I say.

"And my light will blast right through it, so it looks like we have a stalemate." she laughs.

We blast each other again. The ground shakes at the force of our powers. I can feel power surging through me. It takes my breath away.

"Are you getting tired?" Julia sneers. "That's what you get for following the darkness. If you followed the Light like I do then you wouldn't have this problem. You could have so much power!"

"I don't need power." I say. "I just want to be with Yami."

"Love is for fools. It only kills you in the end. I loved and look where it got me." she spits.

"You went about everything the wrong way. You tried to kill everyone and you upset the balance of the world." I say.

"And? It was worth it. For now I'll destroy you!"

She blasts me with a large amount of power. It sends me flying into a tree. The Fang of Darkness glows in my hand. I look at it closely. It's calling to me. I know what I have to do. I let the darkness consume me,the Fang of Darkness disappears within me as I change into my wolf form.

"What's going on?!" Julia shouts over the roaring of the wind. It's pouring down rain. Darkness covers the sky. I step from the shadows, my eyes locking on Julia. Her eyes are widened in fear.

"W-what are you doing?" she asks backing away from me.

_What does it look like?_ I ask approaching her. She tries to blast me with her powers, but a bubble surrounds me, protecting me.

"How are you doing this?" she gasps, she's fallen down, scooting away from me.

_Your evil ways won't work on me, Julia. It's time for you to pay for what you've done_.

"**MOTHER**!" I hear Gozaburo and Aknadin scream.

It doesn't faze me at all. I close my eyes, letting all of my powers out.

XXXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

"**Bakura**!" I scream running over to him.

He's fallen to the ground, the explosion having disappeared. He's returned to his human form, having fallen on the ground. I kneel down beside of him, taking off my jacket, wrapping it around his trembling form, lifting him in my arms. I hold Bakura close to me as I make my way towards the others. We're all covered in numerous injuries, everyone's panting, worn out from our fight with Aknadin, Julia and Gozaburo. Ryou and Amane rush over to me.

"Is he alright?" Ryou asks, tears brimming his eyes.

Amane and Ryou both put a hand on their brother's face.

"He's so cold." Amane whispers.

"He's lost a lot of energy." Mahad says.

"We need to get him to Mai's, _now!_" Marik shouts.

Everyone's surrounding me at this point, worried to death about the werewolf in my arms.

"Let's get going." Fiona says. "I'll open a portal from here so we can all get to Mai's."

"I'll contact Mokuba and tell him to have Mai set up a room for Bakura in ICU." Seto says.

XXXXXXXXX

[Mokuba's POV]:

Seto and the others have been gone for about three days now. I'm getting worried. What if they never come back? To pass the time, I've been playing with Blair and the children. Whenever Anzu and Mai need help, I help them.

"Your brother will be back before you know it." Anzu says wrapping a bandage on my arm. I had gone outside to play with Blair. She dared me to climb a tree and I climbed it a little too far and I fell. Luckily, nothing was broken. I just got cut up pretty badly. Blair keeps trying to apologize, but I told her that it's not her fault.

"I know," I sigh. "I just wished I could have gone with him."

"He didn't want you to get hurt." Anzu says.

I sigh. "Yeah, I know."

After she's done with my arm, I walk into the living room turning on the TV. As usual, nothing's on. Blair comes up to me.

"Hey, Mokie." she says, somewhat timidly.

"You don't have to be scared, Blair." I say. "I'm not mad."

"But-"

"It's over and done with." I say, "Now come over here and let's watch some TV."

Blair looks at me for a moment before cuddling next to me on the couch.

"I'm worried bout Mare." she says.

"Marik's going to be fine." I assure her. "He's strong."

"He's awesome! I love those pretty pictures he makes for me in the sky." she giggles.

I smile. "What would you like to watch?" I ask.

Blair looks up at the ceiling fan spinning, thinking.

"Cartoons!" she squeals.

I laugh, turning the channel for her. She's beaming, engrossed in some strange cartoon that's on. I lean back on the couch.

_Mokuba_. I hear Seto's voice echo in my mind. I jump.

_S-Seto! Where are you? What happened? Are you alright? Did you defeat Dartz? What's going-_I ramble so fast it's hard for my brother to get a word in edgewise.

_Mokuba, I need you to listen to me._ Seto says.

I sit up straight. Something's not right. I can feel it.

_Y-yes Seto?_ I ask trying to keep as composed as I possible can.

_Tell Mai to set up a room in ICU. We have an emergency._ he replies.

_Oh no. Is it really bad?_ I whisper.

_It's Bakura, Mokuba. He's lost a lot of energy and we need to get him to Mai's…_Seto says trailing off.

I know it's bad if Seto's acting like this.

_I'll go tell her right away._

XXXXXXX

[Marik's POV]:

When we arrived back at Mai's, she and Anzu immediately rushed to Bakura's aid. The rest of us were lead by the other nurses to the infirmary to get check up on. It took a few hours for everyone to get seen. Yami, Ryou, Amane and I nearly went postal trying to get away from their annoyingness and into the ICU with Bakura. I had to find out how he was doing.

I still couldn't get what happened out of my mind. It was the most amazing sight I had ever seen. We all stared in awe as Bakura changed into his wolf form charging at Julia. She tried to blast him with her powers, but she failed. Suddenly, an explosion of what I assumed was the power of the Fang of Darkness exploded in the sky. Aknadin, Gozaburo, and Julia scream as they're sucked into some vortex. I have no idea where they have gone and honesty, I don't want to know.

After the smoke clears, Bakura's lying his stomach in the dirt, having been forced back into his human form. All of us, save Yami, stand there fear encasing us in her hold as Yami walks towards us with my best friend lying lifelessly in his arms. Ryou, Amane and I rush over to him. He feels so...dead.. I would have thought he was if not for his swallow, raspy breathing.

It took all of us to pry Bakura away from Yami. I didn't want them to take Bakura away either, but it was necessary. We then were shoved into the infirmary,about three at a time to get checked up on. I ended up with a broken arm. Lucky me.

"Marik, he's going to pull through this." Yugi says taking my hand within his. We're all sitting in the living room. It's been a good three hours since we've come back from Hazu. Mokuba said that we've been gone for three days. It doesn't feel that way. Then again, who really knows. Time in my world goes a lot slower than time in this world. I guess it's because of the way we all age. Doesn't matter though…

I swallow, nodding. I know he will, it's just...how could I let him do this? I should have been there more.

XXXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

I pace the living room back and forth. Everyone's gathered around. Kisara, Serenity, and Amane cuddle up next to each other one one of the couches. Ryou and Mariku cuddled at the other end. Ryou is sobbing his heart out. Everyone looks like they've just gotten their hearts ripped out. We're all bandaged up from our attacks. Marik has broken his arm. Everyone else has various cuts and burns on their bodies.

That matters little, our wounds will heal. Bakura, I'm not so sure. We got back to Mai's fairly quickly. Mai and Anzu rushed to me. I didn't want to let Bakura go. I wanted to hold him in my arms. I struggled desperately, begging them not to take my love away. It was Mariku who told me that Bakura had to get checked up on.

"Yami, you need to sit down and calm down." Atem says "Getting worked up like this isn't good for you, Bakura or anyone."

"Atem's right." Alexis says. "Bakura will pull through this."

I can't sit still. I know they're right. I need to calm down, but how can I when so much is on the line? Bakura could die from this. I don't know what I'd do if I lost him. I look over at Amane and Ryou. Ryou's moved from Mariku to his twin. Both of them holding one another. Ryou cries into his sister's chest.

"Yami, are you okay?" Ryou asks looking up.

"I-"

Suddenly, Anzu comes in the living room. Everyone jumps up running over to her.

"He's he alright?"

"When can we see him?"

"How is he?"

"Take us there now!"

Everyone shouts, trying to get down the hallway to the ICU, but Anzu blocks our way.

"He's lost a lot of energy." Anzu says. "You can all visit him now."

We follow her to ICU. Bakura's lying on his back hooked to various machines, including Mahad's 'soul' machine.

"Why is he hooked up to that?" Ryou asks.

"To power up his soul." Mahad replies. "He used a lot of power to store Aknadin, Gozaburo, and Julia in the Fang of Light."

"And where are the two fangs now?" Tristan asks. He, Joey, Duke, and Serenity having returned to their human forms.

"Bakura destroyed them both." Fiona replies looking down at Bakura.

We stare at Bakura. I reach out to touch his face.

"He'll pull through this, Yams." Joey says.

I nod, unable to speak.

"Yami," Anzu says. I turn to face her. "There's something that you need to know."

I swallow hard. What could it possibly be? Is Bakura going to die? No. I can't! I just can't lose him…

Everyone's eyes are on Anzu. She hands me a piece of paper. I look at her, my eyes travel down the paper, widening.

"What is it Yami?" Atem asks.

"What's going on?" Amane asks.

"Yami?" Ryou asks.

I look at Bakura.

"Yami, you're scaring us." Yugi says.

"It's Bakura." I whisper unable to take my eyes off of my lover. "He's pregnant."

**XXXXXXX**  
**So Vivian/Julia, Aknadin, and Gozaburo have been DESTROYED! WOOHOO! Everyone's back at Mai's. The humans are back in their human forms and Bakura...isn't doing to well...OOOO and we find out Kura's pregnant! Next chappie we'll see how far along he is, everyone's reactions and what the plan is for the future. Gods I'm so excited! amf; dw Review! *gobbles more pumpkinie candies* **


	52. Chapter 52: Revival

**Since last chappie was so amazing I couldn't stop writing and I ended up with another chappie. It's just three pages shorter than the last one. Yami has LOTS of POVs in this one. I have no idea how it happened but yeah...he just...fit this better than the others did. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about anyone...yet...(surprisingly) I'm guessmating that this story will end around 5 chappies tops. Not sure though..hell, why am I even wondering about that. It'll end when the bottom says: 'The End' lol. Alright, enjoy the chappie and I'll get my sexy ass to bed because it's like 4 and I should have been in bed by now but this story is addicting! It's like 'Write me Bitch, you have NO time for sleep'. haha enjoy! **

**Disclaimer:I do not own Yugioh. If I did, Bakura and Yami would have admitted their true feelings for each other and my wonderful story Impossibly Yours would have happened. I do own this plot and all my OC characters.**

**Warning: This story contains violence, some character death, lemons and m-pregnancy if any of this bothers you, then you need to leave because I will not put up with annoying bitching.**

**Summary:**

**The day before Bakura, the crown prince of Hazu, the werewolf kingdom, is to be crowned the next king. His siblings Ryou and Amane are kidnapped by none other than the Syanian army. In the attempt to get his younger brother and sister away from the vampires, he is kidnapped as well and held at ransom by the vampire king, Dartz. Azizi, the king of Hazu gives up his life in order to spare his children. Dartz agrees, forcing Bakura to take Ryou and Amane to Domino City, posing as humans. When Bakura's friends arrive in Domino City to tell him the fate of his home, Bakura is furious, creating a clan to wipe out all vampires. Bakura falls in love with Yami, they start dating unaware of what and who each other really is but when Yami's brother Yugi is caught in one of the traps, everything falls apart.**

**Chapter Fifty-two: Revival**

[Amane's POV]:

We're all gathered in ICU visiting Bakura. He's hooked to so many machines, he looks so...weak. My heart pounds in my chest. I can't bear to see him like this. Why is this happening? I close my eyes, I have to compose myself for Ryou.

"Amane, are you okay?" Serenity asks, squeezing my hand.

I swallow thickly, nodding.

"Bakura will pull through this." Kisara assures me taking my other hand.

"I know, it's just-"

"We're all worried, Amane." Atem says. "But we must have faith he'll pull through."

"He's going to be out of it for a while." Tristan sighs.

"He betta wake up soon." Joey says.

Everyone continues to talk amongst themselves. I'm too lost in thought. Bakura put so much on the line for us. Without him, we'd be...who knows where. I look over at Yami, he's reaching out to touch Bakura's face. This has to be incredibly hard for him, seeing Bakura like that.

"Why is he hooked up to that?" Ryou asks, pointing to Mahad's 'soul' machine.

"To power up his soul." Mahad replies. "He used a lot of power to store Aknadin, Gozaburo, and Julia in the Fang of Light."

"And where are the two fangs now?" Tristan asks.

"Bakura destroyed them both." Fiona replies.

We stand there in silence, watching Bakura for any signs of movement. He hasn't made any. Yami continues to stroke Bakura's face. I know he's fighting back tears as am I. Ryou's sobbing into Mariku's chest.

Joey walks up to Yami, "He'll pull through this, Yams." he says.

Yami nods, not bothering to look at Joey. It's so sad how this has turned out. What did my brother do to deserve this? Why is he lying on his death bed while we're all okay? I remember the fight being more intense. I thought for sure we'd have some casualties, but all of us are fine. Sure, we have bruises, broken bones, and burns, but that's nothing that won't heal.

Bakura, on the otherhand, is lying in a bed in ICU hooked up to so many machines. That fight he had with Julia really knocked him out. According to Mahad and Fiona Bakura locked Aknadin, Gozaburo, and Julia/Vivian's spirit away then destroyed both the Fang of Light and the Fang of Darkness. It was for the best, someone else might have gotten a hold of one of the fangs and caused chaos.

Bakura must have used his powers to make sure we were all okay the best he could. Oh brother, you didn't have to do that. I wished he'd wake up. I want to hug him, to tell him how much I love him. How much I appreciate everything he's done for me. Tears threaten my vision, I wipe them away angrily. I can't cry, not now, not here.

"Amane, are you alright?" Serenity asks. I knew she'd be the first to notice my discomfort. She's always been good about sensing things.

I nod, squeezing her hand tighter.

Anzu walks in the room suddenly, holding a piece of paper. I stiffen, it must be something big the way Anzu's acting isn't like her at all. She seems...shocked…

"Yami," she says. Yami turns around his eyes are red and puffy. "There's something you need to know."

Yami stares at Anzu. We all watch, waiting. Anzu hands Yami a piece of paper. He stares down at the paper, then to Bakura and back. Eyes widening in disbelief.

"What is it Yami?" Atem asks.

'What's going on?" I ask. Scared out of my mind. Please don't tell me what I think it is...I can't lose my brother. Kisara, Serenity and I's grip tightens on each other's hands. I sense the others tensing up as well waiting for Yami to say something.

"Yami?" Ryou asks his voice on the edge of cracking.

"Yami, you're scaring us." Yugi says.

After what seems like an eternity, Yami finally speaks.

"It's Bakura," Yami whispers looking down at my brother. "He's pregnant."

My eyes widened in shock. My brother is _pregnant_? Wow..I don't know what to think this is so much to take in. I mean we just beat these evil creatures and now we find out Bakura's pregnant?

"Yami?" Yugi asks.

Yami's staring at Bakura, his back towards us. Atem and Yugi walk over to Yami. All of us move a bit closer, waiting to be there for Yami, waiting to be there for Bakura.

"He's pregnant." Yami whispers, tears streaming down his face. They seem like a mix between tears of joy and tears of sorrow.

"Yami, it's going to be-"

We all jump back when Yami hits the floor, hard.

"Yami!" Yugi cries kneeling beside of his brother, shaking him.

"Is he gonna be alright?" Tristan asks.

"He's just in shock. He'll wake up soon. Why don't we all go into the living room and wait for Mai to explain things?" Dartz says.

We nod, heading towards the living room.

[Marik's POV]:

So Bakura is pregnant. No surprise to me. I could sense it. Why couldn't anyone else? I mean the signs were all right there. Did they seriously think Bakura kept tiring out because of those fights? I mean sure, he that was _part_ of the reason, but not fully. Now the question remains: how far along is he. I hope nothing's happened to the baby. Yami and Bakura would be devastated, but in all honestly, I'm not sure if this is a good time for a baby. I mean don't get me wrong, I love kids and I want Bakura and Yami to have a family, but with Bakura's condition...I'm not sure if the baby will make it.

Mai walks into the living room, we're all sitting there-save for Yami and Bakura-waiting for what she has to say.

"What's going on Mai?" Joey asks.

"Is Bakura going to be alright?" Ryou asks, timidly.

"Is he really pregnant?" Yugi asks.

"Bakura's energy is extremely low." Mai says taking a seat in one of the recliners. "But he should be fine within the next few days, a week at the most. And yes, Bakura is pregnant. He's three months along."

"Is the baby going to be okay?" I ask.

"That's what Anzu's checking on. Like I said, Bakura's lost a lot of energy and you need energy to keep a baby. He's been in all of those fights as well. He's going to be lucky if the baby makes it."

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Alexis asks.

"Bakura just needs your support." Mai says. "That's all you can do. Just be there for one another."

"What if...what if the baby dies?" Kisara asks.

Mai smiles. "The baby won't die, not with you supporting Bakura, giving him strength.

XXXXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

I slowly open my eyes. I'm in a bed. How'd I get in a bed? I sit up too quickly causing myself to become nauseated. I lean over the bed, grabbing the bucket throwing up. I feel sick all over.

"It's going to be alright." I hear Anzu say. She sits on the bed, rubbing my back. After a few moments of vomiting, I lay back down.

"Here, take this." Anzu says. I sit up, slowly this time. I take the tablets drowning them with a glass of water.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"You passed out." she replies. "You've been through a lot. Everyone's a bit sick. You're in shock as well."

"Can I see him?" I ask.

"Sure, sweetheart. Just don't rush okay? I don't want you getting sick again." Anzu says standing up and helping me get up. We pull back the curtain separating Bakura and my's room. We walk over to him. Anzu pulls a chair up for me and I sit down.

"Where are the others?" I ask taking Bakura's hand in mine.

"Mai's speaking with them in the living room." Anzu replies.

"Are they okay?" I ask.

"They're in shock," she says. 'But they'll be fine, they'll be happy for you and Bakura. I know I am."

"Are you sure it's-"

"Yes, Yami, the baby is yours." Anzu smiles.

I let out a sigh of relief. I was so worried it was Gozaburo's. He did have Bakura trapped in the Hazuian palace for hours, who knows what happened while they were in there. I feel an involuntary shudder run throughout my body.

"How far along is he?" I ask.

"Three months." Anzu replies.

I move the chair slightly, reaching out, I move the covers off of Bakura. He doesn't have a shirt on, too many wires and such hooked to him. I run a shaky hand over his stomach.

"We're running tests to see how the baby's doing and what the gender will be." Anzu says.

I nod still staring at Bakura.

"Let me know if you need anything." she says turning to leave.

"I will, thank you Anzu." I say.

I hear the door shut softly. I sigh. I can't believe it. _Bakura's pregnant_. Three months along. I think back to all of the times that I took him. I've taken him three times since we've been together. I couldn't have gotten him pregnant from our first time, he'd be much further along than that. This last time was only a few weeks ago so…

A blush stains my cheeks. Now that I think about it our time in the shower _was_ a bit more pleasurable than the last two times. And, according to Vivian, around that time was werewolf mating season. It makes sense how Bakura would be pregnant right now.

I don't know how to feel about this. I don't know anything about raising kids. Bakura was supposed to have gotten Seto pregnant after this fight was over, not get pregnant himself. How will Bakura feel once he's awoken? Will the baby even make it? Anzu said they're going to run tests?

I know I should be thrill that my lover is carrying my child. We can be a family. We'll have a hybrid vampire and werewolf son or daughter. I wonder what they'll look like. I hope they have Bakura's gorgeous eyes or his silky white hair. I run my fingers through said hair this earns a quiet moan out of him.

But I'm not, I'm terrified. What if I'm not ready for this? What if Bakura's angry with me for getting him pregnant? After all, all of this mess started with Dartz because he had Criss. Now that he's returned to his real side, he realizes that we all love Criss and accept her as she is.

I stand up, leaning over Bakura I press my ear on his stomach listening for any signs of the baby. I'm not sure how long he'll be pregnant before we have the little one.

"Listening for the baby?" Mai says.

I jump, turning around. She's leaning against the doorway, a smile on her face.

"What's with the blush, Yami?" she asks walking over to Bakura and me.

"I-"

"Hun, you don't have to be embarrassed about listening to your baby. You should talk to her, tell her how much you love her."

"Bakura's having a girl?" I ask.

Mai shrugs. "I'm not sure yet. It's a bit too early to tell right now, I'm just guessing. What would you like him to have?"

"I'm not sure." I mumble looking down at Bakura again.

"Well, Anzu has the test results. Would you like to come in the living room with the others?" she says.

I hesitate for a moment.

"Anzu will be in here with him. We'll set you up a place in here for you to sleep." Mai says.

I look up at her. "Thank you, Mai."

"You're welcome hun, now let's go in the living room.

XXXXXXX

[A week later]

[Ryou's POV]:

It had been a week since we defeated Julia, Gozaburo, and Aknadin. Bakura had used all of his strength to look them away and destroy the Fangs. We learned that he was three months along.

Mai informed us that the baby was just fine thanks to the protective cocoon that, apparently, vampires create when they mate. She told us that since the baby is half vampire that right now a lot of its nourishment has to come from blood and since Bakura hasn't woken up yet, he has to take the blood through a feeding tube. He's not going to like that one bit when he gets up.

We visit him every day. Yami has a place set up in there. He's not supposed to be sleeping next to Bakura due to all the wiring and whatnot Mai has him hooked up to, but almost every morning I see them cuddled up next to one another.

Mai said the baby's doing fine for now but if Bakura doesn't wake up it might not be soon. I wished he'd wake up. I'm so worried about him. I cry myself to sleep every night with Mariku holding me in his arms telling me Bakura's going to be okay.

We've tried to discuss what we're going to do about Hazu and Syan, but we're all just too worked up to care right now. Bakura needs to get better after all, he is the king of Hazu. I'm not sure if he'll change the treaty so that his child can be the next king or queen or if he'll still have sex with Seto to get him pregnant for a full bloodied Hazuian heir to the throne. I hope it's the former, I know how much it's bothering Bakura, Joey, Seto, and Yami that they'd have to result into something like that.

"Hey Ry." Joey says taking a seat next to me on the couch. Mariku's taking a shower at the moment.

"Hey, Joey." I sigh.

"It's going to be okay man." Joey says placing a hand on my back, rubbing it. "Bakura's strong."

"I know but…"

"**Bakura's awake**!" Marik all but screams running into ICU. Joey and I do the same. Meeting up with everyone else in their rooms probably trying to sleep, but couldn't.

XXXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

I stayed by Bakura's side. I hardly ever left it except to go to the bathroom. For a few days, I refused to eat anything until Atem forced me to hunt with him. I hated that he made me leave Bakura's side, but it had to be done. He told me that I'd be putting Bakura, the baby, myself and everyone else in danger if I went another day without eating something.

Mai had Bakura on a feeding tube feeding it human blood Mai had stored up. I'm glad she had that because I don't think I could go out and kill a human...even if it was for my baby.

Mai told us that the baby didn't get hurt in any of the fights that Bakura had due to the protect cocoon he or she was in. I was thankful for that. I don't know if I could live with myself if something happened to the little angel.

I took Mai's advice and began talking to the baby. I haven't heard anything yet. I got discouraged for a while, but Mai informed me it's much too early for the baby to react to anything. Another month or so, I would be noticing kicks and such. I smile as I run my fingers through my still boyfriend's hair. I wrap my other arm around him, pulling his closer together. Mai's warned me about sleeping with him, but I just can't help myself. I want to be near him. I want to protect my baby at all costs. I know no one here would hurt him or her but…

I wished he wake up. I want to see that burning passion in his eyes. I want to hear his beautiful voice, to taste his addicting taste, to breathe him in. Now that he's carrying my child, I feel closer than ever to him.

XXXXXXXX

[Marik's POV]:

Yugi snuggles up next to me after our incredible night together. I needed this. We both did. So much has gone on these past few months. It felt nice to release all that tension and worry.

"You okay Mare?" Yugi asks.

"I'm fine, Yugi." I say stroking his hair.

"I'm glad." he yawns.

"Sleepy?" I tease.

"A bit." he says.

We lie in the dark in silence for what seems like an eternity.

"When do you think Kura's going to wake up?" Yugi asks.

I shrug. "I'm not sure."

"I'm worried about him and Yami." Yugi says. "Yami's acting different."

Yugi's right. Yami has been acting different. He snaps a lot more easier now. Atem had to force him to eat the other day. When someone makes a crude remark about anything, it doesn't even have to be about Bakura or the baby, he flies off the deep end.

"He's just worried." I say.

"I know, but he has us to help. He won't even talk to me! I feel like I've made him mad or something." Yugi says.

"You haven't, little one." I say kissing him on top of his head.

"I know I just-"

"Let's go see him. Will that ease you?" I ask sitting up, turning the lamp on that's at my bedside.

Yugi looks at me for a moment and nods.

XXXXXXXXX

[Yugi's POV]:

Marik and I go down to ICU where Bakura and Yami are. Yami's been acting distant lately. I hate when he's like this. I know he's worried about Bakura, we all are but he could at leas confide in me, couldn't he?

We walk in to Yami having his arm wrapped around Bakura, his hand on his stomach. Both of them asleep.

"Yugi? Marik?" Yami asks groggily looking up to see us standing there. "What are you doing in here?"

"I-umm.."

Marik squeezes my hand in reassurance. I take a deep breath.

"Yami, I'm worried about you!" I exclaim, a bit too loud.

Yami blinks. "Why?"

"Why? _Why_?!" I shout throwing my arms in the air. "Because you're acting differently! You won't even talk to me or Atem anymore. You hardly...hell you hardly come out of this room! You've closed yourself up and whenever someone tries to say anything to you you get all bitchy and-I mean I know you're worried about Bakura and the baby. We are too, but you're scaring me Yami. I don't want anything bad happening to you."

I turn to Marik, he holds out his arms. I sob into his chest while he rubs my back, trying to comfort me.

"I-I don't what to say." Yami says. "I didn't realize I was behaving in such a way. I'm sorry, Yugi."

I turn around to face Yami. Marik still has his arms around me.

"I know it's just...can you tell me what's been bothering you? You know you can trust me, right?"

Yami nods. "Yes I-"

We nearly jump ten feet in the air as Bakura begins thrashing on the bed.

"Bakura?" Yami says trying to calm his lover down.

Bakura says something, we're unsure of what it is due to the fact that he's not fully conscious not to mention he has a tube down his throat.

"I'll go get-"

Mai and Anzu burst through the door.

"Nevermind." I mumble.

"Yami hun, you're going to have to get up." Mai says.

"But-"

"_**Now**_!" Mai yells in a tone that says she means business.

Yami hesitantly moves away from Bakura, but doesn't go far.

"Bakura," Mai says holding his shoulders down. Anzu removes the feeding tube from him. He lets forth a scream. Why is he screaming like that? "It's over. They're gone."

"Y-Yami." Bakura moans.

"I'm right here, Bakura." Yami says. Anzu moves so my brother can get to Bakura. He takes his hand, squeezing it.

"What's going on?" Marik asks.

"It's just the effects of the fight. He's completely worn out. He's confused right now." Anzu replies.

"He's going to be alright though, right?" I ask, worryingly.

"He will be. We just have to get him to wake up." Mai says.

"Marik, I need you to go find Ryou and Amane." Anzu says.

Marik blinks. "What for?"

"It might help Bakura to wake up." Anzu says.

"And what about the others?" Marik asks.

"They can come too, I suppose." Mai says. "Just give us room to work."

XXXXXXXX

[Amane's POV]:

Kisara, Serenity, and I have been curled up next to each other on our bed. A week had gone by and Bakura still wasn't awake yet. It was sending my nerves into a frenzy.

"When do you suppose Bakura will awaken?" Kisara asks looking up at the ceiling. All three of us are worn out from our 'activities' with each other. I feel bad for having sex but Mai told me that it might be for the best in this situation. I always listen to Mai, she always knows what's best.

Bakura's baby is doing fine. He's three months along. It's amazing how we didn't know that though. I mean I doubt Bakura knows. Out of everyone who found out, Marik seemed the least bit shocked. I had asked him about it. He told me he had a feeling he was back when Yami had been captured by Vivian, but didn't want to say anything right away because he feared he might be wrong. Well, if anyone else gets pregnant I think they should have Marik sense it or not.

A sharp knock on the door brings me back from my thoughts. I jump as do Serenity and Kisara, putting our clothes back on. I hurry to the door. Marik's standing there.

"Bakura's awake." he informs me.

We rush down the hallway, waking everyone else up telling them of the good news. We walk down the stairs, Marik goes to get Joey and Ryou. Mariku is who knows where. We reach the ICU room where Bakura is staying, we walk in slowly to Bakura sitting up in the bed, eating some soup, Yami sitting next to him.

XXXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

I had fallen asleep with Bakura in my arms like I usually do. He's so warm.

"I love you," I whisper in his ear moving to lay a gentle kiss on his bare shoulder. I wrap my arm tighter around him, breathing in his scent. Just as I'm about to drift off to sleep, Yugi and Marik come in.

"Yugi? Marik?" I ask groggily sitting up a bit so I can see them. "What are you doing here?"

"I-umm…" Yugi stutters, face flushed. What's wrong with him?

Marik squeezes my brother's hand. He lets out a breath..

"Yami, I'm worried about you!" Yugi exclaims a bit too loud. I cringe at the loudness but don't say anything.

"Why?" I blink having realized what he's said. He has no reason to be worried about me. I'm fine….at least, i think I am. I mean I'm worried about Bakura and the baby, but…

"Why? _Why_?" Yugi exclaims throwing his arms in the air. "Because you're acting differently! You won't even talk to me or Atem anymore. You hardly...hell you hardly come out of this room! You've closed yourself up and whenever someone tries to say anything to you you get all bitchy and-I mean I know you're worried about Bakura and the baby. We are too, but you're scaring me Yami. I don't want anything bad happening to you."

Yugi turns to Marik who holds his arms open for him, Yugi sobs into his chest while Marik calms him down by rubbing his back.

I had no idea that I had been acting that way. I didn't mean to. Everyone knows I'm not a mean person it's just I have so much on my mind. It's overwhelming. I mean before I know it, I'll be a father. I don't know if I can do this…

"I-I don't know what to say." I mumble. "I didn't realize I was behaving in such a way. I'm sorry Yugi-"

Yugi turns around, still in Marik's arms.

"I know it's just...can you tell me what's been bothering you? You know you can trust me, right?" Yugi pleads, his ears brimming with tears.

"Yes, I-"

Suddenly, Bakura starts thrashing on the bed. I squeeze him tighter to keep him from moving. He screams, but it's muffled by the feeding throat in his throat.

"Bakura?" I say gently shaking him a bit so he'd wake up.

"I'll go get-" Yugi starts to say but he's cut off by Mai and Anzu racing in here. "Nevermind." he mutters.

"Yami hun, you're going to have to get up." Mai says.

"But-"

"_**Now**_!" Mai yells in a tone that says she means business.

I hesitantly let go of my love and move off the bed. I know tears are streaming down my cheeks and I don't care at this point. Something's terribly wrong with Bakura. I just don't know what yet.

"Bakura," Mai says holding his shoulders down. Anzu removes the feeding tube from him. He lets forth a scream. Why is he screaming like that? "It's over. They're gone."

"Y-Yami." Bakura moans.

"I'm right here, Bakura." I say. Anzu moves so I can get to Bakura.I take his hand, squeezing it.

"What's going on?" Marik asks.

"It's just the effects of the fight. He's completely worn out. He's confused right now." Anzu replies.

"He's going to be alright though, right?" Yugi asks, worryingly.

"He will be. We just have to get him to wake up." Mai says.

"Marik, I need you to go find Ryou and Amane." Anzu says.

Marik blinks. "What for?"

"It might help Bakura to wake up." Anzu says.

"And what about the others?" Marik asks.

"They can come too, I suppose." Mai says. "Just give us room to work."

Marik and Yugi leave the room to go to the others. I continue to squeeze Bakura's hand, rubbing the top of it with my thumb.

"I'm here, Bakura." I say.

He stills, before falling down on the bed. I don't let go of his hand. Mai and Anzu are busy checking his vitals to make sure he's okay.

I watch as Bakura slowly opens his eyes.

"He's awake." I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Y-Yami?" he croaks.

Fresh tears stain my already wet cheeks. I fling myself at him.

"Bakura! Oh thank the gods! You're _finally_ awake!" I sob.

XXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

As soon as I open my eyes, I'm attacked by Yami. He's sobbing into my chest. I hold him, rubbing his back. Why is he so upset?

He moves away from me, looking at me with tears in his eyes.

"I'm so glad you're back." he says. "I was so worried. I didn't know if you'd ever come back I-"

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"You've been out for a week. You used a lot of energy to lock Aknadin, Gozaburo, and Julia away. You destroyed the Fangs as well." Yami explains.

"Oh," I say.

"Are you alright?" Yami asks moving to sit on the bed.

"I think so." I say. "Just a bit tired and really hungry."

"I'll tell Miho to make you some soup." Anzu says pulling out her phone and texting Miho.

"What are you doing Mai?" I ask.

"Making sure everything's okay with you." Mai replies. "Since you're awake we can remove some of this equipment."

She starts pulling things off of my chest and undoing things. Now all I have left is an IV and a heart monitor.

"You need anything, hun?" Mai asks.

I shake my head.

"Well, if you do then let us know." she says.

Miho comes in a few moments after Anzu and Mai have left with some soup. She places it on a tray and brings the tray up so I can reach it. Yami moves the pillows so they're supporting my back. He wraps his arm around my waist.

"Do you need anything else?" Miho asks.

I shake my head. "Thank you, Miho."

She smiles. "You're welcome and thank you for saving us all."

I blush, looking down into my soup.

Yami laughs, kissing me on the cheek.

As soon as Miho leaves there's a knock on the door.

"Open up, we wanna see if the world saver is still alive." I hear Mariku shout from the other side of the door.

"You guys can come in, you know." Yami shouts.

As soon as these words are spoken, everyone comes flooding in here like they're in a race nearly falling on top of each other.

"How are you, man?" Tristan asks.

"Are you feeling sick?" Ryou asks.

"Can we get you anything?" Kisara asks.

"I'm fine guys, just a bit tired. And no thanks, I think I've got everything I need." I reply.

"Well, if you need anything just let us know, okay?" Duke says.

I nod and return to eating my soup, slowly.

Something doesn't feel right. I'm not sure what it is, but I feel as though they know something that I should know but don't. I finish the last bit of my soup letting the soup cling against the glass bowl.

"Alright," I say after swallowing some water down, pushing the tray aside. "I want to know what's going on."

"What do you mean,Bakura?" Ryou asks.

I scan the room for everyone's expressions. What's going on?!

"You're hiding something." I say making eye contact with each one of them. "All of you." I say reaching Yami's eyes.

No one says anything. There's nothing to say. They've been caught.

"You might as well tell me." I say.

"Bakura," Yami says quietly.

I turn to face him. "Yes?" I press.

"I don't know how to say this but you're what I'm trying to say is that-I-we-"

"Oh, for the love of all that is holy! I'll tell him! Bakura," Mariku says. I look up at him. "_You're pregnant_."

**XXXXXXX**

**Been a week since they've gotten back. The baby's fine...Bakura's awake and he knows he's pregnant. What will his reaction be? Bomb...Bomb...BOMB! Review lovelies! asf;eak;d;fdfe **


	53. Chapter 53: Viper

**This chapter made me die of laughter! You'll see why. I'm thinking that next chapter will be the last one...possibly not sure yet...looks that way...hell I have no idea. But I am going to do an epilogue too! Yay! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer:I do not own Yugioh. If I did, Bakura and Yami would have admitted their true feelings for each other and my wonderful story Impossibly Yours would have happened. I do own this plot and all my OC characters.**

**Warning: This story contains violence, some character death, lemons and m-pregnancy if any of this bothers you, then you need to leave because I will not put up with annoying bitching.**

**Summary:**

**The day before Bakura, the crown prince of Hazu, the werewolf kingdom, is to be crowned the next king. His siblings Ryou and Amane are kidnapped by none other than the Syanian army. In the attempt to get his younger brother and sister away from the vampires, he is kidnapped as well and held at ransom by the vampire king, Dartz. Azizi, the king of Hazu gives up his life in order to spare his children. Dartz agrees, forcing Bakura to take Ryou and Amane to Domino City, posing as humans. When Bakura's friends arrive in Domino City to tell him the fate of his home, Bakura is furious, creating a clan to wipe out all vampires. Bakura falls in love with Yami, they start dating unaware of what and who each other really is but when Yami's brother Yugi is caught in one of the traps, everything falls apart.**

**Chapter Fifty-three: Viper**

[Bakura's POV]:

My eyes widen in shock. I stare at Mariku for what seems like forever. He has to be messing with me. I wouldn't put it past him; he's always trying to rile me up. I force my gaze from him to the others. They're all wearing the same expressions.**  
**

"Bakura?" Yami says worryingly, squeezing my hand.

"I-"

I lift the shirt I'm wearing, looking down at my stomach, rubbing it. Yami places his hand on mine. I look up to meet his eyes. I break down into a sob, clinging to Yami. He wraps his arms around me, running his fingers through my hair.

"Sh. It's going be alright." Yami says.

I look up at him, tears staining my cheeks. "I'm really-?" I can't finish.

"Yes, Bakura. You really are pregnant." Yami says wiping my tears away.

I look over at the others. They're all standing in silence. Even Mariku and Chazz aren't making any comments.

I look down. "I don't know what to say." I whisper. "It's so much-"

I all of a sudden feel dizzy. Next thing I know, everything goes black.

XXXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

I tried to tell Bakura that he was pregnant in the calmest way possible without having him get worked up. Unfortunately, Mariku blurted it out. Bakura's expression was that of pure shock. He glanced around the room at all of us, trying to see if Mariku was messing with him.

I was nearly knocked into the mattress when Bakura clings himself to me, sobbing into my chest. I run my fingers through his hair, doing my best to calm him. After he calms a bit, he searches everyone's eyes, wanting to see how they're going to react. The shock of it all must have been too much because he falls back against me.

"Bakura!" Ryou shouts running up to the bed. The others move around us.

"Alright everyone, back up." Mai says coming into the room. Anzu is behind her with a tray of medical equipment.

Everyone does. My grip on Bakura tightens.

"Is he alright?" I ask nervously as Anzu checks Bakura's vitals.

"He's just in shock, sweetheart." Anzu reassures me. "He'll wake up soon."

"Oh thank gods." Ryou let's out a sigh of relief.

"Bakura's strong." Mariku says tightening his grip on Ryou. "He'll wake up soon, Ry. A little shock isn't going to scare him."

"Since when have you said anything good about Bakura?" Amane asks.

"Mariku loves Bakura, he just doesn't want to admit to it." Marik says.

Mariku snorts. "I do not-"

"Oh Mariku stop denying it." Ryou giggles. "You know you care for Bakura."

Mariku looks away and mumbles something incoherent. I smile slightly. The slim form in my arms stirs.

"Bakura?" I say gently, moving him so he's lying in my arms.

"Y-Yami?" Bakura gasps looking up at me.

"Yes, love it's me." I say.

"What happened?" he asks.

"Passed out." Chazz says. "What else?"

I look up and give Chazz a look. He shrugs.

"Are you okay?" I ask Bakura, looking down at him.

He sits up slowly. "I think so." he replies.

"Bakura, we need to talk to you about your pregnancy." Anzu says. "Will that be okay?"

Bakura nods.

XXXXXXX

[Mariku's POV]:

Bakura and Yami wanted privacy while discussing Bakura's condition and the baby's. Ryou, Amane, and Marik were a handful to get out of the room. I understand they're worried, but they can't keep hovering over Yami and Bakura like that. They need space.

I don't know what to think about this. I mean I'm going to be an uncle before long. Bakura and I never got along before, but now I know he needs me. He needs someone strong to support him. He needs all of us.

"Mariku?" Ryou says. We're cuddled up in one of the recliners. Everyone else on the couches or recliners. We're watching a movie.

"Yes?" I ask brushing his hair with my fingers.

"Do you think Kura's going to be alright?" he asks.

"Bakura's going to be fine. Like Mai said he's just in shock." I reply.

"Who could blame him?" Tristan says. "If I woke up and told I was pregnant I'd pass out too."

"We could have avoided that if dumbass over here didn't blurt it out." Marik says jabbing his thumb towards me.

"Hey, he was going to find out anyways." I shrug. "Might as well have gotten it over and done with. Why drag something out?"

"Because he just woke up from a week coma and all of a sudden you put _that_ on him?" Alexis snaps.

"Alright, alright." I say. "So maybe I did do that all wrong, but it's not important. What is important is how Bakura's going to take all of this."

"Do you think he'll keep it. I mean I know he won't kill it but…" Yugi trails off.

"Bakura will love and raise his baby." Marik assures him. "If I know Bakura as well as I think I do, then he will."

"Marik's right, Yugi." Amane says. "Bakura loves kids. He'll be thrilled that he and Yami are going to have one."

"What do you guys think it is?" Syrus asks.

"He'll definitely have a boy." I say tightening my grip on Ryou.

"And what makes you say that?" Ryou asks. "For all we know he could have a girl."

"True," I say, "but I have a feeling he'll have a boy."

XXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

Yami wraps one of his arms around my waist, holding my hand with the other. Everyone's left save for Mai and Anzu who are going to discuss my pregnancy with me. Amane, Ryou, Yugi, and Marik tried desperately to stay, but I refused. After much protest and a promise to them that they could come in as soon as I got done discussing things with Yami, Mai, and Anzu they could come back in.

"There are some things we need to tell you." Mai says.

I nod, squeezing Yami's hand tighter.

"You're three months pregnant." Anzu says.

My eyes widened. "Is my baby okay?" I ask.

"She's fine." Mai says. "Growing healthy and everything."

I let out a sigh of relief.

"You're not going to like this, but the baby requires you to drink blood." Mai says.

I curl my lips in disgust. Yami looks around me to see my expression and burst into a fit of laughter.

"Oh Bakura, it's not _that_ bad." Yami laughs.

"Maybe not for you. You're a vampire! You _like_ the taste of blood." I say.

"You can handle it. It's for the baby." Yami says.

"Yeah I know, but I don't like it." I say.

Yami laughs.

"You're going to be on bed rest for a while." Mai says.

"Ugh!" I groan.

Anzu and Mai exchange glances before bursting in a fit of laughter. Yami and I blink, staring them in confusion.

"Oh we got them good didn't we, Anzu?" Mai giggles.

"We sure did." Anzu says.

"Wait-so you mean that?"

"Yes you can get up Bakura." Anzu says between laughs. "being in here isn't going to do any good for you or the baby. You need to get out and exercise."

"So I can get up now?" I ask hopefully.

"Not tonight. Tomorrow you can." Mai says. "I'll send the others down here."

"Thank you Mai, Anzu." I say looking at them.

"No problem, now you make sure you get some sleep and if you need anything let me know." Mai says.

I nod.

XXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

I lay Bakura and myself on the bed. We're lying on our sides, facing one another. The others should be up here soon.

"How are you feeling?" I ask.

"Tired." Bakura yawns.

"Do you want me to tell call Anzu or Mai back and tell them you want to sleep?" I ask.

Bakura shakes his head. "No, I think they need to know I'm fine."

"We've all been worried sick about you." I say taking his hand in mine.

"I know." Bakura sighs.

"What were you screaming about?" I ask. "We're you having a nightmare?"

Bakura looks away, nodding.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I ask.

Bakura shrugs.

"Does it have to do with what happened in Hazu?" I ask.

Bakura doesn't say anything.

"Bakura?"

"How do you handle it?" he whispers his voice on the verge of cracking.

"How do I handle what?" I ask.

Bakura turns to face me. His eyes are full of tears ready to spill over. My own widen at what he's referring to. I pull him to me. He clings to me, sobbing.

"Hold me." he cries. "Just hold me. Make it go away!"

"I'm here, Bakura. He's not going to hurt you anymore. He's gone." I whisper into his hair.

"I wanted to end the war by myself," Bakura sniffs. "I wanted to find the Fang of Darkness. But he was down there..he was so strong. I thought I was dying the pain was unbearable. He said we'd fight for the Fang of Darkness, but he used some type of power to send me back into my human form. Then, he…"

Bakura didn't finish. He couldn't. I hold him tightly running my fingers through his hair. I look up and notice the door is cracked open slightly.

"You can come in guys." I say.

The opens a bit more and everyone slowly walks in.

"Is he alright?" Joey asks.

"He's just overwhelmed by everything that's happening." I reply.

"Is there anything we can do?" Mana asks.

I look at everyone then down at Bakura who's fallen asleep in my arms.

"Let's refrain from talking about what happened in Hazu for a while." I say keeping my eyes on Bakura's sleeping form.

XXXXXX

[Two months later]:

[Criss' POV]:

It had been about two months since we defeated our enemies in Hazu and found out that Bakura was pregnant. He's five months along now. Mai said that his baby is growing perfectly. Bakura hasn't been too thrilled about drinking blood. I try to suppress a laugh at Bakura's face every time he drinks it. I wonder how Mom dealt with drinking blood. Then again, she was posing as a vampire so I'm sure she was used to it when she became pregnant with me.

I look over at Bakura who's sitting on the couch. Yami's arm is wrapped around him. Bakura sits up.

"Where are you going, Bakura?" Yami asks.

"To the bathroom." Bakura replies. "And don't you dare follow me in there because I can use it without your assistance."

"But what if you fall?" Yami asks.

"Then I fall." Bakura shrugs.

"Bakura, don't be like that." Yami says. "No one else is going to be in there…"

"But _you_ will be." Bakura snaps.

Suddenly, Mariku burst into a fit of laughter. This, causes Bakura to, as usual, change into his werewolf form and knock Mariku to the ground.

"Bakura stop it!" My parents and Mahad race into the living room where Bakura's inches from tearing Mariku to shreds. Marik and Seto help them pry Bakura off of Mariku.

Once Bakura calms down, he returns to his human form. He glares at Mariku. This pregnancy is making him snap at nothing. I'm worried about him. If he's this bad now, how will he be later on?

XXXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

Bakura's five months pregnant and his temper is off the charts. No matter how much I try to help him, he refuses my help. I think the fact that he's having trouble moving around now is getting to him. He hates depending on people for help. He thinks it's weakness. He needs to realize that it's not.

We haven't discussed what we're going to do because Bakura snaps at everything anyone says. It's hard to talk to him without him going off the deep end. One minute he's angry, throwing things and attacking Mariku like he did a few hours ago, or he's sobbing. Sometimes he sobs against me. Other times, Marik. We're the only ones that he'll listen to. Most of the time…

Marik and Bakura are cuddled up next to each other on the couch. Bakura having calmed down once Marik helped out. I was so grateful for his help, if it weren't for Marik I think I would have lost it by now. Bakura's moods have been out of control. I need all the support I can get.

Then there's the sickness Bakura's been enduring. I think it's getting worse actually. Anzu informed me it's naturally that he's getting sick and he's actually doing better, not worse. Then there's the fact that he has to drink blood. The first couple of times he adamantly refused, throwing it across the room. Mai had to make him drink it for the first few days but after Marik said he needed to drink it for the baby, Bakura finally did.

At first, Bakura responding to Marik more than I bothered me, but then I realized it's because I'm always around Bakura, constantly trying to help him. Bakura and Marik are best friends. He'd trust Marik with things.

I walk outside, standing on the porch. It's snowing. It's December. I don't like winter time. It's too cold for my tastes. Syan doesn't have winter because vampires are cold-bloodied creatures and we can't handle the cold, but adapting to things is what I've done all my life. After all, Dartz forced all of us to do sun rituals.

He apologized for what he did to us. Especially to Criss, Fiona, Bakura, and me. At first, Bakura wasn't too thrilled about accepting his apology, but I finally convinced him we have more important things to worry about than holding grudges.

We're uncertain of how long Bakura will be pregnant for given that this is technically the first time a full-bloodied Hazuian Werewolf and a full-bloodied Syanian Vampire have had a child together. Mai thinks it'll be about ten more months that Bakura's pregnant since he's carrying a baby with both of our genes. Mahad said werewolves carry their babies for about a year. If I recall correctly, my mother told me that she carried my brothers and me for fifteen months. Dartz said that Fiona was pregnant with Criss for thirteen months.

Mai thinks that Bakura might be pregnant even longer than that from the way things are going. Mai believes this is because since Bakura is a full bloodied werewolf and I'm a full-bloodied vampire our baby will carry on both of our characteristics meaning he'll have my wings and claws and Bakura's ability to change forms. We've learned that we're having a boy. Marik is essatic he'll get to have a nephew to play with. Blair's happy she'll get to have a little playmate. She's even offered to help out when the baby comes.

"Yami?" I hear Yugi say.

I turn to look at my brother. "Hey Yugi." I say turning back to look at the snow falling. He walks up next to me, we don't say anything for a while.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Yugi says.

"Hmm."

"What are you doing out here?" he asks.

"Thinking." I reply.

"It's a lot to take in." Yugi says.

"Indeed." I agree.

Silence fills the night sky.

"Bakura's sound asleep. Mariku took him up to you guys room." Yugi says.

"_Mariku_ did?" I exclaim.

Yugi giggles. "Yeah. He's been a big help lately hasn't he?"

"He wasn't today." I mutter.

"Oh Yami, you know how he is." Yugi says.

"Yeah I know. It's just I'm having a hard time with Bakura right now." I sigh.

"Bakura's being difficult that's for sure." Yugi says.

"Tell me about it." I say.

"And you'd be the same way."

"What?" I ask looking at him.

Yugi rolls his eyes. "Don't tell me that if it were the other way around you wouldn't be acting the same way Bakura's acting."

"Well I-"

"So get off Bakura's case. His hormones are out of control. Can't blame him there though he _is_ carrying your son." Yugi says.

I give my little brother a look. "And what's that supposed to mean, Yugi?" I ask.

"Exactly how it sounds." Yugi shrugs.

"You're lucky I love you." I say.

Yugi rolls his eyes. "And you're lucky you have so many people that love you, otherwise you and Bakura'd be shit out of luck." Yugi says. "But anyways, how have you been doing?"

"I'm here." I say looking out.

"Are you worried you're not going to be a good father?" Yugi asks.

"Yeah…"

"Yami? Yugi?" I hear Dartz say. We both turn to look at him.

"Yes?" I ask.

"I don't mean to disrupt your conversation, but I needed to speak with the two of you about something." Dartz says.

"Can we go inside to talk?" Yugi asks jumping up and down and rubbing his arms. "It's freezing!"

"And who told you to come out in the cold with no coat on?" I scold.

Yugi rolls his eyes. "Oh and like you brought one out?"

I laugh. "Let's go back inside."

XXXXXXXX

[Marik's POV]:

I had held Bakura in my arms until he fell asleep. Yugi nor Yami were angry with me. They understood the bond that Bakura and I shared. The fact that we were once lovers doesn't faze them in the slightest. I'm glad too because I don't view Bakura in such a way anymore.

It's getting harder and harder for us to calm Bakura down. He must have a wild baby in there. Figures he'd have a wild son. He and Yami both are as hardheaded and active as they come.

Yami went outside. He's been doing that lately. I'm worried about him. Mariku takes Bakura upstairs without any protest tonight. I know it's not because he feels bad about upsetting Bakura tonight. I'm not sure why he's being so..helpful of him..I mean I know my brother cares for Bakura, but…

Yugi and Yami come in with Dartz about thirty minutes after Mariku took Bakura to bed. Dartz called a meeting, saying he needed to talk to us about something important. So here we are, in the living room while Bakura's upstairs sound asleep. Miho, Anzu, and Mai keeping an eye on him. Blair's sitting on my lap. Yugi's cuddled up next to me. Ryou and Mariku are on the other end of the couch. Everyone else is curled up with their respective lovers on the other couch or recliners.

"Alright, is there a reason that you've called us here when it's close to midnight?" Mariku asks tersely.

"Yes." Dartz replies.

All of us shift, listening intently.

"As you all know we've defeated Julia, Aknadin and Gozaburo a few months back and our homes are still destroyed." Dartz says. "Fiona, Mahad, and I have been discussing this and we think it would be a good idea for some of us to go back to Hazu and Syan and rebuild them and making them one kingdom."

"We've also fixed the treaty." Fiona says. "Bakura and Yami just have to sign it."

"Me?" Yami asks pointing to himself.

"Why yes, you're going to be the king. Don't you think you have to sign your own treaty?" Fiona winks.

"And what about you two?" Atem asks.

"I don't want to be king anymore." Dartz replies. "In fact, we're not even sure if we're going to come back with you guys."

"What?!" I cry. "What about Mana and Criss?"

"Mana and Criss can do whatever they please." Fiona says. "But Dartz and I want to stay in the human world for a while."

"Will you come visit?" Ryou asks.

"Of course sweetheart." Fiona smiles.

"Yeah we want to make sure Bakura and Yami are doing their jobs right." Dartz winks at Yami.

"And we want to see that little sugar plum too." Fiona says.

"So what's the plan?" Tristan asks, stretching.

"Well, do you want to rebuild the kingdoms and put them together?" Mahad asks.

"Sure." Atem says. "I think it'll be good for everyone."

"It will be." Jaden says. "We can finally live in peace, man."

"What about Bakura?" I ask glancing up the stairs. "We all can't leave him."

"And you won't." Dartz says. "We'll be going in groups to work."

"Also, before we decide who's going to be in the first group, none of you are to tell Bakura what's going on. We want it to be a surprise for him." Fiona says.

"And how exactly are we going to sneak out of here without him knowing?" Chazz scoffs.

"Let us take care of that." Dartz says. "You have more important things to worry about."

"So, who's all coming in this first group?" Fiona asks. "Be warned, it's going to be a lot of work and quite messy."

[Mariku's POV]:

So Fiona, Dartz and Mahad want us to go back to Syan and Hazu and somehow combine them together. Not sure how we're going to do that, but I guess we'll find out. Of course, with me helping we can do anything. It's supposed to be some surprise for Bakura. As if Bakura doesn't have enough surprises to deal with right now.

Marik has questioned my 'strange' attitude these past two months. I don't have an answer I can give him honestly. I'm not helping Bakura for his sake nor Yami's. It's really for me because I don't want anything happening to my nephew. Marik thinks there's something more to it. Maybe there is, maybe there's not. It doesn't really matter. Everyone should just shut up and get off my case about it.

I've decided I should go with the first group since they're going to be lots of manual labor going on. They need someone like me to help them in cleaning that shit up. Dartz better be helping us because it _is_ his fault Syan and Hazu are destroyed. We leave tomorrow. About time, I was getting bored listening to Bakura's bitching. I swear if he weren't pregnant I'd attack his ass. He's going to pay for attacking me like he did earlier today. He snaps at everyone. Yami needs to fuck him a couple of times maybe then he'll shut up.

Oh well, I guess I shouldn't be so mean to him. I mean he is carrying my nephew. Hopefully he'll be awesome like me. I'll sneak him off and teach him how to piss off Bakura. Heh. That sounds fun.

XXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

Stupid pregnancy! How long will I have to endure this torment? Everyone's on my ass about stupid shit like me 'taking it easy' and 'not getting too upset.' Wellll I wouldn't _get_ so fucking upset if they'd fuck off! **UGH**!

"Okay, Bakura, breathe." I say to myself.

I slump back into the couch. Yesterday I thought I was going to rip a bitch in half. Mahad, Dartz, Fiona, Marik and Yami had to pull me off of Mariku. He didn't even change into his wolf form. He must not take me seriously. I'll show him to mess with me! Too bad he's not here right now…

I have no idea where he, Chazz, Atem, Atticus, Dartz, Criss, Mana, Jaden, Syrus, Fiona, and Mahad have gone and honestly I don't want to know. Everyone is just driving me crazy! They just won't stop with their constant: "Are you alright?" "Can we get you anything?" Yesterday Yami wanted to help me use the bathroom! Like hell!

Don't get me wrong, I get they're trying to help, but it's a bit much. I mean I'm _pregnant_ not _**helpless**_! I mean, it is hard to get around and my back is killing me and I'm sick just about every damn morning, but that's not going to stop me. I refuse to sit on the couch or lie in my bed. I want to actually do something. I'm so bored it's not even funny!

"Bakura?" Yami says walking into our room.

"What?" I snap without meaning to.

Yami sighs, walking in the room. "I've made you something to eat." he says carrying a tray of sandwiches with two glasses. One bound to be blood. Lucky me.

I sit up. Yami knows better than to help me, he stands there with the tray until I get myself adjusted.

"Alright, bring it over." I sigh.

He does, placing it on the rollout tray and bringing it to me. I allow this, not really care right now.

"You can sit down you know." I say when he doesn't move to.

Yami sits down slowly. Good gods, doesn't he think I'm going to kill him?

"Alright, what's wrong with you?" I ask.

"Hmm?" Yami asks clearly not paying attention.

I set my sandwich down. "You're acting weird. Are you okay?"

Yami nods.

"I don't believe you." I say.

"Bakura, I can assure you I'm fine." Yami says.

I push the tray of food out of the way. "Come here." I say.

"But you need to-"

"**Oh for the love of**-" I grab the front of his shirt pulling him towards me kissing him harshly.

**XXXXXXX**

**LMAO! Bakura's bitching hath arrived! The scene where Bakura is trying to go to the bathroom and Yami's wanting to 'help' him is kinda like the scene in 'As I Fall' where Malik (the yami) is trying to assist Bakura to the bathroom because he has a head injury. I thought I'd be hilarious like that and use it with pregnant Bakura. Haha. Well, now we're going to combine Hazu and Syan into one giant kingdom and Yami and Bakura are going to be the kings. Yay! *does happy dance* Next chappie we shall see what the first group is up to! Review lovelies! **


	54. Chapter 54: Marveled

**AHHHHH this chappie is AMAZING! I thought I wasn't going to have anything good planned! But I do! AHHH! Alright so I'm not telling y'all what happens, but I will say this: NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST ONE! **

**Readers: *Cries* **

**Cast:*parties* **

**Me: BUT **

**Cast: NOOOO! **

**Readers: *sits up in excitement. **

**Me: I'll be doing an epilogue! Yay! So enjoy! **

**Disclaimer:I do not own Yugioh. If I did, Bakura and Yami would have admitted their true feelings for each other and my wonderful story Impossibly Yours would have happened. I do own this plot and all my OC characters.**

**Warning: This story contains violence, some character death, lemons and m-pregnancy if any of this bothers you, then you need to leave because I will not put up with annoying bitching.**

**Summary:**

**The day before Bakura, the crown prince of Hazu, the werewolf kingdom, is to be crowned the next king. His siblings Ryou and Amane are kidnapped by none other than the Syanian army. In the attempt to get his younger brother and sister away from the vampires, he is kidnapped as well and held at ransom by the vampire king, Dartz. Azizi, the king of Hazu gives up his life in order to spare his children. Dartz agrees, forcing Bakura to take Ryou and Amane to Domino City, posing as humans. When Bakura's friends arrive in Domino City to tell him the fate of his home, Bakura is furious, creating a clan to wipe out all vampires. Bakura falls in love with Yami, they start dating unaware of what and who each other really is but when Yami's brother Yugi is caught in one of the traps, everything falls apart.**

**Chapter Fifty-four: Marveled**

[Serenity's POV]:

"So have you decided?" Amane asks taking a seat beside me. I assumed she was watching the snow fall. Kisara and she had told me that the ground was covered in it. I bet it's beautiful.

Dartz called a meeting and told us of the plan. We're going in groups back to Hazu and Syan combine them together. I'm not sure how long we're going to be working. I'm sure the first group will be the longest. When I was a werewolf and used my wolf form to see, I saw the destruction. It was just awful. I still can't believe someone as kind as Dartz actually did that. I guess that's what happens when you're possessed by an evil force.

It's sad really. Julia let her anger get the best of her. I'm glad I'm able to be with Kisara and Amane. I know eventually I'll have to decide if I want to be a werewolf or a vampire. How can I decide that though? I liked being a werewolf, but I also want to know how it feels to be a vampire too. Then again...I kinda want to stay a human. Maybe that would be the best option. I'll feel terrible using Atticus' powers for trial and error.

I shake my head. "No, I haven't."

"Well, take you time Serenity." Kisara says taking my head. Amane sits next to me on the other side.

"The construction will be a while so we have time, but you will have to decide before we get to Hazu." Amane says.

I nod.

"Hey guys," Yugi says. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." Kisara replies. "You?"

"Mare and I were playing with Blair." Yugi replies. I hear him flop down on the other couch.

"She wear you out, Yugi?" I giggle.

'Gods! How can someone have _that_ much energy?" he exclaims.

Amane laughs. "Looks like you've got your hands full. Just wait til the other rugrat comes."

"Oh he's going to be a handful." Marik says. "You guys want some cookies? Miho made them."

"Sure." I say. Kisara some down for me in a saucer and a glass of milk. "Thanks Kisara."

"No problem." she says.

"So what do you think Bakura and Yami are going to name their son?" I ask.

"That's a good question." Yugi says. "We'll have to see what he looks before they name him though."

I bit my lip. That's the one thing about staying human. I won't be able to see my nephew. Ever. I've seen what everyone else looks like when I was a temporary werewolf using my wolf form. I have no idea what I look like. Amane and Kisara calm I'm beautiful. I want to see myself. I want to see Bakura and Yami's baby, but how do I decide what I want to be?

"Serenity? Are you okay?" Kisara asks squeezing my hand.

"Oh Serenity did I upset you?" Yugi asks. "I'm sorry I didn't-"

I hadn't noticed tears had started falling until they reached the corners of my mouth.

"No Yugi you didn't upset me. It's just...I don't know what to do." I say.

"What do you mean?" Marik asks.

"Well, you guys know that I'll have to eventually be turned into a vampire or werewolf and well, I'm not sure which one to go for. I mean I liked being a werewolf, but I also want to know how it feels to be a vampire…." I say.

"Then get Atticus to help you out when he gets back." Marik says.

"But I don't use him." I say.

"Atticus won't mind, Serenity." Yugi says. "He'll be happy to help."

"But what if I can never figure out what I want to be? Will I have to give up you guys?" I ask.

"Of course not." Amane says. "If you want me to I can talk to Yami about this-"

"Yami's busy with Bakura." I say. "He's not going to want to talk to me about this."

"Nonsense." Yugi says. "Yami'll be glad to help out."

"Besides, how can he help me out?" I sigh.

"Remember what Fiona and Dartz said." Kisara says. "Yami and Bakura will be the new kings, so they can make changes to the treaty."

"Exactly. So if you want to stay human, you can." Amane says.

"Whatever you decide we'll be here for you." Marik says. "Just make sure whatever you decide you still stay awesome, okay?"

I feel myself blush. "Thanks Marik. I'll try."

"You better." he says.

XXXXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

I had come in our room to give Bakura his food and the food for the baby. Bakura was sitting on the couch. The TV was on, but I doubt Bakura was paying attention to it. He seemed to be glaring at it.

"Bakura?" I ask.

"What?" he snaps.

"I've made you something to eat." I reply holding the tray of food.

I place the tray on the rollout tray and bring it to him. I stand there staring at him. I wished there was something I could do to help him. He seems so angry. Is he mad that I got him pregnant? I wasn't even thinking about that. I mean I knew it was a possibility he could get pregnant, but I wasn't expecting it to be this soon. Am I ready for this? A full time father? Will my son love me and Bakura? Will we be able to provide for him and teach him the right way?

"You can sit down you know." Bakura says as he takes a bite out of his sandwich.

I take a sit. Bakura sets his sandwich down and turns to me.

"Alright, what's your problem?" he asks.

"Hmm?"

"You're acting weird." Bakura says.

I blink. What is he talking about? Am I acting weird? I hadn't noticed. I just want him to be happy but no matter what I do he's not.

"Come here." Bakura says motioning for me to come over to him.

"But you need to-" I say but he doesn't let me finish.

"**Oh for the love of**-" he pulls me to him by my shirt collar and forces our lips together, kissing me harshly. His arms wrap around my neck keeping me in place. I pry his arms off of me and pull away from the kiss.

"What?" he pants.

"Bakura, you need to eat." I say.

"I'll eat later." he growls. "I need you, Yami."

"Bakura, I know this is hard for you to deal with, but you're going to have to eat. I know you don't like eating so often, but it's for your own good. I don't want you getting sick." I say.

"I'm already gettng sick from having to eat all this shit." I spits.

"I'm sorry Bakura."

"Why are you sorry?" he asks.

"Because I'm the one that got you pregnant. I'm the one that's forcing you to deal with these things." I say.

"Yami, I _want_ to have your baby. I'm thrilled to be carrying your son, it's just...I don't know I feel so aggravated. I feel like I'm not going to be a good mom…"

"You will be." I say taking his hand. "I'll help you in every way I can."

"Thank you, Yami." Bakura says looking down.

"Now, how about you eat and then I'll make love to you." I say.

"You'd do that for me?" he asks looking up at me.

"You know I'd do anything for you. Now eat up, the faster you eat the faster we-"

Bakura devours his sandwich and glass of blood drowning the blood with some milk. He moves so he's lying on the couch.

"Okay, I didn't mean _that_ fast."

Bakura smirks. "Just get your sexy ass over here."

XXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

Yami crawls on top of me, careful of my stomach. He kisses me gently on the lips. I don't want him to be gentle. I don't have time for that foolishness. I want him to make me scream. I grab his hard, keeping him from moving. I sit up a bit laying kisses on his neck, sucking on the tender flesh. Yami moans. He pushes me back against the couch, kissing my neck and collarbone. I run my hands under his shirt, clawing his back. Yami bites down on the base of my throat. It's not enough to break the skin, but enough where I buck my hips against his forces our clothed erections to meet, both of us hissing from the contact.

Yami motions for me to sit up and I oblige. He helps me remove my shirt. I lie back down and he removes his. Yami takes my lips in his. Our tongues to battle in each other's mouth. My nails claw his back. I buck my hips and our pelvises meet. Yami grinds his into mine. I wrap my arms around his waist to keep him from moving.

Yami breaks the kiss, panting.

"Shit, Bakura. You're killing me."

I smirk, sitting up to kiss him. We kiss passionately for a moment before we have to break away to breathe.

"Get me out of these pants." I command.

"My pleasure." Yami says erotically.

I feel a shiver of pleasure and anticipation run through my veins as he removes the rest of our clothes. I never wanted him inside of me as much as I do right now. That rock hard muscle bound tanned body, large leathery wings and long thick appendage between his legs made me choke on my own life and drown in my desire for him.

And his eyes. _Oh gods_, his eyes did wonders to me. I loved that look. The look of pure lust and love all rolled into one. Those gorgeous crimson eyes that, when I met them, caused my heart to pound in my chest and my soul to melt.

We stared at each other for a moment. I opened my legs more for him. I wanted him. I needed him. I needed to feel that burning passion he ignited for me. Yami leaned down and kissed me. I kissed back fiercely using my legs to bring the lower half of his body to mine. Yami pulled away from the kiss.

"Not yet." he breathes.

I growl in annoyance. Yami chuckles.

"Relax," he says stroking my face. I close my eyes leaning into the touch. Yami removes his hand kissing my lips for a brief moment before kissing down my body slowly. Each kiss is so slow, it sends jolts throughout my body like little bolts of electricity shocking my core. I entangled my hands within his hair, pulling on it as he continues to tease me.

He kisses my stomach, rubbing the small bump that's formed because of our baby. He cradles the sides of it rubbing up and down. I moan my eyes flutter closed.

"I'm going to make love to your mama now. Don't kick too much." he says to our baby.

Yami gives ticklish kisses that have me in a giggling fit. He kisses back up until lips are inches from mine. He moves so his erection is pressing against my entrance. He slides into me and I buck my hips so he's fully sheathed within me.

I slides out slowly before pushing back in. The pace is too slow for my tastes. I notice the smirk on his face and I know he's teasing me. I buck my hips so harshly he falls on top of me. Before he has time to compose himself, I wrap my legs around his waist. He sits up enough so he can look at me.

"You better stop fucking around and fuck me." I growl seductively.

I feel Yami shiver in pleasure at my words. He presses our lips together, exploring my mouth. I do the same. I love the way he tastes. It's so addicting, like a drug. He sits up and my legs fall beside of him. He thrusts into me. He lifts me up in his arms, his wings wrapping around me. The insides are so soft like feathers. He thrust into me hard causing me to scream his name so loudly I think it's a screech. He groans, my body tightening around his length massaging him, pulling him deeper into my body.

He takes one of his one his hands, snaking it between our bodies to pleasure me. I let out a shout of pleasure as he continues to thrust into me and stroke me. I buck my hips, wanting him to return to me. I hate when he has to leave me. And, I guess he hates it too because it's only a split second before we're reunited again.

His erection slides in my insides with ease. Our blood providing slick movement for him. The tip of his cock hitting my prostate with such force it has me screeching his name and clawing at his chest.

Yami leans down to kiss me. His tongue invades my mouth like a disease and I give him my own. We pull apart much to our displeasure, but only for a brief moment to gulp in some air. We lock lips in a hungry kiss. Yami wraps his arms around my waist bringing me up on his thighs. I don't know how much deeper he can get inside of me, but he better get deeper. I rock my hips back and forth.

Yami steadies my movements, gripping my highs so tightly I can feel his claws two inches inside of them. It doesn't hurt, it sends jolts of pleasure throughout me. Yami bites on the base of my throat, hissing in pleasure as he's engulfed within me. He lays me back down gently, removing his wings from around me, stretching them fully. They're so large that when spread out like this, I can't see anything but Yami. And he's all I want to see.

Yami and I stare into each other's eyes as we continue to meet one another. We pant, moan and scream as we near our climaxes. With each movement, I can feel his soul burning with mine. It ignites such passion within my core. I can feel our son reacting to the intensity, kicking harshly within me.

Yami grabs my erection again, stroking it in time with his thrusts. That burning passion of love in his eyes is enough to send me over the edge. I scream his name as the pleasure rips through me causing me to shake violently. My eyes roll in the back of my head at the intensity of it.

Yami thrusts into me a few more times before he reaches ultimate pleasure, releasing into me so hard it burns me, exciting me like never before. He collapses on top of me, panting, sweat covering our bodies.

"Oh gods, Bakura!" Yami exclaims suddenly sitting up. "I'm so sorry! Are you okay-Is the baby hurt."

I silence him by taking his hand and placing it on my stomach. When he feels the little dynamite kick, he breathes a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank the gods. I thought I-"

"You need to have more faith in yourself love." I say.

He slides out of me. He stands up, picking me up.

"Hey let me go!" I protest squirming in his arms.

"I don't think so. We're going to sleep." he says.

"Will you hold me?" I ask as he lays me gently on the bed.

"But of course my beautiful little wolf." he says lying down beside of me. He brings me to him and pulls the covers over us. I close my eyes, snuggling up next to him.

XXXXXX

[Several months later…]:

[Ryou's POV]:

Bakura is about ten months pregnant now. It's getting harder and harder for him to move around. He hates that. During these past few months, we've been going over to Hazu and Syan and rebuilding it. The construction is going great. Bakura has asked where we keep going. I tell him it's a secret and for him not to worry about it. He hates when I answer him like that.

I've been decorating the insides with Serenity, Alexis, Marik, and Fiona's help with cleaning and decorating the insides of the palace. The others had been rebuilding the villages and such. It's nearly completed. I think a good five months or so and we should be done.

Bakura is leaning back against the couch his feet propped up on a footstool with pillows. Yami has one arm wrapped around him rubbing Bakura's stomach with the other.

"Does he kick a lot?" Alexis asks.

She, Bakura, Yami, Mokuba, Serenity, Atem, Marik, Jaden, Marik, Syrus and I are all sitting in the living room. The others are working on Bakura's present.

"Yeah," Bakura smiles rubbing his stomach.

"I knew you'd have a wild baby, Yami." Atem says.

Yami blushes.

"We're going to have a beautiful baby." Bakura says. "Isn't that right little dynamite?"

I can help but smile at my brother's nickname for his baby. It fits him so well. A thought comes to me.

"What are you going to name the baby?" I ask.

Bakura and Yami look at me.

"You know, I have no idea." Yami says. "I haven't thought about it."

"I haven't either." Bakura says.

"How much longer did Mai say you'd be pregnant?" Mokuba asks.

"Well, from the looks of things probably another six months." Yami says.

"Six more months of torture!" Bakura groans.

"Now, now Bakura. You know that little dynamite has to grow his lovely wings and claws so when he's born he can attack you." Yami teases.

"I'll have him attack you." Bakura says.

"Very funny." Yami says.

"You started it."

"I'll finish it."

Soon they're locking lips.

"Gods and I thought _I_ was horny." Yugi says.

We look up to see him in the doorway.

"Marik I thought you were-"

My eyes widened when the rest of them flood in. What the hell? How many months has it been?!

"Well, look who's back." Bakura says.

"And look who can't walk." Mariku says.

"Mariku please don't start." Mahad says putting his face in his hand for a moment. "I can't handle that drama right now."

"And just where have you guys been?" Bakura asks.

"It's a surprise, sweetheart." Fiona says.

XXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

So after about forty years the rest of my pack comes back covered head to toe with dirt. Their clothes ripped. Something's going on here and I plan on finding out what. Mariku, as usual, wants to taunt me about my pregnancy. He should get knocked up and see how _he_ feels. Bitch.

Though, he _has_ been helping me, I just wished he'd shut up and stop bothering me about this. It's already stressing me out that I can't move! I mean, I can...it's just it hurts to. I have to have Marik or Yami help me.

I tried to ask Fiona what's going on. Of course, her answer is: "It's a surprise." I don't have time for that foolishness! I want to know what the hell is happening!

I narrow my eyes at her. "Are you sure that you're not all going out and fighting bad guys without me?"

"That'd be entertaining." Chazz says.

"Sure would be." Jaden says. "Hey, Bakura, how ya been man?"

I shrug my shoulders.

"He's been bitchy, annoying, he cries all the time and throws things. And he and Yami fuck like there's no tomorrow." Marik says counting off the items on his fingers.

"For your information Yami and I have not had sex in a few months." I hiss.

"Yes, but those first few months y'all had it about everyday." Marik says.

"And it turned you on so badly." Mariku smirks.

"It did not!" Marik exclaims a blush staining his cheeks.

I burst into a fit of laughter. "Ha, good one Mariku!"

"Bakura, stop being mean to Marik." Yami chastises.

I roll my eyes at my lover. He closes his eyes, shaking his head.

"Oh so now you're going to take his side?" Marik spits.

"No." I say finally catching my breathe enough to talk. "It was just so damn funny! The expression on your face."

"Oh Marik, tonight we can have some fun." Yugi says sitting in Marik's lap.

Marik wraps his arms around his little lover immediately going for his neck.

"No one wants to see that." I smirk.

Marik pulls away from Yugi. "And no one wants to hear you."

My smirk widens. "Are you jealous because I can scream louder than you?"

"Ryou definitely screams louder than all of you." Mariku says tightening his grip on my brother.

"What?!" Ryou exclaims. "I do not!"

XXXXXXX

[Yugi's POV]:

It's been a torturous five months without Marik, but I had to go and help the others rebuild the kingdoms. Making it into one kingdom has been difficult, but it's going to be worth it in the end. Marik and Yami can't leave Bakura because they're the only ones that can really calm Bakura down. Marik's told me that Bakura's gotten worse. I can only imagine. Poor Bakura. He's gotten so big.

Yami talks to the baby. This calms Bakura a lot. When Yami talks to his baby I can see such love in his eyes that I've never seen in him before. I'm just too excited about this. Six more months, that's when Mai said that little dynamite's going to come. Yami said that he kicks constantly, especially when he's talking to him. Bakura sings to him.

The next group left a few days ago. We're getting closer and closer to completing it. I'm glad. I'm utterly exhausted. Dartz goes with every group. He feels like it's his duty to help out since he caused all this destruction. I don't want him to live in guilt. I think that's why he's not coming back to the new kingdom once it's been completed. He feels like he doesn't belong there.

I talked to Fiona about it, she said that he does feel bad about destroying everything, but that's not the reason they're not going to live there. She never told me the reason. She just promised to visit. I guess I have to accept that.

Marik walks in the room carrying a bowl of popcorn.

"Want some?" he asks plopping down beside of me on the couch and turning the TV on. We're in our room. It's about ten o' clock at night.

"Sure." I say grabbing a handful of kernels. Marik flips through the channels, trying to find something on. I smirk throwing the popcorn at him. He turns so he's facing me.

"Oh is that how you want to play?" Marik says.

My smirk grows wider. Marik throws the remote down and grabs a handful of popcorn of his own. Soon, we're in a popcorn war. I tackle him to the floor and we make out passionately.

"I've missed you." I purr into his ear before biting down on it.

"I've missed you too." Marik says ripping my shirt off of me. "And tonight I'm going to make you scream."

XXXXXX

[Joey's POV]:

I'm sitting in the living room playing a videogame with Jaden, Tristan, Duke, and Chazz. It's amazing how good everyone is. Seto's sitting on the couch next to me typing on his laptop.

"OH! Not again! No Duke go left!" I yell tapping the controller button.

"That was left you moron!" Duke snaps.

"I meant _my_ left!" I growl.

"T, cover me."

"On it, man."

"Duke, can you shoot that?" I ask.

"On it." Duke says.

"Can you keep it down? I'm trying to think." Seto says.

"What are you writing anyways?" Syrus asks from across the room. He places the book he's reading in his lap and looks up at my lover.

"A book." Seto replies not bothering to look up.

"Ya know you're supposed to acknowledge people when they talk to ya." I say pausing the game and putting my controller down.

"And you're supposed to be quiet, except when we're making love." Seto smirks.

I blush.

Tristan laughs. "Oh like Joey could be quiet even if he wanted to!"

"Shaddup T!"

"Umm...Joey?" Serenity asks from the doorway. I turn to look at her.

"Hey, Serenity. Are you okay?" I ask.

"Yeah. I was just wondering if I could speak with you." she says.

"Sure." I say.

"Well, I didn't want to interrupt your game…"

"It's fine. Seto, take my place?" I ask.

"I don't think so." Seto says still typing away.

"Ugh but-"

"I'll do it." Yami says coming down the stairs.

"What? For real? What about Bakura?!" I exclaim.

"Mariku and Marik are with him." Yami replies.

"Isn't that going to be a blood bath?" Duke asks.

"I hope not." Yami says. "Seeing as how he _is_ taking one."

"What you mean to tell me that you're letting Marik _and_ Mariku see Bakura naked?!"

"Oh Joey we've all seen Bakura naked." Tristan says rolling his eyes.

"Yeah but-"

"I trust them." Yami says. "Now hand me the controller."

I hand it to him. "You ready to talk sis?" I ask.

Serenity nods and we go elsewhere in the house to talk.

XXXXX

[Marik's POV]:

"Would you just take your clothes off already?" I say tapping my foot impatiently.

"Why are you _and_ Mariku in here?" Bakura growls glaring at my brother and me.

"Because Yami asked us to be." Mariku replies.

"Bakura you know that you and Yami can't be around each other like this. It's too tempting for both of you. Your hormones are off the charts-"

"Oh and like yours aren't?" Bakura spits.

"They are." I admit. "But I'm not pregnant."

Bakura's glare hardens.

"I don't see why I can't take a fucking bath on my own. I can wash myself you know!" he growls.

"I know that." I say. "But you can barely move now, so let us help you."

"**Fine**! But if either one of you _touches_ me the wrong way I'll slit your throats." Bakura threatens.

XXXXX

[Serenity's POV]:

Joey and I walk into the sunroom that Mai has that's on the opposite end of the house that Joey was. It's nice and peaceful here. I love coming out here just to listen the birds sing. Joey and I sit on the couch.

"Alright, what did ya wanna talk about sis?" Joey asks.

I bite my lip in hesitation. "Umm...when are you going to turn into a werewolf?" I ask.

I know Joey has a look of shock on his face.

"Umm..well...I haven't really thought about it honestly. Been busy ya know." he says nervously.

"Yeah, I know." I say. "But you do want to be one right?"

"Yes." Joey says in a serious tone. "I love Seto and I want to be with him."

"I'm happy for you Joey." I say.

"What's wrong Serenity?" he asks.

"I-"

Before I know it I'm throwing myself into my brother's arms.

"What's wrong, Serenity?!" Joey exclaims. "You're scaring me!"

"I don't know what to do!" I sob into his chest.

Joey moves me off of him a bit so he's looking at me.

"About what?"

"Well, you know that Kisara is a vampire and Amane's a werewolf…" I say.

"Yeah." Joey says.

"And well, I'm not sure which one I want to be." I say.

"Didn't Bakura and Yami say that you could stay human if you wanted to?" Joey asks.

I nod. "The did, but I'll still be blind. I don't know what to do. I want to see you and the others. I want to see the baby when he comes. Hell, I want to see **_myself_**! I don't know what to do Joey!" I cry.

"Well, you did try out both being a vampire and a werewolf, right?" Joey ask.

I nod. I had been a vampire during the time that I was helping the others work on the new kingdom. It was amazing. I loved the ability to fly. My sense of sight was heighten to a whole new level. I couldn't believe how clear everything was. I couldn't see that well when I was a werewolf!

"Yes," I reply.

"Well, which one did you like better?" Joey asks.

"I'm not sure." I admit. "I mean I could see better as a vampire, but I really liked how I could change into a wolf…"

"Well, I'm not sure what you should do sis." Joey says. "The only advice I can give you is that you should do what you feel is right. When you do that it always turns out right. Who knows what kinda powers the baby's gonna have."

I smile, hugging my brother. "Thanks Joey."

"No problem sis. Now let's go get something to eat, I'm starvin'!"

I laugh letting him help me up. "We gotta feed Carlina first."

"I've taken care of dat earlier today."

"Really? When?" I ask.

"When you, Kisara and Amane were upstairs." Joey says.

I feel my face heat up. Joey laughs loudly.

"I'm joking sis, I haven't feed her yet."

I punch my brother in his arm. "I'm going to kick your ass!"

XXXXXX

[Tristan's POV]:

We've been taking turns rebuilding the new kingdom. I think it's coming out quite nicely. I'm sitting in my room. After playing a few games with Yami, Duke, and Jaden I'm worn out. It's getting late and all I want to do is sleep, but I can't. I'm not sure what it is, but when I'm near Duke, I feel...weird.

How can that be? I'm straight. I like girls. How could I possibly be getting a crush on him! I mean he's been my friend for years like Joey has. He's helped me out in so many jams and he's only three years older than me. He makes me laugh so much and I love being near him, but he's straight too and he'd never like me like that.

I dont' want to ruin our friendship with this nonsense, but these thoughts are killing me. How does one go from being straight to being gay? My eyes widened.

"Atticus!"

XXXXXX

[Several months later..]:

[Yami's POV]:

Dartz called another meeting and said that the kingdom has been finished. I can't wait to see it. I know Marik's excited as well. We both haven't been able to go due to the fact that we've had to watch out for Bakura. He's due any day now, according to Anzu and Mai. They're not sure of the exact day, but Bakura's getting impatient. I can't blame him. He's been pregnant for nearly sixteen months.

It's April now. The flowers have begun to bloom beautifully in Mai's garden. You can see them when you look out through the sliding glass door. Bakura loves being outside. He says it calms him. I do everything in my power to make sure he's happy.

We're sitting in the swing chair on the porch deck. I have my arm around his shoulders. My hand of my other arm rubs his stomach.

"Are you excited?" I ask.

"Yes." Bakura says.

"Are you scared?" I ask.

"Yes." Bakura says.

"Me too."

We sit in silence for a moment.

"Do you know what the others have been up to?" Bakura asks.

"Can't say." I reply.

"Figures. I'll never get a straight answer."

I laugh. "You'll find out soon, love." I say. I lean down to kiss his stomach, but I'm stop as Bakura lets out an ear piercing shriek of pain. He doubles over in pain, clutch his stomach. I move, wrapping my arms around him. Tears stain his cheeks.

"Bakura? Are you okay?! Say something!" I exclaim desperately. "I think our little dynamite wants to be let loose." Bakura smiles weakly.

XXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

Pain that I never knew existed exploded throughout my body. My baby kicked, squirming inside of me. I could feel his claws ripping my insides. Yami called for Mai and Anzu. Both of them hurried outside with Mariku, Atem, Chazz, Mahad, Marik, and Seto. They rushed me into ICU or at least that's where I think they took me. I'm in too much pain to care right now.

"Bakura," Anzu says gently. Yami's by my side squeezing my hand. The others are nearby just in case they're needed. The room is large enough so they're not in the way. "I'm going to have to give you something to help with your pain."

I nod and she gives it to me. I fall back down on the bed. Yami squeezes my hand.

"It's going to be over soon, love." he says.

"Will this hurt?" I moan.

"You won't feel a thing." Mai says. "It'll leave a scar though."

"Just close your eyes." Yami says.

I nod, sliding my eyes closed.

XXXXXX

What seems like hours later, I hear everyone cooing and awing a crying baby. I open my eyes slowly. I hadn't realized I dozed off like that. I didn't feel any pain at all. I look up to see Yami holding our baby in his arms. He's wrapped in a bundle of blue blankets. Marik helps me sit up. The others come closer, surrounding the bed.

"Can I have my baby?" I ask.

Yami nods, handing me our son. I hold him gently. He's beautiful beyond compare. His skin is pale like mine. He has white hair and yellow eyes. He lifts a tiny hand that has small claws. I lift a finger and he wraps his little hand around it. I undo some the blankets to see if he has wings. He does. Small little black wings with red insides just like Yami does.

"He's _beautiful_." I whisper tears streaming down my face.

Yami sits on the bed beside of me, wrapping an arm around me. He touches our son's face with the other.

"He certainly is." Yami says.

"Can I hold him?" Serenity asks.

"Of course." I say handing her the baby. She takes him gently.

Everyone passes my baby around, being careful not to drop him. Finally, he reaches Mariku. He looks at me.

"You can hold him, Mariku." I say.

He nods, taking my baby in his arms.

We watch as my son grabs his finger. When Mariku tries to pull away, the grip tightens.

"He's got a hold on you alright, love." Ryou says.

Everyone, including me, burst into a fit of laughter.

"Your baby is beautiful, Bakura." Mariku says walking over to me and handing me my son back.

I reach out to take him. "Thank you." I say.

"So, have ya thought of any names yet?" Joey asks.

I look around the room at everyone. Most of them have tears. Save for Mariku, Chazz, and Seto, but I know their hearts are filled with warmth and love.

I look at Yami who's cooing the newborn baby.

"Yami, what do you want to name him?" I ask.

Yami sits up a bit. "Let's name him Kalin." he says.

"_Kalin_." I breathe tears streaming down my face.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH KALIN IS HERE! a'flk;kaosdg;kdwkgds;lgkldgklfgljfl Yes, I picked Kalin as their baby. Why? Because he looks like he could be Bakura's son and I LOVE LOVE LOVE Kalin. He's my favorite 5D's character and he doesn't get enough screen time. Why did I have Bakura be pregnant instead of Yami? Well, for one there's not enough pregnant Bakura fics and two, because it's usually the vampire who is pregnant in situations like this. My sister said I should switch it up. So there you have it. Like I said next chapter will be the last one and then we go into the epilogue. Review lovelies! **


	55. Chapter 55: Purified

**This is a LONG chapter. My longest in the history of all my stories. It reaches over 11,000 words! And here I thought I wasn't going to have anything planned for you guys. Yeah I COULD have split this up, but I didn't feel like it. As promised this is the last chappie so enjoy. I'm dedicating this chapter to my friend Lauren, my Hikari theabridgedkuriboh, and scourgestarleaderofMoonClan for your amazing support and insight on this story. I couldn't have written this story without you guys, so this chappie's for y'all! **

**Awesome song that inspired this chappie and then we'll kick off the last chappie! **

_**Lonely is the Night: Billy Squier **_

_Lonely is the night when you find yourself alone_  
_Your demons come to light and your mind is not your own_  
_Lonely is the night when there's no one left to call_  
_You feel the time is right-(say) the writin's on the wall_

_It's a high time to fight when the walls are closin' in_  
_Call it what you like-It's time you got to win_  
_Lonely, lonely, lonely-your spirit's sinkin' down_  
_You find you're not the only stranger in this town_

_Red lights, green lights, stop 'n go jive_  
_Headlines, deadlines jammin' your mind_  
_You been stealin' shots from the side_  
_Let your feelin's go for a ride_

_There's danger out tonight..the man is on the prowl_  
_Get the dynamite...the boys are set to prowl_  
_Lonely is the night when you hear the voices call_  
_Are you ready for a fight-do you wanna take it all_

_Slowdown, showdown-waitin' on line_  
_Showtime, no time for changin' your mind_  
_Streets are ringin', march to the sound_  
_Let your secrets follow you down_

_Somebody's watchin' you baby-so much you can do_  
_Nobody's stoppin' you baby, from makin' it too_  
_One glimpse'll show you now baby, what the music can do_  
_One kiss'll show you now baby-it can happen to you_

_No more sleepin', wastin' our time_  
_Midnight creepin's first on our minds_  
_No more lazin' 'round the tv_  
_You'll go crazy-come out with me_

**Disclaimer:I do not own Yugioh. If I did, Bakura and Yami would have admitted their true feelings for each other and my wonderful story Impossibly Yours would have happened. I do own this plot and all my OC characters.**

**Warning: This story contains violence, some character death, lemons and m-pregnancy if any of this bothers you, then you need to leave because I will not put up with annoying bitching.**

**Summary:**

**The day before Bakura, the crown prince of Hazu, the werewolf kingdom, is to be crowned the next king. His siblings Ryou and Amane are kidnapped by none other than the Syanian army. In the attempt to get his younger brother and sister away from the vampires, he is kidnapped as well and held at ransom by the vampire king, Dartz. Azizi, the king of Hazu gives up his life in order to spare his children. Dartz agrees, forcing Bakura to take Ryou and Amane to Domino City, posing as humans. When Bakura's friends arrive in Domino City to tell him the fate of his home, Bakura is furious, creating a clan to wipe out all vampires. Bakura falls in love with Yami, they start dating unaware of what and who each other really is but when Yami's brother Yugi is caught in one of the traps, everything falls apart.**

**Chapter Fifty-five: Purified**

[Atticus' POV]:

"Alright, Tristan. What do you need to talk to me about?" I ask.

Tristan continues to stare out the window. Snow covers the grounds. It's breathtaking. We- that is, the vampires, have slowly been able to adapt to the temperatures of the human world. We try not to go outside too much, but sometimes it's needed.

"I'm not sure how to ask this. It's a bit weird." Tristan mumbles.

"I won't judge you."

"I know."

Silence fills the air. Something's wrong. I'm not sure what it is, but Tristan isn't normally like this. What's going on that's making him so...closed off?

"Is this about Serenity?" I ask.

"Partially." he confesses.

"Do you still have feelings for her?" I ask.

"No."

"Then.."

He turns to me. "I care about her, as a friend. That's it. She's made it perfectly clear that she doesn't love me. And I accept that. It's hard, yes, but I'll get over it. Serenity isn't what I wanted to talk to you about though."

"Then what…"

"When did you turn gay?" he blurts out.

I narrow my eyes. "I didn't _turn_ gay as you claim."

"Well, you went from liking girls to liking guys. That's turning gay to me." Tristan scoffs.

"I still like girls, Tristan." I say. "I'm just in love with Atem."

"How can you like girls and be in love with a guy? It makes no sense. According to everyone who lived with you,you were the biggest flirt in the Syan palace and then poof you fall in love with a _guy_?!" Tristan exclaims. 'It doesn't make sense Atticus!"

"Love never makes sense." I mutter.

"Hmm."

"Why are we talking about this? Does homosexuality bother you and you want to know why I 'turned' gay as you call is so you can understand it?" I ask.

"No. I accept all aspects of sexuality." he replies.

'Then what brought this own?" I ask.

Tristan bites his lip and looks away from me, fists clenched at his sides.

"I think I might like Duke...as more than a friend." he mutters.

"And how do you feel about that?" I ask.

"I don't know!" Tristan shouts throwing his arms in the air. "How am I supposed to feel, Atticus? How did you feel when you fell in love with Atem knowing that all of your life you liked girls and then your heart is captured by one of your best friends? I don't know what my problem is. Hell, how do I explain to Duke that I _might_ have feelings for him? I don't want him to stop being my friend if he doesn't feel the same way.."

"Duke would never do that." I say. "He cares for all of us."

"I know. And I know he's okay with homosexuality, but that's when it's not leaning towards him." Tristan says.

"That's true, but you don't know how Duke feels until you tell him how you feel." I point out.

"And what if he rejects me? What then, Atticus? What do I do? How do I deal with the pain of losing one of my best friends?" Tristan asks his eyes boring into mine.

I let out a sigh. "I don't know, Tristan, but you have to tell him. It'll eat you alive if you don't. You don't know, he may be having the same problem." I say.

"Oh did you talk to him?" Tristan scoffs.

"No, but I know he won't judge you. Just tell him, when you feel the time is right." I say.

XXXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

I sit next to Bakura as he cradles Kalin in his arms. The others having left to give us some privacy. I've never seen him so happy. Everyone had a chance to hold him, each of them telling us that Kalin was beautiful and he is. He looks like a vampire version of Bakura. I'm glad he has Bakura's beautiful colorless skin. It just makes my lover all the more exotic. None of the werewolves-save for Bakura and his siblings-are as pale.

What's most appealing to me about my son is his eye color. No one in my family has that type of color and none of the vampires or werewolves here to either, so where could it have come from?

"Bakura, does anyone in your family have Kalin's eye color?" I ask.

Bakura stares down at our baby for a while longer before looking up at me.

"I'm not sure." he says. "My dad had brown eyes and my mom had violet ones."

"Well, wherever they came from, they're gorgeous." I say reaching my hand out to tickle Kalin's stomach. He giggles grabbing onto my hand with his little ones.

"They are." Bakura says.

Suddenly, there's a knock on the door.

"Come in." I call.

Anzu enters the room. "Sorry to disturb you, but I need to take Kalin to get him checked."

"Bakura, give Kalin to Anzu." I say.

Bakura growls lowly. I knew this was going to be a problem. He doesn't want to part from our son. I don't either, but we have to.

"Bakura, it won't take that long. A few hours max." I say.

"A few hours without him is torture. He was just born a few hours ago Yami!" Bakura exclaims.

"I know, but Mai and Anzu need to see if he's okay." I say.

"He is. See how happy he is?"

"Happiness does not mean healthiness. Now hand over Kalin to Anzu, Bakura." I command.

"**_No_**!" he hisses pulling Kalin to his chest protectively glaring daggers at all of us.

"Bakura this isn't-"

"Indeed it is not up for debate! They can check him some other time!" Bakura hisses.

"And when would that be?" I shoot back.

Bakura gives me a hard glare.

"Exactly, Bakura! I know you want to see Kalin and hold him. I do too, but we have to let Mai and Anzu see him." I say.

"Bakura, it won't take that long." Anzu tries to assure my lover. "We're just going to run a few tests."

"Don't take my baby in that fucking room and hook him up to stupid machines!" Bakura growls.

"Bakura, stop being childish! Just give him to Anzu!" I say.

"Anzu have you-" Mai says peeking in the door. "Well, I see you haven't."

"Bakura won't give him up." Anzu sighs.

"I knew he wouldn't." Mai says. "Alright, Bakura this is what's going to happen: I'm going to come back in here in another hour or so. You're going to hand me Kalin or I'm going to sedate you."

"Fat chance!" Bakura hisses.

"Bakura, stop acting that way!" I shout.

Kalin, suddenly starts crying.

"Look what all of you did!" Bakura growls.

"What we did-"

"**GET OUT**!" Bakura shouts.

"**Bakura, stop it**!"

"Yami, I'm not going to tell you again. Get out." Bakura warns.

"_Fine_!" I hiss storming out of the room, slamming the door behind me.

XXXXXX

[Mariku's POV]:

I never knew a vampire and a werewolf could have such a beautiful baby, but Yami and Bakura sure pulled it off. Kalin is nothing short of extraordinary.

"Kalin makes Bakura and Yami so happy, don't you agree, Mariku?" Ryou asks.

"Indeed. It'll do both of them good, especially Bakura since he's a pampered ass and all." I smirk.

Ryou slaps me on the back of my head.

"Stop that! You know how Bakura feels about being king." my lover chastises me.

"Yes, I do. And he needs to stop." I say flipping through the channels of the TV.

"It's hard for him. He's always wanted freedom." Ryou says. "But he knows he has to be the king."

"He thinks he'll be a bad king and he won't. I mean just look what he's done for all of us and the world getting rid of those fools Gozaburo, Vivian/Julia, and Aknadin." I say.

"Speaking of which, I thought Seto's parents died." Ryou says.

"His mom did because Gozaburo killed her. We were told that he died because he was banished." I explain.  
"Makes sense. It's horrible how Seto and Mokuba are related to that freak." Ryou says in a disgust tone and shiver running up his spine.

I let out a laugh. "Well, he was sucked into the Fang of Light and destroyed for good." I say. "So we don't have to worry about him."

"True, but I'm sure Bakura's haunted by his memory." Ryou says.

"He will be for the rest of his life, but Bakura knows he's got support. Yami too." I say.

"Do you mean that? If Bakura needed help you'd help him?" Ryou beams.

"As long as he wasn't pissing me off then yes." I reply.

"But Bakura always pisses you off!" Ryou exclaims. "You and he have never gotten along!"

"Well, I'm just going to have to be a bit nicer to him if I want to spend time with my nephew now aren't I?" I ask.

"Definitely, so don't be going and making him mad for no reason."

"Oh Ry, that's the funniest times! I love making him mad!" I mock pout.

"I know," Ryou says rolling his eyes. "And it's causing all this unnecessary drama."

"I'll show you some drama, my little cream puff." I say seductively pushing him on the couch and attacking his neck.

XXXXXXX

[Atem's POV]:

Bakura finally gave birth to his son after sixteen months of being pregnant. If there's a more gorgeous baby on the planet I don't know of one. Kalin, as they named him, is absolutely beautiful. I knew Bakura and Yami would have a gorgeous baby, I just hadn't realized he'd be _this_ gorgeous.

Bakura and Yami allowed us each to hold him. Gazing into those beautiful yellow eyes made me feel things I've never felt before. I know Yami and Bakura have stronger feelings because they're his parents. Bakura no doubt shares a powerful bond with him.

The others and I left the room, giving them some privacy. Atticus and I are sitting on our bed putting a puzzle together.

"You excited to be an uncle?" Atticus asks as he puts two pieces together. We have the puzzle on a piece of cardboard. My lover said he wanted to give it to Kalin when we go back to the new kingdom.

"I am." I say reaching down and flipping over several pieces joining them together. "Are you?"

"Sure am!" Atticus beams. "Hey hand me that piece over there." he says pointing to the piece on the edge of the bed.

I pick it up, handing it to him. "Kalin's going to be spoiled rotten." I laugh.

"Only if you have him that way." Atticus says.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" I ask looking up at him.

Atticus snorts, rolling his eyes. "What do you think it means Atem? I saw the way you were holding him. Admit it: you're excited to have someone else to take care of. You hate the fact that Yami and Yugi are basically grown, so you're going to do everything in your power to make sure that Kalin likes you so he won't leave you."

"You're being ridiculous, Atticus." I say.

"Am I?"

"Let's just get back to the puzzle." I say.

"Oh so now you're trying to get off subject." Atticus says.

"I'm not trying to get off anything, Atticus." I say. "There's no conversation."

"Whatever you say love."

XXXXXXX

[Amane's POV]:

"Have you ever seen such a cutie pie?!" Kisara squeals. She's lying on her stomach on our bed reading a book. Serenity's taking a shower. I'm sitting on the bed watching TV.

I laugh. "Kalin is cute. Who knew my brother could have such a beautiful baby."

"Oh please, Bakura's gorgeous Amane." Kisara says flipping a page.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" I growl.

Kisara looks up from her book. "What do you think it means, Amane?"

I don't say anything. Of course she doesn't mean that in a sexual way. Why would I even think that?

"Did you think I meant it as in I want to bed him?" Kisara asks closing her book and sitting up.

"No I just-"

"You know that I love you and Serenity with all of my heart." Kisara says.

I sigh. "I know."

"Then why even think something so absurd Amane?" Kisara asks.

I shrug.

"Does it have to do with the fact that when people usually call him gorgeous they want to have sex with him?" Kisara asks.

"I guess...I mean Marik used to say he was gorgeous all the time and wanted him. So I guess it feels strange for someone else to say it now and not want him in that way." I say.

"Makes sense, but Amane you, Bakura and Ryou are gorgeous. You're so much different than the rest of the werewolves and it's attractive…"

"I don't want to be put on display-"

"And you won't be." Kisara says cupping my face in her hands. "You're mine and Serenity's no one else. You know we'd take care of those you oppose our love."

I smile. "I know."

Kisara kisses me gently. "I'm going to check on Serenity. I'll be right back."

"She's been gone an awful long time." I muse.

"She has."

XXXXXXX

[Serenity's POV]:

I was glad when Yami asked us to leave the room. If I had stayed in there any longer I think I would have drowned in my tears. When Amane, Kisara, and I reach our rooms I excuse myself to our bathroom giving the excuse for a shower.

I stand under the shower head letting the hot water slide through my hair and down my body. It gives me comfort and mixes with my tears. Everyone kept saying how beautiful Kalin was. It's just a reminder of my situation. I can either become a vampire or werewolf and see Kalin or I can stay a human and not see him. It should be simple choice. Staying a human shouldn't even factor in as a choice I have, not when I want so desperately to see my nephew.

But how can I just up and leave the human race? I was raised as a human. What about my mother? I mean I know she doesn't accept me anymore, but I still would like to know how she is sometimes and my father too. I hate how he treated Joey, but I know he's just an alcoholic. He's not really like that. I can't tell them that my lovers are a vampire and a werewolf. Mom already disapproves of me being with a female, and she really hates that I'm with two.

How can this be fair for everyone? Amane's told me that I need to accept the fact that my parents have forgotten about my brother and me, but how can I? I haven't 'seen' them in months. I'm glad I'm living here at Mai's. She's done nothing but treat me with kindness. She's allowed me to keep Carlina. Everyone's been such a big help with taking care of her, especially Miho. I don't deserve such kindness from these amazing people…

We're done with building the new kingdom. We'll head over there in another week once everyone gets settled down about Kalin being born. I want to live there with Kisara, Amane and the others. Yami said I can stay human if I want to, but it's just going to be hard on the vampires. I know they'd never hurt me, but it has to be hard for Kisara when we're so close. She's supposed to want to eat me, not love me. I can't do that to her. I can't do that to any of them.

I slide down the wall of the shower, bringing my knees up to my chest. The water continues to pour. It doesn't faze me in the slightest. I hate feeling so worthless. I want to help take care of Kalin. I want to be able to kiss his wounds when he gets hurt. I've never had a problem with being blind until I got into these situations. They were my choice. I could have left and moved back in with my mom, but I decided to stay.

I'm happy with Amane and Kisara. I want to spend the rest of my life with them, but I want them to see me as their equal, not someone who needs to hold their hand. How do I decide what I should do? No one here is blind. No one has vampire _and_ werewolf lover. How do I ask for help when there is none to give?

XXXXXXX

[Tristan's POV]:

I had talked to Atticus a few months ago about my situation. I haven't gotten up the nerve to tell Duke. I had plenty of chances, but I always used the excuse: 'wait til Bakura's baby is born.' He's born now, so what am I going to use as an excuse this time? I have to tell him eventually.

How can I do this? I've already gone to Atticus for advice. I know he's right. I need to tell Duke how I feel, but what if he doesn't feel that way about me? But Atticus is right, how will I ever know if I don't tell him? Serenity already rejected me. It hurt badly. I thought she and I would end up getting married and having a family. Joey would be my best man and my family would come out for the wedding then Serenity and I would go to a beautiful place for a honeymoon and make love for hours.

I'll admit, it hurt so badly when she told me that she was gay. I wasn't expecting her to be. I didn't want to accept it as true, but it is. I want her to be happy and if she's happy with being with two girls that aren't even the same specie she is then I'm happy for her. I no longer feel I'm in love with her.

But what about my feelings for Duke? Surely I can't be in love with him. Could I? How does one know if they're in love or if it's an illusion that your mind creates for your heart because you see everyone else with their significant other and you want to be held like that too? I want to know how that feels. I want to experience what Bakura, Yami, Atem, Atticus, Kisara, Amane, Serenity, Jaden, Syrus, Joey, Seto, Yugi, Marik, Mariku, and Ryou feel. They're all with the people they love. Sure, they argue, but they're happy.

Chazz and Alexis haven't found anyone, but in all honestly I think they're going to end up being together. They spend a lot of time together even if Chazz did claim he was gay when we met him. Perhaps I should talk to Chazz? Nah, he'd just flat out tell me that I need to tell Duke how I feel. And I should.

"Alright Tristan, it's now or never." I say to myself. I walk towards the door and down the hall to Duke's room. Just as I'm about to knock on the door I hear Duke speak.

"Yeah I don't know if I should." he says.

"Well you're going to have to eventually. You can't keep living like this." Chazz says.

"You make it sound so easy, Chazz." Duke says.

"Well you're the one that said you want to become a vampire…"

"I know! But how can I become one if I don't know how he feels about me?"

"Then tell him or hell, you should probably show him seeing as how you're the type that can't express things." Chazz scoffs.

"Like you're one to talk!" Duke hisses. "You won't even tell Alexis…"

"I'm _gay_ Duke!" Chazz snaps.

"Are you?" Duke asks. "Because the way you look at her I'd say you like her."

"And what about-"

"_Fine_! I'll tell him! But you better tell Lexi."

"You can't tell something you don't feel, Duke." Chazz says.

"Whatever."

When I hear the door open I immediately go into the small closet that's next to Duke's room. I listen for Chazz to leave and step out. At the exact same time Duke walks out as well.

"Find anything amusing in the closet?" he teases.

"I-umm no-no I was just-"

"Cleaning?" Duke laughs.

I don't say anything.

"I'm going out for a bit, do you wanna come with?"

XXXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

They wanted to take my baby from me. That didn't happen. I told them to get out, including Yami. I don't know who these people think they are, but no one is going to be taking my son away from me!

Yami said that they needed to check on him and make sure he's fine. I understand that, but can't they see he was just born? It's only been four hours since I've held him. Anzu gave me a bottle of blood to give him. She said will have to wing him off human blood when he gets older but for now he needs the best kind he can get. I'd give him my blood if that'd help…

Yami of all people should understand that I can't easily part with Kalin. I trust the people around me, don't get me wrong, but I carried Kalin for sixteen months. I have a bond with him that only people who have ever been pregnant would ever understand. How can I have get them to understand? I'm not trying to be mean or rude, but the idea of parting with Kalin is tearing me apart. What if I never see him again? What if there is something wrong with him? How do I deal with that? I won't be able to cure him of his sickness. Mai and Anzu will have to take care of him while I stand there helplessly.

Kalin starts crying again. I reach to grab the half empty bottle on the table beside of me, pressing it to his lips. He takes it, closing his eyes in content. I smile down at my son, rocking him back and forth. I never knew I could love something so much in my life. I'd do anything, kill anyone who would dare put my little dynamite in danger.

"My beautiful Kalin." I coo. "I love you so much."

Kalin opens his eyes. Those gorgeous yellow eyes pierce into mine. He continues to suck the bottle. When I see it's empty I gently pull it from him.

"Do you want more?" I ask.

He reaches up a tiny hand. I pull lift him in my arms. He grabs my hair pulling on it and laughing.

"You like mama's hair don't you?" I ask.

A wide smile breaks on his little face. His mouth of void of any fangs. Odd, I always I assumed vampires would have fangs, then again Kalin's a hybrid. A beautiful hybrid. He won't be able to change into his wolf form until he's about three though, which is fine because if he's anything like me he'd run off. Father said I ran off and they couldn't find me for hours. I couldn't understand where he was coming from when he said he thought he'd lost a piece of himself, but now I do.

It's been about two hours since Yami left. I'm not sure what he's doing. I feel bad about treating him the way I did. I don't know what came over me, snapping at him like that. He didn't deserve it. I understand that he's trying to help Kalin, but did he have to try and take him away like that?

Kalin continues to play with my hair, giggling. I smile. I love seeing him happy. I'd go to the end of the earth to protect him. I'm glad he wasn't born before I took care of those fools. Vivian would surely have tried to taken him from me and without the Fang of Darkness...she could have.

I hear a knock on the door. Oh great, it's Mai or Anzu wanting Kalin. I sigh heavily. They did leave me alone for awhile. I guess I should let them check on Kalin and apologize to Yami.

"Come in." I say.

They do, but instead of Mai or Anzu, it's Fiona standing in the doorway.

XXXXXX

[Kisara's POV]:

Serenity's been in the bathroom for a while now so I opted on going in there to check. I feel there's something seriously wrong with her. Why isn't she confining in us to help? She knows Amane and I'd do anything to help her and make her happy.

I knock on the door, she doesn't answer. I walk in. The whole bathroom is covered in steam from the hot water. I leave the door ajar and walk over to the shower. The glass door is fogged up from the steam. I don't bother knocking, I jerk the door open with such force it rattles the hinges. My eyes widened when I spot her sitting on the floor of the shower, her knees up to her chest sobbing. She's 'staring' straight ahead allowing the water to cover her. She shivers.

"Serenity!" I cry kneeling down. "Serenity? What's wrong?! _Speak to me_! **Amane! Come in here**!" I scream desperately still trying to get Serenity to wake up.

Amane's immediately by my side.

"What is it-**oh gods**!"

Serenity doesn't answer us. It's like she's in a daze.

"Wrap her up, Kisara. I'll call Mai." Amane says handing me a towel and she walks off to call for Mai. I pull Serenity into my arms, wrapping the towel around her shivering frame. I gently place her on the bed. Amane put a change of clothes for her on the bed. I dry her off as best I can, putting the clothes on her.

Mai, Anzu, and Amane rush in the room.

"Is she going to be okay, Mai?" I cry desperately as Mai puts Serenity on a stretcher.

"I'll do my best, Kisara. She's lost a lot of blood." Mai says.

"Lost a lot of-" My eyes widened when I spot her arms. I hadn't noticed the cuts. They're uneven gasps. I'm only thankful she didn't hit a major vein. Anzu's wrapping her arms with bandages to stop the bleeding. How could I have missed that?!

'Oh Serenity, what's wrong?!'

XXXXXX

[Seto's POV]:

"Whatcha think about dat little guy?" Joey asks flipping through the channels of our TV. I'm on my laptop surfing the web.

I shrug.

"Oh what you're just going to shrug?" Joey asks tersely.

"What do you want me to say Joey?" I ask not looking up at him. I know he's glaring at me. Don't care too much though.

"Umm how bout how adorable he is?" Joey exclaims.

"Okay, he's cute. There. I said it. Happy?"

"No."

"What's your problem?" I ask looking up at him. "Is this really about my reaction to Kalin?"

"What?" Joey exclaims. "Of course it is!"

"Right." I say returning to my laptop.

Joey and I sit in silence for a moment.

"Whatcha think I was talkin' bout?" Joey asks.

"Your words have nothing to do with what you really mean." I say. "You're using my reaction to Kalin as a cover up for what you really want to say."

"And what the hell would I wanna say that I haven't?" Joey snaps.

"That you want a baby and you're jealous of the fact that Bakura has one." I reply.

"What I never said-!"

"But you implied it." I point out.

"Where did you get such nonsense from Seto? I don't want a kid!" Joey cries.

I look up at him, our eyes meeting.

"I mean, not right now. Maybe in a few years or somethin'." Joey hurries to explain himself.

"Hmm. Whatever you say."

"_**Joey**_!" Kisara shouts bursting in our room.

"Wh-what Kisara?" he shouts jumping at the sound of her voice.

"It's Serenity she's-"

Joey immediately jumps up. "_Take me to her_!"

XXXXXXXX

[Chazz's POV]:

I can't believe Duke is accusing me of liking Lexi! We're just friends. That's _it_! I mean sure, she's awesome and I like being around her and she makes me laugh but..she's a _girl_ I like _guys_. I can't just go from liking guys to liking girls...then again Atticus did the exact opposite and now Duke is crushing on Tristan.

I don't know if Lexi likes me or not. We've always been close. She's one of the only people that I can really get along with. I told Duke he needs to tell Tristan how he feels. I don't want to be a hypocrite and not tell Lexi, but how can I tell her something that's just...so weird!

No, I'm not saying liking girls is weird, it is for me though. I've always liked guys. Least, that's what I told myself. I've dated a few, but none of them made me happy. When I'm with Lexi, I feel...complete.

Alright, I can do this. If Duke can tell Tristan then I can tell Lexi. I get up, stretching I walk down the hall and walk up the stairs where Lexi's room is. I knock on the door.

"Come in Chazz." she says.

I do.

"Hey, Lexi." I say.

"You want to tell me that you like me." Lexi says her back is towards me. She's looking outside.

I gape at her.

"Oh Chazz don't give me that look." Lexi says turning around to face me. "I've been knowing. I was waiting for you to tell me."

"You were?" I ask as she approaches me.

"Of course. I was worried I was going through a phase." she says.

"What-"

"I like you too, Chazz." Lexi says.

"You do?" I ask.

Lexi nods. She wraps her arms around my neck. I wrap mine around her waist. It feels...right. I can't describe it. How can I go from liking guys to liking her? Or have I always liked her? She doesn't give me time to think any longer as her lips are on mine. We kiss until we can't breathe. We pull away, both of us panting.

"I love you." she says.

I smile as she reaches up to touch my face.

I think I love her too. She's gorgeous, funny, smart, and amazing.

"I love you too."

XXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

Bakura blew up. I knew he would, but I never expected it to be that bad. He even demanded that I get out. I didn't want to be apart of his wrath. I know when to push his buttons and when not to. Mai assured me that it was because of his hormones and we should give him a bit of space to calm down.

I headed to my room for a while, but being in here only made me worry more about Bakura and made me want to go see him. I decided to go downstairs to see if anyone else was down there. So far I hadn't spotted anyone. I walk into the kitchen. Dartz and Raphael are at the table talking.

"Hey Yami." Dartz says.

"Oh sorry I didn't realize you were-"

"I was just about to leave," Raphael says.

"To where?" I blurt out.

"I just need to take care of somethings. I'll meet everyone in the new kingdom." Raphael says getting up.

"Alright, take care and thank you so much for all of your help." I say.

"You're welcome Yami." Raphael says. He gets up and leaves the room.

"You going to sit down?" Dartz chuckles.

"Umm..yeah." I say taking a seat across from him.

"How is Bakura?" he asks.

I bit my lip looking down at the table.

"Bad huh?"

"Yeah," I sigh.

"Let me guess: he doesn't want to give up Kalin for Mai to check up on him." Dartz says.

I look up at my old friend, my eyes wide. "How did you-"

"I _do_ have a sixteen year old daughter you know." Dartz says. "Fiona was the same way."

"She was?" I ask.

Dartz nods. "It took me three days for her to let the doctors in Syan check out Criss." he laughs.

"Was Criss-"

"Oh she was fine, but Fiona wasn't." Dartz says.

"Why not?" I ask.

"She wouldn't sleep." Dartz replies. "She finally passed out on the third day and only then could we take Criss to get examined. Vampires are protective of their young, yes, but werewolves are even more so."

"Why is that?" I ask.

"I think it has something to do with the fact that they actually have to raise their kids. In vampires as long as you know how to hunt, you're fine. Werewolves live in packs and Bakura being the alpha of his pack is going to be much more protective of his baby. I'm not saying you don't care about Kalin because I know you do, Yami." Dartz says.

"Yeah, I get what you're saying." I sigh. "I just wished that Bakura would talk to me about these things."

"He probably feels like you wouldn't understand and you won't." Dartz says.

"But I love Kalin too!" I shout slamming my fists on the table.

"I have no doubt you do, but you didn't carry him for sixteen months and you're not a werewolf." Dartz points out.

"I know but-"

"Yami, I know exactly where you're coming from. Believe me, I do, but nothing you can't help what you don't understand." Dartz says.

"Then what am I supposed to do, Dartz?" I hiss. "You can't expect me to turn a cold shoulder! That's my lover and son!"

"I'm not asking you to do that Yami, you know I'd never say such a thing." Dartz says. 'All I'm saying is that you have to give Bakura space. He just had Kalin a few hours ago. He's not going to want to part with him quite yet. It was wrong for me to try and pry Criss away from Fiona a few hours after she was born. All you can do is support Bakura and let him know how much you love him. How about this: I'll get Fiona to talk to him."

"You'd do that?" I ask.

Dartz nods.

XXXXXX

[Syrus' POV]:

Jay and I are cuddled up on our bed. It's been a long day. It's getting late, last time I checked it was about six o'clock. Jaden runs his fingers through my hair.

"You okay, Sy?" Jay asks.

I nod, snuggling into his chest.

"Whatcha think of that little fella?" Jay asks.

"He was cute." I reply.

"He was. I wonder how he's going to look in his wolf form." Jay says.

"We won't know that for a few more years, Jay." I point out.

"Yeah, I know." he says.

We sit in silence for awhile.

"Hey Sy." he says.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Do you ever want to have a kid?" he asks.

I sit up so we're looking at each other.

"I mean not now just-"

"One day, yes." I laughs. 'Gods, Jay don't go have a heart attack."

"Wh-what no I just-"

I silence him with a kiss. He kisses right back, pulling me closer to him. I love being in his arms. He makes me feel safe..worth something.

"You should know me better than that Jay." I say after we part.

"I know it's just I'm not sure how you'd feel about something like that." he says.

"Why don't we talk about it when the time comes? I'd rather not worry about such things when I have enough to worry about." I say.

"Why are you worried?" he asks.

I shrug. "You know me Jay," I say settling back down against him. "I worry about everything."

"Well one day you won't." Jay says.

XXXXXX

[Duke's POV]:

Tristan and I get in my car and leave. I told Chazz to inform the others I left for a while if they ask. I needed to get out and clear my head. I wasn't expecting Tristan to come with me, but when I found him coming out of the closet, I knew this might be my one chance to tell him how I felt.

It's strange to feel this way about him. Perhaps I've always felt this way and I just didn't realize it. It's hard to think about such things when you work so much. I hadn't been to work since the incident in Hazu. I told Roger and the other officers at work that I would be leaving the force. Roger was shock to hear that, but he never questioned me why. I had told Kisara that she needed to let her parents know something. She agreed. We're supposed to here soon when it gets closer for everyone to return to Hazu/Syan.

I'm not sure where I'm going. Wherever my subconscious mind leads me I suppose. Tristan hasn't said anything the whole time. I wonder what he's thinking. I seems lost in thought, staring out the window.

"You okay?" I ask.

"Yeah, just thinking." Tristan replies. 'Where are we going?"

"I have no idea." I reply.

Tristan snorts. "Typical for you."

"Hey you're the one that got in the car with me." I laugh.

"Maybe I wanted to go wherever you were going." he says.

"And what if I was going to run this car off a cliff? Would you still come with me?" I ask.

Tristan turns to me. I glance at him for a split second to see his expression before I have to turn my gaze back to the road.

"I don't know we've always done everything together. You, Joey and I." Tristan says.

"That's true. I've gotten you guys out of a lot of jams." I say.

'Yeah I know.."

We don't say anything for a while. I park the car in some food parking lot away from the other cars.

"So you drove all that time to come to this dumb?" Tristan scoffs rolling his eyes. "And here I thought you had class."

I stare at him as he continues to make comments about the choice I made to come here. There's just something about him that I like. I don't know what it is, but I love being around him more than I do anyone else.

"What is it?" he asks noticing my gazing at him.

I don't answer.

"Duke?"

I blink then look away. How can I do this? How am I supposed to tell someone who's straight I might be in love with them?

"Are you alright?" he asks.

He reaches his hand out touching mine. The touches sends jolts throughout my body I never knew existed. We stare into each other's eyes for the longest time. I love his eyes. They're gorgeous. Why do I feel this way about a guy? I like girls, I still like them, but Tristan is-

"Tristan," I say. "I don't know how to say this but I-"

Whatever I was going to say I never do. Our lips are locking in such a passionate kiss it's causing me to melt. How could something like this exist? I've kissed more girls than I can count and none of them have ever made me feel this way before. Is this how it feels to be in love?

He pulls away and we both pant.

"So you-"

"Yeah." I say, stroking his cheek. "I love you."

XXXXXXXX

[Marik's POV]:

"I've missed you." Yugi says as we cuddle up on the couch watching a movie. Our popcorn fight ceased and we ended up having rough, hardcore sex that left us both shivering in the orgasmic high of our lives. I've never orgasmed so hard in my life. It was something else, that's for sure.

"I've missed you too." I say tightening my hold on his waist. He reaches for the fresh popcorn that he got after we were done with our 'activities'.

"Do you think Yami and Bakura are going to be alright?" Yugi asks.

"Of course. They're strong." I say.

"Yeah...I'm just worried about them. Yami's been acting distance." my lover sighs.

"He's got a lot on his mind. He's a dad now." I say.

"I know he does, it's just...I don't know." Yugi says. "I guess I'm overthinking this."

"You're worried, it's understandable." I say.

"I've talked to him a few months back. He told me that he doesn't think he'll be a good father." Yugi says.

"Yami seriously has self-confidence issues." I snort.

This earns me a hard glare from my lover.

"I didn't mean it that way Yugi." I say.

"Yami's confident in certain things. He's never been in love before so he's not sure how to react to certain things. He feels like if he makes Bakura mad that he'll leave him." Yugi explains.

"I guess that makes sense, but surely he knows that Bakura loves him." I say. "Bakura would never hurt anyone. I mean hell, we dated for a year and he never loved me. He let it keep going because he didn't want to hurt me. He actually does love Yami. They've been dating what-like three years now? Yami'll be fine. He just needs to believe in himself and realize we're all here for him."

"You've changed so much Marik." Yugi says.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"What I mean is that when we first met you hated Yami. I mean you never outright said it to me, but I knew you did because you'd glare at him. You hated the fact the he took Bakura from you, but now you realize that you love me and not Bakura. And before you were angry that I was a vampire, but now you don't care, you just want to be with me." Yugi says.

"Exactly." I say. "I've grown up. Yami is my friend and your brother. I won't turn him away just because he's with my ex lover. Bakura's my best friend. His happiness is everything to me, so if he's happy with Yami then so be it."

Yugi smiles. "So will you talk to him for me? I mean I've tried but I think he needs someone that understands Bakura."

"Yeah, I'll talk to him." I say.

XXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

"Fiona?" I say sitting up a bit more.

"Hey, Bakura." Fiona says closing the door. "How are you sweetheart?"

"Tired." I reply.

"I can imagine being pregnant wears you out and giving birth is even worse." Fiona says.

"I can imagine yours was worse because you can natural birth though." I point out.

"True," she says pulling up a chair and taking a seat. "Yami asked me to come up here."

"He did?"

Fiona nods looking at Kalin, who's gone to playing with the necklace that Marik gave me on Yami and mine's first date.

"Yes," she says averting her gaze back to me.

"What for?" I ask.

"He wanted me to talk to you about how I was when I had Criss." she replies.

I look down at Kalin. "I just don't understand why Yami thinks I can part with him so easily." I sigh.

"I was the same way. Dartz said it took them three days to let them check out Criss. He said I stayed up for three days and snapped at everyone. I don't want you to be that way sweetheart." Fiona says.

"But what if they take him and don't bring him back? What if there's something wrong with him and he has to stay in that room for a long time? What if I get up from here and drop him? What if…"

"Bakura, it is a possibility Kalin might have a problem and there will times you and he fight, but that doesn't mean he will love you any less and you won't love him any less. It's a difficult thing, being a mom. You want to make your child happy, but sometimes you can't. For thirteen years I was without Criss. It tore me apart. I tried to kill myself-"

I gasp. "I-"

"You don't need to apologize Bakura," Fiona says cutting me off. "I'm here now and that's all that matters. My mother helped me through those times. She was worried when I was gone too. Mothers worry, fathers worry too. All you can do is be there for them and pray to the gods they'll be alright."

"So I should let them take Kalin?" I ask.

"Yes." she says.

"And if something happens…"

"Then we'll all be right here by your side to help you get through it." she says.

"Thank you Fiona." I say.

"You're welcome, now should I go get Mai or do you want a bit longer with Kalin?" she asks standing up.

"She can come up later. I want to talk to Yami first." I say.

"Alright, I'll tell him to come up. Are you sure you're alright? You don't need anything do you?" she asks.

"I think Kalin needs another bottle, but I don't need anything." I say.

"Alright, I'll have Yami take one up to you. Call me if you need anything. I'll be downstairs." she says. She reaches over and tickles Kalin on his belly. He giggles grabbing her finger.

"He's just too precious." she says. "He's going to bring all of your friends together."

Suddenly, the double doors to the infirmary open and Mai and Anzu rush in with a stretch. The hell?

I sit up more. They go to the other side and pull the curtain back.

"Oh dear, what's going on?" Fiona asks.

Kisara comes in moments later.

"Did Mai come in here with Serenity?" she asks, tears streaking down her face.

"Serenity was on that stretcher?" I ask. "What happened?"

Kisara looks at me. "She cut herself."

XXXXXXX

[Joey's POV]:

I run as fast as my legs can carry me heading to the infirmary. I run into Yami.

"S-sorry Yams." I say as he helps me get to my feet.

"What's the big hurry, Joey?" Yami asks.

"It's Serenity." Amane says. "she's hurt really badly."

Yami's eyes widened. "How bad?"

"She's cut herself. Mai and Anzu's taken her to the infirmary." Amane replies.

"Can you get the others, Yams?" I ask.

Yami nods. "No problem."

Seto, Amane and I race to the infirmary.

"Hang in there sis." I say. We enter the room. The others aren't long in following.

"Is she alright?" I shout going into the other section of the infirmary. Anzu is wrapping Serenity's injuries.

"She'll be fine, Joey." Mai says. "She just needs rest."

"What would cause her to do something like that?" Bakura asks.

"**GAH**! Where the hell did ya come from?!" I exclaim jumping back.

"You're lucky that Yami is holding my baby and not me because that mouth of yours would have made him cry and I don't appreciate people making my son upset." Bakura says in a tone that tells me I'm treading on dangerous grounds.

"S-sorry man you just scared me." I say backing away a bit.

"It's fine Joey." Bakura says. "What's going on with your sister? Is she okay?"

"Perhaps we should get Kisara and Amane to tell us what's going on." Anzu says. "Bakura, you really shouldn't-"

"Oh come off of it, I"ll be fine Anzu." Bakura says. "Serenity's my friend and-"

"Bakura, oh there you are. You scared me I thought something happened to you." Yami says coming into the room with us. Everyone else comes in as well.

"Well, if you were paying attention then you would have seen me come in here." Bakura says rolling his eyes.

Yami cradles Kalin in his arms. "So how bad is it?" he asks nodding over to Serenity.

"She's cut both of her arms." Mai says. "They're not that deep, but I had to give her stitches."

"Isn't Serenity an optimistic person?" Yugi asks. "I just don't understand-"

"Perhaps we should talk to Kisara and Amane." Marik suggests.

"Has anyone seen Chazz, Alexis, Duke, and Tristan?" Syrus asks. "I tried to find them, but I couldn't."

"Duke and Tristan went on a date and Alexis and Chazz went out a while ago on a date." Mariku replies in a bored tone.

"_**What**_?!" I exclaim.

"If you don't stop yelling you're in with the dogs." Bakura growls.

Seto burst into a fit of laughter. "Good one, Bakura!"

"Hey! I ain't a dog!" I growl.

"You will be before this year's over. My little pup." Seto says.

I blush.

XXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:  
I gather everyone to come to the infirmary. I have Bakura had me Kalin so he can get some sleep. I do my best to calm Kisara, Joey, and Amane down. Joey goes in the room first after Mai says we can come in there. Bakura must have snuck off in there without me noticing. I go in there with the rest of them. Serenity's lying in the bed with both her arms bandaged.

What would have caused her to do such a thing to herself? I thought she was happy with her life. She seemed so carefree and optimistic. What would have caused her to cut herself like that?

Suddenly, Kalin is squirming in my arms reaching out. I try to give him to Bakura, but he still squirms.

"What is it, Kalin?" I whisper.

My eyes widened when I see who he's trying to get to: Serenity. But why would he want Serenity of all people right now. I walk over to Serenity. Everyone watches as Kalin reaches over to touch her face.

"What's he doing?" Joey asks.

"I have no idea." Bakura says.

"He seems to have taken a liking to her." Anzu says.

Suddenly, Serenity's eyes snap open. She sits up, blinking.

"Serenity?" I ask pulling Kalin away from her. He cries reaching out for her.

"Yami? Guys?" she asks.

Wait. How does she know almost everyone's in the room?

Kisara and Amane walk over to Serenity.

"Serenity-"

Serenity beams, tears streaming down her face. "You guys are so beautiful."

"What do you mean?" Kisara asks wiping her tears away. "You can't-"

"_I can see_!"

XXXXXXX

[Serenity's POV]:

My emotions overtook my sense to think and soon instead of shaving my legs I was slicing at my wrists. I don't know what overcame me, I just couldn't stop. I've never been a cutter. I shouldn't have gotten so worked up over something like this, but I am. I didn't know what else to do. The last thing I remember was feeling lightheaded and the next I was waking up and I was able to see.

Just about everyone was in the room with me. Looks of pure shock and relief mixed into one. I didn't mean to worry anyone. I didn't realize I cut so deeply. I just wanted the pain to go away…

"Serenity?" Joey asks walking up to me.

"Joey," I say.

"Are you okay? Why ya cut yourself like dat?" he asks.

I look down. It feels amazing I can see. I look at my 're bandaged tightly.

"I don't know." I whisper tears falling down my face. "I just-"

"Can you seriously see?" Amane asks.

I look up at her and nod.

I look over at Yami, Bakura and Kalin. Yami's holding Kalin. They're staring at him in disbelief.

"Well," Mai chuckles. "It looks like we have a little healer. It's too bad I can't have him help me."

"What do you mean, Mai?" I ask. "Aren't you coming back with us to-"

"Oh heavens no." Mai says. "I belong here."

"But!" I protest. "You've always been so kind to us and-"

"Serenity, dear, you need rest." she says pushing me back down on the bed. "We'll discuss this when the time's right." she turns to everyone else. "Alright everyone except Amane, Kisara, and Joey get out of here. And Bakura get your ass back in that bed and let me have your baby." Mai says.

Yami hands Kalin over to her. I can see Bakura wanting to protest. Fiona nods to him and Mai takes Kalin away.

"I'm proud of you Bakura." Yami says squeezing his shoulder.

"She better be back soon with him otherwise I'm going in there and getting him." Bakura says.

XXXXXXXX

[A few weeks later…]:

[Ryou's POV]:

So much has happened these past few weeks. Chazz and Alexis, and Tristan and Duke have confessed to being together. Serenity ended up cutting herself because she was so hurt in not being able to see and she didn't want to decide to be a werewolf or a vampire in fear of upsetting the person's choice she didn't chose fault. And we learned that Kalin apparently has healing powers because now Serenity can see.

Today is the day we're going back to Hazu/Syan. I'm going to miss this place, but it's for the best. Mai has informed us that she, Anzu, and Miho are going to be staying here. Dartz and Fiona will be as well. Mahad's called us in for a meeting. We're all gathered in the living room cuddled up next to our significant other.

"I wanted to let all of you know that I"m going to be coming with you when you go to Hazu/Syan like Fiona and Dartz will be doing, but I will not be staying." Mahad says.

"_**What**_?!" everyone exclaims.

"Why not?" Serenity asks.

"Mahad, you seriously can't mean that." Bakura says feeding Kalin a bottle of blood.

"I am." Mahad says.

"But I need-"

"Bakura, you don't need me." Mahad says. "You're already proven yourself as a great leader and you'll make a fantastic king."

"He's right, Bakura." I say.

"Will you at least come visit?" Yugi asks.

"Yeah, man. You've done so much for us." Tristan says.

"Of course I"ll come visit." Mahad smiles. "Now then, are we ready to get this show on the road?"

XXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

Today is the day we get to go back to Hazu. Dartz informed me that he, Fiona, Mahad, and Raphael went over the treaty and made changes to it and all I have to do is sign it. He said it's located in the Hazuian palace. As much as I love this place and all the people I've met here it's time for me to return to my world with my lover and my son.

All of us walk into the woods.

"Are you coming Fiona, Dartz, Raphael?" I ask looking at them.

"For a moment." Raphael replies.

I nod. Fiona opens the portal and we walk through. My eyes widened at the sight I'm seeing. It's completely different. Everything's been picked up. We walk around and I notice that the villages are right where the Hazuian palace used to be.

"Where's the palace?" I ask.

"You'll see." Atem says.

We continue through Hazu we get to where the Hazuian-Syanian borderline used to be. My eyes widened when I see a large palace over the river.

"H-how did you-" Yami gasps.

"I have no idea." Marik says. "But it looks amazing!"

"Just wait til you guys see the insides!" Jaden says.

We walk up a longboard walkway that leads into the palace. I open the doors and I'm nothing short of amazed. The palace walls are and floor are lined with gorgeous rock. There's paintings and such on the walls. We walk further inside and into the throne room.

The floor is made of gold, the walls of stone. There's a large chandelier on the ceiling. There's two doors leading into different parts of the palace on either side of the platform where two large chairs are.

"Wow," Serenity gasps.

"Why are you 'wowin' sis? You're the one that did most of this." Joey says.

"Yeah, but I couldn't see it at the time remember so it's just breathtaking to see." Serenity says.

"It sure is." Yami says.

"Looks like you and Yami will get to be lazy in a chair all day." Mariku smirks.

"Oh as if!" Yami says rolling his eyes. "You think we'll be 'lazy' with that little stick of dynamite?"

I laugh. "He's something isn't he?"

'Well, he _is_ your son." Yami smirks.

"Hey, you're the one that helped me create me." I say.

"I don't remember you complaining about it either." Yami says seductively wrapping his arm around my waist.

"You know you're lucky I'm holding Kalin and we're not in my bedroom because if we were I'd do so many things to you,you'd think it was a dream." I whisper erotically in his ear, biting down on it.

"Alright you two, we have more to see." Chazz snaps.

I laugh. "Then let's go see it."

XXXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

We're shown the rest of the palace. Bakura, Serenity, Marik and I are beaming with excitement having seen the new palace for the first time. It seems as though they combine the two kingdoms' palaces together. Everything's just incredible. The paintings, the rock walls and stone floors. The large dining hall with the large chandelier. There's a large red oak wood table that seems to stretch for miles.

We walk into the bedrooms. There seems to be thousands of guest bedrooms with large king sized beds, their own bathrooms, and a way to get outside if they want to. There's even a large game room. Guess now that we've been in the human world, they wanted to step it up a notch but still keep the same look at the original palaces had.

My and Bakura's room is amazing. A large king sized bed with a canopy. There's a door that leads to another room which is Kalin's. There's a crib on the other side of our room. A large bathroom and a way to get outside and into the throne room with ease. It's beyond amazing.

"Thank you so much," I say turning to everyone. "All of you. You've done an amazing job rebuilding this."

"I couldn't ask for a better present." Bakura says. "You guys are amazing. I couldn't ask for better friends."

"It's the least we could do after you saved the world and all." Mana says.

Bakura blushes.

"Aww is that a blush I see?" I tease.

"No!" Bakura snaps.

"Aww, my little wolf is blushing. Whatever shall I do?" I continue teasing him. "Look he's going to fly!" I take his bat wings and begin flapping them.

"I'll make you change Kalin's diaper for a month of you don't stop that nonsense." Bakura smirks.

I pale letting go of his spikes.

Everyone burst into a fit of laughter.

"Let's go outside." Joey says.

"We have one more than before we all can go outside." Mahad says.

"And that is?" Bakura asks.

"The treaty." I say.

XXXXXX

[Criss' POV]:

Mana, Raphael, Mahad, Mom, Dad, and I stand away from the group. Everyone's talking amongst themselves enjoying being here. We did an amazing job rebuilding the two kingdoms and combining them together. Villages now fill the areas where the two palaces once were and woods go on for miles and miles. The treaty has been fixed and signed by Bakura and Yami and tomorrow they'll let us know who they're going to decide to be in their royal council.

My parents, Mahad, and Raphael will be leaving soon. They said that they'd visit from time to time, but they want to stay in the human world. I wished they'd stay. It hurts that they want to leave me so soon, but I know it's not me.

"You promise to visit?" I whisper tears streaming down my cheeks as my mother holds me close to her.

"Of course sweetheart." she says rubbing my back. She pulls me away from her, holding me by the shoulders.

"You're going to be fine, Criss. You and Mana both are."

"Dad do you really have to go?" Mana asks.

"I'm afraid, but I promise I"ll visit." Mahad says.

"I wish you guys were staying." Mana sighs. "But I understand why you're not. Just make sure that you don't let Mai, Anzu and Miho forget about us."

"Of course not." Mother says. "Now give us a hug, we need to get going."

We all hug each other and say our goodbyes. They go off to say goodbye to the others.

"Well, it looks like that's it." I sigh.

"Let's go play with Kalin." Mana says.

"I'll race you over there."

XXXXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

It's amazing how much my life's changed. Before I met Yami I was depressed and hated the fact that I was the Hazuian King. I was sixteen and stupid. Now, I'm nineteen, almost twenty and I have a son that needs looking after. I hated vampires back then, but now i'm in love with one and I have a half one as a son. And honestly, I couldn't ask for a better life. Everyone in my life has changed me, has made me believe in myself and made me believe that I can be a king. I can and will make my parents proud of me.

The palace is absolutely breathtaking. I can't believe they did this for me. The treaty's fixed and everyone can live here in peace-whatever they may be. The kingdom is large enough and it's right in the center of where Hazu and Syan's bridge had been so the climates clash together and create the four seasons.

"How are you feeling, love?" Yami asks leaning his head on my shoulders.

"I couldn't be happier." I say wrapping an arm around his waist. "And you?"

"Very happy." he replies.

We stand there watching everyone play with Kalin. He's about three weeks old now and he's growing fast.

"I'm glad Anzu gave us those clothes." Yami says. "Kalin's going to be too big for the ones he's in now before long."

"I know that's right. He grows like his daddy." I say.

"Hey you're taller than me!" Yami exclaims.

"True, but you grew like a weed for a while then just stopped one day, little shortie." I tease.

"I'm not _that_ short. Yugi sure is-"

"What was that about me!" Yugi shouts as Marik tackles him in the river. He lets out a giggle and soon they're dunking each other in the water.

"There's never a dull moment with those two is there?" Yami says shaking his head.

"And there's never a dull one with you and I either I say pushing him in the river.

"Hey! I wasn't ready!" he exclaims when he finally comes up for air. I jump in, not bothering to take my clothes off.

Soon, everyone's jumping in the water.

"This place is so awesome!" Joey exclaims jumping off the boardwalk and diving into the water.

"Bakura, Yami, have you guys decided who was going to be apart of your council?" Atem asks.

"You all can be on it if you want." I say. "Save for Blair and Mokuba."

"Well of course not them." Marik says rolling his eyes.

"Where are they anyways?" Kisara asks.

"Over there." Seto replies pointing out where Mokuba and Blair are playing.

"Where's Kalin?" I ask frantically looking around.

"He's right here, Bakura." Mariku snorts standing on the edge of the water holding Kalin in his arms.

I let out a sigh of relief.

Kalin reaches for me. I get out of the water and take him from Mariku. Yami gets out of the water as well. We take a sit on the boardwalk and watch everyone swim and have a good time.

"So," Yami says leaning against my shoulder watching Kalin who's sleeping in my arms. "Have you decided on what you're going to name this place?"

I give Yami a look. "What do you think?"

He shakes his head. "I should have known." he says.

"Fang." we laugh watching the sunset with our son in my arms sound asleep.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Whelp, this story is not technically over. I promised y'all an epilogue and you'll be getting one. I have an awesome surprise for everyone. Oh and Hikari, you already know what it is so don't you DARE give it away or your yami is going to send you to the Shadow with her Millennium Ring. LOL. Again, thank everyone so much for your awesome support in this story. I enjoyed writing it immensely and I want to turn this into an actual story so if y'all have any insight on what I need to change, add, whatever let me know. **

**Alright, review lovelies! Thanks so much guys! *huggles everyone and throws Kura plushies in the air for all* **


	56. Epilogue: Firelights

**So I finally decided I was just going to write what was on my mind and this is what we came up with. I've been freaking out about this for no reason at all. I've never done an epilogue before, but I knew this story needed one. I'm sorry I didn't do everyone's POVs but I think I have a pretty good chappie for y'all...**

**Again, I want to thank everyone for supporting me in this story. It was amazing to write and a lot of fun. I hope to do more AU's in the future. I'm going to try and update 'Dragon's Dance' soon, but I can't make any promises. I feel like writing Corruption, so I'll probably end up doing that while I'm in the mood for it. So anyways, enjoy the epilogue! **

**Disclaimer:I do not own Yugioh. If I did, Bakura and Yami would have admitted their true feelings for each other and my wonderful story Impossibly Yours would have happened. I do own this plot and all my OC characters.**

**Warning: This story contains violence, some character death, lemons and m-pregnancy if any of this bothers you, then you need to leave because I will not put up with annoying bitching.**

**Summary:**

**The day before Bakura, the crown prince of Hazu, the werewolf kingdom, is to be crowned the next king. His siblings Ryou and Amane are kidnapped by none other than the Syanian army. In the attempt to get his younger brother and sister away from the vampires, he is kidnapped as well and held at ransom by the vampire king, Dartz. Azizi, the king of Hazu gives up his life in order to spare his children. Dartz agrees, forcing Bakura to take Ryou and Amane to Domino City, posing as humans. When Bakura's friends arrive in Domino City to tell him the fate of his home, Bakura is furious, creating a clan to wipe out all vampires. Bakura falls in love with Yami, they start dating unaware of what and who each other really is but when Yami's brother Yugi is caught in one of the traps, everything falls apart.**

**Epilogue: Firelights**

[Fifteen years later..]:

[Bakura's POV]:

For the past fifteen years, Yami and I have ruled over the kingdom of Fang. The children that Mai had been taken care of, grew up and left the palace to have lives of their own. A few years after we settled down in the new kingdom, the vampires and werewolves who were able to escape from Hazu and Syan respectively during the war, came back as well. Now my whole kingdom is filled with them.

At first, it was hard to get everyone to get along. After all, we had been in war for so long, but after the werewolves saw that I had taken Yami as my lover and we had a son together, they finally realized that things had changed.

Our friends became part of our council and helped us run the kingdom. Mariku and Marik took to guarding the kingdom and leading us into the right direction. We had a few invasions because some vampires and werewolves didn't get along and we were stuck in the middle. Needlessly to say, Mariku took care of them.

Mana and Criss had their own magic wielding class that anyone could join. As long as they went through Duke and Yami or I approved, it was fine. I hate to have to search everyone, but we have to be cautious about certain things.

"Good morning beautiful," Yami purrs in my ear wrapping his arms around me and kissing me on the neck.

"Yami," I moan.

"You're still as beautiful as the day I met you." Yami says.

"You are too." I say bringing him to my lips and kissing him passionately. Even after all these years, I'm still so in love with him. There's no one I'd rather be with and there's no place I'd rather be.

We pull apart after a while, staring deeply into each other's eyes.

"What do you think Kalin's doing today?" Yami asks.

"Hmm, probably getting in trouble with Jack, Crow, and Yusei." I say.

Yami laughs. "With those four, it's never a dull moment."

"Good thing we have Akiza and Carly to keep them in line." I say.

"Oh you know Carly will let Jack get away with anything." Yami says.

"Yeah that's true." I say.

"Did Syrus tell you what Leo did the other night?" Yami asks.

"No." I reply.

Yami burst into a fit of laughter.

"What's so funny, Yami?" I ask.

"He went to the creek to get a fish for Luna and fell in. Apparently, he still can't swim. Akiza had to use her powers to fish him out because the current was so strong." Yami says.

"Is he okay?" I ask.

"He's fine, but the funny thing is it reminded me of when Dartz and I went swimming and he fell in and couldn't swim." Yami laughs.

I laugh. "Maybe we should give everyone swimming lessons."

"Serenity said she'd take care of that." Yami says.

I nod. "So, what's the plan for today?" I ask.

"Besides making love with you? Nothing." Yami says.

"We don't have a meeting today?" I ask.

"Not that I know of." Yami replies. "Oh wait, everyone's supposed to visit today."

"What time?" I ask.

Yami looks over at the grandfather clock. It reads: 1:00pm.

Suddenly, Yami's jumping up and putting some clothes on.

"Yami-"

"They'll be here in about an hour. I figured we should get settled and make sure everyone else is ready for their visit." Yami says.

I get up as well and get dressed, heading into the mess hall to eat.

XXXXXX

[Mariku's POV]:

So after everyone spent so much time with Kalin and saw how cute and adorable he was, everyone apparently decided they wanted a kid of their own because here we are, fifteen years later, with a pack of annoying teenagers.

Of course, my son is definitely not annoying. His name is Crow. I have no idea why Ryou decided on that name. He told me that he looks like the type to soar. Yeah good luck with that seeing as how he's a pure werewolf and all. He's got my cousin's red hair though. Kinda strange if you ask me. Strange genes.

Marik and Yugi had a son and named him Yusei. Yusei looks just like Isis did. I'm glad, I really do miss her. He has her gentle spirit and determination as well. He knows how to keep his parents in line that's for sure. Good, Marik needs a good ass kicking sometimes.

Jaden and Syrus ended up having twins. Go figure right? I never knew Jaden and Syrus were that freaky then again the shy ones always are. I mean take a look at Ryou. They named then Leo and Luna. Leo is a troublemaker that's for sure. He and I get along pretty well. Playing tricks on everyone.

Chazz and Alexis had a daughter named Carly. She has a thing for Jack. I have no idea why, but I guess we'll be having more hybrids before too much longer because he seems interested in her too.

Atem and Atticus had a daughter named Akiza. She's quite something. She has the power of telekinesis. Joey and Seto had a son named Jack. Jack looks like Joey but acts like Seto. I just love his 'I don't care, kiss my ass attitude.' Such epicness deserves an award. Don't you agree?

"Mariku, have you seen Crow?" Ryou pants stopping in front of me of me, leaning with his hands on his thighs.

"Crow is thirteen years old. Why the hell would you be worried about him?" I snort returning to my book. Seto wrote it. It's about our life. He makes it sound so...unreal but real at the same time.

"Umm...hello?" Ryou says. "I'm the one that carried him for nine months and I want to know where he is."

I look up at my lover. He's standing with his hands on his hips narrowing his eyes at me.

"You know how Crow is, Ryou. Stop getting so worked up." I say.

Ryou sighs, taking a seat beside of me on the porch swing that we built as part of the palace's courtyard.

"He acts just like you. And looks nothing like either of us. Except your cousin." Ryou says.

"He has your kindness." I point out.

"Oh joy! Where was that kindness when I asked him to help me make dinner the other day?"

"Now, now you know how teenagers are." I say.

Ryou sighs. "Yeah, I know."

"Relax. He'll come come back. He's probably arguing with Jack."

Ryou laughs. "Yeah you're probably right."

XXXXXX

[Amane's POV]:

"So do you like it?" Luna asks holding up a necklace made of all sorts of shells and beads.

"It's beautiful, Luna." I say. "Isn't it Kisara and Serenity?"

My lovers look up from their own crafts.

"Very." Serenity says. "Would you like me to put it on for you, Luna?"

"Sure that'd be great." Luna says walking up to Serenity handing her the necklace Serenity puts it around Luna's neck and laches it.

"There you go." Serenity says.

"How do I look?" Luna asks.

"Lovely." Kisara says.

Suddenly, Marik comes towards us.

"Hey Marik, did you come to join us in making jewelry?" I tease.

"Not quite. Bakura requires are presence." Marik says.

"What for?" Kisara ask.

"Dartz and the others are coming over." Marik says rolling his eyes. "What else?"

"They are?" Serenity asks. "How come no one told us?"

"I'm telling you now aren't I?" Marik asks tersely. "Now clean up and meet us in the courtyard. Dartz and the others will be here in about an hour."

And with that he left. Even to this day, after all that Marik and I had been through together, we still didn't get along that well. I didn't hate him like I used to, but his attitude was beyond annoying. I just couldn't see how he could be so self absorbed. Then again, he's always been like that. I think he's getting a bit better as time goes on though.

As soon as we get done cleaning up, Ryou nearly runs into me.

"Ryou? What's the big hurry?" I ask.

"I can't find Crow." Ryou pants. "Bakura says that-"

"Dartz and the others from the human world are coming to visit." I finish for him.

"Yeah, have you seen Crow?" he asks.

"No, but we can help you look for him."

XXXXXX

[Kalin's POV]:

"Oh please Kalin," Jack scoffs. "Everyone knows that I can jump way further than you can."

"Jack the last time you tried to jump from this high up you fell in the creek and Yusei and Kalin had to pull you out." Crow says rolling his eyes.

"Crow, that was like what? Five years ago? I can jump much better now." Jack says.

"Uh huh."

"Just watch me!" Jack says getting ready to jump.

"No one is going to be jumping in the creek today." Yusei says. "Did you three forget?"

"Forget what?" I ask.

"You three seriously forgot that Dartz and the others were coming over today?" Akiza asks.

"Seriously?" Crow asks. "What time?"

Akiza looks at her watch. "They'll be here in about thirty minutes so we need to hurry up and get back to the palace to change."

"Where's Leo and Luna?" Yusei asks.

"Over there." I say pointing to the other side of the creek where Leo's trying to shove Luna in, but he ends up being tossed into the creek instead.

"Alright you two, stop playing in the creek. We need to get back to the palace." Crow shouts.

"Ah why?" Leo groans. "Can't we play longer?"

"No." Crow says. "Bakura and Yami want us back there, now get your butts movin'."

As we head back to the palace we're met up with Aunt Amane and Uncle Ryou.

"Oh there you are." Ryou says to Crow. "I was wondering where you wandered off to."

"You worry too much, Ryou." Jack says.

"With what you two get in can you blame him?" Yusei asks.

I laugh.

"Just get cleaned up and meet us in the palace courtyard." Amane says. "You don't have long before they arrive."

XXXXXX

[Criss' POV]:

My parents are coming to visit here soon. I haven't seen them in I don't know how long. They visit once every few months, but here lately they haven't been able to visit much. Mana and I are still are going strong. We decided to teach magic to the children of the kingdom. It's so much fun teaching them how to use their powers.

"Are you excited to see your parents?" Mana asks leaning against my shoulder. We're sitting in the palace courtyard on a bench. Everyone is out here as well talking amongst themselves.

"Yeah, it feels like they haven't visited in forever though." I say.

"It has been a while." Mana says. "I'm sure they have good reason though."

Suddenly, the palace gates open and my parents, Mai, Anzu, Sartorius, Raphael, and Miho walk through.

"Hey guys!" Joey shouts.

"Must you act like a dork?" Seto asks.

Joey gives him a glare. I laugh, shaking my head as I stand up to greet my parents. Even to this day Joey and Seto still fight as they did when they first met. Mana and I walk towards my parents. Everyone who's come to visit bows before Bakura and Yami.

"I don't know how many times do I have to tell you: we're all friends, we've been through too much together for formalities. Now stop bowing." Bakura says.

Everyone rises up.

"You know it's a bad habit to get out of." Mai says with a wink. "You being a king and all."

Bakura blushes.

"Let's let Criss see her parents." Anzu says smiling at me. I smile back.

I hug my parents and they hug me right back.

"How have you been dear?" Mom asks.

"I've been fine." I reply. "And you?"

My parents glance at one another before turning to me.

"Your grandmother died, Criss." Mom says.

I'm not sure what to say. I hadn't known grandma for too long. I just met her a few years ago. She was surprisingly very welcoming about me being a hybrid, but when I told her that I was with Mana, she hardly ever spoke to me.

"I'm sorry, mom." I mumble. "I know how close the two of you were."

"We were close, but I know she's in a better place now." she says. "Now, tell me what you've been up to."

XXXXXXXX

[Kisara's POV]:

"So do you think your parents are going to show up today?" Serenity asks stretching her arms over her head.

"Probably not." I sigh.

For fifteen years, I have waited for my parents to come visit me. I would visit them, but I can't just up and leave the palace. I had to help take care of the children and make sure everything was running okay. Miho informed me that, after I gave her permission, she sought them out and told them everything. They must not be comfortable with me being a vampire because they have yet to visit me.

"It doesn't make sense." Amane says. "I mean from the way everyone talked about them they seemed to be nice people."

"I'm sure they still love you, Kisara." Serenity says.

"Well of course they're coming." Anzu says. We look up to see her with a tray of snack foods. "Want some?"

We each take some food on the small plates she has one the tray as well. Anzu sits the tray down on the table. Almost immediately when she does, Joey and Jaden come running ready to stuff their faces.

"Do you two ever get full?" Amane laughs.

"Nope!" they say in unison with their mouths stuff.

Joey's the first to recover. "So what's up?" he asks.

"We're talking about how Kisara's parents haven't came here in fifteen years." Serenity answers.

"That is a bit odd." Jaden says. "You don't suppose they're mad about you being turned do you?"

"That's not the problem." Anzu says.

"Then what is?" Joey asks. "I mean it seems to me that they're trying to avoid-"

"Joey, that's enough." I say.

"But-"

I shake my head.

"So what _is_ the reason they haven't come around?" Amane asks pulling me closer to her.

"Your mother has been in the hospital." Anzu says.

My eyes widen. "For what? Is she sick? What happened?" I blurt out questions left and right frantically.

"She blames herself for you being turned." Anzu replies. "She tried to kill herself."

Tears streamed down my face. "She-she's still alive right?" I ask as Serenity and Amane wipe my tears away.

"She is. She's been wanting to see you, but Mai wouldn't allow it." Anzu says.

'And why the hell not?!" Joey cries.

"Joey, she needed help." Serenity says.

"Exactly." Anzu says. "But she's coming today."

I perk up at this. "She is?" I ask.

Anzu smiles and nods. "She sure is."

XXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

"So how's everything here?" Sartorius asks.

"Shouldn't you know the answer to that?" I ask.

"Yes, but I wanted to see how you were doing." Sartorius says.

"I've been great, couldn't be happier." I says. "And you?"

"Just great." Sartorius says. "I've been traveling."

"Really?" Bakura asks. "To where?"

"All over." Sartorius says. "Dartz, Fiona, Raphael and I just took a trip to Africa a few months ago."

"Wow," I say. "I bet you had a lot of fun."

"We did." Raphael says.

"Kalin's grown a lot." Sartorius says looking out to see my son talking with his cousins and friends.

"He sure has." I say. "Looks just like his mama, acts like him too."

"What? No he does not! He acts like you!" Bakura exclaims.

"Yeah, sure he does." I snort rolling my eyes.

"I'd like to see him change into his werewolf form, if that'd be okay with you." Sartorius says.

"Sure," I shrug. "But why?"

"I've never seen a hybrid change into their wolf form." Sartorius admits.

"What about Criss?" Bakura asks. "She's changed plenty of times when you-"

"Criss doesn't have wings." Raphael points out.

"That's true." I say. "But Kalin's not one to just listen to us. We'll have to give him a reason to change into his wolf form."

"He doesn't do it on his own?" Raphael asks.

"Not much." I sigh. "He says he prefers to fly."

"I've got an idea." Bakura smirks.

XXXXXX

[Yugi's POV]:

"This is such a great gathering isn't it?" I ask Marik who's piling food onto his plate.

"Sure." Marik says.

"Mare, are you alright?" I ask.

"Yeah," he says.

"No you're not, now tell me what's wrong." I say putting my hands on my hips.

"I told you it's-" Marik starts to say,but stops when he sees my expression. He sighs. "I overheard Kisara talking."

"What she say?" I ask.

"Apparently her mom attempted suicide." Marik says.

"Marik,that's not your fault." I say.

"I know!" he exclaims. "But it's my fault because I've always been so rude to her. I don't hate her…"

"She knows that." I say. "Now why don't we go see what Yusei's up to?"

Marik laughs. "I still can't believe he's our son."

"I should hope I would know who my own son is, seeing I carried him for sixteen months." I scoff rolling my eyes.

"That must have been torture for you." Marik says.

"It was!" I exclaim. "I know exactly why Bakura was all bitchy now."  
"If I recall you were worse than he was." Marik smirks.

"What?! No I was not!" I cry giving my lover a slap on the arm.

His smirk widens and next thing I know he's pinning me against the wall kissing me harshly.

"Do the two of you have no shame?" Mariku asks.

Marik grinds into me, pushes me against the wall. When I feel like my bones are about to liquify, he releases me. I nearly fall to the floor.

"Of course not." Marik scoffs rolling his eyes. "So what's up?"

"Well, I was thinking about getting some food for Ryou and myself, but it appears I've walked into a show." Mariku says.

"Are you jealous?" Marik grins putting his arm around my waist and bringing me closer to him.

"I don't think so. Anyways, you're going to miss it." Mariku says.

"Miss what?" I ask.

"Jack and Kalin are about to race in their wolf forms." Mariku replies.

"What? Now way! Kalin's going to use his wolf form?" Marik exclaims.

"Sure is." Mariku says. "Now are we going to watch the show or not?"

"Sure." I say taking Marik's hand. "Let's go love."

"Bakura's son versus Seto's son." Marik says. "This I've got to see."

XXXXXXX

[Kalin's POV]:

"Let's race." Jack says.

"What? Now?" I ask.

Jack shrugs. "Sure. I'm bored and I want to prove I'm better at you at something."

I narrow my eyes. "Jack, you're awesome and all, but you're not better at me in racing. Besides which I can fly and-"

"We're racing in our wolf forms." Jack says cutting me off.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because you need to learn how to use that form. You are part werewolf are you not?" Jack snaps.

"He obviously is if his mother is a werewolf and his father is a vampire,Jack." Crow says.

"No one is talking to you, Crow." Jack snaps.

"Do you want to go?"

"That's enough!" Yusei shouts.

We look over at my cousin.

"Kalin, you really do need to start using your wolf form." Yusei says.

I growl. It's not the fact that I hate being part werewolf. I love both of my parents dearly, it's just I'd rather fly. It's so much more fun. I can't fly in my wolf form. So I usually stick to my vampire side. Yusei and I race in the skies. It's so exhilarating. I just haven't seen a reason to be in my wolf form.

"I suppose." I say. "Alright Jack, if you want a race then you've got one."

'And where are these two knuckleheads supposed to race exactly?" Akiza asks.

"Outside of the palace courtyard." Luna says. "Where else?"

XXXXXXXX

Alright, when I told Jack that I agreed to his little race I wasn't expecting the whole country to show up. Then again this is Jack were talking about. He loves to show off. Jack and I walk in the center where everyone from the palace is gathered save for the lesser guards who guard the palace. I don't think they're too interested in my race anyways.

"You betta win, Jack!" Joey shouts.

"Jack isn't winning." my mother says.

"We'll see." Joey says. "Go Jack!"

"Of course I'm winning!" Jack boasts. "I'm the master of faster."

"More like the master of disaster!" Crow shouts from the crowd. "Hey everyone five bucks says that Jack's going to lose!"

"Crow stop that!" Ryou scolds.

"Oh let him have his fun, Ry." Mariku says pulling Ryou close to him.

"So are we going to get on this race or not?" I sigh.

XXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

Jack and Kalin are neck and neck. Despite Kalin wanting to be in his vampire form the most, he's an incredible runner in his wolf form. Everyone's cheering. Some for Kalin, others for Jack. A crowd has started to form and soon it seems like the whole country is watching my son and two of my best friends' son race.

"I win, Jack." Kalin says after he goes through the 'Finish' line and changes back into his vampire form. He flexes his wings flapping them. The kids have to hold onto their mother's in order not to be blown away.

"Kalin, stop flapping your wings or you're going to blow everyone away." I say.

"Sorry, mom." he says folding them along his back.

"That was incredible!" Sartorius beams. "I've never seen a werewolf run at that speed."

"I'll win next time, just wait." Jack says.

"I sure you will, Jack." Carly says walking up to him.

"Of course I will." Jack says.

I smile. Who knew my life could get this amazing? Just as we're about to go back to the palace, two people one with white hair and blue eyes and the other with brown hair and blue eyes is standing near the gate.

"Excuse me, is this the kingdom of Fang?" the woman asks.

"Yes it is." Yami replies. "My name is Yami and this is my husband, Bakura." he points to me.

"You must the the kings, right?" the man asks.

We nod.

"Robert? Kara?" Duke walking up to the newcomers.

"Duke?" Robert says.

"Yeah it's me." Duke says. "What are you doing way out here?"

"Where's Kisara?" Kara asks.

XXXXXX

[Kisara's POV]:

The race between Jack and Kalin was incredible. Bakura and Yami had a racing track set up. It went through the woods and then back to the open fields where we were. Crowds came to cheer for them. Joey ended up having to give Crow $5 . It was a close race.

"Kisara?" Miho says.

"Oh hey Miho." I say hugging her. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, I'm hoping you three are." Miho says.

"We're great." Serenity says.

"Indeed." Amane says.

"Well, I've got some great news for you." Miho says.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Your parents are here." Miho says.

XXXXXXX

My parents are standing talking with Duke in the palace courtyard.

"Kisara?" Mother gasps.

"Yeah, it's-"

I don't have time to finish. My mother is running over to me with such speed it's beyond amazing. She nearly tackles me to the ground when she throws her arms around me. Dad's standing next to us.

"Oh Kisara!" she cries. "I missed you so much dear."

"I missed you too mom." I say stroking her hair. She looked like me in almost every way.

"I wanted to visit. I truly did. I just-"

"It's fine Mom." I say pulling her away from me so we can look at one another. 'Anzu told me everything."

"Well, not everything." Father says.

I look over at him then back to my mom.

"What did you two do?" I ask.

They smile.

"We've become vampires like you." Mother says.

"Really?" Serenity asks.

"Sure did." Father says.

"Who changed you?" Amane asks.

"Dartz." Mother replies.

XXXXXX

[Atem's POV]:

"We had a nice gathering tonight didn't we?" Atticus asks lying on my chest.

"We sure did." I say stroking his hair. "Kisara's thrilled to have her parents living in the kingdom now."

"She's been waiting for fifteen years for their return." Atticus says.

"That's true. I'm just glad things are working out for her." I say.

"Yeah I am too." Atticus says. "Did you see Kalin run today?"

I laugh. "Who didn't? The whole kingdom was there watching that race today."

"Yeah I know, but it's just amazing. I mean he hardly ever used his wolf form." Atticus says.

"That's true." I say. "But you know how fast of a runner Bakura is."

"Speaking of Bakura, did he tell you that Kalin's ceremony is coming up soon?" Atticus asks.

"The one where he's to be king?" I ask.

Atticus nods. "Yeah, but I think Bakura likes being king, don't you?"

"He sure does. He's making a great one too." I say. "Yami is as well."

"They're made for one another."

XXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

"I'm exhaust." I say throwing myself on the bed.

"And you're sexy." Bakura says.

I blush.

"We've been together eighteen years and you still blush when I call you sexy." Bakura chuckles.

"It's the way you say it." I say.

A smirk spreads across Bakura's face. He crawls over to me so our faces are inches from each other. His eyes are captivating me. The more I look into them, the deeper I fall for Bakura.

"If you don't stop looking at me that way, we're going to end up having another baby." I laugh nervously.

"Well, if we do have another kid, your ass is the one getting pregnant, not me." Bakura says. "It's payback time."

"Hey, you're the one that wanted me to fuck you in the shower. It's not my fault you liked it." I say.

"I sure did." Bakura says moving to kiss my collarbone. "I love all of our times together."

"Me too." I say wrapping my arms around him.

He continues to kiss my neck, kissing along my jawline and then my lips. I respond to him immediately, pulling him closer to me. We pull away when we need to breathe.

"I love you." Bakura says stroking the side of my face.

"I love you too." I say closing my eyes and leaning into his touch.

Bakura kisses me once again and I'm drowning in him. We remove each other's clothes during our make out session. He moves to bite on the base of my throat when he enters me. I wrap my legs around his waist, begging for him to go deeper. Even to this day, Bakura still feels incredible. I want more of him. I want to feel his essence within my soul. I pull him down for a kiss. I love the way he tastes. I'm drowning in him. Bakura sits up thrusting hard and deep within me. I scream his name, bucking my hips, wanting to capture more of my lover. Bakura puts my legs over his shoulders, groaning as my muscles clench him tightly. He takes my erection in his hand stroking it in time with his thrusts. Bakura leans down to kiss me. I love the way he kisses me. It's full of such passion and love. I wrap my legs around his waist and intertwine my fingers within his hair. He moves to kiss my collarbone, hissing as he's engulfed within me.

Bakura pulls out of me, lying down on his back. I blink for a moment before climbing on top of him. He hisses when I enter him again rubbing the base of my wings to the tips and back again. I rock back and forth against him, sinking my fangs into the base of his throat. His blood fills my mouth. Bakura moans, thrusting so hard into me it has us both screaming each other's names and having an incredible orgasm.

Bakura continues to stroke my wings, even after I'm lying on his, panting heavily.

"Bakura," I moan.

"Yes, my love?" Bakura asks putting my pressure on my wings.

"W-what are you doing?" I ask.

"Massaging your wings?" Bakura says.

I sit up to look at him.

"I know what you're doing my little wolf." I say.

Bakura smirks. "Really now? What are you going to do about it?"

"This." I say taking him to my lips.

XXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

Today has been nothing but incredible. I couldn't be happier. After everyone settles down and goes off to do as they will. Yami and I end up making love all throughout the night until we're both too exhausted to move.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" Yami asks cuddling up to me. His head lying on my chest and his arm draped across my torso.

"Yes and you showed it too." I say tightening my hold on him.

"Mm. It was incredible." he says dreamily.

"Indeed it was. Everything with you is incredible." I say.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" he says.

"What is?" I ask.

Yami sits up to look at me. "This. All of this. This incredible life. I never thought in a million years I could be so happy. When I first met you, I knew you were special. I was so afraid to be with you, but Yugi pushed me and now I couldn't be more happier. I have a gorgeous husband and a beautiful son and all these great nieces and nephews. A wonderful kingdom. I couldn't ask for a better life." Yami says.

I pull Yami so he's straddling me.

"And just to think, if there was no such thing as school, we'd never would have met." I say.

"That's true." Yami says. "Though, it is a nightmare."

"Well I'm glad I woke up and found you." I say turning over and holding my love in my arms, watching him drift off to sleep.

XXXXXXX

[Kalin's POV]:

Everyone, save for me, has gone back inside. It's getting late. When I was younger I asked my dad why he went to bed during the night. He told me about the 'adventures' he been on and how he met my mother. I couldn't believe that Dartz did so much damage. He seemed so nice. I'm glad they were able to save him and find the real culprit behind all that nonsense. I still can't believe mom fought that army while he was pregnant with me. He told me that he loved me with all of his heart and would do anything for me. We talked about me becoming the next king. When this kingdom was split into Hazu and Syan, he was to become the next Hazuian king when he turned sixteen, but I guess fate had other plans and here we are, fifteen years later and I have a choice to be king of Fang in not even a year from now.

"Hey Kalin." Yusei says.

"Hey, Yusei." I say.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" he asks.

"Thinking." I reply.

We stare out into the sky. It's beyond beautiful. The stars are gorgeous.

"So did you have fun today?" Yusei asks.

"I did. I should use my wolf form more often." I say.

Yusei smiles. "You should. It's a nice advantage being a hybrid. We get the best of both worlds."

"That's true. I still prefer flying to running though.

Yusei smirks. "So do you wanna race Fang King?"

**XXXXXXX**

**Alright so the kids. My Hikari and I came up with them. (theabridgedkuriboh) she's actually the one that thought I should have Kalin as Bakura and Yami's child. Jack is perfect for Joey and Seto because he has blonde hair like Joey and acts like Seto. I chose Yusei as Yugi and Marik's child because he just fit. He looks a lot like they do, but like Isis too. Everyone doesn't have to look exactly their parents. Crow being Mariku and Ryou's child. Doing Crow was very hard to do, but we decided that Mariku and Ryou would be best suited for the job. Crow may not look like them, but he seems to have a mix of their personalities. He's really sweet yet reckless too. The twins are obvious why we picked them to be Jaden and Syrus' kids. **

**Like I said earlier, I'm sorry everyone wasn't in this chapter, but I tried to have everyone I used in the story. It was an amazing story to write and I'm so glad everyone enjoyed it. So review lovelies and see y'all in my next story. Oh and I shall share a scene from 'Scarlet Storms' with y'all: **

**[Bakura's POV]: **

_"When I look at him I burn with rage." _  
_"You burn with raging passion." _  
_"Who's side are you on Marik?" _  
_"I'm on your side, but you need to face the facts." _  
_"And what facts would those be?" _  
_"You're in love with the Pharaoh."_

**Review lovelies! :D **


End file.
